An Unsaintly Switch
by KairiAngel13
Summary: After a miscarriage, Katherine schemed to come up with a baby of her own: find a baby broker, switch the illegal baby with Kimberly's, and to live happily ever after. Now that Tommy has found out the truth about the switch and told Kimberly, a mother and daughter can be rightfully reunited. But is Katherine's scheming really over and done with? Final Chapter! (Multiple Pairings) AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back with a new fanfic that I hope you will all enjoy. This story is a birthday present for a friend of mine, which is why I'm uploading it now in spite of the fact that I have another _Power Rangers_ story on hold. **

**Now, unlike myother story _I Lost My Hart_, this fanfic contains more drama than action. It's a more serious, personal matter that will keep you on the edge of your seats. Also, this story takes place in 1999 and not present day, so I refer to sever old songs, TV shows, car models, and so on.**

**Before you start reading, there are two important things I want to clarify for all of you readers. The main pairing in this fanfic is Tommy and Kimberly, but this story focuses a lot on Katherine because everything she does in this story will effect Tommy and Kimberly's relationship as a whole. There will be some Katherine bashing, so yay for all of you Katherine haters.**

**The other major thing is that this is an alternate universe story. The Power Rangers still exist and I refer to the original rangers from time to time, but the most important thing is that Tommy Oliver was never a Power Ranger.**

**So, how will this story play out? Well, it's time you found out. So I present to you all, _An Unsaintly Switch_.**

****Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of the show's characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of _Days of our Lives_. However, all parts of the plot that I changed, the scenes I made up, and characters I created are my property. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Prologue"<strong>_

It was a warm summer evening in the city of Angel Grove. The street lights had just cut on and were illuminating the streets in an orange glow. Traffic was simmering down and children had retired to their homes for the evening after promising they'd be in for dinner. Out in the glory of this pleasant July evening was Kimberly Hart, a twenty-two-year old brunette who was a joy in the lives of all who knew her.

Kimberly was seated on a park bench staring out across Angel Grove lake at the sun setting gracefully upon the lake's surface. A sad smile adorned her pink lips as her mind sorted through the day's events. She'd gone to the doctor's office after several pleas from her best friend Trini. She had been feeling very sick the past couple of days and her Vietnamese friend saw it best that she go and have a check up. Now that the examination was over, Kimberly was feeling much worse than she originally had.

The pondering brunette was pulled from her thoughts by the loud ringing of her cell phone as it vibrated, shaking the seat of the bench. She turned to her abandoned pink purse and unzipped it to retrieve her phone. Her hands grasped the device nervously as her eyes checked the caller I.D. She then decided to answer.

"Hi Billy." she said with a sigh.

"Kimberly, thank goodness you answered." Billy's voice came through the receiver. "Where on earth are you?"

"I'm at Angel Grove park. I really needed some fresh air."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. You should've called, you know? Trini's been driving me and Jason nuts worrying about you."

"I'm sorry Billy, I know I should've called. It's...been a rough day."

Billy paused to analyze her voice. Something wasn't definitely troubling his friend. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kimberly sighed. "I'm sorry Billy, but not right now."

"Alright then Kim. Call me if you need anything, and I do mean anything."

The two of them exchanged their goodbyes before ending the call. Kimberly placed the phone back in her bag and took a deep breath.

"First thing's first, I've got to go and tell Collin."

Gathering up what little strength she had, Kimberly stood to her feet and grabbed her things before heading to her car.

* * *

><p>Collin Ignalis was sitting in the kitchen of his and Kimberly's townhouse, his face buried in his right hand while Katherine Hillard stood awkwardly off to the side leaning against the counter. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at him.<p>

"Are you...sure?" he asked breathlessl, disappointment weighing heavily on his words.

"Collin, why in the world would I lie about something like this?" she asked with a sigh.

"But I thought that you couldn't-"

"Yes Collin, I'm well aware of what we thought, but I'm telling you the truth. It's a miracle, isn't it?"

Collin ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "What are we gonna do?"

"Do you even have to ask me that We're going to stick together through this. We can do it, we just have to have a little patience and faith."

"Katherine, what about Kimberly? She and I-"

"Would you forget about Kimberly for five minutes?" Katherine growled.

"I can't just forget about her Kat. She's my girlfriend."

"Well Collin, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but you were able to forget about your 'girlfriend' long enough at that party we met up at and now, we have a responsibility to take care of."

"Katherine...I...and Kimberly-"

"I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"Yeah, neither can I. Well Collin, whether you like it or not, this baby is yours and mine and we're going to raise it together."

Collin opened his mouth to say something but paused when the sounds of Kimberly's car pulling into the driveway could be heard. He felt his heart cramp with pain when he heard the engine cut off.

"Well, it's time to let the cat out of the bag." Katherine said with a sinister smile.

Removing his face from his hand, Collin stood to his feet slowly, the kitchen chair scraping loudly against the hardwood floor. Katherine tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the sounds of the front door opening and closing could be heard before Kimberly appeared in the kitchen archway.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Kimberly asked with very little emotion in her voice.

Katherine adjusted her spaghetti strapped top as she cleared her throat. "Collin and I had something to discuss."

"Oh really?" Kimberly asked, her words dripping heavy with sarcasm as she moved her eyes to her boyfriend. "And exactly what were the two of you talking about?"

The conversation came to a halt as the cries of a young toddler emerged from upstairs. Kimberly and Collin's eyes moved to the direction from which they came before Kimberly moved to exit the room.

"Excuse me for a moment." she called over her shoulder as she went to retrieve the child.

As the sounds of her footsteps disappeared, Katherine approached Collin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He sighed as his eyes moved to meet hers. "Yes Katherine, but let's not talk about that now. We have to tell Kimberly what's happened."

As soon as her name was spoken, Kimberly appeared in the doorway carrying hers and Collin's one-year-old son Jacob on her hip. The boy had a head full of wild, curly brown hair and a pair of adorable teddy bear brown eyes. A green pacifier was in his mouth as he rubbed his eyes free of tears as his other arm held onto his mother's. The boy looked fearful just like Collin did as he stared back at him.

"So, are you two going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to guess?" Kimberly wondered as she adjusted the boy on her hip.

"There's no need to guess Kimberly." Katherine said as she removed her hand from Collin's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you already know what's up."

Kimberly glared at Katherine in disgust as she placed Jacob on the floor.

"I thought I made things perfectly clear the last time Kat." Kimberly said, her anger rising. "You aren't supposed to come within ten feet of my home **or **my boyfriend. You and Collin are **through**. He left **you **for **me** and if he wanted you as badly as you want him, don't you think he would've stayed with you? The fact of the matter is, he doesn't want you. He dumped your sorry ass and came back to me and the two of us are doing just fine without you in our lives. We have this beautiful home to call our home, a son we both love dearly and our love for each other."

"You might need to double-check that statement of yours." Katherine smirked.

"Katherine, let me speak with Kimberly alone please." Collin spoke for the first time in several minutes.

Katherine nodded before exiting to the living room.

"Kim, can you sit down for a second please?"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow at his request. "Why?"

"Please Kimberly, I think it would be best if we sit down for this conversation."

Kimberly suddenly got a feeling of uneasiness that scared her to the core. Something was terribly wrong. She could see it in his eyes.

Collin took hold of her hand gently and led her over to their small wooden table and helped her into her seat. Jacob made a gurgling sound from his place on the floor as Collin walked to his. He took a deep breath before looking up to lock gazes with her.

"There's something I need to tell you." he admitted.

Kimberly's eyes began to water as realization hit her. Something had happened between Collin and Kat and she knew she wasn't going to like the results.

"What happened?" she asked as she choked back a sob.

"Kimberly, first let me explain."

"What happened?" she demanded more clearly as tears began spilling down her cheeks.

Collin took a deep breath before speaking the answer. "Katherine's pregnant." Kimberly froze as the words left his lips, but the next words made her heart ache in pain. "And I'm the father."

Kimberly could feel more tears streaming down her cheeks as a ringing sounded in her ears, her vision clouding. Finally, she just lost it. She stood from the table and released a pain-filled cry as she held the table ledge tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Kimberly..." Collin said as he stood to comfort her.

"Don't you** dare**!" she snapped as she pointed at him, a threatening look in her eyes. "If you touch me I swear I'll-"

Kimberly stopped screaming as Katherine stepped back into the room.

"Kat," Collin said, "I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry Collin," the blonde spoke, "but both of us are involved in the situation, so both of us need to talk to her together." Katherine smiled at him before turning to Kimberly, who was on her knees.

"It happened about two months ago." Katherine continued. "You were here taking care of your son while Collin showed up at this huge party downtown. After a few dances and a couple of drinks, I was feeling loose and so was he. So, one thing led to another and next thing I know, the two of us were on the elevator going at it. And let me tell you Kimberly...it was amazing."

Kimberly growled angrily as she jumped up, slamming her fist into the side of Katherine's face. Katherine stumbled back in surprise, hitting her back against the counter top. Kimberly launched at her again, grabbing two fistfuls of Katherine's blonde hair. The two then began clawing at each other mercilessly, forcing Collin to move from his place to pull them apart.

"Cut it out you two!" he shouted over the curses and insults. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

After thirty more seconds of pulling and tugging, Collin managed to pull Kimberly off of Katherine. Each of the panting women held fistfuls of hair in their hands. Katherine's right cheek was swollen and her lip was bloody while Kimberly suffered a bloody nose and bruised forehead.

"Are we finished?" Collin as in frustration as he led Kimberly back to the table.

"Yes." she muttered as a fresh set of tears made their way down her cheeks. "We're most definitely finished here."

"Kimberly?" Collin called out to her softly as she stood, as if on cue, and walked to the sink to wet a dishrag. She dabbed away at the blood streaming from her nose and tossed it carelessly back into the sink. Katherine pulled off a paper towel sheet and spit into it, relieving her mouth of some of the blood. Katherine and Collin looked up curiously as she crossed the room and picked up Jacob to cradle him in her arms.

"I'm going to go ahead and go." she whispered as she buried her face in the toddler's brown curls.

"Now you wait just a bloody second Kimberly," Collin growled angrily, "you are **not **going anywhere with my son!"

"Like hell I am!" she snapped as she looked up to glare daggers into his eyes. "Why do you even care? You weren't thinking about your son while you were off at that party sleeping with that slut while I was here taking care of him while he was sick."

"Oh, you did **not **just say that." Katherine said, her tempering rising.

"What, slut? Would you prefer that I use the term whore?"

Katherine baled her fists and began walking towards Kimberly, prepared for another brawl, but Collin grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Kimberly, please don't take him away from me." Collin begged.

"He is not staying in this house, and that's final. I'm going to go and pack a bag for the two of us. I'll come by sometime this week to retrieve the rest of my things."

"Kimberly-"

"Save it Collin. I'm not in the mood to hear it. Besides...you have a new baby to prepare for."

Kimberly blinked a few tears free as she turned and exited the kitchen. Collin sighed and collapsed into a chair as her footsteps disappeared.

"Well...that went well." he said as a smile crept onto his face.

"You can say that again." Katherine smiled as she walked over to him. She placed a small kiss on his cheek as her arms laced around his neck. "Now that she's out of our hair, you and I can finally be together again. This time, everything's going to be perfect. We're going to be together, in love, and we'll be raising our beautiful little family." Collin released a small chuckle as he grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

Kimberly stood in the doorway staring at the two of them with tears in her eyes and disbelief on her face. Had they planned for her to leave from the very beginning? She rolled her eyes in disgust as Collin began to tend to Katherine's injuries.

Pulling Jacob closer to her chest, Kimberly quickly made her way out of the house. "Well, one thing's certain." she spoke in a low voice. "No matter how much I don't want it to be true, Collin's going to be the father of Katherine's baby...and mine..."

Taking one last look over her shoulder, Kimberly descended down the stone steps of the townhouse and got into her car. After checking to see that her son was safely strapped in, she pulled out of the driveway and sped out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> And so ends the prologue of _An Unsaintly Switch_. I hope this story sounds interesting to you guys and I would really appreciate a little feedback to see how you all personally feel about this fanfic. So, until next time you guys!**


	2. Right Before My Eyes

**Author's Note: Hey guys, chapter 2 is up and running. I really hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and I pray to God you'll enjoy the rest of this fanfic. So, let's get on with the disclaimer so you can make that decision for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of its series, or any of the show's characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of _Days of our Lives_. However, all parts of the plot that I changed, the scenes I made up, and characters I created are my property. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Right before my Eyes"<strong>_

Billy stared at Kimberly sadly as she wept silently to herself on his couch.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Kimberly." he apologized. "I wish there was something I could do to."

"I appreciate the concern Billy." Kimberly sniffed as she did her best to wipe her eyes. "Oh, and thanks for letting me and Jacob crash over here for a while. I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"You're welcome Kim, and don't worry about finding somewhere else to go. You and your son can stay here as long as you need to. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be nice, and thank you."

Billy nodded as he made his way towards the kitchen cupboard. He returned to the former Pink Ranger with a glass of ice water in one hand and a Twinkie in the other.

Just as he prepared to take a seat beside her, the sound of the doorbell's ring filled the house. Billy held up a finger as he quickly went to greet his visitor. He returned moments later with a smile on his face.

"You're going to be really happy when you see who's here." he claimed.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow, but burst into tears when Jason and Trini appeared in the doorway with worry on their faces. Jason quickly rushed to his sister and wrapped his arms around her protectively as he whispered soothing words in her ears.

"Oh Jason," she cried, "I'm so happy you're here."

"I can't believe that son of a bitch did this to you." he growled in anger. "And the fact that I considered him to be my best friend makes this situation much worse. I promise you Kimberly, he will pay for hurting you like this."

"If you ask me," Trini said as she placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder, "being the father of Katherine's child is punishment enough."

Kimberly managed to giggle at the woman's comment.

"Now Kim," Trini continued, "it's time we get all of the crying out of your system. I brought your favorite movie along with me and I'm pretty sure Billy has some comfort food around here."

"Twinkies and _Pretty in Pink_." Kimberly sighed as Jason pulled away from her. "That's exactly what I need right now."

**The Next Morning**

Kimberly opened her eyes weakly as the sounds of morning could be heard around her. The sun was filtering through the window blinds and onto her brown and orange quilt, warming her legs beneath it. Birds were chirping loudly, cars could be heard driving around, and the laughter of young children echoed throughout the streets. She smiled in content as she propped herself up on her elbows. The smell of freshly buttered pancakes with strawberry syrup, bacon, and scrambled eggs filled her nostrils, tugging her out of bed. Jacob stared up at her with a smile and wide eyes from his place in his playpen.

"You hungry buddy?" she asked. The little boy squealed in delight as he clapped his hands together. "I thought so."

Kimberly bent over and grabbed the little boy before heading out into the hallway. As she walked down the stairs, the delicious smell of breakfast grew stronger. She smiled shyly as she entered the kitchen. Jason was seated at the table reading the newspaper while Trini and Billy slaved mercilessly over the stove. They all looked up when Kimberly cleared her throat.

"Why, good morning sleepy head." Trini greeted with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you could join us today."

"I thought you'd never get up." Billy laughed.

"Hey you guys," Jason chuckled, "it's only nine-thirty. She isn't getting up that late."

The three of them burst into a fit of laughter as Kimberly crossed the room and took a seat beside Jason. She sighed as she began to bounce Jacob on her lap.

"So, are we feeling any better than last night?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Yes." the brunette nodded. "I guess a little sleep can do you some good every once in a while."

Jason nodded as Trini set two coffee cups on the table. "Would either of you like cream or sugar?" she asked.

"Just bring both please." Jason requested.

"Coming right up."

Kimberly looked around at her three friends as thoughts of her pregnancy filled her mind. Should she tell them about her predicament? After all, they are her closest friends. With a heavy sigh, Kimberly decides to tell them her latest news.

"You guys, I have something I need to tell you all."

"What's going on Kim?" Billy asked as he dried his hands on a dish towel.

"I was going to wait for a better time to come along before telling you this...but I guess now's a better time than ever."

Trini placed the creamer and sugar on the table and rested her hand on Jason's shoulder as she and the others waited to hear her news.

"I went to the doctor's office yesterday, just like Trini asked me to." Kimberly announced. "He ran a few tests after I explained to him how I've been ill these past couple of weeks and he found out that I'm...two months pregnant."

Everyone froze as the words passed through Kimberly's lips. The brunette adverted her gaze to the tiled floor as she felt the tension closing in on her. The tension broke as the house phone began ringing from its place on the wall. Billy ran a hand through his hair as he went to answer it.

"Cranston residence. This is Billy speaking."

Trini cleared her throat, gaining Kimberly and Jason's attention. "So...have you told Collin about this?" she asked.

Kimberly shook her head with a sigh. "No. I was actually going to tell him yesterday, that was before I found out that Katherine was knocked up by the guy. Now that I know how he truly feels about me and Jake...I don't want to tell him at all."

"Kimberly, you can't do that." Jason said. "He has every right to know, whether the two of you are together or not. He needs to own up to his responsibilities. He needs to be a father to Jacob and to both children he's helped you and Katherine to conceive."

"You actually think he should know?" Trini asked in disbelief.

"Yes Trini, I do. If I were in the guy's shoes, I'd definitely want to know about it."

As Billy ended his phone call, he turned back to his friends and smiled. "That was Aisha." he explained. "She wanted to tell you how sorry she is that you're going through this Kim. She also said that she'll try to pay you a visit soon."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Kimberly smiled back at him. "I've missed her."

"Alright Kimberly." Trini said as she retrieved a fresh plate of pancakes for the brunette. "Now that we know about your pregnancy, we're going to do all we can to take care of you. First thing's first, you need to eat a good balanced breakfast."

"Eat up you two." Jason joked as he patted her stomach playfully.

**Two Hours Later**

"Are you sure you don't need a ride Kimberly?" Billy asked the brunette as she hurriedly brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm sure Billy." she answered. "After all, I do have my own car. Besides, I really need you to stay behind and look after Jacob. I won't be gone long, I promise. I'm just going to run to Collin's to grab a few more of my things and I'll come straight back. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Oh, it's not you I'm worried about, it's Katherine. If she happens to be at the town house when you show up-"

"I'll deal with her." Kimberly reassured him.

Billy laughed before moving his gaze to rest on her tummy that was poking out of her t-shirt. "You know Kim, you won' be able to hide your belly for long."

Kimberly looked down at her slightly swollen stomach and giggled. "I'll figure something out. See you later Billy."

Billy nodded as she grabbed her keys of the vanity and headed towards the front door.

**15 Minutes Later**

Kimberly pulled into Collin's driveway slowly and was relieved that is car was nowhere in sight. She cut the engine of and sighed as memories of the previous day's events flooded her mind. She quickly made her exit from the vehicle and headed up the front porch steps towards the mailbox. She reached inside the metal box and was displeased to find that the mail had already been removed. With a shrug, Kimberly unlocked the front door and headed inside the town house.

After twenty minutes of digging through her closet and the trunk upstairs, Kimberly had everything she needed and made her exit from the home. As she drug her suitcases out to her car, the sounds of shouting emerged from the house next door, gaining her attention.

"I wonder what's going on?" she asked herself as she loaded her things into the trunk of her car. When the shouts grew louder, Kimberly grew worried and headed towards her old neighbors' home. The sounds of breaking glass could be heard as she walked up the porch steps.

"Where's my money?" she heard someone shout from inside.

"I-I don't have it right now." a panicked male voice came. "But I promise you Zeke, I can have it for you tomorrow."

"Don't give me that bullshit." the other voice boomed. "I told you I wanted twelve-hundred dollars by one p.m. today. You've had two weeks to get my money punk, and I don't like it when my sellers come up empty handed."

Kimberly gasped when she heard a gun being loaded. "Please Zeke!" her neighbor begged.

Just as Kimberly peered through the grime-covered window, shots rang out. The bigger man in black had pulled the trigger.

Shots rang through Kimberly's ears and she screamed in horror as the victim fell lifelessly to the floor. She covered her mouth as the victim was shot eight more times. Kimberly began to cry as she continued to watch the murder. Never before had she seen something so horrific.

Kimberly was so busy going into hysterics that she didn't notice when the man in black stopped shooting. He looked up and spied the terrified brunette staring down at his dead employee.

"Hey!" he shouted, his voice booming inside the house. Kimberly gasped as the man raised the gun towards her, releasing two shots.

Kimberly screamed as she ran from the window and down the steps, the window's glass breaking seconds later. Shots were fired again inside the house and more glass broke. Kimberly took her keys out quickly and jumped into her car. Just as soon as she got the car started, the man came out of the house and aimed at her car. Kimberly put the car in reverse and floored the gas pedal as she peeled out of the driveway. She then switched gears and sped away as the man, known as Zeke, continued to fire after her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as one of the bullets nicked her rear windshield. "I just saw someone commit a murder! What do I do? What do I do!"

Kimberly slammed her foot on the brake as she reached a stop sign. The scar skidded for a few seconds, making her heart skip a beat, but it stopped. She glanced over her shoulder towards the neighborhood she'd just fled before turning around and speeding towards Billy's.

**Billy's House**

Billy was sitting in the living room looking over a few blueprints when he heard the sound of screeching tires outside the house. He stood to his feet, curiosity overcoming him, and walked over to his large front window to pull the curtains back. He gasped as Kimberly's car pulled into the driveway at an alarming speed. As soon as the engine cut off, Kimberly pushed the car door open and fell out onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kimberly!" Billy shouted as he ran outside to assist her. "Kimberly, what's going on? What happened?"

The older man placed a hand on Kimberly's back as he crouched down beside her.

"I-I...Billy, we have to call the police right now."

"What?" Billy asked, unsure of if he'd just heard right.

"9-1-1 Billy. We need to call 9-1-1! My old neighbor's son...I just saw him get killed."

"What? Kimberly, why did you come back here instead of helping him?"

"Because the guy that shot him saw me watch the whole thing and he tried to shoot me too. Billy, we have to call the cops."

"Did the killer see your license plate as you drove off?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's get you inside so you can relax a little, okay? All of this panicking and stress isn't good for you or your baby."

Kimberly nodded shakily as she did her best to catch her breath. Billy stood to his feet and helped her onto hers before leading her to the couch. As he grabbed a glass of ice water from the kitchen, he too grabbed the cordless phone before bringing them both to Kimberly.

"Would you like me to speak with the operator?" he asked.

"No, I can do it." she said, taking a deep breath.

Billy dialed the emergency number and handed the phone to her. Kimberly held it up to her ear and opened her eyes as she was asked to state her emergency.

"I'd like to report a murder." she squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> And so ends another chapter. Wow, things just don't want to go Kimberly's way do they? What's going to happen next you may ask? Well, to find out the answer to that question, leave me a review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Until next time guys!**


	3. Tracker

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I hope you're all excited about what's going to happen next! So, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of ****An Unsaintly Switch****!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Collin, Zeke, and any other made up characters that you'll be reading about! Also, I don't entirely own the plot of this story. Most of the credit goes to the creators and writers of "Days of our Lives."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tracker<strong>_

Kimberly held onto Jason's arm tightly as the police officers continued to question her. Billy had called him and Trini the minute Kimberly had hung up with the 9-1-1 operator.

"Can you give us a quick description of the man miss?" a female officer asked as she took out a notepad.

Kimberly nodded as she closed her eyes to envision the man. "Hmm… He was a Caucasian with a southern accent. His hair was a dirty blonde. At least I think it was… he was wearing a hat. Umm… His eyes were an icy blue. His face was kind of square shaped and he had brownish-blonde stubble. He had large muscles and he was wearing a short-sleeved Nike t-shirt. It was black. I'd say the man was five foot eight."

"Okay. Did you see any unfamiliar cars parked near the house?"

"No."

"Alrighty then. If you don't mind, we'd like to take you down to the station so we can record your testimony."

"Actually," Jason cuts in, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think my little sister could use some rest. She recently just found out that she's expecting a child this winter and she's rather fatigued from both the pregnancy and today's events."

The female officer eyed Kimberly. Her high ponytail was starting to come undone, leaving fallen strands of hair to hang over and to cling onto her sweaty face. Her eyes were scared and her body was trembling slightly. Her hands were clutching Jason's arm tightly and beneath her arms was a slightly swollen belly.

"Right then." The officer said. "We'll go and help out the guys back at the crime scene. We can continue where we left off tomorrow. Okay?"

Kimberly nodded gratefully as she rested her head upon Jason's shoulder. Billy thanked the officers as he led them out of his house. With one final wave, he closed the door and joined his two friends on the couch to watch the flashing red and blue lights disappear. Silence welcomed the three of them.

"You gonna be okay?" Jason asked her after a while.

"Yeah." She said shakily. "It's just that… I keep seeing that poor boy lying lifeless on that floor… a pool of blood forming around him… It was horrifying. Then there was the way that guy was staring at me… He looked… both panicked and angry."

Jason and Billy nodded as Trini walked into the room carrying a tray that held a tea pot and four tea cups. "Tea anyone?" she asked.

Billy raised a finger as she set the tray down.

"Well Trini," Jason said staring up at her, "I think we're going to stay here for a few days. I don't want to leave Kimberly unprotected."

"Jase, I'll be fine." Kimberly tried to protest. "I can take care of myself. And besides! Billy's here. He can look after me."

Billy shrugged as he poured himself a cup of hot tea.

"I know that Billy can look after you." Jason said. "It's just that… I feel like I'm the one that needs to be protecting you. I'm not going to let anymore trouble come your way, and that's a promise."

Kimberly smiled thankfully as Trini passed her a cup of tea.

"I wanna take my mind off of the events of the past couple of days. Let's talk about something else. What have you guys been up to?"

Billy smiled as he took a sip from his tea cup. "I've been working on a new invention."

"Care to share?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes. I do care, but don't worry! It will be finished in a couple of months and you will be the first person I show it to."

"Sounds cool. What about you two? Jason? Trini?"

Jason smiled. "I've been working down at Ernie's place. I'm leading a tae kwon do class there every afternoon."

"Cool."

"And I've been up to nothing." Trini laughed. "I just head to school around eleven, get out around four, and then I head downtown to help my dad at the restaurant. Obviously, I've had a change of plans for the next couple of days."

Kimberly nodded as she took a sip of her tea. She smiled in content as her nose and throat seemed to clear up as the warm liquid made its way down.

"This tea is wonderful Trini." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Not a problem Kim. It's the perfect remedy for any bad day."

"You can say that again."

**Collin's House**

"I can't believe this!" Katherine groaned as she stood on the porch with Collin. "Can you?"

"No my darling, I can't." Collin replied as he slid an arm around her waist. "A murder in our neighborhood. No one saw this coming."

"Excuse me?" a man called out to the two of them from the bottom of the steps. Katherine and Collin turned to the owner of the voice.

"Yes?" Collin asked.

"Are you the boyfriend of Kimberly Hart?"

"Ex-boyfriend." He corrected the man.

"Oh. My sincerest apologies. I just received word that this was the house she was living in."

"Not anymore. She took off yesterday."

"So she isn't around to answer any of my questions."

"Who are you?" Katherine asked. "Some kind of reporter?"

"You'd be correct madam. I was just wondering what exactly happened when she fled from the crime scene."

"What do you mean?" Collin asked growing worried. "What would Kimberly know about this murder?"

"Why, she's the one that saw it and reported it! Why, the killer even tried to kill her, but she got away just in time!"

"Oh my God!" Collin gasped as he ran into the house.

"Collin?" Katherine called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To check in on Kimberly. Just because we aren't together anymore, that doesn't mean I don't care about her safety. What if Jacob was in the car?"

Katherine thought about what he'd said for a few seconds before running into the house after him.

**Billy's House**

Kimberly and Trini were seated in the living room laughing as they watched The Nanny on Billy's television.

"Makes unwanted dirt just slide right off!" Niles exclaimed as Ms. Babcock slid off the arm of the couch.

Trini and Kimberly burst into another fit of laughter as the scene continued to play on the screen. Their laughter was interrupted as Jason walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face. Kimberly and Trini stared at him questioningly as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

"Jason?" Trini asked worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"You have a phone call Kimberly. From Collin."

Kimberly felt her stomach sink at the mentioning of his name. "What does he want?"

"He and Katherine just got back to his place and found out about the murder. He's checking in on you and Jacob to see if you're okay."

"Tell him I'm fine and so is Jacob."

Jason repeated Kimberly's words into the phone and rolled his eyes as Collin replied on the other line.

"Listen here Collin. Kimberly is doing just fine and she doesn't give a damn about you or your blonde-haired tramp. We're taking really good care of her here and your son is just fine. He's upstairs sleeping. Yeah. Whatever. Bye."

Jason ended the call and stared at the two women on the couch.

"I hate his guts." He said as he stormed off.

"You and me both." Kimberly growled.

"Make that three." Trini agreed.

Their irritability disappeared seconds later as Niles and Ms. Babcock's bickering ensued.

**Streets**

"Well, well, well." Zeke said with a smirk as he stepped into Billy's driveway. "What have we got here?"

Zeke crouched down near the bumper of Kimberly's car and ran his hand across the bullet hole he'd put in it hours later.

"Looks like I've found the little snitch. It would be a shame to do away with something so pretty so soon. I'll give her a few more days. But just in case she decides to flee again…"

Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tracking device. He then proceeded to open the gas compartment and pop the small chip into it.

"Now, I'll know her every move. She won't be getting away from me again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! That Zeke guy is kind of creepy huh? Lol I mean, putting a tracking device in the gas pump? Seriously? Lol Well guys, it's time for my favorite part of the fanfic writing process: review time! So, leave me a good review and sit tight, because the next chapter is coming to you soon!**


	4. Uncle John's Cabin

**Author's Note:**** It's time for the next chapter guys and I know you're all dying to figure out what's going to happen next in this web-like story lol Well, you're just gonna have to read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do, however, own Collin, Zeke, and a few other made up characters. Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own the entire plot to this story. The main idea of the plot is credited to the creators and writers of "Days of our Lives." Anything that has been switched and tweaked is my idea!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uncle John's Cabin<strong>_

Kimberly sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest as the credits to a show she'd been watching rolled up the screen. Her eyes were hazed over with unshed tears as her shoulders slowly rose and descended with each breath she took. She jumped slightly when the sounds of the front door opening could be heard. Her eyes moved up to see who the visitor was and she smiled as Jason and Trini walked into the room.

"Hey guys." She said quietly. "I'm glad you're back. Hey? Where's your suitcases and stuff? Isn't that what you guys went to pick up?"

"Well… yeah," Jason started, "but on our way back, Trini ran an idea by me and think it's a pretty good one."

"Care to explain?" Kimberly let her legs drop from her chest and onto the floor as she stared at her two friends questioningly.

"Well Kim," Trini began, "I was just thinking about yours and your baby's safety. That killer… he could be anywhere by now. You saw something that he wanted to keep a secret, his identity, and who knows? He might wanna get revenge? Who's to say that maybe he saw your license plate when he shot at your car. He could've looked you up or something."

"Well thanks Trini for putting all of those horrible thoughts in my head." Kimberly groaned in sarcasm.

"Kimberly, just let me finish. I think it might be best if we get you, Jacob, and the baby out of town for a little while. You know? We can go and hide somewhere until the cops can find a lead on the killer and until we know for sure that you're safe."

Kimberly rested a hand gently upon her stomach as she gave Trini's idea a little consideration. "Where would we go?" she asked after a minute of thinking.

"I was thinking about my uncle's cabin." Jason said. "It's up in the woods on the east side of town, right on the edge of Angel Grove. I used to throw parties out there all the time back in high school."

"Hmm… a cabin huh?"

Jason and Trini nod with smiles on their faces.

"It'll be serene, beautiful, and safe." Trini promised. "You'll love it there. Plus, it's away from Collin!"

Kimberly thought about their offer some more before nodding with a smile. "Okay. Let's go to the cabin."

Trini cheered slightly as she and Jason began to make preparations for their twenty minute drive.

After two more minutes of planning and ten minutes of packing, Kimberly and Jacob were loaded up in the backseat of Jason's red 1996 Mitsubishi Montero speeding through the east side of Angel Grove. Jacob was giggling from his place in his car seat as the car sped past a lake and a dozen trees. A few seconds later, Jason pushed his foot down on the brake and hit his left turn signal to turn onto a rock path. The car rocked back and forth as they drove slowly up the rocky path that lead to the cabin. After three minutes of rocking, Jason put the car in park and cut the engine off.

"Well, here we are." He said smiling.

Kimberly squinted through the dark to try and see the cabin, but her efforts were futile. Jason opened her door and took her hand as he helped her out. He helped Trini out next before grabbing their bags out the back. Kimberly unbuckled the seatbelt that was keeping Jacob's car seat in place and she took hold of her son. Trini led Kimberly to the front steps of the cabin and helped her inside. She then proceeded to turn on every light she could find.

Kimberly's mouth fell open in awe as she looked around the little cabin. All of the walls were wooden, just like the outside of the cabin. The wood was a beautiful brown color and it shone as the lights reflected upon them. The room they were standing in was the living room. There was a stone fireplace with a beautiful wooden mantle, a black fire place fence, and a matching set of black, iron fire tools. There was an oil painting of a lake above the fireplace and two deer heads were mounted next to it, one on each side. There was a giant green rug in the center of the room that was covered by two brown living chairs that each held a sewn pillow with a bear in the center. There was a wooden coffee table holding several magazines and a remote that went to the TV in the corner. There were a few plants and a larger wooden table that held decorations.

Kimberly smiled as she walked across the room and took a seat in one of the arm chairs. "It's so comfy!" she exclaimed as she hugged Jacob. Jason laughed as he came into the house.

"I thought you might like that chair." He smiled. "Say? Are you hungry?"

Kimberly's stomach growled at the mentioning of food. "I think we both are!"

"What sounds good to you?" Trini asked. "The fridge is completely stocked, so I'll have no problem preparing a meal for you."

Kimberly rubbed her chin as she thought about what sounded good. "A bacon cheeseburger and marsh mellows sounds yummy!"

Trini and Jason scrunched their faces in disgust.

"**That's** what you wanna eat?" Jason asked in disbelief.

Kimberly nodded. "Hey, I know it sounds gross, but that's what I have a taste for! It's a little something called cravings Jase."

Jason shook his head as he carried the rest of the bags down the hall. Trini shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to prepare Kimberly's meal.

"I don't suppose you want French fries too?" she asked.

Kimberly nodded. "Yep! And with jelly!"

Jason let out a gagging noise from the back room as Kimberly laughed. She then turned her attention to Jacob who was staring in awe at the deer heads above the fire place.

"So Jake…" she said suddenly growing sad. "Are you ready to be a big brother to a new baby?"

Jacob looked at his mother and smiled. "Ba-baby?" he muttered in a small, cute voice.

"Yeah! Baby!" Kimberly repeated with a giggle.

**Collin's House**

Katherine stared at Collin from her place on the loveseat as he continued to redial Billy's phone number.

"Collin… just let her be. Jason told you she was alright didn't he?"

"Yeah, but that was hours ago and now, no one's answering. What if something happened?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and said "good" under her breath.

Collin's face grew relieved when Billy finally picked up on the other line. "Billy! It's you! Thank goodness! Where's Jacob? Is he doing alright? And what about Kim?"

Collin paused as he received a reply from Billy. His face slowly angered. "What do you mean you can't tell me where my son is? I'm his father! I have **every **right to know his whereabouts. Look, whether you think I'm a good guy or not, I love my son Billy and I care about him more than anything in the world and if something's happened to him because of Kimberly then"

Collin stopped yelling as Billy's voice boomed through the phone's speaker. Katherine perked up a little as she attempted to make out what he was saying. Collin's expression slowly relaxed.

"Well… okay… but I think that Jacob should stay with me. I think he's safer with the parent that isn't being tracked down by a murderer. Yes. Okay then. You call her and let her know that I'm on my way. Yes. Thank you. Bye."

Collin hung up the phone and turned to face Katherine. "I'm gonna go and pick up Jake. I should be back within the hour."

"Kimberly's actually going to let you take him?" she asked in shock.

"Billy had to agree with me when I said Jake might be safer with me than with her right now. He's calling Kimberly to let her know that I'm going to go and get him."

"So you're heading over to Billy's then?"

"Nope. I'm heading out east to the woods. Jason's uncle has a cabin out there that he and I used to throw parties in back in high school. He's keeping Kimberly there."

"Okay then." Katherine said standing to her feet. "I'll go with you."

"No. You stay here. You need to get something to eat and then get some rest."

"Oh Collin." She smiled. "Don't make such a fuss over me. I'm fine."

"Well, I don't want you and Kimberly anywhere near each other for a while. At least not until the baby's born. It doesn't deserve to be put in danger because the two of you just can't seem to get along."

Katherine shrugged as she walked over to Collin and pulled him into a hug. "Drive safe."

Collin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a short, but passionate kiss. He smiled when they pulled away. "Will do."

**Cabin**

Kimberly growled in frustration as she spoon fed Jacob a jar of baby food. "I can't believe he's going to take Jacob away from me."

"Well Kim," Jason said, "I hate to admit it, but I think Collin's right for a change. You know me and Collin are… were best friends and I know how much he loves his son. He may not seem like he's always concentrated on him because he's always finding a way to get himself into trouble, but at the end of the day, he loves that little boy. And since this killer really may be after you, Jacob would be safer with him. It would keep him out of the range of fire."

Kimberly thought over what Jason said before spooning another spoonful of food out for her son. "Maybe you're right." She admitted as she fed it to the boy. "If he stays with me… I'll just be putting him in more danger."

"So…" Jason said. "Have you reconsidered telling Collin about being pregnant?"

"No. I haven't. I don't want him to know. Jacob's already a victim of a stupid father who only cares about himself. This baby… he or she is gonna be different. They won't have an inconsiderate bastard raising them."

Jason nodded as Trini walked into the room with Kimberly' dinner order. "Here you are." She said. "A bacon cheeseburger with marsh mellows and a side order of French fries with jelly."

Kimberly smiled as she passed the baby food to Jason to devour her meal.

"That is **sick**!" Jason gagged as ketchup-covered marsh mellows began to fall out of Kimberly's burger.

Trini nodded in agreement as she held back a gag. "Um, what'll you have Jase?"

"I'll have what she's having minus the marsh mellows and replace that jelly with ketchup please."

Trini giggled as she walked back into the kitchen.

**Collin**

Collin sighed as he cranked the volume up on his radio. "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry began to blare through the speakers as he sunk down his seat. Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder echoed on the outside of his car and a downpour of rain followed seconds later.

"Great." He muttered under his breath as he switched his brights on. "This rain is gonna slow me down!"

Collin looked into his rearview mirror when a set of headlights appeared. "Now who would be driving all the way out here at eight o clock?"

The car was a distance behind him, but it didn't appear that it was going to be slowing down or turning anytime soon. Collin shrugged and continued to speed down the rain covered road. Little did he know, he was being followed.

Zeke smiled in satisfaction as he sped after Collin's car. The rain was a hassle, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. As long as he could see the man's taillights, all would be well.

"Since the little birdie decided to leave her nest, I guess this little birdie will have to take me to her new one." He said smirking. "This is going to be a night worth remembering!"

**Cabin**

Kimberly sighed in contentment as she shoved her last French fry into her mouth. "Dinner was amazing Trini!" she complemented her friend. "Thank you so much!"

Trini smiled as she and Jason finished their meals. "Not a problem Kim. And if you need anything else to eat, please let me know."

"You know Trini, now that you mention it, I am in the mood for cabbage."

"Anything else with it?" Jason asked as he laughed.

"Nope. Just cabbage."

"I'll get started on it as soon as I get this table cleared off." Trini said as she stood to gather the dirty dishes. "While I take care of this, you might wanna get a bag of Jacob's things together."

Kimberly nodded sadly as she stared at her son who was sleeping peacefully in a dark wood bassinet with brown fabric. "You wanna get him dressed for the rain Jase? I need to go and pack his things."

"Sure Kim." He said standing up to retrieve the boy. Jason cradled the boy in his arms as he followed Kimberly down to the room.

Trini was left in the kitchen alone to wash the dishes from their dinner. She began to hum "Ping and his Checkers," a tune her parents had taught her when she was a little girl. She stopped humming when she saw a pair of headlights coming down the road. "That must be Collin." She sighed as she wiped her hands dry on a dish towel. "Kim! Jason! Collin just pulled up!"

"Okay." Their voices replied from the back room.

Trini tossed the remaining dishes into the dishwater to soak and she filled up a giant black pot with water to boil the cabbage Kimberly desired. A knock on the door reminded her of their visitor. She brushed her hair behind her ears as she walked to let Collin in.

"Hi Trini!" he greeted her with a smile. Trini stared at him in disgust as she motioned for him to come in. "Wow! This place hasn't changed a bit! It still looks the same!"

Trini nodded as she motioned for Collin to take a seat. "Jason's getting Jacob bundled up. He'll bring him out here in a minute."

"Right." Collin smiled as he leaned back in the chair. Jason appeared a few minutes later holding Jacob. He stared at Collin with such anger that it sent a shiver through his spine.

"Hey Jase." He greeted his friend. Jason scowled at Collin before crossing the room to hand him the boy. "Hey there Jake! Daddy missed you!"

Jacob squealed in delight as Collin held him close. "Where's Kimberly?"

"Right here." Her voice came from the hallway. Kimberly came in with an identical look as Jason had as she carried a Toy Story backpack in her hand. "Here are his things. Everything else you'll need is back at your place."

Collin nodded. "So… how've you been?"

"Look Collin, I really don't wanna talk to you, if you can't tell. You've gotten Jacob so you can just leave now. Besides, don't you have something better to be doing right now like picking out colors for a new bassinet?"

"Kim"

"Go." She snapped.

Collin turned to Jason. "Hey. Can you take Jake out to the car and get him strapped in for me. I'll be out in a second."

Jason grabbed Jacob from Collin and pulled his hood up to head out into the rain. Trini stared after the two of them before heading in to tend to the cabbage pot.

"Kimberly… Listen. Just because I'm with Katherine now, that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fire place. Jason had started a fire earlier and the flames were beautiful. They were just the things she needed to focus on for a distraction.

"Well…" she said. "I stopped caring about you and what you think the minute the words "I'm pregnant" left Katherine's mouth. You cheated on me Collin, and I don't expect to forgive you."

"Come on Kimmie." He smiled as he walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Kimberly stiffened as his hands wound around her small baby bump. "Haven't you heard? It's better to forgive and forget."

"Well I don't wanna forget!" she shouted as she pushed his arms off of her to free herself. "You cheated! Not me! You betrayed me and your son! You knocked up someone that I already hated more than life itself and you **expect **me to **forgive **you! You're dumber than I thought!"

Meanwhile, outside the cabin, Zeke had parked his car further up the road. He hid himself in a cluster of damp bushes as Jason emerged from the house and got into Collin's car. He smiled as he looked towards the cabin. There was a large window on the front of the house. The curtains had been drawn back and he had a good view of the stone fireplace inside. Better yet, he had a good view of Kimberly, the woman who'd turned in his face and identity in to the cops. Collin reached into a duffle bag beside him and pulled a pair of black, leather gloves onto his hands. He then pulled out a Barrett M98 riffle. Checking to make sure the riffle was loaded, he placed himself just right to get a good aim. The riffle zoomed in perfectly to where he could see both Kimberly and Collin. He had to wait for Collin to move before he could make his first shot.

Back inside the cabin, Kimberly and Collin were still going at it.

"Will you just let me talk to you?" Collin asked in impatience as Kimberly continued to walk away from him.

"No. What I want is for you to leave."

"Kim… you just witnessed a murder today."

"And I appreciate you bringing up that… **heartwarming** memory."

"Look… I just… thought it might be helpful to talk about it."

Kimberly stared at Collin in disbelief. "Well, it's not. But what would be helpful is if you were to leave. You've gotten your son, so go."

"Well, I'm sorry Kim, but I'm not leaving until you can convince me that you're okay."

"Is that so?"

Collin nodded.

"Well, I'm great! I'm fine, super! I feel just like any woman would feel when her son is taken from her. Now please… will you just go?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" he said smiling.

"I already told you! I just want you to go!"

"Mhmm… well Kim, I'm not convinced that you are okay. You witnessed a **murder **today. That man… he could've killed you. He could've killed our son!"

"Well, he didn't Collin. Lucky me. Yes, it was traumatic, but it's over and I just wanna move on with my life."

"Kimberly, this all just happened today! I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm thinking it's just a little too soon to just be moving on."

"And you really think I care about what you think Collin? In my opinion, you have problems when it comes to thinking. Example number one, sleeping with the blonde-haired bitch from the east!"

Collin rolled his eyes. "Leave Kat out of this. She's got nothing to do with that murder this afternoon."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she crossed the room another time. "Now Collin, I'm going to ask you **one **more time. Will you **please**"

Collin's eyes widened as he saw a red laser aiming through the window at the back of Kimberly's head. "Kim! Look out!" he shouted.

A shot was fired as Collin knocked Kimberly to the floor. The glass of the front window shattered over Kimberly's screaming. Collin pinned her down to the floor as he shielded her from the second shot that was fired. A few seconds passed and there was no sign of the laser or any shots being fired. The sounds of squealing tires could be heard outside.

"I'm gonna go call the police." Collin said breathlessly as he prepared to leave.

"No!" Kimberly shouted as she grabbed onto his arm. "Please don't leave me! I'm scared!"

"Alright, ssh…" Collin whispered comfortingly as he pulled her head to his chest. Trini crawled into the room a few seconds later with fear in her eyes.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked in an audible whisper. "The cabin was just shot at!"

"We know." Collin said. "Can you go and call the police for me?"

Trini nodded as she crawled out of the room. Jason burst through the door carrying a crying Jacob.

"My baby!" Kimberly said in relief as she held her arms out to take him from Jason.

"Why'd you bring him in here!" Collin snapped. "What if that sniper tries to shoot at us again!"

"He's gone." Jason said wiping the rain from his forehead. "I saw the laser from the riffle coming from the bushes when the shots were fired so I ran over to find the sniper. A car sped off when I got over there. He's long gone, but thankfully, he left his duffle bag behind."

"Good." Collin said holding Kim closer. "We'll give it to the police when they show up."

Jason nodded as he stared at the window glass all over the floor. "I guess we weren't as safe here as I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another amazing chapter! I hope you all liked it and I hope you'll like the next one as well! So, leave me a nice review and sit tight, because the next chapter's coming out soon!**


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**** And once again, it is time for the next chapter! I hope you guys are liking the story so far and I hope that you all will continue to read this fanfic and support me as I write it! So, let's get on with the next chapter shall we? **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I do not entirely own the plot for this story but I do own a huge chunk of it. I do own Collin, Jacob, and any other made up character names that you will see!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saying Goodbye<strong>_

Kimberly was seated on one of the living chairs as one of the cops continued to question her. She was shaking in fear as she finished giving her testimony for both of the shootings she'd witnessed that day. Jason, Trini, and Collin were each talking to their own personal cops as they went over their testimonies. After the questioning was finished, a few more cops came in. One of them was Adam.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he walked in with the chief. "How are you holding up?"

"We're all unharmed." Jason answered. "Just a little shaken up."

"Well that's understandable." He said. "I'm really sorry that all of this had to happen Kimberly."

"You and me both." Kimberly muttered as she pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair to let her hair dangle loosely over her shoulders.

The chief and Adam walked over to the window and began looking at the damage the riffle had caused. The chief clicked his tongue in disapproval as Adam stared through the hole.

"What were you all thinking coming out here?" the chief asked with a sigh.

"We thought it would be safe out here." Jason said. "I suggested we come here because not too many people know about this cabin. We didn't think the killer would find us out here."

The chief shook his head before looking up at the remaining officers in the room. "Clear the area and search for evidence. Park, you need to determine where the shooter was shooting from."

Adam nodded as he headed outside with the other cops. Jason stood up and handed the chief the duffle bag he'd found outside. "The sniper was shooting from the bushes on the other side of my car. I found this duffle bag behind them when I chased after him. He got away though."

The chief nodded as he carefully took the bag and set it on the floor.

"I'm scared…" Kimberly whimpered as Trini embraced her in a hug. "This guy… he killed that poor boy… and now he's after me and he isn't gonna stop until I'm dead…"

"Do you have any idea what the trajectory of the bullet was?" the chief asked all of them.

"With all due respect sir," Kimberly said through gritted teeth, "I don't have any idea. I was too busy being **shot **at to pay attention."

The chief nodded. "I was just making sure."

Trini hugged Kimberly tighter as she tried her best to soothe the shaking girl.

"So?" Trini said. "Do you think you guys are gonna be able to catch this Zeke guy that's after Kimberly?"

"It's likely to happen." He answered.

"Well it needs to happen." Kimberly said through tears. "This guy isn't gonna stop until he gets me. He's just gonna try again and again until"

"Enough Kimberly." Collin's voice came from behind her. "You don't know that."

"What do you mean I don't know! That guy has tried to kill me twice now! And you know what they say! Third time's a charm! That guy **killed **that boy and **I** saw him! He knows that I'm a threat to him!"

Collin looked away from Kimberly as he ran a hand across his face.

"You can't deny it." She said. "This guy is a cold-blooded murderer and he's just gonna keep coming after me until he gets me."

The door swung open and two officers walked in and over to the fireplace. One of them crouched down with a pair of tweezers and pulled something off the floor. "We found a bullet captain." He said.

"Alright. Get it down to the lab."

"Have you guys found anything else?" Trini asked.

"What else is there to find?" Kimberly asked. "This guy is probably a professional killer! He succeeded in doing away with his first victim. It's only a matter of time till he gets me. He knows that I can I.D. him. He knows that I will be a witness at his trial. So, he's not gonna stop till he kills me, am I right?"

The chief and Collin look at each other briefly before turning back to Kimberly.

"Alright." The chief sighed. "I'm gonna double the man power for our search. Ms. Hart, you'll be under police protection. You'll have a guard on you twenty-four seven."

"What else can we do to keep her safe?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Well… there's only one thing to do."

"What?" Kimberly asked as she ran a hand through her messy hair. "I'll do anything to stay clear of that criminal."

The room grew silent as Kimberly and the others awaited the commander's plan.

Before the commander had time to speak, the door had flung open. Billy ran inside with panic on his face. "Kimberly! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Physically, I'm fine Billy…"

"What happened? Do you know who tried to kill you?"

"It was the same guy that killed my old neighbor."

"Now wait a second." The commander spoke up. "We aren't positive about that. It could be someone else."

"So… what do we do now?" Billy asked the commander. "I mean, what happens next?"

"The commander has a plan to protect me." Kimberly said. "He just hasn't told us what that plan is quite yet though."

"Yeah." Collin said. "So commander… what is this plan of yours?"

The room grew silent as everyone anxiously awaited the commander's answer. He sighed before locking eyes with Kimberly. "Ms. Hart… to ensure that you are going to be safe at all times and to make sure that the culprit won't find out where you are… we are going to put you into a temporary witness protection program."

Gasps filled the room as Kimberly's eyes widened in shock.

"A witness protection program?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. "No way."

"Now come on Ms. Hart. It won't be forever. Just until we can catch the guy that's after you."

"And how long will that take?" Kimberly asked. "I can't do that to Jacob. I can't put him in a strange place away from his family, the people that he knows and loves!"

"He won't be going with you."

Kimberly's eyes widened at this news.

"This is getting better and better." She said with heavy sarcasm in her voice. "You want me to be **separated **from my son?"

"Listen to me. Think about what just happened in here not even twenty minutes ago. What if your son had been in this room when those shots were fired? What if you had gotten killed by one of those shots? Then, your son wouldn't have a mother. Am I right?"

Kimberly looked down at the floor as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Commander" Jason tried to reason.

"No." The commander cut him off. "Ms. Hart… you're gonna have to face the facts. You won't be safe until that killer has been locked behind bars or has a needle put in his arm."

"Oh really?" Collin said. "And with the Angel Grove PD's record, how long will that take."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth right now." The commander snapped.

"Commander…" Kimberly's voice came again. "How can you ask me to be away from my son for that long?"

"Kim…" Jason said walking over to her and Trini. "Even if you were to stay here in Angel Grove… you couldn't be with Jacob. Being in the same room with you puts him at risk."

"Oh my God…" she whispered as pain filled her heart.

"Kim…" Trini said calmly. "Jacob will be safe. I promise you that. All of us will look after him and see to it that he is well taken care of and safe."

"She's right." The commander says. "And you have my word on this. We won't rest until that killer is within our custody."

"I can't do it." Kimberly said shaking her head. "I can't do it. I am Jacob's mother and he needs me. Sure, you, Jason, and Billy are already like family to him… but that's not enough. He needs his mother."

"And father." Collin cut in. "I'm gonna have to say that I agree with Kimberly on this one. Jacob needs both of his parents in his life. When you're right, you're right Kim."

"Butt out would ya?" Jason said in annoyance.

"Excuse me, but this concerns **my **son." Collin smiled. "Kimberly doesn't need to go into the witness protection program. She can stay here in Angel Grove with me. I'll protect her."

"Are you kidding me?" Jason snapped. "And what makes you think she's gonna be safe in the house that's **right next door **to the house the first murder was committed in huh?"

"Actually, me and Katherine are moving in with my parents. They have a mansion you know and an entire security team. I'm positive that no one will get within ten feet of Kimberly."

Trini rolled her eyes. "As if. Being around you and Katherine would be like hell to her."

"Exactly." Kimberly said. "And besides. I don't wanna have to live around your new baby. It'll be a constant reminder of what the two of you did behind my back."

"Oh come on!" Collin protested. "She'll be safe there! And besides, it's better than having her whole life uprooted."

"That's enough arguing." The commander's voice boomed through the living room.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Collin said as he held out a hand to Kimberly. "Come on Kim. Let's go home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Trini said. "Not so fast! Kimberly's home is **not **with you. Not anymore."

"I said **enough arguing**." The commander said more sternly. "Now, I'm gonna go call a friend down out the bureau. I'll be right back."

Kimberly groaned in frustration as the commander disappeared for a few short minutes.

"Kim…" Billy said. "I think the commander's right. Look… I know you don't wanna leave Jacob. We don't want you to leave him either. But you're gonna have to put your happiness aside for a few minutes and **really **think about this. Think about what's best for Jacob. You've gotta do what's right to keep him protected and safe."

Kimberly took in Billy's words as her right hand dropped to her slightly swollen stomach. Finally, she made her decision. "You're right. I have to do what's best for my child."

"What?" Collin asked.

"I said Billy's right… Look… I'm sorry that I'm being so difficult everyone."

The commander came back into the room and stared at the scene before him.

"What's going on?" he asked as his eyes studied the faces of those in the room.

"Well… Billy made me realize that I need to put my child first."

"I did?" Billy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "You did. That's why… I've decided to go into the program."

Collin ran a hand over his face as he sighed angrily. "Kimberly, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah Collin." She said correcting him. "I do. So commander… go ahead and tell your friend I'll do it. I guess… I'll go and grab the bag I packed from the back room and I'll get ready to go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Collin said pushing her back into the chair gently. "You were just one-hundred percent against this whole witness protection thing and then two seconds later you're doing a complete one-eighty?"

"Billy's convinced me that this is the right thing to be doing."

"Don't give me that crap." Collin said. "Look Kim, I know you. I mean I **really** know you and what you are doing right now… it's **so **out of character."

"Look Collin… I've been through **a lot **today. I was shot at. I was humiliated, embarrassed, and yelled at and I had a **very **important decision to make that affected both my life and everyone's around me. Please don't try to change my mind or figure out why I feel the way I do about this situation."

"Can we talk about this at least?"

"No." the commander commanded in a firm voice. "She's made up her mind, now let it be."

Collin growled as he crossed the room to walk off some of his anger. Trini hugged Kimberly another time.

"Maybe this is the right thing to do." She said. "No matter how much we don't want you to go… I just don't see another way to resolve this issue."

Kimberly nodded as she wiped her eyes free of tears. "So… when do I leave?"

"As soon as possible." The commander answered. "We can't give this guy a chance to regroup. We need to get you to the safe house as soon as possible."

"Can… one of you bring me Jacob?" Kimberly asked. "I… wanna say goodbye."

"It isn't too late to change your mind Kim." Collin said convincingly. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to." Kimberly said in a whisper. "It's the only way that I'll know for sure that he'll be safe."

"Here's mommy." Billy said with a smile as he came into the room. Kimberly held her arms out as Billy walked over and handed her Jacob.

"There's my sweet little boy." She cooed as she smiled at the little boy. Jacob pointed up at the ceiling and began babbling something as he smiled. Kimberly nuzzled her head against his curls as she inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Collin asked.

"I wanna remember everything about him. The way he looks. The way he smiles. The way he smells…"

Collin and Trini smiled at her as Jason walked into the room carrying two suitcases.

"You almost ready to go?" the commander asked.

Kimberly looked up at him, teary eyed, as she nodded. "Yeah… just give me a few minutes to say goodbye."

"Trini?" Jason called out to her. "Can you carry this other suitcase for me?"

Trini nodded as she stood to assist him. Billy and the commander also headed outside.

"Sweetie…" Kimberly said to Jacob. "Mommy… she has to… go away for a little while… but I want you to know that I love you. I love you **so **much Jacob and nothing is **ever **gonna change that. Hey! I have an idea! I want you to draw mommy pictures everyday! And when I get back, I'm gonna look at all of them and you can look at them too. How's that sound?"

Collin smiled at Kimberly. "I'll be sure to buy him a box of crayons."

"Thanks." She said without bothering to look at him.

Suddenly, Kimberly grew stiff as Jacob began to gently pat her belly. "Ba-Baby!" he cooed.

Kimberly froze as Collin looked at her questioningly.

"Baby?" he asked as Kimberly's mouth fell open.

"What did you say Jake?" Collin asked curiously.

"Oh, he didn't say anything." Kimberly said quickly. "He's just babbling."

"Kimberly, what the hell did he just say?"

"He said a word Collin. Baby. It's just a word. He's been learning all kinds of new words recently. Like… play, doggy, kitty, hungry…"

"No. He said baby. He's said it plenty of times. What I don't understand is why he was touching you when he said it this time?"

"How could I possibly know the answer to that Collin? I can't read the mind of a one-year-old."

"Why are you acting so… suspiciously?" he asked curiously as he took a seat in the matching armchair.

"How am I supposed to act Collin? I was shot at today, in case you've forgotten, and there's a man that wants to kill me. Lest we not forget, I'm being pursued by the guy and I have to go into the witness protection program because of him. What do you expect me to do? Pop open a can of beer and dance around the room singing Madonna songs?"

"Kimberly"

"Collin… you just don't understand! I'm acting this way because I am worried and scared. I have to leave our son to protect both him and myself and I don't know how long I'm going to be gone! I'm gonna miss out on so much of his life! He might be speaking in complete sentences when I get back! Or maybe he'll be applying for college or something! Point is… I don't know how long I'm going to be gone and… I'm gonna miss out on so much of my son's life…"

Kimberly stood up from the chair and walked into the kitchen to calm herself.

"Easy Kimberly…" she whispered once Collin was out of sight. "You need to calm down. All of this pressure and freaking out isn't good for the baby…"

Collin walked into the kitchen with the commander and Jason behind him.

"Is it almost that time?" she asked growing sad again.

"Yeah." The commander said. "I'm giving you five minutes to finish up your goobyes."

"Make that seven." Collin said. "Kimberly… I still would like to know what my son meant by what he said earlier."

"I already told you Collin. He said the word baby. He's been learning **tons **of words. How the heck am I supposed to know what he meant by it."

"It's probably his own little secret language." Jason joked.

"Yeah." Kimberly said, smiling slightly. "Babies do things all the time that their parents just don't understand. Oh well. I love him anyways. Which reminds me… Collin… even though Jacob will be staying with… you and the witch… I want you to promise me that you'll allow him to visit Jason, Trini, and Billy. I mean… they're his godparents and he loves them dearly. They're like family to him."

"I understand." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'd never keep a child from its family."

Kimberly felt her stomach grow heavier at his words. The commander cleared his throat.

"It's… about that time." He said. "Finish saying your goodbyes."

Kimberly nodded as she carried Jacob into the living room. Trini and Billy were standing by the fireplace with Adam.

"Hey guys." She greeted with a sad smile. "It's… time…"

Trini nodded as she crossed the room and grasped her friend in a huge hug. "Be safe Kimberly." She whispered in her ear. "Both of you…"

Kimberly nodded as she looked away. "I'm gonna miss you so much Trini. You're my best friend! I don't know how I'm gonna go on without seeing your smiling face every day!"

Trini nodded as Adam hugged Kimberly. "Hey there." He said. "You'll be fine. I'm gonna make sure that we catch this killer and then you'll be able to come back here to see all of us and your son."

"Thanks Adam. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Adam smiled as he released her. Billy grabbed onto her next.

"Oh Billy…" she whispered.

"I know Kim."

"Thanks for everything you've done for me these past couple of days. And when you finish that new invention of yours that you were talking about earlier, hide it because you said I was gonna be the first to see it."

Billy laughed as he pulled away from her. Kimberly turned around and began crying again as Jason kissed her cheek and hugged her close.

"You are the greatest friend that I've ever had." He said. "I love you like a sister. I always have and I always will. I will keep a close eye on the two demons that are guarding little Jake and I promise to keep them in check."

Kimberly nodded as he let go of her. She then turned to Collin.

"Come here little man." He said as he pulled the baby out of Kimberly's arms. Kimberly felt her heart break as her arms became empty.

"Say bye to mommy buddy. Say bye bye."

Jacob squealed as he waved at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled through her tears at the little boy. "That's right baby. Bye bye." She whispered.

"Goodbye." Collin said with an encouraging smile. Kimberly nodded as the commander walked over to hold the door open.

"Let's be on our way Ms. Hart." He said.

Kimberly walked over to the door and paused to turn around to her friends. All of them stood in the living room with sad faces as she waved her final goodbye. Adam ushered her out and shut the door behind them.

"So…" she said wiping her face free of tears as she walked through the dark. "Where is this… safe house exactly?"

"That is classified information." Adam answered, "but I'll be the one taking you there."

"Thanks Adam." She smiled as he held the door open to his undercover cruiser. Kimberly climbed into the back of the cruiser as Adam closed its door behind her. He then hopped into the driver's seat and cut the engine on.

As they drove down the stone path and turned to the left, Kimberly looked out the rearview window sadly as Angel Grove disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I hope you guys liked it! So, what's gonna happen next? I know you're just itching to find out! Well, leave a review and sit tight because the next chapter is coming your way very soon!**


	6. Are You Sleeping

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I know that you're all going to be excited when you read this one! After five chapters, Tommy is FINALLY in the story(Even if it's for a few sentences)! Lol Here's the catch though; Tommy and Kimberly have never met each other before! How is this chapter gonna turn out then? Lol Well, you're just gonna have to read on and find out then aren't ya? Lol**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I also don't own the entire plot of this story. The main idea comes from the creators and writers of "Days of our Lives." I do, however, own any made up characters that you are reading about in this fanfic!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are You Sleeping<strong>_

When Kimberly opened her eyes, she saw trees whizzing past her along with street lights that were emitting a glowing orange light upon the sidewalk below them. She released a small yawn as she pulled her face off the cold glass of the window.

"Well, it's good to see that you're finally awake." Adam said with a tired smile as she sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked through a yawn as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

"We're almost to our destination."

Kimberly adjusted herself in the seat to sit upright. "Where… exactly is our destination. And don't give me that "classified information" speech. We're friends Adam. You can trust me."

Adam looked at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. "We're heading towards a small town known as Reefside."

"Reefside? Never heard of it."

"That's the point. Why would the chief send you somewhere that you know like the back of your hand? Reefside is exactly four hours from Angel Grove."

"What! Four hours! And you've been driving the entire time! Adam… it's going on midnight. You must be tired."

"I'm okay. And besides, it's not like I have to drive back to Angel Grove immediately."

"So… you're gonna be staying with me?"

"Not exactly. I have a hotel. You will be staying at a safe house with your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

Adam nodded as he hit his turn signal. His cruiser hung a left and pulled into the gates of a giant church.

"I'm staying in a church?" she asked as she stared at the building in awe.

"Well… not exactly. This is just the drop off point. You'll be taken to the safe house by one of the temple's leaders."

"Oh…" she said.

Silence filled the cruiser as Adam pulled to the front steps of the cathedral. He put the car in park and cut the engine off.

"Here we are." He said forcing a smile.

Kimberly nodded her head as she unbuckled her seat belt. She looked up at the church as a woman came rushing down the stairs. She was a nun.

"Why hello there." She greeted with a soft smile as she held open Kimberly's door. "You must be Kimberly. It's nice to meet you."

"Umm… it's nice to meet you to miss… uh…"

"Sister Teresa." The woman finished with another smile. "Here dear. Let me gather your things."

"Oh. Thank you."

Sister Teresa walked to the back of Adam's cruiser and grabbed one of her bags. Adam grabbed the other one and slammed the trunk shut.

"Where should I take this?" he asked.

"Just follow me dearie." She replied as she walked back up the stairs.

Kimberly took a deep breath as she followed the woman up the stairs. Two other nuns greeted the three of them when they reached the top of the stairs. They held the door open to let them inside. Kimberly stared around in awe as she followed Sister Teresa through the halls of the church. The ceilings were five stories tall and they were decorated with images. The walls were made of carved, white marble and the floors were formed of a pretty pink, clay tile. There were a few paintings of bible images, a trophy case, and a statue of Mary that they walked past.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"To a place where you will be safe my dear child." Sister Teresa answered with a soft tone to her voice.

They were greeted by another nun at the end of the long corridor. She smiled as she opened another door that revealed a set of stairs going downward. Sister Teresa continued walking and Adam and Kimberly followed her closely. The stairs lead down to another long corridor that was very dark. The only sources of light were coming from two florescent lights on opposite ends of the hall and two red lights coming from the two safety lights on the ceiling. Kimberly shivered as they continued walking.

"You okay?" Adam asked in worry.

"I'm fine. It's just a little creepy down here."

Sister Teresa giggled as they continued walking. When they reached the second florescent light, there was another door. Sister Teresa pushed it open and another set of stairs was revealed. The three of them walked up and Kimberly's eyes widened when she saw that they were in a smaller hallway that resembled one in a hotel. Sister Teresa led them down to the second to last door and pulled a key from her pocket. She put it into the lock and opened the door. Kimberly smiled at the room.

The walls were a medium-toned pastel blue with white wooden trim. There were two windows. One straight across from the door and on the far left wall. There was a white, metal coat rack to the right of the door next to a security alarm. There were also two other doors. Right below the window in front of her was a queen-sized bed made up with a pastel blue and chocolate bed set and two chocolate-colored nightstands, one holding a lamp and the other a digital clock and a phone. There was a kitchen to the left of the door near the other window. It was an average kitchen that could use a little work, but it did have a stainless-steel stove. There was also a small television, a cream-colored couch, a fish tank, and a dresser that matched the two nightstand tables.

"Well Kimberly," Sister Teresa said, "welcome to your temporary home. I hope you'll find it rather comfortable for your stay."

"Thanks." Kimberly said gratefully as she walked further into the room. "What's behind those two doors? One's got to be a bathroom."

"You would be correct my dear. The other door is a closet containing cleaning supplies, a trash can, and a small shelving pantry."

Kimberly nodded. "Nice. So… where's this bodyguard I'm supposed to be getting?"

"She'll be here in a little while." Sister Teresa replied.

"What! Why isn't she here now! I can't be left alone for even thirty seconds! What if the killer finds me!"

"Whoa now Kimberly." Adam said. "Calm down. You'll be safe here. There's no way that killer guy knows where you are and everything will be even safer when Helga gets here. She's a nun, just like Sister Teresa and I know you'll be safe with her. She's very skilled at her job and she's a black belt. You'll have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Kimberly nodded as she sighed in relief. "Okay."

"Alright then." Sister Teresa said with a smile. "I'm gonna let you settle down for the night. Now Kimberly, right next to that phone on the nightstand is a list of numbers. You are only allowed to dial those that are on the paper. One is to place a grocery order, one is to call the maintenance worker, one is your emergency supervisor, and the other is my number. You can come see me back in the temple any time you'd like. I'm a good listener and I offer wonderful counseling. Any questions?"

Kimberly shook her head as Sister Teresa set the suitcase she'd been carrying on the floor.

"Alright then my dear. I will see you soon. Goodnight."

"Night." Kimberly said. "And thank you."

Sister Teresa nodded as she exited the room.

Kimberly looked around the room as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So… this is my new home huh?"

Adam nodded. "It's not too shabby. In fact, I think it's just right."

Kimberly walked over to the window in the kitchen area and stared through it. She couldn't see anything but trees. She went to the other window and looked out. Her eyes were greeted by the cathedral she'd walked through minutes ago. It was a football field length away.

"So… this safe house is connected to the church?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty cool. You can't see this building because the church is blocking it."

"Oh. That's a relief."

"You hungry?"

"No. I ate enough back at the… cabin. I think I'll just shower and go to bed."

"Alright then. Helga should be arriving in a few minutes, so you'll only be alone for a little while. Goodnight Kimberly, and stay safe."

"Night." She said hugging him tightly.

Adam left the room leaving Kimberly alone in silence. "Okay. Shower it is."

Kimberly dug through the suitcase Sister Teresa had left on the floor and pulled out a bottle of rice flower and Shea body wash. She also grabbed the matching lotion and body splash, her toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, lavender shampoo, a hair dryer, a hairbrush, and a pair of pajamas. She then walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom had turquoise paneled walls with white trim and a white tiled floor. There was a white porcelain toilet, a matching sink with a silver spout and handles, a silver hand towel and towel rack, and a silver clawed bath tub with a shower attached. There were orange rugs in front of the tub and toilet and the shower curtain was also orange. A candle was on top of the toilet. From where she was standing the label appeared to read "nectarine."

Kimberly set her body wash and shampoo inside of the tub as she turned the faucet on and switched it to shower mode. She then set the rest of her items on top of the closed toilet lid. She undressed herself quickly and locked the door before stepping in to the shower to be greeted by a soft, hot rain. She sighed in contentment as the water soaked her pale skin.

"Ahh… Just what I needed. A nice, hot shower to wash all my troubles of the day away."

Kimberly leaned out of the shower and grabbed a wash cloth off the rack. She then shut the shower curtain behind her. She squeezed a good amount of body wash onto the cloth and worked up a good lather. She then proceeded to wash herself. Kimberly sighed as sadness once again came over her. Jacob… he'd almost blown her secret today and he was just a baby! Collin was ready to interrogate her the minute "baby" left the boy's lips. Then there was the looks on everyone's faces as she was ushered away… she hated the fact that she had to leave all of them. She was going to miss them so much. Well… she was going to miss everyone except Collin. He could go off with Katherine and be happy. Still… the way he held her when the bullet had broken through the window's glass… it was the way he used to hold her. When he loved her more than anything else in the world.

Kimberly shook her thoughts off as she rinsed the soap from her body. She then reached for her bottle of shampoo. She squeezed the bottle's contents into her hand and began to run the soap through every inch of her hair.

"Life sucks…" she said to herself as she continued washing her hair.

After finishing her shower, brushing her teeth, and drying her hair, Kimberly slid on a fresh pair of panties and a pink night gown. She shoved her bathroom items into a basket underneath the sink and exited the bathroom.

"Hello!" a loud, rough foreign accent greeted her. Kimberly jumped in surprise at the person's voice.

"What the heck?" she said. Kimberly looked up and cringed at the sight of the woman staring at her. The woman was large and round. She had a double chin and a mole that clung for dear life onto the top one. Her eyes were brown and small and she had the cheeks of a bulldog. Her hair was a disheveled mess of brown with blonde highlights gone wrong and it was gathered in a bun. She wore a larger robe similar to the one Sister Teresa had on when she left.

"Oh." Kimberly said. "You must be Helga."

"That is right and it's **Sister **Helga to you."

Kimberly stared at the woman. "…okay…?"

"Stand up straight! Don't slouch! And for heaven's sake, **smile**! You look like someone just died!"

Kimberly shuddered as the woman place a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Actually **Sister **Helga someone did die today and I was trying my best to forget about it. But since you just happened to bring it up"

"No back talking!" Sister Helga interrupted. "Now, we need to go over a few ground rules."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Rule number one, no unnecessary conversations. Number two, do not bring up anything regarding your current situation. Number three all secrets are to be disposed of immediately. Number four, you can only watch the programs that I have written down on that notepad near the television. Number five…"

Kimberly yawned as Helga continued to ramble aimlessly through her list of rules. She sighed as her eyes quickly moved to check the digital clock. Helga had been talking for twenty minutes and she wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

'I'm so tired…' she thought. 'There has to be something I can do to shut her up.'

Kimberly jumped out of her thoughts as Helga's lips finally stopped moving.

"Are you finished?" Kimberly asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yes. Now could you be a dear and fetch me a glass of water? I need to prepare myself for bed and prepare my medication."

"Medication?" Kimberly asked interestedly.

"Yes. My sleeping medication. It relaxes me and calms down my schizophrenia."

"You're a schiz?" Kimberly asked as her eyes widened.

Helga nodded as she pulled the pills out of a bag beside the coffee table. "Don't worry honey. It's just a few minor hallucinations and night terrors. Nothing you need to worry about."

"That's what you think." Kimberly muttered under her breath.

Helga took a pill out of her bag and set it on the coffee table. She then grabbed a few things to shower with. She began rambling aimlessly again about discipline as she walked off and into the bathroom. Kimberly smiled, for an idea had already entered her head. She ran over to the kitchen and filled a small cup with water. She then ran back over to the coffee table and crouched down to grab the bottle of pills from Helga's bag. Kimberly dumped the entire bottle onto the table and began to crush the pills into dust with the bottom of the remote.

"You're a little soft right now!" Helga's voice boomed over the running water in the bathroom, "but don't worry! I'm gonna change all that and whip you into shape!"

"Is that so?" Kimberly replied as she tried to contain her laughter. Kimberly smiled as she finished crushing the remaining pills. She then held the glass of water at the edge of the table and scooped the crushed pills into the cup. When she finished she stirred the drugged beverage with a pen on the table and set the cup next to the remaining pill Helga had set out earlier. She dusted the rest of the pill dust off the coffee table and ran into the kitchen with the pill bottle still in her hand. She began flipping through the cupboards to find something to substitute the pills with. Finally she found a box of Kix cereal. She tossed a couple of pieces into the bottle and placed the lid on it just in time to hear the water cut off in the bathroom. Kimberly ran back over to the table and slid the pill bottle into Helga's bag she then ran back to lie on the bed.

Helga emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later dressed in a two pieced, teddy bear pajama set. She smiled as she walked over to the couch. "Boy. Wasn't that refreshing? Now I can take my pill and go to bed. Kimberly nodded as Helga sat down and flipped the TV on. She then proceeded to place the pill in her mouth and drink the water beside it.

"I'm gonna go ahead and use the restroom before bed." Kimberly said quickly. "I'll be back."

Helga muttered something as she groggily stood up to shut off the lights. Kimberly walked back into the room a few minutes later. The room was dark and covered in a blue glow that was emitting from the TV. The volume was turned down really low as Law and Order: SVU played on the screen. Helga was passed out on the pullout bed snoring loudly. Kimberly sighed as she crossed the room and climbed into the large bed. Pulling the covers over her, she patted her belly twice to say goodnight to her developing child before joining Helga in the world of slumber.

**Kimberly's Dreams**

Kimberly opened her eyes and found that she was standing in the front lobby of the Youth Center. She looked around as unfamiliar faces passed by her and headed outside. She walked down the hall and turned into the recreation area. Trini and Jason were seated at a table talking to Ernie. Jason's hand lay on top of hers as the two of them spoke to Ernie. Their whole demeanor was depressing and Kimberly could feel it.

"Trini! Jason!" she called out to them, but they didn't respond to her voice. "Trini?"

Kimberly approached their table cautiously. She waved at them to try and get their attention.

"Trini! Jason!" The two of them continued to stare sadly at Ernie, not even flinching at the sound of her voice.

"What's going on?" she asked herself as panic began to build in her chest.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Ernie said sadly as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I just can't believe that she's gone."

"Yeah." Trini said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I think the thing that upsets me the most about this entire situation… is the fact that the commander promised us she'd be safe. He swore that that murder was **never **gonna find her… And now…"

Trini broke down as Jason wrapped his arm around her to pull her into a hug.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked again.

"Oh Kimberly…" Jason whispered. "I can't believe he got her."

Kimberly froze at Jason's words. "He… he got me? Is this some kind of a joke? Ernie! Jason! Can't you see me? Hey!"

Kimberly moved her hand to touch Ernie's shoulder. She gasped as her hand passed right through it.

"I'm…"

"Dead." A voice came from behind her.

Kimberly gasped as the heartbreaking scene she'd just witnessed faded to black. She turned around slowly and screamed as she came face to face with Zeke, the man who was after her. Zeke held a pistol similar to the one she'd seen him kill her neighbor with earlier.

"Please…" she pleaded. "Don't do this."

"If I don't, you're gonna snitch on me! Wait… you already did!"

"No!" Kimberly shrieked as she began running. She was stopped in her tracks as Zeke appeared in front of her.

"Bye bye Birdie." He sang as he pulled the trigger.

**End Dream**

Kimberly screamed as she sat up quickly in her bed. Relief washed over her when she found that she was in no danger and that she was sitting in the room. It wasn't exactly bright outside just yet. It looked like the sun was still rising. She turned her head to the left and looked at the digital clock beside her. It was only seven in the morning. She pushed the covers forward and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As she took a shaky breath, she ran a hand over her stomach. She jumped in surprise as a large growling sound filled the room. She suddenly remembered that Helga was asleep on the couch.

"I guess it's time to get up huh?" she said to her belly. Kimberly pushed herself out off of the mattress and slowly walked over to the kitchen. She began opening cabinets to find a cup. She then filled the cup with water from the faucet. She guzzled it hurriedly and set the glass on the counter as she ran a hand through her hair, but jumped again as Helga's snoring grew louder.

"Oh no. I cannot sit in here and listen to this all morning. I never thought this could be possible, but Helga's more annoying when she's asleep then when she's awake. Maybe giving her all those sleeping pills wasn't a good idea." Kimberly walked over to the pull out couch and stared at Helga. With a sigh she began pushing away some of her covers. "Is the remote under her?"

Kimberly pushed Helga's body until it rolled over. She cheered to herself as she retrieved it, but her cheering was cut short as Helga rolled on top of her. "Oh God!" she gasped breathlessly as she pushed herself out from underneath her. Helga continued snoring. She hadn't moved an inch "Hmm… I wonder if there's anything loud enough on to drown her out?"

Kimberly took a seat on the edge of the bed as she began to flip through the channels. After three minutes, she'd found a cartoon that seemed sort of interesting. Kimberly smiled as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen area. "Okay… I wonder if there's any other cereal in here besides Kix?" she asked herself as she began raiding the cabinets like she had earlier that morning. She smiled as her hand grabbed hold of a box of Cookie Crisp. "Oh yeah!"

Kimberly found a bowl and poured her cereal in it along with milk that she'd discovered in the fridge. She walked over to the cabinet closest to the door and smiled when she found what she needed; a spoon. Just as she prepared to go back for her bowl, the doorknob began to jiggle. Kimberly could feel her heart skip a beat as panic began rising in her chest.

"Helga!" she shouted as she ran over to the snoring woman. "Helga! Wake up! There's someone at the door! Helga!"

Helga continued to snore loudly. Kimberly's panicked cries obviously weren't enough to bring her out of her coma like sleep.

"Helga **please** wake up! You're supposed to be protecting me! Oh, who am I kidding! It's my fault she's asleep anyways! I basically just signed my own death wish!"

The doorknob began to jiggle harder and pounding could be heard on the other side. Someone was definitely trying to get into the room. Kimberly silently began to scream as she began searching through Helga's bag. Certainly, a woman who'd been hired to protect her carried a gun right? Kimberly's face paled when she found no gun in the bag.

"What do I do!" she said as tears burned at the brim of her eyes. "Helga!" she shouted again. "Come on! Wake up! You have to protect us!"

Kimberly's eyes widened when she heard a set of keys outside the door. The doorknob began to jiggle again. As the door slowly began to slide open, Kimberly jumped up from the bed and hid around the other side beneath the couch's arm rest.

"Come out slowly." An unfamiliar voice came. It belonged to a man. "Hands in the air."

Not knowing what else to do, Kimberly took a deep, shaky breath as she slowly stood to her feet. She raised her arms in surrender as her back remained turned from the man in the doorway.

"Alright…" she said with a slight tremor in her voice. "I'm up. I surrender. Just… please… don't kill me… I don't wanna die…"

"Turn around." The unknown man commanded.

Kimberly swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat before turning around slowly. Her face washed over with relief and uncertainty as she saw a man that wasn't Zeke.

"You're… Kimberly Hart right?" the man asked. Kimberly didn't answer as she shook with fright. The man was pointing a gun at her and she wasn't sure at this point if he was a friend or a foe. "Yeah." He said as he put the gun away. "You're her. I recognize you from the picture."

"W-who are you?" she asked as she slowly began to lower her hands.

"Agent Tommy Oliver." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another awesome chapter! I was really excited when I wrote this. I could envision the entire sleeping pill situation in my head lol Well; this is the end of this chapter, so you know what to do! Review and sit tight, because the next chapter is coming to you soon!**


	7. Tommy

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and this one will definitely contain more Tommy than the previous lol So, I'm not going to waste anymore time by babbling, so let's just get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I also don't own the entire plot to the story. That credit goes to the writers and the creators of "Days of our Lives," but all of the made up details, most of the lines, and any made up characters you're reading about belong entirely to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tommy<strong>_

Kimberly stared at the unfamiliar man as relief washed over her face. The man had a lightly tanned skin tone and muscles that could be seen through his shirt. He was dressed in a short sleeve black shirt with a darker black jacket covering it. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of black boots. His hair was long and brown, pulled back in a ponytail. He had a small amount of facial hair that was growing on his chin. If Kimberly weren't so afraid of the guy, she would've automatically seen him as some sort of male model. The man slid his gun back into its holding place as he closed the door behind him.

"Who are you?" she asked him nervously.

"I'm agent Tommy Oliver. I work for the FBI." Tommy pulled his badge out of his coat pocket and held it up to where Kimberly could see it. She nodded as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh…" she said breathlessly as she placed her left hand over her heart. "Thank God. I thought you were the guy who's after me or someone that may be working for him."

"Sorry about that." He said apologizing. "I thought the place had been compromised. I was just gonna bring in a few pictures for you to look at of a few suspects the commander's rounded up. I tried calling Helga when I arrived at the cathedral, but she didn't answer." Tommy peered over Kimberly's head and stared at Helga whose mouth had fallen open as she lie still on the couch. "What's wrong with her?" he asked concerned as he crossed the room towards the pullout bed.

"Uh…" Kimberly said as she quickly scanned her brain for an explanation. "She fell asleep. I was watching Law and Order last night and she was really bored. She clocked out like a light."

Tommy mouthed the word "oh" as he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes began looking around for any signs of the woman's phone. They stopped searching when he spied it lying on the floor next to a glass of water that had fallen over. "Well, this would be why she didn't answer." He said as he picked it up. The phone was covered in water and small white specks.

Kimberly felt nervousness in her stomach as she caught sight of the small leftover residue from the sleeping pills. Tommy tried to power the phone on, but his efforts were meaningless. The phone just wouldn't turn on.

"I'll just go ahead and wake her up then." He said leaning over to the sleeping woman. "Helga?" Helga grunted at the sound of his voice, but her eyes didn't budge. "Helga?" he said a little louder. Helga continued to lie there. "Hmm… she must be a heavy sleeper. Unless… say? Do you know if she hit or head or anything before the two of you went to bed last night?"

"Uh… no." Kimberly said hesitantly. "I mean… I dunno. I went to the bathroom and she was passed out on the couch when I came back."

Tommy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. Kimberly felt the room getting smaller as he pulled Helga's eyelids back and shone the flashlight into her eyes. He cut the light off and sat back as he tried to piece together what was happening. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say she was drugged." He concluded.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she averted her gaze to the floor. "Really?" she said in fake shock.

"Did she eat or drink anything before you went into the bathroom?"

"Um… oh yeah! She had a glass of water with her medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah! She said she takes sleeping pills every night before bed to help her sleep peacefully. She's a schizophrenic."

Tommy bent over and picked up the clear glass that had spilled on the floor. "And this was the cup she drank from after taking her medicine?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I guess so."

Tommy squinted as he looked into the glass. There was residue at the bottom of a glass, kind of like the residue left at the bottom of a glass of lemonade that you've mixed into your drink. Tommy raised an eyebrow as he scooped up some of the residue with his index finger. He sniffed it once before tasting a tiny bit of it. As he swallowed it, realization suddenly hit him. He set the glass on the coffee table before standing up.

"Alright Kimberly. You've got some explaining to do."

Kimberly's shoulders shrunk as she bowed her head.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Okay… so she did take sleeping pills before bed."

"How many?"

"Well… one… plus the rest of the… bottle."

"Wait a second, what?"

"I… kind of crushed up the remaining pills and slid them into her drink."

"What the hell? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!"

"Well... no… not really… But you don't understand! She was driving me **insane**! She was all about procedure, and respect, and discipline! I had enough of her babbling! All I wanted was a little sleep! Is that too much to ask? But **no**! She just wouldn't shut up! Agh!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked at him with an offended look on her face. "You are in the **witness protection program**. It's not supposed to be all dandelions and rainbows! It's gonna be tough and no, you aren't going to like it all the time. But that's just how this program works! It's to keep you safe, not to please your every personal desire. Helga was sent here to protect you from the guy that's after you. Now, how can she do that if she's been knocked out by the person she's supposed to be looking after her?"

"Oh, come on! I think you're over reacting **just **a little bit."

"Over reacting? This isn't over reacting! This is me trying to understand how someone could do something **so stupid**! You'd better be thanking God right now that I'm not that killer who's after you. But when Helga wakes up, you might be wishing I were him."

Kimberly jumped as Helga released a grunted groan. Tommy turned around and saw that Helga's eyes were opening. He took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Helga? Are you alright?"

Helga's eyes moved around in confusion as she tried to steady her vision. "Tommy? Is that you?"

Tommy nodded as he looked at Kimberly.

"What are you doing here?" Helga grunted. "What happened?"

Tommy shrugged as he looked at Kimberly. There was some sort of eagerness in his expression, almost like he was waiting for a bomb to drop.

"Whoa… My head is killing me! And this God awful taste in my mouth… If I didn't know any better I'd say I was… drugged…"

Helga's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to Kimberly who was standing stiffly on the other side of the mattress.

"You…" she said pushing herself up into a sitting position. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Tommy bit his lip to contain his oncoming laughter as Helga stood up from the bed. She stomped around the back of the couch and over to Kimberly.

"I said, **what the hell did you do to me**"

Kimberly laughed nervously as she poked her fingers together. "Well… you just seemed really tired last night, so… I thought that I should help you out."

"So you fill my water with sleeping pills!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Well…"

"That does it! I've had **quite **the visit and I'm ready to go!" Helga shouts. "I quit!"

"What?" Tommy says in disbelief. "But Helga!"

"I knew something was wrong with her the minute I stepped into this room. She was always to herself, so disrespectful! And now, I come to find out that she's aspiring to be a murderer? I'm done!"

Helga grabbed her bag and the rest of her things in a matter of seconds before storming out of the room in her pajamas. Kimberly stared at the door with her mouth ajar as Tommy shook his head.

"And there goes a perfectly good bodyguard." He sighed.

"Good." Kimberly said pretending not to care. "I don't think I could take one more second of her bickering in that stupid voice of hers."

Tommy shook his head. "You aren't always gonna like who you're stuck with. Sometimes, you just have to suck it up. Well, I'd better call my boss and let him know that another agent needs to be sent in to look after you."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she pushed past him to fold up the pullout couch. Tommy stared at her for a few moments before reaching into his jacket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Do you keep everything in that coat of yours?" Kimberly asked as she stuck the couch cushions back in their place

"Of course." He sighed. "I don't carry a purse like you do."

Kimberly giggled as she tossed the remaining pillows on the couch. She took Helga's discarded blanket and wrapped it around her as she sat on the couch to watch the rest of the cartoon that was on.

Tommy shook his head as he held his phone up to his ear. He straightened himself as his captain's voice boomed through his phone. "Captain." He greeted. "Yes. This is agent Oliver. I was calling to let you know that we're gonna need a replacement agent to work the Kimberly Hart case."

Kimberly glanced at Tommy quickly before turning her attention back to the television.

"What!" he shouted turning her attention away from the TV. "No! Commander… look, I didn't go to a four year training facility to wind up doing babysitting jobs! Yes, I **am** ignoring a direct order! I was sent here to check on Helga whose **job **is to look after hostages! **My job **is to do undercover work! That's what I've been **trained** for! But sir! Wait!"

Tommy growled in frustration as he flipped his phone shut.

"Something wrong Agent Oliver?" Kimberly asked with a smirk.

Tommy sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "For some strange reason, there aren't any other available agents to handle your case. And since I'm already here… my boss has decided that I should remain here and handle the case. This is **not **what I had in mind when I filled out my job description…"

"So you're the new guy huh?" she asked as her smirk turned into a curious smile. "Oh boy. Isn't **this **gonna be a blast."

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled by the idea either. But what my boss says goes… unfortunately."

"Well, if being my bodyguard sounds that horrible to you, why don't you just quit? Helga quit and she doesn't have to deal with me, so if you want the same results, you should do the same."

Tommy shook his head as Kimberly stood up from the couch and walked to the refrigerator.

"I'm not going to quit my job. I've worked too hard to get where I am today, and I'm not going to just throw everything I've worked for away. I'm just gonna tough this thing out and get it over with. Then, I can move on to more important matters."

"Hmm…" Kimberly smiled as she took a jar of pickles out of the fridge. "So… it looks like we're stuck together huh?" A smirk found its way to her lips as she took a giant, crunchy bite out of it.

"No. **You're **stuck with **me**."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable Kimberly." He said. "You have a few mug shots to look at."

"Right now?" she whined as Tommy grabbed the remote from beside her and turned the TV off.

"Yes. Right now. The sooner you look, the sooner you'll get done."

"Fine. Let's do this then."

Tommy walked outside the main door and came back in carrying a green duffle bag. He set it beside the kitchen counter and pulled a giant book out. The book had a worn out leather cover and it was thick. Kimberly's head hurt just looking at it. Tommy set the book on the coffee table in front of her and pointed at the book, motioning for her to begin looking. Kimberly stared at him in disbelief before sighing heavily. She got onto her knees and began hurriedly flipping through pages while saying "no." Tommy removed his jacket and took a seat on the sofa beside her as he watched, amusedly, as she flipped through the book. After ten minutes of looking at faces, she'd reached the end of the book.

"None of them are Zeke." She said, as though she were stating the obvious. "Now, can you give me back the remote?"

"Oh no. We're just getting started Kimberly." Tommy walked back over to the abandoned duffle bag and pulled out four more identical books. Kimberly groaned as he set them in front of her. "Keep looking." He smiled. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she began her scan again.

**Two Hours Later**

Kimberly felt her head bobbing as she struggled to keep her eyelids open. She released a stifled yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. "How much longer do I have to look at pictures?" she whined.

"Until you've gone through all the albums."

"That's gonna take forever! Can't I just take a short recess? I need to get some food in my system!"

"Wasn't that jar of pickles enough?" Tommy asked as he pointed at the empty pickle jar on the coffee table. "You ate the whole jar **and **drank the juice in forty-five minutes."

"Pickles are just snacks!" she protested. "What I need is something with plenty of protein. I need meat."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about your hunger situation. You just keep looking through those mug shots. You only have two books left."

Kimberly groaned as she flipped to the next page in her book. Tommy walked over to the fridge and opened it to search for any kind of meat. There was plenty of lunch meat and hot dogs. There was also steak, hamburger meat, and shrimp frozen in the freezer. He smiled when he found a package of bacon.

"I'll save this stuff for later." He said as he closed the fridge and moved to the cabinets.

"We can have a bigger meal later on. For now, what do you think about a bag of marsh mellows?"

"Sounds great." Kimberly said with little enthusiasm as she flipped to another page.

"What's the problem?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't see his face on any of these pages and I'm tired… I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, as soon as you finish the "guess who" game, the sooner you can take a nap."

Kimberly placed a hand on her forehead as she suddenly began to feel sick. "No… I think I need to lie down right now."

"That's not up to you." Tommy said.

Kimberly stood up from the couch and began walking towards the bed.

"Wait a second Kimberly." Tommy said grabbing her arm. "You aren't finished yet."

"Oh yes I am!" she argued as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm done looking at…" Kimberly felt a weird feeling in her stomach that caused her to gasp in discomfort.

"What?" Tommy said with a smile. "Are you going to pretend to be sick now to get out of doing your work?"

"Who said anything about pretending…" she said through clenched teeth. "I really don't feel good right now…"

Tommy took a minute to look at her. Her face had paled slightly, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she was going to blow chunks at any moment.

"Now that you mention it, you do look pretty green around the gills."

"Hmm… you actually noticed…" she said as the nausea grew worse.

"Okay. We can take a break. You just lie down for a little while. I'm gonna go and get my other bag from the hallway."

Kimberly nodded as Tommy left the room. Kimberly was about to go lie down until her dream from last night crossed her mind.

"Jason and Trini…" she said sadly. "I have to know how they're doing…"

Kimberly looked towards the door Tommy had disappeared through to ensure that he wasn't on his way back before running over to his coat. She began digging through his pockets until she found what she was looking for, his cell phone. Kimberly smiled in success as she flipped the phone open. Just as she was preparing to dial Trini's number, Tommy's hand reached over her shoulder and snatched it.

"I should've known." He said as he closed the phone.

Kimberly stared at the floor in guilt like a child would after getting caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"If you aren't too sick to try and steal a phone call, then you aren't too sick to sit down and finish looking at mug shots. Get to it." He commanded as he pointed at the books.

Kimberly sighed in defeat as she crouched back down to begin looking again.

"Well what do you know?" Tommy said with a smile. "You're looking better already."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another great chapter! Tommy's really gonna have to keep an eye on Kimberly! So far, she's drugged one body guard and she's trying to steal from the next! She's in for a wild ride! So, leave me a review, and sit tight! Another update will be coming to you soon!**


	8. Trapped

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next update and I'm sure you're all wondering what's gonna happen next! Well, it's time for you to read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters, nor do I own the entire plot. That credit goes to the creator and writer of "Days of our Lives." I do own all made up character names, places, and the edited parts of the plot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trapped<strong>_

Tommy sat on the couch beside Kimberly as she finished flipping through the photo album. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the last page. After saying no one more time, she leaned back on the sofa and inhaled deeply.

"And you're **positive **that none of those mug shots were this Zeke guy?"

"Yes." She groaned as she mentally slapped him. "None of them were him, and besides, none of them had the name Zeke."

"Well, the commander thinks that Zeke is a self-chosen name. We think your killer's got a real name that he abandoned. Since we don't know what that name is, we had to bring in all the mug shots."

Kimberly released a yawn as she slowly curled into a ball and fell asleep. Tommy stared at her for a few minutes before standing to retrieve a blanket from the bed. He shook it out twice before laying it on top of her gently.

"She's not so bad when she's sleep." He said.

Tommy turned his attention away from Kimberly as he sat upon the couch and turned the TV back on. "Now, a little R&R." he said with a smile.

**Eight Hours Later**

Kimberly opened her eyes and was met by a glowing orange room. She sat up as she stretched her arms above her head to release a yawn. Glancing out the window in front of her, she saw that the sun was just starting to set, making the sky a beautiful array of purples and oranges. Kimberly saw that the TV was muted in front of her on the TruTV network. A half eaten sandwich was lying on a plate on the coffee table. She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone.

"Agent Oliver?" she called out. She was surprised when he didn't answer. Scratching her head a few times, Kimberly stood from the couch and walked around the room. She paused by the bathroom door when she could hear water running. "Oh, so he's in the shower huh?" she said with a smile. "This is my chance to call Trini!"

Kimberly tiptoed over to Tommy's coat and began digging through the pockets again. She frowned when she only found his flashlight. "He must've taken it out." She concluded. Suddenly, another idea hit Kimberly. "Maybe there's a phone back in the cathedral?"

Glancing at the bathroom door to ensure that the water was still running, Kimberly ran over to the door and began to unlock it. She twisted the knob lock and pulled back the chain quickly before opening the door. Just as she stepped one foot into the hallway, she felt a strong hand grab onto her arm, pulling her back inside. She gasped in surprise as the door slammed shut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tommy snapped.

Kimberly stared at him wide eyed. Tommy's hair was wet and hanging over his exposed chest and shoulders. His chest was glistening wet in the light from the sunset which made his marble-carved six-pack look even better. He had a bath towel wrapped securely around his waist. This man was gorgeous.

"Kimberly!" he shouted again making his beauty disappear and his annoying side comes back.

Kimberly pushed herself out of his grasp and walked back into the room. "I wanted to go for a quick walk." She said plainly. "Is that too much to ask? I've been trapped in this room for almost twenty four hours and I'm sick of it!"

"No. I go to take a shower after watching you sleep through half the day and I hear the door rattling like someone was trying to get either in or out. You weren't trying to go for a walk Kimberly, you were trying to escape!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

The two of them glare at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Kimberly's glare disappeared and was replaced with sad, tear-filled eyes.

"What the hell are you crying for!" Tommy shouted.

"Why do you have to be so rude!" she snapped back. "Can't you have sympathy for me for one minute! I'm tired, scared, I'm being pursued by a killer, I miss my son, and I wanna go home!"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly turned away from him and walked over to the couch to bury her face in her hands. Tommy didn't know why, but he felt bad for her. Making sure his towel was secure, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her back comfortingly.

"Look… I'm sorry I yelled. Just… stop crying."

"I can't!" she wailed. "I'm sad and scared and I'm stuck with someone who hates me!"

"… I never said I hated you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!" she screamed as her cries grew louder.

Tommy sighed as he stood back up to go and finish his shower.

"And don't you even **think **about trying to leave again!" he shouted over the water.

**Next Day**

It was the middle of the afternoon and it was **hot**. The air conditioner in the safe house had decided to go out which left a secretly pregnant Kimberly miserable and in a complaining mood which meant hell for Tommy. Tommy had been working on the air conditioner for two hours and the entire time he'd wanted to throw the wrench at Kimberly's head.

"Tommy!" she wailed for the sixth time that hour. "Are you almost done? It's **so **hot!"

"Tell me something I don't know Kimberly." He said angrily as he tried to adjust a few wires.

"It's **really **hot." She said jokingly.

"Why don't you go take a cold shower or something then? I'm pretty sure that you're smelly and sweaty right now."

"I don't sweat." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Then what's that terrible stench I sense coming from your way?"

"That's not me! That's your upper lip."

Kimberly giggled as Tommy shook his head. "No it isn't. Something smells like dead flowers and rice."

Kimberly sat up straight as she began to sniff herself. Something did smell a little off about her. "Maybe… I will take a shower… but not because I smell! Because it's really hot in here!"

"Yeah. Sure." Tommy said laughing as she walked off to the shower.

**The Next Day**

The next evening was a lot **cooler **than yesterday. Tommy had fixed the air conditioner after two hours of repairs and it was working pretty well, which put both him and Kimberly in a better mood. The two of them were sitting on the sofa watching Family Guy.

"Why are we watching this?" Kimberly complained.

"Do you see anything better on TV?" he asked. "And besides, it's actually pretty funny."

"Yeah. I don't see it. Come five years, this show won't be on the air."

Tommy shook his head as Kimberly stood up and walked to the kitchen. She smiled when she opened the fridge and saw a new jar of pickles.

"Where did these come from?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"One of the nuns dropped them off yesterday afternoon while you were power napping. I remember how much you loved the first jar, so I thought I'd get you another jar in exchange for good behavior."

"What do you think I am? A dog?" she asked in defense as she closed the fridge. "I don't just roll over because you give me something I want."

"Of course not." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

Kimberly saw this and giggled as she began looking around for a jar of peanut butter. Damn… her cravings were kicking in. Once she'd found a jar of Peter Pan peanut butter, she opened both jars and began dipping her pickles into the creamy peanut butter. She smiled in content as she took a seat at the table.

"Why do I smell peanut butter?" Tommy asked without bothering to look away from the TV. "I thought you were eating pickles?"

"What's it to you?" she asked as she took a giant crunchy bite.

Tommy looked over and gasped as a look of disgust ran across his face. "What in God's name are you eating!" he shouted.

"Pickles dipped in peanut butter." She said. "Why?"

"Do you have any idea how **disgusting **that is?"

"It's not **disgusting**. It's delicious! I eat peanut butter and pickle sandwiches all the time!" she lied.

Tommy placed his hand on his throat as he tried to keep the sandwich he'd eaten earlier down. "You're gross."

"And you're bossy." She snapped.

The two of them finished the rest of their evening in silence.

**The Next Day**

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Kimberly and Tommy were seated on the couch staring at each other. Neither one of them were moving. They'd been like that for almost an hour and they weren't showing any signs of leaving their positions yet.

"I'm gonna win this." Tommy said with a smile.

"Oh please." Kimberly said as her face sparked a challenge. "I'm gonna win this competition and then I'll get that free phone call you promised me. And besides, I'm a professional at this game. Me and my brother Jason used to do this all the time when we were little. And he's a pretty hard opponent to beat."

"Well, this Jason guy's got nothing on me. I have four older brothers and I can beat all of them without breaking a sweat. Me and my oldest brother Daniel went eight hours one summer."

"Well then, this should be interesting." Kimberly said scooting closer so she could make out his pupils.

Ten minutes passed in silence as the two continued to play the staring game, waiting for the other to break. Tommy smirked when he noticed Kimberly starting to wiggle around. She had to go to the bathroom.

"Something wrong Kimmie?" he asked as his smirk grew.

"No!" she snapped as her stare hardened. "And **don't **call me that."

"What? **Kimmie**?"

Kimberly grabbed one of the couch's decorative pillows without averting her gaze and threw it at Tommy's head. "Did you blink?" she asked hopefully. She frowned as the pillow fell down revealing Tommy's face the same way it was before she'd thrown it at him. "Oh, come on!"

"That's not gonna work on me." He said feeling that this stare down was gonna be coming to an end real soon. Tommy suddenly got an idea and began to lean over the edge of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked. "Are you giving up?"

Tommy smirked. "Not quite. I'm just a little… thirsty." Tommy grabbed a water bottle off the table and smiled as he held it up to where Kimberly could see it. Kimberly stiffened as he unscrewed the cap. Tommy smirked as he tilted his head back to where she could still see his eyes before holding the bottle above his mouth, releasing the water in a single stream.

"I quit!" she shouted as she jumped off the couch. "I'm done! I've had enough!" Kimberly broke down crying as she gripped the arm of the couch.

"Hey!" Tommy said standing up to place his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Take it easy would ya?"

"No, I will **not **take it easy! I'm tired, I have to go to the bathroom, my stomach hurts, I miss Trini, I miss Billy, I miss Jason, I miss my son, and I wanna go home!"

Tommy stared at her in shock. She'd finally cracked. Not knowing how to make her stop, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here." He said holding it out to her.

Kimberly's cries died down as she turned around to stare at him. "What? But… I lost. I caved in, so why are you giving me the phone?"

"Look… you've made it quite obvious that you miss your family and friends. You've been away from them for almost a week now. I know it must be tough. So… I'm gonna be generous **just this once** and let you call your friend."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Tommy nodded and handed her the phone.

"You've got three minutes to talk to her and you can't mention anything about your whereabouts. Got that?"

Kimberly nodded once. "Got it. Now let's see…" Kimberly dialed Trini's number and held the phone up to her ear as she crossed her fingers. She smiled when Trini answered. "Trini! Yes, it's me! How are you? Good, good. Yes I'm fine. The safe house is fine. Yeah. My bodyguard… he's… okay, I guess… Anyway, how's Jacob? Good. Is he with you right now?" Kimberly paused to await Trini's answer. "What!" she shouted. "But why? I don't want him at that mansion with Collin! Have you **met **his father? The man's **insane**! Yeah that's him. Yes, Charles Ignalis!"

Tommy's eyes widened as he snatched the phone from Kimberly.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What are you doing! I still have a perfectly good minute left to talk!"

"I'm sorry." Tommy said into the phone. "This call is gonna have to be cut short." Tommy closed the lid of the phone, earning a displeased outcry from Kimberly.

"What the heck! Why did you do that? You said I could call whoever I want and talk to them as long as I didn't mention my location!"

"Change of plans." Tommy said. "Did I hear you mention the name Charles Ignalis?"

"Yeah." Kimberly said raising an eyebrow. "He's my ex-boyfriend's father. What about him? And what's it to you anyways?"

"Charles Ignalis was one of the suspects in a mass murder case ten years ago. He had a mug shot taken, but he was never officially arrested."

"Oh my God." Kimberly said.

"His mug shot was in one of the books you flipped through the other day."

"What!" Kimberly ran over to the duffle bag that was still by the sink and pulled the zipper back. "Which one?"

"I dunno. I'll find it later."

"No! We need to find it now, and you've got to tell me **everything **you know about him!"

"That's classified information."

"**Please** Tommy! You **have **to tell me! My son is staying with that murderer!"

"It was never proven that he"

"I don't care!" Kimberly shouted. "I need to call Collin right now!"

Kimberly snatched the phone out of Tommy's hand, but he snatched it back.

"Don't even **think **about calling him. Just let it be. You've got nothing to worry about. Your son is his grandson right?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Okay then. What makes you think he'd harm your son?"

"That's not the point! I don't want my son anywhere **near **Mr. Ignalis."

Tommy shook his head. Kimberly grabbed the collar of his shirt and began tugging on it. "Please let me call him Tommy!" Tommy glared at her, sending a shock through her body. She released her hold on him and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Sorry…" she muttered quickly.

Tommy shook his head as he walked over to the couch and took a seat.

'I've gotta get that phone!' she thought to herself. 'But how?'

Kimberly began looking around the apartment for something that she could cause a distraction with. Her eyes stopped when she stared at the stove. Bingo. She had an idea.

"Say Tommy?" she asked sweetly.

"What now?" he asked without bothering to look at her.

"I'm really sorry… about everything I've done since you started protecting me. The sleeping pills, the complaining, the screaming, the stealing… all of it. What do you say I cook you dinner?"

"Uh, if it has anything to do with peanut butter and pickles, you can forget about it."

"No, I was gonna make grilled cheese. How does that sound?"

"Are you gonna make soup with it?" he asked, growing interested.

"I wasn't, but I can." She smiled.

"Okay then. Cook away."

"Great!"

Kimberly walked into the kitchen and began gathering all of the supplies she'd need. After ten minutes of cooking, she'd managed to complete a pot of tomato soup. That left the grilled cheese, the spark that would ignite her plan. Kimberly looked up at Tommy who was still staring at the TV before going to work. She set a skillet on the burner and grabbed a spray can of "non-stick" grease to coat the pan with.

"Be careful with that stuff." Tommy called out from the couch. "Make sure you don't spray it near an open flame."

"I got it." She said with a knowing smile. Kimberly took one un-cooked grilled cheese and set it in the pan. She then turned the gas pilot on and sprayed the cooking spray directly at the flame. The grilled cheese and the oven mitt on the stove were engulfed in flames immediately. The smoke detector above the stove began beeping like crazy as Kimberly put her plan into action.

"Oh my God! Tommy! Fire! Help!"

Tommy looked up and saw the flames slowly rising from the pan. He jumped up and ran over to extinguish the fire. Kimberly smiled as she caught sight of his phone on the couch.

"Look out!" he shouted as he grabbed a fire extinguisher from beneath the sink. As he unlocked it and began spraying the flames, Kimberly ran around him and over to the couch.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted as she grabbed the phone quickly and stuffed it in her back pocket. "I don't know **what **I was thinking!"

"Well, that makes two of us!" Tommy shouted as he extinguished the last few flames.

The fire disappeared and the grilled cheese that was once in the pan was burnt to a crisp. Tommy grabbed the handle and walked the pan over to Kimberly. He held it in her face as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Mmm…" she smiled. "Well done. Just the way I like it."

"Then this can be your sandwich." He said setting the pan on the table. "Look, I'm gonna go take a quick shower to wash the smell of smoke out of my hair and then I'll come back and make the sandwiches. **You **have a seat and stay **away **from the stove."

"Yes Tommy." She said with a roll of her eyes as she began walking to take a seat.

"Oh. And one more thing." Tommy said reaching into her back pocket.

"Hey you pervert!" she shouted as he pulled out the phone. Kimberly laughed nervously as he held it up in front of her face.

"You must think I'm **really **stupid." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Kimberly groaned as she collapsed on the couch.

**Later that Night**

Tommy sat on the couch rubbing his temples in annoyance as Kimberly asked him to use his phone for the millionth time.

"For the last time, **no**!" he shouted. "Look, I know that you're worried about your son, but I can say, without a doubt, that he's **fine**. Now will you **please** shut up! The game's about to come on."

"What game?"

"A basketball game. Now hush."

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she stood from the couch. "Fine. I'll just go and take a shower then while you watch your game."

"Thank you." He sighed as she grabbed her pajamas from the bed and exited the room.

Tommy smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "It's so quiet when she isn't around… and I'd **hate **for her to interrupt my game with her constant complaining. Perhaps… I should make her shower a little longer than she expects."

Tommy walked over to the bathroom door and placed his ear against it. The shower was running and Kimberly was inside humming happily. He snickered as he slowly pushed the door open. Thankfully, the curtain was closed, so she wouldn't know what hit her. Tommy snatched the towel and pajamas that she'd set on the toilet seat and quickly ran out the room. Hearing the door shut, Kimberly pulled the curtain back. She shrugged before going back to her showering.

**Five Minutes Later**

"**TOMMY**!" Kimberly's voice boomed from the bathroom door. Tommy started choking on the soda he'd been drinking as he started laughing.

"What's the matter sweet heart?" he asked jokingly. "Is the water cold or something?"

"What did you do with my clothes!" she shouted angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"My pajamas and my towel are gone! Why?"

"I dunno Kimberly. Are you **sure **you had them with you when you went in there?"

Kimberly opened the door slightly and poked her head through. She scowled when she spotted her pajama gown and towel lying on the arm of the couch next to Tommy. "I am most definitely sure that I brought them in here, and I know for a fact that you took them."

Tommy smirked and held up the items she desperately was seeking. "If you want them, come and get them."

"No way! I'm naked!"

"So?"

"Agh! You are **such **a pervert!" Kimberly slammed the door, earning a laugh from Tommy.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Tommy?" Kimberly called out to him again.

"Yes Kimmie?"

Kimberly growled from her place on the floor. "I've had enough. I'm sorry… Now will you** please **let me out of here?"

"Nope. I'm teaching you a lesson."

"Why?"

"Because, you're a sneaky little brat who's been trying to steal from me and you've been driving me nuts. I think a couple hours in there will do you some good."

Kimberly sighed as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. "Come on Tommy… It's freezing in here… and you can't keep me in here all night."

"Oh, I can't? Watch me." He laughed as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Kimberly's eyes widened when she heard a cupboard open and shut followed by the sound of a chip bag being opened. Tommy crossed back over to the couch and took a seat, placing his feet on the table top. He sighed in satisfaction as he took a giant crunch out of a potato chip.

"What are you eating?" Kimberly asked as she opened the door to peek.

"Some delicious chips." He answered, eating another.

Kimberly frowned as her stomach started to growl aloud. "Can I have some?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." Tommy called over his shoulder. "Why don't you come out here and get some?"

"You know damn well why I can't come and get some. I'm naked you jerk!"

Tommy shrugged as he ate another chip. "Oh well. I guess I can finish these bad boys on my own. Now if you don't mind, could you keep it down? I'm trying to watch a game here."

"Oh, I'll keep it down alright." She said looking around the bathroom. "I'll make sure that you'll remember this night for the rest of your life."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he went back to watching the game. Kimberly smiled as she turned on all the faucets in the room. She plugged in a hair dryer and turned it on, leaving it on the toilet seat. She also picked up the toilet plunger and ran back to the door. "He's gonna **pay**." She whispered as she started beating the plunger against the door. She smiled as she began singing as loud as she could. "This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends…!"

Tommy growled in frustration as he turned the volume up on the television. Hearing the sound grow louder outside the door, Kimberly cracked the door open and began to beat the plunger's handle against the wood floor as she screamed the words even louder than before. Tommy sighed and stood up from the couch to sit right in front of the TV. He stayed there for ten minutes until Kimberly finally stopped her singing. She wasn't gonna be getting out any time soon.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

Kimberly felt her head starting to nod as she leaned against the door. She'd been in there for almost two hours now and she was exhausted and hungry, two things that weren't good for her baby. Suddenly, Tommy screamed angrily outside the door causing a smile to quickly spread across her face. Standing up quickly, she opened the door to peek out into the room. Tommy had taken out his ponytail holder, letting his hair hang loosely over his shoulders. He ran a hand through his long locks as he growled. Kimberly grinned as she noticed the final score of the game he'd been watching.

"Aww," she cooed in a voice she usually used for Jacob, "did da mean wittle agent lose his game? Aww, poor baby."

"For your information, yes. I did lose my game, along with thirty bucks."

"You bet on a basketball game? With who?"

"That's none of your business."

Kimberly smiled before sighing. "So… are you gonna let me out? It's almost eleven and I **really **need to go to sleep."

"You're right. It is getting pretty late."

Kimberly sighed with relief. "Finally."

She smiled as Tommy stood up and crossed the room. He pulled his shirt over his head releasing the beautiful sight beneath it and flipped the light switch off.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Going to bed. Goodnight Kimberly."

"What! You can't just **leave **me in here!"

Tommy shrugged and walked over to the couch. After tossing his shirt onto the floor, he grabbed Kimberly's nightgown and bath towel and laid on them like a pillow.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted, but her shouts were meaningless. She was answered by a long snore. "Oh great…"

After sitting in the bathroom for ten more minutes, Kimberly decided to leave. After all, he was asleep, which gave her the perfect opportunity to get out of the bathroom and get dressed.

Kimberly tiptoed across the room with her arms covering her chest as she approached the couch where Tommy lay asleep. She began feeling around the arm rest where she'd seen her clothes earlier. She frowned when her hand was met with the couch arm and not her clothes.

'Oh no!' she screamed mentally. 'What did he do with my clothes!'

Kimberly spotted a shirt lying on the floor next to the couch. The moon was shining on it through the window. It was the same shirt she'd seen Tommy take off earlier.

'Well, I guess it's better than nothing.'

Kimberly looked back at Tommy before bending over and sliding the shirt over her head. She frowned when she noticed how snug it fit her. It was too small to go over her baby bump. Frowning, she quickly tiptoed across the room and over to her dresser. She reached inside and found a pair of underpants and shorts. Just as she was preparing to find a shirt, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly screamed and swung a punch at whoever had grabbed her. She gasped when she heard Tommy yell in pain.

"Oh my God!" she gasped as her hands covered her mouth. Tommy rubbed his jaw as he walked over to the nightstand table and cut the lamp on.

"What the hell Kimberly!"

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that! I thought you were the killer!"

Tommy was about to protest when he noticed Kimberly trying to pull his shirt down over her stomach.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah. Don't worry; you'll be getting it back as soon as I can find one of mine."

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he noticed how she was struggling to pull the shirt over her stomach. "It's a little snug don't you think?"

"Yeah. It is. What size do you wear? A small?"

"No, a large."

Kimberly's widened as she quickly brushed past him and walked over to the bed. She sat down slowly and rubbed a hand across her stomach nervously. Tommy's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he was seeing.

"Oh my God… you're pregnant aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **And so ends another suspenseful, yet amazing chapter! I hope you guys liked it! So, go ahead and leave a review and sit tight, because the next update will be here soon!**


	9. Two Lives at Stake

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! The next chapter is finally up and I know you're all wondering what's going to happen next! Well, I won't stall any longer, so you guys can go ahead and read this next chapter lol**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, characters, or the entire plot to the story. I own a few made up characters and all of the changed lines and parts of the plot. The plot was originally thought up by the writer and creators of "Days of our Lives."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Lives at Stake<strong>_

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Tommy asked as he stared at Kimberly with wide eyes. Kimberly looked up at him nervously at first, but the nervousness disappeared and was replaced with anger.

"How dare you!" she shouted as she stood up from the bed. "I don't know who taught you your manners when you were younger, but you should take a refresher course! You should never insult a woman's weight! It's the one thing she's the most sensitive about!"

"Kimberly, I wasn't born yesterday, and I know for a **fact **that you are pregnant,** not **overweight."

"No I'm not!" Kimberly protested as she walked around him and over the fridge.

"This explains so much now… The peanut butter and pickles, the constant mood swings, your need to sleep for longer than eight hours, and the other night that I heard you throwing up in the bathroom. It all makes sense now."

Kimberly frowned and bowed her head.

"What were you thinking?" Tommy asked. "Why didn't you say anything about being pregnant? This changes everything…"

Kimberly sighed as she felt tears burning at the brim of her eyes.

"Why Kimberly?" Tommy asked her again.

"Because… I didn't want anyone to know…"

"So I'm the only one that knows that you're pregnant? What about the commander? Wait a second, no. He doesn't know because if he did, he wouldn't have put you into witness protection, something else would've been arranged. Kimberly… who else knows besides you and me?"

"My friends… Trini, Jason, and Billy… I told them a few days before the incident at the cabin."

"And that Collin guy, the father of your son… is he the father?"

Kimberly nodded as she blinked a few tears free. "Why wasn't he one of the people you told?" Tommy asked.

"Because," she sighed, "I don't want him to be the father of my child…" Kimberly grabbed the jar of pickles from the fridge and the peanut butter before walking back over to take a seat on the couch. Tommy sat beside her and watched her as she unscrewed both lids and began eating her usual craving.

"Why?" Tommy asked as she bit into one of the pickles.

"It's complicated."

"Well, you've got plenty of time to explain."

Kimberly sighed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at Tommy with sadness in her eyes. "Well… last week, my friend Trini suggested that I go to the doctor's office for a checkup. I hadn't been feeling too well and the sickness was starting to interfere with my job at the Youth Center. I'm a gymnastics teacher there and I kept leaving class early to get sick or because I was having strong abdominal pains. So I went to the doctors and they told me that I was two months pregnant."

Tommy nodded. "So you found out you were pregnant. Then what?"

"Well, I went to the park to clear my head. I was there for almost three hours sitting on the bench. I didn't know how to tell Collin. Things had been going south between us for a while and I didn't know how a baby would affect that. He was always out late at parties, leaving me alone with Jacob. Don't get me wrong, he loves our son, it's just that… ever since Jacob was born, things just weren't right between us. When I finally went home, I found out why. Collin had been avoiding me out of guilt because he'd been cheating on me with this bitch named Katherine. She and I used to be friends until we both started liking Collin. She had him first, I'll admit, but he left her for me and after I had Jacob, he started sneaking around with her again. And that's not even the worst part! I come to find out that the two had been sleeping together and now, Katherine's pregnant too!"

"Whoa…"

"I know! So, I packed up a few things, took Jacob, and I went off to Billy's house. That's when the whole killer thing started."

"So… you didn't tell this Collin guy because he cheated on you?"

"Not just that, it's also because I don't want my children exposed to their father's bad behaviors **or **their grandfather's and I most **definitely **don't want that bitch within ten feet of my children!"

Tommy nodded as he played her explanation through his head another time. "Well, I'll admit, that's some story, but… I kind of have to call my boss and let him know about your predicament."

"What! No! You can't!"

"Yes I can and I will. Kimberly, your being pregnant changes everything. We're probably going to have to move you to a more secluded location. Probably somewhere like solitary confinement."

"Absolutely not! Tommy, you can't!"

"Kimberly, look, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you these past couple of days, but I have to do this. Your child is now my main concern."

Kimberly felt her eyes burning as she glared at him. "If you really want to make it up to me, you won't call your chief! I don't want anyone else finding out about this! What if word gets back to Collin or his father? I can't even imagine what will happen if they find out!"

Tommy pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. He held his finger to his lips to silence her. "Hello? Yes, this is agent Oliver speaking. I need to speak to the captain."

Kimberly began to panic. He was really going through with this.

'I have to stop him!' she thought. 'But how!'

Suddenly, an idea hit her. Kimberly gripped the edge of the couch as she gasped in pain. Tommy's eyes moved to her. Her eyes were shut tight and she was clutching her stomach. Something was wrong with her baby.

"Hey, I'll call you right back." He said into the receiver before hanging up his cell. "Hey Kimberly? Are you alright?"

"Do I **look **alright to you?" she said in a tight breath.

"Okay, stay calm. I'm gonna call 9-1-1."

Kimberly's eyes widened. She stopped her acting and stared up at Tommy. "Wait a second!" she said. "There's no need to call 9-1-1. I'm fine now. It was just a small pain."

"No, I should call them, just to be on the safe side. I'd hate for anything to happen to your baby on my watch."

"Tommy… really. I'm okay. Look, if I feel any more pains, then we can call them. I think that I'm just hungry. That's all. After all, I missed dinner because you locked me in the bathroom!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Okay then. Since you're fine now, I guess I'll go ahead and call my boss back."

"No! Tommy… please don't do that. I don't want anyone to know."

"That decision isn't yours to make anymore. I have to call my boss because your pregnancy changes everything."

"No it doesn't! I mean… it doesn't have to."

"What are you getting at here?"

"Tommy, you've been watching me all this time right?" Tommy nodded. "Right. And I was pregnant then and everything was just fine. So, why can't you continue watching me without worrying about my baby? What's the difference?"

"The difference is there are two lives at stake."

"There were two lives at stake before!"

"And I didn't know that!"

Tommy and Kimberly glared at each other. Kimberly's eyes softened a few minutes later. "Look…" she said. "What's it gonna take for you to not make that call? I'll be your slave? I won't talk for a whole week. I'll…"

"Kimberly, this isn't some kind of wager. This isn't a game. This is an unborn child we're talking about here."

"And I know that. But listen here and listen good agent Oliver… It's your job to protect me and my baby. And if you tell your boss and my ex or his father find out, it's game over for me. They'll take my children from me and who knows what else would happen. If you really want to protect us, you'll keep your mouth shut and you'll continue doing what you've been doing all week. Watching me while getting on my nerves."

Tommy stared at Kimberly as he took in her words. He then stared back at the cell phone within his hand. With a heavy sigh, he slid it back into his pocket. Kimberly's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.

"**Don't **make me regret this." He said sternly.

Kimberly nodded as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Thank you…" she said again.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let go of me."

Kimberly giggled as she released him. "I'm… gonna go and put on my pajamas now."

Tommy pointed at them on the couch where he'd left them. "Knock yourself out."

Kimberly grabbed them off the sofa and headed into the bathroom.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Tommy muttered before sitting on the couch.

**Angel Grove: The Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine stared at her naked reflection in the bathroom mirror with a smile on her face. Her hand ran gently over her swollen belly as she released a giggle. "This is really happening!" she exclaimed. "I'm having a baby! Who said miracles couldn't happen?"

Yes, Katherine's pregnancy was a miracle indeed. A couple years ago, Katherine had been in a serious accident that resulted in her having to undergo major surgery. After the procedure was completed, she was informed that she was never going to be able to conceive children. Well, she had proven the doctors wrong. She was pregnant and it was the child of a man that she loved and cared for deeply.

Katherine jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. "I'm getting dressed." She said over her shoulder.

"Ms. Hillard," a voice came from outside the door, "Master Collin requests your presence in the library."

"Tell him I'll be there shortly." She responded.

"As you wish."

Katherine walked over to the counter as the butler's footsteps disappeared from earshot. She grabbed her undergarments and her silk night gown and dressed herself quickly. After examining her reflection one more time, she left the room and headed towards the study.

"Hello darling." Collin greeted as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hello love." She smiled as she walked over to him. "It's rather late. I didn't expect you to still be up.

"I could say the same to you." He laughed. "You should be resting."

"I know, but I wanted to take a nice relaxing bath. Your father's bathrooms are amazing!"

"They're our bathrooms now too you know."

Katherine giggled. "I just can't believe this. Your father is loaded and living in this fabulous mansion while you were busy living in town in that small townhouse. Why on earth would you live there when you were once living in the lap of luxury?"

"I left the luxury for Kimberly."

Katherine's smile disappeared quickly and was replaced with a frown. "Why must we bring her up?"

"Because you asked me a question and she was the answer my love. Now, don't get all worked up over Kimberly. I'm over her and I am happy with you, Jacob, and this new baby that will be coming in the near future."

Katherine squealed as she hugged Collin. "I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"Me neither." Collin smiled. "Now that you're here, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"And what would that be my love?"

"Next month, I want us to go on a little vacation."

"Ooh, really? And where exactly do you plan on taking us?"

"There's this beautiful mountain retreat about half an hour from here. There's a hot spring, a spa, a luxury suite and so much more that I know you're going to enjoy."

"All you had to say was mountain and hot spring. I'm all for it babe."

"Good. So, make sure that your work schedule is cleared at the ballet studio because you and I are going on a small lovers get away."

Katherine squealed again as she began placing small kisses on Collin's cheeks and forehead. "Yes! I'm so excited!"

Collin smiled at her. "I thought you might be."

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed now. I need to get my beauty sleep."

"You do that my love."

Katherine kissed Collin's cheek one last time before disappearing from the study. Collin's smile faded as soon as she was out of sight. He walked over to the large wooden desk and took a seat.

"This vacation is exactly what I need." He declared. "It will get me out of Angel Grove and it will give me some alone time with Katherine. This is just what I need to get over Kimberly."

Collin sighed as thoughts and images of Kimberly crossed his mind. Even though he'd claimed that he loved Katherine more and that things were over and done between him and the beautiful brunette, he knew deep in his heart that things weren't done. He could still feel things for her that he would never feel for Katherine and he couldn't deny that. Part of him wished that she was the one carrying his child and not Katherine.

"Kimberly…" he said into the emptiness of the room. "I hope that wherever you are, you're safe. And I hope that you know that I will always love you."

**Safe House**

"Achoo!" Kimberly sneezed as she emerged from the bathroom in her magenta night gown.

"Bless you." Tommy said turning around to stare at her.

"Thanks."

"You aren't coming down with a cold or anything are you?"

"Nope. Someone's probably thinking about me. That's all."

Tommy smiled as he admired the night gown she was wearing. It was a beautiful shade of magenta and it was very loose fitting. He could see how fit she was by the shape of her muscles in her arms and legs. She was beautiful. Annoying, but beautiful nonetheless.

"So, are you some kind of athlete?" Tommy asked.

"Huh?" she responded as she pulled the blankets back on her bed and climbed in.

"I asked if you were an athlete. You have impressive arm and calf muscles."

"You like?" she asked with a seductive smile. Tommy's cheeks reddened.

"I was just wondering."

Kimberly giggled as she noticed the blush. "Well, I'm a gymnast. I've been doing gymnastics for almost fourteen years. I'm also an instructor at the Youth Center back in Angel Grove."

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that earlier."

Kimberly smiled as she lay back on the bed.

"So… are you feeling okay now? No more pains?"

"Nope." She smiled as she stared up at the ceiling. "I'm perfectly comfortable."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

Kimberly smiled as the room filled with darkness.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not telling your boss. Thank you for keeping my secret."

"Goodnight Kimberly."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I really liked this one and the next one is going to be even better! So, leave a review and sit tight, because the next chapter's coming to you soon!**


	10. August

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I know that you're all excited to read what's going to happen next! So, I won't delay you any further so you can read the story! Lol**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. I also don't own the entire plot but I do own most of it. The parts I don't own are property of the creator and writer of "Days of our Lives."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August<strong>_

Three weeks had passed since the murder and the cops still hadn't found a trace of Zeke. They had been working day in and day out trying to catch the guy and ensure that he wasn't anywhere near Kimberly, but just when they thought they were getting closer, they kept getting further away.

Things had been going better for Kimberly and Tommy at the safe house. Just as he'd promised, Tommy kept Kimberly's pregnancy a secret from his boss which meant good behavior from the pretty princess. Kimberly had cooked him dinner three times since the grilled cheese incident and no escape plans were involved with any of them. She'd even calmed down to the point that she rarely had any mood swings, just happiness, because August had finally arrived which meant the last month of the summer and the third month of her pregnancy. Tommy kept his distance from the expecting mother. Kimberly was beginning to think that the idea of pregnancy and babies scared him, which she found funny. On the plus side, the two of them were getting along.

Back in Angel Grove, Kimberly's friends missed her terribly. Jason found himself upset and angry constantly because he didn't know where she was or how she was doing. Last he'd even heard about her was when Trini had received an unexpected phone call at the dinner table. Trini and Billy knew that bringing her up would make him even more upset, so Kimberly's name was rarely spoken around Jason.

At the Ignalis mansion, Katherine was busy preparing her bags for her long awaited trip to the mountains with Collin…

"Agh!" she grunted in frustration. "This stupid bag won't close!"

"Need some help darling?" Collin asked as he walked into their bedroom.

Katherine nodded as she stepped away from the bag. "It's too small."

"No darling, it isn't. You just have too many shoes for this bag. Honey, why do you need seventeen pairs of shoes? We're only going to be in the mountains for a week and besides, I heard it's snowing up there."

"What?"

"Yes. So snow boots and maybe some tennis shoes. That's all you're really gonna need."

Katherine frowned as he pulled out one of her leather-strapped heels and swung it around on his index finger.

"Fine. Let me do some re-packing."

"Wonderful." He said before kissing her cheek. He tossed her shoe of his shoulder as he made his way towards the door. "Oh! There's something I forgot to mention."

"What is it?" Katherine asked as she unloaded the suitcase.

"We're going to have to drive to the mountains separately."

"What? How come?"

"My father needs some help down at the office and I'm the one that's obligated to do it. The chauffer will drive you up to the cabin and unload your things. He'll get a nice fire started and everything and I'll be up probably an hour after he leaves. You don't mind staying up there alone for a little while do you?"

"Umm… no. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? You can always wait here and drive up there with me."

"I'll be fine Collin. I promise."

"Okay then. See you there."

Collin left the room as Katherine turned around to stare at the mess that now lay upon their bed. She sighed as she stormed over to the door.

"Coleen!" she shouted into the hallway. "Coleen! I need your assistance please!"

A few seconds later, a rather plump woman with brown hair rounded the corner.

"Yes madam?" she answered. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you please help me finish packing? I have to trade out all of my shoes with new ones."

"Yes. Right away."

Katherine smiled as the woman entered the room. Just as she prepared to follow, her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Sounds like the baby's hungry!" Coleen laughed. Katherine smiled as she patted her small bulge.

"Yeah. Is lunch ready yet?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not. Actually, lunch isn't going to be prepared at all today."

"Why not?"

"Collin gave most of the staff vacation for the next couple of days since the two of you won't be here."

"But what about his parents? And Jacob? They need to eat."

Coleen laughed as she started moving shoes from the bed to the closet. "I wouldn't worry too much about them sweetie. Mr. Ignalis and his wife are going on a little trip as well. They're leaving the country. That's why Collin has to handle a few things at his office."

"Then… who's taking care of Jacob?"

"Ms. Kimberly's friends."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Okay then. I guess I'll have the chauffer take me somewhere to eat on our way out of town."

"That sounds like a good idea. I heard that the burgers at Rocko's Place are to die for!"

Katherine's face saddened slightly at the mentioning of the diner's name. Rocky, a guy she used to be madly in love with, was the owner. She didn't know if seeing him was the best thing to do.

"Ms. Hillard?" Cathleen called out to her. Katherine jumped from her thoughts and turned to face the woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm okay. Let's just get these shoes put away, shall we?"

Cathleen nodded as she picked up a leather-strapped heel.

**Safe House**

Kimberly sat on the sofa staring blankly at the TV. There was nothing on and she was bored waiting on Tommy. He'd left an hour ago promising that he'd be back as soon as he could. Well, an hour had passed and Kimberly was starting to grow impatient and slightly scared. Thoughts of Zeke began filling her head. As soon as she heard the door knob turn, she jumped. Turning her head around quickly, she felt relief wash over her when Tommy was revealed to be the one at the door.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey, it wasn't me. I didn't leave the building. I had to wait at the front gates of the cathedral so my friend could drop this stuff off."

Kimberly stared curiously at the three giant bags Tommy was holding.

"And… what exactly is the stuff, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Entertainment." He smiled. Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"Entertainment…" she said slowly.

Tommy nodded as he sat on the couch and began pulling things out of the bag. There were a lot of movies, a couple board games, and a Nintendo 64.

"A video game system?" she smiled.

"You play?" he asked surprised.

"Hey, I may not look it, but I'm pretty good at video games. You'd be surprised at what I can do with a golden gun when I play 007."

"Really?" Tommy said as a challenging look crossed his face. "Well… I happen to have that very game in this very bag."

Kimberly smiled as Tommy' hand reached into the bag and pulled out the game.

"Can we… play it?" she asked.

"I'm sensing a challenge coming on." Tommy smirked.

"Pass me a controller!" she exclaimed.

**Angel Grove: Rocko's Place**

Katherine took a deep breath as she adjusted her shirt. This was going to be her first time seeing Rocky while pregnant and she just had to make a good impression for herself. Taking another breath to calm herself, she pushed the glass doors to the diner open.

The diner was pretty retro. It was set like up like a 1950s diner all the way from the furniture to the way the employees were dressed. The waitresses were all on roller skates and the girls had on funky looking poodle skirts. One of the employees was skating right towards her, and they looked very familiar.

"Kat?"

"Tanya?"

Tanya pressed her stopper down and stopped in front of Kat. She smiled at her best friend as she hugged her. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?"

Katherine smiled as Tanya pulled away. "I know." She giggled. "I never thought I be coming in to see you at work. You weren't kidding when you said your uniform was dreadful."

"I know! Do you see this thing?"

Tanya grabbed a fistful of her green poodle skirt and showed it to Katherine. "I look like a 1950s Christie doll."

Katherine and Tanya started laughing.

"Well come on in Ms. Momma to be and let me see that baby bump!"

Katherine laughed as she walked into the restaurant with her arms outstretched at her sides to show her bump and all its glory. Tanya laughed as she clapped.

"Impressive." She smiled. "And you still look good at three months."

"Oh, come on Tanya. You didn't look **that **bad when you were pregnant."

"Oh yes I did! When you're three months pregnant with twins, you look like you're five months! And by the time I reached month number five, I was on bed rest."

Katherine and Tanya started laughing again as they stopped by the podium. "So, am I getting you and Collin a table?"

"Actually, no. I need carry out."

"Huh?"

"Collin's not here. I'm just grabbing a bite to eat for the limo ride up to the cabin."

"…Collin isn't with you?"

Katherine shook her head sadly. "Nope. He had to go handle things at his father's business firm. The old coot flew out the country for some R&R with the Mrs."

"Kat… I don't think you should go up there by yourself. What if something happens?"

"Tanya, I'll be fine. There's no need to worry. I mean, sure, at first I had a few doubts, but I've pushed them all to the back of my mind and I've worked up the courage to do this. I want to prove that even though I'm pregnant, I'm still capable of doing the things I could when I wasn't."

Tanya stared at Katherine in disbelief. "Whatever you say. So, what can I get you two?"

"I think a BLT will do."

"Okay. And I'll throw a bottle of water on there too."

Tanya skated off towards the counter as Katherine took a seat in a booth. She pulled her cell phone out and sent a quick "I 3 U" to Collin.

"Kat?" another familiar voice came.

Katherine swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as her eyes moved up and met the ones she'd been avoiding for months. "Hey Rocky." She said with a soft smile.

Rocky smiled at her as he crossed the room and took a seat across from her. "I never expected to see you in here." He said.

Katherine nodded as she laughed nervously. "Well, I was just passing by. I'm actually on my way out of Angel Grove."

"Really? Where you headed?"

"Umm… Me and my… boyfriend Collin are going on a little getaway to the mountains."

"Oh." He said as his face fell a little. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

"So… where is the lucky guy? I haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet."

"Oh, he isn't here. He's taking care of a few things for his father. He's meeting me up there."

"So you're… going to drive up the mountains alone while you're pregnant?"

Katherine's eyes shot up towards him in shock. "How did you know that I was"

"Tanya told me." He said with slight hurt in his voice.

Katherine's eyes darted to where Tanya was standing at the counter. Tanya laughed nervously before diving downward and out of sight.

"I'm sorry…" she said staring down at the shiny table top. "I… didn't think you'd care…"

"Kat, of course I care. I remember that, not too long ago, you were told that having children just wasn't an option. It couldn't be done, yet here you are, walking around carrying a little miracle."

Katherine giggled as she looked back up at Rocky. "Yeah… it is a miracle. And I'm very grateful that it's happening."

Rocky nodded. "I'm happy for you. Oh, and Collin too…"

Katherine nodded. Tanya appeared a few seconds later with Katherine's BLT bagged and a bottle of water. "Here you go." She said staring at her with a "please don't kill me" smile plastered on her face.

"I'll talk to you later." Katherine said with a grim smile.

Tanya nodded as she skated off. Katherine stood up slowly as she pulled her shirt down over her stomach

"Well… I guess I'd better get going then."

"Wait a sec Kat."

Katherine looked back at Rocky as she grabbed her order off the table.

"Yeah?"

"You still have my number right?"

Katherine nodded. "I never deleted it." She admitted.

Rocky nodded as he pulled out a pen and a small slip of paper. "Well, I'm giving it to you again. Just in case. Look, if you need anything…**anything** at all… give me a call okay?" Rocky held out the slip of paper. Katherine took it and smiled.

"I will."

Rocky smiled back at her as he stood up from the booth and started to make his way back to the kitchen.

"Oh! Rocky! I didn't pay!"

"It's on the house." He called over his shoulder.

"Thanks…" she whispered as she exited through the glass doors.

**Safe House**

Shots were echoing off the walls of the safe house as Tommy ad Kimberly continued their 007 war. Kimberly was beating Tommy by two kills and he was intending on making a comeback.

"I just saw you Natalya!" he shouted at the screen. Kimberly laughed.

"Catch me if you can James!" she joked.

Kimberly continued to move her character forward through the pyramid towards the lower level. She'd had the golden gun, but Tommy had shot her down costing her both the gun and the bullets. Now, she had to get back to the room and grab the gun again, but that was kind of hard to do when Tommy was on her tail.

Kimberly shrieked in surprise as Tommy fired once. Thankfully, he missed and had to reload. Kimberly pushed her stick to the left and clicked B to open the door. She ran as fast as she could across the room and towards the gun. Just as she'd picked the weapon up, a shot was fired and her screen was covered in red. She'd been hit.

"Tommy!" she shouted as she playfully slapped his arm. "That was **so **unfair! I was unarmed!"

"That's no excuse. You could've karate chopped me or something."

Kimberly shook her head as she clicked start to get herself back in the game.

"I'm catching up to you Kimmie." Tommy said as he poked her in her side.

"Not so fast pretty boy." She smirked.

"Wait a sec." Tommy said turning to her. "**Pretty **boy?"

Tommy jumped as a shot was fired. He turned back to the screen and gasped as the words "Game Over" appeared.

"I won!" Kimberly cheered as she began pumping her fists in the air. "Who da champ! Who da champ!"

Tommy shook his head as he set the controller on the table. "That stupid pretty boy comment distracted me."

Kimberly laughed. "I thought it might. That's why I said it."

"Good game." He said holding out his hand. Kimberly gladly accepted it as they shook hands. "So…" he said smiling. "Now what?"

"You wouldn't happen to have Mario Kart in that bag would you?"

**Two Hours Later: Mountain Lodge**

Katherine smiled into the flames of the fire place as she sat in a lounge chair, curled up in a blanket. The fire was so pretty, so enchanting, and it made Katherine feel at ease. The sun had just finished setting and the sky was now black as snowflakes fluttered gently outside the window. Katherine had to admit, she was starting to feel a little nervous. Her driver had left her an hour and a half ago and there was still no sign of Collin. She'd tried calling him several times, but he wouldn't pick up. Suddenly, her phone began to ring, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled as Collin's name appeared on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she smiled into the phone.

"Katherine?" Collin asked, sounding somewhat relieved.

"Umm… yeah honey. It's me. Is everything alright? Why aren't you here yet?"

"Honey, I'm afraid I'm not going to make it."

"What?" Katherine said in disbelief. "Why not?"

"One of my father's board directors quit this morning without a word and he's left a **ton **of work for me to take care of. I probably won't even be half done until tomorrow evening. I'm going to send Ignacio back to get you, okay?"

"Actually Collin… Just send him for me in the morning. I'm feeling pretty exhausted."

"I don't know Kat… I'm not feeling too comfortable about leaving you in those mountains alone."

"Oh, I'll be fine. And besides, there are four other families up here besides me, plus the lodge director. If anything goes wrong, I have plenty of backup."

"Okay then. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Katherine sighed as she hung up the phone and set it on the mantle. "Well this is just perfect." She said as she felt tears burning at the brim of her eyes. "Dream vacation. Ruined. Can't anything ever go right!"

Katherine gasped suddenly as a sharp pain flew through her stomach. She stared down at where the pain had just shot through.

"What was that?" she asked shakily. Suddenly, another pain hit, even worse than the first, pulling a scream out of Katherine's throat.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "My baby."

**Safe House**

Kimberly laughed as Tommy's character, Wario, rolled into the canyon of Yoshi's Valley. "Really Tommy? That's like, what, the fifth time you've fallen down there?"

"You're cheating, I swear." He said.

"How am I cheating?"

"You're taking some kind of secret passage or something that I don't know about." He said in defense.

"Tommy, there's **no **secret passage. I just happen to know where I'm going unlike some people. Now hurry up! I think Peach just lapped you."

Tommy grunted in frustration as Wario was placed back on the track. Pressing A as hard as he could, he slowly began to accelerate his character back to speed. Suddenly, Kimberly passed by him as Yoshi with a group of three red shells circling around her. All, off which, hit Wario sending him back into the crater.

"Kimberly!" he shouted as he glared at her.

Kimberly burst into a fit of laughter as she yanked her controller back to grip her side. As everyone knows, once the controller moves too much, the machine moves just slightly, freezing the game.

"Way to go." Tommy said standing up to shut off the machine. "Now we'll never know who won."

"Well, we know one thing for sure."

"And what would that be?"

"It definitely wasn't Wario! Ha ha!"

**Mountain Lodge**

Katherine had tears pouring down her face as she gritted her teeth to bite back some of the pain. "Oh my God…" she whispered. "What's happening? What's wrong with my baby?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder at the pretty orange couch in the center of the room. "Okay." She said trying to mentally calm herself. "I just need to relax and calm down. Too much stress isn't good for the baby." As she began walking, the pains in her stomach grew worse. Crying audibly, she quickly made her way over to the couch and took a seat.

'Oh God!' she mentally screamed. 'What do I do? What do I do!'

Katherine began looking around the room with tear-blurred vision for some sort of sign that could relieve her of her pain. Her eyes stopped at the coffee table where a cordless phone was laying. "Okay." She said, smiling through her pain. "I'll just call the front desk."

Katherine bent over with gritted teeth as she grabbed onto the cordless phone. She quickly dialed the three-digit number she'd memorized earlier and held the phone up to her ear. She growled angrily when she was met with a disconnected tone and another pain. "This is just **great**." She said as more tears made their way down her face. She picked up the phone again and punched in Collin's number. She screamed as his voicemail picked up. "Oh no-ho-ho!"

Katherine rolled onto her side slowly as she gripped the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch. She let out another outcry of pain as another strong pain coursed through her abdomen.

"Okay Katherine…" she whispered. "Who else can you call…? Tanya!"

Katherine sat up slowly as she gripped the phone tightly in her hand. "Damn it! What's her number? …My cell phone!"

Katherine frowned as she spotted the cell phone where she'd placed it on the mantle. Things were looking worse and worse for her at this point. Katherine's eyes wandered to the floor where her purse lay against the leg of the coffee table. If she remembered correctly, she kept an address book in there. Reaching her arm over the edge of the couch, she grabbed the bag and reached inside. Her hand wasn't met with the cold leather cover of her address book, but they met with something else. Grabbing onto it, she pulled it out of the bag. Her face washed over with pain-filled relief as she spotted the number Rocky had written down for her hours earlier. "Rocky…" she whispered as she dialed his number.

**Angel Grove: Rocko's Place**

"You guys almost done closing up the back?" Rocky shouted into the kitchen.

"Yeah boss!" a gruff voice came. "We're finishing up the grill right now."

"Good. Make sure it's spotless! Make it shine!"

"Will do."

Rocky smiled as he turned around and grabbed onto the mop handle. "We did good today Tanya. We met our goal."

"That's great! Does this mean a pay raise in the near future?"

Rocky laughed as he swiped the mop across the floor. "I'll give it some thought."

Tanya put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on Rocky! I need a little extra. I have two boys and Adam to feed."

"Adam has a job." Rocky pointed out. "He's helping the other cops to catch the guy that's after Kim."

Tanya nodded. "Yeah, I know, but his money's taking care of the major bills and car payments. My money is to take care of the kids and put food on our small kitchen table."

"Like I said, I'll give it some thought."

Tanya put her hands on her hips as she shook her head before going back to wiping down tables. Rocky suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. His ringtone sounded a few seconds later.

"Hey!" Tanya said. "No phones on the job!"

"That's my rule so I can break it." He laughed as he pulled his phone out. "This is Rocky." He answered.

"Rocky!" Katherine's voice came from the other end. "Oh thank God you picked up!"

"Katherine? Is that you?"

Tanya looked up at the mentioning of her friend's name.

"Yeah." Katherine answered with tears evident in her voice. "It's me. Look, I know you probably don't wanna hear from me right now, but I didn't know who else to call."

"Kat? What's wrong?" Rocky said growing serious. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. It's… it's my baby. Something's happening and it-ah! Oh my God… Rocky, please help me, this hurts so bad…"

"Katherine, you hang in there okay. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Please hurry!" she cried as she hung up.

Rocky untied his apron and threw it on the counter as he ran to the employee closet and threw on his jacket.

"Rocky?" Tanya said growing concerned. "What's wrong with Kat?"

"I dunno. I need to get to her as soon as possible."

"Is it her baby?" Tanya asked.

Rocky nodded as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet from the top shelf. "Yeah. She sounds like she's in pain. I wanna get her help as soon as I can, so I'm gonna book it up there."

"Oh God. Please be careful. And don't get pulled over!"

"I'll do my best!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out the front doors.

**Safe House**

Kimberly released an audible yawn as she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas. Tommy looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Tired huh?"

"Yep. From kicking your butt at video games all this evening."

Tommy let out a sarcastic laugh as Kimberly walked over and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"If you're tired, that must mean I was a pretty hard opponent to beat."

"You can say that for our 007 rounds, **not **for the Mario Kart. You were terrible at that game."

"Well, it's been a while since I played it."

"I can tell. The game's been out for three years and I have mastered it."

Tommy nodded as she laughed.

"So… about that "pretty boy" comment you made earlier… what the heck was that all about."

Kimberly giggled. "What? You don't like your new nickname?"

"That is **not **a nickname. It sounds like an insult."

Kimberly laughed. "Well, it was at the time. But… I don't know. It's kind of sticking with me now."

"Well, you should unstick it and change it."

"To what?"

"Anything but **pretty**. That word isn't a guy nickname. And boy? Come on, I'm way past the boyhood stage. I'm a grown man."

Kimberly laughed. "Okay. Then what do you suggest?"

"If you think I'm good looking or something, say **handsome **or **sexy** for Christ's sake."

Kimberly's cheeks reddened as she sat upright. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sexy is taking it **too **far!"

Now, it was Tommy' turn to laugh.

"But… I think handsome does suit you quite well agent Oliver."

Tommy smiled. "Handsome it is then."

"And?" Kimberly asked, as though she were waiting for another answer.

"And what?"

"What about **my **nickname, huh?"

"You already have one."

"Kimmie is annoying! It makes me think of that chick on Full House."

Tommy laughed. "Okay… then what do you suggest?"

"Hmm… Well… What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean what do I think of you?"

Kimberly folded her arms across her chest. "Well, we've already established that **you're **handsome and I think I'm pretty gorgeous, even with this beautiful baby bump in my midsection."

Tommy smiled. "Hmm… Beautiful it is then."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she blushed.

"You think I'm handsome?" he smiled.

The two of them started laughing as Kimberly stood up and walked over to her bed. "Goodnight handsome." She laughed as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Sweet dreams beautiful…"

**Mountain Lodge**

Katherine continued to lay on the couch unmoving. She'd tried to take a nap, hoping that it would calm her down, but the pains woke her back up in a heartbeat. She'd been counting the minutes she'd been laying there. It had been forty painful minutes since she'd lied down, an hour since the pains all began.

"Oh God…" she whispered as a wave of pain swam slowly through her stomach. "Please… I know… I **know **that I have made horrible choices in my life. I know that I have done the wrong thing so many times when I could've and should've done right… but… I don't think my child should have to suffer because of what I did… please… **please** save my baby…please…"

Katherine gasped as the sounds of a revving engine echoed outside. Her eyes moved to the window as headlights shone into the room through the glass. As soon as the engine cut off, she heard a loud pounding on the door.

"Kat!" Rocky's voice came from the outside. "Katherine! It's Rocky, can you hear me!"

"Rocky!" she screamed.

The door opened seconds later as Rocky ran into the room with rain dripping from his hair and his jacket. As soon as he spotted Katherine lying in pain on the couch, he was by her side in an instant.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"No. I was… on the phone with Collin one minute and the next…" Katherine gritted her teeth as another pain hit.

"Come on." Rocky said trying to help her sit up. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No. I can't. I just wanna sit here and calm down."

"Don't you think you've done enough sitting?" he asked. "Look, we need to get you to the hospital to find out what's going on. Think of your baby Kat."

Katherine nodded as Rocky helped her sit up.

"Okay." Rocky said smiling encouragingly. "Let's get you off this couch."

Katherine gripped Rocky's arm tightly as he helped her to her feet. She smiled in relief that she was finally going to be getting help, but her smile disappeared when she saw the look on Rocky's face as he stared back where she'd been sitting.

"Rocky?" she asked growing even more scared than she already was. "What's wrong?"

"Okay Kat… don't panic." He said.

Katherine turned around. "What's wrong?" she said again. Her mouth fell open when she spotted blood where'd she'd been lying moments before. Her hand quickly went to her rear and touched the cause of the mess. "Oh my God! I'm bleeding! Rocky!"

Rocky snatched the blanket off the arm of the couch and wrapped it securely around Katherine's waist as he lifted her into his arms bridal style and headed over to the door.

"We're gonna ask the front desk to call 9-1-1. I can't get you to the hospital on a motorcycle in your condition."

Katherine buried her face in Rocky's shoulder as she let out another outcry of pain. Rocky then carried her out into the awaiting rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. Writing this chapter… Tommy and Kimberly's scenes made me laugh, but Katherine's whole ordeal made me think of when the same thing happened to Nichole on the show. It made me very sad. And for anyone who has ever experienced or had to deal with someone who has miscarried… I'm very sorry that you had to go through it, and I wish there was something that could've been done. My aunt recently miscarried and it was very hard for our family to deal with, so… yeah… um… Leave me a review, and sit tight for the next chapter.**


	11. Depression

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter and sadly, it isn't any happier for Katherine than the last. Hopefully you guys still wanna read it though because this is the beginning of the true depth of the story! Lol so, enough chit-chat, let's read!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, its characters, or any of its series. I do not own the main idea of the story. The main idea is credited to the creators and writers of "Days of our Lives." Everything that I changed, any made up characters, and a majority of the lines belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Depression<strong>_

"Here you are Ms. Hillard." A nurse said as she opened the door to a room. "Just go ahead and change into that nightgown that's draped on the back of that chair over there. Doctor Anita will be in shortly.

"Thanks." Katherine whispered as she left the room. Rocky helped Katherine over to the examination table. She thanked him as she sat down.

"How… are those pains?" he asked as he grabbed the night gown. Katherine took it from him and he turned around so she could change.

"Umm… they aren't as strong as before… they feel like really bad cramps. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"The doctor will be able to tell you something." He said. "Now… do you want me to call Collin so he can go ahead and come up here?"

"No." she said quickly.

Rocky peeked over his shoulder to see if she was through changing. She had and was tossing her ruined pants and her shirt onto the chair.

"And why not?" he asked as he turned around. "Don't you want him here? He needs to know what's going on so he can be here for you."

"Well… I understand… it's just that… he's so busy with work and I don't want him to worry. This is his first time handling his father's business all on his own. He doesn't want to disappoint his dad."

"Kat… I understand that, but family should **always** come first before anything. Even work."

"Rocky… please don't call him…" Katherine begged as more tears welled up in her eyes. Rocky took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine."

Katherine smiled gratefully as the door opened. A tanned-skin woman with long dark hair reaching her mid-back walked in with a smile. She was wearing a white doctor's coat with a gold name tag saying "Dr. Anita" on it.

"Hello." She greeted as she closed the door behind her. "I'm Dr. Anita. And you two must be the Katherine and Rocky."

"Hello." Rocky greeted as he shook her hand.

Dr. Anita smiled at Rocky before turning to Katherine. "Alright honey. Let's take a look and see what's going on here. Are you the father?" she asked turning back to Rocky.

"No." he said. "I'm just a friend."

"Okay then. I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the room so we can give her a few tests."

Rocky nodded before walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Katherine who looked like a cat that had been thrown in a swimming pool. He smiled encouragingly at her before exiting the room.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Rocky looked up as Katherine's door opened. Dr. Anita stepped out of the room with a very concerned look on her face.

"Umm… Doctor Anita?" he called out to her as she stood up slowly. The doctor looked up as she acknowledged Rocky's presence. "Is… everything okay?"

Doctor Anita stared back at Rocky with an unsure look in her eyes. "No. Everything is not okay."

"The… her baby?"

"As of right now, we've got Katherine hooked up to a monitor so we can monitor the baby's heart beat. It's beating very fast."

"Well… it's beating. That's a good thing… right?"

She nodded. "Yes. But the way the heart's beating…it's very irregular… it can't beat like that forever. I'm afraid… that the results aren't looking to good for your friend right now."

Rocky felt his heart drop. Katherine was going to be devastated. "Can I see her?"

"Momentarily. I'll be back in a few moments to finish my observations."

Rocky nodded as he ran into Katherine's room. Kat was sitting upright in the bed staring at the door with a hazed-over sleepiness in her eyes. "Rocky?" she said.

Rocky smiled as he stepped into the room. The quick heartbeat the doctor had mentioned could be heard on the monitor. The doctor was right. It was beating irregularly. Katherine had her hands placed securely on her stomach as the heartbeat continued to sound through the monitor.

"Kat… I'm gonna go ahead and give Collin a call. He needs to know what's happening."

"The nurse already tried." She said sadly. "He didn't answer." Rocky frowned as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry. If only I'd gotten to you sooner… things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did."

"Hey." She said placing her other hand on top of his. "You came. That's all that matters. I don't blame you at all. I blame myself. I was so stupid telling Collin that I didn't want to be picked up. And then, I allowed myself to get so worked up when he told me he wasn't coming… I think the disappointment and the stress got to me."

Rocky shrugged. "Who knows? So… did Doctor Anita tell you what's going on?"

Katherine nodded as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Yeah. My baby's heartbeat is irregular… but hey… at least it's beating. That's gotta be a good sign right?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the machine that was monitoring the heartbeat began beeping in an alarm sort of way. Katherine's eyes widened as she stared at the machine. "W-what's going on?" she stammered. "Where's my baby's heartbeat? Where's the heartbeat!"

Rocky let go of Katherine's hand and ran to pull the door open. "Nurse! Somebody! Dr. Anita!" he screamed into the hallway. "We need help in here, quick!"

Dr. Anita and two nurses appeared seconds later as Rocky ran back to Katherine to try and calm her.

"Where's the heartbeat!" Katherine shouted again, going into hysterics.

Rocky and one of the nurses tried to calm Katherine down as the other nurse and Dr. Anita began working on the machine. They looked up as Katherine let out an outcry of pain.

"What's happening?" Rocky asked as the nurse backed him away from Katherine.

"It's what I feared." Dr. Anita said sadly as the nurse beside her ran from the room.

"What?" Rocky asked as he stared back at Katherine.

"She's gone into premature labor."

"What!" Katherine and Rocky shouted at the same time.

"No!" Katherine wailed. "I can't be. You have to stop it somehow! I'm only three months pregnant, there's no way my baby will-ow-how-how!"

"You said she was bleeding back at the lodge?" Dr. Anita asked as the other nurse ran back in with surgical caps, gowns, and gloves.

Rocky nodded.

"Well, that's the first sign. The bleeding was caused by a deteriorating of the placenta. The pain she's been experiencing has been the contractions. The labor had to have been caused by a rise in blood pressure."

"I knew it." Katherine said as she glared up at the ceiling. "It was my fault. I just had to get all worked up about Collin not making it."

"Kat…" Rocky said sadly.

"What can I do?" she asked as her eyes moved back to Dr. Anita. "I will do anything… and everything to stop this from happening. Just… tell me what."

"Well, we're going to give you an I.V. with a special drug that will help to try and stop your contractions, but I have to warn you, there are side effects."

"Just do what you have to." She said. "Do everything you can to save my baby."

The nurses looked at Dr. Anita for instructions. "Let her have it." She concluded as she and the nurses prepared for the procedure.

"Dr. Anita…?" Katherine said. "My baby will die if I give birth to it now… won't it…"

Dr. Anita sighed. "At this stage of your pregnancy… yes… The fetus cannot survive outside of your womb at this time."

"What if… I were to make a choice between me living and my baby living…?"

"Katherine… if only sweet heart… if only…"

Katherine buried her face in her right hand as one of the nurses cleaned her left arm to prepare for the I.V. Dr. Anita left the room, clipboard in hand.

"This can't be happening…" she whispered. "This **can't** be happening… I'm asleep. That's it. I'm asleep, and when I wake up, I'm gonna be laying in the king sized bed back in the mountain lodge and none of this ever happened."

"Kat." Rocky said.

"This is all a dream." She said as she closed her eyes. "This is a **dream **it **has **to be. Why can't I wake up!"

"Kat… It's not a dream…"

Katherine's eyes shot open. "I know it's not… because if it was, I could stop these damned contractions!"

"Katherine!" Rocky shouted as he grabbed onto her hand. "Listen… I know how much this baby means to you. I **really **do. You've always wanted a baby. I remember you telling me that when we first started seeing each other. But listen to me… the best thing you can do for your baby right now is breathe. Calm yourself and breathe…"

Katherine nodded as Rocky imitated breathing for her to copy. The nurse smiled at him gratefully as she inserted the I.V. to begin pumping the drug into her system.

"Okay. We'll be right back. We need to go prepare another room, just in case."

Rocky nodded understandingly as the two nurses left the room. He sighed as he grabbed the swivel chair and pulled it up to the side of the examination table so he could sit beside her.

"Are you feeling any calmer?" he asked quietly. Katherine nodded as she looked over at him.

"Yeah." She said in a voice just as quiet. "The pain's still there… just not as strong."

"Good." He said. "Say… why don't we talk about something that'll make you a little happier huh?"

Katherine smiled. "Okay."

"Well…?" Rocky asked with a smile.

Katherine began looking around the room as she searched her mind for a thought. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always turned to the baby. "I can't stop thinking about my baby." She said sadly.

"Okay… then… let's talk about something happy about your baby."

Katherine smiled. "I think it's a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Rocky, the mother **always **knows." Rocky smiled.

"Any names yet?"

Katherine shook her head. "No. I was gonna wait a few more months to think of names. I wanted to give the name thinking procedure plenty of thought. This baby is a special baby so it needs a special name."

"Right." He grinned.

"I was so excited when I found out. And I was even more excited when Collin was excited about it."

Rocky nodded. "That's good."

"Yeah… I mean… I know that this baby was conceived during something wrong… but… in the end... this baby made everything a right. I'm gonna have my own little… family…"

Rocky stared at Katherine in worry as her head slowly began to sway.

"Kat?" he asked as he stood up. "Katherine?"

Rocky's eyes widened as that all too familiar beeping sound filled the room again. Katherine's head fell back against the elevated seat cushion and rolled to rest on her left shoulder. Her hand fell limp beside Rocky.

Dr. Anita and the two nurses rushed back into the room.

"What's happening?" Rocky asked.

"Her blood pressure is so high right now. You've been keeping her calm right?"

"Of course I have! Maybe it's that damned drug you've given her!"

The doctor sighed. "We need to stop these contractions. Up the dosage."

"Wait a second, is that even safe!"

"Listen," Dr. Anita said. "I'm gonna need for you to step out into the hall. And I suggest… you get a hold of this baby's father."

Rocky stared back at Katherine's unconscious form before quickly exiting the room. After five minutes, he heard Katherine screaming in pain again. A nurse emerged from the room a few minutes later, Katherine's cries echoed behind her.

"She's wants to call the father." She said.

"I've tried eight times since I've been out here." Rocky said. "He won't pick up. I don't know if he left his phone at home or if he's asleep, he just won't answer. Maybe if I try her cell phone"

Rocky stopped speaking as Katherine cried out in pain again.

"What's happening?"

The nurse sighed as she looked over her shoulder. She then looked back at Rocky. "We can't stop the contractions. She's gonna have to deliver."

"Then… that means…"

The nurse nodded sadly as she and Rocky looked into the room.

"Oh no…" he said feeling tears in his eyes.

**Three Hours Later**

"Katherine?" a voice called out. "Katherine? Honey wake up."

Katherine groaned as her eyes tried to focus in around her. What was going on?

When her eyes finally adjusted, Katherine realized that she was still in that damned hospital room. Dr. Anita was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"There she is. She's finally come to."

Katherine groaned again as her eyes finally finished focusing. She gasped as she stared at the doorway. One of the nurses who had been helping earlier was holding the cutest little baby girl she'd ever seen within her arms. She had rosy cheeks and she was bundled up tightly in a pink blanket.

"Okay little one." The nurse cooed to the baby in her arms. "Say hello to mommy!"

Katherine gasped with tear-filled eyes as the nurse brought the baby over to her and placed her gently in her arms. Katherine was overjoyed at the sight of the little girl. She looked exactly like her with a hint of her father in her. She was beautiful with ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. She was perfect. Katherine pushed her small pink hat up and giggled when a few brown hairs poked out.

"She's beautiful…" she whispered in admiration. "My baby girl… she's the most precious… the most beautiful… the most remarkable, perfect little baby girl I have ever seen…"

Dr. Anita and the nurse smiled at Katherine as she cooed at the little girl.

"You are so precious. And I love you."

The baby made small grunting sounds back at her mother making everyone in the room laugh. "I guess that means I love you in baby talk." Katherine joked. "Aww… my princess."

**Hallway**

Rocky looked up as Dr. Anita emerged from Katherine's room. He jumped to his feet immediately.

"How is she?" he asked.

Dr. Anita wrapped her stethoscope around her neck as she sighed. "She's fine."

"And her baby?"

Dr. Anita turned and stared at Rocky with heavy, sad eyes. "The baby didn't make it…"

Rocky stared back at the room. He couldn't believe this. Katherine… she had wanted to have a baby for so long… and now… her one little miracle… was whisked away in the blink of an eye.

"I… should probably try and call Collin and let him know… but… how do you tell someone something like this…?"

Dr. Anita placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes… it's a lot easier to hear it from a friend than from a complete stranger. Are… you and Katherine close?"

Rock let out a sad laugh to suppress his tears. "We used to be…"

"Well… she doesn't know what's happened yet… after… we delivered the baby… she kept mumbling things like "thank you" and "my precious little angel" and things like that. The drugs we gave her are wearing off, but they've still got a hold on her."

Rocky nodded. "So… was it a girl?"

Dr. Anita nodded. "Yep…"

"I'll tell her." He concluded as he walked past her and into the room.

Katherine was sitting upright on the bed fighting her way back into consciousness. The nurses were monitoring the machines in the room while trying to ensure that she was okay coming out of her sleep. Rocky smiled sadly at her as he grabbed the swivel chair again and sat down beside her. The nurses smiled sadly at him before exiting the room and closing the door behind them. Katherine took a deep breath as her head rolled over to face him. She smiled weakly.

"Rocky…" she said tiredly. "I… had the baby."

Rocky stared at her as she struggled to speak to him. "I had the baby… and right afterwards… I fell asleep… I was dreaming… wasn't I? My baby hasn't been born has she?"

Rocky shook his head as he braced himself.

"Then… why did the nurses leave? Where's Dr. Anita?"

"Kat… Kat…" Rocky said trying to calm her down. "Your baby… your baby didn't make it…"

Katherine felt her heart drop from her chest. The walls in the room seemed to explode into a shroud of darkness all around her. There was nothing but her, the bed she was laying on, the heart monitor she'd been listening to moments before, and Rocky. All of that darkness began screaming at her "your baby's dead." Katherine suddenly lost it. She screamed out in pain that hurt far worse than the contractions back at the lodge. This pain was so strong that it hurt to breathe, it blocked her ability to think, and she felt like she was dying.

Rocky grabbed onto to Katherine as her body slowly began to crumple along with her spirit. He hugged her close to him and shed silent tears as she cried in grief and loss.

**Later On**

Katherine's cries had silenced. There were no more tears left to shed. She sat in her bed still as a statue as her hand stroked across her stomach where she wished more than anything that her baby could still be. Rocky's hand rested on her leg as he stared at her trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"I'm… gonna go get the doctor." He said standing up.

"Rocky." She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"My baby… was it a boy… or a girl…?"

Rocky smiled. "It was a little girl."

Katherine nodded as she took a deep breath. "I thought so."

Rocky smiled at her one more time before heading out into the hallway.

Katherine sighed. "It's not fair…" she whispered. "It's not fair! I would've done **anything **to save my baby and she still…"

Katherine growled as tears she thought she didn't have burned at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes darted up quickly as Rocky came back in with one of the nurses. The nurse held a pink cup in her hand and a smaller white cup in her other.

"Here you are." She said handing them to Katherine. "Take these for the pain. And when you get home, make sure you schedule an appointment with your gynecologist. Oh, and don't worry. Dr. Anita and I did a quick check up. There doesn't appear to be any serious damage, so you shouldn't have a problem with another conception."

Rocky stared at Katherine's who's expression fell even more. The nurse left the room as Katherine quickly downed the pills and water.

"Who is she trying to fool." She said as she crushed the empty cups in her hands. "She was just being nice. She has **no **idea that this baby… that my little girl… was a miracle baby. I can't have any more kids… this was a onetime thing… and now… it's ruined…"

Katherine burst into tears again as Rocky gave her another comforting hug.

**One Hour Later**

Katherine had changed into a loose fitting maternity shirt and a new pair of pants that Rocky had grabbed from her suitcase back at the lodge. She sat on the edge of the bed as her hand continued to run across her empty belly. Rocky walked in a few minutes later carrying her suitcase from the lodge.

"Well, you're all checked out, and I got a hold of your driver and told him that you're staying with Tanya tonight."

"What am I gonna do?" she said. "How am I supposed to tell Collin about this? And Jacob… he was so excited to be having a new sibling…"

Katherine and Rocky jumped as the sound of Katherine's ringtone emerged from the suitcase. Rocky bent over and pulled it out. He stared at the caller I.D. and his eyes widened.

"It's Collin…" he said.

Katherine's eyes widened as well as she held her hand out to take the phone from him. Rocky placed it in her hand.

"I can talk to him if you want me to." He suggested.

"No!" Katherine snapped. "Listen… I don't want you to say a word to **anyone **about me losing this baby. As for Collin… I don't wanna tell him over the phone. I have to tell him in person…"

Rocky nodded as Katherine sent the phone to voicemail. She looked at the time on her phone. It was almost two-thirty in the morning. He must've just gotten done with half his work and had noticed the amount of missed calls he had from her and Rocky.

"Maybe you should call him Katherine." Rocky said. "He's probably worried sick."

"I'll call him in the morning." She said pushing herself onto her feet. "Can we just get out of here?"

Rocky nodded as he pulled the handle up on her suitcase. Wrapping her arm around him for support, Katherine and Rocky made their way out of the hospital and away from the horrid memories of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. This chapter, once again, brought back memories from when I watched the show. Arianna Zucker did such a good job acting this scene out. I could really feel the pain of her character when watching it. This chapter, in general, was very touching. It showed how caring Rocky is and how hard it can be to lose a child. So what happens next? You'll have to leave me a review and wait for the next update to find out!**


	12. The Pretender

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter! Now, this chapter isn't very happy either. I mean, come on, Katherine just lost her baby. Not a very happy thing to go through. As for Tommy and Kimberly, they'll be mentioned in this chapter but things aren't depressing on their end lol So, enough chit chat, it's time for you all to read!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of it series, or its characters. The main idea for the plot of this story came from a storyline I watched on "Days of our Lives" so the credit for the idea and baby scenes goes to the writer and creator of "Days of our Lives." Things I actually own are made up characters like the nuns, Helga, Collin, Dr. Anita, Zeke and a huge chunk of the plot like the words, the settings, and all changed scenes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretending<strong>_

It was the day after Katherine had lost her baby. Her spirits were heavy and low and there was no bringing them back up. Tanya had tried to cheer her up the night before, but her efforts were meaningless. Just like Rocky had promised, he didn't tell Tanya that Kat had lost her baby. Tanya just knew that Katherine had had a scare and had to go to the hospital. Knowing how much the baby meant to her, Tanya just assumed that she was still terrified. She did everything she could to make her feel better. Around four that morning, she'd finally gotten Katherine to sleep.

Rocky showed up the next morning around eleven. He'd carried Katherine out to the car and drove her home. After ten minutes of driving up to the Ignalis mansion, he'd reached his destination and cut the engine off. He glanced over his shoulder to where Collin's car was.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?" he asked, gripping her hand tightly. Katherine nodded as she pushed the door open.

"I'll tell him myself. I have to be the one to do it."

"Okay." He said.

The front door to the mansion swung open revealing Ignacio, the chauffer from the day before. He walked up to Rocky's trunk and grabbed Katherine's things to take inside.

"Thanks Rocky." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything you did last night, even if it was for a lost cause."

"Hey…" he said. "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind at all. I just wish you could've got better news."

Katherine nodded. "Well… I'll see you later."

"Good luck." Rocky called out a she closed the door. Katherine nodded slowly and followed Ignacio up the steps. She glanced over her shoulder quickly as Rocky's car disappeared from the driveway. She then walked into the mansion.

Twenty minutes later, Katherine had changed into a loose fitting night gown. She looked a wreck. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were puffy and swollen from all the crying she'd been doing. She walked over to the king-sized bed slowly and crawled in. Today was gonna be one of those days she wasn't going to leave her room, and she knew it. Just as she prepared to lie down, Coleen appeared in the doorway with an armful of towels.

"Get out!" Katherine screamed.

Coleen stared at her in shock before running out of the room. Katherine's body began wracking with sobs as she curled up in a ball and cried her eyes out.

**Safe House**

Kimberly sighed as she flipped through the channels on the TV. Just like the day before, nothing was on. She looked over at the couch and smiled at Tommy. He was still asleep.

"He's sleeping longer than I usually do." She laughed. "He must be wiped."

Kimberly jumped as the phone on the nightstand table started to ring. She picked it up quickly to silence its ringer. She didn't want to wake Tommy.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hello Kimberly." A happy voice greeted her on the other side. "This is Sister Teresa."

"The nun I met when I first arrived here."

"That would be me." Sister Teresa laughed. "Look, I was calling to check in on you. How are things going with you and your new bodyguard?"

Kimberly glanced over at Tommy who didn't appear to be affected at all by the phone call. "Things are good. They were a little rocky at the start, but they're getting better."

"Great! Well, I was just phoning you to tell you a little bit about our counseling service we have here at the cathedral. If you need to talk about anything or if you need to tell me anything, I'm always here. You can call me anytime you'd like, or you can come to see me."

"Wait a sec… you mean I can leave the safe house?"

"Well, kind of. You can leave your room to come to another room in the church. That's as far as you can go though."

Kimberly nodded. "Okay. Well, can I come and see you today? I've gotta get out of this room and I think there's a few things I need to get off my chest."

"But of course dear. Just make sure you inform your bodyguard."

"Wait a second… he doesn't have to be there for these sessions right?"

"Well, he has to escort you here but no. He can't listen in on conversations. I'm all about confidentiality."

"Okay. I'll let him know and I'll be down at the convent in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Kimberly hung up the phone quickly as anxiousness built in her chest. She was finally able to leave the safe house even if she was just traveling to another room. Hopping out of bed, she quietly tiptoed over to the dresser and threw on a pair of clothes and put her hair in a messy ponytail. After admiring her reflection in the mirror, she turned around and faced Tommy. Tommy still hadn't moved an inch. He was out cold.

"Well… I'll only be gone for a little while." Kimberly tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a sticky note from one of the drawers. "Be back soon." She said as she wrote it on the note and wrote her name on the bottom. After looking over her shoulder one more time, Kimberly undid the locks on the door and stepped into the hallway as she began her walk to the cathedral.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine opened her eyes weakly as a knock sounded at the door. "Go away." She said to whoever was responsible. As she curled up smaller in her blankets, the door opened revealing Collin carrying Jacob. The sight of Collin holding the child brought tears to Katherine's eyes. Her baby was never going to get that big. Collin was never going to hold their daughter. Their daughter was never going to learn to walk or talk, lose her first tooth, grow up to be a beautiful young woman. Her daughter was gone and the thought of seeing Jacob made her envy Kimberly. Kimberly got to hold what meant the entire world to Katherine. She had her baby and she had none.

"Sweetheart?" Collin called out to her gently. "What's the matter? Why are you looking at Jake like that?"

"Isn't it his nap time." She said.

Collin nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm gonna go put him down and then I'll be back."

Katherine nodded as he disappeared down. She felt tears spring to her eyes as the sounds of Collin singing a lullaby emerged from Jacob's room across the hall. There was another thing her baby wasn't gonna have. A daddy that loved her so much that he'd sing her or read her to sleep, carry her on his shoulders at the fair, or fight away the monsters she'd see in her closet. Her hatred and envy of Kimberly grew deeper because she was going to be able to experience those things and she couldn't. Damn. She hated her so much that it was causing her blood to boil.

Katherine rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling teary-eyed as she stroked her empty stomach. Her eyes moved to the doorway when she heard it shut. Collin walked into the room and sat at the foot of the bed as she covered herself with a throw blanket to hide her missing bump.

"Sweetheart, Coleen told me that you were rather upset earlier. Is everything alright?"

Katherine sighed. "No Collin. Everything is not alright."

"Then why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Katherine pushed herself upright into a sitting position and she sighed. "I don't know where to begin." She said sadly

"Well, why don't you start with the name of the man you were with at the lodge?"

"Huh?" she asked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I called you around two this morning. I'd been working late and when I got a hold of my cell phone I saw that I had several missed calls from you and an unknown number. I tried calling them both, but I got no answer, so I called the lodge and the guy at the front desk said you left with some guy in his car. Now, I'd like to know who that man was."

Katherine bit her lip. She couldn't tell him it was Rocky. That would automatically make him assume things that weren't true. Katherine stared at him cautiously. "Isn't the reason why I left with that man more important than who he was?"

Collin stared at her. "What happened then?"

Katherine cleared her throat free of tears before taking a deep breath. "Well… right after you called to tell me you couldn't make it, I went to take a seat on the couch. I'll admit that I was a little upset that you couldn't make it, but I understood. You had to work and that was a priority that you had to take care of."

"Kat, what happened?"

"A few minutes after the phone call, I felt… a strange pain in my stomach."

Collin's eyes widened in concern. "Our baby?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah. Something was wrong and I didn't know what to do. That's why I called you the first couple of times."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I should've answered."

Katherine blinked back a few tears as she nodded. "It's okay. Anyways, I got scared, so I packed my things and headed out to the parking lot. I ran into a man outside and he saw that I was in pain, so he drove me to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah…"

"So… what happened?"

Katherine closed her eyes. "I saw Dr. Anita… and…" Katherine couldn't tell him. She chickened out. "She treated me… for a small hemorrhage."

Relief washed over Collin's face at the news. Reaching for her stomach, he said, "Katherine. You have no idea what I thought you were trying to tell me."

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. Collin looked at her in surprise. "I-I'm sorry…" she stammered. "It's just that… I can't be touched or moved right now. The doctor ordered a day of bed rest."

Collin's lips formed the word "oh" as he nodded. "Right. I'm sorry darling."

"It's okay… you didn't know."

"So… the baby's fine then?"

Katherine nodded as guilt washed over her. She couldn't believe she was lying to him like this. But what else could she do? Telling him would devastate him almost as much as it devastated her and she didn't want that to happen.

"Thank God for that." He said smiling. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and let you get some rest then."

Katherine nodded. "Thank you. And… don't worry. I'll be up and about tomorrow. It'll be like nothing ever happened."

Collin smiled again before placing a quick peck on her cheek. As he left the room, Katherine's guilt grew heavier. She'd lied about something so serious and she knew the results weren't going to be good.

**Church**

Kimberly smiled as she emerged from the second set of stairs and entered the long hallway she'd come through weeks before. She smiled as she saw Sister Teresa standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked Kimberly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, he was sleeping, so I left him a note to let him know that I'd be back."

Sister Teresa nodded as she motioned toward a door to their left. "My office is right in there." She said with a smile. "Follow me."

Kimberly nodded as she followed the woman through the wooden door. Sister Teresa's office was paneled brown with red carpets. There was a giant oak desk with various supplies on them and two lounge chairs in front of them. There was a statue of Mary on a book shelf behind the desk. There was also a dresser and a bed.

"Take a seat dear." Sister Teresa said taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs. Kimberly nodded and sat in the one beside her.

"So… where do you wanna start?"

Kimberly took a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach. "With this."

Sister Teresa's eyes widened. "Oh my! You're carrying a child?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes. And my life has been **so **complicated ever since I found out."

"Does Tommy know about your predicament?"

Kimberly nodded as she pulled a strand of hair behind her hair. "Yes. He found out a few days ago, and let's just say, he wasn't too happy when he found out. Apparently, me being pregnant is a big deal and it could change everything about the way my case is being handled."

"Well, Tommy's commanding officer doesn't know, otherwise you'd no longer be staying here. Do you want to tell me why that is?"

"Well… I kind of… convinced Tommy not to tell… for both mine and the baby's sake. You see… the father of my child… he and I broke up after I found out that he was going to be having a baby with another woman… I didn't want to have another child with someone so unfaithful and untrustworthy… but those aren't the only reasons why I'm keeping this whole situation a secret… If you've ever heard of the infamous Ignalis family, then you'll know how mean and ruthless they are… and my precious little baby… is their grandchild… and I don't want it to grow up like my son Jacob, exposed to violence and hatred. This baby… is different and special and it needs to stay safe. That's what I told Tommy and he finally came to agreement that my baby should be kept a secret."

"Now Kimberly, you should know that I think secrets are a terrible thing to keep, especially ones that are this significant, but I don't want to see any harm come to you or your baby, so, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Sister Teresa." Kimberly sighed with relief. "You don't know how good it feels to get that off my chest."

Sister Teresa smiles. "Dearest Kimberly, do not worry. Your child is in the hands of the Lord now and it is being surrounded by plenty of love and support. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing Tommy with a panicked face. Kimberly and Sister Teresa jumped at the sudden entrance, but they relaxed when they saw who was responsible.

"Tommy." Kimberly said with a smile.

Tommy's face washed over with relief at the sight of Kimberly. He was obviously grateful he'd found her.

"There you are." He said. "What the heck do you think you were doing running off like that?"

"I didn't run off, I left you that note in the kitchen. I said I'd be back soon."

"Kimberly, how was I supposed to know what that meant?"

Kimberly sighed and stood up. "Look at me, I'm fine and you have nothing to worry about. I didn't run off, I didn't try to escape, and I'm fine. I just came here to talk with Sister Teresa. It's kind of nice having a girl to talk your problems out with."

"Well… next time, please let me know, even if I'm asleep. I still have to accompany you down here."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Why? I made it down here just fine today?"

"Kimberly…" he said, growing impatient.

"Fine. I'll be sure to **notify **youthe next time."

Tommy nodded. "Now, is this session over?"

"Nope." Kimberly replied as she took a seat in the chair again. "I still have a lot of venting to do and these sessions are private which means **you **have to wait out in the hall."

"Alright, alright." He said holding his hands up in defense. "I'm going so you can get your session over with."

"Thank you handsome." Kimberly called out to him as he left the room.

Tommy turned his head as his cheeks reddened and exited the room.

**Angel Grove Mall**

After spending three hours in bed crying, Katherine could feel the walls starting to close in on her. She'd argued with Collin for ten minutes before she'd finally convinced him that she was well enough to leave the house for a few hours. So, Katherine had found the most loose-fitting maternity shirt in her closet and slid it on before heading out to the limo to be driven to the mall. All of those events had lead up to her current position on a bench outside a maternity store.

Katherine sat at the bench staring at the expensive maternity boutique with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. If she were still pregnant, she'd be in there right now trying on every cute outfit she could find, maxing out all of Collin's credit cards. She smiled at the thought. It would definitely calm her nerves if she were shopping. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and walked into the store.

Katherine was greeted by a beautiful brunette with hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She was wearing a green wrap dress that was tied at her left side and it hugged all of her curves revealing an hour glass-shaped figure. Her feet were strapped into a cork-heeled, brown-strapped pair of sandals. The woman smiled at Katherine as she walked in protectively covering her stomach.

"Good afternoon madam." She greeted with a French accent. "How may I help you this afternoon?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "Who me?"

"But of course. Who else would I be talking to?"

Katherine looked around and mentally slapped herself when she noticed that she, the sales attendant, and the cashier were the only people in the room.

"Oh…"

The woman giggled as she held out her hand. "My name is Anastasia and I am a sales clerk here at the Maternity Boutique. Are you in here shopping for outfits today?"

Katherine smiled weakly as she nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Alrighty then. How far along are you? You don't look very big?"

"Oh, well I recently just found out that I was pregnant." She lied.

"Oh! Then you're **just **starting to look for maternity clothes then."

Katherine smiled as she nodded. "Yes. I want to… be well prepared for the months ahead. I heard this boutique has the best maternity fashions, so I just had to come and get a few outfits for myself. Looking around right now, I like everything I see."

Anastasia giggled as she motioned for Katherine to follow her. "Well, follow me. We've just found this cool new way for mothers to try on our maternity outfits. It will make shopping easier for your months to come."

"Really?" Katherine asked with raised eyebrows. "And… what exactly is this method of yours?"

"I'll show you!" Anastasia exclaimed as she stepped into a closed door. She returned two minutes later with a large box. "I'm telling you, this is one of the coolest and most accurate ways to buy maternity clothes for the future."

Grabbing a box cutter, Anastasia sliced the tape down the center to open the box. What she pulled out made Katherine's eyes widen. There in her hand was an imitation belly, a pregnant one at that. It had stretchable material flaps hanging over the sides with Velcro on the ends.

"What is it?" Katherine asked interestedly.

"This is something that's been out for a while, but our boutique recently got them. It's a pregnancy belly that expecting mothers can try on early in their pregnancies to find clothes for months they aren't currently in. This particular belly is for a woman who is three months pregnant."

"Can… I try it on?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Anastasia smiled. "I'll just give you this while I go and find a few extras."

Katherine smiled happily as Anastasia passed her the fake stomach and stepped into the back room. It only took her a few seconds to get the stomach on over her shirt. It looked silly on top of the shirt she was currently wearing, so she pulled the stomach off and put it back on beneath her shirt. She then made her way over to a mirror in the dressing room and gasped at what she saw. She looked exactly as she did the day before, before she had lost her little girl. Katherine felt tears spring to her eyes as she rubbed her hands carefully across the fake stomach beneath her shirt. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was pregnant; well, at least she looked the part. Suddenly, an idea hit Katherine, an idea that was bound to work if she could get a plan together.

Anastasia returned a few seconds later with a two month, five month, and eight month, pregnancy bellies. She smiled at Katherine's reflection in the mirror.

"Wow." She said. "You look great!"

"Say?" Katherine said curiously. "Are those the only stomachs you have here?"

"As of right now, yes. Why do you ask? You want to try on more clothes?"

"Well… you can kind of say that. Do you think I could purchase them from you? One for each month?"

"And why would you want to buy these?" Anastasia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I want them to try on clothes of course!"

"I don't follow you. You can try the clothes on here."

"Well, there's another boutique a few towns over that I've gone to before and I wanted to try on a few things they had, but I couldn't tell what I needed because I didn't have anything to help me measure my size. With these fake stomachs, I'll be able to go and get myself measured."

Anastasia nodded as she finally understood. "Okay then. I'll go ahead and give you whatever I can find, and if there isn't one for the specific month you're looking for, I'll make a few phone calls to find you one."

"Thank you." Katherine said with a smile.

"No problem."

Anastasia disappeared to locate more of the fake bellies while Katherine turned her attention back to her pregnant reflection.

"Okay…" she said. "I've found a way to remain pregnant. This just leaves one issue… what am I gonna do when nine months are up? I need a baby…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**And so ends another chapter and uh-oh… What is Katherine thinking! You can't pretend to be pregnant! Or… can you? Well, review and let me know what you thought and sit tight because the next chapter is coming to you soon!**


	13. Forming a Plan

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm back with the latest installment of ****An Unsaintly Switch**** and I know you guys are just dying to figure out what's going to happen next, so I'm not gonna talk anymore so you guys can get on with your reading lol**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or characters. The main idea of this plot is credited to the writers and creators of ****Days of our Lives**** so I can't say that I own the plot entirely, but I do own all scenes and changes. The ideas where they originated just aren't mine lol**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forming a Plan<em>**

Katherine smiled contently on the way back to the Ignalis mansion. She sat in the back seat rubbing her hand across her fake belly. The stomach felt real for the most part and just as long as Collin never saw her without a shirt on, he wouldn't be able to see that it was a fake. The limo pulled to a stop in front of the mansion after ten minutes of zipping through traffic. The chauffer exited the driver's seat and held the door open for Katherine. She grabbed hold of three bags, one filled with maternity clothes and the other two with the fake pregnancy bellies. She thanked the chauffer before quickly making her way into the house. After ten minutes of running around, Katherine had hung up all of her new clothes and hid all of the pregnancy bellies in a trunk on her end of the closet. She placed an old padlock on the trunk to lock the secret away and smiled successfully at her work.

"Mission one accomplished." She said patting herself on the back. "Now, there's mission two that has to be knocked out of the way… How am I gonna find a baby? I can't just adopt a child. I'd need Collin's consent to do that."

Katherine growled in frustration as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I've gotta think of something."

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She closed her eyes to start wracking her brain for some sort of answer, but they shot back open when the doorbell rang again.

"Is no one going to get that!" she shouted. After being answered with silence, Katherine stood up. "I guess I have to do everything myself around here."

The doorbell rang again as she made her way down the grand staircase. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" she shouted at the door. Whoever was behind this was gonna get an earful. Katherine grabbed onto the door handle and yanked the door open. Just as she prepared to yell at whoever was responsible, her eyes widened in shock at who stood in front of her. Rocky was leaning against the door frame. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in a red shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. He'd obviously been on his motorcycle. Katherine was so shocked to see him that she didn't see how shocked he was to see her. When she noticed that his eyes were resting on her stomach, she gasped.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, I asked you a question first."

"But, haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

Rocky sighed. "I just stopped by on my break to see how you were holding up, but now, I can see that you're… that you look… pregnant? What the hell is going on Kat?"

Katherine sighed as she looked around. When she was positive that no one was in sight, she let him in. "Please Rocky, keep your voice down."

"You've got to be kidding me." He said as he stared at her stomach. "You're **pretending **that you're still pregnant?"

"Ssh!" Katherine said slapping a hand over his mouth. "Not so loud!"

Rocky sighed as she pulled her hand away. "You can't be serious right now. Katherine, this isn't something to joke around about."

"Who's joking? I'm just… I… I couldn't tell Collin the truth."

"So you're going to **pretend **that you're still having his baby? That's just swell Kat! But have you forgotten something? What's gonna happen six months from now when it's time for the baby to be born? Are you gonna pull that pillow out of your shirt and carry around a baby doll or something!"

"Of course not!" she shouted. "And this **isn't **a pillow that I have beneath my shirt."

Katherine lifted her shirt and revealed the fake pregnancy belly to Rocky. His eyes widened as she turned around to show him where it was strapped.

"It's a fake belly." She explained. "Pregnant women try these on at maternity shops so they can buy clothes for the months they have yet to reach in their pregnancy. I bought one for each month."

"Kat…"

"Rocky, you can't tell **anyone **about this."

"This is insane Katherine. You can't lie about something like this! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't have a choice in the matter anymore! I have a way to conceal the truth now all I have to do is find a baby! I can't tell Collin what really happened. It will **crush **him."

"I can't keep a secret about something like this. Collin needs to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Collin's voice came from the top of the stairs.

Katherine jumped at the sound of his voice as she quickly pulled her shirt over the fake stomach. She turned around just in time to see Collin slowly descending the stairs. His eyes glared hard at the two of them.

"What's going on Katherine? What is he doing here and what are you hiding from me?"

Katherine swallowed nervously as she glanced sideways at Rocky. Rocky ran a hand through his hair as he felt Collin's eyes burning holes in his skin. This was going to be a rough conversation.

**Safe House**

Tommy held the door open for Kimberly as the two of them walked back into the Safe House.

"So…" Tommy said as he closed and latched the door behind them. "How did your talk with Sister Teresa go?"

Kimberly smiled as she walked to the fridge to retrieve a jar of pickles. "It was good. It's nice to hear a female perspective on things once in a while, whether that woman's a nun or not."

Tommy laughed as he took a seat on the couch. "That's good. Look, about earlier…"

"Hey, it's okay." Kimberly took a giant bite of a pickle. "I understand perfectly why you reacted the way you did. I shouldn't have run off without telling you. It won't happen again."

The two of them smiled at each other.

"Can you believe we're actually getting along?" Kimberly said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know."

Kimberly crossed the room and took a seat beside Tommy on the couch. "It's crazy… Want a pickle?"

Tommy looked at the pickle in her hand surprised. "What? No peanut butter?"

"Nope. I'm not craving it today. Besides, it's so disgusting."

Tommy laughed as he grabbed hold of the remote. He and Kimberly sat in silence as they watched an episode of Law and Order: SVU. As Kimberly stared intently at the TV, Tommy stared intently at her, taking in every single detail that he could. Kimberly was beautiful and that was no lie. Her hair was long and brown and hung over her shoulders, delicately framing her face. Her face was thin and her skin was perfectly tanned. Her eyes were bright and captivating, their irises a warm, chocolate brown. Her lips, even without makeup, were the perfect shade of pink, which made her smile even more stunning than it already was. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. What was Collin thinking, cheating on someone as beautiful as she was? The guy was obviously was so caught up in her looks that he didn't notice that Kimberly was staring at him.

"Uh… Tommy?"

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts as Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" she asked him. "You've been staring at me for about five minutes now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just… thinking about something and I spaced out. I didn't mean to stare at you."

Kimberly giggled. "What was so interesting to think about that caused you to stare out into space like that?"

"Nothing really. Just weighing a few things in my mind."

Kimberly smiled as she turned her attention back to the television. Tommy took a deep breath and did the same. What was happening to him? He was agent Oliver for Pete's sake! He was supposed to keep his emotions in check at all times and stick to his duties no matter the circumstances and now, things were different and it was all because of one beautiful, pregnant woman named Kimberly Hart.

**Angel Grove: The Ignalis Mansion**

"Well?" Collin demanded in a rough voice. "What exactly do you need to tell me Katherine?"

Katherine began to panic. What was she supposed to tell him? That she and Rocky were just having a conversation about her pretending to be pregnant because she lost their baby? No. She just couldn't do that. So, she thought of something else she could say.

"Well Collin… You remember earlier when you asked me about the man who drove me to the hospital?"

Collin nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. "What about the man?"

Katherine looked nervously at Rocky who looked like he was struggling not to blurt out the truth.

"Well," Katherine said looking back at Collin, "that man was Rocky."

Rocky's eyes moved to her and Collin's moved to him.

"What were you doing up at the lodge?" Collin asked.

Rocky cleared his throat as he turned his attention to Collin. "Well, Katherine didn't know who else to call. I mean, you didn't answer when she tried calling you and she couldn't find her cell phone at the time everything started happening. She ended up finding my number in her purse"

"And what were you doing with his number?" Collin asked.

Katherine sighed. "He gave it to me when I went to his restaurant yesterday. I stopped in to grab a bite to eat on my way up to the lodge and he gave it to me. He said to call him if I needed anything, I mean, after all, I was traveling up to the lodge all by myself… three months pregnant and he was concerned about me and the baby. And if he hadn't given me that number, who knows what could've happened. In a way… it's like he saved my life Collin."

Collin's eyes moved between the two of them. "So… she called you when I couldn't answer, you drove up to the lodge, borrowed the manager's car, and took her to the hospital."

Rocky and Katherine nodded. When Collin took a breath in relief, Katherine smiled.

"Well then Rocky… Thanks for… taking care of my darling Katherine for me. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

Collin took a breath, making Katherine smile in relief. Everything was going to be fine.

"Alright then. Finish up this conversation and then you can show yourself out." Collin said. He disappeared up the stairs a few minutes later.

"That was a close one." Katherine said.

Rocky eyed her fake baby bump another time before mumbling something under his breath. He then turned to leave.

"Rocky? Where are you going?"

"I'm seeing myself out just like Collin suggested."

"Wait… I don't want you to go."

"Kat… I've had just about enough excitement for one day. I… still can't believe you're doing what you're doing… look… even though I don't approve… if you need anything, you give me a call okay?"

Katherine nodded.

Rocky gave Katherine a quick kiss on her cheek before disappearing out the front door.

Now completely alone in the front hall, Katherine was left with one major thought on her mind. How in the world was she going to pass off a fake pregnancy act without a baby as the grand finale? Deciding to do a little research, she left the hall and headed up to her room to grab her laptop.

**Safe House: Three Hours Later**

Tommy opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness and the blue glow of the TV. He thought he'd only closed his eyes for a few minutes, but it turned out to be longer than that. He yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Kind of hungry…" he muttered as he prepared to stand up. Just as he was ready to get off the couch, he felt something on his lap. He looked down and saw Kimberly's head resting gently in his lap as she slept, silently breathing. She looked so peaceful as he slept, like she didn't have a problem in the world to worry about. He gently took hold of her head as he stood up from the couch and placed it on the sofa cushion. After tossing a blanket over the top of her, he walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

**Angel Grove: Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine's tired eyes continued to scan over the webpage as she read all of the information. The website was displaying the names of all kinds of adoption agencies and alternatives for getting pregnant. No matter how many results she skimmed over, she just couldn't find one that she wanted.

"This is getting me nowhere." She mumbled into her palm as she opened her search box again. "I've got to find a way to get a baby without any side problems or paperwork… okay, let's see… what other options do I have."

Katherine had reached the bottom of the page and she still hadn't found the kind of result she was looking for. She'd read the name of every adoption agency in the area and she'd seen other options like surrogate mothers, but none of the results were what she was wanting. Sighing in defeat, she closed the laptop lid and fell onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes as she stared at the extravagant design molded into the ceiling. This was just too much for her to handle. She just had to lose her baby. If she hadn't, she'd still be pregnant, she wouldn't be lying to Collin and everyone else, Rocky wouldn't be disappointed in her for lying, and she'd still have a very high chance of having a baby.

"God…" she whispered. "I wish there was something I could do. I want a baby **so **badly… If there was a way that I could get a baby… I mean… I'd **buy **one if I…could…"

Katherine's eyes widened in realization as an idea suddenly hit her.

"That's it!" she shouted. "I can **buy **a baby! A baby broker! That's exactly what I need!"

Katherine squealed as she jumped up to retrieve her cell phone from its charger on the dresser. As soon as it was within her grasp, she flipped the lid open and dialed a number.

"Hello? Margie? Yes. It's me Katherine. Look… Remember how I helped your husband's murder charges disappear a few years back? Yeah. Well remember what you said after that? That's right. You owe me. And I know exactly what you can do to help pay me back."

**Safe House**

Tommy sighed in content as he dried his hair as best as he could with his towel. He'd just taken one of the most relaxing showers of his life and he was ready to relax for the remainder of his evening. After tossing on a pair of boxers and pajama pants, he shut the light off and exited into the air-conditioned room. He smiled when he saw that the lights had been turned on. Kimberly was standing in the kitchen looking out the window at the night time sky. Tommy smiled at her, but the smile faded when he saw the look on her face. Kimberly looked sad and her face was clouded over with fear.

"Kimberly?" he called out to her. The brunette turned around at the sound of her name. "Is something wrong?"

Kimberly sighed as she ran a hand over her baby bump. "Nothing's wrong… I was just thinking about Jacob. I really miss him."

"Hey. Don't worry Kim. You'll see him again soon."

"But how soon is soon? I want to see him now Tommy. I want him in my arms where I'll know he's safe."

Tommy nodded. "Look… I don't know how you're feeling right now… but I want you to hear this Kimberly. Wherever your son is right now, I can assure you that he's safe and happy, and it's all because you're safe."

Kimberly sighed as she blinked a tear away. "Thanks for saying that…" she said. "I'm sorry that I'm crying so much and that I'm so moody all the time… but hey, that's what happens when you're pregnant."

Kimberly smiled through her tears as Tommy smiled back. "Okay then. So… are you ready to go to sleep?"

Kimberly yawned. "Well, even though I just woke up from my nap, I'm still pretty tired."

"Well… let's go to bed then."

Kimberly's eyes widened at his words. Tommy's widened as well.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Kimberly said with a smirk. "You said it, not me."

"What I **meant **to say is…"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Tommy."

Kimberly crawled into her bed and pulled the blankets over her head as Tommy shut the light off and took his place on the couch.

**Angel Grove: Ignalis Mansion**

"So everything's been set up then?" Katherine asked the person on the other side of the conversation. "Great. Thanks again Margie. Yep. Tomorrow then. Alright. Goodnight."

Katherine smiled as she ended the phone conversation. "Alright Julia." She said to herself. "Tomorrow we'll meet and tomorrow will be the beginning of my family's future."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! Well, you guys know what to do! Leave a review and sit tight because another chapter is coming your way soon! **


	14. Julia

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I know you can't wait to find out what's gonna happen next! Well, you'll just have to read on and find out now won't you? **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or its characters. I also want to make sure that everyone knows the main idea for this plot belongs to the creators of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. Everything that I have changed, tweaked, and created belongs to me though!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Julia<strong>_

Katherine stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for the seventh time that morning as she ran a hand over her empty belly where her little girl should've still been. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her fake pregnancy stomach from its place on the countertop and strapped it around her waist. After a few adjustments, she'd finished dressing herself and was smiling at her new reflection. Her "pregnant" reflection.

Katherine's newfound smile widened as her cell phone began to vibrating on the countertop. She grabbed hold of it and smiled at the caller I.D.

"Hello." She greeted. "Yes. This is she. And are you Julia Everson? Great! So, we're still on for twelve right? Okay then. Yes. I'll meet you at the clinic then. Alright. Okay. Good bye."

Katherine ended her call and placed the phone in her pants pocket before walking out of the room. The sight that greeted her made her smile. Collin was sprawled out in their king-sized bed snoring loudly. Although he sounded like a vicious bear, his face held the angelic, peaceful look of a little boy. No wonder Jacob looked like such an angel when he slept.

Katherine tiptoed across the room and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered before making a quiet exit out of the room.

Once she was in her white convertible, Katherine's excitement had grown immensely. She'd finally found a way to make her plan work. Now, the only thing left to do was to ensure that Collin and nobody else, for that matter, was going to find out.

After twenty minutes of driving, Katherine had reached a small clinic on the outskirts of Angel Grove. It looked like a small orthodontist office. The building was brick, there were several glass windows and the scenery was beautiful; several wildflowers and plenty of trees. Katherine parked in the small parking lot next to the building and cut off the engine. Just as she exited the car, a blue Suzuki Swift pulled into the parking lot and parked beside her. Katherine looked up as the car's engine cut off and someone hopped out of the driver's side. The driver appeared, bringing a smile to Katherine's face.

The driver was Julia, the woman Katherine had been waiting to see all morning. Julia had long brown hair that was braided into two long braids that stretched down her back. Her skin tone was the same as Katherine's, but there was a summer tint to it. Her eyes were brown and they were covered by a pair of red-framed glasses. Julia was dressed in a loose fitting summer dress. It was white with pale pink flowers all over it with three buttons. She also wore a pair of sandals. The thing about her that made Katherine smile the most was the baby bump beneath her dress.

"Hello." Julia greeted. "I'm Julia Everson, and I'm hoping that you're Katherine Hillard?"

Katherine nodded as she flashed a welcoming smile. "Yes. I'm Katherine. It's really nice to meet you. Katherine held out her hand for Julia to shake. After introductions were done, the two of them walked into the building.

After signing a few papers, Julia and Katherine were lead into a conference room. They were greeted by a nurse and a male doctor. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked like he was born of Native American descent.

Katherine and Julia took a seat at the table in the room and waited patiently for the doctor and his nurse to sit down as well.

"So ladies." He said. "What is it I can do for you today?"

"Is it true that you're a baby broker?" Katherine blurted out.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Um… you don't work for the government do you?"

"No." Katherine said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Well, to answer your question, I am **kind of **a baby broker. I sort of work like an adoption agency, only I don't worry so much about the legal matters."

"Okay." Katherine sighed in relief. "So… can you help me?"

"Well, that depends. What exactly do you need my help for?"

"Well… you see, I was three months pregnant when I lost my baby. It was a few days ago and it was the most devastating thing that's ever happened to me. The doctors told me that I wouldn't have a problem conceiving again, but what they didn't know is that I can't have children. I was in an accident a couple of years back that made me barren. It was… very hard to deal with and then, when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't believe it! It was such a miracle and… I had that miracle snatched from me. I couldn't tell my husband… it would crush him and drive him right back into the arms of his ex, and that was something I couldn't let happen. So, I came up with this little scheme of pretending to be pregnant, but that left me with another problem. How was I going to explain why there wasn't a baby coming when I reached my ninth month? That's when I came up with the idea of finding a baby and my friend Margie lead me to a website that listed mothers wanting to give up their children and brokers that could help me get the job done secretly."

The doctor nodded as he took in Katherine's words. "And I'm going to assume that you're the young lady who's agreed to give up her child?"

"Yes." Julia answered. "I'm too young to be raising a baby right now. I mean, I haven't even finished high school and the baby's father… he disappeared a few months ago and I haven't heard from him since. He didn't even know that I was pregnant when he left. My mom's already a thorn in my side and she's been even more of a nuisance ever since she found out that I was pregnant. She wants to put me out. The life I have at home is no life for a baby to grow up in. I want my baby to grow up with parents that love her and parents that can give her whatever she needs when she needs it. She needs a good education, food that she can eat every night, someone that can be by her side at all times, guiding her through the struggles she's gonna have to face… and I can't do that for her. But, I talked to Katherine last night and I got to learn a little about her. She and her boyfriend are very wealthy. Her boyfriend already has a son and he takes care of him and loves him with all his heart. I did background checks and everything and I know that if I were to give my baby to Katherine, it will have a better life."

The doctor nodded as he took in the girl's words.

"Okay then. I'll do it. But first things first, I'm gonna need to examine you Julia to check on both yours and your baby's health. Then, we can discuss the financial and secretive matters of this whole ordeal. You two both know that whatever is said in this clinic needs to stay in this clinic. No one needs to know about my business and if anyone finds out, you know that the two of you, me, my staff, and the rest of my clinic will be arrested."

The two of them nodded.

"Besides the matters of confidentiality, there's also the fact that I expect to be paid, and that pay is quite high."

Julia looked at Katherine nervously. "I don't think I'll be able to afford your prices then." She admitted nervously.

"I've got it all covered." Katherine smiled reassuringly. "I'm loaded. Well, technically my boyfriend's family is, but since I'm a part of their family, I'm loaded too. I'll cover all of the expenses."

"Good then." The doctor smiled. "Now, there's another factor I need to mention to you two. This clinic that you see here, it isn't exactly a hospital. This is just an adoption agency scandal that I've set up. My real clinic is about three hours away from here near a town called Reefside. That's where all the magic happens."

Katherine and Julia nodded as the information sunk in.

"Is the location of my clinic going to be a problem?"

"Not for me." Julia said. "I live in Holland Hill which is ten minutes from Reefside."

"Not a problem for me." Katherine said. "I can get there without any issues."

"Alright then. Now that we're done with the technical issues, let's start talking about the big picture."

**Rocko's Place**

"Hey Rocky." Jason greeted as he walked into the restaurant with Trini, Jacob, and Billy right behind him.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you were dropping in today."

"Oh, we're not dropping in. We're here to eat."

Jacob released a fit of giggles at the mentioning of food.

"Is that little kid Jacob?"

"Mhmm." Trini smiled. "We get to watch him today while Collin's out working."

"Why not have Katherine watch him?"

The three of them stared at Rocky in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" Billy said. "Can you imagine what Kimberly would think about Katherine watching after her son?"

"Oh, come on Billy. Kimberly's not here. And besides. Katherine's… pregnant. She could use the practice."

"Yeah, well, she can go and take parenting classes or something." Trini said.

Rocky sighed as Tanya walked over to them. "Hey guys!" she greeted. "I just got a table all cleared off for you, booster seat and all. Follow me."

"Yep." Jason answered. "We'll talk to you later Rocky."

"Yeah. See yah."

As Tanya led their friends to their table, the sounds of the front door's bell filled the room. Rocky looked up as his customer walked in. He felt his stomach sink a little as Katherine entered the restaurant. Fake stomach and all.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hello. Can I get a booth please?"

"You sure you don't want to sit at the counter?"

"I'm sure. Collin's supposed to be meeting me here in a few minutes."

"Oh. I see. Well, Tanya will set you up at a booth in a few."

"Thanks."

Katherine smiled at him as she took a seat on the waiting bench. Rocky continued to stare at her. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she thought it was okay to pretend to be pregnant. Obviously, she had very good plan, otherwise, she wouldn't seem as calm and collected about her secret as she did.

"Hey Kat!" Tanya greeted as she approached with a pad and pen in hand. "Are you getting a to go order?"

"Nope. A booth. Collin wants to treat me to a nice lunch to make up for his constant absences due to his job."

"Well that was nice of him. I have a booth set up just over there."

Katherine looked to where Katherine was pointing. She frowned when she saw that the booth was near Jason and the others.

"Is that the only available booth?"

"Afraid so. The last three are reserved for a third grade class that will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay then. I guess it'll have to do."

Tanya laughed as she led Katherine to the booth. Upon sitting, Katherine picked up on a quiet conversation at Jason's table.

"I miss Kimberly…" Trini said sadly. "I hope the cops can find the killer so she can come home. She needs to be surrounded by people that love her and care for her. Jacob needs his mother."

"Yeah." Billy agreed. "I really miss her and I'm worried about her. What if she gets sick or something happens to her baby?"

"Baby?" Katherine whispered in shock. What on earth were they talking about?

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "She's only three months into her pregnancy. She has to be really careful."

"What if she miscarries or something happens to the baby?" Trini said staring down at the table.

"Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Katherine felt something snap inside her. This couldn't be happening. They were lying. Kimberly… she couldn't be…

"Look on the Brightside though." Billy said in a lower voice than they were already speaking. Katherine had to lean back in her seat just to hear what he was saying. "This gives Kimberly plenty of time to decide what she's gonna do about Collin. She may change her mind and wind up telling him that she's pregnant."

"After all he did to her?" Trini said in disbelief. "Yeah right. He'd be lucky if she even told him what she ate for breakfast."

The conversation hushed as Tanya approached their table. "You guys ready to order?" she asked.

The three of them nodded as they stated their orders. Katherine blocked their newfound conversation out of her mind. The only thing she could focus on was what she'd just heard. Kimberly was pregnant with Collin's baby and he didn't have the slightest idea. The very thought angered Katherine. Kimberly was hiding something so big, so important, and it could change both her life and Collin's in a heartbeat. He'd leave her if he found out. The whole situation was messed up. Collin was being deprived of his own child and he didn't even know it. Suddenly, Katherine began to feel guilty. She was, in a way, doing the same thing. She was hiding the fact that she'd miscarried and now, she'd found someone that was willing to give up their baby for her to pass off as Collin's and her own. She suddenly realized something just then. She and Kimberly were similar in one way. They both couldn't tell Collin the truth.

"Hey honey."

Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Collin's voice. "Collin! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to."

Katherine forced a smile as he took a seat across from her. "It's alright." She said.

As their lunch date continued on, Katherine could only pay half-attention to what was going on. The rest of her focus was on the conversation she'd heard. She still couldn't believe that Kimberly was off in witness protection hiding from a killer while she was three months pregnant. It was too much to take in.

"Darling?" Collin called out to her to grab her attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Collin. What is it?"

"Is that my son at the table behind you?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder and saw Jacob sitting in a high chair at the end of the table by Trini, who was spoon-feeding him applesauce. Katherine turned back to him and nodded.

"Looks like it." She said.

"Okay. Just making sure I wasn't hallucinating."

Katherine giggled. "Hallucinating? You love him that much huh?"

Collin smiled. "Yeah. I do. And I'm gonna love our baby just as much."

Katherine laughed nervously. "Oh, I sure hope so." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I wanna give you guys a little heads up about the next chapter. The next chapter jumps ahead four months to the month of December. What kind of new things lie ahead? Well, you'll just have to leave a review and sit tight, because the next chapter is coming soon and all will be revealed then! **


	15. Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter, and I know you're wondering what's going to happen next.**

**I just want to remind everyone, in case you didn't read the end of the last chapter, this chapter takes place four months after the last. So, what has changed since Katherine found out that Kimberly was pregnant when she left? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or its characters. The main idea for the plot of this story came from the writers and producers of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. The Little Corsican Bistro is the name of a restaurant on the Sims 3, so that's where the name came from lol Everything that I've changed and created all belongs to me!**

_**Once Upon a December**_

**Safe House**

Kimberly smiled brightly as she stared out the window of the Safe House. She just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Snow! She must've been farther north than she'd thought she was. The last time she'd seen snow, she was sixteen years old and she'd gone on a ski trip with Jason, Trini, and Zack for a field trip. It truly was a miraculous sight to see.

"What are you looking at Kimberly?" Tommy asked as he came through the front door with groceries.

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?"

"Seen what?" he asked with a smile.

Kimberly smiled at him before stepping aside to point at the window. "You see that? It's snowing!"

Tommy laughed as he set the groceries down. "Yeah, I know it's snowing. Sister Martha told me when I went to get the groceries from her."

Kimberly nodded as she slowly wobbled over to Tommy. "So, what do we get to eat this time?"

Tommy smiled at her as he removed the contents from the bag. There were a few bags of chips, cereal, pickles, a few TV dinners, and some ground beef. Kimberly picked up each of the contents and read the backs of them.

"Hmm… This TV dinner sounds pretty good."

"Which one?"

"Chicken parmesan." She stated as she held up the box so he could read the cover.

"Okay then. I'll go ahead and heat it up for you then."

"Thanks." She smiled.

As Tommy proceeded to warm up their dinners, Kimberly started to put the rest of the groceries away. Just as she prepared to put the cereal under the cabinet, she felt small thumps coming from her swollen stomach. Her face lit up as she gasped.

"What is it?" Tommy asked worriedly as he looked over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kimberly squealed with excitement as she waddled over to Tommy and grabbed his hand. "My baby's kicking!" she exclaimed as she placed his hand on her stomach. Tommy released a surprised yelp before removing his hand from her stomach.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." He said as a blush ran across his cheeks.

"Did you feel that?" she asked with a smile. "Wasn't that cool?"

"Cool, no. Creepy, yes."

"How is a baby's kicking creepy?" she asked, amusedly.

"I'm… not really a baby person." He said turning around to finish placing the dinners in the oven.

"Are you kidding me? The great agent Oliver is scared of a little baby?"

"Hey, I'm not scared."

"Yeah. Sure you aren't." Kimberly smirked.

Tommy sighed. "Look, shouldn't you be sitting down or something? I don't think you should be on your feet."

Kimberly clicked her tongue as she walked over to the couch. "You worry too much Tommy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Kimberly laughed as she patiently began waiting for her dinner.

**Angel Grove: Little Corsican Bistro**

Katherine smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror at the Little Corsican Bistro as she quickly applied powder to her face. After one more coat of lipstick, she smacked her lips and smiled at her finished appearance.

Katherine's hair was separated into tightly twisted sections that gripped onto her scalp. The sections wove up to the top of her head where her hair was held in place by an unseen band that spilled beautiful, loose-spiraled curls out and over the twists. Her hair was lightly glittered to make its formal affect more appealing.

Her outfit of choice was a Gonzalo Calderon 1990s red vintage ruffled samba dress. She'd had the outfit custom made so it would fit her perfectly in spite of the "pregnant" belly that was hiding beneath it. The dress was decorated beautifully with a small, sewn, glittered pattern on the upper torso and a ruffled slit on the lower. The dress had two straps that came from the top of the dress that wrapped around her shoulders tightly and connected perfectly to the back. The right strap had extra fabric that hung loosely over her shoulder, which made the dress look even more beautiful. To compliment the dress, she had on a pair of ballet slippers that were made with a red material similar to that of her dress. She had to make her pregnancy somewhat convincing after all. Along with her outfit, she wore diamond earrings and a necklace with a beautiful pendant that Collin had given to her last month for her birthday. Along with her red lips, her outfit looked absolutely stunning. Katherine was beautiful and she knew that Collin was going to feel the same way.

Looking her reflection over one last time, Katherine smiled. She was ready for her romantic evening with Collin.

When Katherine emerged from the restroom, Collin was speechless. She looked drop-dead gorgeous and he wanted more than anything to take her back to their mansion and make love to her for the rest of the evening. But before he could do that, he had to get his main goal out of the way. Lifting his tux-covered arm, Collin held an arm out to escort Katherine to their private table.

Katherine gasped in awe at the sight that the two of them met. Collin had rented off a private room so they'd be undisturbed and he'd made sure that it was decorated to her liking. There was a table set in the center of the room with two chairs, a red table cloth, two glowing candles, and a golden vase filled with a beautiful bouquet of roses. There was a baby grand piano where a pianist was busy playing a soft tune. There were dozens of bouquets in the room that made the room even more beautiful.

Katherine smiled gratefully as Collin led her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her to take her seat. "Collin…" she said softly. "This… is beautiful… I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Katherine, I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy my love."

Katherine's smile grew. "And you know that I would do the same thing for you. But honestly Collin, what's the special occasion? I thought we were just having a small romantic evening?"

"Well, actually Katherine, I wanted to make this evening a little special."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"This is a day I'm sure that both of us are going to remember for a long time."

Katherine was about to question his statement, but she was interrupted by a waiter entering their room with a bowl of salad. "Would you like cheese on your salad?" he asked.

"Yes please." Collin smiled. "And thank you."

The waiter nodded as he shredded the finest cheeses over the salad. He then placed the bowl on the table. "Here's your salad. Your main course shall arrive shortly. And are you two going to be eating desert this evening as well?"

Katherine looked at Collin waiting for answer. "Of course." Collin smiled.

The waiter nodded as he exited the room to leave the two of them alone.

"Where's he going? He didn't even ask for our order."

"Oh, don't worry about that darling. I already took the liberty of ordering for us while you were freshening up."

"Ah, I see. So what shall we be dining upon this evening?"

"Well, I'll be having a juicy, well seasoned steak with a side of vegetables, a baked potato filled with butter, sour cream, and cheese, and a honey-buttered roll. You will be dining upon your favorite, chicken parmesan on top of wonderfully cooked pasta with garlic bread."

Katherine smiled as she took hold of her salad fork. "You know me very well Collin."

Collin chuckled as he grabbed his fork as well. "Well, when you love someone as much as I love you, you tend to know them very well. Every little detail is important and secrets never exist."

Katherine washed over with guilt at the mentioning of secrets. She was still keeping her secret after four months of her tragic loss and Collin still had no idea. She didn't allow him too close to her abdomen out of fear that he'd discover the padding beneath her shirt and every time he'd ask why, she explained that her incident at the lodge had her fearful of everything. He always said that he understood, but that only made her feel even guiltier for lying to him. Oh well, it would all pay off after Julia had their baby. He'd be so happy to finally have his little girl that he wouldn't care about the four months he spent not being able to physically touch his girlfriend.

After finishing their salads, their meals appeared as if on cue. The two of them chatted aimlessly through dinner catching up on each other's personal lives like jobs, hobbies, and friends and occasionally slipping in how happy they were to be together. After dinner, desert came around and Collin was filled with nervousness and excitement as he began to put his plan into motion.

"So, what kind of desert are we having?" Katherine asked as she dabbed her napkin against her mouth.

Collin cleared his throat. "We're going to be having pastries."

"With berries?" Katherine asked hopefully.

Collin nodded. "You're favorite."

Katherine squealed in delight as Collin turned to stare at the waiter who was carrying a covered tray of desert. The waiter made eye contact with him and nodded as he placed the pastries in front of the two of them. Collin smiled gratefully at the man.

"Will there be anything else?" he asked. "Another glass of water miss?"

Katherine nodded. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

The waiter gave Collin a thumbs up for good luck as he exited the room leaving the two of them alone with the pianist.

Katherine smiled in admiration at the desert that had been placed in front of her. The shells were flaky and light. They looked absolutely perfect. Inside of the shell was a vanilla cream composed of cream cheese, vanilla, and sugar. It looked smooth and creamy. Placed neatly inside of the vanilla cream were raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and sweetened strawberries along with a single decorative leaf.

"This looks so beautiful." She said in awe. "I kind of feel bad that it isn't going to be here in seven minutes."

Collin laughed. "That's how long it's gonna take you to eat it huh?"

Katherine nodded as she giggled. "Usually, it would take longer, but hey, I'm pregnant and I have a sweet tooth at the moment."

Collin smiled as his eyes moved to the leaf in her pastry. "That's pretty." He said pointing at the leaf nesting in the edge of the pastry.

"It is." She said. "It makes the pastry even more beautiful than it already is. But, I highly doubt it's edible."

Collin nodded. "Yeah. I'm just gonna take mine out and put it on the edge of my plate.

"Me too." Katherine said reaching for the leaf to pluck it free. Collin smiled as he saw her fingers reaching for the leaf. Katherine noticed his smile and looked down at the plate. Something sparkled, catching her eye. "What' that?" she said pulling the leaf out of the pastry. Katherine gasped at the sight revealed to her. Behind where the leaf was once sitting lie a heart-shaped diamond, engagement ring. The diamond was absolutely breathtaking. Its color was a mixture of turquoise, purple, and pink. A combination that Katherine loved to no end. Katherine's eyes moved from the ring and back to Collin as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Katherine Hillard." Collin said grabbing the ring with his fingertips. "You and I have been through so much together. From the moment you walked into my life, I knew that I would do everything within my power to hold on to you. I want to make you happy. I want us to grow old together; raising our child and watching them grow up to become successful. Katherine… I want you by my side forever and for always. So… will you do me the honor and pleasure… of being my wife?"

Katherine stared at the ring for a few more seconds and looked up at Collin. He was waiting patiently with a loving smile on her face. Katherine's face lit up instantly as she squealed in happiness. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Collin!"

Collin laughed happily as he stood from his seat and walked over to help her out of hers. Katherine began crying happily as he knelt down on one knee and grabbed her left hand gently. He slid the beautiful ring onto her ring finger and stood back up to embrace her lovingly. Katherine laughed through her tears as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"So, my darling fiancé," Collin said, kissing her forehead lightly, "would you care to dance?"

Katherine smiled as she looked up at him. "Of course. I'd love to dance with you."

Collin smiled back at her as he placed them into position to begin their first dance as future husband and wife.

**Safe House**

"Mmm…" Kimberly sighed in content as she laid her fork down on the table. "That was delicious."

"Yeah. It was." Tommy said as he placed his fork down too. "So, what's on the agenda for this evening? Ready for bed or did you want to watch a movie?"

"Umm… no… actually, I was kind of hoping we could… maybe talk for a little while."

"Talk about what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, usually I talk to Trini about everything whether it's gossip or personal problems. But, I think that maybe we can get to know each other a little bit more."

"Don't you think we already know all we need to know about each other?"

"No."

Tommy sighed as he stood to clear the table. "Okay then."

Kimberly stood up after him and walked over to the fridge. She pulled the top door open and reached into the freezer to grab a carton of ice cream. "Would you like a bowl of vanilla ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure." He answered as he scrubbed their plates clean.

After five minutes of cleaning and ice cream scooping, Tommy and Kimberly had settled down onto the couch to begin their conversation.

"So…" Tommy said as he spooned a spoonful f ice cream into his mouth. "Where do you want to begin?"

"Well, tell me a little bit about yourself. Other than the things I already know."

Tommy shrugged as he took another bite of ice cream. "Okay then. Well… I was born here in Reefside. I moved away from here when I was seven after my parents split up. Umm… I have four older brothers… I was on the football team in high school and I've been taking martial arts since I was eight. I went into FBI training after graduating from high school and I've been with them going on two years. I'm their youngest operative at the moment. And… yeah. That's pretty much it."

"No it isn't." Kimberly laughed. "You didn't tell me the names of any of your friends."

"Is that something important?"

"Yes!"

Tommy smiled as he took another bite of ice cream. "Okay. Well, my best friend is Ricky. He was the first friend I made when I moved. Um… then there's Austin. He's an agent, like me, and then there's Kelly."

"She your girlfriend?" Kimberly asked feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Kelly? No." Tommy laughed. "Kelly and I have been best friends since we were little. I've never really seen in her in that way. She's engaged to some kid that I was in school with here. I really don't have the time to date right now. I'm so busy doing undercover work to have time to worry about romance and everything along that line."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now enough about me. What about you?"

"Umm… Well, I was born and raised in Angel Grove. My parents are divorced too. My best friends are Jason, Billy, Trini, Aisha and Zack, but Jason and I are the closest. He's like my big brother. We hung out all through high school, like we were in our own little gang. I've been involved in gymnastics since I was four and I work as a gymnastics coach at the Angel Grove Youth Center. I love to garden, play the guitar, and sing. I have a son, which you already know and… yeah… That's pretty much it."

"Hmm. I see."

The two of them sat in silence as they finished their ice cream.

"So…" Kimberly said breaking the silence. "What now?"

Tommy released a yawn as he set his bowl on the coffee table. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm pretty tired right now."

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's time to call it a night then." Kimberly leaned forward with some struggle and grabbed onto his bowl to stack in hers. "I'll just wash these and I'll lie down too."

"No. Let me get that Kim."

"Tommy, it's okay. Really."

Tommy smiled at her as she pushed herself up slowly and waddled into the kitchen to clean their utensils.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Collin smiled at Katherine as she lay asleep beneath the covers of their king-sized bed. His earlier thoughts of their evening activities had been pushed aside when she requested that she go to bed early. Although he desired to do something more pleasurable on their engagement night, he couldn't argue with her. She was pregnant after all and she needed her rest.

Collin stood from the foot of the bed and exited their bedroom as he flipped his cell phone open. He scrolled through his contact list until he reached Kimberly's name, right beneath Katherine's.

"I have to do this." He said quietly. "This is the final step."

Taking a deep breath, Collin hit the call button and waited for Kimberly's answering machine to pick up.

"Hey guys! This is Kimberly. I can't get to my phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep and promise to get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"

A beep sounded signaling the start of the message.

"Hey Kimberly, it's Collin. Look, I know that you aren't able to answer your cell, but I wanted to leave you a message anyways, just in case… Look Kimberly… for months now, I've missed you. Pined after you… I never thought I was going to get over you. But Kim… I'm happy with Katherine. She and I are getting married now and we're going to be having a baby, as you already know… Point is, I wanted to call you to make closure for myself. I'm over you Kimberly. I'm moving on and I'm happy, so I hope you can do the same thing. A part of me will always care for you, so I hope we can overcome our issues and be friends again. Bye."

"Message limit expired." A monotone voice came in his ear.

"That's fine." Collin said. "I said everything I needed to."

**Author's Note:**** And so ends another chapter! I hope you guys all liked it. So now, all you have to do is wait for the next chapter! **


	16. Eavesdropper

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I hope you're all excited to find out what happens next. I just wanted to take the time to say that I'm really enjoying this fanfic, and I hope you're all excited too! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to **_**An Unsaintly Switch**_**.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. That credit goes to the creators and the director of the Power Rangers. As for the plot/ main idea of this story, it was inspired by the baby-switching storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**, so its credit belongs to the writers and creators of the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eavesdropper<strong>_

Katherine smiled brightly at the beautiful rock on her finger for what seem like the millionth time that morning. It shone a beautiful rainbow-colored light every time light reflected off of it, enhancing its beauty. She still couldn't believe that she was now engaged to the most wonderful man that existed. This ring was obviously a sign that he cared for her more than anything in the world. She truly was a lucky woman.

Katherine jumped from her thoughts as the sounds of her cell phone's ringtone filled the room. Turning around quickly, she ran to the bed to grab hold of it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Kat." Tanya's voice greeted. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much. I plan on relaxing for the most part. Why?"

"Well, Rocky came through and gave me a good pay raise, so I had enough money to take care of the shopping and household issues and now I have a little left over. What do you say we have a girls' day out?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Katherine exclaimed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the day spa or something. Maybe we can get a manicure, pedicure, seaweed facials, and a deep tissue massage. What do you think?"

Katherine instantly thought about Tanya's offer. She turned it down when she realized that deep tissue massages required being topless and since she was pretending to be pregnant, that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Umm… that sounds good, but I think I'll pass on the deep tissue massage and stick with a foot massage instead."

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting that you're having a baby. My bad."

"It's no big deal Tanya." Katherine laughed. "Say, we can even go and get a bite to eat afterwards."

"Yeah. You wouldn't mind eating at the diner though would ya?"

Katherine frowned slightly at the thought of seeing Rocky. The last time they'd spoken was the day he'd stormed out of the mansion after discussing her fake pregnancy. He must really be mad at her.

"Umm… are you sure that's a good idea Tanya? Rocky might not be that happy to see me."

"Oh, he'll be just fine. And besides, I think he really misses you."

Katherine sighed. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh, don't worry about him Katherine. Don't let him spoil our day. Go ahead and get yourself together and I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes to pick you up."

"Okay then. Bye Tanya."

"See you soon Kat."

Katherine sighed as she hit the "end call" button and tossed her cell onto her bed. "I highly doubt he's gonna want to see me when he's sees this ring on my finger."

**Green Jade Day Spa**

Katherine smiled in awe as she and Tanya walked into the spa. The walls and floor were a beautiful pink marble and there were several tall, glass windows that filled the room with the sunlight from outside. There were several ferns and other plants in the room along with leather covered benches for waiting customers. Katherine walked over to one of the benches and took a seat while Tanya went to check them in. She took a seat beside her when they'd been checked in.

"I'm so glad we're getting a chance to get away." Tanya said. "Who knows? This might be the last time we get to hang out like this for a while?"

"Why do you say that?" Katherine asked a little hurt.

"Because, in about two months, you're gonna be a mom Katherine." Tanya laughed. "Newborn babies are quite the handful. You're gonna be waking up in the wee hours of the morning to feed, change, burp, sing them to sleep, and then you've got to take care of them all day long too. I'm telling you, babies are a blessing, but they can be a pain in the butt too."

Katherine giggled. Tanya suddenly gasped making Katherine grow worried. "What's the matter?"

"Kat! Is that?"

Tanya grabbed hold of Katherine's hand and studied the engagement ring on her finger. "Is this… an engagement ring?" she asked hopefully.

Katherine smiled proudly as she nodded her head. "Yes. He proposed to me last night. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"It's gorgeous! This makes my engagement ring look like a prize in a cereal box!"

The two of them started laughing as a receptionist approached them. "Ms. Park? Ms. Hillard? It's time for your two o'clock appointment."

Katherine and Tanya smiled as the stood to begin their afternoon of luxury.

**Angel Grove Police Department**

"Park?" the chief called out to the man. Adam looked up from the computer screen he was looking at to look at his commander.

"Commander?" he asked. "What is it?"

"There's been a sighting of Zeke near the area where Kimberly Hart is staying."

"What! How is that even possible? She's four hours away from here, how could he possibly know where she is?"

"We don't know for sure if he knows where she is exactly but he's close enough that he could figure it out."

"I don't believe this."

"Yeah. I'm starting to think that there's a mole in our department."

"What? Are you sure?"

"That's the only explanation I can think of. We've hired four new officers within the last five months. Before I let them on the squad, we never had problems like this. I want you to keep a close eye on all of them. Officer Jones will be helping you out."

Adam nodded. "Okay."

The commander left the room leaving Adam alone to gather his thoughts. "He's so close." He whispered under his breath. "I can't believe this. I should contact Kim's bodyguard and let him know about this."

Adam looked up at the clock on his computer screen and saw that it was 3:15. "Shoot. Lunch time. I guess I'll give him a buzz after I grab a bite to eat." Grabbing his keys, he stood from his desk and headed out to his cruiser.

**Rocko's Place**

"That spa treatment was just what I needed Tanya. Thanks so much for inviting me."

"Oh, it was no big deal Kat. I just wanted us to have a little fun before your new baby gets here."

Katherine smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Wait right here okay? I'm gonna go talk to Nancy for a second so we can be seated."

Katherine nodded and took a seat on one of the plush waiting benches. She began twisting her engagement ring around her finger, letting the light in the room reflect off of it beautifully. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Rocky's voice.

"I don't believe this…"

Katherine jumped in surprise and looked up as Rocky stared down at the ring on her finger. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"Rocky…" she said in a small voice. "I…"

"You're marrying him? Why?"

Katherine sighed. "I love Collin… and he loves me…"

"Kat, the guy is possessive and he can be a douche when he wants to be. Are you seriously going to walk down the aisle with the creep?"

"Yes, I am, and he's not a creep! Collin treat's me with the outmost respect and he'd never do anything to hurt me."

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically.

Katherine felt tears burning at the corner of her eyes. "Rocky… why are you so upset? You should be happy for me. I'm finally gonna have the life and the family I've always wanted."

"In case you've forgotten, your family isn't very stable, or real for that fact. You're _pretending _that you're pregnant. You've been pretending for months now. What are you going to do in a few weeks when it's time for you to deliver?"

"Rocky!" Katherine snapped as she narrowed her eyes. "Be quiet!"

Rocky's eyes traveled to the ring on her finger again before slowly moving up to her face. "I can't believe this…"

"Look Rocky… do you remember the night that… I lost my little girl?" Rocky continued to glare at her as she spoke. "Well, I do, and I also remember you telling me that if I needed anything, you would be there for me. Well, I want you to be happy for me. Look, I loved you once… and I care about you"

"Then don't marry him." Rocky pleaded as his hard gaze softened in sadness. "I can't let you do this. If he finds out about what you're really doing… he may hurt you… and I won't stand for that."

"Rocky, he won't hurt me because he **won't **find out. I promise…"

Rocky opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Tanya had come back to find the two of them arguing. "What's going on?" she asked.

Rocky and Katherine continued to glare at each other. Tanya prepared to say something else, but she snapped out of her thoughts as the front door open. Adam stepped inside, in uniform, with a frustrated, scared look on his face.

"Adam?" Tanya called out to her husband. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Adam walked over to the three of them and wrapped an arm around Tanya's shoulder. "There's a little trouble involving Kimberly's case."

"What?" Rocky said worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not."

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from Rocky and Katherine.

"I hope that killer hasn't found her." Rocky said worriedly.

"Yeah." Katherine said, pretending to be worried. "That would be awful."

One of Rocky's waitresses skated over to the two of them a few seconds later. She was a Caucasian with curly red hair and freckles. Her poodle skirt was pink. "Hi there." She greeted Katherine. "I'm Nancy and I'm gonna be your server today. I have a table ready for you and Tanya if you don't mind following me."

Katherine stared at Rocky for a few seconds. He still looked angry. Feeling her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, Katherine nodded as she followed Nancy to her table.

Nancy had set the table and had already placed beverages down when they'd gotten there. Katherine thanked her and took her seat as she opened her menu and began to scan through the selections. Nancy said something about returning shortly and skated off leaving her alone at the table.

"I can't believe how upset he got…" Katherine sighed as she closed her menu to twist her engagement ring once more. "I've never seen Rocky so hurt before. He really doesn't want me to marry Collin..."

Katherine looked up and across the room where Tanya was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Adam's hands were moving frantically as he was explaining what was happening with Kimberly's case. Katherine couldn't help but to feel a small hint of happiness at the thought of Kimberly getting caught. She deserved to be punished for keeping Collin's child a secret. In the end, Katherine knew she was going to get what was coming to her. Tanya quickly kissed Adam before making her way over to her and Katherine's table.

"Is everything okay?" Katherine asked, pretending to be concerned.

"No." Tanya said. "This Zeke guy is really close to Kimberly. Adam has to call her bodyguard to give him a heads up."

"I see. So, where is she?"

"I can't say."

"Oh, come on Tanya! We're best friends! You know you can trust me with anything you tell me."

"Well Kat, I'm not sure. I mean, you and Kimberly don't exactly get along."

"That doesn't mean I'm not concerned. She is Jacob's mother after all. What would that little boy do without her?"

Tanya sighed. "Well… let's just say she's four hours from here. That's all I'm gonna tell you."

"Tanya!"

Nancy appeared seconds later, dropping their conversation. "Can I take your order?"

Across the room, Adam was seated at a bar stool waiting for his carry out order. He sighed as he pulled his cell from his pocket. He then dialed a number quickly and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Is this Agent Oliver? Good. This is Adam Park of the Angel Grove PD and I have an update on Kimberly's case. Yes. That's right."

Katherine saw Adam pull out his phone and she suddenly grew interested in his conversation. Her eyes moved to the wall near him and saw the bathroom entrances. "Hey Tanya, I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

"Okay." Tanya said passing their menus to Nancy. "Hurry back."

Katherine nodded as she walked over to the bathrooms. She slowed down as she passed by Adam.

"No, no, no." Adam said into the phone. "We haven't caught the guy, and now, we have an idea why. The guy isn't in Angel Grove anymore. He's in Reefside. Yeah. He's **very **close to the convent apparently."

Katherine's mouth fell open in shock. So Kimberly was in a convent somewhere in Reefside huh?

"Yes." Adam continued speaking. "Well, as of right now, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I'm the only one on the squad, besides the commander, that knows exactly where the safe house is. The other squad members just know that Kimberly's been relocated to that location. Exactly. Listen, I don't think you should tell her. It could alarm her. Right. Okay then. I'll keep you posted. Yep. Bye."

As Adam hit the end call button, Katherine quickly dashed into the restroom. She sat on a chair right inside the door as she gathered all the information she'd just over heard. So, Kimberly was in Reefside in some convent while hiding a pregnancy from Collin. Katherine's blood began to boil at the very thought. Kimberly had Collin's child growing inside of her, and that was something Kat had wanted since she'd met him. It was unfair. She deserved Collin's baby, not Kimberly. Suddenly, an idea hit Katherine. She smiled mischievously as the thought began to play through her mind.

"Oh yes… that's it! I have to get to Reefside as soon as possible!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! So, what's Katherine's plan? Well, it will be revealed within the next couple of chapters, so go ahead and review and I'll get the next chapter posted soon!**


	17. Mary

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next update and I know you've been itching to figure out what Katherine's plan is exactly. Well, you're about to find out, and I guarantee that you won't like her by the time this story ends lol Well, I like Kat, it's just that I needed a bad girl in the story and she seemed like the only logical person to fit the part! Haha Anyways…let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of the series. The main idea for this story was taken from a story line from "Days of our Lives" 2009-2010, so the credit for where the plot came from goes to the writers and creators of the show! I do own the names of all made up characters and all of the details that I added to the plot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mary<strong>_

Katherine and Tanya finished their girls' day out with a trip to the Youth Center to grab smoothies. After chatting for a little while, Tanya dropped Katherine back off at the Ignalis Mansion. After saying their goodbyes, Katherine quickly made her way into the mansion to retrieve her laptop. After her task was complete, she pulled the lid open and began doing research.

"Okay… let's see now…" she muttered to herself as she scrolled up and down the webpage she was looking at. Katherine clicked on the search box at the top of the page and typed in "Convents". After hitting the enter key, she was given hundreds of results. After narrowing her search, she found the name of a convent in Reefside, California. Katherine smiled happily at her results.

"So this is where she's been hiding for the past couple of months." She said grinning inwardly.

Katherine reached into her handbag and pulled out her cell phone. After dialing a number, she waited patiently for the receiver to pick up.

"Hi mom." She greeted happily. "Yes it's me. Mhm. Me and… the baby are both doing well. Yes. Actually, there's something I need you to do for me. Could you develop a cover story for me so I can get out of town for a few days? What for? Well, Christmas is coming up and I've found the perfect gift to get Collin, but it's in a town four hours away, and since you live in Crescent View, four hours away, I could use you as a cover up so he won't be as suspicious as to why I'm gone. So, will you do it? Thanks mom! I love you! Yep. Of course. And just call me if you need any help making up excuses. Okay then. Bye!"

Katherine squealed excitedly as she tossed her phone towards her pillow on the bed. She then jumped up and began to gather things. When she heard the door open, she pretended to struggle to put on her pregnancy act.

"Darling?" Collin said worriedly as he entered the room. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be lifting things in your current state."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. It's just that I have some packing to do and I didn't want to bother anyone so I was gonna do it myself."

"Packing for what? Are you going somewhere dear?"

Katherine smiled as she nodded. "Yes. I'm going to go visit mom for a few days. She wants to spend some time with me before the baby's born."

"Honey, I don't think you should be traveling right now. Why don't you just have your mother come here?"

"Well, my mom hasn't been feeling very well recently, so traveling is out of the question. Don't worry about me Collin, I'll be fine."

"Well darling, usually I'd agree, but you do remember what happened the last time you went somewhere on your own?"

Katherine shuddered as memories from her miscarriage at the mountain lodge filled her mind. "How could I ever forget that…" she whispered sadly.

"Look darling, if you really wish to see your mother that badly, I'll just go with you."

"No." she said quickly. Collin raised an eyebrow. "Look honey, it's nothing personal, it's just that I want to spend some time alone with mom. Look, I have you and my doctor from the clinic on speed dial in case anything goes wrong. Plus, my mom's had four children, so if anything goes wrong, she'll be able to handle everything."

Collin sighed in defeat. "Alright. Then at least allow me to help you pack your things."

Katherine giggled as she unzipped her suitcase.

**Safe House: Earlier that afternoon**

Tommy continued to stare at his cell phone minutes after he and Adam finished their conversation. He still couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Zeke was in Reefside and he wasn't too far from the convent. How in the world did he know where to look for her? Adam's words continued to ring through his mind, "I don't think you should tell her. It could alarm her." Tommy's eyes moved to the bed where Kimberly was resting peacefully. Adam was right. Telling her would only make the situation more stressful and terrifying for her. He had to keep quiet.

Kimberly began to stir, making Tommy shove his phone into his pocket. She sat up slowly and groaned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. At the sight of Tommy, she smiled.

"Hey there." She said hoarsely. "How long was I out for?"

"Two hours." He said smiling back at her.

"Hmm… that's shorter than usual."

"I know. Are you feeling okay?"

Kimberly nodded as she stretched her arms above her head. "Never better."

"That's good."

Tommy crossed the room and took a seat on the couch as he stared at the wall. Kimberly took notice of his worried behavior and stood from the bed. "Tommy? Is something wrong?"

"No." he said quickly. "Everything's fine."

"Uh huh, yeah right. I'm not buying it for one second. Something's got you spooked, so tell me what it is."

"Kimberly, don't worry about it. I said everything was fine, so can we just drop the conversation please?"

Kimberly looked him over for a few more seconds before shrugging. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. After grabbing the remote to turn on the TV, she lost focus on Tommy and began watching whatever was on. Tommy sighed gratefully that she'd dropped the subject. It wasn't a very good idea for her to get worked up in her condition. Still, he felt kind of bad for not saying anything to her. After all, Zeke was after her and he had a slight chance of finding her. Well, Tommy wasn't gonna let that happen, not on his watch.

**The Next Day**

Katherine had woken up around ten the next morning to make her departure. After giving Collin farewell kisses and saying goodbye to Colleen, she hopped into her car and sped off towards Reefside. After four hours of driving, with only two pit stops in between, the green exit sign to Reefside came appeared. Katherine turned onto the exit and followed a long endless road for twenty minutes before a clock tower came into view. She'd finally reached Reefside.

Following the directions she'd printed off of the internet, Katherine drove for ten minutes until a giant, beautiful church came into view. "Wow." She said in awe as she pulled into a parking space.

As she stepped out of the car, she adjusted her fake belly one last time before making her way up the steps. Katherine was greeted at the top of the stairs by one of the nuns.

"Hello." She said politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Is this the town convent?" she asked.

The nun nodded as she smiled sweetly at the blonde. "Yes it is. What may I do for you miss?"

"I'm here for confidence. I was told that I could talk to someone here. I have… a lot to talk about and I don't know who else to turn to."

"Well my child, you've come to the right place. Sister Teressa is the greatest listener out of all of us. I guarantee that she'll be able to help you."

"Thank you." Katherine smiled.

The nun led Katherine into the church and they began walking down the hallway. Katherine stared around in awe at the beauty of the church. It was even more extravagant than the Ignalis Mansion. The nun led her over to a door on the left hand side and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in." a sweet voice came from within.

The nun pushed the door open and led Katherine into the room. "Sister Teressa," she said, "this woman is here to speak with you. She seeks guidance and counseling."

"Then she's come to the right place." She said with a smile. Katherine spirit warmed up at the sight of the woman's smile. It was very beautiful, harmless, and welcoming. She knew she was going to like this woman. "What's your name dear?" she asked.

Katherine's brow narrowed in concentration as she searched her mind for some sort of cover name. As she thought, her eyes began to wander around the room taking in the dark panels on the walls and the paintings. Her eyes stopped on a statue near Sister Teressa's desk. She'd found her name.

"Mary." She said with a smile.

"A wonderful name indeed." Sister Teressa complimented. "Sister Martha, can you please excuse us?"

The nun that had brought Katherine into the church nodded as she exited the room.

"Have a seat dear." Sister Teressa instructed. Katherine nodded as she took a seat in front of the desk. "Ooh, I see you're expecting." She commented.

Katherine stared at her, puzzled, for a moment before realizing she was talking about her fake pregnancy belly. "Oh, yes. I'm along seven and a half months now."

"You must be very excited."

Katherine nodded. "Yes. I am."

"It's wonderful. You're my second pregnant patient that I'm seeing."

"What? You mean there's another pregnant woman you're seeing?" Katherine felt hope building in her chest. Kimberly had to be the woman she was talking about.

Sister Teressa nodded. "Yes. She's a frightened young thing, but we've become very close over the past couple of weeks. She's getting away from home for a little while and she gets homesick, so she likes to talk to me and vent about it."

"I see… So, how far along is she, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She's around seven and a half months too, just like you. She's very nervous about giving birth though."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, as you may know, the hospital is nowhere near here. She's very nervous about something going wrong."

"You know, I've heard of this really good clinic twenty minutes from here. It's where I'm gonna be delivering my baby. Maybe you should take her there to deliver? I'll tell my doctor that I recommended her, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's very thoughtful of you dear. I'll have to let her know."

Katherine nodded with a smile. The first part of her plan had been dealt with. Kimberly was going to be taken to the same clinic Julia would be going to when she would be having her baby. This was all too perfect.

"So Mary, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh… you see… I need someone to vent to."

"Okay then. I'm all ears. What seems to be troubling you?"

"It's… a woman…"

"Oh?"

"Yes… you see Sister Teressa… this woman and I… we used to be really good friends. But all of that changed when my… current fiancé got in the way."

"I see. So what happened?"

"Well, me and this woman became very competitive for the boy's affections. Eventually, he chose me and that stopped our friendship instantly. However, my fiancé left me for her, but I wasn't gonna give up that easily. We continued to see each other in spite of his new relationship with her."

"Oh my… That isn't the right thing to do."

"I know sister, but you've got to understand. I love this man more than life itself and I just couldn't lose him! It would kill me… That's why we continued to see each other. Eventually, my former friend found out about us when I went to tell him that I was pregnant with his child. She left him and that started my relationship with him to blossom. He just proposed to me the other night and I couldn't be happier."

"So… what's the problem then child?"

"The problem is… my old friend is a real thorn in my life. She's been keeping a secret from my future husband and I know what it is. He doesn't deserve to be lied to. However… I'm lying to him about something just as important… I just don't know what to do. I feel that I'm doing the right thing by trying to uncover her secret, but at the same time, I'm covering up my own… I'm so confused."

Katherine and Sister Teressa continued to talk for another hour before a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Sister Teressa called out.

"It's me, Kimberly Sister. I'm ready for our appointment."

Katherine's eyes widened with panic. Kimberly couldn't know she was there. Who'd know what would happen if she found her there. As Sister Teressa stood to answer the door, Katherine jumped up and blocked her.

"My, my, my, you're awfully fast for an expecting mother."

"Yeah, I know. Look, please don't let her in here. I can't let anyone else know I'm here except for you and the nuns."

"But why? You have no reason to be worried about Kimberly she's the sweetest person I've ever met."

"I'm sure she is." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "Look, can you please not let her in or at least keep her busy so I can leave without being noticed."

"What is going on Mary? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Well… let's just say I'm well known around this area and I could get into serious trouble if anyone found out that I was here."

"Oh." Sister Teressa said. "In that case, follow me." Sister Teressa walked over to a door on the opposite side of the room. "This is my bathroom. There's another door in there that leads to Sister Rebecca's office area. She's out doing missionary work right now so it shouldn't be a problem to go through there."

Katherine smiled gratefully at her, but panicked when Kimberly's knocks could be heard a second time.

"Thanks for the information about the clinic," Sister Teressa said, "but I'm afraid it's time for us to cut our visit short."

"Yeah. Bummer."

Katherine waved goodbye as she quickly dashed into the bathroom. Sister Teressa crossed the room and let Kimberly in through the main door. Katherine cracked the bathroom door open to get a glimpse at Kimberly. She was definitely pregnant. She still couldn't believe it. Well, now that part one of her plan was complete, she just had to wait for part two to start. Glancing at Kimberly one last time, Katherine turned and ran through Sister Rebecca's office door and out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** So Katherine set up a place for Kimberly to give birth. Why is that? I guess you'll have to review and wait patiently for the next couple of chapters before you can figure out that answer huh? lol**


	18. The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I know you're all excited about what's gonna happen next! So, I'm gonna cut the chit-chat short so you guys can start reading! No need to thank me lol**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Good Old Days<strong>_

"Hello Ms. Hillard." Collin greeted as the older woman picked up on the other end. "I was wondering if I could speak with my wife. She hasn't called me yet and I'm getting worried. Oh. She's taking a nap? Okay then. Could you have her call me the minute she wakes up? Okay. Thanks. Goodbye."

Collin sighed as he hit the end call button and set his phone on the coffee table. Why hadn't Katherine called him the minute she'd arrived at her mother's place. She'd had him worried sick for hours now.

"Son?" Mr. Ignalis's deep voice came from the doorway of the living room.

Collin turned around and smiled as his father walked in and gave him a hug.

"Hello father. How was your trip to New York?"

"Wonderful. I was able to sign four business deals while there. My company is growing larger by the minute. Pretty soon, I'll be raking in so much money I won't know what to do with all of it."

The two of them laughed loudly as they walked to take a seat on the living sofa.

"So son, how've things been around the mansion? You've been tending to my business well, yes?"

"But of course father. I would never let you down. I've managed all of your employees, handled the salaries, kept the mansion's staff in check, and all of that good stuff. And the best part is that I've been able to spend a little bit of time with my darling fiancé."

"Your fiancé? So you proposed to Katherine after all?"

"Of course father. I love her and she loves me, and she most definitely loved the ring that I bought for her pretty little finger."

Mr. Ignalis chuckled as he stared happily at his son. "I'm very proud of you my boy. You're finally becoming a man. And soon, you'll be a very wealthy man with a wife on his arm and a child to look after."

"Dad, in case you haven't forgotten, I already have a child. Jacob."

"I know son, I was just implying that pretty soon, you're gonna have a very stable family life. You didn't have that with that brunette Kimberly."

"Father, can we please not talk about her."

"Why? Touchy subject?"

Collin stared down at the hardwood floor taking in every detail of it. His father's next words pulled his attention away from it.

"You still love her don't you?"

"No." he said quickly. "I'm over her and she's over me. Everything's perfect."

"Sure, you're able to convince yourself of that now because she isn't here. She's off hiding while some murderer is after her. What are you gonna say when she finally comes back here and retrieves her son huh?"

"I don't know… but" I love you" isn't anywhere close to what I had in mind."

"Son… are you sure that marrying Katherine is the right thing to do?"

"Of course father. I know in my heart that she is the one I am destined to be with, and the child she's carrying makes that destiny even greater. I love her and we're going to be together."

Mr. Ignalis sighed as he stood from the couch. He then exited the living area and said under his breath, "You have no idea what she's doing to you…"

Collin stared after his father and watched him go. Once he was out of sight, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a crinkled picture of him and Kimberly. Kimberly looked so happy, so beautiful. She was seated on a wooden swing in the park with her legs crossed neatly. She was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers all over it and a pair of white sandals. Her hair was shoulder length back then, so it was really easy to see her ears, something she never really liked. She was smiling like she didn't have a care in the world and she was so happy. Her smile reminded him of the way Jacob would smile when she'd go and grab him from his crib in the morning. The sight was breath taking. Collin stood behind her smiling as he held onto the ropes that held the swing seat to the swing set. He was bent over slightly, eyes closed, as his lips were pressed to Kimberly's cheek. He was wearing a white, pin-striped, collared shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of black dress pants and a matching pair of dress shoes. The picture made him warm up inside. They were so happy back then. Where did it all go wrong?

**Flashback: October 13****th****, 1993**

Kimberly sighed heavily as she shoved her science book into her locker. She couldn't believe that she'd failed another test.

"Mom's gonna kill me." She groaned as she put the rest of her books in her locker.

"Hey Kimberly!" a voice called out to her from further down the hall. Kimberly turned around and smiled as her boyfriend, Collin walked through the crowd of students towards her.

"Hey Collin." She smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her lightly. The kiss was small and sweet, but it was with enough passion that it let her know instantly that he cared about her deeply.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly as she closed her locker. "I saw you from down the hall and you looked pretty bummed out."

"Well, I flunked my science test."

"What? What do you mean you flunked? You're supposed to be a straight-A student."

"I know. It's just that… I've been so caught up with other things that I haven't had time to do my homework."

"Well, put your friends aside for a while so you have enough time to get it done."

"What do you mean put aside my friends?" she asked.

"I'm talking about Jase and the other three that you're always hanging out with. You guys are always together, when you aren't with me somewhere, and you guys always disappear at the same time. What's going on? You guys in some kind of club or something?"

Kimberly laughed nervously as she fiddled with the funny looking watch on her wrist. "Yeah, uh, I guess you could say that."

"Well, maybe I should come to one of your meetings."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on Kim. I'm your boyfriend. You can let me participate in some of the things you and your little club do."

"It's not that simple Collin. You can't just waltz your way into our club. It's… a special kind of club… me and my friends really didn't want to be a part of it, but we're obligated to do it so we stuck with it. It's very hard and time consuming and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it."

Collin stared at her in disbelief. Before he could protest, a weird beeping noise sounded. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Kimberly looked down nervously at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, that's just my alarm. It means I have to get to gym class."

"Huh? Wait a second Kimberly"

"Gotta go!" she said quickly as she took off running.

Collin laughed as he shook his head. She was always in a hurry to go somewhere.

**December 14****th****, 1993**

"So Kimberly?" Aisha asked her friend as they sat in Ernie's juice bar. "What have you got planned for Christmas vacation?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm gonna spend a little time with Collin and a little time with my parents."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, and in the mean time…" Kimberly looked around to ensure that no one was within hearing range. "Hopefully Rita and Zedd will stay out of our hair for a little while."

"I heard that." Aisha agreed.

"Who are Rita and Zedd?" Collin's voice came from behind them.

Kimberly and Aisha jumped at the sound of his voice. "Collin…" Kimberly said cautiously, "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Just the Rita and Zedd part. Who's that anyways and why do you want them to stay off your back?"

"Uh…" Aisha said looking at Kimberly for some sort of answer.

"Uh Collin?" Kimberly said. "Do you remember a couple months back when you asked about that club I was in?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Rita and Zedd… they're two kids from one of our rival groups."

"There are rival groups?"

"Yes!" Aisha said with nod. "Think of this… club thing as an enemy camp kind of thing. We have competitions and things like that and they… always try to play dirty to win."

"Ooh, well yeah. I wouldn't want them getting in my way either."

Kimberly and Aisha laughed nervously.

"Wait a second Kimberly." Collin said. "How come Aisha's in this club? I thought it was you, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy?"

"Well… it was but, as you already know, Jason and them got called to that summit two months ago so Aisha, Rocky, and Adam took their place."

"Oh. I see."

Kimberly looked at Collin pleadingly so he'd drop the subject. Thankfully, he did and their day continued as normal.

**March 3****rd****, 1995**

Kimberly and Collin smiled happily as they walked hand in hand through Angel Grove Park. The day was bright, sunny, and warm like spring time was near. Kimberly had on a white sundress decorated with pink flowers and a pair of sandals. She had recently gotten her hair cut, so it stopped at her shoulders. Collin had had a job interview early that day, so he was dressed in dress pants with matching shoes and a dress shirt that he'd unbuttoned at the top to air him off some. Anyone who walked past the two of them would've been jealous of the waves of happiness they were sending off.

"I'm really having a good time Collin." Kimberly gushed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too. It's really nice out today, don't you think?"

Kimberly nodded as she giggled. "It is. I love living in California. Could you imagine if we were somewhere further north?"

Collin laughed. "We'd be walking in snow right about now."

The two of them continued walking and chatting happily until Kimberly spotted a professional photographer taking pictures over by the swings.

"I wonder what that photographer's doing out here?" she asked curiously. "Let's go check it out!"

Kimberly grabbed Collin's hand and tugged him up the hill towards the photographer.

"Hello there!" Kimberly greeted happily once they'd reached the top of the hill.

There was an elderly man standing at the camera. He wore a brown pair of dress pants with suspenders, a pair of comfortable shoes, a white-collar shirt and a brown bowl hat. "Well hello there to you too." He smiled at the two of them. "Well, well, well, look at the two lovebirds."

Kimberly giggled as a blush ran across Collin's cheeks. "If you don't mind my asking," Kimberly said, "what are you doing up here?"

"I was just taking a few pictures of people in the park. I'm a photographer you know, and I'm creating an album called The Love of the Outdoors."

"Ooh." Kimberly said interestedly. "Do you mind if I see some of your shots?"

"Not at all."

The man began showing Kimberly the images that he'd taken so far that day. There was a photo of a mother pushing her baby in a stroller, a little boy dumping sand in his sister's hair, a dog napping underneath the slide, a few pictures of flowers and bushes, and the picture of a teenage boy pushing his girlfriend on the swing.

"Oh! I love this last one!" Kimberly gushed. "It's so cute! Just look at them Collin!"

Collin smiled. "Yeah. They look happy. Kind of like we are huh?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Say?" the photographer said, suddenly getting an idea. "Would the two of you like to take a picture for my photography book?"

"We'd love to!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Come on Collin, I want a picture on the swing."

Collin smiled as Kimberly skipped over to the wooden seat of the swing. She giggled happily as she sat down and crossed her legs neatly.

"Alright, ready on three!" the photographer said. "One, two, three!"

The minute the man said three, Collin pressed his lips softly against Kimberly's cheek earning a satisfied giggle from the brunette. As the flash of the camera disappeared Kimberly laughed.

"Well?" she asked hopefully. "How'd the picture turn out?"

"Great." The photographer beamed as he held the photograph up. Kimberly jumped up from the swing and dashed over to the man to see it. She squealed with excitement as she took the photograph into her hands.

"It's beautiful! Say? Do you mind giving me a copy of this picture?"

"Not at all! After I get everything processed and developed, I'll be sure to mail one to each of you. Do you mind giving me your address?"

"Not at all!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Collin smiled as Kimberly scribbled hers and Collin's addresses on the notepad the photographer was holding. She was so happy and he was never gonna take her happiness for granted.

**March 4****th****, 1995**

Collin couldn't believe who he was staring at. Katherine Hillard, his ex-girlfriend from freshman year, was standing in the doorway of Ernie's Juice Bar.

"Kat?" he said in disbelief. Katherine smiled at him with a look that sent shivers up his spine. He stopped shaking when he felt Kimberly's nails digging into his hand. Damn. He'd forgotten she'd been holding it. Katherine crossed the room and walked over to the table where the two of them were sitting.

"Hello Collin. It's good to see you again. Kimberly."

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh? You didn't hear? I moved back, and boy am I glad. Daddy wasn't making enough money in Albuquerque so we moved back to Angel Grove so he could take up his old job again. Mom enrolled me at Angel Grove High first thing when we arrived. We moved back into our old house and everything."

"Joy." Kimberly said, rolling her eyes.

At that moment, Collin knew that things were about to be hectic in his relationship.

**April 16****th****, 1995**

Collin parked his car outside of Ernie's Juice Bar and stared at Kimberly. Her face was flushed and her breathing was very heavy. She was exhausted and he knew it.

"Thanks for dropping me off Collin." She said in a heavy breath. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't you think you should have someone watching you Kim? It is late after all, and you look very tired."

"Coach Schmidt said he'd be stopping by this evening to help me go over my routine, so I shouldn't be alone for too long."

Collin stared at her worriedly as she gathered her things and prepared to exit the vehicle. "Thanks Collin." She said kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Kimberly." He said grabbing her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Kimberly smiled tiredly as she waved at him. She then made her way into the juice bar.

Thirty minutes after Collin had dropped Kimberly off, he'd received a phone call from Katherine. The girl was in hysterics and that, plus her Australian accent, made it very difficult for him to understand what she was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Katherine." He said trying to calm the girl. "Slow down, I can't understand you. Now will you please, **calmly **tell me what's going on?"

"Oh my God… Collin… it's Kimberly, she's in the hospital."

"What!" Collin dropped the phone and hurriedly ran around the room to retrieve his keys. "Dad!" he called out to his father as he ran through the main hall of their home, "I'm heading to the hospital!"

"Why?" his father asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's going on? It's late son, can't this wait till the morning?"

"No dad. It's my girlfriend. I don't know what happened, but what I do know is that she's been hurt and she's down in the E.R."

"Oh dear." He said with little emotion in his voice. "Well, at least have Ignacio take you. I don't want you driving this late at night."

Collin nodded as he ran to retrieve the limo driver.

Twenty minutes later, Colin and Katherine were sitting in the emergency room waiting for one of the doctor's to come out with news on Kimberly. Katherine had calmed down enough to tell him everything that had happened. She had gone to the juice bar to give her job application to Ernie when she found Kimberly lying on the floor. She'd apparently hit her head and had lost consciousness. A doctor appeared a few minutes later with a clip board, but a smile on his face.

"She's gonna be fine." He said.

Katherine sighed in relief as she turned and hugged Collin.

"Can we see her?" Collin asked.

"Yes, but you'd better go in one at a time. She really hurt her head and noise is going to be the last thing she wants to hear."

Collin smiled thankfully and took off down the hallway leaving Katherine alone in the lobby.

**June 30****th****, 1997**

Collin sighed heavily as he closed Katherine's apartment door. He still couldn't believe what he was doing. While Kimberly was out working during the day, he was at Katherine's screwing her senseless. Part of him knew that what he was doing was wrong, but the other part of him desired Katherine so badly that he couldn't stop. He snapped out of his thoughts and made his way to his car. As he sped back to the mansion, his mind kept wandering back and forth between Kimberly and Katherine.

Kimberly had gone off with Coach Schmidt after being released from the hospital to continue her training in Florida. She won two competitions while there. While she was away, Collin continued going to school and graduated. He was happy that he'd accomplished such a great goal and he was happy that Kimberly was out living her dreams. However, there was something he'd been longing for and Kimberly wasn't exactly around to give him what he needed, but there was someone who was. Katherine had made it her duty to satisfy Collin and be the woman he needed in his life while Kimberly was off being a gymnast. He promised Katherine several times that he was going to give up on Kimberly and move on with her, but he'd changed his mind when Kimberly moved back. She'd apparently torn something in her leg that prevented her from continuing on with her training, so she came back to start teaching gymnastics at the Youth Center. The minute Kimberly was back in his life, Collin had thrown his unfaithful relationship with Katherine on the back burner and continued on with Kimberly. However, Katherine wasn't gonna let go of him that easily.

Katherine blackmailed Collin, threatening to expose their secret relationship if he didn't stay with her. Not knowing what else to do, he continued on with his relationship with Kat, in spite of his relationship with Kimberly.

When Collin's car pulled into the drive way, he was shocked to see Kimberly's car in front of the house and Kimberly at the top of the stairs, sitting with her chin in her hands. Her eyes watched him hesitantly as he exited his car and walked slowly up the steps.

"Hey Kim." He smiled as he walked up the steps to sit beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Collin… there's something you and I need to talk about."

"Oh?"

Collin leaned back on his hands, putting himself in a more comfortable position as he stared at her. "Well, what is it?"

Collin grew worried at the sight of Kimberly's face, and he felt stupid for not noticing her appearance earlier. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail revealing her face. She was pale and she had dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't seen a pillow in days. She looked very sick and it scared him.

"Kimberly… what's going on? Are you okay?"

Kimberly took a deep breath as she grasped his hand tightly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this she said shakily. But… I guess I'll just come right out and say it."

Collin felt his insides tearing apart as his mind filled with fear. She was going to tell him she was dying wasn't she?

"Collin… I'm pregnant…" She managed to mutter.

The fear that was once present disappeared instantly and he felt his insides warm up with happiness. "What?"

"I said… I'm pregnant." She sighed.

"Seriously?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah. I've been getting sick for the past couple of days. That's why I look so terrible right now."

Collin laughed, startling her. Kimberly turned to look at him and gasped at the smile on his face.

"You're… happy?" she said, shocked.

"Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." She said honestly. "I just… kind of expected you to be upset. That's all."

"Well I'm not upset! I'm thrilled! Do you know what this means?"

"What?" she asked with an amused smile.

"We can finally move in together!"

"Huh?" Kimberly said raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean Collin?"

"I've been wanting to move out of this mansion for so long." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I've wanted to leave and start living a new life with you, but my dad said I was rushing into things and that I had no reason to live with you. But hey! You're pregnant, and that's a good reason to leave this place! I have to be there for you and our baby."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "So… you're happy because this baby is your ticket out of this mansion?"

"No. I'm happy because my dad will finally realize how much I love you and how much I'm willing to be with you."

Kimberly smiled weakly as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "I love you Collin."

"I love you too Kim…"

**End Flashbacks**

Collin stared at the picture of him and Kimberly for a few more minutes before his cell phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. Katherine's name was on the caller I.D. Sighing heavily, he perked himself up and answered his phone.

"Hello darling. I'm glad to learn that you're finally awake. Yes. Your mother said you were napping. Ah. I understand. What am I doing?" Collin looked at the picture in his hand and ran his thumb across Kimberly's face. "I'm… just remembering the good old days…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I know that you guys are probably happy that I hinted towards Kimberly's past as a Ranger, so I know you're probably wondering how different the Ranger history was because Tommy was never a ranger. Well, you'll be learning a little more about what that was like in future chapters. But for now, I've got to cut this chapter short. Don't worry though; the next one will be coming your way soon! **


	19. Penguins

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter, and I hope you're still interested enough to read and find out what's happening next, so I'm gonna stop talking so you all can get on with the story and read!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguins<strong>_

Kimberly gasped and awed at the television set. Tommy looked up from the sports magazine he'd been looking at to stare at her.

"What?" he asked.

Kimberly pointed at the television at a commercial that was on. The colors were very bright and colorful, so it was obviously for children. There was a jingle in the background to a really catchy tune and there were two children on the screen playing excitedly with two stuffed penguins. The penguins laughed every time the children would hug them.

"Aren't those the cutest little things? She smiled as she leaned back and ran a hand over her stomach.

"I dunno. They're too childish for me."

"That's the point! They're children's toys! My son would absolutely love it!"

Kimberly's happiness suddenly faded quickly as a frown came onto her face.

"What's the matter?" Tommy asked. "You okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. I'm still here in this witness protection program four hours away from my son and Christmas is three days away! I love Christmas shopping and this year… it will be Jacob's first Christmas… and I'm gonna miss it all because that stupid killer is still after me."

Tommy instantly remembered his phone call with Adam from the other day. He still hadn't told Kimberly that Zeke was within limits of the church.

"Hey, everything will be alright Kim. Don't worry."

"No. Everything won't be alright. It's already bad enough that I have to miss Christmas with my son… now… he's not even gonna get a single present from me."

Tears began to fill Kimberly's eyes, making Tommy's heart wrench in pain. He hated seeing her cry. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind as he looked back at the television.

"Say, what if I told you that there was a way I could get a Christmas present to you son?"

Kimberly sat upright as she stared at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think you can handle being here alone for a little while?"

"I don't think I want to be alone, and why would I have to be alone in the first place?"

"I'm gonna get one of those laughing penguins for Jacob."

Kimberly's face lit up with happiness. "Are you serious?"

Tommy nodded, beaming with pride. "Of course. The commercial said they're selling them at the local toy store. It's five minutes from here, so I can go and get the penguins and come right back."

"Tommy! That's a wonderful idea!"

Kimberly laughed happily as she threw her arms around him in a big hug. Tommy smiled as he patted her gently on her back. The minute she'd let go, he was on his feet preparing to head out into the cold.

"Here." He said after he was fully dressed. Kimberly's eyes widened when she saw the handgun he was holding out to her.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"For protection of course. If I'm not around her to protect you, you're gonna need something that will."

"This is… nice and all, but can't I just stay in the convent with Sister Teressa or one of the other nuns? I'm not too fond of guns or any weapons of that matter."

Tommy shrugged. "Sure thing. Let's go."

Kimberly stood up from the couch slowly. "Can you turn the TV off?" she asked. "I really can't bend over and get the remote."

Tommy laughed as he did what he was asked. The two of them, then left for the church.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Tommy cut the engine of his car off right outside the toy store. He hopped out quickly and made his way into the store. Just as he prepared to search for the penguins, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said quickly.

"Agent Oliver? This is Officer Park from the Angel Grove P.D. I spoke to you the other day about Zeke."

"Yes." Tommy said recalling the conversation. "I remember you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? No more bad news I hope?"

"Well, it can be considered both bad and good."

"Explain." Tommy said as his eyebrows narrowed.

"We've gotten a mug shot of Zeke, the guy who's after Kimberly. His real name is"

"Charles Zuthord?" the cashier suddenly said.

Tommy froze at the sound of the name. The name that just left the cashier's mouth was the same name Adam had just said. Tommy looked over at the man cautiously as the cashier continued entering his purchase information.

"Officer Park? I'm gonna have to call you back."

Tommy began to slowly creep towards the man as he took in every detail he could. Caucasian male around five foot eight with dirty blonde hair and stubble. He had on a baggy pair of jeans and a large black t-shirt along with a very nice pair of Nikes. Tommy remembered Kimberly's description of Zeke and this Charles guy matched her description perfectly. It was him. It was Zeke.

Tommy stiffened suddenly as Zeke slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes looked Tommy over from head to toe. He smirked evilly at him before taking his bag of purchases and leaving the store. Tommy dashed towards the window and watched as Zeke got into a beat-up, blue Chevy and peeled out of the parking lot. Thankfully, he headed in the opposite direction of the church.

Sighing with relief, Tommy turned from the window. He smiled when he spotted a shelf right behind him. There was one box left on the shelf with one laughing penguin inside.

"Well, this must be my lucky day."

After heading to the register and paying for Kimberly's desired gift, Tommy exited the store. He was surprised to find that it had started snowing heavily within the five minutes he'd been inside. Suddenly worrying about Kimberly and Zeke, he quickly got into his car and started the engine up. He pulled onto the road slowly and began to make his drive back to the church. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar flash of blue in his rearview mirror. A beat up Chevy. It was Zeke and he had his gas pedal floored.

"Shit."Tommy cursed as he looked ahead at the road. Had there not been ice everywhere, he would've gunned it, but that obviously wasn't an option at the moment. Speeding up to the best of his ability, Tommy quickly turned to the left, earning a lot of complaints from honking cars. Tommy looked in the mirror once more and growled as the Chevy appeared behind him. Zeke obviously knew who he was and he knew that if he followed him, he'd get to Kimberly.

"I've gotta find a way to get rid of this guy!" he shouted in frustration.

Tommy gave his engine a little more gas and made a sharp turn. His car skidded violently on the ice of the street, causing his car to turn in an insane manner. After straightening the wheel, he'd managed to do a u-turn and passed Zeke up. Checking for any oncoming traffic, Tommy sped through an intersection without stopping. He looked in the mirror and saw Zeke making a U-turn several blocks back. If he could get to a stoplight intersection, he might be able to lose him. Tommy turned left at the next set of stop signs and smiled as two stoplights came into view. However, just as soon as the stoplights came into view, Zeke's Chevy appeared in the mirror. He was gaining on him. Tommy slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped through the first green light. He smiled when he saw the second light ahead. There was a cross walk light that was counting down how many seconds were left until the light would be changing to red. There were seven seconds left. That was just enough time for him to make it through. As soon as the countdown reached one, the light turned yellow and Tommy floored it. His car flew through the intersection just in time. He laughed as Zeke's car skidded to a stop. As he continued to speed away from the light, he could see Zeke hopping out of the driver's side shaking his fist at him. Tommy smiled gratefully. He'd lost him.

After arriving at the church, Tommy made sure to park his car away from the street, just in case Zeke decided to go looking around for his car. He parked around back near the rear entrance of the church and the side entrance to a hall that led to the stairwell of the underground hall to the safe house. Tommy jumped out of the car with the toy store bag in hand and ran in through the door. The minute he'd reached Sister Teressa's office, he didn't bother knocking. He pushed the door open as quickly as possible, earning a disapproving gasp from the nun and a surprised look from Kimberly.

"Tommy?" she asked. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Everything's… just fine." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure? You look rather pale, like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Believe me Kimberly, I'm okay. It's just really cold outside. It's snowing."

Kimberly was about to ask another question until she spotted the toy store bag in Tommy's hand. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked hopefully.

Tommy nodded as he pulled the bag open and grabbed the stuffed penguin. It laughed as he pulled it out. Kimberly squealed as she slowly pushed herself up and waddled over to Tommy.

"You got the penguin!" she exclaimed. "Oh, it was really hard to find. Is that why it took you so long?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly's face. She'd obviously been worried. "No. They weren't too hard to find. Let's just say, it was a little icy on the way back here."

Kimberly smiled before kissing him politely on the cheek. Tommy's cheeks burned from the sudden contact of her warm lips. A mad blush spread across his cheeks quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked nervously.

"For risking so much to go and get my son a Christmas present. Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

Kimberly grabbed the bag and placed the penguin back inside as she said goodbye to sister Teressa. She and Tommy then made their way back to the safe house.

The whole walk there seemed so long to Tommy. He couldn't believe what he'd just been through. Zeke really was in Reefside, and he'd made it quite evident that he wanted to find Kimberly, by any means necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! This one is shorter than the others, but it was just as good! Tommy's a pretty good driver huh? Lol Anyways, leave me a nice review and I'll get the next chapter posted soon! Till next time guys! **


	20. A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I hope you're all very excited to find out what's gonna happen next. So, I'm just gonna quit jabbering so you guys can read! Oh! And don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Merry Little Christmas<strong>_

Katherine awoke from her slumber to sweet little kisses attacking her neck. She giggled happily as she opened her eyes and rolled over. Collin was smiling at her lovingly as he took in every detail of her. The way her blonde hair spilled out all around her as she slept, how her eyes looked both tired and fully awake at the same time, and how her smile seemed to warm up every inch of his body. Katherine noticed him studying her and smiled again as she leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss seemed to mold their lips together perfectly as they began to hungrily devour each other. Collin moaned in satisfaction at the taste of her lips. They tasted like the freshest batch of strawberries he'd ever tasted and it made him crave more of her. Just as he prepared to push their kiss to the next level, Katherine pulled away from him and gently pushed them a part.

"What's the matter?" he asked her worriedly.

"It's nothing Collin. It's just… the baby…"

Collin looked down at Katherine's stomach that was well hidden beneath their sheets. "Right. I'm sorry darling. I almost forgot. But you know how I get whenever you kiss me like that."

Katherine giggled before reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. "I know. But we have to be careful. Especially because the due date's getting closer."

"Yep. Only a few more weeks to go and you will be giving birth."

Katherine smiled sadly. "Yeah… giving birth…"

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "I was just thinking about something, that's all. Hey! It's Christmas!"

"It is." Collin said laughing.

"I'm so excited! We should go and see if Jacob's awake. I can't believe that I'm gonna see him open presents for the very first time!"

"Yeah." Collin said. Now it was his turn to be sad. Kimberly was going to be missing out on something so precious that she'd want to cherish for the rest of her life.

"Collin?" Katherine called out to him as she slowly pushed herself out of bed. "What are you waiting for? Let's go get that adorable little boy of yours."

"He's your little boy now too, you know?"

Katherine smiled at the thought. "He is… but he's Kimberly's son. Not mine."

"He is your son. You will be my wife, making you his stepmother and you will be helping me raise him when she is not."

Katherine giggled. "Okay then. Let's go get **our **son."

"Now that's more like it."

**Safe House**

Kimberly awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Her stomach growled loudly as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas Kimberly." Tommy called out to her from the kitchen. He was busily preparing breakfast.

Kimberly smiled at him as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas to you too Tommy. Breakfast smells delicious."

"Thanks." He said, smiling at her compliment. "I was hoping you'd think so."

Kimberly smiled as she turned her attention to the window near Tommy. "This is the most perfect morning." She said. "A white Christmas. Those are the best kind! When I was younger, me and Jason used to go outside and play in the snow while our mothers prepared breakfast. Then, we'd go inside and open all of our gifts and play with them for hours! I remember one Christmas, I got a Crystal Barbie doll and a pink Barbie convertible and Jason got a G.I. Joe. We played dolls all afternoon." Kimberly giggled at the memory.

"That sounds like fun. Me and my brothers got pop guns one year and we ran around pretending we were cowboys. My mom hated those guns so much. Then again, we'd broken three vases and the glass window of her china cabinet."

Kimberly laughed. "Somehow, I could see you doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Being destructive."

Tommy laughed as Kimberly slowly stood to her feet "Man… my back is killing me. I can't wait to have this baby."

Tommy smiled. "I bet you're ready to see your feet again right?"

"You can say that again." She laughed.

After Tommy finished preparing breakfast, the two of them took a seat on the couch to dine as "Why the Grinch Stole Christmas" played on the TV.

**The Ignalis Mansion**

"Merry Christmas Jake!" Katherine smiled as she held a box out to the little boy.

Jacob squealed in delight from his place in Collin's lap as Collin helped the boy open his gifts. Jacob giggled happily after all the wrapping paper had come off. Katherine had gotten him a teddy bear wearing a snow hat and a matching sweater. His fur was brown, just like Jacob's hair.

"What do you say buddy?" Collin smiled.

"Tank ooo!" he squealed as he began shaking the bear around, as though he were trying to make it dance.

"Is that all of Jacob's presents Colleen?" Collin asked.

"No. There appears to be one right here."

Collin and Katherine looked at each other, and then at Collin's parents. "Did either of you get him another present?" Collin asked.

They shook their heads as they looked at the neatly wrapped, blue package with the sliver and white bow. Collin held out his hand as Colleen handed him the gift. He then proceeded to open it as Jacob watched interestedly. At the sight of the penguin inside the package, Jacob began clapping his hands as he laughed excitedly.

"Where on earth did this come from?" Katherine asked as she helped Collin tear off the rest of the paper. Katherine raised an eye brow when an envelope was revealed, taped to the back of the box. She pulled it off and handed it to Collin.

"Is there a name on the envelope?" Mrs. Ignalis asked. Collin shook his head as he opened the envelope. His eyes widened at the sight of the handwriting. He knew who'd written the letter.

"Collin?" his father said. "Is everything alright son?"

Collin looked down at Jacob and smiled as he held the letter in front of the boy so he could see it. "Dear Jacob…" he said reading the letter. "I'm really sorry that I'm going to be missing your first Christmas, but I want you to know that if I could, I would be with you on this special day. I'm gone to keep you safe, and it's hurting me so much to know that you're going to be celebrating your first Christmas without me. Just know and remember that I love you very much and I hope that you and I will be reunited soon. Be good for daddy. I love you. Mommy…"

Katherine's eyes widened. Kimberly had sent the mystery gift to Jacob.

"How did this gift get here?" Collin said setting the letter down. Jacob giggled as he managed to get the penguin out its box.

"It arrived early this morning." The butler answered. "I found it sitting right outside on the door step. I saw that it was addressed to Master Jacob, so I brought it in and set it beneath the tree."

Collin stared at the penguin as a smile walked onto his face. So, Kimberly was safe enough to send their son a gift? That was enough to make him smile. Katherine stared blankly at the penguin in Jacob's hand. Kimberly was still having a major affect on her little family, even when she was out of sight.

**Safe House**

Tommy set the last of the dishes he'd been washing on the counter as he began looking for a dry towel. Kimberly watched him intently as she chewed absent-mindedly on the last piece of bacon.

"Something on your mind?" Tommy asked as he finally found what he was looking for.

Kimberly sighed. "Of course something's on my mind. Isn't there always?"

Tommy chuckled as he began drying he dishes. "Well, what is it?"

"It's Christmas…" she said sadly. "And I can't even spend it with my family."

"Hey, I'm sure they're miserable too. But look on the bright side, I bet your son's gonna be really happy when he opens that penguin."

Kimberly smiled. "I hope you're right. I just wish I could see the look on his face when he opens it."

"He'll love it Kimberly, and it's all because it's from you."

Kimberly smiled as she stood up and waddled over to the couch. Tommy put the rest of the dishes away and joined her as she flipped through the channels. Suddenly, she reached a music station and stopped as a smile lit up her features.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed as music filled the room.

Tommy turned towards the TV as the orchestra died down. "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by the Jackson 5 began to fill the room as Kimberly sang along in the most angelic voice he'd ever heard.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, ooh… from now on, our troubles will be out of sight. Hmm…. Have yourself, a merry, little Christmas, make the yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be miles… away… Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore… faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more… Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow… ooh… paint, a shining star, upon the highest bough…. And have yourself, a merry, little Christmas, now…"

Tommy smiled at Kimberly as she swayed back in forth as an instrumental interlude began to play. The moment it ended, he joined her to finish the rest of the song together.

"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days, of yore… faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more… Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow… ooh… paint, a shining star, upon the highest bough… And have yourself, a merry, little Christmas, now…"

Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each other as the Jacksons' voices slowly faded away in harmony. Suddenly, a nice groovy band beat blared through the TV speakers. Tommy smiled and helped Kimberly up to her feet as they started dancing to the Jacksons' new beat.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year. We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year! The Jackson 5, wanna wish everybody, a mellow merry Christmas, and a groovy new year! The Jackson 5, wanna wish everybody, a mellow merry Christmas, and a groovy new year!"

Kimberly laughed happily as Tommy carefully helped her dance to the music as the Jacksons sang through "We wish you a Merry Christmas" one last time. After the song ended, Tommy helped Kimberly sit back down before plopping down beside her.

Kimberly laughed in between breaths before turning her attention to Tommy. "Well, I'll admit that was fun, but I'm a little too fat to be moving around at the moment."

Tommy laughed for a few minutes before the two of them finally quieted down. They looked at the TV as "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" began to play.

"So Kimberly?" Tommy said turning his attention back to the brunette. "Even though you're away from your friends and family right now, what do you think of our safe house Christmas?"

Kimberly smiled at his question. "I loved it, and it's all because of my special bodyguard… and friend."

Tommy smiled at this and turned his attention back to the TV. Kimberly stared at him for a few lingering moments before doing the same. This Christmas turned out to be wonderful after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! So now, all you have to do is leave me a nice review and wait patiently for the next chapter! Till next time guys! **


	21. Kimmie, Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's finally time for the next update, and I know you're all excited about what's going to be happening next! This chapter is… wow… I loved writing it! You may beg to differ but hey, I'm the author and I like it so… whatever! Lol Enough of my babbling; it's time for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimmie, Did you Know?<strong>_

Kimberly was startled awake as the front door slammed shut. She sat up as quickly as a pregnant woman can and was relieved to see Tommy walking in with an armload of groceries.

"Oh, Tommy. It's only you."

Tommy nodded as he released a cough. He made his way into the kitchen and coughed again as he began putting away the several items. Kimberly stared at him worriedly as he released another cough, this one followed by several. His skin was pretty pale and it looked like he hadn't slept for a while. He looked very weak and he needed to lie down.

"Are you okay?" she asked him after her observations.

"I'm fine." He sniffed. "I just have a little cold, that's all."

"Then you should be lying down trying to get better, not going out to fetch groceries."

"Well what other choice do I have Kim?" he coughed. "Do you want to starve or not?"

Kimberly frowned as she pushed herself out of bed and made her way over to him. She slapped her hand on his forehead making him yelp in surprise. Her hand warmed up instantly. "My God… you're burning up! Here, you need to lie down."

Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm and began to tug him over to the couch.

"Kimberly, I'm okay." He protested. "I'll rest after I put the groceries away."

"No, you're gonna rest now." She commanded as she gently pushed him onto the couch.

Tommy sighed as she pulled his boots and coat off and put a pillow behind his head. After tossing three blankets on top of him, she waddled into the kitchen and finished putting things away. Tommy sighed gratefully as he let his eyes slide closed, but they shot open at the sound of clanking pans and utensils.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Making you some soup."

"Don't catch the kitchen on fire this time." He joked. "I don't think I can jump up and put it out and Lord knows you aren't in any condition to run for the fire hydrant. We'll burn alive in here."

Kimberly laughed as she began digging through the cabinets in search of chicken broth. "Why don't you take a nap or something?" Kimberly suggested. "I'll finish your soup and fix you a nice cup of warm tea. That always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

Tommy smiled at her before allowing his eyes to close. After ten minutes of silence, the room was filled with the sounds of boiling chicken soup and Tommy's snoring. Kimberly smiled at him as she stirred the soup around. He was so adorable when he was asleep.

"Well agent Oliver…" she said in a low voice. "Looks like it's my turn to protect you."

**Angel Grove Police Department**

Tanya walked through the sliding glass door entrance of the police station with her nose and head held hi. She always hated when she had to drop things off for Adam because she was always hit on by one creep or another. If she wasn't in a police station, she was positive that she'd kick every last one of their tails. After walking through another sliding glass door, Tanya entered a dark room with gray, stone walls and very few lights. There were bulletin boards all over the place and the only sounds she could hear was the air conditioner, a TV with the volume on very low, and someone's fingers typing rapidly on a keyboard. The typist was an African American woman. She was very plump and she had her hair in long braids. She looked highly irritated as she stared at the computer screen. She was obviously very busy. Tanya cleared her throat, gaining the woman's attention. The woman looked up and saw who was responsible for interrupting her work. Her frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile.

"Hey there Tanya!" she exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Rene. It's good to see you too. Do you know where Adam is?"

"Interrogation room."

Rene looked around to make sure she and Tanya were alone before motioning for her to come closer. She looked around one last time before speaking. "Between me and you, he's interrogating the officer he thinks is working for Zeke."

"What?" Tanya said in disbelief. "He found the mole?"

Rene shrugged. "Perhaps. The other three he interviewed took polygraphs and everything. They don't know anything about Zeke. But this guy… he's a little… troubled so to speak. We never let him out in the field because we don't think he's ready to take on that kind of responsibility. However, when your husband gave him his polygraph this morning… something was up. Although the machine declared he was telling the truth, his brain waves were sending off a different message."

"He tried to fool the test?"

Rene nodded as she began clicking a few things with her mouse. "Sure did. That man was scared as hell. I can only imagine how scared he is now, locked in that room with your husband. You know how aggressive he can get when he's angry."

"Don't I ever."

Rene laughed as she started typing away again. "Well Tanya, I need to get back to my typing. Your husband is down the hall, to the left, and in the first door you see. Just wait outside until he comes out."

"Thanks Rene."

"Anytime!"

Tanya disappeared from the dark room and continued walking down the hallway.

**Safe House**

Tommy slowly began to stir as Kimberly placed a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled as Kimberly's face came into view.

"Welcome back from dream land." She joked. "Are you hungry?"

Tommy nodded as he sat up and took the warm bowl into his hands. It tasted like a warm piece of heaven as it slowly trickled down his throat, warming every inch of his body. It was just what he needed to make a full recovery.

"Delicious." He smiled, leaning back onto the pillow he'd been lying on.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kimberly said as she took a seat beside him. "My mom would fix me a bowl all the time when I was younger. I always felt better the day after. It has… special powers."

Tommy coughed out a laugh before swallowing another spoonful. "Magical powers huh?" he said.

Kimberly nodded. "It's true! I was always so miserable when I was sick. There were days I thought I wasn't gonna make it to school the next day, but that soup always kicked away my sickness. It's amazing. I'm telling you Tommy, by this time tomorrow, you're gonna be running around here doing jumping jacks."

Tommy smiled. "We'll see about that."

**Angel Grove PD**

Tanya had been sitting outside the interrogation room for fifteen minutes when Adam finally came out. His face lit up when he saw Tanya waiting patiently for him.

"Well hey there stranger." She joked as she stood to give him a hug.

"Hey yourself." He smiled before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Did you bring my lunch?"

Tanya smiled as she held up a carry out bag from Rocky's place. "I spent half my lunch break to bring you this, so I'd better be rewarded."

"We'll take care of the rewarding later on tonight."

Tanya smiled as Adam purred. "I'm gonna hold that to you Officer Park."

Tanya looked around before lowering her voice. "So… Rene told me about the interview you're conducting."

Adam's eyes narrowed as his face washed over with seriousness. "Oh, did she now?"

Tanya nodded. "Yeah… Well? Is this guy the one that's been leaking information to Zeke?"

"Yes." He said with a straight face. "I'm actually gonna take him down to booking after I get through chatting with you."

"How'd you get him to confess?"

"Let's just say… I made him an offer he can't refuse."

Tanya smiled. "That's my boy. So… did he give up Zeke's location?"

"No. That's the one thing he's keeping to himself. Don't worry though. I figure, if we get a hold of the guy's cell phone, we can call Zeke's phone and get a lock on where he may be."

"That's a good idea. The sooner you find and take Zeke into custody, the sooner Kimberly can come home."

Adam nodded. "That's the idea. I want this guy to get locked away for good."

"Well Adam, I'm gonna go ahead and head back to the diner. You get your job done, okay?"

Adam gave her a small peck on the lips before smiling. "Will do."

Tanya smiled as she looked him up and down. "Don't forget about your debt to me." She said with a seductive look in her eyes.

Adam laughed. "I won't. I promise."

**Safe House**

Tommy had fallen asleep instantly after finishing off his tea and soup. Kimberly had just finished washing and putting away their used dishes and she was now resting comfortably on her bed. She was busy watching something on the television, but her mind was only half paying attention to the program. The other half of her mind was focused on Zeke. Had the police found him yet? Was he getting closer to finding her and her baby? What were the police doing to try and find him? She'd been in the witness protection program for five months now and there still wasn't any word on what was happening with the investigation, and that's what worried her the most. Maybe the cops had given up on trying to find him?

Kimberly jumped from her thoughts as Tommy's cell phone started ringing from its place on the coffee table. She glanced at him worriedly as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He was sick and he needed his rest, and she wasn't about to let him wake up to answer a call, no matter how important it was. Just as she prepared to retrieve the phone, the ringing ceased. It must've gone to voicemail. Kimberly's eyes traveled back to Tommy who hadn't moved an inch. That soup she'd given him must be working its magic. Kimberly's interest peaked as Tommy's phone vibrated on the table, signaling that a voicemail had been left.

"Tommy rarely gets called…" she whispered suddenly growing suspicious of the voicemail. "So… whatever that call was about, it was obviously important. Maybe it had something to do with my case?"

With that thought in mind, Kimberly slid off the bed and tiptoed over to the coffee table to grab the phone. As soon as it was within her grasp, she hurriedly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. After holding the "one" button, the phone dialed Tommy's voicemail. The automatic voice system was speaking when Kimberly put the phone to her ear.

"First unheard message." The system spoke.

"Hello agent Oliver. This agent Drake. The commander told me to check in on you. I hope that all is going well with your mission. I need you to call me back as soon as possible so you can give me an update on your job with Kimberly. Thanks."

Kimberly couldn't help but laugh. Tommy had to update his captain on his "babysitting" job? I guess looking after her really was a big deal. Kimberly's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the next voice that came through the speaker.

"Agent Oliver, this is Officer Park of the Angel Grove PD. Now really isn't a time to have your phone off. We've just gotten the squad's rat into our trap. He's the one that told Zeke yours and Kimberly's location."

A gasp left Kimberly's lips as she began shaking with fear. Zeke knew where she and Tommy were? And Tommy apparently knew about it? This couldn't be true.

"Now might be the time for you to tell Kimberly. After all, when Zeke's in custody, this whole witness protection program will be all over. Now, don't get your hopes up too high. Although we know that Zeke is in Reefside, we aren't entirely sure of his exact location. And according to the rat, he hasn't told Zeke where the two of you are. So, that's one good thing. However, it won't be too long until he figures out that you're at the convent. Anyways… just call me back as soon as you can Tommy. We have to go over a few more things. Bye."

"End of messages." The voicemail spoke.

Kimberly dropped the phone sending it clattering to the floor. She walked slowly over to the toilet and took a seat on the closed lid as she stared at the phone. The back had fallen off causing the battery to fall out and slide across the floor to the shower. Oh, how she wished she hadn't been nosey enough to listen to those messages. Now, she was terrified because she and Tommy were in so much danger, and the fact that he hadn't told her upset her. Their lives were at stake and he'd failed to mention that.

Feeling anger pulse through her veins, Kimberly stood up and slowly made her way out of the bathroom. Tommy was sitting upright on the couch rubbing his eyes when she opened the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, but the look on her face wiped it right off.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Kimberly nodded twice as she glared daggers into his eyes. "You bet something's wrong." She said through gritted teeth. "I… can't believe you right now."

"Kimberly, I'm afraid you're gonna have to explain. I don't know what's gotten you so upset, but whatever it is, we can talk about it."

"How could you not tell me that Zeke was here in Reefside!" she shouted.

Tommy jumped in surprise at the sudden news. "Kimberly… how did you find out?"

"I checked your voicemail." She admitted plainly.

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Why would you go through my voicemail Kimberly? That's my private line."

"Well you're **private line **had several things to do with me. One of those things was **very **important. Why didn't you tell me that he was here!"

"I didn't want you to worry!" he shouted hoarsely. "Look, in your condition, the best thing you can do is rest and relax. You don't need to be worried and panicking about Zeke."

"I worry and panic about him all the time! This is something completely different though Tommy. He is **here**. He knows where we are!"

"Not exactly…" Tommy said.

Kimberly cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Yes, he's here in Reefside, but he doesn't know exactly where we are. He tried to follow me when I went out to buy that penguin for your son, but I was able to make a clean get away."

Kimberly studied him for a minute before her memory clicked on. "So that's why you were so paranoid and exhausted when you came back. You were trying to get away from him before he could follow you here."

Tommy nodded. "Kimberly… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. It was wrong of me and I had no right to keep something like this from you."

Kimberly ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "It's… okay… Look, can we promise each other something?"

"Sure."

"From now on… we aren't going to keep secrets from each other. Got it?"

Tommy nodded. "Right."

Kimberly groaned before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She began to rub her hand over her stomach as her mind tried to process this newfound information.

Tommy released a light cough before lowering himself back onto the sofa to join dreamland once again. Kimberly wished she could do the same, but she was wide awake with fear. Were she and Tommy really safe? Was Zeke going to find them? She hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! Be sure to leave me a review and sit tight because the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	22. Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next update and I hope you're all excited to read what's going to happen next. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to **_**An Unsaintly Switch**_**.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Nightmare<strong>_

Kimberly opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself lying alone in the safe house. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms above her head, as she released a small yawn. She then looked around the room and was still surprised to find herself lying alone in the room. She tuned into her surroundings, hoping to hear the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom, but when she was answered with nothing but the sound of the vents circulating heat into the room, she grew worried.

"Tommy?" she called out. When she received no reply, she really began to worry.

Kimberly pushed the blankets she was under off herself before sliding out of bed and slowly waddling over to the dresser. She dressed herself as quickly as possible and turned her attention to the coffee table. Tommy's cell phone was nowhere in sight, nor was his duffle bag. Could he have left without telling her?

Growing even more worried by the second, Kimberly quickly made her way into the kitchen and looked around on the counter for any signs of a note. When she found none, her worry had peaked. Something wasn't right. She snatched the keys from the hook by the door and exited the safe house. She had to find one of the nuns and figure out what was going on.

As she entered the stairwell that led to the underground tunnel, she suddenly felt her body growing cold. She shivered as she reached the last step and she shivered even more at the never ending darkness that greeted her. Had the lights gone out or something? The only sources of light were two small red dots on the ceiling from the two deactivated emergency lights. That answered one question. The power hadn't gone off, the lights just weren't on.

Kimberly scooted as far as she could until her right hand was touching the right wall. She then closed her eyes to escape the darkness she was in and began to feel her way down the hallway. She felt like she'd been walking in darkness forever until finally, her hand reached an empty space. She'd made it to the stairwell on the opposite end of the hallway. Kimberly smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up into the empty space. She could see light peeking from underneath a closed door at the top of the stairs. She carefully made her way up and through the door, but what met her on the other side made her want to run back into the dark hall she'd just come from.

The beautiful church that usually greeted her on the other side of the door was nowhere in sight. Kimberly found herself standing in the middle of a cornfield that was engulfed in fire.

"What's going on?" she said in fear. "Where's the convent? Where's Sister Teresa? Where's Tommy!"

Suddenly desiring to return to the safe house, Kimberly turned around and made her way back down the steps. She mentally prepared herself to enter the darkness, but she stopped when she realized that the lights in the hallway had come on. They were flickering, nonetheless, but they were on, which mean she wouldn't have to walk through the darkness. Kimberly smiled happily as she made her way back down the hallway and up the stairs that led to the hallway of the safe house apartments. She smiled when she spotted Tommy's bag lying, abandoned, near the door of the safe house. Kimberly sighed in relief as she opened the door, but what greeted her made her gasp in shock. Kimberly found herself staring into the main hallway of her and Collin's home back in Angel Grove. The main stair case was right in front of her littered with empty boxes and a few of Jacob's toys.

"Okay." Kimberly said raising an eyebrow. "Now, I'm almost positive that I'm dreaming."

"Are you sure about that?" a familiar, chilling voice came. The voice made Kimberly's eyes widen as she released a gasp of shock. Her body suddenly felt colder than it had when she'd walked down that corridor earlier. She was completely terrified of the voice.

"It can't be…" she whispered. "It… just isn't possible."

"Turn around Kimmie." The voice laughed.

Kimberly slowly turned around and felt her knees beginning to shake beneath her. There, in the doorway of her home was Lord Zedd standing proudly with his staff firmly within his grasp. "It's been a long time hasn't it Pink Ranger?"

Kimberly began to panic. This just couldn't be happening. Zedd was supposed to have been destroyed two years ago. He couldn't be standing right before her alive looking even more evil than she could remember.

"How… is this possible?" she managed to mutter.

"Foolish girl. Did you honestly think you could escape me? You can't escape me just like you'll never escape Zeke. For he and I will always find you."

"How do you know about Zeke?" Kimberly demanded as she clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

"I know everything there is to know!" his voiced boomed in its hoarse cackle. "You may be able to run Kimmie, but you'll never be able to hide. That foolish bodyguard of yours really thought he could protect you. You were a fool to put your lives in the hands of a liar."

"What?" Kimberly said feeling something inside of her snap. "What did you do to Tommy? Where is he!"

Zedd released a roar of laughter before aiming his staff at the staircase. Kimberly screamed as the stair case burst into splinters beside her. She stumbled back as she protectively covered her womb. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she was going to protect her child from Zedd. Her thoughts turned away from her baby as she spotted the most horrific thing she'd ever seen. Tommy was lying in a heap on the floor where the staircase had been moments before. He had been badly burned and there was blood everywhere around him that was spilling from several gunshot wounds on his body. His eyes were open, frozen with fear as he stared aimlessly towards her. His skin was pale beneath the various amounts of blood and wounds that covered him. His chest wasn't rising. He was dead.

"Tommy!" she shouted as tears began falling from her eyes. She felt herself caving in as she cried out in distress. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead. He was supposed to always be there for her, protecting her from any harm and danger that dare fall upon her. Yet, there he was right before her eyes, lying in a pool of blood.

"Lord Zedd." Another familiar voice came.

Kimberly looked up and began shaking with fear as Zeke appeared behind Tommy, holding the same gun she'd seen him murder her neighbor with months earlier.

"May I have my revenge?" Zeke said as his lips curved into an evil snarl.

Lord Zedd's laughter roared throughout the house as he turned and exited through the door. "Do as you wish." He commanded. "And be careful not to make too much of a mess."

Zedd disappeared leaving Zeke alone with Kimberly, her unborn child, and Tommy's corpse. Kimberly began to back away from him slowly as he smirked. He began walking towards her as he loaded his gun. He was ready to make his assault. Kimberly's back suddenly met with the wall and she silently cursed herself. What she wouldn't give to be able to morph again. She'd be able to kick Zeke's ass without breaking a nail. However, given the fact that she was pregnant and that she'd passed her powers on to Cassie four years ago, that wasn't going to be happening.

Kimberly began trembling with fear as Zeke closed the space in between them. She swallowed hard as he licked his lips with satisfaction.

"You made a big mistake turning me in." he said. "Every damn cop in the state has my name and face now. And it's all your fault. Tell me Kimberly… what do you think I should do to you?"

"Please…" she whispered. "Please let me go! I'll clear your name if you do! I'll say that I lied and made the whole thing up!"

"Not gonna happen. You see, your dear friend Adam found my mole in the department. He knows everything about me and he knows good and well that I'm after you."

Kimberly began sobbing as she continued to plead with Zeke. However, the minute the barrel of his gone touched her stomach, all tears ceased. She was then greeted by an agonizing pain in her abdomen. The shots rang off the surrounding walls as her body lifelessly sank down to its knees. She then rolled onto her side as everything faded to black.

As she lay there in darkness, Kimberly could suddenly hear someone calling out to her in the distance. She opened her eyes and was greeted by endless darkness. This time, there were no little red lights to ensure her that she was somewhere she could get out of. Now, she was floating in an endless void of nothing with pain filling every fiber of her being. Kimberly suddenly gasped as her hands went to her stomach. Blood stuck to her fingers at the touch which brought tears to her eyes. Zeke had killed her baby. She was dead and so was her baby. She couldn't protect her baby and Tommy couldn't protect her.

Kimberly broke down crying as an indescribable feeling of loss swept over her. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have lost her baby. She was supposed to have been safe. Tommy promised her that everything would be fine.

Kimberly gasped as the voice called out to her again. Suddenly, a white light broke through the darkness and began shining in the distance. Kimberly stared at the light as her tears reduced to mere streams. She suddenly felt something solid beneath her like a floor. She pushed herself, weakly, onto her feet as the voice called out to her again. The voice was coming from the light. She'd always heard people speaking about that light at the end of the tunnel that will always pull you out of darkness. If that light meant she was no longer going to have deal with the pain of losing her baby, then she was going towards it. Suddenly feeling lighter, Kimberly began running towards the light as the voice called out to her again. The closer she got the voice, the more familiar it began to sound. Suddenly, she'd reached the light and she ran through it without any hesitations.

When the white light faded away, Kimberly was greeted by a dark room and a glowing blue light. She also felt like she'd put on some extra weight. She clenched her eyes shut, fearful of the darkness she was in, and she began to scream. Suddenly, the voice that had been calling out to her earlier was calling out to her again. Only this time, she could feel a set of strong hands on her shoulders.

"Kimberly!" the voice shouted. "Kimberly wake up! Come on! Wake up!"

Wake up? Kimberly suddenly remembered her thoughts when she'd entered the corridor of her house earlier. She remembered acknowledging that she was dreaming. It was all a dream and she'd forgotten. The sight of Zedd had scared her into believing that her nightmare was real. So, if she was dreaming, none of what happened had happened. She was alive, her child was alive, and… Tommy!

Kimberly's eyes shot open and she was met with the eyes of a terrified Tommy. She pushed herself upright on the bed as she began to catch her breath. Tommy's hands released her shoulders as one began to stroke her back comfortingly. She was finally awake.

"Kim?" he said after a few seconds of her heavy breathing. "Are you alright?"

Kimberly broke down in tears before throwing her arms around Tommy's neck, squeezing him to her in a tight hug. Tommy held onto her, rocking her gently as he whispered soothing words to her.

"It was a nightmare Kim…" he said. "It wasn't real."

"He killed you…" she managed to say through choked sobs. "Zedd let Zeke kill you… and then he killed me and my baby!"

Kimberly's cries worsened as Tommy tried to soothe her. "Kimberly, I'm fine. Look at me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Zeke isn't here and I won't let him hurt you or your baby. I promised that I'd protect you and I never break a promise. Now… who's Zedd?"

Kimberly's eyes widened. Had she really brought him up?

"Did I say Zedd?"

"Yeah. You said Zedd let Zeke kill you. Who is he?"

"A… guy from my past."

"You don't pick the best guys to associate with do you?" Tommy said jokingly.

Kimberly managed to laugh as she wiped away her remaining tears. "Guess not. And I didn't pick Zedd, he was always after me. But he isn't important."

"Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?" he asked. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when you shouted my name out of nowhere."

Kimberly looked down at the sheets. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did because who knows what could've happen had I not tried to wake you up. You sleep like a mummy, you know that?"

Kimberly smiled as she placed a hand on his knees. "You look tired." She commented as he stared back at her with heavy eyelids.

"Well, it is three in the morning."

"Why don't you go to sleep?" she said sadly as she looked down at the sheets.

"After that dream you just had? I don't think so. I'm gonna stay up till you fall back asleep."

Kimberly shrugged as she lied down and pulled the covers back over her. She stared at the white wall in front of her as fear slowly began to creep up on her.

"You know Tommy? You can… lie down here if you'd like. Who knows? I may just have another nightmare again, and it would be comforting to have you here to wake me out of it."

Kimberly lay there waiting for a reply. When she received none, she grew worried. Perhaps she'd said the wrong thing? Turning over to find out why he hadn't answered, she giggled. Tommy had fallen asleep as soon as she'd turned over. He was sitting upright as though he was on guard duty, but his eyes were shut tightly as he snored softly.

Sitting up carefully so she wouldn't wake him, she gently pushed him down onto the mattress so his head could rest on the extra pillow on her bed. She then draped the comforter over him to keep him covered.

"Goodnight Tommy." She whispered before lying down to attempt to sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I hope you all liked it! The next one is coming soon, so leave a review and sit tight until the next update is in your e-mail inboxes!**


	23. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next update and I just wanted to mention that Katherine's true intentions are going to be coming to light very soon! Also, Kimberly's nine months are almost up! This story just gets better and better huh? Lol Anyways, enough of my babbling! Let me just make my disclaimer so you all can start reading the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year<strong>_

Katherine released a small yawn from her resting place in the bathtub. She had ordered Coleen to draw her a nice hot bath filled to the brim with bubbles and oils that would relax her. She'd dimmed the lights and lit a few candles to ease the mood. She was relaxing and she loved every minute of it. However, her mind couldn't help but wander to her current situation. She was pretending to be pregnant, engaged, hurting a man she stilled cared for deeply, and she felt awful for lying to everyone.

"Stop it Katherine." She said to herself. "There's no need getting yourself all worked up. Everything's going according to plan. Collin still isn't suspicious about my pregnancy and pretty soon, Julia will be giving birth to the beautiful baby that will complete my perfect family. You have nothing to worry about."

Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin as the sounds of hard knocking interrupted her self-motivation.

"Who is it?" she asked as she placed a hand over her heart.

"It's me darling." Collin's voice came from the other side of the door.

Katherine's eyes widened and moved towards the counter where her fake stomach lay abandoned. "What is it honey? She called out towards the door. "I'm taking a relaxing bath right now."

"That's the thing." He said, a smile evident in his voice. "I know just the thing to help you relax a little more. Why don't we take a nice bath together darling? I could give you a wonderful neck massage and pleasure you to your liking."

Katherine smiled at the thought, but her eyes traveled back to the counter again, changing her mind. "Not now Collin. The doctor at the clinic told me that I need to relax. After all, our child will be here in less than a month."

"Yes, I know that love, but I haven't been able to spend any loving, quality time with you since you first found out about the baby. I really miss all of our…loving activities."

Katherine giggled as she sank down deeper into the water. "Honey… you won't have to wait too much longer, I promise. Our baby will be here soon and we're getting married in April. We're going to be spending the rest of our lives together and I can guarantee that you and I will be spending… wonderful quality time together."

Collin laughed from behind the other side of the door. "Alright my love. Just finish up your evening bath so we can head downstairs to the party."

Katherine smiled as she remembered the wonderful party that would be starting soon. Collin and his father had invited all the local wealthy residents to an extravagant New Year's party and it was going to be the talk of the year.

"Well…" she said to herself as Collin's footsteps disappeared. "If everything continues to go as planned, 2000 is going to be a wonderful year."

**Safe House**

Kimberly smiled at her reflection one more time. She couldn't believe how self-conscious she was feeling at the moment. She was only going to a small service at the convent to bring in the New Year with Tommy and the nuns. Why was she trying so hard to look her best?

She stared at her reflection and frowned at one of her spiral curls that had decided to come loose. "Not now." She muttered as she grabbed hold of her curling iron. After redoing the twist and spraying her hair down to ensure that her curls would stay, she stepped back from the bathroom mirror to admire her reflection. Her hair was curled to perfection, dangling over her shoulders and framing her face nicely while her body was dressed in a beautiful maternity dress that reached the floor. The dress was a pale pink with a wrap-around ribbon that tied into a bow behind her back. The ribbon was wrapped tightly below her chest and above her stomach. To top off her outfit, she wore a pair of matching pink ballet slippers, a set of silver bangles on each arm, silver hoop earrings, and a sparkling shade of pink lip gloss with a grapefruit flavor.

"I hope he likes it." She says to her reflection. Kimberly suddenly realized what she said and began shaking her head. "What am I saying?" she asked herself. "Tommy is my bodyguard. Why on earth am I trying to prove that we can be… something more?"

Kimberly stared down into the sink as memories from the other night played through her head. The horrible nightmare, her seeing Zedd again, Zeke murdering her, her baby, and Tommy, and her waking up to Tommy's face filled with worry. Then, there was the fact they'd shared the same bed that night. Kimberly couldn't wrap her head around any of it. She couldn't believe what had happened that night. She was so terrified after having that dream, but Tommy made all of her fear and worries disappear instantly. He truly was amazing, that's for sure.

Speaking of Tommy, he had begun calling out to Kimberly from the other side of the door and she'd failed to notice.

"I'm coming!" she called over her shoulder. Kimberly inspected her reflection one last time before turning around and exiting the bathroom. Tommy was seated on the couch tying a tie around his neck. It looked as though he was having a little trouble. "Need any help with that?" she asked.

"No. I've got it."

"Come on Tommy." She giggled. "Just let me help. Besides, you look like you're struggling with it anyway."

Tommy laughed. "Fine then."

Kimberly walked behind the sofa and snaked her arms around his neck to retrieve the tie. She felt Tommy stiffen as her arms ran across his chest as she took the tie from his hand. She smiled as she wrapped the tie beneath his white collar and successfully tied it into place from behind him. "There!" she smiled in success. "All done."

"I will say that I'm impressed." He said. "You tied my tie in a pretty good knot and you didn't even have to look at it to do so."

"I… used to tie Collin's every morning before he left for work."

"Ah. Years of practice then?"

Kimberly laughed. "Yea."

Tommy turned around to thank her again, but his eyes widened at the sight of Kimberly and her attire for the evening.

"Wow." He said breathlessly as he stood from the couch. "You look… amazing Kim."

Kimberly blushed before looking down, wishing that she could catch sight of her feet. "I-I do?" she stammered.

"Of course you do. Pregnant or not, you really are… a beautiful person Kim."

Kimberly's blush darkened as she quickly turned her head. She cleared her throat before thanking him. "Well… what are we waiting for? Let's head to the New Years' service!"

Tommy smiled at her before walking over to her and extending his arm. Kimberly wrapped hers around his and he escorted her out of the safe house towards the church.

**Angel Grove: Youth Center**

"I'm so excited for this party Ernie!" Trini exclaimed as she finished taping the last balloon onto the banner. "Everyone's gonna have so much fun!"

"I sure hope so." Ernie said as he finished icing a large cake. The cake was half vanilla and half chocolate covered with a thick layer of whipped vanilla icing and blue icing for decoration. He'd written "bring on the new millennium" in the center of the cake with the year 2000 written below that. There were also blue and white streamers and decorative sprinkles all over it. The cake looked beautiful.

Ernie stepped back from the cake after putting on the finishing touches and smiled. "What do you think Trini?"

Trini looked down at the cake from her place on the ladder and squealed. "Ernie! It looks amazing! You've really outdone yourself!"

Ernie laughed as he set the icing tube down on the counter. He walked over to the ladder and helped Trini step down. Jason came in a few minutes later with Billy and Rocky. The three of them were carrying trays of food that Rocky and his chef's had cooked up back at the diner.

"Did someone order enough food for one hundred and more?" Rocky smiled.

Trini clapped her hands together as Ernie walked over to help the guys set up the refreshment table.

"This party is going to be…" Trini's face suddenly saddened as she caught sight of a photograph taped against the back wall by Ernie's smoothie machine. It was a picture she'd taken with Zack, Billy, Jason, and Kimberly back when they were still in high school. Kimberly looked so happy and that made Trini sad.

"Something the matter Trini?" Jason called out to her.

"Yeah." She said sadly. "Something is wrong. Kimberly's still in witness protection. She won't be here to bring in the New Year with the rest of us."

Everyone suddenly saddened at that thought.

"First Thanksgiving, then Christmas, and now New Years." Trini said feeling tears burning at the corners of her eyes. "What next? Why haven't the cops found Zeke yet?"

Jason rushed over to Trini and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry.

"I agree." Billy said leaning back against the table. "The cops should've been able to find this guy by now."

"You guys," Rocky said. "Don't worry. Kimberly is a strong woman and we all know that. She'll be alright. And as for Zeke, it won't be long until he's behind bars."

"You sound so sure of that." Ernie commented.

"That's because I am. The police have a slight idea of where he might be. Unfortunately, he's pretty close to where Kimberly's being held."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Don't worry guys." Rocky said reassuringly. "You've got nothing to worry about. Adam found the mole in his department and he's going to go and get Zeke himself."

"So… Kimberly's coming back soon?" Trini asked hopefully.

Rocky nodded. "That just might be the answer."

Trini sighed in relief before hugging Jason tightly.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned to where the voice came from and squealed with excitement at who was there. "Is this where the party is?" they finished speaking.

"Aisha!" Rocky exclaimed before running over and gathering her in a bear hug.

"Whoa there Rocky!" she managed to choke out. "I can't breathe!"

Everyone laughed as Rocky released the girl.

"Aisha?" Trini said. "I thought you weren't gonna be able to make it?"

"Well, I managed to convince my boss to give me a few days off so I could come and visit you guys. So, are we gonna get this party started or what?"

"Well," Billy said, "we still have a few things that need to be taken care of."

"Well, it's a little too late for that. There's a crowd of people outside and they sent me in here to check on the progress you all were making. They seem a little impatient to me."

"Then let them in." Ernie smiled. "I think we have everything we need to get this show on the road."

"Alright then!" she smiled before poking her head into the hallway. "Come on in guys!"

A crowd of people made their way into the youth center as Rocky and the others proceeded to finish setting the refreshment table. Zack ended up coming in with the crowd and he headed straight for the surround sound system to pop in his latest party mix.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Let's bring in the New Year like we've never brought it in before!"

Everyone cheered before the festivities began.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine had successfully prepared herself for the last party of 1999. She'd done her hair in a similar style to that of her engagement night, but she wore a creamy purple evening gown that was loose at the bottom to cover up her "stomach." She also wore a pair of matching ballet slippers, silver diamond earrings and a diamond necklace that Collin had given her a few years ago. She descended the main staircase with ease and laced her arm into Collin's, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He escorted her into the dining hall where several people were conversing and eating the finger foods that were set out on the dining table.

"How's the party going so far?" Katherine asked. "I hope I didn't miss too much."

"You didn't my darling." Collin replied as he kissed her cheek sweetly. "Besides, a party isn't a very good party unless my darling fiancé is by my side."

Katherine giggled as he kissed her cheek again. She suddenly gasped as she caught sight of Adam and Tanya over by a statue in the corner. The two of them were drinking champagne while laughing happily.

"They made it!" she exclaimed.

Collin looked to where Katherine's attention was focused and smiled. "Ah yes. Officer Park and Tanya. I'd forgotten that you'd invited them."

"It isn't a problem, is it?" Katherine asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not love. Tanya is your best friend and Adam is the officer who's handling Kimberly's case. They are welcome in my home as far as I'm concerned."

"Could you excuse me Collin? I'm going to go and speak with them."

"I'll come with you."

Katherine shrugged as the two of them approached Tanya and Adam.

"Well there's the pregnant bride-to-be." Tanya smiled as she hugged Katherine. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little anxious for my baby to arrive, but fine nonetheless. Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are." Tanya smiled. "Everything is wonderful. I especially love the orchestra in the living room."

"Special compliments of my father." Collin commented.

Tanya nodded before offering a hand to Collin. "It's good to see you again." She smiled.

Collin took her hand and kissed it gently. "It's good to see you again too. And Adam, I'm so glad you could come this evening."

Adam nodded as he took Tanya's hand from Collin's and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "Yes. I'm glad I could come tonight as well. It's nice to finally have a day off."

"That's right. Katherine told me you've been working double shifts for quite some time trying to find the guy that's after Kimberly."

"Well, the good news is, she might be back in Angle Grove very soon."

Collin's face lit up with hope. "Really?"

Katherine eyed him suspiciously. Just why was he so happy?

Adam nodded. "Yep. I found out who's been leaking information in my department and we've just about gotten him to give up Zeke's location. As soon as we get him into custody, the sooner Kimberly can come home."

"That's… great…" Katherine said pretending to care.

"Well, I see Mr. Reed, so I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short." Collin said looking towards the hallway. "It was nice seeing both of you again. Enjoy the party."

"Thank you." Tanya and Adam said as he retreated to the hallway.

"Mr. Reed?" Tanya asked.

"He's some business executive that Mr. Ignalis wants to rake into his company. He told Collin that he'd better be on his team before midnight comes or there would be serious consequences."

"Oh." Adam said. "That… sounds… interesting. Anyways, I'll leave you two ladies alone for a while to chat. I need to make a quick call to the department."

"Adam." Tanya said folding her arms across her chest. "You promised that you wouldn't worry about Kimberly's case this evening."

"I know honey, but I need to make sure everything's going according to plan. Also, I wanna check on the twins."

Tanya sighed. "Okay then. Just hurry back."

"Will do." Adam said making his way out of the dining area.

"So?" Tanya said as the two of them made their way out of the crowded dining area. "Is… Rocky gonna stop by?"

Katherine sighed as she held the back door open in the kitchen. "I have no idea." She said as she and Katherine stepped out of the house and onto the sun porch. No one was in the glass walled room which meant plenty of peace and quiet. Tanya and Katherine took a seat upon two of the lawn chairs in the room. "I really wish he would show up, but… things have been a little tense between us recently."

"Really? Is it because of your engagement to Collin?"

"Well… that's… part of the reason why. Let's just say, things haven't been going right between us for a while now. I mean… I knew things were going to be hard when we broke up… but…"

"Kat, I'm sorry. Forgive me for interrupting, but… do you still… have feelings for Rocky?"

Katherine sighed. "I don't know."

"Kat… maybe marrying Collin isn't such a good idea."

"How can you say such a thing?" Katherine said in disbelief. "I love Collin with all my heart! We're about to be parents for God's sake. I want to be with him for the rest of my life!"

"I understand that Kat, but before you commit yourself in a lifelong relationship with Collin… I think you should acknowledge the feelings you still have for Rocky. Get them out of your system. It isn't good to dive into a permanent relationship when you're still hung up on an old one. That's what causes things like affairs to surface."

"I would never cheat on Collin. I love him too much."

"Kat… look… I know you aren't going to like what I'm about to say, but I feel as though I have no other choice."

"What is it Tanya?"

"I think Collin is in the same position as you are right now."

"…what do you mean?"

Tanya sighed as she smoothed the bottom of her black evening gown out. "Kat… I think Collin might still feel something towards Kimberly."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "Why would you say that?"

"Just a hunch." Tanya shrugged. "Listen, I'm not saying he doesn't love you. I'm just saying that it's hard to get over someone that you once loved with all your heart. He may very well claim that he's over her, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that there's always going to be a place in his heart where she will always be."

"Thanks Tanya." Katherine said with a roll of her eyes. "You really made this evening special for me."

"Come on Kat. Don't be like that. Because you are the same when it comes to Rocky."

Katherine looked at Tanya. "What do you mean?"

"You can't deny that Rocky has a hold on a special part of your heart that Collin can't touch."

Katherine looked down at her fake stomach and sighed. "Yes. Rocky… does have something with me that Collin will never have or understand."

"Right. And I guarantee it's the same way with Collin and his feelings for Kimberly. Just look at it this way. He's choosing to be with you. Not her. So, you obviously mean more to him."

Katherine smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Wanna go back to the party?" Tanya suggested as she stood to her feet.

"Um… actually, I kind of want to stay here for a little while. I need to rest my feet."

Tanya laughed. "Okay then. I'll come back out to check on you in a little while."

Katherine nodded as Tanya left her alone to gather her thoughts.

**Reefside: Church**

Tommy and Kimberly smiled as they made their way out of the sanctuary. The New Years service had just concluded and everyone was heading towards the dining hall for snacks.

"That was a good service don't you think?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"It sure was. I really liked how the priest said that this year was going to be a year worth remembering. I can't help but wonder what kind of new things are awaiting me in the future."

"Well, your baby is definitely a new thing."

Kimberly smiled as she ran a hand over her bump. "Yeah. This baby is definitely going to be the highlight of the year. I just know that it's going to be something special in the lives of everyone."

Tommy smiled. "So, any New Year's resolutions?"

Kimberly gave his question some thought. "Hmm… Well, this year, I want to become stronger in both body and mind. I want to be able to handle anything that's thrown my way. Also, I want to be able to spend as much time as I possibly can with my kids. I don't want to miss out on a second of their lives." Tommy smiled. "What about you Agent Oliver? What are your New Year's resolutions?"

"I want to defeat any obstacles that get in my way."

"Why? You think you're going to have several to deal with this year?"

Tommy shrugged. "I just might. You never know."

Kimberly smiled as they walked into the dining area.

**Angel Grove: Youth Center**

"Everyone gather round!" Ernie shouted out into the crowd. "The ball's going to drop in ten minutes!"

Everyone began bustling around in excitement as they migrated towards the big screen TV near the juice bar. Sure enough, the countdown was at four minutes. The New Year was rapidly approaching.

"Say?" Aisha said to Jason as she began looking around. "Where's Rocky?"

"I dunno." He replied. "I saw him disappear about twenty minutes ago. I haven't seen him since."

"I think he left." Trini said. "I heard his motorcycle start up a while ago."

"Where could he have gone?" Aisha wondered.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine sighed as she stared up at the moon through the glass roof of the green house. The moonlight illuminated the room with a dim, bluish glow. It was silent and peaceful. Two things that Katherine always found calming. The noise that had been coming from the house had disappeared a while ago as everyone made their way into the living room to bring in the New Year together. Katherine knew that she should be inside with Collin, but her mind was focused on her earlier conversation with Tanya. Did she really still have feelings for Rocky?

"Kat?"

Katherine stiffened as her name was called out. She turned around and saw Rocky standing at the other entryway to the sun porch. Well, now was her time to find out.

"Hey." She smiled warmly. "I… didn't think you were going to come."

"Well… I wasn't. This is just… a last minute decision."

Katherine's face fell as she looked down at the floor "Oh. I see."

The two of them remained silent for a few minutes before Rocky crossed the room and took a seat beside her.

"Kat…" he said ending the speechless moment.

"Wait a sec." she said holding up her hand to silence him. "There's… something I need to say to you…"

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

Katherine took a deep breath before raising her head and turning so their eyes could meet. Rocky couldn't help but to gasp at the sight before him. Katherine was absolutely stunning. The moonlight had enhanced her beauty. Her eyes looked like glass as they gazed into his.

"Rocky…" she whispered. "Do you… still care for me?"

Rocky's eyes widened at the question. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. "What?"

"Do you still care for me?" she asked again.

Rocky smiled as he took her hand in his. "I already told you. I will always care about you Kat."

"No Rocky. Do you… still **care **for me…"

Rocky suddenly realized what she was asking him. "Oh…" he said. Rocky pondered her question. Of course he still did. He'd never stopped. But she was in love with someone else and she was putting on this little pregnancy charade just to hang on to them. She obviously loved Collin more than she loved him, so why was she asking him such a thing.

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked, bringing his thoughts out of his mouth.

"Because… Rocky… I just need to know…"

"Kat… you love Collin. You're going to be marrying him in a few months. You love him so much that you're pretending to be pregnant just to hang onto him. Why does what I feel for you matter?"

"Because I need to know." She said squeezing his hand. "I have to know Rocky."

Rocky looked down at the floor and then back to her eyes. "Yes." He said. "I do care… I… I still love you Kat."

Katherine's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. So Rocky really did feel something for her.

"Rocky… I…"

"Why did you ask me that?" he asked as he released her hand.

Katherine sighed. "Tanya brought something up to me earlier. She said… that even though I loved Collin, I still felt something for you. Low and behold… she was right."

"Kat…" Rocky said. "I don't want you to stay hung up on me. You have… a wonderful guy who loves you more than anything."

"Yeah… well that guy used to be you… and now… I'm unsure of what I want."

"Kat… you're in too deep to back out now."

"I know Rocky… Look, I do love you. I'm not going to deny that. But Collin… I love him so much more. And in less than a month, we're going to be parents. I am not going to lie, I'm no saint. I've done… so many terrible things in the months since I… lost my baby… but I wouldn't be doing any of these things if I didn't love him. I want to keep him forever and I can't lose him Rocky… I just can't."

"Kat…"

"Rocky… I just needed closure. I needed us to let everything out in the open and move on with our lives."

Rocky stared at her in disbelief. "So, just like that, we aren't going to talk about his anymore?"

Katherine sighed. "That's right."

"Kat… do you honestly think I'm gonna give up on us after everything we've just said to each other?"

"Rocky… it's done. Look… I will always care for you just like you'll always care for me. But Collin… I will always love and care for him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

Rocky frowned at this. "I can't believe this. You're relationship with him is a lie Kat!"

"Shut up Rocky!"

"No! You're lying to him every day when you strap on your **fake **stomach every morning!"

"Rocky!"

"Why are you doing this Kat? It's wrong!"

"Because! If I told him about that miscarriage he would've left me for Kimberly in a **heartbeat**!"

"If he really loved you, he wouldn't be worrying about Kimberly at all Kat. All of his attention would be on you! He'd be upset over the loss of your baby, but he most definitely wouldn't leave you. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"He loves **me **Rocky! He's going to marry **me**!"

"Yeah, while his mind is still on Kimberly!"

Katherine shoved Rocky back before standing to her feet. Rocky steadied himself before jumping up and grabbing onto her arm.

"Let go of me Rocky!" she commanded.

"No Kat."

Katherine reached her hand up and prepared to strike him across the cheek, but Rocky caught her hand seconds before it reached his face. Katherine broke down in tears as she slowly fell to her knees dragging Rocky with her. Rocky held her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Kat…" he said over her cries. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No." she said through her tears. "Don't apologize. You're right. You're absolutely right. I do worry everyday about the two of them. I mean… am I not good enough? Why is it that he still… worries over her and thinks about her when I'm the one that should be getting all of his attention? Am I not good enough for him? Am I not pretty enough? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Rocky said pulling them apart so she could see his face. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are… the most amazing, the most beautiful, and the most wonderful person that I've ever met Katherine. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

Katherine suddenly felt like taking a leap of faith. Something came over her and she didn't know what. Next thing she knew, she'd pulled Rocky's lips to hers, molding them together perfectly. Rocky was a little surprised at first, but he relented to the kiss a few seconds later, pulling her closer to him. In the background, they could hear people shouting "Happy New Year" as they continued their kiss. Only when the door opened did they pull apart. Collin stepped into the room a few seconds later and spotted the two of them on the floor.

"What's… going on in here?" he asked.

Katherine looked up at Collin with tears in her eyes. "I… uh… I…"

"She fell." Rocky concluded.

"What?" Collin said worriedly before rushing over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Um… I think so. Rocky was just trying to help me up. That's all."

"Well what happened to make you fall? Did you trip?"

"Um… I felt a little weak in the knees."

Collin nodded. "Rocky? Can you help me help her up?"

Rocky nodded as he moved to his knees and helped Collin lift Katherine. Collin pulled her into a hug the minute she was standing steadily. "Are you alright?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yes…" she whispered back.

"Thanks for being here Rocky." Collin said. "Who knows what would've happen had you not shown up?"

Rocky nodded as he stared at Katherine. She smiled at him weakly.

"Well then, I'm gonna go ahead and go. I… hope the two of you have a good New Years."

"Thanks…" Katherine whispered. "For everything Rocky."

Rocky smiled. "No problem."

Rocky made his way over to the door and paused briefly to look over his shoulder. Collin had Katherine wrapped in his arms as he gently kissed her lips before whispering Happy New Year in her ear. Rocky smiled at them sadly before exiting the house.

**Youth Center (A Few Minutes Earlier)**

Jason took a deep breath as he adjusted his shirt and patted his pocket to ensure that his present for Trini was securely in place. He then walked over to the crowd that was gathered around the TV waiting patiently for the ball to drop. He spotted Trini sitting in a chair near Billy and Zack as they stared at the TV anxiously waiting for the countdown to begin.

"Hey Trini!" he called out to her. Trini looked up and spotted him standing behind the crowd. Jason motioned for her to come over. She smiled before saying something to Billy and standing to go to him.

"What's up Jase?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to bring in the New Year with my lovely girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Oh really?" she said smiling back at him slyly.

"Yeah." He said. "What do you say we go for a little walk outside?"

"What? And miss out on bringing in the New Year."

"Just trust me Trini. You're going to like our little walk."

Trini raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested and what exactly he was hiding. "Okay. I'll bite. Let's go for a walk."

Jason smiled and took her hand as they walked out of the room and onto the front walk of the Youth Center.

"So?" she asked him when Jason stopped. "What exactly did you bring me out here for?"

"I thought we should have a little talk."

"… A little talk?" Jason nodded as Trini looked at him nervously. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Don't be so sure about that Trini."

"Jason, you know I hate surprises! Just tell me already!"

Jason laughed as he reached into his pocket and held up a small velvet box to where she could see it. Trini's mouth fell open. "Jason…"

Jason smiled as he pulled the box open revealing the most beautiful engagement ring Trini had ever laid eyes upon. Tears began to fill her eyes at the sight of it. The stone that was carefully placed in the ring was yellow. Her favorite color.

"Trini Kwan…" he said pulling the ring out of the box and bending down on one knee. "This is the final day and the final minute of the year 1999… I want to go into the year 2000 with my head held high, happy, and… with the woman I love by my side… Trini… I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you that you and I were meant to be together. There was something about you that truly struck my soul. Every time you'd walk away from me… I felt… this indescribable pain like that was the last time I was going to see you. But… then you'd come back, and I'd be okay again. Trini… I love you… I always have and I always will. And… I can't live without you."

The two of them looked towards the youth center as the sounds of the crowd inside began counting down from twenty.

"Trini." He said turning back to her. Trini looked at him the moment her name was called. "I want to spend… the rest of my life with you. Waking up every morning to your smiling face, starting a family, and growing old together. It will be an amazing adventure and I will love every minute of that adventure. Trini… will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Jason waited patiently as Trini stared at him, looking deep into his eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" voices came from inside of the Youth Center. As soon as they reached one, Trini smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes." She whispered as her smile grew wider.

Jason's face burst into happiness at the answer as everyone inside the Youth Center shouted "Happy New Year."

With those words being said, Jason slid the ring onto her finger and jumped onto his feet, pulling her into his arms swiftly and gathering her lips in a kiss.

Trini couldn't contain her happiness. Not only was Zeke getting close to being caught, meaning Kimberly would be coming back, but she was officially one step closer to being Mrs. Trini Scott.

**Safe House (A Few Minutes Earlier)**

Tommy held the door open for Kimberly as the two of them made their way into the safe house.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly as she walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"You look tired." Tommy commented as he placed their left over snacks in the fridge.

"I am." She said rubbing her hand across her stomach. She winced as she felt a small pain in her back. She took a deep breath to calm herself before looking back at Tommy. "It's been a long day." She commented.

"The last one of the year 1999." He smiled. "Well, the year's almost over. What do we have? Three minutes?"

Kimberly glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. The clock read 11: 57. "Yep. Only three more minutes till the end of the world." She joked.

Tommy laughed. "Seriously. Who's actually dumb enough to believe that the world is gonna end tonight."

"Well, hey. You never know Tommy. It may very well just end. We have no way of knowing when the world will be ending. That's why I'm thankful everyday when I wake up to find that I've made it through another night."

Tommy smiled as he closed the fridge and went to retrieve a glass from the cabinet. Kimberly watched him closely as he did so, but her attention was snatched away by another pain in her back. This one much worse than the last. A gasp was pulled from her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tommy heard her gasp of discomfort and turned around.

"Kim?" he said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea." She said opening her eyes. "There's this horrible pain in my back."

"Is it… your baby?" he asked, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"I… don't think so. These pains are only in my back and they don't feel like contractions."

Tommy grabbed another glass from the cabinet and filled it with water to take to Kimberly. She guzzled it thankfully and sighed as she leaned back on the couch.

"Are the pains gone?"

Kimberly smiled weakly. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Should I call a doctor?"

Kimberly looked at him and smiled. "No. I'm okay. It's normal for women to feel small pains and little contractions a month before birth. I guess it's just a small sign that the baby will be arriving soon."

Tommy smiled as he rested his hand on her knee.

"I'm… glad that we spent New Year's together." She smiled.

"Me too." He chuckled. "Even if it wasn't by our own choice."

Kimberly giggled. She then looked up at the alarm clock. It was 11:59.

"How many more seconds do you think we have?" she asked.

"Hmm… Maybe… five, four, three, two…"

Kimberly quickly kissed Tommy's cheek before he could even say one. She smiled as the clock struck midnight. Tommy stared at her in shock as she giggled happily.

"Happy New Year Tommy." She said standing and walking into the bathroom.

"Yes." He said quietly watching her go. "Happy New Year."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! This one was pretty long huh? Lol Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did! So, go ahead and leave me a review, and sit tight, because the next chapter's going to be uploaded really soon **


	24. Mommy's Picture

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next update. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as long as the others, but it's still a pretty good chapter. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mommy's Picture<strong>_

Katherine opened her eyes weakly to the sounds of crying. She looked around in confusion as she tried to locate the alarm clock. The clock on the nightstand read two a.m. She'd only been asleep for two hours and now, someone was ruining it. She sat up slowly and looked beside her at Collin, who was face planted on the bed snoring loudly. He obviously wasn't the source of the crying. As her ears tuned into her surroundings, she discovered that the cries belonged to little Jacob. Kat sighed and pushed herself out of the bed as her feet drug her out of her room and across the hall.

Jacob was standing up in his crib wailing as tears poured down his face. He was gripping onto the bars of the crib with all his might as he screamed.

"What is it Jake?" Katherine asked as she grabbed the boy from the crib. "What's the matter?"

Jacob's cries grew louder as Katherine tried her best to console him. Nothing could calm him down. She tried singing but that didn't work. She gave him a bottle but he threw it across the room. His pacifier was spit back at her and his diaper was as dry as can be.

"What's wrong?" she groaned, pleading to God that the boy would stop crying.

"Ma-ma-mama!" he managed to say in hiccups.

Katherine's eyes widened as he screamed for his mother again. Since Kimberly had left, Jacob hadn't said mama once. Not even on Christmas when he'd opened that surprise gift from Kimberly. So why was he calling for her now?

"Mama!" he screamed in the most pitiful wail she'd ever heard.

Katherine sighed and slumped onto the rocking chair in the corner as she tried to rock the little boy to sleep.

"Jake…" she said sadly. "Your mommy's not here."

Jacob's cries worsened at her words. Katherine bit her lower lip as she tried to find a way to console the young toddler. "Look, your mommy isn't here, but I'm here Jake. I'd never leave you behind. And I wish I knew what was wrong with you so I could make you feel better."

Jacob continued crying for five more minutes and Katherine was unsuccessfully trying to make him stop. Finally, Collin appeared in the room rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"What's the matter little guy?" he said walking over to Kat and pulling him out of her arms.

"Mama!" he wailed.

Collin looked at Katherine as she sighed in frustration. She looked like she was ready to start crying. "I've been trying for ten minutes down to get him to stop." She said. "He keeps yelling mama, mama, mama, but I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Maybe he had a scary dream or something?"

"That's never happened before though." Katherine pointed out.

"I know." Collin said. "This must be his first one."

Jacob clung onto his father as tight as he could as he continued to scream for his mother. Suddenly, Collin got an idea.

"Go back to bed Kat." He said. "I know what to do."

Katherine shrugged and walked out of the room. Collin followed her out and into their bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and dug around in the top drawer. Katherine watched him intently from her place on their bed as he pulled out a photograph.

"Lookie here buddy." He smiled as he held the picture up to where Jacob could see it. Jacob's cries quieted as he looked at the photo in his father's hand. It was a picture of Kimberly holding Jacob a few months after he was born. She'd convinced Collin to let them take a picture down at Wal-Mart and he agreed. Jacob touched the picture and began giggling happily.

"My mama." He said happily.

Katherine watched the two of them with heavy eyelids. She couldn't help but to tear up at the sight. Jacob was instantly calmed by the sight of a mere picture that Collin kept in his sock drawer. She couldn't even think of a way to calm him down. What was she going to do when it was time for her to comfort her own child? Would she be up for the task? Or would she fail just like she had already done so many times in her life?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends this next chapter! I know you're all probably upset that it's so short, but I thought the story needed a little sweet moment. Anyways, the next update is coming soon, so you'd better review and be patient, because the next one's coming soon.**


	25. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I hope you're all excited to find out what's going to happen next. On a lighter note, this chapter isn't as short as the last one and on an even lighter note, the action is about to start happening! Bring it on! Lol Anyways, enough of my insane babbling, it's time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kidnapped<strong>_

"It's so good to see you again Mary." Sister Teresa said as she led Katherine into her office. "I was beginning to think I wasn't going to see you again."

Katherine laughed as she took a seat in one of the living chairs. "Well, I just had to come back and apologize for my rude behavior the last time I was here."

Sister Teresa took her seat and smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. I understand completely. You said trouble would brew up if anyone knew you were here and I respect your wishes. So tell me why you decided to come back? Aren't you worried that someone may see you?"

"Well, I don't think I'll have anything to worry about today. And besides; you told me that Kimberly wasn't scheduled to see you today."

"That's right. Well, I'm glad you came in. Anything in particular you want to discuss?"

"Well… yes." Katherine said looking down at the wooden desktop. "It's… about my baby."

"Oh?"

Katherine nodded. "My due date is drawing nearer and I'm a bit nervous."

"And why is that child?"

"Well, you see… the other night, my future stepson started crying. I woke up and went to comfort him but no matter what I tried to do, he continued to cry. Eventually, he started crying for his mother but she's… not in town at the moment. My fiancé has custody of him for the time being. Anyways, I started to feel terrible because no matter what I tried to do, he wouldn't stop crying. I felt so helpless. Eventually, my fiancé came in and took the boy to our room to show him a picture of his ex-girlfriend, the boy's mother. The boy stopped crying instantly. Not only was I upset by the fact that my fiancé kept a picture of his ex, but I was upset by the fact that he knew how to silence the boy and I didn't. What if that was my baby crying? I don't think I'm cut out for this whole parenting thing."

"Nonsense child." Sister Teresa said as she grabbed Katherine's hand comfortingly. "When it's your baby, everything will be different, trust me. And besides, parenting isn't easy at first. In fact, it's very hard and difficult to handle, but eventually, you'll be able to get it right and when your baby starts crying, you'll be the only person who'll be able to stop their tears from falling."

Katherine smiled at the thought. "You know what? I think you're right. So I didn't get it right the first time. The next time around, everything will be perfect and I'll be able to put those tears to rest."

"Good to hear it."

**Safe House**

Kimberly stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror with tired eyes. She couldn't believe how awful she looked. Her hair was a mess, she was the size of a house, her feet were swollen, her back ached, and her face looked terrible no matter how much makeup she put on. This baby was starting to wear her out. With a heavy sigh, she brushed the tangles from her hair and pulled her hair into two pigtails, leaving her bangs to cover her wrinkled forehead. After pulling a pair of black, loose stretchy pants on and a dark, midnight blue maternity shirt, she checked her reflection one final time. The ending results pleased her and she decided to exit the bathroom.

When she stepped out of the small bathroom, she was surprised to see Tommy pulling on his boots and black leather jacket. He looked tired and a little frustrated.

"Going somewhere?" she asked as she waddled over to him.

"Yeah. I have to meet up with an agent from the bureau. He as an update on your case."

"Really?" she said her interest spiking. "Is… it good news?"

"Let's hope so." He said as he finished lacing his last boot. "Anyways, I may be gone for a while, so I'm gonna leave you with Sister Teresa for the time being. She's capable of looking after you and I'm pretty sure you won't mind going to her to catch up."

Kimberly smiled. "Not at all. Let me just find some shoes."

Tommy nodded as he began folding up the pull-up couch. When he finished, Kimberly was ready to leave. The two of them then made their way out of the safe house and made their way towards the convent.

**Sister Teresa's Office**

Sister Teresa and Katherine were laughing happily as they told stories, but their laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Katherine's eyes moved to the closed door slowly.

"I didn't know you were expecting company." She said.

"I wasn't." Sister Teresa replied. "Maybe's it's one of the other nuns? Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Agent Oliver Sister." Tommy's voice came through the wood. "I know that this is sort of last minute, but I need to leave Kimberly with you. I have to meet up with another agent from my bureau to exchange some information and I can't leave her unprotected."

Katherine stood from her seat and motioned towards the bathroom door. Sister Teresa nodded, understanding what Katherine was getting at. "Drive safely." She whispered as she walked over to the door.

Katherine ducked into the bathroom as Sister Teresa let Kimberly and Tommy in. She then made her way through the other office and out into the hallway.

"Why does she always show up when I least expect it?" She huffed as she walked towards the main doors.

"Excuse me." A male voice came.

Katherine looked up as Tommy quickly brushed past her. Her eyes widened with interest at the sight of him. Katherine's eyes followed him all the way out the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who that was."

**Ten Minutes Later: Abandoned Factory**

Tommy put his car in park and slowly made his exit. His eyes scanned the area to look for the other agent's car and to make sure no one else was in sight. When he spotted the car, he nodded and made his way into the factory. The factory smelled like mothballs and it was dark and cold. The floors were wet from some of the snow and the roof had apparent rain damage. Needless to say, Tommy didn't like the place too much and he was ready to leave.

"Agent Hernandez?" he called out into the darkness. "It's Agent Oliver. Where are you?"

Tommy was answered with silence. He squinted through the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of the Hispanic agent, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, a light flickered on, causing Tommy to jump in surprise. He turned around and smiled when he saw Agent Hernandez sitting in a chair near the power box.

"There you are Rafael." He said as he walked over to him. "I was beginning to worry. So, what's this update on Kimberly's case?"

Tommy frowned when Agent Hernandez didn't speak. He continued to approach him as he called out his name, but the agent still didn't respond. When Tommy closed the space between him, he gasped when he realized that the agent had been shot in the chest. His eyes were half closed and hazed over as his head hung lazily to the side. His white shirt was covered in blood beneath his black jacket. Tommy put his fingers to his neck and shivered at the touch. He was cold, meaning he'd been dead for a while.

"I don't understand." He said. "If he's been dead for a while now, how on earth could he have called me thirty minutes ago?"

"Allow me to answer that question." A voice came from behind him.

Tommy turned around quickly and gasped at the male a few feet behind him. Zeke was standing a little ways away from him holding a gun in his right hand.

"You…" Tommy whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun.

"Surprised to see me Agent Oliver?" he said with a smirk.

"Zeke… What on earth are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm luring you out! You may have escaped me the first time, but I guarantee that you won't be so lucky this time around. Now, tell me where Kimberly is and I promise to make your death as quick as possible."

"You really think I'm gonna tell you? You're dumber than you look."

Zeke's face angered at Tommy's words and he began to shoot. Tommy dove out of the way and rolled across the floor as Zeke continued to shoot at him. Hearing Zeke's gun click empty, Tommy smirked and took his first shot. Zeke tried to sidestep, but the bullet brazed his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he hurried to reload his weapon. Tommy jumped up and tackled him to the floor, knocking his gun out of his hand. The two of them rolled across the floor trying to pin the other to the ground to make their assault. Tommy smirked at the small amount of blood on his shoulder and pressed down on the wound causing Zeke to scream in pain. Just when Tommy thought he had Zeke beat, Zeke landed a punch to the side of his face, snapping Tommy's head to the left. Tommy responded by punching him back. Zeke smirked up at Tommy, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure that you've got me beat." Zeke said.

Tommy raised an eyebrow but gasped when he felt a pain rip through his side. He looked down at his side weakly and saw a blade protruding from it while being held firmly within Zeke's hand. Zeke managed to slide himself out from underneath Tommy and kicked him in his stomach. Tommy fell onto his back and coughed out a spew of blood as Zeke yanked the blade out of his side.

"Alright Agent Oliver. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is she?"

Tommy spat at Zeke and glared at him angrily. "I… will **never**… tell… you…"

Zeke growled angrily as he stood up and kicked Tommy continuously. Tommy suddenly felt his head start to spin as a ringing sounded in his ears. Next thing he knew, he was greeted with an endless darkness.

**Two Hours Later: The Convent**

Kimberly stared at the clock on the wall nervously as she stood up and began to pace. Sister Teresa watched her intently before speaking. "Kimberly, you really shouldn't be moving around so much. Try sitting down and relax for a little while."

"I can't. I'm… too nervous. What's taking Tommy so long? It shouldn't take two hours to meet up with an agent to obtain information on a case."

"Well, you never know Kimberly. Maybe the update took longer than usual, or maybe they're catching up."

Kimberly shook her head. "No. He's taken too long. Something's happened Sister Teresa. I know it has."

**Unknown**

Tommy's began to stir with a groan as his eyes slowly started to fade in on his surroundings. He was in a small room with a single light hanging above his head. The walls were metal and there was a single door opposite from where he was sitting. Tommy tried to move his hands, but he noticed that they wouldn't budge. He'd been tied to a chair in the center of the room and he had a pretty good idea of who had done it. He tried to move but he cried out in pain, suddenly remembering the knife wound that was in his side. He was surprised that he was still alive, to tell you the truth.

"I see you're finally awake." A voice came from the doorway. Tommy looked up and glared at Zeke as he came into the room. "Aww, come on Agent Oliver. There's no need to get all mean and nasty."

"Release me." Tommy commanded.

"Hmm?" Zeke said. "I think not. You tell me where Kimberly is or this room will be the last place you ever see."

"I will **never **tell you where she is."

Zeke smirked. "Really? That's fine."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean that's fine?"

"You see, even if you don't tell me, I will find her. I have a little inside source that says he can get Officer Park to give up her location."

"Don't count on that load of bologna." Tommy said. "Officer Park already caught your little mole."

"Oh? You think that's the only mole I have in the department? Guess again."

Tommy growled as he tried to pull his hands free from the ropes they were in.

"Ah, ah, ah." Zeke said, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tommy sighed. He had to get out of there and protect Kimberly before Zeke could get to her first.

**Gas Station**

Katherine sighed as her phone finished vibrating. She had a voicemail from Collin. He was probably wondering where she'd run off to this time. He was becoming more and more worrisome about her disappearances since, in his mind, she was going to be having their baby very soon.

"I guess I should check in with him." She said holding the one button on the phone. Her voicemail began playing Collin's message while she leaned back in the driver's seat.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me. I've been trying to reach you all day. I'm really worried and I've been wondering where you've been all this time… Anyways, I'd hate to bring this up, especially given your condition, but I have to fly to Argentina for a few days to handle some business. My flight leaves within the hour and was hoping to see you before I have to go. Now, I know that you may be a little upset, given the fact that the baby is due in about a week, but I'll only be gone for two days max. I promise. I love you darling. See you when I get back."

Katherine sighed as the voicemail began its "end of messages" speech as she sunk down lower in her seat. Suddenly, her phone vibrated again, nearly making her jump out of her skin. She fumbled a little while trying to answer, but she managed to pick up halfway through its ringing.

"Yes?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Katherine?" a pain-filled voice came from the other line.

"Oh, Julia?"

"Yeah. It's me."

Katherine's brow furrowed at the sound of Julia's voice. Something wasn't right. "Uh… Julia? Is everything okay?"

"Umm… well that depends."

"What's going on?"

"I-I think it's time…" Julia panted.

Katherine's mouth fell open at the unexpected news. "What? The baby?"

"Of course the baby! Can you please get to my house as quick as you can? This hurts really bad."

"I-I'm on my way! Just keep on breathing and stay as calm as you can."

"Geez, you make it sound **so **easy!"

"I'm on my way!" Katherine shouted as she hung up. She then dialed the clinic's number immediately. "Hello? Yes this is Katherine Hilard and I really need to speak with Doctor Sun. Yes. Tell him it's time and I'm on my way. Of course. Yes. Bye."

Katherine hung up her cell and squealed excitedly as she turned the ignition on and peeled out of the gas station parking lot.

**Convent**

"Goodness gracious child!" Sister Teresa said standing to her feet. "You must stop all this pacing. You're going to burn a hole in the floor! Come and take a seat. You need to calm down."

"Calm down? How can you even spare the thought that I could possibly calm down right now? My bodyguard has yet to return! I'm like a sitting duck in here!"

"You must be patient Kimberly. Tommy will return soon."

"Patient? Hah! That may work for you nuns, but people like me can't be-aah!"

Kimberly suddenly felt a wave of pain hit her. She leaned forward slightly and grasped her stomach in pain. When a second pain hit even stronger then the first, she started to get a feeling of what might be going on.

"Child? Are you alright?" Sister Teresa asked worriedly.

"N-no…" she said through gritted teeth. "I-I think that my baby's coming…!"

Sister Teresa gasped at the sudden news. "Are you sure?"

"Well Sister, I have gone into labor before and let me just say that I will **never **forget the type of pain that is associated with labor!"

"Oh my!"

Sister Teresa ran over to a closet and pulled out two coats. She helped Kimberly slide her arms through and then slid into hers.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked as tears burned at the corner of her eyes.

"There's a clinic a few minutes away from here where I'm going to take you."

"What? But why not a hospital?"

"Because the hospital isn't anywhere near here. Now Kimberly, if I don't get you to that clinic soon, you're going to end up having your baby on my office floor. Now the Lord's blood is a sacred thing, but blood from an unexpected labor… that's a different thing."

Kimberly gasped in pain again. "Oh, whatever! Let's just go!"

Sister Teresa nodded and grabbed Kimberly's arm gently. She then led Kimberly into the hall.

"Sister?" one of the nuns called out to her from near the front doors. "What's going on?"

"Kimberly has gone into labor." Sister Teresa explained. "Pull the car up for me please. I need to take her to the clinic."

The nun nodded and ran out the front door. Suddenly, Kimberly gasped again.

"Another contraction?" Sister Teresa guessed.

Kimberly shook her head as her grip on Sister Teresa's arm tightened. "Nope. My water just broke."

Sister Teresa looked down at Kimberly's pants. Sure enough, the girl's assumption was correct. This baby was on its way going one-hundred miles an hour and it didn't look like it was going to be slowing down anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! Uh-oh! So, Kimberly and Julia have gone into labor at the same time, Collin has left the country, and Tommy is being held prisoner by Zeke! Oh no! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Well, leave a review and sit tight because the next chapter is coming to you soon! **


	26. Panic

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you all love it thus far. Well, I'm not going to sit here and recap the last chapter since you should already know what's happened, so I'm just gonna skip straight to the disclaimer so you can continue reading! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. The plot was influenced majorly by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so I can't take all of the credit. All of the made up characters and the scenes that I've changed and added were all created by me, so no stealing! Lol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Panic<strong>_

Everything had flown into a panic the minute Katherine had hung up with Julia. Julia's baby was coming. Hers and Collin's baby was coming and she couldn't believe it.

Katherine's tires screeched loudly as she made a sharp turn around a corner. She sighed with relief as a rundown apartment building came into view. She pulled up to the curb and put her car in park before cutting off the engine and racing inside.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "What's her apartment number?"

Kat ran to a janitor who was busy mopping the front hall and tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. The rather plump man turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow at Katherine.

"Yes? Can I help you miss?"

Katherine nodded as she placed a hand on her chest to catch her breath. "Yes. I'm looking for a Julia Everson. Do you happen to know where she lives?"

"I sure do." He nodded. "I'm a little surprised that she has a visitor. Especially one of your stature."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you certainly aren't from around here." He commented. "You look like you're from some upper-class family. Then there's the fact that you look like you're about to pop?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but it lowered when she realized he was talking about her "baby".

"Oh." She said. "Well, you're right. I'm Julia's… cousin. I'm very wealthy and I was just stopping by too… give her a hand with her rent."

The janitor smiled at her. "That's very nice of you. Come with me. I'll take you to her room."

Katherine smiled gratefully and followed the janitor towards the stair case.

**Unknown**

Tommy groaned as he slowly began to stir. His senses began to fade in reminding him of where he currently was. His mouth tasted like blood, his nose felt bruised, his hands were still tied up, and he was alone in the center of this single-lighted room.

"Kimberly…" he sighed. "I've got to get out of here and protect her. I promised her that everything would be okay…"

Suddenly, the door opposite of Tommy burst open revealing Zeke holding what appeared to be a "to go" bag from a fast food restaurant. Tommy felt his stomach grumble at the sight of it. He was guessing that it was around dinner time. That made him worry even more about Kimberly.

"Hello Agent Oliver." Zeke smiled as the door slammed shut behind him. He approached Tommy slowly as he pulled a French fry out of the bag. "How are you feeling?"

Tommy glared at Zeke but his looks softened as Zeke began waving the fry in front of his face.

"I'm guessing that the great Agent Oliver is suffering from hunger."

Tommy turned his attention away from the fry and glared at Zeke again. "So what if I'm hungry? I can last." He spat.

Zeke laughed as he ate the fry and reached into the bag. He pulled out a burger. Its wrapper was dripping with grease and Tommy could feel his stomach going crazy. He just had to get that burger.

"Here's the deal Agent Oliver. You tell me where Kimberly is and you'll get to enjoy your last meal."

"I think not." Tommy said. "I told you before. I will **never **tell you where she is. I don't care if I'm hungry. I care about Kimberly more than I care about hunger. It is my job to protect her and that's what I intend to do."

Zeke smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you're starting to feel something for that little snitch."

Tommy moved his eyes to the floor. Zeke was right; there was no doubt about that. So, things hadn't been so dandy between the two of them when he started to watch over her, but as of lately, the two of them were getting along great and he loved being near her. She always made him feel so happy and even though she was pregnant with another man's child, he still cared for her more than anything.

Zeke smiled as he set the bag on the floor. "I can't blame you for feeling something towards her. I'll admit, if I weren't trying to kill her, I would totally tap that ass."

Tommy growled as he struggled to free his hands from the ropes. If he ever got them untied, Zeke was going to get a beating that he'd never forget.

"Oh, Agent Oliver?" he said with an evil smile. "I've got to go. I'm pretty sure you'll be alright by yourself. Besides, I'm gonna be late for my appointment."

"You're… appointment?" Tommy asked questioningly. "What appointment?"

Zeke smiled. "I have to go to the convent a few miles from here." Tommy's eyes widened at his words. "I have an appointment with a nun named… oh what is it? Oh… oh yes! Sister Teresa."

Tommy's skin paled as the words left his lips. "No…" he whispered.

"Oh yes Agent Oliver. I know where she is and you can't get to her to protect her. I told you my mole was going to come through."

Tommy tried to free his hands again, but it was no use. The ropes wouldn't budge. Zeke laughed loudly as he left the room. Tommy felt fear building in the pit of his stomach. He had to get out of wherever he was. He had to get to Kimberly before Zeke.

**Apartment Complex**

As Katherine and the janitor neared Julia's apartment, they could hear faint cries coming from inside.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" he asked.

"I'll check it out." Katherine smiled. "Thank you so much for showing me the way."

"No problem. Well, have fun visiting with your cousin."

Katherine nodded as he walked away. She then turned her attention to Julia's closed door. The cries had become pain-filled screams. Katherine turned the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. She stepped inside the small apartment and closed the door before making her way to Julia's room.

Julia was lying in the bed gripping onto her blankets tightly as she cried through her labor pains.

"Julia?" Katherine called out to her.

Julia's eyes opened and slowly moved to rest on Katherine. She pushed herself up and winced in pain as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"Katherine!" she said. "Thank God you're here!"

Katherine smiled. "Are you sure you can't make it to the hospital Julia?"

"I'm positive!"

"Okay." Katherine said as she pulled off her fake stomach and laid it near the door. "I need you to explain everything that's happened up to this point."

Katherine took a seat beside Julia and pulled some of her stray hair behind her ears.

"Well, everything was fine." I was lying here watching a little TV when all of a sudden, I was hit with this huge rush of pain. I began to panic, thinking something was wrong with my baby. That's when the pains grew more and more frequent. I stood up to go and find my phone and when I did, I felt water start to run down my leg. That's when the pains grew more and more frequent and even more painful, so I laid back down on the bed and called you. Now, I'm feeling some kind of pressure in my lower abdomen and I don't know what to do Katherine! I don't know what to do!"

Julia started crying as Katherine tried to soothe her. "Okay then." She said. "Maybe I should take a little peek to make sure nothing's going on?"

Julia nodded as she leaned back against the headboard. Katherine lifted the blanket and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Define okay." Katherine said as she pushed the blankets back further.

"Katherine? What's happening?"

Katherine looked up at Julia and smiled. "I can see the head."

**Unknown**

Tommy growled in frustration as he tried to wriggle his hands free of the ropes. No matter how hard he struggled, the ropes just wouldn't budge.

"I've got to get out of here!" he shouted. "Kimberly's depending on me!"

Tommy began to rock the chair back in forth in attempt to knock it over. Thankfully, he succeeded. He winced in pain as his injuries made contact with the floor.

"Is there anything I can use to cut these ropes?" he wondered as his eyes scanned the area around him. There were several boxes in various places around the room, there were a few other chairs, one of the walls had more ropes hanging on it, and there were cut out pieces of metal lying beside the boxes. Tommy smiled gratefully at the metal and did his best to scoot towards it.

"I'm coming for you Kimberly." He said. "Just hang on."

**Julia's Apartment**

"What do you mean you can see the head!" Julia shouted. "Already?"

Katherine nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yes! The baby's almost here!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

Katherine looked back down at her baby's head and looked back up to Julia. "I'm gonna deliver the baby." She concluded with a smile.

"Are you nuts?" Julia said. "You can't deliver my baby Katherine! We need a doctor!"

"Well, you said so yourself. You aren't going to make it to the clinic. We really don't have a choice at this point."

Julia groaned in agony as another contraction hit. "Fine. Whatever. Just get this kid out of me **now**!"

Katherine nodded. "I'm just gonna give Doctor Sun a call so he can tell me what to do."

"Fine. Just hurry!"

**Unknown**

Tommy could feel his eyes getting heavy. He'd definitely lost a lot of blood through his gunshot wound, but that wasn't gonna stop him. He was going to get out of wherever he was being held and he was going to get to Kimberly before Zeke could hurt a single hair on her head.

**Julia's Apartment**

Julia stared at Katherine through half closed eyelids as she clenched her teeth to bite back some of the pain. Katherine had one hand firmly placed on her knee as she spoke to Doctor Sun on her cell phone. She was nodding as she took in everything he said, occasionally sparing a glance to check on Julia. Her attention was pulled away from Doctor Sun as Julia screamed again in pain.

"Okay then. Yes. Thank you Doctor Sun. Bye."

Katherine smiled reassuringly at Julia as she closed her phone. "I think we're ready to do this kiddo."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Julia asked breathlessly. "Why can't Doctor Sun just come here?"

"Apparently he has a patient at his clinic right now and he can't leave. And besides, it's all the way across town. At the pace this baby is coming at, you'd deliver in the car before we'd even get there."

Julia groaned as she rested her head against the headboard again. Katherine went to work getting Julia situated and went over all of the instructions Doctor Sun had given her. She was going to be the one delivering **her **baby and she couldn't believe it.

"Alright Julia." She said with a smile. "I want you to take one huge, deep breath and when your next contraction hits, you're going to push as hard as you can. Don't stop pushing until I tell you to."

"I can't do this!" Julia wailed.

"And why the hell not?"

"I don't have any drugs or anything to help me through this!"

"So? Back in the days of pioneers, there was no such thing as an epidural. Women had to endure excruciating pain for endless hours, but it all paid off in the end. They did it and so can you. Now come on Julia! Deep breath…"

Julia sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Now, when you feel your next contraction, push."

Julia nodded and sure enough, her next contraction hit seconds later. She screamed in agony as Katherine began counting up to ten. She had her stop and smiled up at her.

"This shouldn't take very long at all."

"I hate this!" Julia groaned.

**Unknown**

Tommy sighed in relief as he finally reached the boxes. If he could get his hands on one of the metal slabs, he could cut himself free of Zeke's ropes. Just as he prepared to turn himself around to grab the slab, the door burst open. Tommy stiffened as he prepared for Zeke to burst in. His face washed over with relief when he spotted a female officer. She gasped at the sight of Tommy on the floor.

"Thank God…" he sighed.

"What on earth happened in here?" she shouted as she rushed over to Tommy and helped untie him. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Can you please tell me where I am?"

"You're in the abandoned electronics factory on the outskirts of Reefside. A couple was out walking their dog a few hours ago when they heard gunshots coming from inside. They called the police station and I came out here with a few other guys from the force. We found some guy dead downstairs."

"Yes. That's agent Hernandez."

"Agent?"

Tommy nodded as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Yes. He and I are a part of the FBI."

"Goodness."

"If you don't mind my asking, how on earth did you find me?"

"We found your gun downstairs. We checked the dead agent and saw that his gun was on him. We also saw the bloody mess that had been made down stairs. I take it the blood was yours?"

Tommy nodded as he gripped his side.

"It's a good thing we found you. Who knows what would've happened had we not? Now, let's get you downstairs to the ambulance so we can get that wound taken care of."

"No." he said quickly. "I can't go to the hospital right now. Kimberly's in danger!"

"Kimberly? There's a woman here?"

"Not here. At the convent. I'm supposed to be protecting her and right now, Zeke's going after her to kill her. I have to stop him."

"No. You need to go to the hospital. Me and the other officers will go and stop him."

"It's my job to protect her!" Tommy shouted through gritted teeth. "I have to get to her!"

"Okay." She said putting her hands on his shoulders to calm her. "I'll take you to her, but we need to at least wrap your waist to prevent you from losing any more blood. Can you walk?"

Tommy nodded as the officer slung his arm around her shoulder and helped him out of the room.

**Julia's Apartment**

Julia screamed as she pushed through another contraction. Katherine's face lit up as she encouraged Julia to continue through the labor. A few seconds later, the room was filled with the sounds of a crying baby.

"Oh my God!" Katherine cried as tears starting pouring from her eyes. Julia stared at her through have closed eyelids as she took a breath of relief. She was finally done. Her baby had been delivered.

Julia felt her eyelids getting heavy as she started to feel small tugs at her lower area. She must of dozed off for a few minutes because when she opened her eyes again, Katherine was walking around the room, happily, as she rocked a green bath towel gently. Julia coughed, alerting Katherine.

"Hey there." She greeted with a warm smile. "You did great kiddo. She's finally here."

Julia smiled weakly. "Yeah. That's… great…"

"Do you wanna see her? Maybe even hold her?"

Julia's smile dimmed slowly as she shook her head. "No. That's okay Katherine. I've heard that it makes giving your baby up even harder. You can leave if you want to."

Katherine nodded as she walked over to the small table Julia had in the corner. There was a straw basket on the table with a small blanket inside. Katherine put the sleeping infant inside carefully and turned back to face Julia.

"Julia…" she said quietly. "Thank you so much. For everything… Are you… sure that you want to do this?"

Julia nodded weakly. "Yes. I can't raise that baby all by myself. You and your husband, from what I can tell, are pretty nice people, and I know you'll both be good parents to my baby."

"Your little girl is such a blessing to me."

Julia smiled. "So… it's a girl?"

Katherine nodded with a small laugh. "Yes. And she's the most perfect little girl in the world. She has green eyes and brown hair just like Collin. She's perfect Julia. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it Katherine. As soon as I heal up, I'm taking off for New York to go to dance school."

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? So soon?"

"It's always been a dream of mine. Yeah, being a mother was a dream too, but I'm not ready yet. I need to take things one step at a time and much slower."

"Then let me help you achieve part of your dream. Let me give you a little money for a going away present."

"You don't have to do that Katherine." Julia protested.

"But I do. You've given me the greatest gift in the entire world. Now, I'm going to help you."

"Thanks…" Julia muttered as she felt her eyes starting to get heavy.

"Goodbye Julia." Katherine smiled as she grabbed the handles of the basket and carried the newborn out of the room.

Julia felt tears fill her eyes as she stared after the two of them. There went her little girl. She was now someone else's little girl and she hoped that she would have a healthy life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review and sit tight, because the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	27. Breathe

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter and I know you're all dying to figure out what's going to happen next. Well, I'm not gonna spend all my time chatting it up and reviewing the previous chapters because you should've read them. Instead, I'm gonna get to the disclaimer so you all can read the rest of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Breathe"<strong>_

Tiffany Blake, a nurse at the local clinic was sitting at the receptionist desk filing her nails. She'd just finished her index finger and was moving on to her middle when the automatic sliding doors slid open, letting in the cold air from outside. Her face curled into a scowl as she prepared to yell at whoever was responsible. Her eyes widened with concern as Sister Teressa stepped into the lobby with a panting, pregnant Kimberly clinging onto her arm.

"Is everything okay?" Tiffany asked worriedly as she sets her filer down to stare at the two of them.

"This woman is in labor." Sister Teressa explained as Kimberly gasped in discomfort. "I was told that she could deliver her baby here. Is that true?"

"Um, yes it is. Just give me a second."

Tiffany ran into a nearby room to retrieve a wheelchair for the expecting mother. When she returned to the lobby, Kimberly was gripping the railing on the wall as she clenched her teeth together tightly.

"Here you are." Tiffany said as she helped Kimberly sit in the chair. "Now, I need you to fill out some important paperwork and then we'll get you situated for the delivery."

"We'll worry about that later." Kimberly said as she clenched her teeth tighter. "I want to have this baby first and we can worry about all of the official details later."

"Right then. I'll let Doctor Sun know that you've arrived."

"Thank you so much." Sister Teressa said gratefully as Tiffany ran off to page the doctor.

Sister Teressa smiled encouragingly as she wheeled Kimberly closer to the receptionist desk. She began humming calming hymn as Kimberly screamed through another painful contraction.

"Only a few more painful minutes my child." Sister Teresa whispered. "The Lord is with thee and your child. You have nothing to fear."

Tiffany appeared in front of the two of them with a smile on her face. "I'm going to wheel you to a room." She explained calmly. "Doctor Sun needs to know how close the contractions are."

"They were two minutes apart when we got out of my car." Sister Teressa said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Two minutes?" Tiffany said in shock. "So close?"

"The little one's in a hurry to get here."

Tiffany nodded once before walking around Kimberly's wheel chair and pushing her off towards her room.

**Convent**

"There's the convent." Tommy said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Turn into the parking lot and park around back. There's a door that'll take us into the convent near Sister Teressa's office."

"Got it." The female officer nodded. "You stay here. I'll head in with my partner."

"No." Tommy said quickly. "I have to be sure that she's okay. She's my responsibility."

"Fine then."

The female officer turned the steering wheel of her cruiser and pulled into the parking lot. Just like Tommy instructed her to do, she parked on the back side of the convent. She and her partner jumped out quickly and helped Tommy out of the back.

"Hey man," the male partner said worriedly, "you don't look so good. You sure you wanna go in?"

"Positive. The woman Zeke's after is pregnant. I can't allow him to hurt her or her child."

"Oh dear." The female officer said. "Let's get a move on then."

Tommy took a deep breath and blinked a few times to steady his vision. He then made his way over to the door. 'Hang on Kim. I'm coming.' He thought to himself.

**Clinic**

Kimberly had changed into a hospital gown and was lying on a bed moaning in pain while Sister Teressa sat on a swivel chair beside her whispering to her soothingly.

"Where's the doctor?" Kimberly cried. "I want to deliver this baby now. I don't know how much more pain I can take."

"It'll all be worth it in the end my dear. Soon, you're gonna be holding a beautiful baby in your arms. That is one of the greatest gifts the Lord can give to a woman."

Kimberly managed to smile in spite of her pain. "I hope it's a girl. I think Jacob would love to have a baby sister."

Sister Teressa nodded as Kimberly went back to fighting through her pain. The door swung open a few seconds later and two nurses walked in followed by a man of Native American descent with long, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a long, white doctor's coat that stopped just above his knee caps.

"Hello." The doctor said as he shut the door behind him. "My name is Doctor Sun and I'm going to be delivering your baby today. I saw that you didn't fill out any patient information earlier."

"She's in so much pain, she decided she'd fill things out after the baby's born." Sister Teressa explained quickly.

"Right. So, may I ask what your name is?"

Sister Teressa prepared to tell him Kimberly's name, but Kimberly cuts her off before she gets the chance.

"My name is Samantha." She said. "But everyone calls me Sammy."

"Alright then Sammy. First thing I'm gonna do is a quick exam. I'm going to assume that you've had routine prenatal care?"

Kimberly gritted her teeth as another contraction hit. "Well…sort of."

"Either you have or you haven't." Doctor Sun smiled.

Kimberly sighed. "I've been in a sort of…unusual situation, but this will be my second child." She let out another scream after providing her small explanation.

Just then, the monitor beside Kimberly began making a strange sound. Doctor Sun walked over to the machine and took a peek at the papers that were coming out the bottom and managed to mutter a "whoa" as he took them in his hands.

"Whoa?" Kimberly asked fearfully. "What's whoa? Why whoa?"

"Your contractions are causing stress on the baby."

Kimberly's eyes widened at the news. This couldn't be happening could it? Sister Teressa stood up from the swivel chair and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. She squeezed it reassuringly before turning to Doctor Sun.

"You have to do something now." Kimberly pleaded as he looked up from the papers.

"What's going on?" Sister Teressa asked. "Please tell us?"

"Well Sammy, the umbilical cord has compressed and the baby's having decelerations." He explained as calmly as he could.

Kimberly felt the air leave her lungs at the news. "I don't know what that means," She admitted, "but it doesn't sound too good."

"In simpler terms, the baby's not getting enough oxygen."

Kimberly felt tears brimming in her eyes. Had she heard right? Was her baby suffocating because of her?

"O-okay." She stammered. "Well, we'll do something. How about a c-section? We can just do that right now."

Doctor Sun shook his head with a frown. "We can't Sammy. I'm sorry."

"But why not?"

"Yes." Sister Teressa agreed. "Why not?"

"We don't have an OR room here." Doctor Sun explained.

"What do you-ow!" Kimberly threw her head back as another contraction hit.

"Ki-Sammy." Sister Teressa said calmingly. "Please dear, try and relax."

"I'm trying to relax Sister, I just don't understand what's going on."

Doctor Sun turned to his nurse and asked her to bring a few materials to the room as Kimberly continued to cry through her pains. The nurse disappeared through the door leaving Doctor Sun and the other nurse behind with "Sammy" and Sister Teressa.

"Stay with me Sammy." Doctor Sun said as he walked over to Kimberly and placed his hands on her knees. "We're gonna get through this, I promise."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kimberly said to Sister Teressa. "Something's gonna go terribly wrong, I just know it. Why am I here? Why couldn't we just go to a regular hospital?"

"Stay calm Sammy." Sister Teressa said as the other nurse walked back into the room wheeling an oxygen tank. The other nurse reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out breathing tubes. She carefully slid them into Kimberly's nose as the other nurse connected the end to the oxygen tank and cut the gas on.

"What if something happens to my baby?" Kimberly asked worriedly through uneven breaths.

"Don't talk like that." Sister Teressa scolded. "Your baby needs you to be calm and hopeful."

Kimberly nodded as Doctor Sun and the nurses finished preparing her for her delivery.

**Convent**

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted as he and the two officers rushed into Sister Teressa's office. When no sign of either of the two women was seen, Tommy began to panic. "Where are they? I left them in here before I took off to the factory."

"Maybe they're hiding somewhere?" the male officer guessed. "If they know Zeke's here, they're probably trying to avoid him."

"Let's check the Safe House." Tommy suggested. "That's the only other place Kimberly could've gone."

"Is the Safe House here?"

"Yes. There's an underground tunnel that takes us to this apartment complex behind the convent. We have to hurry."

"Right."

The two officers and Tommy rush out of Sister Teressa's office and dash towards the tunnel.

**Clinic**

"Alright Sammy." Doctor Sun said with an encouraging smile. "You've made it through the first part. Your contractions should be subsiding now."

One of the nurses looked at Doctor Sun right after Kimberly felt the first signs of relief in over an hour. "The baby's having a late deccell." She said to him.

Kimberly's mouth fell open at the news. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have to get this baby out now." Doctor Sun said looking at her.

"Explain to me what's going on?"

"Look at me Sammy. Like I said earlier, the baby is still not breathing. Now, you're dilated nine centimeters so you can push. I need you to get this baby out now."

"Okay." Kimberly said with a nod as she blinked a few tears free. "I'll try."

"Alright. You ready?"

Kimberly nodded as the nurses lifted the blanket. Doctor Sun stared at the monitor that was displaying her contractions.

"Here comes another one." He announced as he glanced at Kimberly out the corner of his eye. "Ready?"

Kimberly nodded as she prepared to deliver the child.

"Push…now!"

Kimberly clenched her teeth tightly as she pushed through the contraction. Sister Teressa held her hand firmly as the younger woman gave it her all.

"That's it." Doctor Sun said encouragingly. "Keep pushing."

Kimberly pressed her back against the elevated bed as hard as she could to fight against some of the pain as she growled. Doctor Sun nodded as he observed the miracle happening beneath the sheets. "Push Sammy."

Kimberly opened her eyes and looked down at Doctor Sun as she tried to catch her breath. "Is my baby okay?" she asked worriedly.

Doctor Sun looked up at her unsure of whether or not he should answer.

"Damn it!" Kimberly cursed. "Answer me!"

"Come on Sammy." Sister Teressa encouraged. "You have to keep pushing. The sooner the baby's out, the sooner the doctor can tell you what's happening."

Kimberly felt another painful contraction and pushed through it. After the nurse told her to stop, Kimberly screamed out the name of someone she wished could be by her side.

"Tommy!" she cried as she laid her head back. "I want Tommy!"

"The…father?" one of the nurses guessed.

"There's no time to worry about that." Doctor Sun said. "This baby is our main priority right now. Push Sammy."

Kimberly took a deep breath before pushing again.

"Harder!" he commanded.

"I can't!" she cried. "God, why is this happening to me and my baby? Am I being punished for something?"

"Stop it." Sister Teressa said. "Stop it right now. For one second, forget about yourself and how much pain you're in. Think about this poor little baby who needs his mommy's help to breathe. Get this poor child out of you."

"Baby's heart rate is still dropping doctor." The other nurse announced.

Kimberly's eyes darted to the nurse at the news.

'Keep pushing.' She mentally instructed herself. Kimberly ignored the nurse's comment and continued pushing. She had to for the sake of her baby.

**Safe House**

"Kimberly?" Tommy shouted as he and the two cops burst into the apartment.

As soon as they'd gotten the door open, a gunshot was fired. The female officer screamed as the male officer fell limply to the floor. As the standing officer bent down to check on her fallen partner, Tommy looked into the apartment and saw Zeke standing over by Kimberly's bed with his gun aimed at the door. Tommy put his hands up defensively as he walked into the room. He could feel the knife wound in his side starting to burn the closer he got to Zeke.

"He killed him." The female officer cried from the hallway.

"Where is she?" Zeke demanded.

"Look man," Tommy said calmly, "put the gun down. We can talk through this."

"I don't wanna talk you idiot. I wanna kill the bitch that turned me in."

"What's the point of killing her? You're just gonna wind up in jail anyways. You've already committed two murders. Do you really wanna add three to your rap sheet?"

"There'll be four if you don't tell me where she is." Zeke took the time to reload is gun as Tommy stepped further into the room. "She wasn't in the convent with those stupid nuns and she isn't in here. Where are you hiding her?"

"I'm not hiding her."

"Liar!"

"I don't know where she is."

Zeke aimed the gun at Tommy. "I'm giving you one last chance. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Zeke growled as he pulled the trigger, pulling a scream from the female officer's throat.

**Clinic**

"What's happening to my baby?" Kimberly wailed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about that right now Sammy." Doctor Sun said. "Right now, I need you to take a deep breath and focus. We're gonna get this baby out now. Nurse? Forceps."

"But Doctor Su-"

"Forceps." He commanded again.

"Please…" Kimberly begged. "Save my baby. Whatever it is you have to do, please save my baby."

After a few more minutes of pushing, Kimberly was relieved to hear Doctor Sun announce that the baby had crowned. Kimberly nodded gratefully, but threw her head back in pain as another contraction hit.

"One more push Sammy." Doctor Sun encouraged her. "You can do this."

"I-I can't!" Kimberly cried breathlessly. "It hurts. I'm so tired."

"Don't talk Sammy." Sister Teressa said. "Just push. You've done this before, so you know how critical it is to push this last time. Just think. When you get this baby out all the pain will go away."

"I can see the head." Doctor Sun announced.

Kimberly managed to laugh through her pain at the news.

"Almost there." Sister Teressa said.

'Yeah.' Tommy's voice said in her head. 'You're almost there Kim.'

Kimberly smiled at the voice and pushed as hard as she could manage.

"You've done it." Doctor Sun smiled at her.

Kimberly laughed with relief as she felt the pains of her labor subside. She'd done it. Her baby was finally here.

"It's a little girl." Doctor Sun said in admiration.

"A girl." Kimberly smiled as tears began to run down her cheeks. "I knew it. Let me see her."

Doctor Sun's expression fell at the question. He looked up at Kimberly and then back at the baby.

"Wait a second." Kimberly said. "Why isn't she crying? Aren't babies supposed to cry when they're born? Jacob cried so why isn't my little girl crying?"

Doctor Sun nodded at the nurses. They stood from their positions and hovered around Kimberly as they began to clean her up. Doctor Sun made a hasty exit from the room with Kimberly's newborn daughter in his arms.

"Where's he taking her?" Kimberly demanded. "Why can't I hold my baby?"

"Your baby isn't breathing." One of the nurses said sadly. "He's going to do everything he can to change that."

Kimberly started crying at the news. Could this really be happening?

**Safe House**

Tommy stared at Zeke in shock as the female officer's body fell to the floor just like her partner's had.

"Why did you kill her?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"She's a cop." Zeke shrugged. "She could take me in after this is all over. I don't want any of the cops on my case right now. All I want is for Kimberly to get what she deserves. A bullet."

Tommy growled as he charged towards Zeke and tackled him onto the floor. The gun fell out of Zeke's hand and slid into the corner near the bathroom door. Tommy punched Zeke once across the face, but screamed in pain as Zeke kicked him in his side right where his wound had been wrapped. Tommy rolled off of Zeke and onto his uninjured side as he grips his wound in agony. Zeke crawled across the floor and managed to get hold of his gun again. Tommy's eyes widened with fear as Zeke stood and held the gun above Tommy.

"Any last requests?" Zeke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Tommy answered as he shook his pain off. "Drop to your knees and kiss the floor."

"What kind of request is that?"

Tommy smirked and sent a kick straight to Zeke's goods. Zeke shrieked like a little girl before dropping to his knees slowly. Tommy smiled and launched a kick to the side of his head, knocking Zeke to the floor. He smiled in satisfaction when Zeke didn't get back up. Tommy pulled the gun from Zeke's hand and stood to his feet. He then limped out of the room.

"I've gotta call for back up and find Kim." He said as he stumbled slightly. His wound had reopened and he was starting to lose blood again. Things weren't looking great for him at the moment.

**Clinic**

Sister Teressa was kneeled beside Kimberly as she held her hand tightly. She stared up at the ceiling as she prayed for Kimberly's little girl.

"We thank God for Kimberly's daughter and we ask him to restore the child's health, so be his holy will. This favor we ask of you through your love for all children and mothers. In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, amen."

"Amen." Kimberly repeated.

The two women were starting to become very worried. The nurses had been gone for twenty minutes and Doctor Sun almost an hour. Just what was taking them so long?

**Lab**

Doctor Sun smiled at Kimberly's baby girl as the baby looked up at him with beautiful brown eyes. She had small wisps of brown hair that decorated her paled skin. She was a beautiful little girl who was the spitting image of her mother. Doctor Sun was so proud that she made it through the delivery. Now, all he had to do was get the baby to Kimberly so she could hold the little angel.

Doctor Sun smiled as he placed the baby in a small nursery crib and wrapped her in a pink blanket. Just as he prepared to put a hat on her head, the door opened. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** So, who's Doctor Sun's visitor? Are you curious to find out? And what about Tommy? Is he gonna find out where Kimberly and Sister Teressa have fled to? Well, leave me a review and sit tight because the next chapter is coming to you soon.**


	28. Two Girls in the Snow

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. It's time for the next chapter and I know you're all excited to find out what's gonna happen next. So, I'm not gonna spend all my time recapping and blabbing. Let's get on with the disclaimer so you can read!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Two Girls in the Snow"<strong>_

Kimberly stared up at the ceiling as her mind raced over all of the worse case scenarios of what could be wrong with her daughter. Doctor Sun still hadn't come back into the room and it was going on an hour now. What could be taking so long?

"Kimberly?" Sister Teressa said calmly as she noticed the young woman staring up at the ceiling. "Try not to worry dear. Your daughter's in very good hands right now. Doctor Sun knows what he's doing, I'm sure of it."

"Why couldn't he just let me see her?" Kimberly wondered as her eyes moved to Sister Teressa. "Whether she was breathing or not, I still wanted to see her just to see for myself that this is all really happening."

Sister Teressa nodded as she placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Sweetheart, just stay positive."

"How can I stay positive about this? I couldn't see my daughter!"

"Honey, if she really isn't breathing, they have to fix that right away. Remember, we're in a clinic, not at a hospital. A hospital would have everything needed to accommodate a birth, but this clinic doesn't have everything exactly."

"This is all my fault." Kimberly cries as she pulls the oxygen tubing from her nose. "It's my fault because I didn't go to the doctor's or go to any checkups."

"Kimberly, you're in witness protection for heaven's sake."

"No. I was in witness protection for my sake because a killer's after me and because I wanted to hide my baby from its father. And now…she could be dying and it's all my fault."

"Kimberly, this isn't your fault. Things like this happen all the time."

"I wish Tommy were here…"

Sister Teressa nodded. "I know."

"He doesn't even know what's happening and he's been gone for way too long."

"Kimberly, Tommy's a good agent and he's a very strong young man. If there's one thing I know, it's that he can handle himself."

Kimberly nodded in agreement. "You're right. Tommy's just fine."

**Lab**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Doctor Sun repeated to his visitor.

"Come on Doctor Sun." an Australian accent comes. "Is that really any way to greet a visitor?"

The door shut as Katherine stepped into the lab carrying Julia's newborn baby in a basket. Katherine's eyes widened at the sight of the little infant inside the clear crib.

"Oh wow." She said in admiration. "Look at that beautiful little girl."

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Doctor Sun asked.

"Julia had her baby." Katherine stated obviously as she moved the basket to where he could see inside it.

"Oh, that's right. I take it my instructions were helpful to you?"

"They were. Julia's doing just fine. She's resting as we speak. So…how did everything go with the woman I sent here?"

"You sent Samantha to my clinic?"

"Samantha? No, I sent Kimberly Hart here."

"There's no one here with that name."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Samantha is the woman that gave birth to this beautiful girl. She's here with a nun."

"That bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Not the nun, Samantha. Her real name is Kimberly Hart. She's probably just using a cover name."

"I see. Now Katherine, you have Julia's daughter and I told you a few months ago that you didn't need paperwork or anything. The baby's yours."

"Actually Doctor Sun, I have…a proposition for you."

Doctor Sun sighed as he checked on Kimberly's child another time. The baby was moving happily in her sheets as grinned up at him. He smiled at the baby and took a seat in a nearby chair while Katherine placed Julia's little girl on the table.

"What proposition are we talking about?" he asked curiously.

"You see that baby in that crib?" Katherine asked as she pointed at Kimberly's daughter. "That baby is the biological daughter of my fiancé."

"What?"

"You heard right. Kimberly was pregnant with my fiancé's child before she disappeared into witness protection. Like I told you when we first met, I was pregnant with his child too, but I lost it. So I sought you out to find a baby to replace our lost child. But now…I have an idea that is fool proof."

"I don't like where this is going."

"I have a plan Doctor Sun and it's gonna have a happy ending."

"My God." Doctor Sun said as he stood up from the chair. "Did you plan all this?"

"Well…sort of. I only recently found out that Kimberly was pregnant. When she went into witness protection, no one but a few of her friends knew. I overheard them talking about her pregnancy and I was furious. How could she keep something so important from Collin? That baby in that crib belongs to him and he has every right to raise that little girl. Which is why I want you to give her Julia's baby and let me keep hers."

"Why me?" Doctor Sun groans. "The deal was that you get Julia's baby, not that you stage a birth at my clinic so you can take some other woman's child. You're insane Katherine."

"And you're a criminal. Selling babies on the black market? How would you like it if I told the police about your little side business?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. Now Doctor Sun, I will pay you rather handsomely if you meet my demands. I'll pay you, take Kimberly's baby, and I'll disappear and you'll never have to hear from me again."

"I don't believe this. You're insane. You can't just take Sammy's baby-"

"It's Kimberly."

"Whatever. You can't just take another woman's child and raise it as your own without someone finding out. How the hell do you expect to pull this off?"

"Kimberly didn't get to see her daughter after she was born did she?"

"No. The baby…wasn't breathing when she was delivered."

"Oh God…she's okay now though isn't she?"

"Yes. Now, why do you care whether Sammy saw her or not?"

"She won't know the difference if you give her Julia's baby."

"Are you kidding me? She's carried that little girl in her womb for nine months."

"So? All babies look alike when they're born. Just look at these little girls. They're practically identical."

"Sure. They look identical now, but what happens when she grows up and has none of her mother's features?"

"Who cares? A mother loves their child no matter what they look like. Now Doctor Sun, you'd better help me or so help me God, you will be sorry."

Doctor Sun stared over at the two infant children as he tried to think of a way to get himself out of the mess he was now in, but he couldn't find a solution. With a heavy heart, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Let's just get this over with."

Katherine squealed in delight as Doctor Sun picked Julia's baby up from the straw basket and proceeded to wrap her in the proper attire. He then exited the room. Katherine walked over to Kimberly's daughter and picked the child up from the crib. She smiled at the little girl as she stared up at her with eyes identical to Collin's.

"You are not Kimberly's baby." She said to the little girl. "You are mine and Collin's baby."

**Kimberly's Room**

Kimberly stared up at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sister Teressa was in the middle of saying another prayer when suddenly, the door open. Kimberly sat upright and gasped as Doctor Sun walked in the room cradling a little pink bundle in his arms.

"I-Is that my baby?" Kimberly managed to say.

"Yes she is. And she's perfectly healthy."

"Thank heavens." Sister Teressa said as she placed a hand on Kimberly's arm. She looked up at Kimberly and noticed her eyes studying the baby in Doctor Sun's arms. "Sammy?" she said, remembering Kimberly's cover name. "Is something the matter?"

"That's my baby?" Kimberly said unsure.

"Yes she is." Doctor Sun said keeping a straight-face. "She just made it through quite a scare. Now all she needs…is her mother."

"And…you're sure it's my baby?"

"Sammy," Sister Teressa said, "of course it's your baby, and she's just fine."

"Yes." Doctor Sun agreed. "She's just perfect."

"But…she never cried." Kimberly pointed out.

"Well, that's okay." Doctor Sun said as he pulled the blanket away from the baby's face. "Not all babies cry when they're born. It's normal."

"You took her away in a hurry."

"Just for some tests, but everything turned out okay. All she needs now is her mommy."

"And she's really…she's really okay?"

Doctor Sun nodded. "Absolutely. Couldn't be better."

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me." Kimberly sighed. "I guess it's just the drugs you gave me. I'm…not myself."

Kimberly looked up as Doctor Sun walked to the side of her bed and gently placed the baby in her arms. She burst into tears as the infant began to move slightly within her grasp.

"My beautiful little girl…" Kimberly whispered.

Doctor Sun smiled at Kimberly and the child before making his way out of the room. Sister Teressa cooed at the baby as she scooted closer to Kimberly.

"See? What did I tell you? The Lord restored your baby's health and she's perfectly alright."

"She looks just like her brother." Kimberly smiled. "I'm so glad that this is…"

Kimberly's eyes suddenly widened with fear as she clutched the newborn to her chest tightly.

"What's the matter Kimberly?" Sister Teressa asked worriedly.

"Who am I trying to kid." Kimberly said. "This is far from over. Zeke's still after me and there's still a chance that Collin could find out about my daughter. We have to get out of here now."

"What on earth are you talking about child?"

"We have to leave. When the doctor and nurses come back, they're gonna want to take pictures and get her footprints and birth information taken care of. If that's done, Collin or his father can find out about her. I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"But Kimberly, we can't leave in the middle of the winter. There's snow outside and this child is a mere hour old. She could die if we take her out in this weather."

"I know that. I'm going to bundle her up the best I can and we're going to make sure we keep her safe from the cold. This baby cannot stay in this hospital."

Sister Teressa wanted to try and talk Kimberly out of her plan, but her mind had obviously been made up. She sighed as she began fishing through cabinets to find substitutes for blankets.

**Lab**

Katherine placed Kimberly's real daughter in the basket she'd brought Julia's baby in. She kissed the baby on its forehead before pulling out her cell phone.

"I'm just gonna make a quick call to daddy and leave him a little voice mail and then we'll be on our way little one."

Katherine dialed Collin's speed dial and held the phone up to her ear. When Collin's voice answered, she immediately stated her well-practiced message.

"Oh Collin, I'm so sorry honey. I know you're on your way out of the country but it's about the baby and-"

"Katherine?" Collin answered.

Katherine froze at the sound of his voice and hung up quickly. She couldn't believe he answered. All this time, she thought he was on his way out of the country. Why'd he answer if he was on a plane?

Katherine felt her phone vibrating as Collin desperately tried to reach her. "Oh no." she whispered. "If Collin's answering…he didn't get on that plane. That means…oh God. How am I going to get away with this now?"

Just then, the door swung open revealing Doctor Sun. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Katherine. "What the hell are you still doing here? You got that Kimberly woman's child, so why haven't you left yet?"

"Change of plans." Katherine said quickly. "My husband didn't get on that plane and I just spooked him when I thought I was talking to his voicemail. I need a room and now."

"But why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do what I've asked of you. We have to stage a fake birth and this one has to be perfect."

"Are you out of your mind? I can't just give you a room. None of the nurses or other workers have seen you here before. They're gonna be very suspicious if some random woman turns up with a baby."

"Then tell Kimberly to take a hike so I can take her room."

"She's just given birth. I highly doubt she can walk at this point. Besides, she has a newborn with her."

"Do it now!"

Doctor Sun growled before rushing out of the room to Kimberly's. When he opened the door, his mouth fell open in shock. Sister Teressa and Kimberly were gone and so was the baby.

"Where the hell did they go?"

**Outside**

"Is the child okay?" Sister Teressa asked as she cranked the heat up in her car.

"She's fine." Kimberly answered as she adjusted her blankets. "She isn't shivering or crying. Looks like we did a good job wrapping her. Now please, let's get back to the convent and find Tommy."

"Right."

Sister Teressa put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot as quickly as she could. She, Kimberly, and the un-named infant then made their way towards the convent where trouble awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. I hope you all liked it, even though I know most of you really hate Kat right now lol Until next time guys!**


	29. World's Best Actress

**Author's Note:**** And here I am again with the next chapter of **_**An Unsaintly Switch**_**. I want to take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed and stayed loyal to this story. Keep them coming guys, I love them. Now, it's time for you all to read on and figure out what's going to happen next, so I'm gonna stop my babbling and disclaim the story before beginning the update.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. The main idea for this story came from a 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so the entire plot doesn't belong to me. But, all of the made up character names, places, and details in this story all belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>World's Best Actress"<strong>_

Doctor Sun stood in the doorway of Kimberly's hospital room with his mouth ajar. Kimberly and Sister Teressa were gone and the baby he'd just given to Kimberly ten minutes before had disappeared with them. He ran a hand over his face as he sighed. At least he didn't have to worry about finding Katherine a room. The doctor left the room and walked into the lab where Katherine was busy pacing back and forth as she held her phone in her hand. It was still ringing as her husband desperately tried to get in touch with her.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Doctor Sun asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I can't." Katherine said fearfully. "Collin's supposed to be on a plane right now flying out of the country. I expected his voicemail to pick up, not him. I probably freaked him out with my voicemail."

"Well, you're in luck. You wanted a room, and you've got one."

"You told Kimberly and the nun to take a hike?"

"I didn't have to. They're gone along with Julia's baby."

Katherine smiled as she stared at the infant in the clear crib. "This is just perfect. Now listen up Doctor Sun, I have a plan and if it's gonna work, you have to do exactly what I tell you too."

Doctor Sun rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the closed door. "What are your demands oh great Katherine." He said sarcastically.

"Bite your tongue and cut the sarcasm." She snapped. "Now, I want this beautiful little angel to be prepped and prettied up like you were going to do before. I'm going to change into a hospital gown and wait in the empty room with the baby while you call my husband."

"Don't you'll think he'll be suspicious when he shows up and you're already holding a baby?"

"When you call him, you're going to tell him that I'm here in Reefside giving birth and there's no way to slow everything down. If he's back in Angel Grove, it will take him four hours to get here. Births can take place in ten minutes sometimes so four hours won't be too unbelievable. Do you think you can handle this job?"

Doctor Sun sighed as he nodded his head. "Like I said earlier, you're a crazy, sadistic bitch."

Katherine glared at him as she checked on the sleeping infant. "This has to work one way or another. And remember, you're getting paid quite nicely for helping me out, so put on a smile and stop being such a wuss."

**Convent**

Tommy gripped his side in pain as he wandered through the halls of the convent. His vision had blurred and he was walking like he was intoxicated. Tommy was relieved to be away from Zeke, but he knew that the killer would be up and moving as soon as he woke up from his state of unconsciousness. Tommy knew he had to find Kimberly before that could happen.

As he continued walking through the halls, Tommy couldn't help but wonder where all the other nuns had disappeared to. Since he and the two deceased officers had arrived, he'd yet to see one of them in the church. Just where had they gone?

Tommy stopped walking when he reached the sanctuary doors. Something compelled him to go inside, so he walked in. The sanctuary was dark and was lit by only a few candles. He walked to the front of the church and found that it was empty just like the rest of the convent. Tommy gripped the end of one of the pews as he tried to hold himself steady. He desperately needed medical attention after losing as much blood as he had. Just as he turned to leave, the sanctuary doors flew open. Tommy looked up, fearful that Zeke had awoken and followed him, but what he saw filled him with relief.

"Kimberly?" he smiled.

**Clinic**

"Hello?" Doctor Sun spoke into Katherine's cell. "This is Doctor Sun at the Reefside Medical Clinic. Is this Mr. Ignalis?"

"Yes." Collin answered frantically on the other side of the line. "Where is my fiancé? You're obviously calling from her phone. She called me earlier but she hung up and-"

"Mr. Ignalis." He said. "You might want to get to Reefside as soon as you can."

"Reefside? But why on earth is my darling Katherine all the way in Reefside? That's four hours from here."

"Sir, I've been treating your wife since she first found out that she was pregnant at my personal office in Angel Grove, but I recently relocated here so she's had to make longer trips."

"What's happening? Is Katherine okay?"

"She's gone into labor. The baby's coming."

"Oh dear. I'm on my way. And please…tell her I love her."

"I will. Bye."

Doctor Sun hung up the phone and turned around to face the blonde that had been causing him hell since the minute she stepped foot in the clinic. "He loves you." He said with a straight face. He then walked over to the sleeping infant and proceeded to wrap her in a pink blanket.

Katherine nodded at the message from her husband before tip toeing out of the room to begin her acting debut.

**Convent**

Kimberly felt tears spring to her eyes as she smiled back at Tommy. Sister Teressa stepped into the sanctuary, right behind her and smiled as well. The two of them approached Tommy, relieved to see him.

"You're back!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I was so worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" Tommy said through uneven breaths. "I was worried about you."

Tommy suddenly heard little grunts and his eyes moved to the tiny pink bundle in Kimberly's arms. "Oh my God." He said as his face lit up. "You had the baby?"

Kimberly nodded as she moved the blankets away from the baby's face to show off her pride and joy. "I sure dd. It's a little girl."

Tommy smiled at the baby one final time before groaning in discomfort.

"Tommy?" Kimberly called out to him gently. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine." He stammered. "I just have a-"

Tommy's sentence was cut off as his body fell limp to the floor.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed as she crouched down beside him.

"Pass me the child." Sister Teressa instructed as she held her arms out. Kimberly complied with her request and handed her child to the nun. She then turned her attention to Tommy.

Kimberly gasped when she took in Tommy's appearance and she mentally slapped herself for not noticing it earlier. Tommy's face was dirty and bruised. His hair was falling out of its ponytail holder and his eye was swollen. Kimberly noticed that his black leather jacket was missing and instead, he was wearing a white t-shirt that had a hole in the side. Blood had seeped through the shirt and covered the entire front and part of the back.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. "He's bleeding. Sister Teressa, we've got to get help."

"I'll see what I can do. Let me go and grab a basket to put your baby in."

Kimberly nodded as Sister Teressa fled quickly from the room.

"Oh Tommy…" she whispered as she gently caressed his cheek. "What on earth happened to you?"

**Clinic**

Tiffany was still working her shift when the automatic sliding doors flew open. She looked up as Collin rushed through the doors. Panic was written all over his face and he was breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

"Uh…can I help you?" she asked as she placed her nail filer down.

"Yes." Collin nodded. "There's a woman here that's giving birth?"

Tiffany nodded. "Right this way." She instructed as she led Collin down the hall. The two of them approached Kimberly's hospital room and Tiffany stopped. "She's right through there. Congratulations sir."

Collin nodded and pushed the door open. What he saw made his stomach drop slightly, but his face lit up.

"Collin." Katherine smiled as she held a pink bundle securely in her arms. "You finally made it."

"You…you had the baby." He said in realization.

"I did. Now honey, I know you wanted to be with me during labor, but there was nothing I could do to hold on. She's only been here for an hour."

Collin nodded. "At least you're both alright."

Collin walked over to Katherine and the baby and smiled down upon the little angel in her arms. A little girl. He couldn't be happier than he was at that moment.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

Katherine nodded as she lifted her arms. Collin took the baby from her and carefully cradled her head as he gently rocked her back and forth. Doctor Sun stared at Collin nervously from his place opposite Katherine. So far, things were looking good.

"Wait." Collin said squinting at the baby's face. "She looks like someone."

"No she doesn't." Katherine said quickly. Doctors Sun looked at them fearfully. Had they been figured out?

"Of course she does Kat. Can't you see it? It's quite obvious who this baby resembles."

"C-Collin." Katherine stammered.

"She looks like me." Collin declared with a proud smile.

Katherine's mouth fell open. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "Oh." She said breathlessly.

"It's quite obvious darling. Just look at her? She's got wisps of brown hair and my eyes. Hmm…I don't think she'll look like you."

"Oh, who's to tell?" Katherine laughed nervously. "My features may not come until she's older."

Collin nodded. "Right. Jacob didn't start to resemble Kimberly until he was six months old."

Katherine stiffened at the news. She hoped her daughter would never turn out like her real mother.

"So?" Doctor Sun said, interrupting the two parents. "This baby has yet to be named. We also need to get her foot prints, birth information, a picture, and we need to sign her birth certificate."

"Well Doctor," Collin said, "that all sounds great, but I think we should take my wife and daughter to a real hospital."

"Why?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Honey, this is a clinic. They obviously don't have all the tools needed to deliver a baby. I want to make sure that you and my daughter are in perfect health after delivery."

"I'm not going anywhere." Katherine snapped.

Collin raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Just why was she so snippety?

**Convent**

Kimberly held onto Tommy's hand as she silently prayed. He had yet to regain consciousness and that was starting to worry her.

"Tommy?" she called out to him gently. "Can you hear me?"

Tommy lay on the floor motionless as Kimberly tried to get him to respond. The doors of the church swung open as Sister Teressa came back in with a basket. Kimberly could hear her daughter's cries coming from inside. She held her hands out towards Sister Teressa, asking for the child. The nun complied and handed the newborn to its mother. She then took Kimberly's place and tried to wake an unresponsive Tommy. Sister Teressa placed to fingers to his neck in search of a pulse. Thankfully, she felt one. It was slow, but strong.

"He's alive." She announced with a smile. "That's a good sign."

"Did you call 9-1-1?"

"I did, but as I mentioned earlier when you went into labor, the hospital is miles from here. It's gonna take the ambulance ten minutes tops to get here."

"You can't be serious. Tommy could be dead by then! They need to get him here now! I'll take him myself if I have to."

"Kimberly, you've just delivered a baby and you started walking around an hour after delivery. I don't think you need to be moving around so much."

Kimberly sighed in defeat. She knew Sister Teressa was right, but she wanted to help Tommy before something terrible happened. Kimberly glanced back at Tommy and spied an unfamiliar hand gun within his grasp.

"What in the world?" she said pointing at it. "Sister, whose gun is that?"

"Isn't it Tommy's?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I've seen his gun lying around the Safe House and that is definitely not it."

"Then…where did this come from?"

Kimberly and Sister Teressa jumped as they heard a gun go off in the hallway. Kimberly held her daughter close as she stood to her feet weakly. "Sister Teressa…someone's here. Where are the other nuns?"

"That's a very good question Kimberly. I haven't seen any of them since we arrived either. No one's supposed to leave the convent unprotected."

"Take this basket and hide my daughter." Kimberly instructed.

Sister Teressa stood to her feet and took Kimberly's child into her arms. She placed the little girl in the basket before running into the pulpit. She began looking around for a hiding spot and smiled when she spotted the priest's office door. The nun quickly made her way inside and placed the baby's basket on top of a couch in the corner. She smiled down at the child and noticed that she'd fallen asleep. Placing a quick kiss on the baby's forehead, she covered her up in her blankets and ran from the room, being sure to close the door behind her. Just as she walked back into the pulpit, the sanctuary doors burst open. Kimberly released a scream of terror at the man in the doorway. Sister Teressa squinted at the man. He was no one she'd ever seen before but Kimberly obviously knew who he was.

"Child?" Sister Teressa called to her. "Who is that man?"

"Zeke." Kimberly said. "He's the man that's been after me."

"And the man that's going to kill you!" he shouted.

**Clinic**

"Darling, why don't you want to go to a hospital? I believe I passed one on my way into town."

"I don't trust anyone but Doctor Sun." she said as she glanced at the nervous doctor. "He delivered my baby and he's been here for me since I found out I was pregnant. No one else is to touch me."

Collin sighed. "Katherine, you're being a bit…unreasonable. I wasn't here for the birth so I want to ensure that you and my daughter are well taken care of."

"Collin, stop worrying. I'm fine. Now, let's concentrate on something more important. Our daughter."

With the mentioning of his new child, Collin turned away from the idea of leaving. "That's right. We can't just leave this little slice of heaven without a name."

"That's it Collin." Katherine smiled. "You've found her name."

"Heaven?" Doctor Sun asked. "A little too religious for you I think."

Katherine shot him a glare. "**No **not Heaven. Neveah. It's heaven spelled backwards and it's a beautiful name. Besides, this little girl is a gift from God. I think the name fits her perfectly."

"So do I." Collin smiled. "It's a wonderful name."

"Middle name?" Doctor Sun asked as he grabbed a birth certificate from a filing cabinet across the room.

"Marie." Collin smiled. "It's my mother's name."

"Alright then." Doctor Sun said as he took out a pen. "Neveah Marie Ignalis."

"It's the perfect name for the world's most perfect baby." Katherine smiled. "And she's all ours."

Doctor Sun stared at Katherine in disgust as he finished filling out the certificate.

**Convent**

"How did you find me?" Kimberly asked as she slowly backed away.

"I had a little help from the man upstairs." He smirked.

"What?" Sister Teressa said in disbelief. "I doubt that."

"Let me be a little more specific." Zeke said as he pulled a gun out from behind him. "I had a few moles that I planted to dig up information on you and your whereabouts. I had a mole at the department and I had a mole here at the convent."

"What?" Sister Teressa gasped. "Who?"

Zeke laughed at the nun's shocked expression. "Sister Martha." He replied with a shrug.

Sister Teressa couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. Sister Martha was one of the new sheep in their flock. She'd joined the convent a month after Kimberly had been there, but the priest said she'd come from a Convent in Washington. So, all this time she'd been deceiving everyone.

"You won't get away with this." Sister Teressa declared. "You shall be punished for the evil deeds you have done."

"No way Sister." Zeke said with a smirk. "Not until I've had my revenge."

"Zeke, please…" Kimberly begged. "I will do anything. Just…don't kill me. I have so much to live for."

"You don't deserve to live. If I get caught, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in prison without parole. You shouldn't have turned in my identity. Maybe then, things wouldn't be as crucial as they are right now."

"What good is killing me going to do you? You're just going to get a longer sentence. Just let me go."

"Not a chance. I'm going to kill you, your protector, and this nun. Then, I'll go about my merry way."

"I'm not going down without a fight."Kimberly declared as she bent over and grabbed the gun beside Tommy. "I'm done running from you. Tommy's spent all this time protecting me. Now, it's my turn to protect him."

Zeke loaded his gun as he scoffed. "Fine. Give me your best shot."

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. I know you hate cliff hangers, but that's how I wanted to end this chapter. Want to find out what happens next? Well, review and sit tight. The next chapter's coming your way soon.**


	30. It's my Turn Now

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I know that I usually update every morning, but I've been very busy this weekend so I forgot to post the next chapter lol Well, I'm back on track and you can expect to see a new chapter every morning until this story is complete, I promise. So, I won't delay you any further. Let's find out what's going to go down between Kimberly and Zeke, shall we?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I don't the entire plot of this story. That's credited to the writers of the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. Everything else like made up characters and all changed scenes is credited to me.**

**The song lyrics I used for this chapter are from the song "It's my Turn now" by Keke Palmer from the movie _Jump In_. I do not own these lyrics at all, I've simply used them for entertainment purposes only. The lyrics are credited to Keke Palmer and her writers.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's my Turn now"<strong>_

Kimberly and Zeke were staring each other down as they waited for the other to shoot. The tension in the air had thickened and it seemed like a time bomb could go off at any moment. Sister Teressa watched in horror as the two of them stood in an old-fashioned stare down. Her eyes moved to Tommy for a moment. He had yet to show any signs of regaining consciousness and that worried her. Hopefully, the outcome of Kimberly's showdown with Zeke would be good and Tommy could get the medical attention he desperately needed.

"Whatcha waiting for?" Zeke taunted, snapping Sister Teressa's attention back to the stare down. "I'm ready and waiting."

"You act as though you want me to shoot you." Kimberly said, eyeing him cautiously. "What kind of game are you trying to play?"

"No games here Kimmie." He smiled as he waved the gun. "I'm just waiting. You sounded so confident a few minutes ago. I'm just wondering why you haven't fired yet."

Kimberly glared at Zeke as she took a firmer hold on the gun in her hand. "I'm just observing my surroundings." She said. "When I fire, I won't miss. That I can guarantee."

Zeke laughed. He was obviously amused by the entire situation. "This is priceless." He smiled.

"I really don't think you should be laughing right now." Kimberly snapped. "Why don't you tell me why you haven't shot yet? You've been tracking me down for eight months trying to kill me. Why are you hesitating now?"

Zeke shrugged. "You do have a point there." He said.

Zeke pulled the trigger pulling a scream from Sister Teressa's throat. Kimberly dove out of the way as the bullet hit a stained glass window, shattering it. Sister Teressa held a hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath. Kimberly looked up at Zeke who was smiling at her with a sinister look in his eyes. He aimed the gun at her and fired another shot. Thankfully, Kimberly had guessed his next move and rolled out of the way to avoid being hit and to ensure that the bullet would miss Tommy. Kimberly held the gun in her hand as she army crawled in between the pews.

"Come on out Kimberly." Zeke said as he began looking in between the pews. "You were talking so much smack earlier about how you were going to stop me and protect the old nun and the bodyguard. Why are you cowering now?"

"Who said anything about being a coward?" Kimberly said defensively."This is all a part of my strategy."

"Strategy my ass. You're going down princess."

Kimberly wrinkled her nose at the nickname. Zeke had no right to speak to her like she was a damsel in distress. If only he knew who she truly was, a former Power Ranger. Back in her ranger days, she was a damsel on various occasions, but she always held her own whether she was in Goldar's captivity or on the battlefield facing one of Zedd and Rita's monsters. Kimberly was a very strong person and she had to prove it. Tommy had always proved to her that he was the hero type with his bravery and his desire to always keep her safe and happy. Now, it was her turn to show him that she was capable of the same thing.

_This time for real, tired of playing it safe. Inside I feel I've got what it takes to prove show the world who I really can be. I know for sure there's no stopping me…_

Kimberly rolled underneath a pew to hide her current location from Zeke.

"Stop this madness!" Sister Teressa shouted. "I won't tolerate this savage behavior in the house of God!"

Kimberly gasped when she heard another gunshot go off. She heard Sister Teressa groan in pain followed by a loud thud. Kimberly's hand flew to her mouth as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She truly was the only one left. She had to be the one to stop Zeke before he could hurt anyone else.

_No time to wait on the side watching it all pass me by, I've gonna be in the game, watch me play it. I'm coming with it you know, let's get to starting the show. Turn on the lights hit the stage. No more waiting…_

Kimberly could hear Zeke's footsteps quickly moving around. She looked to her right and spied his shoes as he weaved in between each pew searching for her. Anticipation began to build in her chest as she spotted him one row over. Suddenly, an idea hit her. Kimberly set her gun down and waited patiently for Zeke to approach where she was hiding. The minute his feet appeared beside her face, she reached both of her arms out and grabbed hold of his pants legs. Zeke yelped in surprise as Kimberly yanked his pants down to his ankles. Zeke tripped and face planted as Kimberly quickly slid from her hiding place and jumped onto the seat of the pew. Zeke growled angrily as he aimed his handgun up to her, but Kimberly wasn't out of surprises yet.

_It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready. It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady. Break down the walls, gonna go for it all. It's my time, gonna shine, show you how, because it's my turn now._

Kimberly growled as she snatched a hymnal from it's holder and chucked it at the gun in Zeke's hand. The gun was knocked from Zeke's hand, but it managed to fire off as it slid across the floor. The bullet from his gun shot through the wooden ledge of the pew and hit Kimberly's arm. She cried out in pain as she sunk down to her knees. Zeke smirked.

"Thought you had me for a sec didn't ya?" he said.

_I'm in my groove, now I'm having some fun. I know what to do and how to get it done. Do my thing double time and there's no holding back. Make it good make it right and hear the crowd react…_

Kimberly was able to push through her pain as she glared at Zeke. If there was one thing she was sure of, it's that he wasn't going to win this battle. Kimberly leaned forward against the back of the pew. She could feel it as it slowly started to tilt forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zeke asked.

"Squashing an annoying insect." She stated simply as she leaned over the top of the pew.

Zeke's eyes practically bulged out of his head as the pew Kimberly was on slowly began to tilt backwards. He frantically tried to get up and out of the way, but it was too late. Kimberly mentally cheered as the pew smashed Zeke. He let out a painful scream as the wooden seat crushed him. Kimberly sighed with relief as she rolled over the top of the pew and onto the pew behind it. She stared down and saw that Zeke was struggling to move beneath it. He wasn't down for the count yet, but she'd definitely bought herself some time.

_No time to wait on the side watching it all pass me by, I'm gonna be in the game. Watch me play it. I'm coming with it ya know, let's get to starting the show. Turn on the lights hit the stage. No more waiting…_

Kimberly scrambled onto her feet and ran down the seat of the pew. She jumped into the air and flipped forward, landing on her feet successfully, but painfully. A sharp pain shot through her legs at the contact and she felt like she was wearing leg weights. Fighting off a maniacal stalker definitely wasn't something she should be doing right after giving birth. Her mind turned from the pain in her lower abdomen and went to the stinging pain in her shoulder. She should've the hymnal thing through and thought about the possible outcomes of it hitting Zeke's handgun.

Kimberly looked up when she heard a weak moan coming from the pulpit. Sister Teressa was moving slightly from her place on the floor. Kimberly smiled with relief that the woman was still alive. She snatched Zeke's discarded handgun and ran up the steps to meet the nun.

"Sister Teressa?" she called out to her gently. "Hang on. The ambulance you sent for should be her shortly. Can you hear me?"

Sister Teressa groaned as her eyes searched for Kimberly. When her eyes met her face she smiled. "I can hear you dear, don't worry. I'll admit, things are a little fuzzy right now, but it's not my time to go yet. I can hang on."

Kimberly smiled but gasped when the sounds of a crying infant started to emerge from the priest's office. "Oh no…" she whispered.

Just then, the pews where Kimberly had left Zeke began to shudder. Kimberly and Sister Teressa looked towards the mass of knocked over wood as the pew Kimberly knocked over was slowly pushed upright. Zeke slowly stood as soon as he'd freed himself.

"You bitch." He spat at Kimberly.

Kimberly's eyes darted nervously towards the priest's office as the sounds of her daughter's crying grew louder. Zeke slowly made his way out into the center aisle and stopped right in front of Tommy. His eyes moved to the pulpit where the infant's cries were emerging from.

"What's that sound?" he asked.

Kimberly took hold of his gun and aimed at him. "Don't worry about it." She said quickly. "It's none of your concern."

"Now I'm rather interested." He smiled. "There's someone else here isn't there?"

"No, there isn't."

"Oh, but there is. If I'm not mistaken, there's a baby in here."

Kimberly felt fear beginning to build, but her maternal instincts kicked in, knocking the fear out of her mind. "You won't lay a finger on my daughter." She snapped.

"So." Zeke said. "You have a daughter. That's a new development."

Zeke lifted his leg and placed his foot on Tommy's stomach.

"Leave him alone." Kimberly commanded. "He has nothing to do with what's happening here."

"Oh, but he does. You see, this bastard's the reason I didn't find you sooner. After Sister Martha dropped a hint about who you were staying with, I did everything I could to lure him out."

"You made that phone call earlier today." Kimberly said in realization.

"I sure did. I lured your precious bodyguard out and he got what he deserved for keeping you from me. Now look at him. He's clinging onto life and the person he's supposed to be protecting is getting ready to die."

Zeke pulled out a handgun and Kimberly frowned. "Where did you-"

"You really shouldn't leave handguns lying under pews." He smiled. "Someone else might find them."

Kimberly mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten? Zeke laughed as he began to open fire. Kimberly dove to the floor and hid behind the podium as Zeke continuously fired upon her. She had to reach him and take him out, but how?

_It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready. It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady. Break down the walls, gonna go for it all. It's my time, gonna shine, show you how because it's my turn…_

Kimberly's eyes widened with relief as she heard Zeke's gun click empty. She took this as her chance and leaned around the left side of the podium and shot at Zeke. Her shot wasn't a vital hit, but it was a hit. Kimberly had managed to barely hit Zeke's calf muscle. He screamed in pain as he lost his stance. Kimberly stood to her feet and smirked at Zeke. He glared at her angrily as he clutched his new wound.

"It's my turn." She said as her smirk turned into a vicious smile.

_It's my turn now, in my heart I'm believing, that I can see how I can live what I'm dreaming. I understand, now I know who I am. It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud, because it's my turn now…_

Kimberly threw Zeke's gun to the ground as she ran down the steps towards him. At that moment, Zeke was an even bigger threat to her than any of Rita and Zedd's monsters all the way from Pudgy Pig to Crabby Cabby.

Zeke stared at Kimberly in shock after she threw the gun, but the look of shock only worsened as she charged towards him.

_One, two, now we'll do just what I've always wanted to. Three, four, do some more, everything you've ever wanted and what we're waiting for…_

Kimberly closed her eyes as she moved her focus to her legs. They had to hold out just a while longer to ensure that she could take Zeke down once and for all. She opened her eyes as she went into a back handspring and flipped over Zeke's head. Zeke turned around to find where she'd landed and growled as Kimberly's fist came in contact with his face.

"You're going to pay for that." He muttered.

"No." Kimberly said as she punched him again. "You're the one who needs to pay. You've forced me to leave my family and my home and you killed that poor boy. You're going to prison and you are going to rot in hell for everything you've done."

Zeke growled as he lifted his hand to catch Kimberly's oncoming fist. Her eyes widened surprisedly as he caught it. Zeke took the chance and pulled Kimberly's arms forward to bend her over enough for him to get her in a choke hold. Kimberly began to panic as all the air in her lungs seemed to lessen. She couldn't breathe, and that was definitely a problem.

Zeke laughed maniacally as he tightened his choke hold on Kimberly. He smiled with satisfaction as she began to struggle, gasping for breath. When he felt her body growing heavier he dropped her to the floor and limped over to where she threw his gun. Kimberly landed with a thud beside Tommy. She growled in frustration at what she'd done. Why didn't she just shoot him?

Kimberly was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gasped as she saw Tommy staring at her through half closed eyelids.

"Tommy?" she whispered. The fallen agent held a finger up to his lips to hush her. Tommy managed to lift his right arm and pointed at the ceiling. Kimberly looked up and frowned. There was nothing on the ceiling but the chandeliers. She looked back at Tommy and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Just what was he getting at?

Tommy pointed at the chandeliers again before pointing at his pocket. Kimberly stared at him for a minute as she tried to piece together what he was telling her. "Something's…in your pocket?" she guessed.

Tommy nodded and pointed between the chandeliers and his pocket another time. Kimberly nodded and reached her hand forward.

"You're going to pay for this pain in my calf muscle you annoying little imp." Zeke's voice came from the front of the church.

Kimberly reached into Tommy's pocket and her hands came in contact with a pen. Kimberly looked at Tommy in disbelief as she pulled the silver pen out.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" she asked as she moved the pen between her fingers.

Tommy smiled and pointed up at the chandelier before losing consciousness again.

"Tommy?" Kimberly whispered. "Come on Tommy, you have to wake up! I don't understand!"

Kimberly shrieked in surprise as Zeke fired the gun off. The bullet missed her by a long shot, making her sigh with relief.

"Alright Zeke." She said as she stood to her feet with wobbly knees. "You're going down."

"You've said that like what, four times now?"

"I mean it. I have a secret weapon on my side." Kimberly held Tommy's silver-tubed pen and smiled.

Zeke burst into laughter at the sight of it. "You can't be serious? A ball point pen? What exactly do you plan on doing?"

Kimberly moved the pen in between her fingers and gasped when she spied the letters "FBI" engraved in the side of it. She then noticed a button on the cap of the pen. Kimberly began to develop an understanding of what Tommy was asking her to do. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that Zeke was standing right beneath one of the chandeliers. Kimberly aimed the tip of the pen at the rope that was holding the light and pressed the button on the cap. Kimberly wasn't sure exactly what happened, but next thing she knew, the chandelier's rope had been sliced and the light fixture came hurtling towards the ground, landing right on top of Zeke. The sounds of breaking glass and Zeke's screams echoed off the sanctuary walls as Kimberly collapsed to her knees. Zeke mumbled something from his place beneath the broken chandelier before growing silent.

Kimberly sighed with relief when he didn't move or speak again. She'd done it. She'd had a little help, but she'd taken down the man who'd been trying to take her down for months. At that moment, she'd never felt safer.

Suddenly, the doors to the sanctuary flew open as several medics rushed in. Kimberly smiled as they rushed over to her and began asking all kinds of questions. Kimberly shooed them away, assuring them that she could be tended for last, and made them go to Tommy and Sister Teressa first and foremost. One of the medics went to the mess of glass and metal to check on Zeke. Kimberly frowned at the news that he was still alive, but she smiled when she realized that he was going to be alive to serve a full sentence. After the medics had Tommy and Sister Teressa loaded up in the ambulance, Kimberly was put into another with her daughter wrapped safe and securely in her arms. Next thing she knew, she was dozing off as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

_It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready. It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady. Break down the walls, gonna go for it all. It's my time, gonna shine, show you how, because it's my turn…It's my turn now, in my heart I believe it and I can see how I can live what I'm dreaming. I understand, now I know who I am. It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud because it's my turn now…_

Kimberly had done what she said she was going to do. She'd managed to protect Tommy, even though she and Sister Teressa had managed to get hurt in the process. She'd also taken down the one person who had managed to pick up her life and send it on a highway to hell in a matter of seconds. Kimberly Ann Hart truly was a strong person and not a damsel in distress. Being a Power Ranger had definitely made her stronger on the inside and the out, and there's no telling what would've happened had she never been through the experiences she had been through back then. Kimberly cuddled her daughter as slumber took over her form.

As far as Kimberly knew, she was safe and her life was going back to normal. However, things weren't that normal at all. Sure, Zeke was out of the picture, but now, she had an even bigger issue to deal with. Her ex, his mistress, and a child that she had no idea wasn't hers…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. So, what did you think? Was this chapter anything like you thought it was going to be? You may love it, you may hate it, but I like it and that's all that should matter lol So, what's going to happen now that Zeke's out of the picture? Well, here's a hint: This baby switch has to be figured out and dealt with. So, to find out more about the baby switch, Zeke's sentencing, Tommy and everyone's medical status, and more, you'll have to review and wait until tomorrow morning to read the next chapter. Till next time guys!**


	31. Hold Out

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. I'm back with the next chapter and I know that everyone's probably worried about Tommy right now. So, I'm going to stop my babbling so you can start reading. Aren't I nice? Lol**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I don't own the entire plot of this story. That's credited to the amazing writers of the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. All made up characters and every aspect of the plot that I changed are credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hold Out"<strong>_

When Kimberly's eyes opened again, it was four hours after the attack at the convent. Her head was pounding as her eyes tried to focus in on her surroundings and she was utterly confused. Just where was she exactly?

When her eyes finally came to, Kimberly was staring up at an all-white ceiling with rows of fluorescent lights hanging from it. She turned her head and took in the rest of her surroundings. There was a giant wooden door across the room. The walls were painted a light, pastel blue and there was one window to her right. There were two living chairs, a counter that held a sink and jars filled with medical supplies, a television mounted on the wall, a few cabinets, another door that led to a bathroom, and the bed that Kimberly was lying in. She was definitely in a hospital.

"You're finally awake." A male voice came.

Kimberly jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice and began searching the room for its owner. Her eyes stopped when she spotted a man walking into the room with a clipboard in his hand. He was wearing a doctor's coat and he was smiling at Kimberly brightly behind the hairs of his furry brown mustache.

"I'm Doctor Reeves." He said as he approached her bed. "I've been taking care of you since the medics brought you in."

A thought suddenly crossed Kimberly's mind and she began to panic. "When I was riding in the ambulance, I had a baby with me. Where is she now?"

"In the nursery." The doctor said. "One of the nurses is tending to her right now. She looks only a few hours old."

"That's because she is." Kimberly said as she let her eyes drop to her blankets.

"Why on earth isn't she being cared for in a hospital?"

"That's a long story Doctor Reeves and I'd really not like to discuss it right now."

"What happened?" he demanded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Um, I gave a natural birth at the convent." Kimberly lied. She couldn't let this doctor find out about the clinic she and Sister Teressa had fled from. "All of her birth information and everything was taken care of a few weeks ago."

"How?"

"I already talked to a doctor about her birth information. Her certificate is basically filled out already and when I get her back to where I live, her footprints, weight, and everything else will be calculated there."

"Are you sure you don't want to do all of that here? It will only take a few minutes."

"I'm positive." Kimberly said quickly. "I don't want to worry about that right now."

Doctor Reeves nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it to pull a file folder out of the holder. He walked back into the room as he began flipping through it. "You're recovering very well." He said admiringly as he stopped beside her bed. "Your legs are a little weak from walking around so much after birth, but they should feel better within the next couple of days. As for the bullet wound in your arm, no serious damage was done. The bullet barely hit it so you just had a flesh wound. We cleaned it out and wrapped it up for you and it should be completely healed by the end of the week."

"That's great." Kimberly's eyes suddenly widened as her thoughts turned to Zeke's other two victims. "Tommy and Sister Teressa! Where are they? Are they alright?"

Doctor Reeve's face grew serious at the question. "The nun suffered a gunshot to the chest."

"Oh no." Kimberly said as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't worry. The bullet didn't go all the way through so we were able to remove it and stop any serious damage. She's having a few issues breathing so we've got her hooked up to an oxygen tank. She'll recover, thankfully."

"What about Tommy? Please tell me he's alright."

"Tommy has lost a lot of blood through a stab wound in his side. He's also suffered from several injuries. When we prepared to treat the wound, we noticed that he'd previously been bandaged up. A few medics found the wrapping tape back at the convent in a squad car."

"A squad car? There were police officers at the convent?"

"Yes, but they were dead near an apartment complex in the back of the convent."

"Oh no."

"Yes. It was very sad. As for your friend, things aren't looking too good. We almost lost him because he's lost so much blood. He's in stable condition right now, but he isn't waking up."

"Take me to him." Kimberly commanded as she pushed the blankets off her legs.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but you need to rest right now. I know you're concerned about your friend but you have to think about your health too."

"I don't care about myself right now. The only reason Tommy's lying in here is because of me! He's been trying to protect me and keep me safe for eight months and look what's happened to him because of that! Zeke has taken practically everything away from me and I won't let Tommy be the next."

The doctor sighed and told Kimberly to wait patiently while he went to retrieve a wheelchair.

**Angel Grove**

Rocky and Tanya were in the diner wiping down tables as they closed up the diner. Tanya's cell phone went off, stopping her work.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Oh, hi Collin. What? No way! Oh my God!"

Rocky looked up from the table and raised an eyebrow at Tanya as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"That's great news!" she laughed. "I can't wait to see her. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Tanya flipped her phone closed and turned to Rocky. She smiled at him before walking towards him.

"Katherine just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Rocky said as he dropped the dishrag onto the floor. "But…how!"

"What do you mean how Rocky? She was pregnant, meaning she was bound to have a baby eventually."

Rocky laughed mentally at the thought. Just how did Katherine manage to pull this little scheme of hers off?

"So," he said as he shook the thought from his mind, "what did they name her?"

"Neveah." Tanya said. "Isn't that the most precious name you've ever heard?"

"Yeah." Rocky said. "So, are you heading to the hospital to see her after you get off?"

"I can't. They're all the way in Reefside."

"Reefside? But that's four hours from here."

Tanya shrugged as she continued to wipe tables down. "I know. Katherine's doctor has a clinic there so I'm guessing that's where she had the baby."

Rocky grew angry at the news as he bent over to retrieve the dishrag. He was going to be having a nice chat with Katherine when she got back.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Kimberly felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach as Doctor Reeves wheeled her down the hall towards Tommy's room. When he stopped her in front of his door she could literally hear her heart beating in her ears. She was going to lose it when she saw him and she knew it. Doctor Reeves grabbed hold of the door handle and pushed the door open revealing a nurse leaning over a machine by the bed. She was blocking Kimberly's view of Tommy, so that made the former Pink Ranger even more nervous.

"Here we are." Doctor Reeves announced as the door closed behind him. The nurse over at the monitor looked up and was surprised to see Kimberly and Doctor Reeves.

"Doctor?" she said. "What's going on?"

"Kimberly would like to see Mr. Oliver." He stated simply. "I'm giving her permission to be alone with him."

"Oh, alright then. I was just checking over his vitals. Nothing's changed."

"I was afraid of that." He sighed. "Alright then Kimberly, let's get you over to the bed."

Kimberly nodded as she was wheeled over to Tommy. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of him. Tommy's hair was no longer in a ponytail. It was fanned out around him as he lay on the bed pale as a ghost. Kimberly burst into tears as she grabbed onto his hand and held it.

"We'll leave you alone for ten minutes." Doctor Reeves said. "After that, I'm going to take you back to your room."

Kimberly nodded as she continued to cry. Doctor Reeves and the nurse left the room and she looked up to stare at Tommy's pale face.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry." She cried. "This is all my fault. You got hurt protecting me from Zeke."

Kimberly stared at Tommy wishing that he'd open her eyes and claim that he was fine. However, he wasn't showing any signs of moving.

"I don't understand." She said. "Why won't you open your eyes like you did earlier? If it wasn't for you waking up long enough to tell me about your pen, Zeke would've shot me. You helped me then Tommy and I need your help now. I need you to stay alive and I need you to come back to me. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have and you're a damn good agent. You're amazing Tommy. I mean…at first, things weren't so peachy between us, but things are getting much better. At least I think so. We can sit in the same room for days at a time and not get on each other's nerves."

Kimberly's tears continued to fall as she stared at him. "I want you to meet my daughter." She said. "You know what? In a way, she's kind of your daughter too. I mean, no, you didn't help me conceive her, but you were here with me throughout the entire pregnancy rubbing my back and my feet when they were sore, getting me food when I was hungry, putting up with my mood swings, and being there for me when I always felt lonely. You did more for me than Collin ever did when I was pregnant with Jacob. Sure, you did admit to me that babies weren't your thing, but I think you warmed up to them. You kept my pregnancy a secret even though it can cost you your job. That's a risk you were willing to take for me and I don't know how I can repay you for that. Please Tommy. You have to wake up."

The minute the words left Kimberly's lips, a c-note filled the room, making Kimberly's heart stop. Her eyes darted to the heart monitor beside Tommy's bed where a single line was on the green screen. It was a flat line, meaning his heart was beating.

"Oh God! Tommy!"

**Angel Grove**

Rocky sighed as he and Tanya finished stacking the last chairs. They looked around, pleased with their cleanup job before high-fiving each other.

"We're finally finished." Rocky sighed. "Thank the Lord."

"Right on time too." Tanya laughed. "Now, I can finally go home and go to bed after working this twelve hour shift."

Rocky laughed. "Hey, you're getting more hours than the other employees because we're good friends, so quit complaining."

Tanya smiled. "I'm gonna go grab my coat and purse. Did you need anything from the back room?"

"My helmet and jacket." He said as he pulled his apron off and tossed it on the hook.

"I'll grab it for you then."

Rocky nodded as Tanya disappeared to the back room. As soon as she was gone, his mind turned back to Katherine and the fact that she'd managed to pull of one of the most insane plans he'd ever heard of. She'd miscarried seven months ago, pretended to be pregnant for the rest of her "pregnancy," and she'd managed to get a baby for the grand finale. She was one twisted woman regardless of the way he felt about her.

Suddenly, a pounding sounded at the door. Rocky looked up and spotted Adam, Jason, Trini, and Billy standing outside the glass door. Rocky raised an eyebrow as he walked over to them and unlocked the door.

"Hey guys." He said. "I just got finished closing up so I hope you aren't here to eat."

"Adam?" Tanya said as she appeared. "What are you doing here?"

"We have great news." Adam said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Trini beamed as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Adam just got the best news ever!"

Rocky crossed his arms over his chest as he awaited an explanation as to why they were all in his restaurant.

"Kimberly's coming home." Adam said.

Rocky's eyes widened in surprise. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Tanya gasped at the news.

"Seriously?" she said.

Adam nodded. "Kimberly gave her statement to the police in Reefside. Zeke had killed two police officers and an FBI agent and he'd seriously injured Kim's bodyguard and the nun at the convent she was placed at. Kimberly held Zeke off and sliced a chandelier's rope, sending it crashing on top of Zeke. He's in hospital and so are the rest of his victims. Zeke will be sent to jail as soon as he recovers and Kimberly will be released in about two days. She'll be coming home soon after that."

Rocky and Tanya laughed happily at the news. Kimberly was finally coming home. Rocky's smile faded as a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Did you just say Reefside?" he said.

Adam nodded. "Yep."

"That's strange."

"What's wrong Rocky?" Billy asked.

Rocky turned to Tanya. "Isn't Reefside where Katherine and Collin are right now?"

Tanya nodded. "Now that you've reminded me, yeah."

"What the hell are they doing there?" Jason asked suspiciously. "Do they know where Kimberly is?"

"I don't think so. Collin just called me saying that Katherine's doctor has a clinic there where she delivered her baby."

"Katherine had the baby?" Trini asked. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's worry about her some other time. Right now, we need to plan a welcome home party for Kim!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Tanya agreed.

"Let's go then." Billy said as they all slowly filed out.

Rocky lingered behind in the diner for a few minutes as he thought over all of the information he'd just been told. Katherine was seeing a doctor in Reefside where Kimberly's been located all this time. Something wasn't right, and he knew that without a doubt.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Kimberly was lying in her hospital bed holding her daughter as she stared straight ahead at the wall. Her mind was trying to wrap around the fact that Tommy could be dying and it was practically her fault. The baby in her arms began to squirm as it whimpered sadly. Kimberly hushed the little girl as she held her to her chest and gently rubbed her back. The baby's whimpers died and were replaced with slow, even breaths.

Kimberly blinked a few tears free as she thought about Tommy again. Since when had he become the main focus of her thoughts? Usually, she was consumed by the thoughts of Collin figuring out her secret and about how much she missed her son, friends, and home. Now, none of those things mattered. Tommy was the only important thing to her and if he wouldn't pull through this and live, she didn't know what she was going to do.

Suddenly, a knock sounded the door as Doctor Reeves walked into the room.

"How's Tommy?" Kimberly asked quickly.

Doctor Reeves stared at Kimberly sympathetically. "Kimberly I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Cliff hanger! Bwahahaha! I know you all probably hate me at this point, but you're just gonna have to lol Is Tommy dead? Is Rocky's thinking right on track? Well, leave me a review and wait patiently until tomorrow to find out. Till next time guys!**


	32. Grace

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter so now I can get rid of that nasty cliff hanger. Aren't you excited? Lol Well, I won't delay your reading any further. Let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its characters, or any of its series. Also, I don't own the entire plot to this story. That is credited to the writers of the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. As for all made up characters and every aspect of the plot I've changed, that's credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Grace"<strong>_

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry." Doctor Reeves said sadly as he stepped into her room. Kimberly stared up at him confusedly.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" she asked, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "What's happened Doctor Reeves?"

"It's Sister Teressa." He said. "Everything was fine an hour ago but…not anymore."

Kimberly felt a heavy pain in her chest at the news. Part of her was relieved to find out that it wasn't Tommy, but she was still upset by the news."What's happened?"

"We had to take her into surgery because her lung collapsed. She…didn't make it."

Kimberly broke down in tears at the news. One of her closest friends since she'd been in witness protection was now gone. "This can't be happening." She cried. "She told me back at the convent that it wasn't her time to go and I believed her. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to live!"

"We removed the bullet and everything seemed to be fine. What we didn't notice was that an artery had been punctured. Her lung was filled with blood from the artery and it collapsed. She just passed away."

Kimberly held her daughter close as she snuggled the baby to her chest. Sister Teressa had done so much for her during her time in hiding. She'd been a shoulder to lean on, someone to vent all of her problems to, and she helped her through the difficult time of waiting after her daughter was born. If she'd never met Sister Teressa, who knows what would've happened.

"On a lighter note," Doctor Reeves continued, "we were able to get Tommy's heart going again. He gave us quite a scare."

Kimberly nodded at the news. "So he's alright. At least I get to hear some good news."

"I'm really sorry for your loss." He said. "Well, I'm going to head back to Mr. Oliver's room and check on him. I need to make sure that he's actually recovering."

Kimberly waved the Doctor off. He disappeared through the door as she started to cry again. This had officially been one of the worst days of her life. Well, almost. At least Zeke got what was coming to him.

**Reefside: Clinic**

Katherine smiled sweetly at Collin as he rocked baby Neveah in his arms gently. He hadn't let her go since he'd arrived and that made Katherine ecstatic. At first, she was afraid her plan wasn't going to work, but thankfully, the baby looked like Collin so there was no denying that he was the father. She still couldn't believe what she'd managed to pull off. A master plan that was wrong on so many levels, but it was right at the same time. True, she'd lied about still being pregnant, but the baby in her fiancé's arms was the truth. The baby was his and if she hadn't have been eavesdropping on Jason and the rest of her friends, she would've never found out. She truly was a lucky woman, that's for sure.

"Darling," Collin called to her, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"What's the matter Collin?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing's the matter." He beamed. "Look." Collin approached Katherine and bent over so she could see the baby's face.

"Hey!" Katherine exclaimed. "She's opened her eyes." Suddenly, Katherine froze. The baby looked like Collin the entire time she was asleep, but now that her eyes were open, she could definitely see that the child had her real mother's eyes.

"Something wrong dear?" Collin asked worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing Collin. I just…had a thought. Not too important though."

"Alright." He shrugged. "So, Doctor Sun gave me the okay to take you and Neveah home tomorrow. Aren't you excited?"

"I am." Katherine agreed. "I can't wait to see how the baby responds to the nursery."

Collin nodded in agreement. "She'll love it sweetheart."

Katherine smiled at Collin, but her smile faded when she spotted Neveah staring at her through half-closed eyelids. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the baby was almost glaring at her.

**Reefside Memorial Hospital**

Kimberly looked up from her daughter, who she was currently feeding, and stared at the door as Doctor Reeves stepped back into her room.

"I have good news." He smiled.

"That's a first." Kimberly said sarcastically. "What's going on doctor?"

"Tommy's awake."

Kimberly's face lit up at the news. "Are you serious?" she smiled.

Doctor Reeves nodded. "He woke up while we were checking his vitals. He seems to be doing much better. His heartbeat is steady and strong and he's able to sit up now. It's like a miracle just happened."

Kimberly couldn't believe her ears. Tommy was alive and well. "Can I see him?" she asked hopefully. "I have to see for myself."

"Are you sure you don't want to finish feeding your daughter?" he asked with a creepy smile.

Kimberly shuddered at the look on his face. "I'll finish feeding her, but I want to go straight to Tommy's room when I'm done."

"As you wish."

After five minutes, Kimberly had finished feeding her daughter and she was being wheeled towards Tommy's room. Dr. Reeves pushed the agent's door open slowly. When they got in the room, the two of them gasped. Tommy was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked. "This is his room, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. He was just in here no more than ten minutes ago."

The two of them turned their heads towards the bathroom door as the sounds of a flushing toilet could be heard. The door opened seconds later revealing Tommy as he was busy pulling a hair tie tight around his hair.

"Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Tommy looked up and smiled at Kimberly and her daughter. "Hey there." He smiled warmly. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me? I was worried about you! You flat lined on me while I was visiting you earlier."

"Oh, that?" he said brushing the incident off like a speck of dust. "That wasn't a big deal. I was only out for a few seconds." Tommy climbed back into bed as Kimberly glared at him.

"That's not funny Tommy. You really scared me. I just found out that Sister Teressa's gone. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too…"

Tommy's face saddened. "I'm sorry Kim, you're right. This isn't a joking matter. I know how close you and Sister Teressa were and I know that the last thing you need is another death to make you feel worse."

Kimberly nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Today's been such a wild ride and I would've never made it through this whole ordeal had you not regained consciousness long enough to help me."

Tommy smiled. "So, my pen worked did it?"

"Heck yes it did." Kimberly said as she blinked her tears free. "I aimed at the chandelier rope and fired. The whole fixture came crashing down on Zeke's head. He's been beat up pretty badly, but he'll live long enough to serve his sentence."

"That's great." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly nodded as she continued to cry. Doctor Reeves thought it would be best to give the two of them a little time alone, so he slipped out the room.

"Why are you crying Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Because…you're leaving…"

Tommy's eyes widened. That was the last thing he'd expected her to be crying about. "What are you talking about Kim? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. Zeke's going to prison which means I'm no longer required to be in witness protection. You no longer have to look after me which means…you have to go back to the bureau. And…I'll never see you again."

"Hey," Tommy said, "just because I'm heading back to the agency, that doesn't mean we won't ever see each other again."

"Really? I didn't think you'd be able to keep in contact with me."

"Well, that's…kind of true…but I've bent the rules before for you. Who's to say I can't do it again?"

Kimberly managed to laugh as she slowly wheeled over to Tommy. Her daughter began to move within her arms as they stopped by the bed. Tommy stared at the little girl admiringly as she smiled up at her mother.

"Cute kid." He complimented. "I never really got to take a good look at her before."

Kimberly nodded as she recalled him falling to the ground mere moments after seeing her. "It's okay." She said. "You can't really look at a baby when you're unconscious."

Tommy laughed at her comment. "Very true. So…how did everything go? I take it they went well since the two of you made it back to convent. Actually, what happened? I need a recap."

Kimberly smiled. "Well, you'd been missing for a couple hours when the contractions came. My water broke not too long afterwards so…Sister Teressa took me to a clinic on the outskirts of town. The clinic wasn't like a regular hospital so the doctor didn't have all the needed materials to deliver my baby, which was a huge problem because there were a few complications during the delivery."

"What kind of complications?" Tommy asked, growing serious.

"The baby wasn't getting enough oxygen so I had to deliver as soon as possible. I used a cover name while I was there so no one could trace me back to the clinic. I chose the name Samantha."

"Nice."

Kimberly giggled. "It worked at the time. Anyways, I delivered the baby and the doctor rushed out of the room with her. I was so scared that my child was dying that I didn't know what to do. The doctor was gone for an hour and when he came back, everything was completely fine. Sister Teressa and I fled back to the convent to avoid having the baby's birth information recorded. That's when we ran into you in the sanctuary and that's how the whole mess with Zeke started."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone Kim."

"It's fine Tommy. Sure, I would've loved to have you there but now that I know what you were busy doing, I forgive you."

Tommy smiled. "So, what's her name?"

Kimberly smiled. "Nothing."

"That's a rather unique name for a child." He laughed.

"I didn't have time to name her." Kimberly laughed. "I'm not quite sure what I want to call her though. Any suggestions Agent Oliver?"

"You're her mother, you decide."

Kimberly sighed. "Fine then. Let's see…this name has to be special and I want it to have meaning. This baby is such a beautiful little girl and she's so precious to me. She's…a gift. A very gracious one at that."

"What about Grace?" Tommy said suddenly.

Kimberly's eyes lit up at the sound of the name. The infant began grunting like a pig making the two of them laugh. "It's perfect." Kimberly said.

"Well then Grace," Tommy said holding a finger out to the little girl, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Grace wrapped her tiny fist around Tommy's finger as the Kimberly giggled.

"So," she said, growing serious, "what's your diagnosis? Are you going to be okay?"

"I have a few stitches here and there, a lot of bruises, a minor concussion, and a stab wound that's healing slowly. The doctor says I'll be out of here within a few days."

"Why a few days? A stab wound is pretty serious and so is a concussion. Shouldn't you stay here?"

"Relax Kim. I'm going to stay here for a few days and then I'll be taking a leave of absence from the agency. I need a little vacation."

Kimberly smiled. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Not sure yet. I'll probably go and stay with my brother in Arizona. I've been needing to meet up with him."

"Well, while you're on your leave of absence, you should pay me a visit in Angel Grove. I'd love for you to meet all of my friends."

Tommy smiled. "I'd like that."

The two of them stared at each other, smiling silly, not knowing what to say next. Kimberly weakly stood to her feet and leaned over to place a small kiss on Tommy's cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She said. "I'm really gonna miss you handsome."

Tommy smiled. "You too beautiful."

The two of them were overcome with silence again as they stared at each other. Suddenly, Kimberly could feel some sort of attraction that was making her lean towards Tommy further. Funny thing was that he was leaning closer to. Kimberly realized that their lips were getting closer and closer together. Just a few more inches and their lips would be locked. However, things just weren't going to go that way. The door flew open revealing Doctor Reeves.

"Kimberly." He scolded. "I thought I told you not to stand up.

Kimberly and Tommy quickly pulled their faces apart, both of them blushing, as Kimberly collapsed in her wheel chair.

"Alright Kimberly. You're going back to your room."

Kimberly sighed as she was wheeled away from Tommy's bed. "Bye Tommy." She called out to him as they disappeared.

"Bye Kim. Bye Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. I was really sad that I killed off Sister Teressa, but she really isn't needed for the rest of the story anyways so it wasn't a total loss. I know some of you are probably screaming right now because Kimberly and good old Agent Oliver almost locked lips! Lol Well, I'm gonna end this chapter here. So, review and sit tight. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Till next time guys! **


	33. Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter and I know you're all excited to find out what's going to happen next? Well, I won't keep you long with my insane babbling, so I'm going to jump to the disclaimer so you can read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I do not own the entire plot of this story. That is credited to the writers of the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. As for all of the made up characters and the parts of the plot that I changed, that is credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mission Accomplished"<strong>_

Katherine smiled happily as the Ignalis Mansion came into view. It was standing proud and tall at the top of its hill as it stared out into the horizon. Ignacio drove the family limo through the front gates and parked right in front of the steps. Collin thanked him before hopping out and walking around to the other side to let his wife and their darling daughter out. Katherine wrapped her little girl in her baby blanket as she stepped out of the limo's opened door. She then proceeded to walk up the front steps with Collin right behind her.

"It's so good to be home." She said as they reached the front door.

"Indeed it is. Need I remind you darling, we could've come home two days ago but you wanted to stay at the clinic."

"I just wanted to ensure that everything was okay with Neveah Collin. Afterall, most mothers don't leave the hospital for a few days after they've given birth."

Collin smiled as he pushed the front door open. Colleen and several other staff members were standing in the hallway when the couple and their new baby walked in. There were several congratulations and squeals at the sight of the little girl.

"What's her name?" one of the maids asked.

"Neveah." Katherine said with a smile.

"It's so cute! I love it Katherine."

Katherine thanked the woman as she and Collin made their way up the grand staircase in the hall. When they reached the top of the steps, Mr. Ignalis and his wife were waiting for them.

"My boy." Mr. Ignalis greeted Collin as he gave his son a giant bear hug. Mrs. Ignalis went over to her darling granddaughter and begin pinching her cheeks like most grandmothers do. The baby shuddered at her touch making her raise an eyebrow.

"Cute baby." She complimented. "She looks an awful lot like her father when he was an infant."

"You said the same thing when Jacob was born." Her husband commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, it's the truth dear. He's the spitting image of him."

"Do you think she looks like Katherine?" Mr. Ignalis asked as he studied the child's face.

Katherine held her daughter closer to her chest and turned to walk towards the nursery.

"Now look what you've done." Collin scolded his parents. "You've upset her."

"Whatever for?" his father demanded. "I simply asked a question. Do you think the baby looks like her mother?"

Collin sighed. "No, Neveah doesn't resemble Katherine at this point. But who knows? She may develop some of her behaviors or her facial structure the older she gets. Remember how Jacob didn't look a thing like Kimberly until he was six months old?"

Mrs. Ignalis nodded. "Yes. For a second, I thought the baby was switched at birth or something."

The three of them laughed as Katherine sighed nervously as she turned a corner at the end of the hallway. Why must they bring Kimberly up? She was trying her hardest not to think about the irritating brunette.

Katherine stopped at the end of the hallway near Jacob's room. She peeked inside and noticed that the little boy was nowhere in sight. She shrugged and walked into the room to the left of his. The room had creamy, yellow walls with a light-lavender colored trimming. There was a border of purple butterflies right below the purple trimmings. There were two large windows covered with white see-through curtains a giant purple rug in the center of the wooden floor, a space heater in the corner near a wooden rocking chair, a book case, a changing table, several decorations, a toy box, and a beautiful crib with a white-lace canopy hanging above it. Katherine smiled as she walked further into the nursery and laid her new daughter in the crib.

"So little one?" she smiled at the little girl. "What do you think of your new room? It's a lot better than that drafty clinic isn't it?"

Neveah started to kick her feet playfully at the sound of her mother's voice. Katherine giggled as she leaned over the crib and held out her index finger. Neveah took the finger and held onto it tightly.

"So far so good…" she muttered. "Everything's going perfectly, minus the fact that this beautiful little angel has Kimberly's eyes."

Katherine practically jumped out of her skin when a knock sounded at the door. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, remembering that she hadn't even shut the door. She smiled at the sight of her visitor. Tanya was standing in the doorway holding a stuffed pink rabbit.

"Well hey there momma." Tanya smiled.

Katherine and Tanya squealed as Tanya walked into the room to hug her friend. "I got you something." Tanya admitted as she held the rabbit out for Katherine.

"Oh Tanya," Katherine smiled as she took the toy, "it's so adorable! Neveah's gonna love it."

"Neveah huh? That's such a pretty name Kat."

"Thanks."

"So, how was the labor? It couldn't have been worse than having twins."

Katherine smiled as she developed an explanation in her head. "Well, I went into labor on my way to the clinic for my next checkup. I tried calling Collin, but I figured what was the point? It's not like he could get to me in time. I finished the drive and made it to the clinic just in time. The labor was very quick. A little painful, but I managed. It only took two hours to deliver."

"Two hours? That's impressive. It took me a whopping eighteen."

Katherine laughed. "I remember. Adam's face was purple when he came out the delivery room."

The two women started giggling at the memory.

"Well, at least the little princess arrived safely." Tanya smiled as she stroked Neveah's cheek. "She looks an awful lot like Collin. It's the curls."

Katherine sighed. "I know. They must be a trademark. So, what are you doing here? I didn't even tell you I was back."

"Well, I came by a few days ago when Collin told me you two were coming back but neither of you were here. So I called him last night and he said you were coming in today instead. So I rushed right over."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Katherine smiled as she hugged her. "Who better to spend my first day back at home with than my best friend?"

**Safe House**

Kimberly sighed sadly as she finished stuffing her last item of clothing into her suitcase. She looked up and did one final look around the room to make sure her eyes hadn't missed something. When no stray items were seen, she zipped her suitcase up. A few seconds passed before the door swung open revealing Tommy carrying Grace. Kimberly smiled at the two of them.

"How was she?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

Tommy looked up to smile back at her. "She was a perfect little angel." He complimented. "She's a newborn so there isn't too much she can do to cause havoc."

Kimberly laughed as she pulled her suitcase off the bed. The room then grew silent as she frowned.

"What's on your mind Kim?" he asked.

"I just now thought about something and I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. How am I supposed to explain to everyone back home that I have a baby?"

Tommy's eyes narrowed as he pondered the question. "That's something you need to think about." He said. "You've spent all this time keeping it a secret from everyone but three of your friends."

"I need a good explanation and I can't come up with one right now."

Tommy suddenly smiled as a thought hit him. "I've got it." He said. "Why don't you leave her here?"

"Are you insane?" Kimberly laughed. "I can't leave Grace here with no one to look after her."

"Who said no one was going to look after her?"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest. "What are you getting at Agent Oliver?"

"Look, I know I told you I was going to take a leave of absence from the bureau after I was released from the hospital, right?"

Kimberly nodded as she remembered their conversation from a few days ago. "Right. You said you were going to visit your older brother in Arizona. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well, I've been given a two month vacation from the agency so I was thinking that maybe I could stay here at the convent to watch Grace until you come up with a cover story?"

Kimberly's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Oh, wow Tommy. I don't know what to say. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Positive."

"But, are you up for the job? I mean, babies are a **big **responsibility. You'd have to put up with the crying, checking for occasional illnesses, keeping her happy, and oh no! There's the fact that I'm breastfeeding her. Lord knows you aren't capable of doing that."

"Kimberly, it's fine. And besides, I've heard that not all babies have to be breastfed. You can just start her on formula a little early."

Kimberly sighed. Tommy was absolutely right. "Alright then. Thank you Tommy. For everything you've done for me."

"No problem Kim."

The two of them smiled at each other but looked away when knocks sounded at the door. Tommy walked over to the other side of the couch, where Kimberly had placed a baby car seat, and quickly laid Grace inside so the officers wouldn't see her. He then walked over to the door and opened it to let them inside. The commander from the Angel Grove Police department walked inside with Adam. Kimberly squealed at the sight of her old teammate and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Adam!" she exclaimed when she let go. "You came to pick me up?"

"Hey, I dropped you off remember? Why shouldn't I be the one to pick you up?"

Kimberly laughed as she hugged him again. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise."

When Kimberly released him again, Adam walked over to Tommy. "Agent Oliver." He said as he shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. "Likewise."

"Thank you so much for taking care of Kimberly. She's one of my closest friends."

"Actually, she did a pretty good job protecting herself. She's quite the fighter."

"Believe me Tommy, I know."

"Well Ms. Hart?" the commander's voice came from the doorway. "Are you ready to come home to Angel Grove?"

Kimberly glanced at Grace sleeping in the car seat before looking back at the commander. "I'm ready." She said.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's suitcase and followed the two officers to the door. Kimberly quickly bent down beside the couch and placed a kiss on Grace's forehead. "I love you Grace." She said. "I'll be back soon to get you. I promise."

"Come on Kimberly." The commander's voice boomed in the hall. "We have a four hour drive ahead of us."

"Coming." Kimberly called out to him. She leaned down to kiss Grace one final time before jumping to her feet and running out to the hallway.

When Kimberly got out to the hall, the commander was halfway to the staircase with her suitcase in hand. Adam was standing beside Tommy chatting away about the case.

"So, I guess your mission's accomplished then." Adam smiled.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. I get a two month vacation to get a little rest so I can recover. I'm going to be here in the safe house for a few more days though before taking off."

"That's good. Well then, I guess I'll be seeing ya Tommy."

The two of them shook hands as Adam started to walk off. "You coming Kim?" he called over his shoulder.

"Right behind you." She smiled before turning to look at Tommy.

Tommy was smiling at her when they're eyes met.

"Well Tommy…" she said quietly. "It's…finally time."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I guess it is."

Silence overcame them for a few short moments before Kimberly spoke again. "Please watch over my daughter. And…take care of yourself. I'll really miss you."

"Yeah. I'll miss you too."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist, careful not to put pressure on the bandages beneath his shirt, and hugged him. Tommy wrapped his arms around her too, sealing their hug and rested his head on hers.

"You truly were the toughest, yet the greatest case I've ever had to work on." He joked.

Kimberly laughed, shaking in his arms. "You can go back to the agency and tell everyone about it."

The two of them smiled as Kimberly looked up at him, being that she was the shortest between the two. Tommy bent down and kissed her forehead.

"See you around beautiful." He smiled.

"Bye handsome." She smiled sadly as they pulled apart.

Kimberly waved at Tommy before following Adam down the hall. Just as she reached the steps, she looked over her shoulder one final time. Tommy waved at her before disappearing into the apartment. Kimberly turned away and swallowed tears that almost came to life before walking down into the dark tunnel.

**The Ignalis Mansion: Four Hours Later**

"Collin." Mr. Ignalis called to his son from his study. "Collin!"

Mr. Ignalis furrowed his brow when he could hear his son groan in irritation down the hall. Collin appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"What is it father? I'm busy trying to take care of Neveah while Katherine's talking to Tanya."

"She's still here?"

"Yes father, she is. Now what in God's name do you want?"

"I take it you haven't heard?" he said.

Collin stared at his father questioningly. "Heard what?"

"Kimberly's on her way home."

Collin's expression turned to one of surprise at the news. "What? How do you know this?"

"You obviously haven't read the local paper son. It's been on the front page for the past two days. Kimberly took out the guy that was after her."

"She killed him?"

"Of course not you buffoon. She simply immobilized him long enough for him to be arrested. She's on her way back as we speak."

Collin seemed to jump into action at the news. "I can't believe it! I can't wait to see her."

"Uh, son? Aren't you forgetting something? You're over her, remember?"

Collin regained his composure at his father's words. "Just because I'm over her father, that doesn't mean I don't care about her. I want to see for myself that she's alright. Besides, she's gonna have to come see me at some point during the day. Jason dropped Jacob off a few hours ago so he could meet his baby sister."

Mr. Ignalis smirked. "I can't believe you. You're such a naughty boy."

Collin laughed. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're with one woman while you're still pining after another. It's pitiful."

Collin's face turned a deep shade of crimson as he balled his fists at his sides. "I am not **pining **after her you old bastard! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!"

Mr. Ignalis began to roar with laughter as he slapped his hand on his desktop. His son was in such a state of denial that he found it humorous. Collin growled before disappearing into the hall.

**Billy's House**

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Adam." Kimberly smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kim. You have a wonderful reunion with the others. I'll be back by after I get off work."

"Right. See you later then."

Kimberly pulled her suitcase out of the backseat of the cruiser and walked up the walkway of Billy's house. She smiled when she spotted her car parked in front of Billy's. As Adam's cruiser pulled away from the curb, she waved at him before turning to the doorbell. She pressed it and waited patiently for someone to answer. It only took two seconds before she heard footsteps running on the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door flew open revealing Jason. Kimberly burst into tears at the sight of her older brother. Jason crushed Kimberly in a giant hug as he held onto her tightly.

"You're back." He whispered as he rocked the two of them back and forth. Kimberly nodded into his chest as she dropped her suitcase to the ground. When Jason pulled away from her, Kimberly forced a smile through her tears.

"I'm back." She agreed. "And I plan to stay."

Jason laughed before looking over his shoulder. "Guys! Kim's here!"

Kimberly squealed happily as Trini and Billy appeared. The two of them welcomed her home with hugs and sighs of relief before ushering her into the house.

"We read the newspaper article." Trini said as they walked into Billy's living room. "You really took down Zeke?"

"I did." Kimberly smiled. "Well…with a little help. The agent that was hired to protect me was conscious long enough to give me a little advice. You guys, I'm telling you…I was more scared of Zeke than I've ever been in my life. While I was defending myself against him, I tried to imagine that he was just one of Rita and Zedd's monsters. It made the whole situation more terrifying."

"Is that even possible?" Trini asked. "Fighting against Zedd and Rita's monsters were terrifying enough for me."

Kimberly shook her head. "They can't even begin to compare with the fear of having a murderer in your presence."

Everyone laughed as Kimberly took a seat on the couch. Billy looked and Kimberly and noticed something odd.

"Uh, Kim?"

"What's the matter Billy?"

"You look rather small for someone who's supposed to be nine months pregnant."

Trini and Jason looked back at Kimberly as they recalled the information as well.

"That's right." Jason said. "What's going on Kim?"

Kimberly sighed as she patted her now empty belly. "I had the baby." She admitted with a shrug.

"Then where is it?" Billy asked. "You didn't leave it in Adam's cruiser did you?"

Kimberly giggled. "Of course not. She's back at the convent."

Jason, Trini, and Billy stared at Kimberly with wide eyes.

"Why the hell did you leave your baby at the convent?" Jason demanded. "Explain. Now."

Kimberly sighed. "I had the baby the same day that Zeke was arrested."

Trini raised an eyebrow. "How did that work out for ya?"

Kimberly giggled as she went on to explain everything that had happened from Tommy's disappearance, to her labor starting, to the birth of Grace, and her escape back to the convent. Billy and her other two friends listened to her story attentively, occasionally stopping her to ask questions.

"And that's when Tommy came up with the decision that he should stay at the safe house and watch Grace until I can come up with an explanation to get her back to Angel Grove."

Jason ran a hand over his face as he tried to process the information. "Tommy sounds like a pretty nice guy." He said. "It was a good idea for him to watch Grace until you could get her."

Kimberly nodded. "I'm eternally grateful to him. He's…the best guy I know."

"Hey!" Jason said as he placed a hand on his chest. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Okay." Kimberly laughed. "He's the second best next to Jason."

Trini and Billy laughed. Suddenly, Kimberly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Trini?" Kimberly said, pointing at her friend's finger. "Is that…an engagement ring?"

Trini blushed as she nodded. "Jason proposed to me on New Years."

Kimberly squealed as she hugged the two of her friends. "Everything's falling into place." She smiled. "I'm home, I know that Grace is safe, two of my best friends are getting married, and I'm home! Now all that's left for me to do is to see Jacob. Where is he?"

Jason sighed. "With Collin."

"What the heck Jason? I thought Adam told you all that I was coming back. Why did you send him over to his father's?"

"Katherine just had her baby too." Billy said. "She was born the same day that you had Grace."

"That's weird." Kimberly said. "Who would've thought…?"

"I'll head over there with you to pick him up." Jason said. "You're going to love seeing him again."

"I bet he doesn't even remember me." Kimberly said sadly.

"I wouldn't say that." Trini said with a smile. "We did everything we could to make sure he'd never forget you."

Kimberly smiled. "Alright then. Let's go and get Jacob."

**The Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine stood on the top steps outside the mansion as she waved after Tanya's car. As soon as it was out of sight, she turned to walk back inside. However, the sounds of an approaching engine could be heard. Perhaps Tanya had forgotten something? Katherine turned around and gasped as Rocky's motorcycle pulled into the driveway.

"Rocky?" she said as she walked down the steps.

Rocky cut the bike's engine off and removed his helmet as Katherine's feet touched the ground. He set the helmet on top of the seat and turned to face her as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to get some answers Kat."

"About what exactly?"

"I want answers to every lie that you've told since you miscarried that night at the lodge."

Katherine felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach at Rocky's words. She wasn't going to like this conversation and she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends the next chapter guys! I hope you all liked it and I know most of you are happy that Tommy isn't gone. So, leave me a review and sit tight because the next chapter is coming your way soon! Till next time guys! **


	34. A Civil and Unpleasant Visit

**Author's Note:**** Hi guys. I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you aren't too mad that I've been absent for so long. Hey, when life gets in the way, it really affects the way you update. Before I start the disclaimer, I want to let everyone know that this story is approximately 65 chapters long. I'm trying to cut a few of the ending chapters so it won't be so long. Either way, this story is pretty lengthy, meaning Katherine isn't going to be caught for a while so don't think it's going to happen just like that. Don't worry, she'll have her day.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Power Rangers, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, the main idea of this story was taken from the 2009-2010 plot of **_**Days of our Lives**_**, so the entire idea for this story doesn't belong to me. However, I do own all made up characters and the sections of the plot that I changed to better the story.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A Civil and Unpleasant Visit"<strong>_

Katherine stared at Rocky as she continued to replay his question through her head. She had to admit, she was shocked that he'd showed up, but not as shocked as she was when he demanded that she tell him the truth about all of her lies. Even if she wanted to tell him the truth, she still wasn't going to. Well…perhaps she could tell him some of the truth.

With a sigh, Katherine folded her arms across her chest and popped her hip out to the side. "What do you mean you want answers to all he lies I've told?" she asked with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"Kat," Rocky growled, "I don't know what you've done but I know it wasn't a good thing. How in the world did you get a child to complete this fake pregnancy of yours?"

Katherine smiled. "Rocky, it's not as hard as you'd think. I simply…adopted a baby."

"You'd need Collin's consent to adopt a child and I know that he didn't give it to you. If he were to find out that you've been lying to him for all these months, you'd be out on the streets right now."

Katherine glared at him as her mouth turned into a heavy frown. "You don't know that."

"Oh, but I do. Remember what I told you on New Year's Eve? The guy is still in love with Kimberly even if it's only a little. He still has feelings for her which is why you're doing everything within your power to hang onto him. You've faked a pregnancy and now you…adopted some baby? How the hell did you manage that?"

Katherine's frown lightened into a smile. "That was easy." She said. "I did a little research and stumbled across a doctor who had a clinic right outside Angel Grove. When I went to visit him, he was in the process of moving his clinic to Reefside. Anyways, the guy admitted to being a baby broker so I found the perfect candidate, Julia. Julia is just a teenager and she claimed that she couldn't raise a baby at her age. So, I did her a favor and took the child off her hands."

"You **stole **her child?"

"Of course not Rocky! I told you that I adopted the baby. It wasn't a legal adoption with papers and background checks, but it was an adoption nonetheless. I delivered Julia's baby when she went into labor early and I took the baby to Doctor Sun's clinic in Reefside so she could be examined. I couldn't just come back to Angel Grove with a baby. That would be suspicious. So, Doctor Sun and I set up this whole scene where I'd pretend to deliver the baby and when Collin arrived, everything turned out okay."

"That would explain how you and Kimberly ended up in the same town."

"What?" Katherine said, fearful that she'd been discovered. "I had no idea Kimberly was in Reefside."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Katherine nodded quickly. "I just found out today that she'd been in witness protection there. I honestly didn't know Rocky."

Rocky sighed as he walked past her and sat on the bottom step. Katherine sat beside him and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Rocky sighed. "You do realize that you can't hide this forever."

"Of course I can." Katherine snapped. "You're the only person besides Julia and Doctor Sun that know about the baby's true lineage and it's going to stay that way. Rocky, you can't say a word to anyone."

"Katherine, what you're doing is wrong on so many levels. Don't you realize that the deeper in you go the harder it's going to be to get out?"

"Who's trying to get out of this? Rocky, everything in my life is finally perfect. I'm about to get married in four months and I have a child now to complete my little family. Everything in my life is finally perfect and I'm not going to lose this life I've worked so hard to build and keep."

"You're insane!" Rocky shouted. "Do you realize what you're doing? Passing off another man and woman's child as your own is wrong Katherine. Eventually, the…cat's gonna come out of the bag. That baby isn't yours and it isn't Collin's. What are you going to do when that innocent little girl starts to grow and flourish? She isn't going to look like either one of you."

"Neveah is Collin's daughter." Katherine defended. "So what if they…aren't related by blood? He loves her as though she's his own and that's all that matters. He isn't going to care about the way she looks because she's his little girl!"

Rocky stood to his feet as he growled angrily in frustration. "I can't keep something like this a secret from everyone Kat. You're a liar and a fraud and everyone deserves to know."

Rocky turned and started walking up the steps. Katherine gasped as she reached and grabbed his ankle.

"Let go." He commanded. "I'm going to tell everyone in this house what you've done."

Katherine yanked Rocky's ankle back, causing him to fall on his knees. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. "Let go of me now!"

"I will not let go! Rocky, you **cannot **tell **anyone **what I've done. Please…if you've ever cared about me, you'll leave this situation be."

"The Katherine I cared about would've never done something like this. You've got serious issues that you need to work out Katherine and I'm about to fix one of them."

"Rocky, don't!" Katherine shouted as tears came to her eyes. "I'm begging you. Please…"

Rocky stopped and looked down at Katherine who was still holding on tightly to his ankle. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Who am I hurting by doing this?" she asked. "Tell me, who?"

Rocky stared at her. "Yourself." He said. "Can't you see what this has done to you? Ever since you miscarried, it's like your mind's been corrupted. What on earth possessed you to do something like this?"

"I want to keep my family together Rocky."

"Katherine…what family? Your entire family is a lie right now."

"If that's what it takes to be happy-"

"What do you mean if that's what it takes to be happy? Katherine, once upon a time, you didn't need a baby or a big fancy mansion to be happy. Once upon a time, it was me and only me who could make you happy. I can't believe you've allowed yourself to change so much Katherine. It's sickening to think about."

Katherine frowned as she released Rocky's ankle. "You're right." She whispered. "What's wrong with me?"

"Katherine, you need to make things right."

Katherine sighed as she looked up towards the giant mansion. She nodded as she stood to her feet. Suddenly, she could hear a car engine approaching. She turned around just in time to see Jason's truck pulling into the driveway. Katherine began to internally panic at the sight of Kimberly in the front seat.

"I changed my mind." She said quickly.

"What do you mean you changed your mind?"

"I'm not saying anything and neither will you. Collin and I are raising our daughter. I doesn't matter who she really belongs to. She's ours now. I'm not going to let my fiancé fall back into Kimberly's clutches. I suggest you see your way of the premises before Collin catches you out here."

Rocky stared at Katherine in disbelief as she dashed up the steps and into the mansion. Jason had parked his car and he and Kimberly were on their way to the steps when she was out of sight.

"Hey Rocko." Kimberly smiled with a wave.

Rocky's face lit up at the sight of his friend. He started laughing as he enveloped Kimberly in a hug. "Boy, am I glad to see you." He said with a sigh of relief.

Kimberly giggled as she broke the hug. "It's good to see you again Rocky." Kimberly said. "I've missed your cooking."

"Why don't you stop by the diner later? I'll give you a free meal since you just took out an insane killer and all." Kimberly laughed. "So, what are you two doing here? This is the last place I'd expect to see you Kim."

"Jacob's here." Kimberly explained. "I guess Collin requested that he be brought here to meet his new…sister."

"Something wrong?" Rocky asked as he noticed Kimberly's slight change in demeanor.

"No, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all. Why are you here? Doesn't Collin hate your guts?"

Rocky laughed. "Yeah, he still does. I was here to talk to Kat, but she obviously isn't in the mood to listen."

Kimberly shrugged. "When has she ever listened?"

Jason laughed from behind her. "We'll talk to you later Rocky." He said as he and Kimberly walked up the steps. "Take care."

Rocky waved them off and looked up at the house where Katherine had disappeared. "I won't tell…for now. But mark my words Katherine; you aren't going to be able to hide this forever." He walked back to his bike and took off for the diner.

Jason and Kimberly reached the top of the stairs and rang the doorbell. They waited patiently for the door to open before heading inside.

"Hello Kimberly." Colleen greeted the young woman. "It's so good to see that you're doing well and safe."

"Thanks Colleen." Kimberly smiled. "Is Jacob around?"

"I'll go and get him. You two can wait in the living area."

Jason looked around for a few seconds before Kimberly tapped his shoulder and pointed at the giant double doors in front of them. Jason shook his head before the two of them walked into the room. The person sitting on the inside of the room made Kimberly's stomach sink.

"Kimberly?" Collin said, surprised to see her.

"Hi." She said quietly with a slight wave.

Collin stood from the couch and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug as he smiled happily. "You're back?"

"Yeah." She said. "I just got back a few hours ago. I'm just here to pick up Collin and then I'll be on my way."

"What's the rush?" he asked. "Would you like to stay for a little while?"

"Actually, the less time I spend here the better. I just want to get my son and go."

"Actually, could you wait a few minutes? I'd really like you to meet Neveah."

Kimberly stared at him in disbelief. "You want me to meet your love child?" she said in disgust.

"Now, come on Kimberly. Don't be like that. It's been months since that whole incident. I'd figure you'd gotten over it by now."

"Oh trust me, I'm over it. I just don't like the fact that it had to happen in the first place."

Collin laughed as he walked to the double doors and called for Katherine. The blonde appeared a few minutes later carrying Neveah who was dressed in all white and wrapped in a white blanket. Collin gently took the child from Katherine and turned so Kimberly could see the baby. A smile graced Kimberly's lip when she took in the little girl's appearance.

"Wow." She smiled. "She's very beautiful. You two should be proud."

"Believe me, I am." Collin said. "Now, I have two wonderful children and I couldn't be happier."

Kimberly put on a fake grin as she nodded her head. The grin disappeared as Neveah began moving slightly within her father's arms. The baby looked so gentle and fragile just like Grace. The thought of Grace and Tommy brought tears to her eyes as she continued staring at Neveah.

"Kimberly?" Collin called out to her, pulling her from her thoughts. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She said quickly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just that…she's such a pretty little girl. It reminded me of what it was like when Jacob was first born."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she leaned against the doorframe. She prayed to God that Kimberly and Collin weren't about to reminisce.

"Would you like to hold her?" Collin asked.

Kimberly's face seemed to light up at the request, but Katherine's face reddened as fear and anger coursed through her veins. "No!" she shouted, stopping Collin who was about to hand the infant to Kimberly.

"Darling, what's the matter with you?" Collin asked, obviously irritated with her rude behavior. "I was just going to let Kimberly hold her."

"Yeah Kat." Kimberly said. "I wasn't going to steal her or anything."

"Sorry…" Katherine said trying to calm herself. "I…just don't want strange people holding Neveah."

Collin laughed at Katherine's excuse. "Kimberly's not a stranger. She's a friend."

Kimberly and Jason raised an eyebrow as the word "friend" passed through Collin's lips.

"Okay. A well trusted acquaintance." He said, changing his answer. "I know the baby will be safe around her."

Katherine held her breath as Collin passed the infant to Kimberly. Kimberly's eyes lit up as the baby began wiggling in her grasp. Kimberly couldn't explain it, but the minute Neveah was placed in her arms, she never wanted to let her go. She felt like she needed to protect the child like she was a precious treasure. She felt an indescribable amount of love for the little girl and she'd only been holding her for a few seconds. Katherine was fidgeting nervously as she watched Kimberly holding her real daughter as Collin watched the two of them lovingly. That was it. She couldn't allow this to go on any longer.

"Okay, that's enough." Katherine said as she quickly marched over to Kimberly and pulled Neveah out of her grasp. She began talking to Neveah in a high, bubbly voice as she cuddled the girl in her arms. Kimberly felt her heart ache as the child left her arms, but she forced a smile anyways.

"Well Katherine," she said, gaining the blonde's attention, "I've got to admit, you look pretty fabulous for someone who gave birth a few days ago."

Katherine's cheeks reddened nervously as she cleared her throat. "Thanks for noticing. What happened to you though? You look like you've put on a couple of pounds."

Kimberly looked down at her stomach where her remaining baby weight remained. She covered her stomach with her arms as she looked up at Jason and back at Katherine and Collin.

"In case you've forgotten, I was in the witness protection program. I really didn't have the time to go to the gym and workout."

"Doing a few sit-ups wouldn't have killed you." Katherine said with an evil smirk.

"Enough you two." Collin commanded. "I don't want any arguing. It's Kimberly's first day back and she doesn't need any stress."

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Katherine who visibly ground her teeth together. Suddenly, the door burst open as Jacob ran in with a head full of brown curls.

"Mommy!" he squealed as he ran towards Kimberly.

Kimberly started laughing as tears came to her eyes. She bent down and caught Jacob as he reached her.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she hugged the little boy. "Hi! Jacob, oh my God!"

Jason and Collin laughed as Kimberly was reunited with her son. Kimberly set the boy down. "You've gotten so big." She complimented him.

"Bone crush hug!" Jason exclaimed as he hugged Kimberly again. Kimberly laughed and accepted the hug. When she pulled away, she gasped as she spied the laughing penguin Tommy had gotten for her to send him on Christmas.

"Who's that Jake?" Kimberly asked interestedly.

"Nigel." Jacob said in a cute squeaky voice.

"His name is Nigel huh? Do you know mommy got you this for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

Kimberly smiled as she remembered everything Tommy had went through for her on that day.

"Colleen." Collin said when he spotted the older woman in the doorway. "Take Jacob upstairs to get his things so he can leave with his mother."

Colleen nodded as the little boy ran to her and took her hand. The two of them left the room. Katherine made a quick exit as well.

"I can't believe this." Kimberly sighed happily.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Jacob remembers me." She smiled. "And he's speaking clearly **and **running? I've missed out on so much."

"Well Kimberly," Collin said, "the boy will be two next month. He ought to be speaking clearly somewhat. And about him remembering you, I was never going to let him forget."

"Me neither." Jason agreed. "Trini and I would show him pictures all the time and tell him stories."

"Same here." Collin said. "Whether we're together or not, we're still his parents and he deserves to know both of us."

Kimberly felt guilt wash over her as the words left his mouth. Collin was making an effort to be nice and keep Jacob in his life. He even wanted her to be a part of Neveah's life. Yet, there she was pretending everything was fine when in actuality, she was hiding a child from him. Maybe she should've thought Grace's situation through a little more.

"Jacob's all ready to go." Colleen announced as she and the boy appeared in the doorway.

Kimberly and Jason walked towards the double doors as they waved goodbye to Collin. They left a few minutes later.

**Upstairs**

Katherine finished singing a lullaby to Neveah as the little girl's eyes slid closed. She smiled at the sleeping infant as she placed her in the crib. The sounds of Jason's car starting could be heard outside. She walked over to the window and sighed with relief as his car drove out of sight. She was home free.

"What are you doing Katarina?" Mr. Ignalis's voice came from the doorway.

Katherine jumped in surprise at the voice as she turned around and faced him. She put a finger to her lips as she pointed at the crib. Mr. Ignalis held a hand up and motioned for her to follow him. After checking on Neveah another time, Katherine followed the older man to his study.

"Close the door." He instructed as he took a seat in his office chair.

Katherine did what she was told and turned around to face him. "What do you want to speak to me about?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "I want to go and stay with my daughter."

"Now Katherine," the man chuckled, "you know good and well that the baby lying in that room is not your child."

Katherine's eyes widened as a gasp emerged from her throat. "What are you talking about? Of course Neveah's my child."

"Wrong again my dear." He smiled. "I know that the baby in that room is my grandchild, but it's no child of yours. You see, that baby is Kimberly's."

Katherine shook her head. "No way…"

"It's true my dear and you know it. Looks like Rocky isn't the only one who knows what a naughty girl you've been."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Even though you hate me for ending it here, I have to because it's late when I'm writing this and I'm SO tired lol So, how exactly does Mr. Ignalis know what Katherine's done? Is he going to tell Collin or is he going to keep his mouth shut like Rocky? Well, you'll have to wait for the next update to find out. So, sit tight and review. The next update is coming your way soon.**


	35. Love and Ranger Days

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, I'm back! Before I start this update, I want to let all of you know that my updating is going to be a little off but that's because I'm finishing my freshman year of college so I have finals and all that good crap. Also, my life at home is pretty miserable right now because of my younger siblings and their stupid behavior. So, please understand that I can't update all the time because of my current life situations. None of you have gotten on my case for being absent and I want to thank all of you who sent me good luck messages for my situation. **

**Also, this chapter gives you a brief overview of what happened with the Power Rangers since Tommy was never a ranger and Katherine wasn't either. I do have an entire plot written on what happened back then, but it won' be entirely included in the story unless it's asked for. If any of you would like to know what happened in this Power Ranger's AU history, let me know in your review and I'll be glad to tell you. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I can't be given full credit for the plot of this fanfic. The main idea for this plot was taken from the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. All of the sections of the plot I changed and all made up characters are credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Love and Ranger Days"<strong>_

Katherine shook her head as she backed away from Mr. Ignalis's desk. Had she heard right? He couldn't possibly know about her plan. Katherine's lips parted, prepared to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say. Mr. Ignalis sat at the desk with a smirk on his face as he chuckled lowly. He was obviously amused by her state of shock.

"H-how did you find out?" Katherine choked out after several minutes of silence. Mr. Ignalis stretched his arms above his head before folding them behind his head as he leaned back in his swivel chair.

"How I found out isn't important." He said. "The fact that I know is the important thing."

Katherine stopped walking as her back hit the paneled wall. She had nowhere to back up to. Mr. Ignalis smiled at her.

"Oh Katherine, there's no need to be alarmed my dear. I think you're doing a wonderful thing here."

Katherine raised an eyebrow in shock. "You…do?"

Mr. Ignalis nodded. "Yep. That bitch is getting exactly what she deserves. How dare she try to keep my granddaughter from my son? She will rot in hell for this."

"Wait a sec. How can you be upset with her and not me? I'm lying to Collin too."

"Yes, but you're doing it for a very good reason. I know all about the events of these past couple months. I know about your miscarriage, your baby switching scheme, the whole shebang. I'll admit Katherine, I am very impressed."

Katherine folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the floor uncomfortably. "I wasn't doing this to impress anyone." She said quietly. "I just felt that Collin deserved to raise his own child."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Now listen Katherine, Collin must never find out the truth. The last thing I want is for Kimberly to be let back into his life. Unless she's here getting Jacob, I don't want to see her anywhere on my property."

"I don't plan on telling him the truth, so you don't have to worry about that. But Mr. Ignalis...if you don't mind my asking, are you going to…keep quiet about all this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Katherine blinked a few times. "I don't know. I just want to make sure I'm not going to be figured out here."

"Katherine, if I really wanted to bust you for all of this, I would've done it the day I figured everything out."

"How did you find out?"

"Let's just say…I have people in the right places. Now, go and take care of my darling grandchild. Give her a kiss from her dear old grandpa."

Katherine nodded as she quickly scurried out of the study. Mr. Ignalis laughed as she ran. "This is going to be fun." He said in between chuckles. "Now that I have this little secret dangling over her head, there's no telling what she'll do to keep me quiet."

**Billy's House**

Kimberly sighed in content as she walked up the front walkway of Billy's house as Jacob held onto her hand. The little boy hadn't stopped talking since they left Collin's which made Kimberly happy. He had so much to tell his mom after not being able to see her for so long. Jason rang Billy's doorbell when they reached the top step and Billy let them in a few seconds later.

"You guys are back so soon?" he asked. "I figured you'd be gone much longer."

"Are you implying that you don't want us here?" Kimberly asked with a laugh.

Billy laughed along with her as he pulled the front door closed. "It's not that I don't want you here Kim, it's just that I have a few guests coming and not all of them are here yet."

"Guests?" Kimberly asked as they walked into the living room. The sight of the new visitors in Billy's home made Kimberly squeal with excitement. Zack was sitting on the couch with Aisha. Their faces lit up at the sight of Kimberly standing in the doorway.

"Well, look who's out of witness protection." Zack laughed. Kimberly ran into the living room and embraced her old friends in a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in about a year."

"We thought it would be nice to see you." Aisha said as she broke out of the embrace. "After all, you have been friendless for what…eight months?"

Kimberly squealed as she hugged Aisha again.

"So Kim," Zack said, interrupting her squeals, "why don't you tell us how things went in the program?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. My bodyguard and I got very close over the months. He's become one of my best friends."

"Are you ever gonna see him again?"

"I hope so. Life wouldn't be the same without Tommy."

Aisha raised an eyebrow as a mischievous grin made its way onto her face. "Why'd you say his name like that? Are you and this agent closer than close?"

Kimberly sighed. "It's not like that Aisha."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You two haven't changed a bit." Jason commented. "You're the same now as you were back in high school."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Trini said as she walked into the room. "We're all out on our own starting families and we don't have to protect the city from the likes of Rita and Zedd. Our lives are very different."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "Things are definitely different."

Silence fell over the room as everyone started thinking on their days as Angel Grove's heroes.

"I miss it." Kimberly sighed. "The heroism, skipping class, and even the helmet hair."

Everyone laughed as Kimberly brought up her favorite memories. "I miss my zord." Jason laughed.

"I wonder what happened after we passed on our powers?" Aisha asked. "I haven't heard a peep from Zordon or any of the new rangers. Have you?"

The others shook their heads. "Zordon did say that we had to move on with our lives." Billy pointed out. "We weren't meant to stay Power Rangers forever."

"Whatever happened after I left the team?" Zack wondered.

"Nothing too exciting." Kimberly smiled. "After you, Jason, and Trini left to go attend the Peace Conference, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took your places on the team. We went on like normal, fighting Zedd and Rita's monsters and keeping Angel Grove safe. Eventually, we got new powers-"

"And that's when I came back." Jason cut in. "I didn't stay too long though."

Billy nodded. "When Zordon and Alpha decided to give our powers an upgrade, graduation was right around the corner. I was valedictorian, Rocky was being recruited by a culinary arts school, Kimberly met Coach Schmidt and was given the chance to train with him, and Tanya and Adam had applied for college. They knew that we had new paths that we had to take in life so Zordon told us that we had two weeks to find our replacements."

"During our last battle as the Zeo Rangers," Kimberly continued, "we were aided by a few teens that I recognized from Angel Grove High. They were freshman at the time and they were pretty good at holding off the cogs."

"Cogs?" Zack asked.

"Robot putties." Jason joked.

"After we saw what great fighters they were, we decided to hand off our powers to them. There was this great ceremony and everything. I was actually sad."

"Hey, we moved on with our lives." Billy reminded her. "Could you imagine how tough life would've been if we remained rangers?"

Kimberly nodded. "Life would be impossible to live through."

The doorbell suddenly rang, stopping the reminiscing. "That must be Rocky." Billy said as he went to open the door.

"Everyone's coming here aren't they." Kimberly smiled with realization.

"Pretty much." Trini said. "Everyone's wanted to see you for so long. From now on, don't be a witness to any murders. We've missed our little Pink Ranger."

Kimberly giggled as everyone gathered around her and crushed her in a hug.

"Hey!" Rocky said as he, Adam, and Tanya walked in the room. "We aren't supposed to start hugging without me."

Everyone laughed as the group hug grew. Kimberly was so happy to be home. Now all she needed was Grace and to find a way to convince Tommy to come to Angel Grove and everything would be perfect.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Mr. Ignalis stretched his arms above his head as he released a yawn. He'd been in his office for three hours working and the work was starting to get to him. As he lowered his arms, he spared a glance at the face clock on the wall. It read 9:27.

"Time to turn in." he said through another yawn. Just as he prepared to stand, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." he instructed.

The door opened quickly as Collin stepped in the room. "Hello father." He greeted. "Oh? Are you turning in early this evening?"

"Yes son. I've been working for hours and I deserve a little shut eye. I wouldn't mind, however, if you'd finish up for me in here."

Collin smiled as he approached the large oak desk. "Sure thing, but after I talk to you."

"About…?"

"What do you have against Kimberly?"

Mr. Ignalis stared at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really asking about her? Why should she even matter? Her name shouldn't even leave your tongue unless your son is involved in the sentence."

"Just answer the question. Why is it that you adore Katherine yet you despise Kimberly? I just want to know what's so wrong with her that isn't wrong with Katherine. The two are similar in so many ways."

"The fact that both of them have managed to bear you a child is the only similarity between the two of them. Katherine was born and raised in a wealthy family with class. She has manners, she's polite, and she'd do anything to make you happy. That disgusting brunette you were infatuated with was a mid-class tramp who only used you for your money. She was rude and she had quite the attitude. And besides, she obviously wasn't making you too happy, otherwise you would've never jumped into bed with Katherine."

Collin sighed as he took a seat in a living chair. "Father, none of what you said about Kimbelry is true. So she isn't rich, who cares? I certainly don't. I'm not that judgemental."

"Oh, please."

"Then there's the fact that you continuously refer to her as "that brunette" or "tramp" all of the time. She is not a tramp and she does have a name. Use it once in a while. And she did make me happy for a while, my interests for Katherine just got in the way."

Mr. Ignalis rolled his eyes. "Son, why the hell are you asking me about someone that you told me you no longer had feelings for."

"Father, if you want Jacob to continue to be a part of our lives, you have to be nicer to her. Who knows what life would be like if she were to keep him from us."

"No different than life is now." The older man muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Collin, this conversation is over with. Now sit down and finish this report. I'm retiring for the eveing."

Mr. Ignalis stood from his chair as he exited the study. Collin sighed as he stood to his feet and walked over to take his father's place in the leather swivel chair. He began flipping through files on the desk as he read over his father's notes. After a few minutes of reading, he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up and smiled when he spied Katherine leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile adorning her lips.

"Well, aren't you the hadworker." She said with her Austrailian accent.

Collin smiled. "I'm just finishing up a few things for father. Is the baby sleeping?"

"Like an angel. She sleeps like a rock so I don't think we'll have a difficult first night at home. I'm going to stay in her room just in case."

"She can lay in there by herself Katherine." He laughed. "She's safe here, no worries."

Katherine sighed. "I know. It's just that…."

"While we're on the subject of Neveah, do you mind telling me what all that fuss was about earlier when Kimberly held her?"

Katherine felt the air thicken with tension as her skin suddenly went cold. "I told you already. I'm uncomfortable with strangers holding her."

"As I said, Kimberly is no stranger. Now look, I know you two don't get along, but can you try?"

"How can you even ask me such a thing?" Katherine demanded. "I hate Kimberly with every fiber of my being and as far as I know, she hates the both of us. Why do you insist on being nice to her?"

"We're adults Katherine. Can't we just act like it?"

Katherine glared at him. "Not in this situation. Kimberly is never to go near our daughter again. Is that clear?"

"Excuse me? You are not to speak to me like that ever again."

Katherine's eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry. It's just that…sometimes I wonder if…you still harbor feelings for her."

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Just forget it." Katherine said as she left the study.

Collin growled as he rubbed his temples irritably. First his father and now Katherine?

"I'm over her." He said reassuringly. "I no longer love her. That doesn't mean I have to stop caring for her."

**Billy's House**

"Bye guys!" Kimberly called from the front porch as she waved off the rest of her friends. She smiled as Trini and Jason's car disappeared down the street. When she turned to go inside, Billy was standing in the front hall carrying a sleeping Jacob. Kimberly giggled as she walked over to her friend and took her son from his grasp. "Poor baby." She laughed. "He's had a rough night."

"I didn't think he was going to sleep at all." Billy smiled. "After all, Rocky did give him an entire box of candy plus two sodas."

"I see a trip to the dentist in the near future."

The two of them laughed as Kimbelry started walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to put Jacob to bed and then I'll be down to help you clean up."

"Don't worry about it Kim. I've got it."

"Nope. I insist. It's the least I can do after this party you put together for me. You really didn't have to do this Billy."

"Yes I did. Kim, you're one of my closest friends and all of us care about you so much. We love you Kim and we don't know what we'd do without you."

Kimberly smiled. "Love you too Billy. Be back soon."

Billy nodded as Kimberly continued walking up the steps. As she laid Jason down on the bed in Billy's guestroom, she ran her fingers through the brown curls that flew out his head like a lion's mane. The little boy didn't move an inch as his chest slowly rose and descended as he snored softly. Kimberly smiled as she pressed her lips against her son's forehead. "I love you Jake." She whispered as she pulled away.

The moon was shining brightly outside the window, it's light cascading gently across Jacob's motionless frame. Kimberly looked out the window and smiled at the sight. She was officially in a town where she could look out her window and see other houses instead of trees and the back of the convent.

As thoughts of the convent filled her mind, Kimberly suddenly grew sad. How were Tommy and Grace doing? Was Grace healthy and alright? Were Tommy's injuries recovering properly? If only she were there, she could help him out with her daughter.

"Goodnight Tommy. Goodnight Grace." She said quietly as she stared up at the moon. "I love you both."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. Again, sorry that I've taken so long to update but I've been very busy with life, as I mentioned earlier. I hope to get a few updates out each week, but if I don't, please be patient and understanding with my current life situations. Anyways, if you'd like to leave me a review, that would be greatly appreciated. If not, that's okay too lol The next chapter will be coming, hopefully, soon. So, sit tight and wait patiently for the next update.**


	36. Christening Service

**Author's Note:****Hey guys! I'm back with the next update and I hope you're all excited! Before I start the disclaimer, I want to let all you know that this chapter does deal with a Christening service so sorry to all of you who don't care about religion. If you don't, it's no concern of mine. This chapter is still pretty good though and for those of you who hate Katherine, you're gonna love Mr. Ignalis in this chapter lol Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, the main idea/ plot of this story comes from the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so I can't be given full credit for this story. However, all made up characters and all scenes that I created and changed to fit my liking are mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Christening Service"<strong>_

Two weeks passed by quickly and Katherine was still getting away with her dirty little secret. The infant child that she and Collin had been caring for really wasn't her child, although it really was his, and the only person who knew the entire truth about what really happened in regards to the child's lineage was the infant's grandfather.

Mr. Ignalis had surprised Katherine tremendously. So far, he'd kept his word. No one knew about Katherine switching Kimberly's child with Julia's and he intended to keep it that way. Katherine couldn't help but wonder if he was going to go back on his word and tell her darling fiancé, but she couldn't allow her worry to eat at her.

Katherine looked down at the beautiful baby that she was holding in her arms. Neveah stared up at the woman she'd grown accustomed to being her mother with half closed eyes as she stifled a yawn. Katherine put her nose to the baby's and smiled at the little girl as she grunted in response. She then kissed the child's head before looking up at the large glass window in her nursery.

Later on in the day, Neveah was going to be Christened and blessed by the priest at her church and she was so excited about it. She was rededicating the baby as part of her religion and Neveah's name would be made official in the eyes of God. Katherine had run the idea past Collin and he was instantly thrilled, however, the suggestion he'd spun at her after her request was like a slap to the face. Collin had requested that Kimberly be a guest at the event and sent Katherine into a mad panic. She didn't want Kimberly anywhere near her daughter for any reason at all. Collin didn't see what the big deal was so after ten minutes of bickering, Katherine gave in and allowed him to invite his ex.

Katherine approached the nursery window slowly as she rocked her daughter gently with each step. As she gazed out into the yard, she couldn't help but smile. There weren't any cars parked in the driveway, meaning she was home alone. That's just what she needed at the moment.

**Billy's House**

"Come back here Jake!" Kimberly shouted as she chased the almost two-year-old through the upstairs hallway. Jacob was running around with a red bath towel around his neck in nothing else but a diaper as he clutched his penguin to his chest. He was giggling happily as he ran away from his mother. Kimberly giggled as she continued to chase the boy. He definitely wasn't going to take a nap.

Billy came up the stairs and stopped mid-step as Kimberly and Jacob ran past the stairs. "Is everything okay up here?" he called out with a soft smile. Kimberly poked her head back around the corner and laughed.

"Jake doesn't want to get dressed." She claimed. "This has been going on for five minutes now."

Billy laughed as he finished his walk up the steps. Just as Jacob came rushing back through the hall, he reached down and scooped the boy up swiftly. Jacob giggled happily as Billy passed the boy to his mother.

"Come on Jake." She laughed. "Let's get some clothes on."

Jacob nodded quickly as Kimberly carried him into her room. Billy followed behind her and leaned against the doorframe as Kimberly helped Jacob into a red and white striped shirt and a pair of blue jean overalls. Jacob thanked his mother before snatching his penguin and running from the room. Kimberly shook her head with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's so hyper." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "I feel like I just got through running a routine on the balance beam."

Billy chuckled as he walked further into the room to sit beside Kim. "He's a cute little bugger though. Oh, and speaking of balance beams, how was your first day back?"

"Great." Kimberly grinned. "The girls really missed me. I'm glad Kerri was there to cover for me while I was under watch and everything."

"No kidding. So, Jason told me you were **cordially **invited to Neveah's christening this afternoon."

Kimberly sighed as she leaned back on her elbows. "Yep. Collin called me a few days ago asking if I could be there to support him. I really don't want to go and support the love child that was spawned from his infidelity with Katherine but he begged me to come. I had to say yes to get him to shut up."

"That sucks."

"Hey, it's not all bad. At least the little girl's cute."

"True. Would you like me to watch after Jacob while you're gone?"

"That sounds great Billy. Thanks a lot, for everything that is. I feel like I get in the way being here."

"Kim, you aren't. And besides, I enjoy having you around. It's like we're a little family, even though we aren't."

"Don't get me wrong Billy, you're a good looking guy and all, but you're not my type."

The two of them burst into a fit of laughter as Billy stood from the bed and headed towards the door. "Same goes for you." He said, pausing at the doorway. "I'll go lay Jake down in the living room so you can get ready for the Christening service."

"Right. Thanks."

"No problem."

Kimberly smiled at Billy as he disappeared from the doorway. As soon as she was alone, she allowed her smile to fade as her thoughts turned back to the convent where Tommy was looking after Grace. How were they doing? It had been two weeks since she'd seen either of them and she was really starting to miss them.

With a heavy sigh, Kimberly stood from the bed and walked over to the closet to retrieve a dress. She flipped through the hanging clothes on the rack as she assessed each outfit mentally, none of them meeting her tastes. Finally, she found a dress two outfits from the back, and pulled it off the rack to admire it.

Being that it was February, it was still cold out, so the dress was perfect for the occasion. It wasn't a thick, heavy dress, but it would definitely keep her warm. The dress was a dark blue and it was made of a stretchy material, kind of like a nice, long-sleeved shirt. The dress did have long sleeves that flared out at the ends and when Kimberly put it on, it would stop halfway above her knees. There were two small loops on the sides of the dress that held a silver chain-like belt to compliment the dress. Kimberly smiled as she slid the closet doors closed and set the dress on her bed.

"Shoes…" she said quickly as her eyes began scanning the room for her black, knee-high, heeled boots. Kimberly spied the boots in the corner behind her suitcase that she'd yet to unpack from witness protection. She smiled as she walked over to the corner and grabbed the boots to toss them over by the bed. "I wonder if I left my silver earrings in my suitcase?" she wondered aloud as she crouched down and unzipped the suitcase.

Clothes spilled out of the bag as soon as there was room for them to move and some of them tumbled onto the floor. Kimberly began pulling things out of the bag as she searched for the sandwich bag she'd stuck the earrings in back at the safe house. She smiled after thirty seconds of digging when her hand ran across the clear plastic of the bag and she pulled it out. Kimberly raised an eyebrow when she spied a slip of paper in the bag where her earrings and other jewelry were located. She opened the bag in a swift motion and pulled the paper out as she stood to her feet, still holding the sandwich bag in her fingers.

A phone number had been scribbled on the slip and a smiley face was drawn next to it. Kimberly looked at the area code and realized it was similar to that of the convent in Reefside. "Tommy?" she wondered as she slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. After studying the paper for a few more minutes, Kimberly called for Billy who appeared seconds later.

"Something the matter Kim?"

"Can you bring me the cordless phone?" she asked, eyes never leaving the paper. "I found a number and I wanna see who it belongs to."

Billy nodded as he went off to retrieve the phone. He came back in record time and passed it to her before heading back downstairs.

Kimberly's hands were shaking as she dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. Her heartbeat suddenly increased as nervousness took over her. The phone rang five times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice came through the receiver, smooth like velvet. Kimberly's face lit up at the sound of the person's voice.

"Tommy?" she smiled into the phone. There was a pause on the other side of the line before an answer came.

"Kim? Is that you?" Kimberly squealed before going into a fit of laughter. Tommy's laugh came through the phone as he laughed along with her. "It is you." Tommy said, a smile evident in his voice. "I'd recognize that laugh anywhere."

"I'm so glad to be hearing your voice." Kimberly admitted. "I've really missed you."

"Yeah, I miss you too. I see you finally found my number?"

Kimberly nodded before answering. "I'm just now emptying my suitcase." She admitted. "I found it in my bag of jewelry. Did you slip it in there when I wasn't looking?"

"Of course. I am an agent after all. I have to be sneaky every once in a while." The two of them laughed again before silence overtook the conversation. Kimberly decided to be the one to break it.

"How's the healing process going? Are you feeling okay? And what about Grace? How is she? Does she miss me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tommy laughed. "Too many questions at once Kim."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It's just that I've been so worried about the two of you since I'm not there and all."

"Well, no worries. I'm fine and healthy. I've gone to the doctor regularly for checkups and they took me off my pain meds last weekend. I'm doing great. And as for Grace, she's fine. She doesn't cry too much like I thought she would and she sleeps a majority of the time. Oh, and just so you know, she doesn't mind drinking formula at all."

Kimberly giggled. "I'm going to get her soon, I promise. I've got a plan in mind of what I'm going to tell everyone. Hopefully, things will turn out fine. And when I get her…I guess…you can take off on your leave of absence."

Tommy grew quiet on the other side of the line. "Yeah, about that…"

"What's wrong?"

Tommy sighed heavily. "I'm no longer a part of the FBI."

"What?" Kimberly grew silent too at the news. That was the last thing she'd expected to hear. "What in the world happened? Did they fire you because you got hurt protecting me?"

"No. An agent came by to check up on me because I hadn't left the safe house and they found me with Grace and started asking questions. They ended up figuring out that she's your daughter and since they had no knowledge of your pregnancy during all this, they found out that I'd lied about it. They told me either I inform the authorities about Grace or I'd lose my job. I refused to tell anyone about the baby, so they let me go."

"Oh Tommy," Kimberly said, suddenly feeling guilty, "I didn't mean for you to get fired because of my secret. This is all my fault."

"No Kim, don't be sorry. I'm actually okay with this. I can finally settle down and do low level work. Maybe I'll become a police officer or something?"

Kimberly smiled. "You're always so optimistic." She complimented him.

Tommy and Kimberly talked for ten more minutes before Neveah's christening crossed Kimberly's mind.

"Tommy, I really love talking to you and I wish we could talk some more, but I have to go."

"Really? Why?"

"Long story. I'll tell you about it some other time. Give Grace a kiss for me and take care."

"I will. Bye Kim."

"Bye."

Kimberly sighed as she ended the call and tossed the cordless phone onto her pillow. She stood to her feet as she ran a hand through her hair before taking off towards the shower. After all, she couldn't go to a church smelling like she'd just woken up.

**One Hour Later: Christening Service**

Kimberly smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress with her hands before pushing the giant wooden doors of the church open. She stepped into the stone-walled church quietly and looked around in shock. No one was in the sanctuary like she'd expected them to be. With a shrug she walked further into the sanctuary and took a seat on a pew in the third row from the front. She looked around the sanctuary and smiled. The room was lit by several candles and the stained glass windows were shining in little rays of light from the sunset outside the church. Bouquets of flowers had been placed towards the front of the church and there was a small pillar set at center in front of the pulpit where a wooden tub of water had been placed for the evening's Christening. Kimberly smiled as thoughts of christening her own daughter filled her head. It was on her "to do" list for when she brought Grace home from the convent.

Kimberly jumped from her thoughts when she heard the wooden doors opening behind her. She looked over her shoulder and sighed as Collin stepped into the room. No one was with him. Just her luck.

"Aah," he said with a warm smile as he walked over to her, "you made it."

Kimberly forced a smile as she turned her head away from Collin and focused on the wooden bath resting on the pillar at the front of the church. "Yep." She said quickly.

"I'm so glad you're here Kimberly, really I am. It means so much to me."

"Why? She isn't my daughter. I have no connection to the girl in any way, other than the fact that she's my son's step sister."

"Speaking of our son, where is he?"

"Billy's watching him. I didn't want to bring him here today. He's a little wound up."

"I see." He said as he took a seat beside her. Silence overcame the two of them briefly before Collin spoke again. "I'm sorry." He said.

Kimberly turned her head towards him as she raised an eyebrow. "You're…sorry?" she said. "About…?"

"I want to have a fresh, clean start." He admitted. "I…left you a voicemail on your phone a few months ago saying the same thing."

"I never got it. I was in witness protection. I couldn't exactly have a phone on me."

"I realize that." He said. "That's why I'm telling you this now. Kimberly…what we had was great. It was very special to me and I'm always going to cherish the time we spent together. But now, our time to be together has passed. I've found love in Katherine. We have a beautiful baby girl, a wonderful home, and an undying love for each other. I'm happy with her and I'm ready to move on. Are you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kimberly said with a look of disgust. "I've been over you for months Collin. The second you told me about sleeping with Katherine and getting her pregnant, you lost me. I've long since moved on and for your information…I care about someone just as much as you care about Katherine."

"What?" Collin said with shock written across his face. "Who? And since when did you even have time to fall in love with someone?"

"Like I have to explain myself to you." Kimberly snapped.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Cause it's none of your business."

"Oh, this is just great." Katherine's voice came from the back of the sanctuary. Kimberly and Collin looked up and spied Katherine walking into the sanctuary cradling Neveah safely in her arms as the priest and the rest of the Christening service's guests filed into the room. "I leave you alone for five minutes with her and you're already arguing."

"We aren't arguing dear," Collin reassured her, "we're just having a…heated discussion."

"Well extinguish the flames right now. This day is all about our precious baby girl right now. Not about you and your ex."

The priest stared at the couple amused as he made his way to the pillar. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the pew. Collin stood from his seat and looked Kimberly over. She really did look amazing. Perhaps she was trying to get to him. She knew he loved the dress he was wearing and he loved it when her hair was wet and wavy even more. He sighed as he shook his head and walked to the front of the church to stand beside his fiancé and their daughter.

Kimberly folded her arms across her chest as her eyes moved to the front of the church. A man and a few other people sat down beside her as the priest began the services.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began as he stared out at the congregation with a broad smile on his face, "I am so happy to see so many people here today to witness the Christening of baby Neveah Marie Ignalis. Will Neveah's parents, Katherine Analie Hilliard and Collin Edmond Ignalis, please bring the child forth and will this child's godparents, Tanya and Adam Park, also step forward. If the grandparents of this little girl would also like to be present at this time, please come forth now."

Members of the congregation watched admiringly as Tanya and Adam stood from their seats and walked towards the front of the church to stand with their goddaughter. Mr. and Mrs. Ignalis came forth as well as well as Katherine's mother. When no one else stood to their feet, Katherine nodded, encouraging the priest to continue on with his ceremony. He cleared his throat before beginning the ceremony.

"Whether we receive this sacrament as infants or as adults, Christening is the church's way of celebrating and enacting the embrace of God."

Katherine stared down at the baby in her arms with a smile on her face. The little girl's eyes were closed as she slept peacefully, unaware of the momentous occasion that was going on around her. Katherine looked up at Collin who was smiling at the baby lovingly before allowing her gaze to fall back upon the sleeping child.

"Katherine? Collin?" the priest said in a firm, direct voice. "What name do you give your child?"

The two parents stare at each other with a smile before turning back to the priest. "Neveah Marie Ignalis." They say in unison.

"What do you ask God's church for Neveah Marie?" he questioned.

"Christening." They responded.

"You have asked to have your child Christened and by doing so, you are accepting the responsibilities of raising her in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty as Neveah Marie's parents to raise her in keeping with God's commandments as God taught us. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"We do."

"Very well." The priest smiled as Neveah's eyes slowly slid open. Katherine smiled down at the little girl who smiled back up at her mother. "I will now ask the godparents to step forward." The priest continued. Tanya and Adam did as told and smiled at the priest.

Katherine looked up at her best friend and her husband and smiled at them. However, her eyes caught sight of Mr. Ignalis standing behind them, a smug expression on his face. Katherine raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, demanding an answer with her eyes. Mr. Ignalis motioned his head towards the baby before turning to look at Kimberly who was watching the ceremony from her seat. Katherine's stomach tied up in knots. Was he going to reveal her secret in the middle of the ceremony?

"Please give Neveah Marie to her godparents." The priest instructed. Katherine found it hard to move for a few seconds as her eyes remained locked with her future father-in-law's who had an amused look etched into his face. Katherine sighed nervously as she walked towards Tanya and carefully placed her daughter in the woman's arms. Tanya smiled at the little girl as she began moving in her arms.

"Hi goddaughter." Tanya said quietly as Adam helped Tanya adjust her arm. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Adam was always so kind and caring. Tanya was lucky to have a husband like him.

"Godmother?" the priest spoke. "Are you prepared to help Collin and Katherine in their duty as Christian parents?"

"Yes." Tanya said with a proud smile.

"Godfather? Are you prepared to help Collin and Katherine in their duty as Christian parents?"

"Yes." Adam replied with a smile.

"Will the grandparents of Neveah Marie please step forward?"

Mr. and Mrs. Ignalis did as they were told as well as Katherine's mother. They all took a step forward and stood on both sides of Tanya and Adam. Mr. Ignalis's chest began to move with a silent laugh as he locked eyes with Katherine again. Katherine's looked between him and Kimberly nervously as her legs suddenly began to tremble beneath her.

"Do you three, as the only living grandparents of Neveah Marie, respect your children's decision of bringing up your child in the ways of Christ?"

"We do." They all spoke in unison.

"Mr. Ignalis?" the priest spoke. "Do you-"

"Before you finish your statement father, there is something everyone needs to know about this little girl."

With that being said, Katherine internally flew into a panic. Next thing she knew, the word had begun spinning around her as her body collapsed against Collin.

"Oh my God!" Collin gasped. "Katherine? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

The congregation began to murmur as Collin and Ms. Hillard desperately tried to get the blonde to regain consciousness. A woman in the back of the church stood to her feet quickly as she jogged towards the group of people at the altar. "Excuse me." She said pushing past Mr. Ignalis. "I'm a doctor. Let me through."

Katherine's mother looked up and smiled with relief as she recognized her niece. "She is a doctor." She said. "Let her through."

After thirty more seconds of trying to get Katherine to respond, her eyes fluttered open as her pupils moved around, trying to focus in on her surroundings. Collin helped her over to one of the altar's steps and helped her to sit down. Several people stood from their seats as the rushed over to the mother to check on her well-being.

"Are you alight?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Give her some room you two." Katherine's cousin, whose name turned out to be Dana Mitchell, commanded.

"I-I'm fine, okay?" Katherine stammered as she rested her hand against her head. "I just got a little dizzy."

"You're color's awful." Mr. Ignalis said, his smirk returning. "Perhaps you should take her to the hospital to give her a complete physical?"

Katherine's eyes widened at the mentioning of a physical. "Look, really, I'm fine. I…just haven't gotten too much sleep lately and it's really hot in here." Katherine tugged at the collar of her blouse to air off her chest a little.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Dana asked routinely.

"N-no." Katherine said as she moved her gaze to the floor. "I was…a little preoccupied this morning, getting my daughter together for the day and I forgot to grab a bite to eat."

"I have a little something to snack on from the diner." Tanya said. "Would you like to nibble on that?"

"But what about the Christening service?" Katherine asked worriedly.

"We'll take a short recess." The priest decided. "Everyone can linger in here or out in the dining hall. We'll resume the service in twenty minutes." Several people stood and began to file out to the dining hall while a few remained behind in the sanctuary. Kimberly was one of those few.

"Let's go grab that food." Adam said to Tanya. Tanya began looking around, realizing that she still had Neveah in the arms. She smiled when she spotted Kimberly sitting on a pew staring, uninterestedly, at the situation.

"Kimberly?" she called out to her with a smile on her face. "Would you mind taking her?"

Kimberly's eyes widened with surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. "Um, sure." She said, breaking into a smile. Tanya walked over to Kimberly, making Katherine's eyes widened as Kimberly stood and took the little girl from Tanya's arms. She and Adam disappeared seconds later as Kimberly smiled at the infant in her arms. "Hey there Neveah." She said with a bright smile. The little girl broke into a smile at the sound of Kimberly's voice. "That was scary wasn't it?" Kimberly cooed to the little girl. "Yeah. But don't worry. Mommy's okay."

At the mentioning of the word "mommy," Katherine leaned forward, prepared to stand up. Collin, however, wasn't about to let that happen. His arms pushed against Katherine's shoulders to keep her seated. "I'm fine." She protested. "Really."

"Katherine," Dana said, "Mr. Ignalis is right. Why don't we get you to a hospital and run a few tests?"

Katherine's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Kimberly played with the little girl that was now in her care. "I'm not going to the hospital and that's final." She snapped at her cousin. Everyone stared at Katherine in surprise, all except Mr. Ignalis who was more than humored by the panic-stricken "mother."

"Look sweetheart," Collin said calmingly, "just calm down. We're only trying to help you."

"I am calm." Katherine said, trying to keep her anger down to a minimum. "It's everyone else that's making a fuss."

"Darling, Dana isn't fussing about this. She's a doctor for Pete's sake. And if she says you need to go to a hospital, you need to go to the hospital."

"He's right you know." Her mother pointed out. "We need to keep you healthy for Neveah's sake."

"If one more person tells me what I should or should not do, I am going to scream." Katherine managed to get out in a calm voice. "My daughter is not christened yet. That is why we're here." Katherine looked up as Kimberly rocked Neveah to sleep, humming a gentle lullaby to the child. "What the hell is she doing holding my baby?" she snapped as she stood to her feet quickly.

Kimberly looked up as Katherine glared daggers at her. "I was just trying to help." Kimberly said.

"This isn't the Red Cross Kimberly." Katherine snapped as she gently took the baby from Kimberly.

Kimberly felt her heart ache like it did a few weeks ago when Neveah was pulled from her arms. She didn't want to let the child go.

"Hi princess." Katherine smiled at the child, relieved that she was out of Kimberly's arms. "Can we get this show on the road please?" she said as she turned back to the priest. Collin and everyone stared at Katherine in disbelief of the behavior she'd just displayed.

"Don't you want to eat a little hun?" her mother asked worriedly. Just then, Adam and Tanya had walked back into the sanctuary carrying one of Rocky's to go bags.

"No." she said. "I'll eat after the service. Let's get this service going again."

Adam leaned out the door as he called out to all of the guests who'd retreated to the dining hall. Slowly, they all filed back in and seven minutes later, the service was ready to go again. Kimberly sighed as she took her seat again and stared at the service as she focused more so on the baby than on her parents. Dana smiled at her as she took a seat beside her instead of walking back to her previous seat.

"Will you please give the child back to her godparents." The priest instructed.

Katherine held Neveah tight as she stared at the man in disbelief. "Again? Can't we just skip straight to the water stuff? The important part?"

"My dear," the priest said, slightly offended by her rudeness, "this is a sacrament. Everything is important."

"Yes," Mr. Ignalis commented, "we don't want to rush the service do we Katherine? This **sacred **service?"

Katherine swallowed hard as she shook her head. Tanya stepped forward as Katherine lowered her daughter into the woman's arms.

"Why don't you sit down Katherine?" her mother suggested.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just fine."

"Now, where were we?" the priest said, ready to get back on track.

"You'd just asked the grandparents if they were ready to fulfill their duties?"

The priest looked at all three elders present with a raised eyebrow. "We do." They responded in unison.

"Very well then." He smiled. "Neveah Marie…my dear child…The Christian community welcomes you with great joy. I now trace the sign of the cross on your forehead." the room was silent as the priest did as he spoke. "And I invite your parents and godparents to do so in turn."

"Ooh," Mr. Ignalis said, his infamous smirk returning, "she'll be safe now, won't she Katherine?" Katherine shot him a warning glance before looking back at her baby.

"Brothers and sisters, let us ask the Lord Jesus Christ to look lovingly on this child who's about to be Christened and her parents, God parents, and all who are witnesses here today. Please, hear our prayers."

Just then, the sanctuary doors slowly creaked open, unnoticed to anyone but Katherine. Katherine's eyes moved up and widened as she spied Julia standing in the doorway wearing a pale pink dress with two pigtails hanging loosely over her shoulders. Julia smiled at Katherine as her eyes rested upon the ceremony occurring at the front of the church.

"Lord, hear our prayer." The entire congregation replied.

"Amen." Julia said quietly to herself.

"And through this sacrament," the priest continued, "we renew our grace of Christening in each one of us."

Kimberly's eyes widened as the word "grace" left the priest's lips. "Grace…" she whispered softly as tears began to fill her eyes. Kimberly suddenly stood to her feet before quickly rushing out of the sanctuary. Collin watched worriedly as she disappeared through the giant wooden doors. Katherine raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and focusing on her child yet again.

The priest dipped his hands into the tub of water before approaching Tanya and Neveah. "I now Christen you in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit." He said with a smile.

**Outside**

Kimberly shivered as she stepped out of the church and onto the steps of the church. She was glad to be leaving that service. Once inside her car, she pulled her glove compartment open and took hold of her cell phone. She dialed a number quickly and held it up to her ear, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" Tommy's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Tommy, it's Kimberly. I'm coming to get Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I really liked this chapter. I thought it was nice that Tommy's voice was finally heard again and I loved the whole Christening service with Mr. Ignalis taunting Katherine. Again, sorry to those of you who aren't all about religion, but it's only going to be mentioned in this part of the story. It isn't going to be a continuous thing, I swear lol Well, now that the story's been updated, all that's left for you to do is to review. So, you go ahead and do that and wait patiently for the next update. See you soon guys!**


	37. Adoption

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm uploading another chapter already and I know you all are excited. I know for a fact that I'm going to have a lot of happy readers for this chapter, so I'm gonna hurry up and do my disclaimer so you all can read and find out why lol**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, I don't own the entire plot/main idea for this story. That's credited to the writers and producers of the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. All made up characters, scenes, and parts of the plot that I changed are credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Adoption"<strong>_

Tommy paced back and forth through Sister Teressa's former office as he cradled Grace safe in his arms. Ever since Kimberly had called him three hours ago, he couldn't stop worrying about her. What had possessed her to drive and pick up her daughter all of a sudden?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the office door flew open revealing a tired-eyed Kimberly. Her face washed over with relief as she quickly made her way over to Tommy. "Tommy." She smiled.

"Hey there." He grinned. "I take it you want to hold your daughter?" Kimberly nodded and held her arms out as Tommy gently placed the little girl in her arms. "Hey there sweetheart." She cooed excitedly. "Mommy's missed you so much."

Grace began moving restlessly in Kimberly's arms as Kimberly slowly rocked the child to calm her. After a few minutes, Grace was fast asleep.

Kimberly walked over to Sister Teressa's office chair and took a seat as she sighed heavily. "That was some drive." She groaned.

"Yeah." Tommy commented. "I can only imagine how fast you were going. You made it here three hours after you called me and as I recall you mentioning, Angel Grove is four hours away from here."

Kimberly laughed. "You caught me." She smiled. "I did 90 all the way here."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to drive that fast?"

"Don't worry too much about it Tommy. I'm here and I'm safe. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess so. So…what made you want to come and get Grace all of a sudden? You weren't ready to get her during our conversation earlier."

"Let's just say…I was inspired." Tommy raised an eyebrow as Kimberly sighed. "I was sitting at Neveah's christening service and the priest…he mentioned the word grace and it made me think of my Grace."

Tommy nodded. "You were just reminded of her."

"Yeah. I've really missed her. I've…missed you too Tommy."

Tommy smiled as he walked over to the two of them and knelt down beside them. "I've missed you too." He said. "I miss keeping you out of trouble."

"Well, I haven't gotten into any since I went back home. Speaking of home, aren't you gonna be heading home now that I've decided to take Grace?"

Tommy rubbed the back of his head as he gave her question some thought. "I'm not really sure what to call home at this point." He said. "I did live in an apartment here once upon a time but I sold it when I joined the FBI. I was always off on missions all the time so I really didn't find the need to make payments on a house or apartment that I wasn't even staying in."

"So where are you gonna live now that you're out of the FBI?"

"I guess I can stick around in Reefside. It's my hometown and one of my old buddies from high school might let me crash at his place for a while."

"Nonsense." Kimberly said in a motherly tone. "You won't be doing that. You can just stay with me."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You can come and live with me in Angel Grove until you get back up on your feet again. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just making a suggestion."

Tommy nodded. "I understand, but aren't you making a broad statement there? Last I checked, you were living with your friend…Billy was it?"

"Yeah, but I won't be staying with him for much longer. My mom has a guest house across town that she stays in when she comes home from Paris. She's giving me permission to live there with Grace. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fully equipped kitchen, and everything. Besides, we've had plenty of practice living together over the past eight months."

Tommy laughed. "You've got me there."

"So? What do you say? Are you gonna come and stay with me in Angel Grove?"

Tommy stared at Kimberly as stared at him with hopefulness in her eyes. "Yes." He smiled. "I'll go back with you."

Kimberly squealed as she wrapped an arm around Tommy's neck as her other arm held Grace. "I'm so happy you said yes." She exclaimed.

"You really miss me that much?"

Kimberly nodded slowly. "Yeah. Let's just say…I'd gotten used to having you around all the time and when you were gone…things just weren't the same. I felt like I did when I had to leave all of my friends and family behind. It's like I lost a piece of me."

"Yeah. I felt the same way when you left with Officer Park."

Kimberly smiled as she grabbed hold of Tommy's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Well, now we're going to be together again. I'm really glad."

Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kimberly's cheek in a quick kiss. Kimberly's cheeks burned from the contact as they reddened into a deep, crimson blush. "W-what was that for?" she stammered nervously.

"For being you." He smiled.

A thought suddenly crossed Kimberly's mind that made her nervous. "Then…can I give you something too?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, his interest spiking. "Will I like this present?" he wondered aloud.

"I sure hope so." She smiled, suddenly gaining a slightly hint of courage. Kimberly tilted her head slightly as she leaned toward Tommy and pressed her lips against his, allowing her eyes to slide closed. Tommy was shocked by the kiss at first, but he slowly melted into it, finally happy that one of his desires had finally been fulfilled. Their lips moved against each other slowly in a rhythm that sent their heads spinning with a whirlwind of emotions. Tommy leaned forward, forcing Kimberly to lean back and wrap her free arm around his neck as he took control of the kiss, their lips speeding up. The two of them remained in that position for a while, enjoying each other's presence as they finally released all of their pent up feelings they'd been harboring for each other all those months.

Their kiss was cut short when Grace started whimpering in Kimberly's arms. The two of them pulled apart quickly as they began to catch their breath. Tommy leaned back against the desk as Kimberly stared down at him with a smile on her face.

"So?" she said in between breaths. "Did you like my gift?"

Tommy smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He admitted as he closed his eyes.

"Believe me," Kimberly said, "I know what you mean." Grace started crying making Kimberly smile. "I think somebody's hungry." She giggled.

Tommy pointed to the corner of the desk. Kimberly's eyes followed his finger and she nodded when she spied a baby bottle filled with formula. She grabbed the bottle quickly as she popped the cap off and popped it into her child's mouth. Grace's cries stopped immediately as her lips moved in a sucking motion as she guzzled down her meal. Kimberly smiled as she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling to continue to steady her breathing.

"Are you hungry?" Tommy asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't stay and eat at the reception."

"Well, what do you say we head back to the safe house so I can pack the rest of my things? And if you promise not to start any fires, you can get started on making grilled cheese."

Kimberly giggled. "Deal." She smiled. "That actually sounds good right about now. We can eat, sleep, and head for Angel Grove in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy said, standing to his feet. He walked over to Kimberly and pushed her bangs away from her forehead so he could kiss it gently. "Let's go then."

Kimberly nodded as she stood to follow him towards the tunnel.

**The Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine smiled at Neveah as the little girl drank from the bottle that Katherine held with her fingers. The little girl had had a busy day and when they'd gotten home and after she'd been bathed, she'd demanded a meal. Katherine leaned back in the rocking chair as she rocked her and the infant in a slow rhythm. Her rhythm was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out with a roll of her eyes. No response was received. Instead, the door opened as Mr. Ignalis stepped into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hello dear." He greeted her.

Katherine felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the older man. "What on earth do you want?" she spat. "You are the last person I want to see right now."

"Oh, come on Katherine. You aren't still mad about earlier today are you?"

"Yes, I am. You almost revealed my secret in front of a church filled with people! How can I not be mad?"

"You're playing a big game right now my dear. You should fold while you've still got the chance."

"I'm not backing out of this. I've come too far to turn back now. Besides, can you imagine the consequences of telling Collin and Kimberly about Neveah? My wedding is next month and the last thing I want to happen is for my wedding to get called off and for me to get thrown out on the streets to wind up with nothing. Most importantly, I don't want to see Collin and Kimberly get back together."

"No one wants to see that disgusting display happen."

"Then why did you try to blow my secret earlier?"

"Relax Katarina. I wasn't going to blow your secret. I was just toying with you for the heck of it."

Katherine glared at him before turning her attention back to Neveah. "You can see yourself out." She said. "I want to be left alone."

"I don't think that's gonna happen."

"And why not?"

"Because my dear, you have a visitor downstairs."

"Who?"

Mr. Ignalis left the room without bothering to answer her question. With a growl, Katherine stood to her feet, careful not to remove the bottle from her daughter's mouth. She stormed out of the nursery and to the top of the stairs where she paused. Rocky was standing at the bottom of the steps staring up at her with a straight face.

"Rocky?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." He said. "Tanya told me what happened at the christening service earlier. Why didn't you eat anything?"

Katherine shrugged as she walked down the stairs to avoid eavesdroppers. "I was far too busy this morning to eat." She said. "I was fine but my nerves got the best of me during the service. Everything's alright now though."

"Glad to hear it. Sorry that I couldn't make it to the service."

"It's alright Rocky. You have a restaurant to run. I know it can interfere with personal things sometimes."

Rocky shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so."

Silence over came the two of them as Katherine nervously shifted her weight to her other leg to poke her hip out to the side.

"So," Rocky said, bringing up a new topic, "you're obviously still getting away with your little secret."

Katherine shushed Rocky. "Be quiet." She snapped. "I don't want anyone to hear you."

"Katherine, you were ready to tell Collin the truth a few weeks ago when I talked to you about this before and suddenly, you changed your mind. Why?"

"Kimberly pulled up." She sighed as she took a seat on the stairs, still holding Neveah and the bottle. "I saw her and Jason pull up as I was prepared to tell him and I suddenly had doubts. If Collin finds out about what I've done, he'll leave me in a heartbeat to try and be with her again."

"Why would he want to be with Kimberly again?"

"Because Neveah's her-" Katherine stopped herself mid-sentence at realization of what she almost revealed.

"Neveah's Kimberly's what?"

"I didn't mean to say that." Katherine lied. "What I meant to say was that Neveah's the only thing keeping the two of them apart. When I got pregnant with…my baby…that's when Collin decided to leave Kimberly for me. That's why I took losing my baby so hard. When I miscarried…I began thinking of why Collin was with me. He felt obligated to take care of me and our child so he left Kimberly. I couldn't risk having him run back to her."

"And like I said on New Years, why are you with someone that you can't trust? You deserve to be with someone who will love you fully and completely regardless of whether or not there's a baby in the picture."

Katherine stood to her feet. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I'm gonna go put Neveah to bed. Will you please just go?"

"Katherine wait. I'm sorry. Why don't you…tell me about the christening service? Did it go the way you planned, other than the fainting part?"

Katherine smiled. "Yeah. Kimberly left halfway through the service, which made things even better. My little girl was christened and…her real mother got to watch."

"Huh?"

"Remember how I told you about Julia? The…baby's mother."

"She was there?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah. I'd mentioned the christening service to her and she showed up. Even though she isn't the one raising Neveah, she's still her daughter. I felt she had a right to look in if she wanted to."

"That was…thoughtful of you. Did she stay and see the baby."

"Nope. As soon as the service ended, she'd ducked out and disappeared. She did tell me that she didn't want to be a part of the baby's life."

"What if she changes her mind about all this?"

Katherine shook her head. "She won't. This baby's mine now. She had her chance."

"Whatever. Look Kat, I've gotta get back to the diner. Tanya's shift is ending soon and I've gotta be there to handle things."

"I understand. Bye Rocky."

Rocky said his farewells before exiting the mansion. Katherine sighed as she walked back up to the nursery. "That was a close one." She whispered as she laid Neveah in her crib. She sighed with relief as the sound of Rocky's motorcycle engine revved up and sped off. "I almost revealed something terrible. I've got to watch what I say around people."

**Safe House**

"I've missed this place." Kimberly admitted as she and Tommy sat on the couch chowing down on their fresh grilled cheese. "It sort of feels like my home away from home. If I could pick this place up and move it to Angel Grove, I would."

Tommy laughed. "Good luck with that idea."

Kimberly smiled. "I can't wait for you to meet all of my friends. I've told them so much about you. Jason wants to meet you the most."

"Jason? Isn't that the guy you said is your brother?"

"Not by blood but he's my brother in every possible way. I love Jason so much. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Sounds like a nice guy. Why are you with me and not with him?"

Kimberly giggled at his question. "Because, I don't care for Jason in that way. The way I…care about you."

Tommy smiled at her confession and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That makes me feel better."

Suddenly, Kimberly's cell phone began to ring. She held a finger up to Tommy as she answered it. "This is Kimberly." Kimberly's expression turned into one of irritation. "What do you want Collin?"

"Is that any way to say hello?" Collin's voice came from the other side. "I was worried about you so I wanted to call and check up on you. You ran out in the middle of the christening service and I haven't seen or heard from you since."

"What are you? My babysitter? I don't have to tell you where I'm going."

"I feel as though I deserve some sort of explanation. You were a cordially invited guest and you ran out of the ceremony. What gives Kimmie?"

Kimberly wrinkled her nose in disgust as Collin used her old nickname. "I'm adopting a baby." Kimberly blurted out. Tommy started choking on his grilled cheese as Kimberly revealed her plan.

"What did you just say?" Collin's voice came from the other side of the line. He was obviously shocked by her confession. Tommy nodded in agreement. He too wanted to know what Kimberly was talking about.

"You heard me." Kimberly said with no fear in her voice. "I adopted a baby today."

"How in the world is that possible? The christening service started a five this afternoon and all adoption agencies, as far as I know, are closed by that time."

"I spoke to an agent last week." Kimberly lied. "We went over all the details, I got to meet the little girl I'm adopting, and yesterday was the day I went and filled out all the paper work. I was told that I was to pick the child up at six p.m. from the hospital today and I'd forgotten about it until the middle of the christening service."

"Do you have any idea how stupid this idea sounds? Come on Kimberly, enough with the jokes. What were you really doing?"

"I just told you Collin. I picked up my adoptive daughter today."

"When did you decide to adopt? You were in witness protection up until two weeks ago. Did you just suddenly decide that you were going to adopt a child? It's ludicrous I tell you."

"Well, I don't care what you think. What's done is done Collin and if you don't believe me, I'll bring the baby by and show you! I have adopted a beautiful little girl named Grace whose mother gave her up after her worthless husband left her for another woman. I'm doing that poor woman a favor. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go check on Grace. I'm taking her to the doctor's office tomorrow so I can get her checked out."

"Kimberly, wait."

"Nope. Goodbye Collin."

Kimberly hung up her cell phone and tossed it over onto the bed as she growled. "I hate him." She said as she slammed her dinner plate onto the coffee table. "He makes me so angry!"

"Now, don't take offense to this Kim, but your story is pretty farfetched. I mean, it's a good idea claiming that you adopted the child, but being that this is such short notice, who's gonna believe you?"

"Who cares? I'll eventually be able to add more to Grace's pretend background story but for now, this is all I've got to work with. I need to take my little girl home Tommy. I want her safe with me. I love her so much and I haven't even spent much time with her yet. You've gotten to have all the fun."

"Fun? The only time this child is fun is when she isn't crying and isn't dropping bombs in her diaper."

Kimberly laughed as she looked over the arm of the couch where Grace was sleeping peacefully in the carry car seat on the floor. "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of all that now. Oh, wait a sec! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"You get to meet Jacob tomorrow!"

Tommy smiled. "Sounds great Kim. Look, it's going on eleven now and I'm kind of tired. Ready to turn in?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah. We'll worry about the dishes in the morning."

Kimberly walked over to the bed she'd grown accustomed to sleeping in and plopped down with a thud. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Tommy retrieving blankets to lie out on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing the pull out couch. What else would I be doing?"

Kimberly shook her head as she patted the empty space beside her. "You can sleep here if you want."

"Are you sure Kim? I mean, I know we're starting to open up to each other more about our feelings and all, it's just that I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Never." Kimberly said. "When you were lying her beside me that night when I had that terrible nightmare, I'd never felt more at peace. Let's just say, you're my protector from all nightmares and everything that tries to harm me."

Tommy smiled as he crossed the room and sat beside her. "Fine then." He said. "I'll stay here and protect you."

Kimberly smiled as she laid down, snuggling into her pillow. Tommy cut the lights off and lay beside her, draping an arm over her to hold her close.

"Goodnight Tommy." She smiled as she began to drift off into dreamland.

"Night Kim."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! There was a little drama with Kat and Rocky but there was plenty of fluff and a KISS with Tommy and Kim so I know someone's got to be happy about that lol Well, if you'd like to review, feel free and review. Then, sit tight and wait patiently for the next chapter. Till next time guys!**


	38. Meet my Friends

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. I'm back with the next chapter and I know you're happy that I'm updating for the third day in a row. Just like old times, huh? Lol This chapter basically covers Katherine's wedding planning and Tommy's introduction to the former Power Rangers so I know you guys are gonna be pleased with that little detail. Just a quick heads up: the next chapter is gonna jump ahead a month so be prepared for that. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, the main idea for this plot and some of the scenes were inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_ **so the credit for the story's main idea can be credited to the writers and producers of that particular storyline. As for all made up characters, ideas, and the parts of the plot I changed, that can be credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Planning"<strong>_

Tommy felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he and Kimberly walked up the pathway of Billy's home. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and made sure his hair was intact as they neared the door. Kimberly spied the ex-agent moving about nervously beside her and giggled.

"Nervous are we?" she teased him as she gripped Grace's carrier tight.

"Yeah." Tommy admitted. "This is my first time meeting your friends and I wanna make a good impression."

Kimberly giggled as she stood on her toes to plant a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about it Tommy. They're going to love you."

Tommy smiled as Kimberly pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked Billy's door. "Hello?" she called out as they walked into the house. "Guys? Are you here?"

The two of them could hear the patio door close in the kitchen followed by approaching footsteps. Billy appeared seconds later with a bright smile on his face. "You're back." He said. "It didn't take you that long to get here at all."

"Nope." Kimberly smiled back as she switched Grace's carrier to her other arm. Billy smiled in awe at the tiny infant that lay in the carrier, her little brown eyes looking around the house in wonder.

"Is this the infamous baby Grace?" he asked as he leaned over and wiggled a finger in front of the baby. Kimberly nodded as Grace's tiny fist closed around his finger.

"Yes. This is my daughter that I've been working so hard to protect." Kimberly giggled. "Oh, and this is the former Agent Oliver." Kimberly turned to Tommy and motioned her head towards Billy, encouraging him to introduce himself. Billy took his finger from Grace and extended his hand. Tommy took it and shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to be able to put a face with a name." Tommy laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Kimberly's told me so much about you. I can't thank you enough for keeping her safe."

"It wasn't a big deal."

Kimberly leaned to her right to peer into the kitchen. She could see Jason standing at the grill on the other side of the glass doors. "Is everyone out in the yard?" she smiled.

Billy nodded. "Yep. We've all been waiting for you and your guest to arrive. I guess it's time we let everyone know you're here."

"Come on Tommy." Kimberly smiled as she placed her free hand in his. "Let's go meet everyone."

**The Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine stifled a yawn as she and Collin stared at the photo book in front of them. They had been interviewing wedding planners since seven that morning and boredom was beginning to take over.

"I was thinking we could go with an island theme for the reception." The woman spoke. "Tiki torches, tropical beverages, shish kabobs, fabulous decorations like flowers and planted palms-"

"I don't want an island theme for the reception." Katherine cut her off. "I'll have enough tropical time during my honeymoon. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Winter wonderland?" the woman asked, unsure of Katherine's potential reaction. Just like the previous suggestion, Katherine shut it down.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You can leave now. Please send the next planner in."

The woman thanked the couple before exiting the room, photo book in hand. Collin sighed as he turned to his wife. "Katherine, that's the tenth planner you've sent away. We're never gonna find one at this rate."

"Maybe we should forget finding one? I can plan the wedding myself."

"When will you have the time? We have Neveah to worry about and I don't want you to stress yourself out."

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't we have a planner give us a few simple options? The reception can still be a beautiful, momentous occasion, but we don't have to throw in so many fancy things. The wedding will be held at the church, I'll talk to Father Matson later on today. As for the reception, it can take place in the church's dining hall. Actually…why don't we have the reception at the youth center? I can have the planner spruce it up a bit and we can find a DJ and everything else we'll need."

"Are you sure darling? If you'd like, I can rent out the grand ballroom at the Mountain View Hotel. It's enormous and I can only imagine what a professional decorator can do with the place. I want the best for you darling."

"That does sound nice." Katherine said, giving his idea some thought. "Let's do it. We'll rent out the ballroom and have the wedding ceremony and pictures at the church. We can work on the order of service later."

"That sounds wonderful darling." Collin looked towards the door and motioned for Colleen, who was also present, to let in the next planner.

**Billy's House**

When Kimberly stepped through the patio doors, Trini squealed at the sight of the baby carrier in her hand. She bent over and took the little girl out in a swift, careful motion and cooed as she played with her feet.

"She's so pretty." She complimented. "Congratulations mama."

Kimberly smiled at her friend. "Thank you so much." Kimberly allowed her eyes to look over everyone in Billy's yard. Jason, Billy, Aisha, Zack, and Trini were the only ones present.

Aisha raised an eyebrow as she pointed at the baby carrier. "Since when were you pregnant?" she asked questioningly. "Please don't tell me that-"

"You guys," Kimberly interrupted, "I didn't have the time to tell all of you when I was rushed off into witness protection. I was pregnant with Collin's child when put into hiding."

"Seriously?" Zack asked with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "That's crazy."

"If I had told the commander about my pregnancy, more extreme measures would've been taken to keep me safe. Also, I never told Collin about my pregnancy. He still doesn't know."

"And why not?"

"Zack, I don't want another one of my children to be brought up by an Ignalis. It's too late to save Jacob but I'm not going let the same thing happen to Grace. Now, do you all promise to keep your mouths shut about all this?"

"Of course we will." Aisha said quickly. "I've always hated the guy anyways."

"So, we're gonna keep her secret," Jason said, "but how are you going to explain the baby's sudden appearance? No one besides Billy, Trini, and I knew you were pregnant before you left."

"I'm going to tell everyone I adopted her. I haven't developed a full back story, but I'm sure Tommy won't mind helping me come up with one."

"Tommy?" Everyone said. Kimberly nodded with smile as she turned her head to the man at her side. She was surprised no one had noticed him before then.

"You guys, this is Tommy Oliver. He was my bodyguard during the whole Zeke ordeal and…he's going to be living her in Angel Grove."

"So, you're the guy who protected my little sister?" Jason asked, turning his attention away from the grill.

"Yes."Tommy said with a nervous nod. "I'm so glad to finally meet all of you. Kimberly told me so much about you all back at the safe house."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Jason smiled as he walked over to Tommy. The two of them shook hands and smiled at each other. Tommy could tell they were going to be great friends.

"Impressive muscles." Trini complimented as she looked Tommy over with interest. "Work out much?"

Tommy blushed nervously. "I have to keep in shape. I am a martial artist after all."

"That's so cool! Jason's a martial artist too. Perhaps you could spar sometime?"

"Making play dates for your future husband?" Zack joked. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Well, if Tommy's going to be living here, he's gonna need to make some friends." Trini pointed out. "I'm giving him the perfect opportunity to do just that."

"Well, he helped protect Kimberly," Billy said, "and that makes him a friend of mine."

"I'm down with that." Jason added. "Welcome to the family Tommy."

Kimberly smiled as everyone came over to greet the former agent. Things were getting off to a great start.

**Rocko's Diner**

Katherine sighed as she pushed the glass doors of Rocky's diner open. She looked around at all the customers in the room. Perhaps coming during a lunch rush wasn't a good idea.

"Kat?" she heard Tanya call from her left. Katherine turned and smiled at her friend as she skated over from near the bathrooms. "Ordering take out today?"

Katherine shook her head. "I want to talk to Rocky about my wedding."

Tanya stared at her wide-eyed. "Why on earth would you want to do that? Do you honestly think he's gonna come? You're marrying someone he hates."

"I know that." Katherine groaned. "Please, don't remind me. I was just wondering if he could cater my wedding."

"Why on earth would you want diner food at your wedding? Collin's family is loaded. I'm sure he can find a more promising catering service that'll deliver lobster, steaks, and shrimp cocktails. Wouldn't you prefer a more extravagant meal?"

"We've already hired a professional bartender to handle the drinks, so no worries there, but Rocky can prepare a fancy meal you know. He doesn't just make burgers, fries, and chicken fingers. Back when we were still dating, he used to prepare meals to impress me. His lasagna was to die for and don't get me started on his steak. He's an amazing chef and since he probably won't attend my wedding, the least he can do is cook for me."

"And what makes you think I wanna prepare steaks for hundreds of guests?" Rocky's voice came. Katherine and Tanya turned around as Rocky approached them, swinging a dish towel about.

"Hey Rocky." Katherine greeted quietly as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I take it you overheard?"

"Oh yeah, I overheard. You want me to cater for your wedding?"

Katherine smiled. "I do. It would mean so much to me. I could have a catering business prepare the meal, but no one's cooking compares to yours. Will you please do this tiny little favor for me? Collin will pay you for catering and he'll give you money for the supplies."

"I don't want that jerk's money."

"How else do you expect to pay for all the needed materials? Sure, you could use money from your restaurant but that wouldn't be very smart. You have the perfect opportunity to use someone else's money, why don't you take it?"

Rocky sighed. "Fine. Is there anything else the princess desires?"

Katherine and Tanya stared at Rocky in shock. "Rocky," Tanya said quietly, "she's not asking you to be her servant. She's asking you to cater a wedding."

"I got that much Tanya. Look, just leave me a few menu options and I'll talk to my assistant chef and we'll get everything together. I'll see you later. I've got to get back to work, and if Tanya wants to keep her job, she'll do the same."

Rocky walked off, leaving the two of them behind.

"That…went well." Katherine said.

**Billy's House**

"After I was sure he'd fallen asleep, I crept out of the bathroom and tried to find clothes." Kimberly giggled as she told her friends one of her witness protection stories. "Tommy woke up and cut the light on right when I'd grabbed his shirt and that's when he found out my little secret."

"Dude, that's cold." Zack laughed. "You locked her in the bathroom with no clothes? Hilarious."

"It wasn't that funny to me." Kimberly pointed out.

Tommy and Zack's laughter grew. "If you hadn't tried to escape as much as you did, I wouldn't have gone to such extreme measures." Tommy pointed out.

"Well Kim," Jason smiled, "he put you in your place. You two obviously started getting along after that night."

Kimberly smiled as she grabbed hold of Tommy's hand. "Yeah. We did."

Trini raised an eyebrow at her best friend before pointing at the two of them. Kimberly smiled with a nod. Trini squealed as she passed Grace to Aisha. "We're going to the kitchen right now." She announced as she jumped up and grabbed Kimberly's arm, tugging her back into the house.

"Trini, what's going on?" Kimberly asked as Trini slid the patio door shut.

"You're dating Tommy?"

"Yeah." Kimberly said. "That's why I nodded when you silently asked me. Why'd you tug me inside to ask me about it?"

"Because Kimberly, I'm ecstatic! Tommy seems like a very nice guy and he's such a gentleman. He's going to be much better to you than Collin ever was."

"Now wait a second Trini. Collin wasn't always the way he is now. Once upon a time, he did care for me and I did love him. That I won't deny. But what I had with him is dead and gone and Tommy has filled the empty space he left behind. He makes me happier than Collin ever did and he cares about me. He's…going to be living with me."

"What? So soon?"

"We've had plenty of practice. After all, we did live together for eight months at the safe house. We'll be fine."

"But Billy-"

"I never said we were living here. My mom's given me permission to live in her vacation house across town. There are three rooms so Grace and Jacob will have their own places to sleep. We'll be a little family."

"And…Tommy doesn't mind helping you raise another man's kids?"

Kimberly shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Not at all. He's grown pretty attached to Grace since he's been taking care of her for the past two weeks. He loves that little girl. And as for Jacob, I'm sure they'll get along great. I can't wait for him to get here."

"Well, Tommy makes you happy and everyone seems to like him. I guess…I approve of your new found romance."

Kimberly squealed as she hugged her best friend. Trini did the same, hugging her back.

Their hug was cut short as Billy's doorbell rang, pulling the two of them apart. Kimberly walked to the door and opened it. She internally began to panic when she came face to face with Collin.

"C-Collin!" she stammered. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Dropping off our son. What else would I be doing here?"

"I thought Ignacio was going to drive him here?"

"Something came up so I decided to bring him. Ooh, I think I smell barbeque. Is Jason grilling?" Collin stepped into the house and began to make his way into the kitchen. Trini glanced out the glass doors and spied Grace lying in Aisha's arms. She ran outside quickly to warn everyone who had arrived.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kimberly asked.

"To say hello to everyone."

"No one wants to see you. Why don't you just leave Jacob here and be on your way?"

"Kimberly, you're acting quite rude. Why can't I…" Collin's sentence trailed off when he spied Aisha holding a little girl out in the yard. "Whose…baby is that?" he wondered aloud.

"That's the little girl that I adopted." Kimberly said quickly. "I told you about the adoption yesterday, remember?"

"Right. Do you mind if…I see her?"

"Yes, I do mind. She's sleeping right now and I don't want you to wake her."

"Now that's absurd. Just let me see her."

"Excuse me?" Tommy's voice came from the patio doorway. "I believe the lady said no."

Kimberly smiled as Tommy stepped into the kitchen. She sent a grateful nod Trini's way as she stepped in behind him.

"Who are you?" Collin asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. I'm going to assume that you're Collin?"

Collin nodded with a proud smile. "Collin Ignalis." He said as though it were a grand title. "I don't believe we've met. I was informed that this was a gathering for Kimberly's friends. Why are you here?"

"You see, I am a close friend of Kimberly's. Closer than close actually, so it's only natural that I was invited here. I don't recall your name being a part of the guest list."

Collin glared at Tommy as Kimberly watched the scene amusedly. The three of them turn towards the door as Colleen stepped inside holding Jacob's hand. At the sight of his mother, Jacob squealed and ran towards her. Kimberly crouched down and caught him with open arms.

"Hey buddy." She giggled. "Are you ready to spend the rest of the week with mommy?" Jacob nodded his head excitedly. "Well Collin, I have my son. There's no other reason for you to be here. You can see yourself out."

"Wait a sec Kim." Collin said reaching out to grab her arm. Tommy stepped in front of Kimberly protectively and gently pushed Collin's arm away.

"You may go now." He said with a look of protection in his eyes. "Let's head back outside Kim."

Tommy placed a kiss on Kimberly's cheek as they headed out into the yard leaving Collin behind in the kitchen. Collin stared after them wide eyed. Had he really just seen that?

"Why are you still standing there?" Trini asked. "Get out now."

Collin nodded as he turned to follow Colleen out of the house. "Is something the matter?" Colleen asked as they approached the limo.

"Yeah. Kimberly's got this whole new life that I know nothing about. She's adopted a child and…she's moved on with someone else. It's like…she's starting a new life."

"Not to be rude, but isn't that what you wanted her to do?"

"Yeah but…I never thought she'd actually do it. And as for the adoption thing, something…doesn't seem right."

"Maybe the baby belongs to that man? He and Kimberly could be more serious than you think."

Collin shrugged. That was a strong possibility. "Let's get back to the mansion quickly. I have…a little research to do on this Tommy Oliver."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter! I feel like there could've been more added, but I'm busy studying for finals so I've got to end things here. Remember, the next chapter is going to jump ahead one month, so keep that in mind when you read it. The next chapter will be posted soon. Maybe even tomorrow? So review and wait patiently for the update. Till next time guys!**


	39. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. It's time for the next update and once again, it's a lot sooner than my updates from the previous weeks so amen to that lol Remember, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter takes place a month after the events in the previous chapter. How much has changed in a month? Not too much, but some. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, the main idea for this story was taken from the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. As for the made up characters, scenes, and parts of the plot I changed, that can be credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dirty Little Secret"<strong>_

A month had passed since the events in Billy's kitchen and everything seemed to be working out perfectly. Trini and Jason had set a date to be wed in November, Aisha and Zack had long since returned to their homes, and Tommy was fitting in nicely with his new friends.

Out of everyone he'd met, he and Jason got along the best. They'd hung out several times since first meeting and they were starting to become really good friends. You couldn't tell they'd only known each other for a month. It seemed like they'd known each other for years.

As for Kimberly, she'd been managing to convince everyone that Grace was her adopted daughter. Tommy agreed to allow everyone to believe the child was his and that Kimberly agreed to help raise her. The story was believable to everyone, even Collin, so her secret had managed to be kept safe. Still, Kimberly couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to everyone. Every day she pondered how things would turn out if she were to reveal Grace's true heritage. Would everyone hate her for lying?

As these thoughts passed through Kimberly's head, she was sitting on her front porch feeding her daughter her latest meal. She smiled at a few kids that were busy playing in the streets. She'd heard one of the boys shout that he was the Red Ranger which made her smile. Power Rangers hadn't been seen in Angel Grove for three years, yet they remained a constant thought in people's minds.

Kimberly looked up when the front door swung open. Jacob ran out the house squealing with laughter as he ran from Tommy who was chasing after him laughing with each step. Kimberly giggled as Tommy grabbed Jacob and swung him up into the air, tickling his sides.

"Gotcha Jake." He smiled. "Thought you could out run me did you?"

Jacob nodded as Tommy finished his tickling fest. Tommy set the boy down on the front lawn and smiled as he ran over to the bushes and started pulling off the tiny leaves.

"I see Grace is hungry again." Tommy called out as he turned to Kimberly.

Kimberly smiled back at him as she nodded once. "When isn't she hungry?" she laughed. Kimberly spied her son pulling leaves off her bush and frowned. "Jake, don't pull the leaves off mommy's bush. That isn't nice."

Jacob turned around and grinned at his mother as he dropped a handful of leaves onto the ground. Tommy jogged over to Jacob and scooped him up into his arms as he walked up the steps of the porch.

"Look at your hair." Kimberly laughed as she pointed at the messy curls that were sprawled out on the boy's head. "You look like a little lion."

Jacob growled like the king of the jungle making Kimberly and Tommy laugh. Tommy suddenly smiled, as an idea hit him. "I think I have something that can help with the mess of curls on his head." He said as he walked through the screen door.

Kimberly looked at her son and raised an eyebrow as she smiled. "I wonder what Tommy's got for you Jake?" The little boy started jumping up and down excitedly as he too wondered what kind of gift Tommy had for him.

Tommy emerged from the house a few seconds later with a hat in his hand. It was a black baseball cap with golden FBI letters on it. Jacob smiled bright as Tommy bent over and stuck the hat on the boy's head. Kimberly smiled at her son as he hugged Tommy's leg.

"Thank you." The little boy laughed as he released Tommy's leg.

"No need to thank me little guy." Tommy laughed. "It's a good fit for you. And you wanna know a secret?"

"What?" Jacob asked with a toothy grin.

"Now that you have that hat, you're an official FBI agent."

"Really?"

"Really."

Jacob hugged Tommy's leg again before running off into the yard to play again. Tommy and Kimberly laughed as Tommy made his way over to the porch swing Kimberly was on to take a seat.

"That was really sweet." Kimberly complimented him. "You know, he's never gonna take that thing off."

Tommy smiled. "I figured as much. He's a good kid."

"He really looks up to you. He talks about how cool you are every night when I'm tucking him in. He talks about you more than his own father. That's a definite plus."

"Speaking of his father, he called a little while ago. He wants to make sure Jake's tux fits to see if the alterations turned out okay."

"Oh yeah. The wedding is rapidly approaching." Kimberly rolled her eyes as she pulled the empty bottle from her daughter's lips. Tommy took the empty bottle as Kimberly positioned the little girl for her burping. "As soon as they say their "I dos," Jacob's gonna have, dare I say, two mothers in his life. I wish I had full custody of the boy so I'd never have to look at Collin's stupid face again."

Tommy nodded. "That guy really gets under your skin."

"Actually…It's my fault he bothers me in the first place. Maybe…if Grace really was your daughter by blood instead of his…I wouldn't be so…stressed out around him. Every time he comes around to get or drop off our son, I'm terrified that he'll figure out the truth. Sometimes, I wonder if things will be better if I'd just tell him."

"You've got to make that decision for yourself. Do you want him knowing he has another child or would you rather keep up this charade?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Collin may belong to a despicable family of killers and thieves…but he is a good father. I've been selfish with this whole situation, keeping Grace away from him simply because of the things his father does. I'm starting to realize…that I've been unfair during this whole ordeal."

"So tell him."

"But what about you? You're the only father Grace knows and everyone looks at you as her father. Are you…sure you wouldn't miss the title?"

Tommy smiled as he kissed her cheek reassuringly. "Kim, don't worry about it. I'll still see her as my daughter whether Collin knows the truth or not. You just do what you feel is right."

Kimberly pondered Tommy's explanation as Grace released a tiny burp. Perhaps she should tell Collin the truth?

**St. John's Holy Chapel**

Katherine stared at her reflection in the mirror as Tanya placed her tiara onto her head. Tanya squealed happily as she clasped her hands together.

"What do you think of my work?" she asked as she smiled admiringly at Katherine's reflection.

The tiara that had been placed on her head was placed neatly upon a head filled with golden spiral curls that were bumped up in the back. Glitter had been added lightly to the curls, making them glow beautifully against the light shining through the church's windows and a veil was attached to a silver comb that held her bumped up curls in place. It fell down her back and onto the floor. Katherine's face had been powdered and prepped for the afternoon's events. Her eyebrows had been plucked; her eyelashes coated with mascara, her eye shadow a light, powdered gold, and her lips a deep shade of red. Katherine's wedding dress made Tanya smile brightly at its beauty. The gown was strapless, but it was custom made, making it hug Katherine's chest perfectly to wear it wouldn't slide off. Her breasts seemed fuller in the gown, a quality Katherine desired when she'd spoken with its designer. The gown hugged the curves of her midsection, framing it perfectly, as a crinkled design decorated the mid-section of the gown. The bottom began right at her waist line and it flowed downward, spilling out onto the floor. The gown was breath taking and it made Katherine seem even more beautiful than she already was.

"You look stunning." Tanya complimented as she hugged her friend. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride."

"Are you kidding?" Katherine laughed. "I can name several brides that have looked better than I do. You didn't look too bad on your wedding day."

Tanya laughed as she unplugged the curling iron that had created the masterpiece on Katherine's head. "Are you kidding? Compared to you, I looked like I'd dressed up for Halloween. You, on the other hand, look like the princess you are."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're totally pulling off your bridesmaid dress Miss Maid of Honor."

Tanya smiled as she twirled around for Katherine to admire the dress she'd picked out. The dress Tanya wore hugged all of her curves and it covered her feet. It was a dark, golden yellow that complimented her skin tone fairly well. Her hair was its usual mess of raven curls that stopped on her shoulders where the spaghetti straps of the dress were positioned.

"Thanks." Tanya smiled. "You picked out wonderful bridesmaids dresses. Now, let's find your bouquet and head towards the sanctuary. It's time for the bride to make her grand entrance."

"Wait a sec. Where's Neveah? Kristy had her earlier and she never brought her back."

"She's with Collin at the altar." Tanya reassured her as she picked up Katherine's bouquet of wildflowers. "She's been placed in the white bassinet at the front of the church, just like you wanted her to be. Are you ready to do this thing?"

Katherine smiled, relieved that everything was going according to plan. "Time for me to get married."

**Sanctuary**

Katherine smiled as Jacob began walking down the aisle towards his father, the couple's rings lying on a beautiful gold-fabric pillow. He walked with his head held high and a smile as he made his way towards his father. The flower girls walked behind him, throwing little red rose petals about, following their routine from the rehearsal. When they reached the front of the church, the organist began playing the introduction to "The Bridal March." Katherine took a deep breath to calm her nerves before forcing a smile onto her face. The giant, wooden doors slowly opened as the congregation stood to their feet. When Katherine was revealed on the other side of the door, the audience began to murmur with approval at the sight of the beautiful bride. Collin stood at the altar, a bright smile on his face as he stared at his bride lovingly.

Katherine began to walk down the aisle, in step of the march being played on the organ. She moved forward at a steady pace, her eyes never leaving her future husband. When she reached him, he held his hand out and smiled as Katherine took it acceptingly and stepped up beside him. They stared at each other lovingly before turning to the priest.

The ceremony went by at a steady pace and next thing Katherine knew, it was time to say the "I dos."

"Katherine?" the priest spoke with a smile. "Do you take Collin Edmond Ignalis to be your husband for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Katherine turned to look Collin in the eyes. "I do." She smiled.

"Collin?" the priest said, turning to the male. "Do you Take Katherine Analie Hilliard to be your wife for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Collin stared at Katherine as he bit his bottom lip. He then sighed as he looked up to meet Katherine's eyes. "I do not." He said calmly. The audience began to whisper about the groom's answer.

"What?" Katherine said. "Why!"

"I'm sorry Katherine but I'm leaving you for Kimberly."

"You can't do this Collin." Katherine said quickly as she grabbed his arm. "We have a child together. Look at our beautiful daughter lying in that bassinet."

"Now, come on Katherine." A voice emerged from the rear of the church. "You know very well that isn't true."

Katherine felt her face pale as the air drained from her lungs. Doctor Sun was standing at the back of the church, a serious look on his face. "That child is not yours."

Collin turned to Katherine with a raised eyebrow. "She's not?"

"Of course she is!"

"Wrong again Katherine." A female voice came. Katherine looked up and gasped as Julia stepped into the sanctuary. "Neveah belongs to me. I gave birth to that little girl."

"We aren't out of surprises yet!" another voice came.

Katherine felt her head starting to spin as Kimberly stepped into the church carrying Grace. "Collin has two daughters. Neveah…and Grace."

"What are you talking about Kimberly?" Collin asked. "That's…my child?"

Kimberly nodded but stopped as Doctor Sun placed a hand on her shoulder. "Correction my good man. The baby in Kimberly's arms belongs to Julia."

Panic flew across Kimberly's face as Julia took the little girl out of her arms. "Then who the hell has my baby?"

Katherine's eyes darted to the bassinet where Neveah lie asleep. She ran towards the bassinet and scooped the little girl out as she held her to her chest.

"There's your daughter." Doctor Sun pointed. "Right there in that woman's arms."

"You stole my baby!" Kimberly shouted.

"Give her to me now Katherine." Collin commanded. "This game ends now."

"You stole Kimberly's baby?" Tanya said, disgust coating her words. "What kind of woman are you?"

"Can't you see?" Rocky shouted as he stood from the front pew. "The woman's insane. Get her!"

Everyone began crowding Katherine as she backed into a wall, clutching her daughter with all her might. "Stay away from me!" she shouted as tears began flowing down her cheeks. "Neveah's mine!"

"Looks like your secret wasn't so safe after all." Mr. Ignalis's voice cackled through the shouts of the crowd.

"She's my daughter!" Katherine screamed.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine gasped as she sat up quickly, awaking from the nightmare she'd just been a part of. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to calm down, reassuring herself that it had all been a dream. When she allowed them to slide open again, she was relieved to find herself in the living room with a blanket draped over her legs. She must've dozed off and Colleen had covered her up.

Katherine stood onto wobbly legs as she made her way towards the bathroom to splash water on her face. She then returned to the living room and smiled at Neveah's bassinet beside the couch. She peered inside and gasped when Neveah was nowhere to be seen.

Flying into a panic, she ran from the room and began looking for the little girl. When she reached the greenhouse, she stopped. Collin was walking around the room filled with plants as he talked to Neveah who was in his arms looking around the room in wonder. Katherine could catch words of his conversation as he talked about the beautiful plants in the room.

Relieved that her daughter was safe with her father, Katherine turned and walked back towards the living room. Upon entry, her face fell when she spied Mr. Ignalis standing in the center of the room.

"Something spooked you?" he said, his evil smirk working its way onto his face.

Katherine pushed her way past him as she grabbed the blanket to fold it up. "What's it to you?" she snapped.

"Ah Katarina. You're letting your dirty little secret eat away at you. You should…let it out before it's too late."

"That will **never **happen. I won't let it."

Mr. Ignalis released a low chuckle before making his way out of the living room, leaving Katherine alone with the remnants of her nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. I hope all of you liked it. So, go ahead and leave me a review. Then, sit tight and wait patiently for the next chapter. Till next time guys!**


	40. Going to the Chapel

**Author's Note: ****Hello everybody. My laptop's finally fixed which means I now have my outline back for this fanfic. Now, I can update and I know you're all happy about that little factor. Before I begin this chapter, I do need to discuss something with all of my readers because this little issue was brought up in both private messaging and in some people's reviews.**

**This story is a "romance/drama" genre. Drama means there's going to be a lot of issues and problems. Therefore, this story is going to drag from time to time. I've already cut chapters out but this story is still going to be pretty lengthy. If you think things are filled with drama now, just wait. Okay. Now we can skip to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, the plot of this fanfic was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, all parts I changed and created myself are my property.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Going to the Chapel"<strong>_

Katherine released a heavy sigh as she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her nerves were really starting to get the best of her and she was starting to have doubts about her wedding. That terrible nightmare she had a few days ago still had a terrible hold on her, and the fact that she looked exactly the same as she did in her dream, scared her. Still, she had to admit, she was a very beautiful bride.

"Ooh, look at you." Tanya said admiringly as she stepped into the changing room. "My hairstyling looks amazing with your gown. How are you feeling miss bride-to-be."

Katherine giggled nervously as she spun around on the swivel chair to face Tanya. "Honestly, I'm scared."

"I understand Kat, but don't worry. Most people are a little nervous on their wedding day."

"That's the thing though Tanya. I'm not nervous at all. I'm completely terrified."

Tanya looked her best friend over. In spite of the beautiful gown she was wearing and the amount of beauty-enhancing makeup she had on, she was pale and shaking with fear.

"Honey, what's the matter? I've never seen you like this. Not even when the teller at Macy's tells you there aren't any heels left in your size."

Katherine took a deep breath to calm herself as she looked down at her trembling hands. "Something's going to go wrong today Tanya. I just know it."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I had…a nightmare a few nights ago, and I'm afraid it's going to come true."

Tanya approached the pale bride and knelt down to her level to look her in her eyes. "Kat, don't focus on the negative aspects of your dream. Focus on the here and now. You look drop-dead gorgeous in an overly-priced wedding gown, your hair looks like it's been professionally done, you have one of the most expensive weddings in the state right now, and you're about to be married to a handsome rich man who loves you with all his heart."

Katherine sighed again at Tanya's words. "Part of me believes you, but the other part of me feels that I'm getting my hopes up too high. I've thought about what Collin and Kimberly had so many times before. I mean, what if he really isn't over her Tanya?"

"Kat-"

"No Tanya, let me finish. Every time he talks to me about her, his face lights up whether it's an insult or a compliment. When he talks with Jacob about her, there's a longing in his eyes and his words are coated with love. No matter how many times I ask him if he's over her, he always claims he is."

"Katherine, that's a sure way to ruin your relationship." Tanya admitted. "Just leave it alone. Try not to focus so much on the past and look towards your future. If you ask me, I say the future's looking bright for you. You're going to be married, rich, and living in a mansion with your husband and little girl. You're gonna have to life others dream of having. Now, what do you say we finish getting you together so we can get this wedding started?"

"Okay." Katherine smiled. Tanya bore an identical grin as she helped the blonde to her feet.

**Kimberly's House**

Kimberly stared down at Grace with a loving gaze on her face as she finished dressing the infant. She had dressed the girl in a pale-pink, long-sleeved shirt beneath a pair of magenta overalls and put her feet in a pair of frilly, white socks inside a little pair of dress shoes. She had brushed her chocolate locks down smoothly and placed a pink headband on her tiny skull with a pink bow attached to it. The little girls smiled tiredly at her mother as she played with her feet.

"Well, well, well." Tommy's voice came from the doorway, making Kimberly look up. "Look at that pretty little baby."

"Isn't she just adorable?" Kimberly asked as she lifted the baby from their bed. "Even though I'm not going to enjoy attending this wedding, I wanted her to look a little festive."

"So, you're planning on telling Collin the truth then?"

Kimberly nodded and sighed as she set Grace gently into his arms to continue getting herself ready. "I feel like it's the right thing to do, no matter how much I don't want to tell him the truth. I think I'll pull him aside during the reception and tell him. I don't need him making a scene in front of everyone."

Tommy smiled. "How very thoughtful of you."

Kimberly giggled as she walked over to the walk in closet and began searching for her flowered maxi dress and strap-on, brown sandals.

**Church**

"The wedding's starting in minus two minutes." the wedding director's voice boomed outside the changing room door. "Are you ready Katherine?"

"Just about." Katherine called out from inside the room as Tanya sprayed another coat of hairspray onto her hair.

"Your bouquet is at the sanctuary door." the director explained. "I will pass it to you as soon as the bridal march starts, just like we practiced yesterday. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right." Katherine replied as the woman's heels clicked away.

"And, you're done." Tanya exclaimed as she placed Katherine's tiara on top of her head. Katherine turned to the full-body mirror in the corner and smiled at her reflection.

The tiara that had been placed on her head was placed neatly upon a head filled with golden spiral curls that were bumped up in the back. Glitter had been added lightly to the curls, making them glow beautifully against the light shining through the church's windows and a veil was attached to a silver comb that held her bumped up curls in place. It fell down her back and onto the floor. Katherine's face had been powdered and prepped for the afternoon's events. Her eyebrows had been plucked; her eyelashes coated with mascara, her eye shadow a light, powdered gold, and her lips a deep shade of red. Her strapless wedding gown hugged her chest tightly, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it wasn't going to fall down. Her chest looked very plump and full behind the mid-section and the gown spilled down to the floor beautifully. She looked truly breath-taking.

"Well Kat?" Tanya said with a smile as she placed the hairspray can on the vanity. "How are you feeling? Still scared?"

Katherine shook her head before turning to Tanya. "I'm ready to get married."

"That's my girl." Tanya smiled as she hugged her friend tightly. The two of them pulled away from each other and Tanya ran to the door and opened it for the bride. Katherine stepped through the doorway and made her way down the hall with Tanya.

When they reached the sanctuary doors, the wedding director was speaking to everyone. Apparently, the groom had just made his way into the sanctuary.

"Are we starting?" Katherine asked with a smile. Everyone turned around and began gasping and murmuring excitedly at the appearance of the bride.

"Well," the director spoke, "don't you look like a million bucks."

"Yes she does." her cousin Dana admired her from her place beside the groomsman who she was to walk down the aisle with. "You look beautiful Katherine."

"Thanks Dana." Katherine said with a blush. "You look amazing too."

"Alright." The director said. "It's time for the maid of honor and her escort to make their way down the aisle."

Tanya smiled as she approached her escort. The ushers opened the double-doors as the beautiful notes of Celine Dion's "My Heart will go on" filled the hallway. Tanya flashed a smile at Katherine before turning to face forward and smile at the congregation as she and her escort made their way into the sanctuary.

After Tanya walked in, the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle, followed by Katherine's two little nieces as the flower girls, then Jacob carrying the rings on a fluffy gold pillow.

"Are you ready?" the director asked with a smile as Katherine smoothed out the remaining wrinkles in her gown. The blonde nodded as she held out her hand to take the beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. The ushers closed the double doors as Katherine took her place behind them.

"Do I look okay?" Katherine asked as anticipation began building in her chest.

"You look amazing." the director complimented her. "Now, take a deep breath and put on your best smile. It's time for you to make your grand entrance."

Katherine did as instructed and took her deep breath. The doors swung open as the beginning of the "Bridal March" began to play. Katherine smiled as she was revealed to the awaiting congregation. Everyone smiled and voiced their approval of her appearance as she stepped through the opened doors in step with the beat of the song.

Katherine looked up at Collin and the rest of the wedding party that was positioned at the front of the church. Collin stared at her in memorization. She truly was beautiful and the expression on his face proved it. He smiled at his bride lovingly as she made her way towards him.

Just as Katherine made her way past the last three pews at the front of the church, she spied Kimberly standing with Grace out the corner of her eye. Katherine's stomach knotted at the realization she was there. Kimberly was cuddling her "daughter" to her chest as she watched Katherine make her way down the aisle. Katherine's smile began to waver as she looked back to Collin.

His hand was outstretched to her when she finally reached him. She set her hand in his gently, letting him take it and he pulled her carefully up to stand beside him. He kissed her cheek lovingly before the two of them turned to face the priest.

"You may be seated." the priest spoke to the congregation. Everyone did as they were told and took their seats, temporarily causing a commotion. The minute silence was heard again, the ceremony continued on.

The priest pulled a bible out from behind him and smiled at the congregation. He then looked towards Mr. Ignalis who was seated on the front pew holding Neveah while his wife sat beside him.

"It wasn't too long ago that that beautiful little girl lying within her grandfather's arms right there was dedicated in this church, and now, we are uniting her parents in the sacrament of holy marriage. This is a joyous, blessed celebration. Today, we are uniting Collin and Katherine. Katherine, I think the holy mother is smiling at you now. She knows what you've done to bring this new family into being."

Nervousness coated Katherine's features at the priest's words. For some reason, she could feels someone's eyes resting heavily on her back. Mr. Ignalis coughed at the priests words, making her shoot him a warning glance over her shoulder.

"So please," the priest continues, "join me in prayer as we ask Mary to bless Collin, Katherine, and their beautiful young daughter. Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord be with you. Blessed art thou among women and blessed are the fruit of the womb Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners now in the hour of our death. Amen."

During the time of this prayer being said, Rocky was standing on the other side of the sanctuary doors staring at Katherine in pity. He shook his head as he walked away from the doors. "Good luck Katherine." he said in a low voice. "You're gonna need it."

"Let us be subjects to one another beneath Christ." the priest spoke inside the sanctuary. "This does not mean Katherine must obey Collin or that Collin is the boss, but it means that we must check our egos at the door." Katherine and Collin smile at each other at his words. "The apostle Paul said that love is one of the greatest gifts from God. This love is a powerful weapon against those parts of human nature that would pull us apart. Let God and that beautiful little girl of yours pull you to higher ground. Choose love over hate, joy over sorrow, life over death.

Dear God, please hear our prayers for Collin and Katherine who have come here to be united in holy matrimony. Like all couples, they've had their ups and downs on their path to this happy day. Please, help them to increase their faith in you, our Lord, and in each other. Guide them to deal with each other with love, compassion, and honesty."

At his words, a flashback enters Katherine's mind.

**Flashback**

"_I have a plan Doctor Sun and it's gonna have a happy ending."_

"_My God." Doctor Sun said as he stood up from the chair. "Did you plan all this?"_

"_Well…sort of. I only recently found out that Kimberly was pregnant. When she went into witness protection, no one but a few of her friends knew. I overheard them talking about her pregnancy and I was furious. How could she keep something so important from Collin? That baby in that crib belongs to him and he has every right to raise that little girl. Which is why I want you to give her Julia's baby and let me keep hers."_

**End Flashback**

Katherine took a shaky breath as the priest spoke again. "Are you ready for more?"

Katherine glanced around the room nervously, her eyes resting on Mr. Ignalis holding Neveah, her eyes darting back to her husband, and her eyes coming to rest upon Kimberly and Grace a few pews behind them.

Tanya raised an eyebrow at Katherine, wondering why she hadn't asked the priest to continue yet.

Katherine swallowed hard before turning her head back to the priest. "Yes, I'm ready." she said breathlessly as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Collin smiled at her lovingly as he passed her a tissue he just happened to have on it. Katherine smiled through her tears of guilt and dabbed her face.

"Dear God, through this couple, this family, we ask that you bless them and bless your church. We ask you through Jesus Christ or Lord, through with you, the Holy Spirit lives forever. Amen."

The priest closed his bible in a swift motion and set it on a table behind him before turning back to the couple. "And now, will you bow your heads with me and reflect as this song celebrates the marriage of Collin and Katherine as it has celebrated marriages for hundreds of years."

Everyone in the church bowed their heads as the sound of bells start ringing throughout the sanctuary in a beautiful toll. Katherine looks up as everyone else's heads remain bowed. The toll was very beautiful, but it wasn't enough to take her mind of the heavy guilty that was burdening her heart.

As the toll of the bells softens, everyone looks up. Katherine looks behind her and passes her bouquet to Tanya before turning back to Collin and placing her hands in his as they smile lovingly at each other.

"And now, I must ask a question that I hope is rhetorical." the priest jokes. "If there are any here present that know of just cause why these two must not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence answered the question, earning a smile from both Katherine and Collin. However, a voice appears seconds later that scares Katherine stiff.

"I would like to." a smile voice comes from the rear of the church. Everyone looks up and turns around and gasps as a teenage girl, dressed in a baggy jean dress with two brown pigtails and glasses appears through the doorway. She shuffled nervously to the center of the aisle and looked down at the floor. Katherine felt fear in the pit of her stomach as she stared at Julia.

"Who is this girl?" Collin asked Katherine who was glancing back and forth between the two of them nervously.

"I-I just wanted to say that Katherine's been very good to me." Julia stammered nervously as she felt all eyes on her.

"You know that girl?" Collin asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"I, uh…" Katherine said hoping that this nightmare would end.

"Wait a second, I know her." Collin said in realization.

"You do?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was that girl I saw standing in the doorway during the Christening service. I've also seen her working at a gas station in Reefside. What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I-I'm sorry." Julia said.

"You're sorry? Why the hell are you interrupting my wedding?"

"Don't scare her Collin, please." Katherine said calmly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kimberly stood from her seat with Grace in her arms and placed a hand on Julia's shoulder. "Come sit with me sweetheart." she spoke quietly. "This isn't the time to talk. You can talk with them after the ceremony's ended."

Katherine glared daggers at Kimberly. Look at her trying to be the hero.

"This woman's right my dear." a deep voice came from the congregation. Katherine felt her skin pale when she spied Doctor Sun standing from the congregation to help Kimberly lead Julia to the pew.

"Doctor Sun?" Collin whispered to Katherine with a raised eyebrow. "What's he doing here Katherine?"

"I-I don't know." Katherine stammered as she felt her skin pale. What a nightmare this wedding was turning out to be. "I didn't invite him here. Now can we please get this show on the road?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing too important." Katherine claimed. "I'll talk to you about it later.

Collin glared at her, not buying her story. "You tell me why Doctor Sun's here and tell me why that girl's here. Now."

Katherine sighed as she quickly came up with an explanation. "Doctor Sun called the other day asking if he could come to the wedding and I told him sure. After all, he did help me deliver the baby at his clinic. As for that girl…she's someone I've been trying to help. She has…lots of problems."

"Should we as her to leave?" the priest suggested.

"No." Katherine sighed. "Now can we just continue on with our wedding please?"

"Very well then. I would like to ask Tanya and Adam Park to step forward please. They are the godparents of little Neveah. Would Mr. and Mrs. Ignalis also step forward and place the little angel in the white bassinet please."

Adam stood to his feet from his place in the congregation and approached the altar as well as Mr. and Mrs. Ignalis. They place the infant in the bassinet and turn to face the priest while takes a stance beside Collin. Tanya walks away from her position with the other bridesmaids and approaches the podium with a card in her hand.

"A reading from the book of Proverbs." she announces. "When one finds a worthy wife, her value is beyond pearls. His husband, entrusting his heart to her, has an unfailing prize…" Tanya continued her reading, earning smiles and appraises from the audience. She then stepped away from the podium and went to stand beside Katherine.

"It is now time for the vows." the priest announces. "Since it's your intention enter into marriage, join your right hands and declare your consent before God and his church. Collin, do you take Katherine to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

Katherine held her breath, hoping that this reality wouldn't turn out anything like her dream.

"I do." Collin said with a smile. Katherine released a sigh of relief at his words as she smiled back at him.

"Katherine," the priest continues, "do you take Collin to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do." Katherine declared proudly.

"You have declared your consent before this church. May the Lord and his great mercy strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, man must not divide. Amen."

"Amen." the congregation replied.

"May I have the rings please?"

"No you may not." Mr. Ignalis speaks. Katherine's eyes practically bulge out of her head at the man's words.

"Father, what are you doing?" Collin demanded.

"Let me speak." the older man said. "This is a momentous occasion. It has brought us to this church for the third time within two weeks. Once for a baptism, once for a rehearsal, and today for a wedding. We are going to be welcoming this young lady into the Ignalis family, but is she really an Ignalis? The answer is no."

Katherine moved her gaze to the floor at the man's words. Was he going to rat her out in front of all these people?

"Katherine can't be an Ignalis until she accepts these sacred vows because after today…there will be a sacramental bond that can never be broken. So, I have to ask her…Do you truly understand what it means to be an Ignalis?"

"Yes Mr. Ignalis." Katherine said as she felt all eyes on her. "I do. It takes courage, loyalty, and strength. Most importantly, I have to display my family name proudly and put it before anything else. I must always think of my family first when making decisions and I must never back down."

"Then my dear, you have my blessing." he said proudly.

The wedding continued on with the exchanging of rings and soon after, the unity candle had to be lit.

"Collin and Katherine are now going to light their unity candle." the priest announces.

Katherine walked over to the bassinet and took hold of Neveah before following Collin over to the table where the unity candle had been placed. The priest lit two ordinary candles before handing one to Collin and the other to Katherine. The two of them then stared down at the larger candle on the table.

"The unity candle symbolizes the unity of their lives." the priest spoke. As this single light burns undivided, so shall their loves as one."

Katherine and Collin place the flame of their candles onto the wick of the larger candle until it's lit.

"May this light burn as a symbol for their commitment to each other." With those words being said, the larger candle's flame burns out instantly. Katherine feels dread once again as something else goes wrong.

"Don't worry honey." Collin said, noticing her nervousness, as he lowered his candle again to relight the candle. He then turned back to Katherine, who was smiling at him thankfully. Katherine placed Neveah in her bassinet again before the two of them then turn back to the priest.

"Father God, Collin, Katherine, their family, and friends have all gathered here today to either witness or be a part of this sacrament of holy matrimony. And now, by the power invested in me by the state and by the holy Roman Catholic Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please turn and face the congregation." The two of them did as they were told and grabbed each other's hand before turning to face their assembled guests. "Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Collin Ignalis and their beautiful daughter Neveah. Collin, you may kiss your bride."

Katherine giggled happily as Collin bent over and pressed his lips against hers gently. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead lovingly.

Everyone stood to their feet and started clapping and cheering as the marriage was finally sealed off. Katherine took a breath of relief that they'd finally made it through the wedding in spite of all the interruptions. One thing was for sure, she was going to be having a conversation with Julia, Doctor Sun, and definitely Kimberly about their presence at her wedding.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** And so ends the first part of the wedding. The next chapter is all about the reception and the confrontations that need to be made not just between Katherine and her unwanted guests, but between Kimberly and Collin; but is Kimberly really going to tell Collin the truth about Grace, or will she chicken out? Well, leave me a review and wait patiently for the next update because it's coming to you soon.**


	41. So Close, Yet So Far

**Author's Note:****Hey guys, I'm back with the next update. So, let's get on with the disclaimer so you guys can start reading.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**, so I can't take full credit for the idea of this story. However, all parts of the plot I changed, all of the parts I made up myself, and all of the made-up characters mentioned in this story are my property.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So Close, Yet So Far"<strong>_

Katherine took a deep breath as she looked around the emptied sanctuary. Programs from the wedding were sprawled carelessly about the room: inside of the slots on the backside of the pews, on seats, and even in the center of the aisle. Some of the decorations were even starting fall from their placements.

Katherine approached the altar and took a seat on the steps beside the bassinet her daughter had been lying in during the ceremony. With a smile, she ran her right hand over the wooden brim at the top.

"My sweet baby Neveah." she muttered to no one in particular. "Finally, our family is complete. Your daddy, you, and I are going to live together back at the mansion, happy as can be. I can't wait."

Suddenly, the wooden sanctuary doors fly open, making Katherine nearly jump out of her skin. The blonde bride looked up towards the door and frowned at the brunette making her way into the room.

Kimberly was walking towards her, Grace being held in her arms protectively. She stared at Katherine in disgust as she neared her.

"What are you doing in here Kimberly?" Katherine spat.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You are the bride, so why aren't you at the reception?"

"What's it to you?"

Kimberly shrugged as she walked in between the pews to pick something up. "I really don't care as to why you're here. I just figured you'd want to be spending time with your new husband, that's all."

"Well of course I want to spend time with Collin. He is my husband now." Kimberly can't help but to frown at her comment. "So Kimberly," Katherine spoke as she stood back onto her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I took Grace's headband off during the wedding and forgot to grab it off the pew. I just came back to retrieve it. So, where's your daughter?"

Katherine felt a strange feeling in her stomach as Kimberly spoke to her about Neveah. "She's probably with my mother. At least, I think she is."

"You should keep a better eye on your child Katherine. Someone might try and steal the little angel from you."

Katherine could feel her skin paling as Kimberly spoke. She certainly had a way with words.

"Anyways, I'm going to head back to the reception to check on Jacob. You have a nice time doing whatever it is you're doing in here."

Katherine glared daggers at the back of Kimberly's head as she made her exit with Grace. She then sank back down onto the steps. She released a sigh of relief as she rested her chin in her head.

**Dining Hall**

"Wow Rocky," Tanya complimented the chef as she admired the displays of food that had been set up, "you've really outdone yourself this time. This food looks amazing."

Rocky smiled as he set up the fountain punch bowl. "Thanks Tanya. It means a lot to hear you say something that I hear every single day."

"No Rocky, I mean it." Tanya laughed as she slapped him playfully on the arm. "You've done a really nice thing here, helping Katherine out with the wedding of her dreams."

Rocky frowned at Tanya's comment and dropped the connected power cord onto the floor. "Yeah, well this wedding isn't right. It's filled with lies and deception."

Tanya raised an eyebrow at Rocky's opinion. "How can you say such a thing? I thought Katherine was your friend?"

"Only when she wants me to be. Look, I didn't want to cater this wedding in the first place. I disapprove of the union entirely."

"Then why'd you agree to do it Rocky?"

Rocky sighed. "I just can't help it. Even though we're no longer together…I can't help but to feel compelled towards doing what she wants me to. I wish I could get over her already and maybe things wouldn't be so hard for me."

"Excuse me," Collin's voice boomed as he approached him, "I'm not paying you to stand around and chat with my wedding guests. Get your butt back in the kitchen."

"Yes sir." Rocky said through gritted teeth as he turned and left the room.

"Now Collin, that was rude." Tanya said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you being so mean to Rocky?"

"You want the truth? It's because he's my wife's former lover. I hate the fact that she insists on him being a part of her life still. That's an issue waiting to happen."

"Just try and be nice, please?" Tanya begged as he turned away from her.

"Sure thing Tanya. Anything for you."Collin called over his shoulder as he scanned the crowded guests, looking for any sign of his wife. Instead, he catches sight of Kimberly walking into the reception hall holding her daughter. Collin smiled brightly at the sight of her and made his way through the crowd of guests towards her. "Kimberly?" he called out to her. Her expression faltered at the sight of him. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

"Yeah," she said as she shifted Grace's position, "I guess I'm glad I came. Congratulations Collin."

Collin smiled. "Thank you. So what changed your mind? I thought you weren't going to come?"

Kimberly sighed. "Can we sit down please? Even though she doesn't weigh much, Grace is making my arms tired."

Collin chuckled lightly and led Kimberly over to a vacant table. He courteously pulled out a chair for her to sit in and pushed it forward, earning a polite thanks from the brunette. He took the seat beside her and smiled at the baby in her arms.

"Cute kid." he complimented.

Kimberly began to look around nervously before clearing her throat. "Thank you."

"So, is she your boyfriend's daughter?" Kimberly stared at Collin, surprise etched into her facial features. "I take it that's a no then?"

Kimberly shook off her shock and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that. Um…yes, she is Tommy's daughter."

"Tommy huh? Why don't you tell me a little more about the fellow that my son claims is amazing?"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Jealous are you?"

"Absolutely not. There's nothing wrong with Jacob having someone other than me to look up to. I just think it's necessary that I know a little more about the guy, that's all."

Kimberly smiled down at Grace before looking back up at Collin. "Tommy handled my case when I went into hiding. He was my bodyguard and we became great friends. Grace is his daughter from a previous relationship and since we got together near the end of my witness protection, he asked if I would help him raise her. I've grown so attached to the girl and she loves me like I'm her real mother."

"That was a very kind gesture for you to take Kimberly. So, what else can you tell me about Tommy?"

"Look, if you want to know more about Tommy, you can just ask him yourself."

"Very well then. I guess…I'll leave you her then."

"Wait a second Collin." Kimberly said quickly, stopping the man from leaving.

"What's the matter Kimberly?"

Kimberly bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked around the room. "I want to talk to you about…your daughter."

**Hall**

Katherine stepped out of the sanctuary doors with a bright smile on her face. She'd officially been married for forty-five minutes and she couldn't be happier. Now, all that was left for her to do was to find her daughter and husband so they could enjoy the rest of the reception.

As Katherine made her way down the hallway, she caught sight of Doctor Sun and Julia inside one of the church's classrooms. Katherine looked around the hallway to ensure no one was watching her before stepping inside the room.

Julia jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the new bride. "K-Katherine." she stammered. "How are you?"

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently. "I should be asking the two of you that question. What on earth are you two doing at my wedding? And Julia, what in the world possessed you to interrupt the ceremony?"

"Katherine, I am so sorry about that. When I came to the church, I was hoping that the wedding hadn't started yet. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Julia, why are you here? Doctor Sun, same question for you."

"We're here to talk about the **adoption**." the good doctor said, putting emphasis on the word for Katherine.

Katherine's eyes widened. "W-what about the adoption?"

"Katherine," Julia said, moving her eyes to the floor. "I've been having second thoughts over the past month. I think I made a mistake by giving up my little girl."

"A mistake?" Katherine repeated, a feeling of uneasiness building in her chest. "What do you mean Julia?"

"Katherine…I want to take Neveah back."

Katherine's mouth fell open at the demand. "You can't just take her back Julia. You allowed me to take her. You said you were unfit to be a parent."

"And now, I feel as though things have changed Katherine. I have the ability to raise her. I have an amazing job and as soon as I finish my senior year of high school, I'm going to find a bigger house with a back yard so Neveah can run around and be happy."

"She's happy where she is Julia. She's happy with me and Collin. She already has a back yard to play in a nursery filled with every toy you can imagine…she has **two **parents in her life and grandparents that love her and are willing to do anything and everything for her. You had your chance to be a parent and you gave it up. Besides, adoption is final Julia."

"Katherine, please…I want this chance."

"You had your chance. Doctor Sun, why are you here?"

"Julia asked me to come with her. She was certain that I could convince you to change your mind."

"That's not going to happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding reception to get to. Please, show yourselves out immediately. Go back to Reefside."

"That's not going to happen." Julia said folding her arms across her chest.

Katherine looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What? Are you not leaving until you get Neveah?"

"That's not it at all Katherine. You see…I knew that I was making a huge demand and I knew you weren't going to let Neveah come back with me. So…I transferred schools. I'm going to be attending Angel Grove High starting next week, and I'll be living with my aunt here in Angel Grove."

"You did what?" Katherine shouted.

"Katherine, I'll be here in Angel Grove. So…do you think I can see Neveah from time to time? That is why I moved here. I want to get the chance to know the little girl I decided not to raise."

Katherine gave the girl's request some thought. "I'll…have to think about it. Collin might not be pleased with the idea because of the made-up explanation I gave him as to why you're here. As long as Neveah knows that I am her mother, I don't see why not."

Julia smiled at Katherine's decision. "Thank you so much Katherine. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I better not. Now go on. I don't want Collin to find out that you're still here."

Julia nodded before rushing out the door. "I'll meet you in the car Doctor Sun." she called over her shoulder as she made a hasty exit.

Katherine released a sigh of relief as Julia disappeared from the room. She looked up at Doctor Sun who was staring at her pitifully. "What's wrong with you?" she asked him as she straightened the tiara on her head.

"That's what I was going to ask you." he said, his facial expression not bothering to change. "You're going to let Julia see her "daughter" huh? Too bad that baby really isn't her daughter. Too bad that baby isn't your daughter either."

"So, you came all the way to Angel Grove just to remind me of the great decision I made?"

"Great? Try insane Katherine. You took another woman's baby and switched it with that girl's just to cover up a miscarriage and to give your husband his biological daughter. I don't know why I let you talk me into this. I should just march into that reception hall and let Neveah's **real **mother know the truth."

"Katherine?" a voice came from the doorway, making both Katherine and Doctor Sun jump in surprise.

Katherine turned around slowly and gasped when she spotted Rocky standing in the doorway. "Rocky? What are you doing here?"

"Gee Katherine, I don't know. Perhaps I was looking for the newly-wed bride who isn't at her reception. Now, I come to find out that she's talking to a doctor about a baby and her real mother. Care to explain what's going on?"

Katherine looked at Doctor Sun desperately for help, but he shook his head. She wasn't getting out of this one.

**Dining Hall**

"You want to talk to me about my daughter?" Collin repeated as he looked at Kimberly, a little unsure of what she's asking him.

Kimberly nodded slowly. "I just wanted to know how things are going around the house with the new baby onboard. Neveah's such a beauty and I can't imagine that she'd be causing any problems."

Collin smiled. "You're right, she's an angel. It's funny actually. She reminds me of Jacob when he was an infant. She rarely cries during the night and she always has a smile on her face. She loves music too, specifically guitar lullabies that I play for her when she sleeps. It's kind of like she and Jacob are interested in the same things."

Kimberly giggled at his words. "She sounds like a real keeper."

"Yeah, she is. Being a father is one of my biggest pleasures in life Kimberly. I love my children and the thought of anything happening to them upsets me. I want to protect my children from the dangers of the world and I want them to grow up healthy and strong. I want what's best for them."

Kimberly looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms and smiled. "Yeah, I feel the same way about Grace. I have to protect her from the dangers of the world."

Collin smiled at Kimberly. "Do you mind if I hold her?" he asked.

Kimberly looked up at him, unsure of whether or not she should comply with his request. She finally relented and leaned forward so he could cradle the baby in his arms. Collin's face lit up as soon as Grace was in his arms.

"She's a beautiful little girl." he admired her. "You and Tommy are lucky to be her parents."

Kimberly smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Say Kimberly?" Collin spoke up suddenly. Kimberly looked at him, cuing him to go on. "Do you think…we can be friends?"

Kimberly stared at him in surprise. "Friends? I don't think so."

"Okay then. What about…good acquaintances then? I mean, we aren't together anymore, but we share a child Kimberly. We have to be able to get along for his sake."

Kimberly took a shaky breath before nodding her head. "You're absolutely right. We should…call a truce. For our son's sake anyways."

"Right then."

Kimberly sat silently as she watched Collin holding Grace gently in his arms as he stared down at her lovingly. Even though she intended on telling him the truth, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. If she told him that Grace was his child, that's just one more thing that would tie her to him and it would ensure that Grace was initiated into the Ignalis family. Kimberly would die before she ever let that happen.

**Classroom**

"Well Katherine?" Rocky said sternly as he patiently awaited an explanation. "Whose real mother is in the other room?"

Katherine sighed. "Doctor Sun, could you excuse me for a minute."

"Not a problem Katherine. I have to get Julia back to Reefside anyways."

Katherine nodded as the man disappeared, closing the door behind him. The room was instantly filled with silence as Rocky and Katherine stared at each other.

"Katherine, what's going on?" Rocky asked, breaking the silence.

Katherine took a deep breath before sitting on a green loveseat that was positioned against the wall. "Remember how I told you about how I got Neveah?"

"Yeah." Rocky said, taking a seat beside her. "You spoke with an agent and a teenager who was pregnant and she agreed to give you her child after it was born."

"Right. Rocky, that teenager is here tonight. Well, she won't be for much longer."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She interrupted the wedding and everything. As it turns out, she wants her daughter back, but at this point, she can't have her. Neveah has already grown accustomed to the life she's living. She knows that I am her mother and that Collin is her father. I don't want to thrust the child into confusion by handing her over to some stranger."

"Katherine, that stranger is her biological mother."

"Like hell she is. I am her mother Rocky and I always will be. Doctor Sun just came to remind me of what I decided to do. He disagrees with the decisions I made just like you do, but I don't care. I am raising that little girl and no one's going to stop me."

Rocky sighed as he leaned back on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. "I guess that's true. When you set your mind to do something, you're going to do it, in spite of the consequences. Look Katherine, although I disagree with your decision, I do think you should keep quiet about it. If you're going to keep this little secret of yours, it's best to keep quiet about the whole thing."

Katherine nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more. There's…just one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Julia, the baby's biological mother, is moving to Angel Grove to be closer to Neveah. I have to let her see the baby from time to time."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. She does deserve to get to know Neveah, even if she isn't the one raising her. I'm going to let her spend time with my daughter."

"Right. Well, shall we get back to the reception?" Rocky stood to his feet and held out his arm. Katherine giggled as she stood up and wrapped her arm in his.

"Let's go." she smiled. Rocky then proceeded to lead her down to the dining hall.

**Dining Hall**

"Oh, look." Kimberly said to Collin as she looked at the doorway. "Katherine finally made it to the reception."

Collin smiled and looked up, but he frowned when he spied Katherine being escorted into the hall by Rocky. The groom stood to his feet, angered, and walked over to the two of them. Kimberly jumped up after him, for he was still holding baby Grace.

"What's going on here?" Collin demanded when he reached the two of them.

Katherine's eyes widened at the sight of baby Grace in Collin's arms. "Yes, what's going on here?" she asked as Kimberly appeared beside her husband.

"I asked you first Katherine. Where have you been for the past half-hour and why are you with the chef?"

Katherine sighed as she untangled her arm from Rocky's. "Rock is one of my best friends Collin. What does it matter whether I'm with him or not. As to my whereabouts, I was in the sanctuary taking in everything that's happened today, and after that, I went to speak with Doctor Sun and Julia so I could politely ask them to leave. You were so upset by their presence during the wedding that I didn't want them to spoil your mood at the reception. Rocky ran into me while I was talking to them and he decided to walk with me back here. Everything is fine, there's no need to overreact. Now, what about you? Why are you holding Kimberly's baby?"

"I wanted to hold her. Is that a problem?"

Katherine giggled nervously. "Of course not. I was just worried. I thought you were holding Neveah, and you're not. Where is my baby?"

"With your mother on the other side of the room." Collin said, pointing with his free hand.

"Alright you two," Kimberly said as she took her daughter back from Collin, "why don't you stop bickering with one another and enjoy the rest of your wedding day?"

"Butt out Kimberly." Katherine snapped. "This doesn't concern you."

"No, it doesn't." Kimberly said with a roll of her eyes. I was just taking the two of you into consideration for once. You have over a hundred guests gathered in this room that came here today and watched the two of you get married. The least you can do is keep them entertained and appear to be happy. If you still have issues with each other at the end of the reception, work them out when you get home. Look, I've gotta go. Please bring Jacob home after the reception."

"You aren't going to stay?" Collin asked.

"No." Kimberly sighed. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome. Besides, Grace is feeling a little warm. I want to get her home so she can rest properly. Good night."

Collin smiled at her and waved as she exited.

"She's right." Rocky spoke up after she left. "You two should entertain your guests. I'll help by announcing that dinner is served."

"That would be wonderful Rocky, thank you." Katherine smiled as the chef walked off.

Katherine turned to Collin and smiled. "I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Me too darling. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

**Kimberly's House**

Tommy was sitting on the porch swing when Kimberly pulled into the driveway. He smiled when she cut the engine off and he walked down the steps to help her out of the car.

"How was the wedding?" he asked interestedly. "Did everything go okay?"

Kimberly smiled as he closed the car door behind her. The two of them walked up the sidewalk together.

"Even though I hate both of the people that were getting married, the wedding was actually quite nice. The decorations were beautiful and so were the wedding party's outfits. Oh, there was one interruption though. A teenage girl that apparently has drug issues walked in and started talking about how much she appreciates Katherine. It was so strange."

Tommy held the door open for Kimberly as she walked into the house. "So, did you tell Collin that Grace is his daughter?"

Kimberly sighed as she placed Grace's carrier on the floor so she could remove her coat. "No, I didn't. I almost told him but I chickened out last minute. Collin has proven time and time again that he can be a good father, but the fact that he's an Ignalis changes my mind every time. The Ignalis family is so stuck up and cruel. I refuse to let my precious baby grow up around those monsters. She's safer here with you and me."

Tommy smiled. "Well, if that's the decision you want to make, I'm not going to stop you. Now, I have something to tell you?"

"Really?" Kimberly asked as she lifted Grace from the carrier and started to make her way upstairs. "What would that be?"

"I have a job offer." Tommy announced proudly as he followed her upstairs. "The Angel Grove Police Department knows that I used to be a former FBI agent and they think I'd be a great contribution to their workforce."

"That's great news Tommy." Kimberly exclaimed with a proud smiled as she laid Grace inside her crib. "I'm so happy for you."

"I thought you might say that." he admitted with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Looks like things are going uphill from here." Kimberly said.

At that moment, Kimberly didn't know how wrong she was. From that moment forward, things were going to slip and slide until the truth on both sides would come to the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** And so ends another chapter. I know this update came a week later than I was hoping to get it out, but I went on vacation to Iowa and then I went to Indiana Beach this past week, so I've been a tad busy lol**

**So, hopefully, you guys can forgive me for the short delay. Alright guys. It's time for you to leave me a review if you feel compelled to. Then, sit tight because the next chapter will be posted soon. Until next time guys!**


	42. June Bug

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter after being absent for about two months. I really hope that I won't have too many delays, it's just that I've been so busy getting through a tough situation in my life and now, I'm back in school, so updating has been a task that I put on the back burner lol**

**All that matters now is that I'm back with the next chapter and from here on out, the story is going to get even more twisted and there will be twice as many turns, I can assure you that. So, let's get on with the disclaimer so you guys can read.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of the show's characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, all parts of the plot that I changed, the scenes I made up, and characters I created are my property. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>June Bug"<strong>_

Four months passed by at a rabbit's pace after Katherine and Collin were wed. The two of them had decided to put their honeymoon on a hold to avoid traveling with their infant daughter. They decided to postpone their honey moon until August, much to Katherine's delight. They were going to take a private jet to the Ignalis family's private island somewhere on the other side of Jamaica and it was going to be a honeymoon most women dreamed of.

Katherine was managing to keep her baby switching secret under wraps, which pleased her immensely. Collin had no idea that their precious little Neveah was Kimberly's biological daughter and to please her even further, the baby was developing most of her father's features and barely resembled the brunette at all. Katherine was playing the role of a mother very well. The baby looked at her as though she was her actual mother and she loved Katherine loved her unconditionally.

Baby Neveah was spoiled rotten, getting gifts day after day and living in the lap of luxury, and that's exactly how her parents wanted her to be treated. After all, she was a miracle baby that Katherine shouldn't have been able to carry to term, and Collin was going to treasure his little princess.

Across town, Kimberly and Tommy were living in unconditional love and bliss. Most of the neighbors assumed that the two of them were a young married couple living in a permanent honeymoon stage. Tommy always had a smile on his face when the brunette was in his presence and her eyes always lit up at the mentioning of the police officer.

As for the children, things were going well for them as well. Jacob had turned two in May and he was speaking in full sentences. He was a hyperactive little ball of fire and he loved spending time with Kimberly and Tommy, who he looked up to in many ways. Grace was growing as well. She was always smiling and her head was now covered in soft brown curls. She loved spending time with her mother and the man that she only knew has her father.

On this particular June evening, Kimberly was washing dishes in the kitchen. Tommy was going to be working a night shift again and he wasn't expected to be home until three the following morning. Jacob was watching _Spongebob Squarepants _on the television set up front while Grace was lying in a playpen on the other side of the kitchen.

Kimberly hummed quietly to herself as she did her best to scrub the remnants of last night's casserole from the inside of the glass dish. She's interrupted by the sounds of the front doorbell ringing. Wiping her hands as she walked, Kimberly went to greet her visitor.

"Trini," she smiled when she opened the door and found her best friend standing there, "it's so good to see you. I had no idea you were coming by today."

Trini stepped into the house as Kimberly closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry Kim, I should've called first. I was just in the neighborhood coming back from the bridal shop."

"Oh, that's right." Kimberly said as the two of them headed for the kitchen. "Does the dress still fit?"

"It fits perfectly." Trini giggled as she took a seat in a chair. "I found the dress last month and I've been watching my diet to ensure that it will fit. After all, the wedding's next month and I would hate to outgrow the dress."

Kimberly nodded as she went back to work, scrubbing the pan. "I understand. I've been doing the same with my bridesmaid dress."

"Correction," Trini spoke, "your matron of honor dress."

Kimberly and Trini giggled. "Of course," Kimberly smiled, "how silly of me to have forgotten."

"So, where's Tommy?"

"At work." Kimberly sighed. "The commissioner keeps giving him night shifts and I don't like it one bit. When I go to bed at night, I want to be in Tommy's arms, you know?"

Trini smiled as she looked at the playpen. "Is Grace asleep?"

"She shouldn't be." Kimberly said as she stacked the clean tray with the other cleaned dishes. "She's been sleeping all day. I just woke her up and put her in there with a few toys."

Trini stood from the table and peered into the playpen. Grace was lying on her side motionless. Worry overcoming her, Trini reached into the playpen and lifted the baby girl up into her arms. Grace's skin was warm at the touch, causing Trini to worry even more.

"Kimberly, Grace is awfully warm." she commented as she readjusted the little girl in her arms so that she could view her face. Grace was awake, but her eyes were very hazy.

Kimberly looked over at Trini who was staring down at her little girl with worry. "What do you mean? Warm as in over heated?"

"No Kim, I mean warm as in feverish."

Kimberly quickly made her way over to Trini and gently put her hand to the baby's forehead. She was definitely warm.

"I'm going to call the doctor." she said nervously as she made her way over to the phone on the wall. As Kimberly spoke with the doctor, Trini gently began to rock the baby to sleep. Perhaps that could relieve her of some of her symptoms?

"Okay." Kimberly spoke into the phone. "Alright then. Yes, I'll be sure to keep an eye on her. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Well?" Trini asked as Kimberly hung up the phone.

"He told me not to worry unless her fever exceeds one-hundred point four degrees. He suggested to give her a bath and lay her down to rest."

"Okay then. How about I give her a bath while you finish cleaning up in here?"

"Thanks Trini, that would be great. Just lay her down in her crib when you're through and I'll be up there soon."

Trini nodded as she left the room with the baby. Kimberly took a breath of relief as she continued tending to her dishes. The doctor told her not to worry, so she intended to do just that.

**The Ignalis Mansion**

"Collin?" Katherine called out into the vast mansion as she rolled Neveah's baby stroller through the front door. "Collin, are you home?"

"Katherine?" Colleen's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Is that you?"

"Yes." the blonde replied as she pushed the stroller to the bottom of the stairs. "Where is my husband?"

"In his father's room." she replied in a quiet voice. "Mr. Ignalis isn't doing too well right now."

"What's going on?" Katherine asked as she reached into the stroller and lifted Neveah into her arms. "Is everything alright?"

"Mr. Ignalis had a heart attack."

"Oh my God..is he…?"

"Oh, no Katherine, he's still alive. Just in a lot of pain. We just called for an ambulance to come and take him to the hospital."

"Can you take Neveah and give her a bottle please? I need to be with my husband."

"Right away Mrs. Ignalis."

Katherine walked to the top of the stairs and set the baby in Colleen's arms before making her way down the hallway to the bedroom with two large French doors. There were several servants in the room tending to the older man who was shaking on the bed. Collin sat beside him, his mother on the other side, as they held his hands trying to comfort the man through the pain. Katherine's heart ached at the sight of him and she wanted more than anything to turn around and run the opposite way, but she had to be strong for her husband's sake.

"Honey," she called out to him, "I just heard. How is he?"

"He isn't doing too good." Collin said in an emotionless voice. "Is the ambulance here yet?"

Katherine leaned out into the hallway and she could hear faint sirens. "I believe they're almost here. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I wish they'd hurry up. My father might not make it through this."

"Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"There's nothing that can be done. Just make sure the paramedics can make it upstairs quickly."

"Yes Collin."

Katherine exited the depressing room and ran down stairs to move the baby stroller out of the way. The paramedics came rushing in a few seconds later.

"He's upstairs, to the left, at the end of the hallway." Katherine said as they took off upstairs. What an evening this was turning out to be.

In less than five minutes, the paramedics had Mr. Ignalis on a gurney and loaded up into the back of their ambulance. Mrs. Ignalis hopped in to ride to the hospital and they took off. Collin came down the stairs a few minutes later with relief on his face.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked as she walked to him to hug him tight.

"I'm fine dearest." he replied as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm just glad that father's going to be taken care of. One of the paramedics said that he'll pull through."

"Do you want to head to the hospital?"

"Yes, I do. Where's Neveah?"

Katherine smiled as she broke their hug. "I had Colleen take her to the nursery to feed her a bottle. She'll be okay with Colleen looking after her. Let's just head to the hospital so you can be with your father."

"Thanks darling." he replied as he kissed her sweetly. The two of them then made their way out of the house and into an awaiting limo.

**Kimberly's House**

"This isn't good." Trini said as she gently placed Grace into her crib. "She's gotten so much warmer since earlier."

Kimberly entered the nursery with a look of worry on her face. "Has she cooled off any?" Kimberly asked.

"Afraid not. She was a little irritated while I bathed her. She started crying and everything, but she eventually stopped and she's been quiet ever since."

"I have a baby thermometer." Kimberly said as she went to retrieve it from a cabinet beneath the changing table. "Let me check her temperature."

"Would you like me to check on Jacob?"

Kimberly nodded as she walked back to the crib and placed the ear thermometer into Grace's ear. She clicked the trigger as Trini exited the room to check on her son.

When the thermometer beeped, Kimberly removed it from Grace's ear and gasped at the number displayed on the electronic screen. Grace's temperature was one-hundred and two point three degrees.

"Oh my God." she said as she began to go into a panic. "This can't be happening."

Kimberly ran from the room and into hers and Tommy's room to retrieve her cell phone. She quickly flipped it open and dialed the hospital's phone number.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kimberly Hart. I know, I called earlier. Listen, my daughter has a fever of one hundred two point three degrees. What should I do?"

Kimberly paused to catch her breath as the nurse on the phone gave her instructions. "I'll be right there." she replied as she hung up and ran back to the baby's room.

Upon entry to the nursery, Kimberly could instantly tell that something was wrong. Grace was making little grunts, sending her mother into an even bigger panic. Kimberly rushed over to the crib and began crying when she spied the tiny infant's body shaking.

"Trini," she screamed, "get up here now!"

Trini appeared seconds later with worry on her face. "What's the matter?" she asked. The woman gasped when she spied Kimberly leaning over the crib trying to comfort the little girl who was shaking.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Kimberly said quickly as he lifted the shaking baby from the crib. "We have to do something now."

Trini nodded. "I'll call Jason to come and get Jacob. For now, we can leave him at your neighbor's house. Our main priority is getting Grace to the emergency room."

Kimberly nodded as the two of them quickly left the room.

**Angel Grove Memorial Hospital**

Katherine and Collin rushed into the hospital and stopped at the reception desk.

"Where is Charles Ignalis at this current moment?" Collin asked as he drummed his fingers against the countertop impatiently.

"Just a second." the nurse replied as she opened a few files on her computer. After two minutes of waiting, they finally received an answer. "Intensive care unit on the second floor. Please way in the waiting room when you get up there."

"Thank you so much." Collin replied.

"Honey, I'm going to go ahead and call your family to let them know what's happened." Katherine said. "You go ahead upstairs and I'll meet you there in a few."

Collin nodded as he dashed towards the elevators. He pushed the up button and waited impatiently for the doors to slide open. Once they did, he came face to face with Trini.

"Trini?" he said surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question." she said. "Anyways, I haven't got the time to chat right now. I'll see you some other time."

Trini dialed a number as she headed down the hall. Collin got onto the elevator and sighed in relief when he reached the second floor. However, he caught sight of specific brunette standing in the center of the hallway staring at the operation room doors.

"Kimberly?" he called out to her. "Is that you?"

Kimberly jumped slightly at the sound of Collin's voice. She wasn't expecting to hear it, that's for sure. She slowly turned and around and Collin gasped at her appearance. Kimberly's hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes were red and swollen as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked scared out of her mind and that worried Collin.

"Kimberly," he said as he approached her, "what are you doing here?"

Kimberly took a shaky breath as her eyes moved up to meet his. "M-my little girl…" she stammered as her eyes slowly moved back to the operating room doors.

"What about Grace?" he asked worriedly, forgetting about his father's current condition. "Is she alright?"

"One minute, she was completely normal, laughing and being her usual happy self, and the next…she had this awful fever that escalated to one hundred two degrees. She started…having seizures."

"Are the doctor's taking care of her?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes. It's the same doctor that took care of me when I…had my accident a couple years back."

"She's in good hands then." Collin said reassuringly.

"I can't stand all this waiting." Kimberly said nervously as a new set of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just want them to come out here and tell me what's happened. I tried calling Tommy, but he won't answer his cell phone. Trini just went outside to try the police station."

"Yes, I saw her earlier." Collin recalled.

"Grace…she just has to be okay." Kimberly said as she quickly spun around to face the doors once more. Collin placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"She will be." he reassured her. "She will be fine. Listen, I'll stay here with you as long as you need me to. How does that sound?"

Although she didn't want him to be in her presence, she couldn't help but to want him around to help her get through this. So, she nodded, giving him permission to stay by her side.

The two of them waited for forty five minutes and there seemed to be no new news about the infant that was under the doctors' care. Finally, a nurse appeared from the operating room and headed to the receptionist desk to retrieve a few papers. Kimberly left Collin's side and rushed over to speak with the nurse.

"Hi there." Kimberly said as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "How's my baby?"

The nurse looked at Kimberly and smiled. "The doctor shall be with you shortly."

Before Kimberly could ask her another question, the nurse turned to another nurse who was busy with a file folder. Kimberly looked slightly hurt by the nurse's actions and Collin didn't fail to notice.

"Excuse me ladies," he called out to them, gaining both of their attention, "my friend has been waiting here for almost an hour for news on her daughter."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ignalis," the nurse replied, "but if you could just wait a minute-"

"No, I'm not going to wait." Collin said, maintaining his politeness. "What I want you to do is to go and find the doctor and get some information on her baby. Now, please."

The nurse looked at Collin, slightly embarrassed. "Of course sir." she said before walking back to the operation room.

"Thank you." he called out to her as she disappeared through the doors.

Collin turned back to Kimberly who was staring at him, slightly surprised.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. "I just want be sure that you get the doctor's full and undivided attention. They shouldn't put your issues on the back burner."

"Oh, well thank you. So…what are you doing here?"

"My father had a heart attack."

Kimberly's mouth fell open at the news. "Oh my God! Is he going to be okay?"

"The paramedic back at the house said he should make a full recovery. I'm waiting on him to get out of surgery as well."

"Well, where's your mother? You should be with her, not here with me."

"It's quite alright Kimberly. Besides, you're dealing with a serious situation all by yourself. I want to stay here to make sure you'll be okay."

Kimberly sighed. "Alright then."

Suddenly, Kimberly caught sight of the doctor exiting the operating room.

"Doctor Jonas." she said quickly as she rushed over to him with Collin right behind her. "How's Grace? How's my baby doing? Did you find out what's wrong with her?"

The doctor stared at Kimberly sympathetically before looking down at the charts in his hands. "We managed to stop the seizures." he announced, earning a sigh of relief from Kimberly.

"Okay, that's great." she said. "So, do you know what caused them or why they happened?"

"Well, the seizures Grace was having are common for some infants to develop. The good news is, they're harmless."

Kimberly's face lit up with happiness at the news. "That's great news! Oh my God…it's such a relief."

Collin wrapped an arm around Kimberly shoulder. "I told you not to worry." he said.

At that very moment, Katherine appeared in the room, unbeknownst to anyone. The sight of Collin with his arm around Kimberly made her shudder with anger. What was she doing at the hospital and just why did she and her husband seem so damn happy?

"So she's okay?" Kimberly asked the doctor. "I can take her home?"

"Well, since the seizures lasted longer than we expected, we'd like to run some tests and possibly do a little blood work."

"Blood work?" Kimberly said nervously.

"Yes, we want to rule out any infections and we want to be sure that we gave your little girl the right diagnosis. You did say she was adopted didn't you?"

Kimberly glanced at Collin out the corner of her. "Yes, that's what I said."

"Okay. Well we also need to make sure she didn't inherit something seriously harmful from her biological family."

Katherine stiffened when she heard him say that. After all, Grace wasn't Kimberly's real child or Collin's for that matter.

"Now Kimberly, according to the information you filled out, you don't know anything about the baby's biological family."

Kimberly took a deep breath. "Actually Doctor Jonas, that's not entirely true."

"What?" Collin said. "You know Grace's birth parents."

Kimberly waved Collin off as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "I thought I was keeping Grace safe by keeping her biological parents out of the picture, but if knowing more about them will help my daughter, I will tell you everything I know."

Katherine felt light headed at Kimberly's suggestion. If she told the truth, there's no telling how it would affect her little secret.

Just as Kimberly prepared to tell Doctor Jonas the truth, the same nurse from earlier returned with panic on her face. "Excuse me Doctor Jonas," she interrupted, "but you're need down in ICU. The baby's fever is spiking again."

Kimberly's face washed over with fear at this news as well as the Doctor's.

"Kimberly," Doctor Jonas spoke, "do I have your permission to do a lumbar puncture?"

"A what?" Kimberly asked, fearful of what the procedure involved.

"It's just a little procedure that will help us rule out any illnesses." he explained quickly.

"But you never mentioned that-"

"I know Kimberly, but the baby's fever hasn't gone down at all. We were just able to stop the seizures. Now, I need to do this procedure to collect cerebral spinal fluids and do an analysis but I need your permission. Do I have it?"

"Yes." Kimberly blurted out as Collin's grip on her shoulders tightened to keep her calm. "Just do what you have to do."

As the doctor's nurses rushed off, Kimberly tried to follow, but Colin grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Let me go Collin." Kimberly protested as she tried to free herself. "I need to be with my daughter."

"No Kimberly." Collin said trying to hold her.

"No, you have to let me go. My little girl is in there and she's scared. She needs me to hold her and be her mother."

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but you can't go. Let the doctor's take care of her."

Kimberly burst into tears as Collin wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Katherine watched the scene with a heavy heart as guilt ate at her. There was Kimberly crying her eyes out with worry over a child that wasn't even hers. Her real daughter was safe back at her and Collin's mansion, perfectly healthy, being tended to by the staff without a care in the world. How could she be so cruel as to put her through such pain and misery?

With those thoughts in mind, Katherine headed for the hospital's chapel to think over what she'd done.

Collin managed to get Kimberly to calm down and the two of them had taken seats on the uncomfortable waiting room couch. Kimberly's fingers were holding tightly onto Grace's baby blanket that she'd been wrapped in when she and Trini brought her to the hospital.

"What's on your mind, other than the obvious?" Collin asked, trying to make light of the dreary situation at hand.

Kimberly took a deep breath as a thought she hadn't revisited in months came to the front of her mind. "There's something we need to talk about." she admitted in a quiet, sad voice.

"There is?" he asked, quite surprised. "Well, what is it we need to discuss?"

"It's about…Grace's birth parents." Kimberly admitted as her body started to shake with sobs another time. Collin placed a hand on her back comfortingly, encouraging her to go on.

Just as Kimberly prepared to spill the truth about their daughter, Doctor Jonas appeared in front of them. Kimberly jumped to her feet quickly and stared at the doctor.

"Doctor Jonas, how's my daughter?" she asked quickly.

The doctor stared at Kimberly sadly. "She's very sick Kimberly." he admitted, not bothering to sugar coat his words. "What your daughter is fighting is…much more serious than we originally expected."

Collin's hand covered his mouth at the news. He knew he wasn't going to like what they were about to hear next.

"What's wrong with her?" Kimberly asked as she blinked more tears free.

"She has bacterial meningitis." he said sadly.

Kimberly took in his news slowly as she let it all sink in. Grace's condition was very serious. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

"Okay, then you can give her antibiotics." she said. "Then she'll be okay."

Doctor Jonas and Collin stared at Kimberly sadly. She didn't fully understand the severity of the situation.

"We do have antibiotics Kimberly, and they're very powerful."

Kimberly studied the doctor's face before realization hit her. "You…don't think my baby's going to make it…do you?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you or make everything seem dandy when it really isn't Kimberly. Your daughter is dealing with a serious illness, but we've given her all of the antibiotics we can for now. So, all we can do now is wait and see if her condition improves."

"I don't understand how this could happen." Kimberly said as she turned to look at Collin with tears in her eyes. "I take good care of my daughter. I take good care of both of my children, making sure they're properly fed, that they take their vitamins every day, that they visit the doctor on the regular, and I keep my home clean to prevent things like this from happening. I mean, Jacob's never been sick before, has he Collin?"

"She's telling the truth." Collin said. "Our son has never been sick, not even with the common cold."

"I should've come to the doctor sooner." Kimberly admitted. "She's been having these fevers for a couple of days now, and I just assumed that she was teething because she was acting just fine. If I would've known that it was something else I would've brought her in, I would've-"

"Kimberly," Collin cut her off, "it's alright. This isn't your fault at all. Don't go blaming yourself. That baby is the luckiest baby in the world to have a mother like you. Now Doctor Jonas, Kimberly said something about knowing Grace's birth parents. Will finding them help?"

"Probably not at this-whoa, whoa, whoa. Kimberly, are you alright?"

Kimberly was about to respond when she spied a certain police officer with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail walking into the room.

"Tommy!" she cried as she pushed herself out of Collin's arms and ran into his. Tommy stared around in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked as he pulled away from Kimberly to look her in her eyes. She looked completely destroyed.

"It's our baby." Kimberly replied in between sobs. "It's Grace Tommy."

Collin stared at Kimberly, slightly hurt that she'd run away from him, the man who'd been comforting her for almost an hour and a half.

Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him as he stroked her hair comfortingly, whispering soothing words in her ears to keep her calm.

"I guess everything's slightly under control here." Collin said as he stared at Tommy and Kimberly. "I guess I'll go and check on my father now. Oh, and Kimberly…if you need anything, feel free to let me know."

"I will Collin." she said, not bothering to let Tommy go. "Thank you for being here."

Collin nodded. "Listen, I heard what Doctor Jonas said about waiting for the antibiotics to kick in, but if you want more immediate actions to be taken or you want a different doctor's opinion, you have my permission to use Ignalis Enterprises to get the job done. We can even look up information on the baby's birth parents if you'd like."

Tommy looked at Kimberly in surprise. Just what had happened in his absence?

"Tommy, can I speak with Collin alone please?" Kimberly asked him. Tommy nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be sitting right over there." he pointed to the seating area. Kimberly nodded as she watched him go. She then turned back to Tommy.

"Collin," she said in a quiet voice, "Doctor Jonas said that knowing about the birth parents probably wouldn't help at this point. So, I thought it was a good idea to talk about them when I was sure that it could help Grace's condition. Since it isn't going to do us any good at this point, let's forget about them. Besides…if they knew that she was sick, it would probably make things worse."

"Okay then." Collin nodded as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'll be praying for you."

"Thanks." she replied as she pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to Tommy. Tommy held his hand out and she gently placed hers in his as she took a seat. The two of them watched Collin as he headed down the hall before turning to each other.

"Isn't there anything that Collin can do to help Grace?" Tommy asked. "After all, he is her father."

Kimberly shook her head. "Doctor Jonas said there wasn't." she told him. "I almost told him."

"I know you did." Tommy smiled.

"Doctor Jonas had mentioned earlier that knowing about her birth parents could help and I decided then and there that I would tell them everything, but when he revealed that it wouldn't help…I backed down and changed my mind about the whole thing. Tommy…this is all my fault."

"Don't say things like that Kimberly."

"No Tommy, it is my fault. When she had that fever a few days ago, I shouldn't have been so passive about it. I should've brought her in and maybe things wouldn't be as bad as they are now. Or maybe it's because I didn't have all the necessary prenatal care when I was pregnant with her."

"Kimberly, you were being chased by a murderer and were in the witness protection program. What could you have done?"

"I should've just listened to you when you said you were going to call your boss." Kimberly cried. "You told me that my being pregnant changed everything and that I needed a different kind of arrangement."

"Hey, everything's going to be fine." Tommy said as he gently grabbed her head and put it to his chest. "Grace is going to be just fine."

Kimberly nodded as she buried her face in Tommy's chest and continued to cry. Their baby was going to pull through this. She just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It really made me sad, but it's only going to get sadder from here unfortunately. Anyways, leave me a review and wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys!**


	43. Forever my Angel

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. Unfortunately, this isn't a very happy chapter, so get your tissue together and prepare for the unbearable reading you're going to have to do.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of the show's characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, all parts of the plot that I changed, the scenes I made up, and characters I created are my property. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Forever my Angel"<strong>_

An hour passed by at a turtle's pace and there still wasn't any news on the baby girl that was desperately fighting to stay alive. Tommy was managing to keep his cool for Kimberly's sake, but inside, he was a wreck. He'd loved Grace from the minute he'd found out about her and he looked at her as though she were his own daughter. She'd become a special piece of the fabric he called life just like Jacob and Kimberly had and the thought of losing her scared him. He and Kimberly had done so much to protect her since Kimberly's pregnancy was revealed. It all couldn't have been for nothing, right?

Tommy looked down at Kimberly whose head was lying limp on his shoulder. After five minutes of comforting her, he'd convinced her to take a small nap to regain her energy. She'd fussed for a few minutes, but she went out like a light soon after. Tommy smiled at her before gently placing a kiss on her temple. They were going to get through this no matter what.

**Hospital Chapel**

Katherine was knelt at the altar with tears running down her face as she stared up towards the ceiling lights.

"What kind of person am I?" she questioned no one in particular. "Kimberly is in that other room praying and crying over that precious baby girl when in actuality…that baby isn't hers. Oh God…what have I done?"

"That is a good question Katarina." Mr. Ignalis's voice comes from the doorway.

Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin at the arrival of the new voice. She quickly turned around and glared daggers at the only person who knew her entire secret.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him nervously. "You just had a heart attack. Shouldn't you be resting right about now?"

"I am fine." he reassured her. "The doctor's said that no permanent damage had been done. I have to take my medication and stay off my feet for a while, hence the wheelchair I'm currently sitting in. I'm awfully surprised that you're even concerned for my condition. If I were you, I'd be concerned with your fate when you pass from this world."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked as she stood to her feet.

"You've lied to so many people just to get what you want Katherine, then again, you already know that. The point I'm trying to get across is that you're going to burn in hell for what you have done."

"I did the right thing Mr. Ignalis." Katherine said defensively. "I gave Collin his child and gave you your real granddaughter. Kimberly's the one who-"

"Kimberly's the one who's about to go into mourning over the loss of a child that she believes is hers. I mean, come on Katherine. I may be cold hearted on several occasions, but you…you're a selfish little bitch who plays games with everyone's hearts and you're going to get what's coming to you."

"No one has to know what I did. You promised to keep your lips shut about all of this."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm starting to reconsider that little deal of mine. I may hate Kimberly just as you do, but what's happening to her and that lover boy of hers is downright cruel. Wait a second…what about the real mother of that little baby?"

"Don't worry about Julia." Katherine said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "She believes Neveah is her daughter. I allow her to see the baby on occasions. She's never seen or held Grace a moment in her life, so she won't miss her."

"Do you hear how cruel and heartless that sounds?"

"You're one to talk about being cruel and heartless." Katherine snapped. "You put hits out on people and manipulate lives. I made a simple baby switch."

"And now, everyone that loves that child is going to suffer because of that simple switch."

Katherine stared at Mr. Ignalis as she let his words sink in. "She's…not going to make it is she?"

Mr. Ignalis sighed as he turned in his wheelchair. "I'm going back to my room. If I were you, I'd leave this place. You have no right to be here."

Katherine felt her heart drop as the older man wheeled himself from the chapel. He was absolutely right. She had no right to be anywhere near Kimberly and little Grace, but there was someone who did deserve to see that baby, and she was going to make damn sure that she got that chance.

**Waiting Room**

Doctor Jonas emerged from the O.R. with a pained look on his face as he approached Tommy and Kimberly. As if on instinct, Kimberly lifted her head from Tommy's shoulder, sensing that something was wrong. At the sight of Doctor Jonas, she quickly jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. Tommy stood and followed after her.

"Doctor Jonas?" she said with question in her eyes. "What's happened? Is Grace going to be okay?"

"You need to come and be with your daughter." he said sadly.

Kimberly stared at him, unsure of what he was trying to tell her. "The…the antibiotics…they're working, aren't they?"

"Kimberly, Grace isn't having the kind of reaction we were hoping she'd have after taking the antibiotics."

Tommy placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder comfortingly. Things definitely weren't going the way they were hoping.

"Then give her more," Kimberly commanded, "and if they don't work, just try something else."

"Kimberly, I can't do that right now." Doctor Jonas said sadly. "Her system wouldn't be able to take it. I'm sorry…I wish I had better news."

Kimberly's face fell at the doctor's words. Was there really nothing else he could do to help her little girl?

"Well, the good news is that she's still hanging in there." Tommy reassured her. "She's still fighting for her life and we're going to fight alongside her. As long as she continues to hold on, we are going to be right beside her, hanging on as well."

Kimberly took a deep breath before glancing at the face clock on the wall. It was around ten-thirty p.m.

"I think we should get a hold of Jason and the others." she said softly. "They should all be here with Grace."

"I'll go and call them." Tommy suggested.

"No, let's go together."

Tommy smiled comfortingly at her before the two of them headed towards the elevator.

"We'll be in Grace's room soon." Tommy called over his shoulder.

Doctor Jonas nodded before glaring up at the ceiling. "Please God…come through for us. The two of them do not deserve to lose their little girl."

**Grace's Room**

Katherine stared down at Grace with tears in her eyes. The infant looked so tiny and fragile; her eyes hazed over and tired. She wasn't moving at all, but her chest was rising, meaning she was still alive.

"Hey there sweetheart." Katherine said to the little girl as she leaned over the top of the crib to touch her cheek. Her hand instantly grew warm at the touch. Grace definitely had a high fever.

"Do you remember me?" Katherine asked. "I'm the one that brought you into this world. I was the first one who held you. You're my daughter too in some strange way."

Grace's eyes moved around until they rested on Katherine. In spite of the pain and suffering the little girl was going through, she managed to smile at the woman.

Katherine broke down in tears at the sight of the small smile. "I don't understand how you can smile in spite of what's happening to you. You don't deserve this Grace. If anything, I deserve to die for all the pain and misery that I've caused everyone. You're just a poor innocent child that I used to cover my own ass, and that was wrong of me. You shouldn't have to suffer and die."

Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin when three soft knocks sounded at the door. "Who is it?" she called out nervously.

The door slowly slid open as Julia appeared in the doorway with slight confusion on her face. "Katherine, what's going on? Your voice sounded urgent when I spoke with you earlier."

Katherine took a deep breath, relieved that it was Julia and not the doctor. Julia's eyes widened with fear when she saw the baby crib in the center of the room. She quickly ran over to the crib.

"Oh my God, what happened to Neveah?" she asked, panic rising in her chest.

"Nothing's wrong with Neveah." Katherine reassured her.

"Then why…?" Julia stopped speaking when she spied an unfamiliar little girl lying in the crib with illness written into her expression. "Katherine, whose baby is this?"

"This is Kimberly Hart's baby." Katherine explained to her. "She's very sick."

"Wait a minute," Julia said, trying to understand the situation, "this is the same little baby that woman was holding beside me during your wedding?"

Katherine recalled Julia interrupting her wedding and Kimberly making her sit beside her. "Yes, she's that same baby."

"Oh my God. She doesn't even look like that happy little girl. Kimberly was so nice to me during the ceremony. She even let me hold her. I don't know, but there was something about her that kind of…drew me in. Call me crazy."

"No honey, I don't think you're crazy. I've heard that this little girl makes connections with everyone she touches. I just learned that first hand."

"So, why did you ask me to come here?"

"I wanted to make you a promise Julia. I swear to you, Neveah is going to be safe with Collin and I. Seeing how much pain this little girl is in, I wouldn't dear let the same thing happen to Neveah."

"I have faith in you and Collin." Julia said as she stared down at Grace who was smiling back up at her. "I know you'd never let anything happen to my baby."

Katherine sighed in relief as Julia leaned over the crib to put her hand to the little girl's cheek. For reasons unexplained, she felt anguish and despair come over her as the fever warmed her fingers. She was truly scared for the little girl.

"May God be with you little Grace." she spoke to her softly. "I hope you get better soon. Your mommy loves you so much and would hate to lose you."

Katherine felt tears spring into her eyes, but they were quickly replaced with fear as the door swung open, revealing Tommy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am so sorry." Katherine said quickly. "You're Tommy Oliver right?"

"Yes, I am." Tommy said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm Katherine Ignalis, Collin's wife. I'm very sorry for intruding, but I heard what was happening to Kimberly's daughter and I wanted to say a quick prayer."

"Thanks, but I'm sure Kimberly wouldn't be too happy to find you in here crowding our daughter. What about her?"

Tommy looked at Julia who quickly removed her hand from the baby's face. "I met Grace at Katherine's wedding." She explained. "I got to hold her and everything. Kimberly was so nice to me and she even talked to me for a while. I can't believe that you guys are going through this. I'm terribly sorry."

Tommy nodded. "I appreciate the concern, but you two really need to leave."

"Right, I'm so sorry for intruding." Katherine apologized as she and Julia quickly left the room.

Tommy watched them go before running a hand over his face and removing his police cap. He approached the crib and stared down at Grace sadly before bending over to scoop her up into his arms.

"Hey there Grace." he said in a soft voice. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise, you won't have to suffer for too much longer."

Tommy walked over to the rocking chair that was beside the crib and took a seat as he slowly began to rock little Grace.

"Your mother and I can't lose you," he spoke in a calm voice, "you mean way too much for us. Even though you aren't my biological daughter, I love you as though you are. I've watched you grow and I want so badly for you to beat this illness so I can continue to do so. Your mother has done so much to keep you safe and so have I…I don't know what we're going to do if we lose you Grace."

Grace sighed as she looked up at Tommy through half-closed eyelids. Tommy felt tears burning at the back of his throat as his eyes began to water. How could this sweet, innocent little girl be going through such a horrific event?

Just then, Kimberly walked into the room. A smile warmed her lips at the sight of Tommy rocking her little girl.

"How is she?" Kimberly asked as the door closed behind her.

"Honestly Kimberly, I don't know." Tommy said as he looked up at her.

Kimberly nodded as she grabbed a nearby chair and pulled up beside Tommy to take her seat. She brushed a few strands of Grace's hair back and shuddered at the warmth that shot through her hand.

"She's so warm." she commented. "It's even worse than before I brought her here."

"Maybe it's the antibiotics working their magic?" Tommy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's a sign that she's getting better."

The room fell silent as Tommy and Kimberly stared down at the little girl.

"Who are we trying to kid?" Kimberly said after while. "This fever isn't spiking because the antibiotics. It's spiking because…because…"

Kimberly broke down in tears as she buried her face in her hands. Tommy took a free hand and placed it on her back. "Come on Kim, you have to be strong."

"I can't be strong anymore!" Kimberly shouted. "There's nothing that can be done. I've been so optimistic up until this point. Doctor Jonas was trying to be nice earlier when he suggested we come in here. He's accepted the fact that she isn't going to make it, the nurses have accepted it, and now, I think I'm just going to accept it too!"

"Kim, we can't give up."

"Tommy, look at her!"

Tommy stared down at Grace whose eyes had gotten heavier. She was really struggling to keep her eyelids open.

"She's suffering Tommy and the doctors have done everything they can do for her. I was really hoping that she could pull through this Tommy…"

"I know Kimberly." Tommy said sadly. "I was hoping too."

**Waiting Room**

Katherine took a deep breath as she and Julia took a seat in the waiting area. That was too close.

"Why didn't you tell me we weren't allowed to be in there Katherine?" Julia questioned her. "I feel like I just invaded that man's privacy."

"Julia, I am so sorry about that. It's just that…finding out about what was happening to little Grace…it made me think of Neveah. I can't imagine how much pain and suffering Kimberly's going through right now, and if I was in her shoes, there's no telling what I would do. If I ever lost Neveah…Dear God."

Julia placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, Neveah's fine Katherine, you've told me that on several occasions. I know you would never let anything happen to my little girl."

Katherine nodded as more tears made their way down her cheeks. She was starting to feel more and more guilty with every word the young teen spoke.

Suddenly, Julia gasped as the elevator doors opened. Curiosity overcoming her, Katherine looked up and gasped as well. Collin was just stepping off the elevator holding Neveah in his arms.

"Collin," Katherine said as she jumped to her feet and ran over to him, "why is Neveah here? I heard about what happened to Kimberly's daughter, and I don't want her catching that terrible illness."

"Katherine, you need to calm down." Collin reassured her as she gently kissed Neveah's forehead. "The nanny had a family emergency and she had to drop the baby off here."

"She couldn't have just left her with another staff member?"

"I told the staff to take the night off. They did such a wonderful job cleaning and taking care of father earlier that I decided they could use a break. I have no problem bringing Neveah here. Besides, I'm sure she'd like to see her grandfather. Is he out of surgery yet?"

"Yes, and he seems to be doing quite well. He was wheeling around in his wheelchair last I saw him."

"That old man…nothing keeps him down for too long."

Katherine giggled, but stopped when she saw Collin staring at Julia.

"What's she doing here?" he asked her. "Is she sick or something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought she was a drug addict or something like that. You told me at the wedding that she was someone with problems that you were working with."

"Oh, she's not sick Collin. She's just here for…an annual checkup. She's been sober for quite some time now and I like to check on her and see how's she's dong. I'm…trying to help her adjust back into society."

"Oh, very good for you."

"Collin, do you mind if I hold Neveah for a little while? After everything Kimberly's going through, I really want to hold her."

"Sure thing. I'll be back to get her as soon as I finish visiting father. I'll ask if he'd like to see her."

Katherine nodded as Collin gently passed the baby to him. After giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, he took off down the hall and Katherine headed back over to the sitting area.

"Here's Neveah." Katherine smiled sadly as she took a seat beside Julia. "I'm a little nervous that she had to be brought here, but she's had her shots and monthly checkups, so I'm positive she'll be fine."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Julia asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course you can hold her." Katherine said. "I'm not surprised that you want to after everything we just witnessed in that hospital room."

Julia nodded as Katherine lifted the little girl into her arms. A fire spread onto Julia's face as she cradled the little girl. She was so happy to be holding a healthy child that wasn't busy fighting for her life. It put her at ease knowing that her daughter was perfectly healthy, being taken care of.

**Grace's Room**

Tommy and Kimberly stood above Grace's crib as they stared down at her sadly. Grace's eyes had been closed for a while now. She was sleeping, so at least she was unaware of the pain her little body was going through. Her chest rose and descended with each jagged breath she took as the heart monitor connected to her tiny body beeped at a slow pace. Grace appeared to be getting weaker, and that scared Tommy and Kimberly more than anything.

"I remember the first time I ever saw her." Tommy spoke softly as a smile crept onto his lips.

"Love at first sight?" Kimberly guessed as a smile reached her lips as well.

"I never even knew that I wanted a family until you welcomed me into yours. The thought of having children scared me to no end, but you made me see things differently Kim. I lived through the entire experience with you all the way from your disgusting cravings, to your swollen feet, to your mood swings. You put me through the experience and made me warm up to the idea of wanting a family of my own. The first time I saw Grace…I was instantly captivated by her little pink face, in spite of the fact that I was fighting off unconsciousness."

Kimberly managed to let out a small giggle as she recalled the incident. "Her life has been an event since she first came into this world."

"You can say that again."

Kimberly smiled at Tommy as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other comfortingly, their eyes never leaving Grace.

"Little Grace," Kimberly spoke, "you brought us so much love…and so much happiness. I hope you know how much we love you because we love you more than anything…and I do mean anything in the whole world. I'll love you forever…my little angel."

With those words being said, Kimberly and Tommy smiled brightly at the little girl, but the smiles didn't last long. As soon as the words passed through Grace's ears, her heart monitor flat-lined, filling the room with a solid, never-ending C-note.

Tommy and Kimberly's faces fell at the realization that their little girl was gone. The two of them continued to stare at her as her chest lie still, no longer rising and descending with signs of life. Grace's skin quickly paled and she lay still as the two people that loved her more than anyone ever could continued to stare at her.

Kimberly managed to choke out a gasp as she clenched a fistful of Tommy's uniform.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" he asked.

"N-no…" Kimberly stammered as she tried to get a grip on what was happening. "No…I…I just want it to be us."

The two of them made eye contact as tears began to stream down Kimberly's face. "I just want it to be us." she repeated before breaking down in tears.

Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him as he hugged her head protectively to his chest. He rested his head on hers, his tears dampening her brown locks as the top of his uniform absorbed her salty tears. The two of them held each other for a long time as Grace's heart monitor rang out in the background, constantly reminding them that she was gone.

Ten minutes passed by before a nurse heard the sound of the heart monitor. She ran to find Doctor Jonas and he stepped into the room and found Tommy and Kimberly staring emotionlessly at the lifeless infant inside the crib.

He walked over to the heart monitor, unnoticed by the grieving parents and switched the machine off. Tommy looked up when the beeping disappeared and stared at the doctor.

"I'm…I am **so **very sorry." he said, not sure of what else to say to them. "Just…give me a second."

Doctor Jonas approached the crib as Tommy released Kimberly and stepped to the side. Kimberly allowed her hands to fall limply on the ledge of the crib as her eyes stayed locked on Grace. Doctor Jonas continued to work in spite of her presence as he unhooked the tubing and wires from the little girl's corpse. Once finished with his job, he retreated to the door and stopped, his hand resting on the handle.

"Stay as long as you'd like." he encouraged them. He stared at Kimberly, slightly fearful of the expression on her face. "Would you like me to notify your family?"

"No." she said in between jagged breaths as she shook her head slightly. "No…no…no…"

The doctor nodded before exiting the room.

Tommy walked back over to Kimberly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips gently against her forehead, not sure of any other way to comfort her.

**Waiting Area**

When Doctor Jonas stepped out into the waiting area, he was surprised to see unfamiliar faces staring back at him.

Trini, who had come in with Kimberly earlier, was standing beside Jason, the two of them hugging each other. Billy was also there sitting with Jacob in his lap. Katherine and Julia were still present, Neveah still being held by the teenager. Collin had also returned to the waiting room to sit with his wife and her mentee.

At the sight of Doctor Jonas emerging from the baby's room, everyone stood to their feet, anxious to hear the news.

"Doctor Jonas," Collin spoke for everyone, "what happened?"

Everyone stared at the doctor, unable to wait any longer. His brown eyes moved around the room as they looked over everyone who was present.

"Grace went peacefully about ten minutes ago." he explained in a calm, even-toned voice.

The room seemed to break out in a shroud of depression as the words passed through his lips. Trini burst into tears as she buried her face in Jason's chest. Katherine, too, began crying and had to be comforted by her husband. Julia held Neveah close to her as the news sunk in. Billy stared down at Jacob who was looking around at everyone in confusion, his two-year-old mind not understanding that his sister had passed away.

"Kimberly and Tommy are with her right now." Doctor Jonas continued. "I am so sorry."

With that being said, the doctor left the grieving group to mourn the loss of his patient.

**Grace's Room**

Kimberly and Tommy continued to stare at the pale, lifeless body of their daughter, unsure of what to do next. Kimberly suddenly pushed herself out of Tommy's arms and began mumbling to herself as she removed the stray wires away from her daughter and gently placed her hands to her cheek.

Grace's skin, that was once on fire, was now freezing to the touch. Kimberly looked over to the rocking chair where her baby blanket lay abandoned and went to retrieve it. She quickly made her way back over to the crib and draped it over Grace's torso.

"There you are sweetie." she said calmly with a sad smile as she stroked her cheek. "Your favorite little bunny blanket."

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled at the little girl.

"I know you hear us." Kimberly continued to speak. "I know with my whole heart that you can still hear us Grace, and I want you to know that your mommy…and your daddy…love you very much."

Tommy looked at Kimberly and smiled thankfully that she referred to him as the little girl's father.

"We're going to love you forever Grace." Kimberly said in a whisper. "I know you're in heaven right now…and you're going to look after us now, aren't you? You're going to help us get through this because I know we aren't going to get through this without you. You're mommy's little angel."

With her final words of departure out in the open, Kimberly buried her face in her hands and broke down in tears. Tommy pulled her into his arms as the two of them slowly slid down onto their knees. Kimberly reached a hand out and grabbed onto one of the wooden bars of the crib as she cried out her daughter's name over and over again. Tommy continued to hold her, unsure of how to comfort the crying woman because he too was feeling a great deal of loss. How can you comfort someone when you can't even comfort yourself?

The two of them remained in that position for quite some time. The two of them on the floor, holding each other in their time of misery. As Grace slept in a never ending slumber beside them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends the final chapter of Grace's life. I know that many of you are going to be upset over the fact that she's gone, but it had to happen. No parent should ever have to suffer the loss of a child, but unfortunately, it does happen. Katherine is definitely going to pay for her actions, I can guarantee that. So, what's going to happen next? I can tell you, things are about to escalate to a high point in this story. So, leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter and wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys.**


	44. Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back after a long three weeks of waiting. As many of you already know, I'm in college and updating doesn't come as quickly as it does during the summer time. Thank you though to everyone who's been reviewing and following my story and a special thanks to everyone who's been waiting patiently for the next chapter. The previous one didn't end on a good note, so it's time for me to pick up where things left off. So, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of the series, or any of its characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. As for all of the made up characters and the parts of the storyline a changed and made up, that can be credited to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yours, Mine, and Ours"<strong>_

The room was silent, all except for the low humming of the ventilation system overhead. Heat was pouring into the white room, yet its warmth couldn't reach the woman who stood alone beside an emptied baby crib.

Kimberly stared down into the crib where Grace's body had been lying merely an hour ago. Her eyelids were heavy like weights were dangling at the ends. The tears she'd been shedding for hours had finally stopped coming.

When the door opened, Kimberly didn't move an inch as her eyes remained focused on the hospital crib.

"Kimberly?" a soft male voice called out to her. The brunette refused to look up at the owner of the voice, so the new male presence crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly knew that Tommy was beside her.

"All of your friends are out in the waiting room." he spoke softly. "Would you like to see them?"

Kimberly managed to lift her head to stare at Tommy. He frowned as he took in her appearance. Her once vibrant brown hair seemed dull and worn out as it stuck out from a loosely-tied ponytail holder. Her eyes were no longer chocolate, but black, cold, and distant while bags clung tightly to the skin beneath them. Her skin was pale and she looked frail and weak.

"Kim, maybe you should sit down?" he suggested.

Kimberly just stared at him as he made the request. Realizing she wasn't going to respond, Tommy led her over to the empty rocking chair in the room and helped her sit down. Her eyes moved from Tommy and went back to the empty baby crib.

"Kimberly," Tommy tried again, "would you like to see anyone?"

Her body began to shake as a new set of tears began to form in her eyes. She nodded as she choked out Jason's name. Tommy nodded before going to retrieve her brother.

'Why is this happening to me?' Kimberly wondered. 'Grace…she was just a little baby. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?'

When the door opened revealing Tommy and Jason, Kimberly burst into tears as she outstretched her arms towards the man she valued more than her own life. Jason rushed over to Kimberly and took her into his arms, pulling her close to him in a hug. Her cries echoed off the walls in the room as she buried her face in his chest.

Tommy stood in the doorway as he shed his own tears. He didn't know what else to do at that moment. The little infant that he'd been with for most of Kimberly's pregnancy and for the first couple months of her life was gone. He valued her as though she'd held his own DNA in her veins. How could she be taken away from them?

Jason pulled away from Kimberly to look her in her eyes as he blinked a few tears free. "Kimberly, I am so sorry." he said with such sincerity that it made her cry harder. "I loved Grace, you know that. I wish there was something I could say that will make you feel better, but I sincerely doubt there's anything I can. So…all I can say is that I'll be here for you no matter what. I'm going to help you through this and so will Tommy, Trini, Billy, and everyone else. You have no idea how many people cared about that child and even more people care about you. We're going to help you through this and that's a promise."

Kimberly sniffed a few times as she tried to wipe her face clean of any remaining tears.

"We…have to get a funeral together." she said in an audible whisper as she looked up at Tommy. He nodded understandingly.

"Of course Kimberly. I'll talk to Trini about it."

"Where is she?" she asked as she tried to look towards the doorway.

"She's…out in the waiting area with Billy…Jacob…Collin and Katherine."

Kimberly's eyes once again filled with water at the mentioning of her son, but she pushed him to the back of her mind as the last two people mentioned crossed her mind.

"What are Collin and Kat doing here?"

"I don't know why Katherine's here." Tommy said. "She was…in here earlier. She said she was saying a quick prayer for Grace. As for Collin, he's been here ever since I arrived and found you with him."

Kimberly bit her bottom lip as a heavy thought crossed her mind. "Can you…tell Collin to come here please?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her request, but he finally nodded and left to retrieve the man. They returned seconds later, worry on both their faces.

"Kimberly, I am terribly sorry." Collin said as he rushed into the room and over to her and Jason. Jason shot a glare at the man as he backed away from Kimberly to give him space to hug her. When he pulled away from her, Kimberly stared up at Tommy and Jason.

"I need to speak with Collin…alone please." she said as she stared at the two of them.

Both of the men stared back at her fearfully as one thought crossed their mind: she was going to tell Collin the truth.

"We'll be right outside." Tommy reassured her as he sent her a small smile. Kimberly nodded as she watched them go into the hall. When the door closed, she jumped a little at the realization that it was just her and Collin in the room.

"So," Collin spoke, getting her attention, "how are you…feeling right now?"

Kimberly sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, removing the ponytail holder. She then leaned back in the rocking chair to stare up at the ceiling.

"I don't know." she said in a raspy voice. "It's…really hard to process that…my little girl is gone."

Collin placed a hand on her knee as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I wish this was a bad dream that I could just wake up from." she admitted. "I don't…want to accept the fact that she's gone."

He nodded understandingly as another thought crossed his mind. "I heard…that your boyfriend was really close to her too."

Kimberly smiled as she blinked a few more tears free. "Yeah…Tommy saw her as his own daughter. He…helped me so much during the witness protection program…and he and Grace were inseparable. They were…a real father-daughter team…and it was all…for nothing."

Kimberly growled her last sentence, making Collin's hand grasp her knee. "Don't say that." he said.

"She could've had such a different life." Kimberly said as she pushed herself out of the chair and onto her feet. "But I did what I had to do."

Collin watched intently as Kimberly began taking small steps around the room as she tugged at her free hair, tears pouring down her face.

"Everything that I did…" she muttered through her silent sobs. "Everything Tommy did…it was all for **nothing**!"

"What do you mean Kimberly? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Kimberly took several audible breaths as she tried to remain calm.

"Kimberly, the two of you did such a good thing. You took…this little girl who had no one in the world. She had nothing, and yet, you gave her everything. And if that little girl was only supposed to be on this earth for a short period of time…she couldn't have asked for a more loving mother, or a more loving family than the one you gave her."

Kimberly looked up at Collin. "Little Grace meant the world to me. She was so…sweet and special." Collin nodded his head in agreement.

"I…wish you could've known her…the way I did. The way that…Tommy did."

Collin smiled at her words. "I wish I could've gotten to know her better too. She was…Jacob's adopted sister, after all."

Kimberly stared at Collin as fear arose in her chest. "She was more than that." she spoke.

"I'm sorry Kim, I don't understand."

Kimberly nodded. "You're right, you don't understand. And it's all because I wouldn't tell you the truth."

Collin's eyes narrowed as the words passed through her lips. He remained silent for several seconds as he tried to comprehend what she was telling him.

"What truth?" he finally spoke.

Kimberly stared back at him as her lip began to quiver and tears began to flow like a never-ending stream down her cheeks.

"She…wasn't just **my **baby Collin." she said. "She was **ours**."

The room grew so silent that you could hear a pin drop as Collin and Kimberly stared at each other. Collin's mouth slowly began to open as the word "ours" replayed over and over again in his mind like a broken record.

"Kimberly…she couldn't be."

"Grace." Kimberly spoke, her heart wrenching in pain as she said the child's name. "Grace was our little girl."

"Now Kimberly, I understand that you're going through a lot of pain. This was a huge ordeal that you went through tonight and no one should have to go through what you went through. Kimberly…my daughter, Neveah, is out there in that waiting room with my wife sleeping peacefully in her arms."

"I'm not talking about Neveah." Kimberly snapped as she dropped her arms to her sides and clenched her hands into tight fists. "I'm talking about your other daughter. I'm talking about Grace."

Collin folded his arms across his chest, still not buying Kimberly's explanation. "You know, there comes a time where all of us fall under great distress Kimberly, and-"

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Kimberly shouted as she shook her fists in frustration.

"I am listening to you Kimberly. It's just that you're under a great amount of pressure right now and I don't blame you for being so confused. After all, you've just suffered a great loss. No one deserves to lose a child. I promise you, I'm hearing everything you're saying, but I feel that this great amount of grief you have is making you delusional."

"I'm not making this up Collin!"

"Kimberly, I'm only trying to help you. Why can't you understand-"

"Would you stop questioning my sanity and think about it for a second?" Kimberly snapped as she approached him and stared him in his face. Tears were still streaming down her face, but all fear and sadness had flown the coop. Kimberly was being bold now, which is something she should've been doing months ago. "Just listen to me and you'll know it's the truth."

Collin rubbed a hand over his face and took a nervous breath. He had a strong gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "Alright Kimberly." he sighed. "Please tell me, what make this little theory of yours true?"

"Do you know when Grace was born?" Kimberly questioned him.

Collin nodded. "January 28th, that was the same day Neveah was born. I think you mentioned it about a month ago."

Kimberly nodded at his answer. "That's right. Now, count back nine months genius. Who were you sleeping with at the time?"

Collin's eyes suddenly widened with horror as flashes from the summer of 1999 flashed through his mind. Back in the month of May and early on in June, he and Kimberly were still together. Even though he was secretly sleeping with Katherine at the time, he was still sleeping with Kimberly.

Suddenly, Collin choked and began shaking angrily as his eyes remained wide with horror.

"Y-you and I-I were s-s-sleeping together." he stammered as his shaking grew worse.

Kimberly walked over to Grace's empty crib and gripped tightly onto the railing. "Bingo." she said as she glared into the crib.

"S-she was my daughter?"

Kimberly looked at him through the corner of her eye and sighed. "Yes." she whispered.

"No…" Collin said. "That's…that's not true. You told me that you adopted her. She's adopted Kim…"

Kimberly turned her head to stare at him, a smile not bothering to form on her lips. She wasn't going to deny what she'd told him. "She wasn't adopted." she spoke.

"You…lied to me?" Collin said as his eyes began to burn and his throat grew hot.

Kimberly blinked a few tears free as she stared at him, suddenly feeling sorry for him. "I had to." she said.

"No…no, no, no…" he repeated as she shook his head, lips quivering as he waited for her to deny everything she'd just said. "You wouldn't do that to me. Tell me you didn't do that. You did not bring a child of mine into this world and **not **tell me Kimberly, please tell me you didn't."

"I can't tell you that Collin." she said as she closed her eyes, more tears working their way down her cheeks.

"Please Kimberly," Collin pleaded as tears streamed down his red face, "tell me this is a lie. This is just some insanely fabricated story. Please, please, please…my daughter is not **dead**! Tell me you didn't do this!"

"I had to." Kimberly said as she folded her arms across her chest and turned to face him as he slowly descended and sat in the rocking chair.

"Why did you lie to me about something so important?" he said as he blinked a few more tears free. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about Grace? My daughter."

"Because you're an Ignalis." Kimberly spat, the name rolling off her tongue like acid.

"So…you kept **my **daughter from me…because of my family's name?"

"That's just it Collin, it isn't just a name. You're family hurts people. They're greedy, evil mobsters that only care about themselves. I'm sorry Collin, I know that you're different from your father and your uncles and everyone else that's a part of that family, but you're all evil nonetheless. Jacob can't escape your family's clutches because he's been exposed to their ways for so long now. Heck, he's probably next in line to inherit the family **business**! When…I found out I was pregnant again…I vowed that I would **never **let another child befall the same fate."

Collin stared at Kimberly as she began to tug at her hair again. "You wanna know something else Collin?" she said. "Tommy and I learned something a few weeks ago about your **loving **father. Zeke, that evil, sadistic bastard that tried to kill me…he was working for your father."

Kimberly glared at Collin as she watched him process everything she'd just told him. She took a shaky breath as she recalled finding out the information. Adam had called her and explained to her that the mole in their department had been locked up for impersonating a police officer and feeding Zeke information about her whereabouts. Kimberly then asked for more background information on the guy and she learned that he worked for a guy named Augustus Reynolds, a name she was very familiar with. The guy was a frequent visitor to the Ignalis household and he was one of Mr. Ignalis's most well-respected employees. Kimberly was furious when she'd found out that Zeke was being ordered around by Mr. Ignalis and his pawns. That just added another tally mark to the reason why she couldn't let Grace be a part of their family.

"Your father is the cause of me going into witness protection." Kimberly snapped. "He's the reason that I was taken away from Jacob…my family and my friends! He was going to let Zeke come after me and strike me dead Collin! All of this happened…while I was **pregnant **with **your **child. So you wanna know why I didn't tell you? I think it should be pretty clear by now why I chose to keep Grace a secret. Why would I want her exposed to a family whose leader was trying to kill me and her? Then, I get back to Angel Grove and you were planning a wedding to Katherine, the woman who ruined our relationship in the first place while your father's still sneaking around causing harm to people? Oh yeah, let's not forget the other thing Adam told me. The mole in the police department may have worked for a guy that served your dad, but I was told that the mole was put in that department by **you**. So you're asking me why I didn't want Grace to be a part of your family?"

"You wait a minute…" Collin whispered in a dangerously low voice. "You wait a minute!"

Kimberly jumped in surprise as he shouted at her. He then raised a finger and pointed at her.

"You wait just a damn minute Kimberly. You had **no **right to deprive me of my child! Zeke going after you was **his **fault. **Not **mine!"

"You speak of the situation like you knew."

"I didn't know at the time!"

Kimberly's lips curled into a frown as Collin's face reddened even more with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me before all of the mess with Zeke happened huh? You had to have known you were pregnant before the whole witness protection thing started, so why didn't you tell me?"

Kimberly sighed. "I was going to tell you Collin." she admitted. "I wanted to."

"Why?" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "Why, why, why! Why didn't you tell me back in June or May for that matter!"

"I came to tell you the day I came home to **our **apartment and found you and Katherine standing in the middle of my kitchen! That's when I found out she was pregnant too and-"

"No, no, no. Don't you dare turn this around on my wife! This is about **you **keeping my daughter from **me**."

"Katherine was dangling the fact that the two of you had slept together in front of my face like some kind of trophy and then the two of you were smiling and laughing like-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he shouted. "This has **nothing **to do with Katherine! She didn't lie to me about the most **important **thing in my **life**! **She **has not betrayed me!"

"I was just explaining to you that she started my thinking about not telling you Collin."

"That is quite enough Kimberly." he said as he glared at her in disgust. "You have **nothing **left to explain to me. What you did…is sickening. You decided to play **God **with my daughter's life and mine."

"I'm sorry Collin." Kimberly said. "I really wanted to-"

"Oh, I don't wanna hear anymore of your **nonsense**! And I don't care if you're sorry now because you should be and you're going to be sorry for the **rest **of your miserable life."

"It doesn't matter now." Kimberly sighed as she leaned her back against the emptied crib.

Collin stared at her as he rose to his feet. "You were never going to tell me were you? If she was alive right now…you were never going to tell me. I'd still be in the dark."

Kimberly stared at the floor as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well she's **dead**! She's **dead**! And now…I'll never get the chance to know my own daughter, and it's your damn fault. And to think…I came in here to tell you how **sorry **I was for your **loss**!"

"I just wanted to be a good mother and protect Grace from evil…"

"You don't **deserve **to be a mother Kimberly. You deserve to rot in **hell **for what you did to me!"

Kimberly nodded her head slowly. "I know…" she whispered. "I know I do…"

"You can rot in hell Kimberly." Collin said as he crossed the room and stood in front of her. "You and that hot shot boyfriend of yours Tommy. He was in on this too wasn't he? Wasn't he!"

When Kimberly didn't answer, Collin smiled in disbelief before his face curled back into an evil glare. "Of course he was." he said. "That man…he had the **balls **to try and be a father to **my **daughter. The two of you were going to live together in that pretty townhouse of yours, raising my child while you laughed yourselves silly over your inhuman plan!"

"This wasn't about you Collin…it was about protecting Grace."

Collin's eyes moved to the baby crib where Grace's bunny blanket lay abandoned in a heap. He reached into the crib and pulled it out as he rubbed its fabric with the pads of his thumbs.

"I barely even knew her." he said sadly. "I only held her once…at my wedding reception. I didn't get to play with her or hold her when she was born…and now…I have to live the rest of my life with that."

Kimberly snatched the pink blanket from Collin and nuzzled her head against it as she inhaled Grace's scent.

"I will hate you forever for this." Collin said in a dangerously low voice. "I will hate you…for the rest of my life. I hope you'll keep on suffering up until the day you die."

Kimberly watched as Collin slowly made his exit from the room. As the door closed behind him, she leaned back against the crib and slid down to the floor. As thoughts of the previous events and her daughter filled her mind, Kimberly began crying once more as she stared up at the ceiling.

Why did she have to keep Grace from Collin? Why didn't she just tell him at the wedding like she'd originally planned? Was Grace's passing a punishment from God for doing what she'd done to Collin?

**Morgue**

"What's the child's name?" a nurse asked the man standing before her as she pulled records up on her computer screen.

"Grace Hart." Collin said, the name making his heart ache with sadness. The nurse nodded before walking over to a metal drawer. Collin followed behind her closely, his heart aching with each step. They stopped at the drawer in the wall before the nurse pulled it open slowly revealing a white sheet that had been placed over a tiny little body.

"You wanted to see her right?" the nurse asked sadly.

"Yes." he said, nodding his head. "She was my…daughter."

The woman nodded understandingly and watched as Collin took a deep breath. When she pulled the sheet back, he began shaking as he burst into tears and placed a hand against the pale cold cheek of his child. The nurse watched sadly as she backed away from Collin to give him his space. It was hard to watch the grieving father.

"Hello there Grace." Collin spoke through his tears. "I'm your father. You're **real **father. The man that should have been a part of your life but your selfish mother saw to it that that never happened. I am so sorry honey. I wish I could've gotten to know you better. I could've taken you to a dance recital, watched you play dress up…hold your hand on your wedding day. Well…we'll never get the chance to be acquainted now will we?"

Collin burst into tears as he placed his forehead to the tiny corpse. He remained like that for several minutes, crying beside the child he'd wished he'd gotten the chance to know.

**Hospital Room**

Tommy and Jason walked back into the hospital room with Billy, Trini, and Jacob right behind them. The two of them ran to the brunette who was still positioned on the floor crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" Jason demanded as Tommy wrapped her tight in his arms.

"I-I told Collin the truth." she stammered in between her sobs. "I told him that Grace was his daughter."

Everyone stared at the woman in shock at her confession.

"How'd he take it?" Trini asked as she watched Kimberly shaking in Tommy's arms.

"He was so angry," Kimberly said, "but that's to be expected. He said I was going to burn in hell for keeping Grace a secret from him. Lest we not forget, he said he'd hate me for the rest of his life. I don't blame him though. What kind of person am I?"

"Kimberly," Billy spoke as he crossed the room, Jacob being held in his arms. "You aren't a horrible person. We all understand why you chose to keep Grace a secret from him. We know that you only wanted what was best for that baby and that you didn't want her to fall victim to the same fate Jacob has."

Kimberly looked up at her son who was in Billy's arms staring at her confusedly. She whimpered as she held her arms out to hold him. Billy smiled sadly and placed the little boy in his mother's arms as she held him tight, her tears wetting his brown curls. Tommy wrapped his arms around the two of them protectively, never wanting any more harm to fall upon them.

"Collin's just going to have to hate us." Jason said. "I'll admit; it's unfortunate that he didn't get to know her…but this is kind of his fault in a way. His family is the cause of you making the decisions you did. Besides, he wasn't all that concerned for you while you were away being chased down by a murderer. He was too busy sleeping with Katherine. Now he wants to act like he would've cared if you told him?"

"You guys, that's enough." Tommy spoke. "Collin now knows the truth meaning everyone else is bound to find out sooner or later. That fact is over and done with. Right now, Kim's gonna need us to stay strong for her and help her get through this."

"Tommy…you don't have to be so strong and brave all the time." Trini said quietly. "It's okay for you to grieve too."

"You think I'm not grieving?" he asked in disbelief. "Trini, this hurts like hell. I mean…that little angel wasn't my daughter, but I loved her like she was and she loved me like I was her father. I was going to be there for her, helping her through life whether Kimberly decided to tell Collin the truth or not."

"I…was going to tell him on his wedding day." Kimberly recalled. "But…Katherine showed up and made me change my mind. I saw how happy he was with his little family and…I didn't want to ruin that for him. I guess I should've said something and maybe…just maybe…Grace would still be here."

"Kimberly, don't blame yourself for this." Billy spoke. "Don't spend your time worrying about what you should've done. Now's the time for you to focus on what you need to do."

"I…want to go home." Kimberly whispered. "I can't stand being here anymore. Grace's final moments…are all in this room."

"Not to make things any worse for you," Jason said, "but there are some moments of hers back at your place too."

Kimberly's eyes widened as she took a deep breath. Jason was absolutely right. No matter what, Grace's memory was going to follow her everywhere.

"Let's go home Tommy." she said as she rested her head on Jacob's.

Tommy nodded before kissing her forehead gently and helping her onto her feet. The six friends then left the hospital room and all the horrid memories of the night behind.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. Oh my God, Kimberly told Collin the truth about Grace! This chapter honestly makes me tear up because I actually feel bad for both Kimberly and Collin and all the pain the two of them experienced during the revealing of Grace's paternity. So, one half of the secret is out, but it isn't even true! Will Collin tell Katherine and make her question her decisions? **

**Well, let me know what you guys thought by reviewing or simply by following my story and wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys!**


	45. Mourning

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next update after waiting weeks to post. Life tends to get in the way of updating, which many of you may understand, but I'm back now and that's all that matters. Also, for those of you who are reading my other _Power Rangers _fanfic: _I Lost_ _My Hart_, I will be updating at some point between the next couple of days. I've been developing the final match ups so it's taken a little longer than usual t update. So, that story will be back and updated pretty soon. Now, let's get on with the disclaimer.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, this plot was inspired by the 2008-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, I do own all made up characters and parts of the plot that I changed or made up myself. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mourning"<strong>_

Adam sighed in relief as he finished his last report and tucked it into a filing folder. The commander was going to be pleased that he'd managed to get everything turned in. He always hated doing write ups on little crimes. What's the point? He'd put the offender behind bars, why write to remember the altercation.

The good officer was snapped out of his thoughts by the vibrating of his cell phone on the metal top of his desk. He checked the caller I.D. and smiled happily as Tanya's face shown back at him. He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey Tanya." he spoke into the receiver. "I was just getting ready to call you."

"Oh really?" Tanya spoke clearly over the annoying background sounds of chatting customers and the clanking of pots.

"Yeah. I was wondering when you're getting off tonight. I was thinking we could do something family related. You know? Maybe we can catch a movie down at the theater and take the boys to the pizza parlor."

"That sounds great honey." Tanya replied, a smile evident in her voice. "I get off in about ten minutes, so I'll be done with work around five."

"There's a five-thirty show playing at the cinema. Since I'm getting off now, I'll go pick the twins up from your sister's and we'll swing by the diner and get you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Adam. I'll see you in a few. Love you."

"Bye."

Adam began whistling a catchy little tune as he stood from his desk and collected his phone and keys. As he made his way out of his office, he caught sight of Tommy standing in the hallway, staring blankly out the window. He looked troubled, and that really bothered Adam.

"Hey there Tommy." he spoke, gaining the man's attention.

Tommy jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Adam's voice before turning around to face the man.

"Hey Adam. How are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You look like you've had a pretty rough day."

"Try a rough night." he said tiredly as he ran a hand over his face. "I stayed up half the night trying to keep Kimberly from crying."

Adam raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What's wrong with Kim? Is she alright?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "No, she isn't. Our…her daughter died last night."

Adam's mouth fell open at the devastating news. "Little Grace?" he said. "I can't believe it. What on earth happened?"

"Grace had bacterial meningitis that had progressed too far for the doctors to treat. She…flat lined while Kimberly and I were in the room."

"Poor Kim…I mean, poor you too. You both must be devastated after losing her. I know how much adopting that little girl meant to Kimberly. She was doing an amazing job at raising her."

Tommy sighed. "Adam, you're going to find out eventually, so I might as well tell you."

Adam stared at Tommy for a few silent seconds before nodding for him to continue on.

"Grace wasn't adopted. She was…Kimberly's biological daughter."

"What?" Adam said as he stared at him in shock.

"While she was with me in witness protection, I found out she was pregnant. I agreed to keep her pregnancy a secret and she had the baby while Zeke held me hostage. She left the baby at the convent with me while she came back here to invent a cover story and she came back to get the baby and raised her with everyone thinking she'd adopted her."

Adam's head was spinning with the newfound information and he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "If Kimberly was pregnant while in the program, that means…Collin was that baby's father."

"Yes, he was. I'm really sorry Adam. I know you and Collin are sort of friends."

"How could the two of you do something like that? You kept his child secret from him until her death? That's cruel, and the two of you should be arrested for what you've done."

"Then arrest us Adam. That's not going to change the fact that Grace is dead."

Adam sighed. "Why would the two of you do something so…reckless? Didn't you think of the consequences?"

"I know all about the Ignalis family and how cruel they can be Adam. I know about them always getting away with murders and all sorts of crimes. Hell, when I was in the FBI we tried mercilessly to take the family down, but they always have a way to get out of things scratch free. When Kimberly told me that he was already the father of her son, I knew that one day, he too was going to be one of those murderous bastards. She didn't want another child growing up in a family like that. Besides, Mr. Ignalis hates her, which is obvious by him having one of his pawns go after her. You already know that Adam because you're the one that told us about it. So yeah, I thought of the consequences of her keeping the baby away from them, but I also thought about the consequences of them knowing about the baby. I feel we made the right choice."

Adam stared at Tommy in disbelief before walking away. "I'm not going to punish the two of you by arresting you. That baby's death weighing on your shoulder is punishment enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go spend time with my children. I am their father you know."

With that being said, Adam left Tommy alone in the hallway.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine stared at Collin sadly from the doorway of his study as she watched him glare into the fireplace with tears running down his face. He hadn't moved from that position since he'd came home last night and Katherine was awfully worried about him. He was really taking Grace's death hard, but who could blame him after the stunt Kimberly pulled?

Katherine herself was feeling devastated at the little girl's death. After all, she was the one who brought the child into the world that night back in January. She was the first person who got to see or hold her. She was like the little girl's distant mother in a way. Would she and Collin have suffered the same fate if she hadn't have switched the babies?

"Who are you kidding?" Katherine whispered to herself. "You did the right thing Katherine. If you hadn't made that switch, Collin and I would be in mourning while Kimberly and Tommy continued to raise that baby in secrecy. You aren't in the wrong here, she is."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Katarina." Mr. Ignalis' voice came from behind her.

Katherine jumped in surprise before turning around quickly to glare at the older man. "You scared me!" she said in an angry whisper.

"You should be scared." he said as he folded his arms over his chest. "What do you think my son's going to do to you if he finds out what you've done?"

"He'll be happy." Katherine said as though the answer were obvious. The two of them stepped away from the doorway so Collin was out of sight. "After all, his daughter really isn't dead. He's in there right now mourning over a baby girl that isn't his. His real daughter is sleeping soundly in her nursery where she belongs."

"You're in way over your head Katherine." he state matter-of-factly. "You think that Collin wouldn't be mad because he has his real daughter, well don't you think he'll be mad when he finds out that you're the reason he's grieving over a child that isn't his?"

Katherine frowned at him. "That would never happen."

"You can't be too sure Katherine. If there's one thing I know better than anything, it's my son. He'll hate you for this."

"He's never going to find out about anything I've done."

Mr. Ignalis ticked his tongue in disapproval before walking into the study. Katherine followed behind him quickly to ensure that he wasn't going to say anything.

"My son." he said, alerting Collin of his presence.

Collin ran a hand over his face before spinning around in his chair to face his father and wife. "Father, Katherine, what are you doing here?"

Katherine smiled sadly. "We've been worried about you all day sweetheart. How are you holding up?"

Collin released a small chuckle, sarcasm hanging heavily on each laugh before staring at the two of them in disbelief.

"I'm doing as well as any man who just found out that a daughter, that he had no idea even existed, just passed away. How could Kimberly do this to me? Why didn't she take my feelings into account? Have I not been a good father to Jacob?"

"Of course you are a good father my son." Mr. Ignalis spoke up. "You are one of the best fathers I've ever seen and you take pride in helping your son to flourish."

"How could Kimberly do such a thing?" Katherine wondered aloud. "She kept that baby a secret from everyone until she died. What a cruel thing to do."

The look that Mr. Ignalis shot the blonde made a shiver run down her spine. It was icy and cold but most importantly, it was evil. His eyes were taunting her. They were practically begging her to tell his son the truth, but Katherine remained silent.

"I've lost a daughter…" Collin said in a low voice. "Thankfully, I still have two healthy children, and I'm going to be the best father I can possibly be."

"I don't know if this is going to make you feel any better," Katherine said, "but the funeral arrangements are being made tomorrow afternoon. If you'd…like an input, I'd go and speak with the funeral home director."

Collin nodded, his eyes remaining on the dancing flames in the fireplace. With no more words fluttering through the room, Katherine and her father-in-law made their exit.

"I feel so bad." Katherine admitted as the wooden doors swung shut behind him.

Mr. Ignalis licked his tongue in disapproval. "As you should Katarina. Everything that's happening to my son, your **husband**, is because of you. You switched those babies for your own selfish game and now look where it's gotten you! You have a husband who's miserable over losing a daughter that isn't his. Even though I hate the woman, Kimberly and her boyfriend are suffering loss over a child. Then there's Julia."

Katherine gasped at the mentioning of the young teen. "What about Julia?"

"Don't play dumb with me Katherine. You've been doing that too often lately. I'm talking about the pretty little girl with the brown pigtails I overheard you talking to at your wedding in that private room with…oh, what's his name…? Ah yes, Doctor Sun."

Katherine's brow narrowed before she started walking away. Mr. Ignalis' lips curved up into a sinister smile as he followed in step behind her.

"She thinks her baby's alive and healthy when in actuality, her daughter's corpse is lying on a metal slab back in the hospital morgue."

"Shut up!" Katherine screeched, the sound like the voice of a crow. "Just shut up! You don't understand!"

"You're right, I don't understand. How could you do something so evil and cruel?"

"Take a look in the mirror you old walrus! You do bad things to people all the time without a second thought. Rumor has it; you're the one who sent that killer after Kimberly."

"Ah, but you see my dear, I am safe from all punishment. That's where you and I are different. I can get away with an evil conniving plan where you've dug a hole so deep that no one can help you now."

"No one needs to help me." she said in a whisper. "I am doing fine by myself. I can handle this."

Katherine stormed off down the hall as Mr. Ignalis' voice echoed throughout the hall. "You may be in control of the car now Katherine, but in due time, you're going to crash."

**Kimberly's House**

Tommy sighed as he inserted his golden key into the mouth of the doorknob. With a slow twist, the bolt moved and he pushed his way through the door and into the house.

A mouth-watering smell greeted his nostrils as it wafted his way from the kitchen. The sound of sizzling grease in the background.

Tommy tossed his hat and keys carelessly onto the small hall table before walking into the kitchen, his boots echoing throughout the halls. When he stepped into the small cooking area, he saw Trini positioned at the stove, a sauté pan in her hand, as she stirred a vegetable and chicken medley in the sizzling oils. Jason was positioned at the kitchen table staring out the window near the back door where Billy is out back chasing Jacob through the backyard.

Tommy cleared his throat, gaining the kitchen's occupants' attention. Trini looked up and smiled. A tear was running down her cheek.

"Welcome home Tommy. How are you?"

"I'm fine Trini." Tommy said tiredly. "Where's Kim?"

Jason sighed before standing to his feet, the wooden chair scrapping loudly against the tiled floor. "She's up in her room. We couldn't get her to come out at all today."

"I'm going to go and check on her." he said.

Trini held up a finger before running to grab a plate from the cabinet. She walked back to the stove and spooned the contents of the pan onto the plate before placing a fork on top. She then handed the freshly prepared meal to Tommy.

"Take this to Kimberly." she said as he took it from her hands. "She hasn't eaten today either. Jason couldn't even get her to open her mouth. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

Tommy sighed before looking out the window towards Billy and Jacob. "How's Jake holding up?" he asked worriedly.

"He's a tough little guy." Jason said. "We sat him down after lunch and told him that Grace wasn't coming home. Kimberly didn't have the heart to tell him."

"And…what happened?"

"He started asking lots of questions like why and for how long. We explained that she was never coming back but that she was happy where she was. He nodded and Billy took him out to play. He's been out there for almost two hours. I think playing with Jake keeps him distracted from Kimberly."

Tommy nodded before turning on his heels and heading for the staircase. "I'll be back."

"I'll have a plate of food for you when you come back down." Trini said as she poured more vegetable oil into her pan.

As Tommy neared the top of the steps, he could feel fear in the pit of his stomach. What if he couldn't get Kimberly through this? He could hardly stay focused and keep himself together at all today. He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling right now.

As he neared their wooden bedroom door, he hesitated to take a breath before lifting his fist and lightly tapping his knuckles against the wood. There was no reply, no surprise to him, but he walked in anyways.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a small table lamp on the bedside table. The curtains were drawn and the window was cracked slightly allowing some of Jacob's carefree laughter to echo off the walls. Kimberly was curled up in a ball on top of their purple comforter with a black throw covering her. Her hair was messy and fanned over the bed, some of it covering her face. Her back was moving slightly, showing signs of life.

Tommy closed the door and watched as her body stiffened before walking to set the plate of freshly made food on the nightstand table. After kicking his boots carelessly to the side, he climbed onto the bed and placed a hand comfortingly on her back. He didn't say anything. What good would words do him?

Kimberly shifted slightly before pushing an arm against the mattress to lift herself up into a sitting position. Tommy's eye twitched as he took in her ghostly appearance. Her skin was pale, her hair lacked its usual chocolate luster, and her brown eyes had faded to black, puffy, red orbs with no emotion inside. Her cheeks were stained from fallen tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

They didn't speak a word as Tommy pulled her into his arms comfortingly. Kimberly rested her head against his chest as her shoulders began to shake. Tommy felt his own eyes begin to water as hers seeped through his uniform. They remained like that for several minutes until Tommy spoke.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice low and deep.

Kimberly sighed as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I can't take this Tommy." she said in a small voice. "It's like…there's this excruciating pain in my chest and it just won't go away. Every time I close my eyes…I see Grace's tiny, adorable little face…Her beautiful, teddy bear brown eyes staring up at me, her little button nose, and her smile…God, her smile."

New tears formed in Kimberly's eyes as she described the little angel who'd left her life hours before. "What am I going to do without her Tommy?" she sobbed as she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "How can I go on without my baby girl?"

Tommy placed a hand to her cheek and rubbed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You can't give up Kimberly." he said. "You have Jacob to look after. And through this whole ordeal, I'm going to be here with you, holding your hand. We've both suffered a great loss Kim, but we can't let that affect our future. Do you remember what you said to Grace last night?"

Kimberly stared up at him, unsure of what she should say.

"You told her…that she was going to be up in heaven watching us. What would she think if she looked down and saw her mother crying her heart out? How would she feel if she saw you so weak and vulnerable?"

Kimberly pondered his question before wiping at her face. Tommy's hand fell away from her cheek and rested on the small of her back as she took a deep breath.

"You're right." she admitted as she turned to look at him. "She wouldn't be happy or smiling if she saw me like this."

"Kim, I'm not saying that you have to pretend to be happy and push your misery aside. What you need to do is put on a brave face to not only keep yourself encouraged, but to encourage your son."

Kimberly nodded before removing the throw from her shoulders. "Let's go downstairs." she said, forcing a smile.

Tommy's eyes moved to the plate of food on the nightstand table. "Or, we could just eat dinner in bed?" he suggested.

Kimberly smiled. "That sounds like a much better idea. I need you…"

Tommy pulled Kimberly to his chest once more before falling onto his back, pulling her down with him. He began to run his fingers through her hair as she kept her ear to his chest, listening as he took slow, even breaths. That's how Trini found them twenty minutes later, asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. Once again, I am so sorry for the wait that you guys had to endure, but life does tend to get in the way from time to time. Hopefully, the next update won't take so long to come out lol**

**So, go ahead and leave me a review if you'd like and wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys!**


	46. Heated Arguments

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you're all excited. Well, I'm not going to waste any more time blabbing. Let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, this plot was inspired by the 2008-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, I do own all made up characters and parts of the plot that I changed or made up myself.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Heated Arguments"<strong>_

Kimberly took a deep breath to hold back her tears as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the corner of her room. She was dressed in a solid black dress that stopped just below her knees with long black sleeves that fanned out near the wrist like the bottom of a wedding gown. She wore a black hat as well along with a pair of black gloves and black boots. It was raining outside, which made her mood sink even lower.

Tommy poked his head into the room and smiled at Kimberly before stepping inside and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" he said as he kissed her cheek. "If only it was a happier occasion."

Kimberly nodded before reaching a hand behind his head to lean back and pressed her lips to his. Their lips melted together perfectly for a few short seconds before she broke the kiss.

"Let's do this." she sighed before forcing a smile. Tommy nodded before taking her hand in his.

Suddenly, giggles could be heard down the hall followed by a set of tiny approaching footsteps. Kimberly smiled as Jacob burst through the door and ran to hold onto her legs.

"Get the monster mommy!" he giggled as he tried to hide behind her legs.

Kimberly looked up just as Billy came through the door breathing heavily. "Your son does not like getting dressed." he laughed as he held up a small black shirt. Kimberly shook her head before releasing Tommy's hand to take the shirt from Billy.

"Come here buddy." Tommy said as he picked the boy up and walked him over to stand on Kimberly's vanity stool. The little boy giggled as Kimberly walked over and slid the shirt over his head.

"There you go." Kimberly smiled before kissing him gently on his forehead. "Now you're all dressed. Let's go get your coat so we can go."

"Are we gonna see Grace momma?" he wondered aloud.

Kimberly choked back a sob before swallowing the oncoming tears and smiling. "Yeah buddy. We're gonna go see Grace."

**The Ignalis Mansion**

"Collin, are you sure I'll be welcome at this funeral?" Katherine asked as he clasped her pearl necklace around her neck.

"Of course darling." he replied before placing a light kiss on the nape of her neck. "The funeral is open to anyone in the public who knew Grace. She would've been your stepdaughter had she survived and we'd known about her."

Katherine nodded before turning around to admire her husband's dark black suit. Her eyes rested on his face where bags clung on for dear life beneath his eyes from a severe lack of sleep. He'd been beyond stressed this past week trying to juggle his part of the family business and dealing with the baby's death.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?"

Collin nodded before clearing his throat. "Of course darling. I wasn't there for the first few months of Grace's life, but I'm certainly going to be there for her today. She needs to know that even though we never met, I truly do love her."

Katherine nodded. Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." she replied.

The door swung open and one of the nursemaids stepped in carrying Neveah who was dressed in a black dress with red polka dots on the skirt. A cute headband with a red rose on the end was wrapped around her growing brown curls.

"There's my little princess." Collin cooed as he lifted the four-month-old baby from the woman's arms. Grace's head moved lazily to the side as she nuzzled her head into her father's chest. Collin's eyes filled with tears as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's temple.

"Why couldn't she see?" Collin muttered as he nuzzled the infant's cheek with his nose.

"What are you talking about Collin?" Katherine asked as she grabbed her black handbag.

"Why can't Kimberly see what a great father I am? I just don't understand."

"No one really understands why she did what she did honey. Regardless of her reasons, she committed an inhumane act by keeping your daughter away from you. I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing."

"Thank goodness you see the good in me." Collin said as he stared at her gratefully. "I know you would never keep my child from me. You would never deliberately try to control my life."

Katherine smiled nervously before walking to hold the door open for her husband. "Shall we be off darling?"

Collin nodded as he exited the room with Katherine. The two of them descended the staircase and had their coats and Neveah's coat on in record time. They walked outside to find the limo parked at the bottom of the stone steps while Ignacio stood, holding the door open for his masters. They thanked him as they climbed inside and next thing they knew, they were speeding down the road towards the church.

Ten minutes quickly passed and soon, they'd arrived at the church. Several cars aligned the streets, one of them being a funeral car, and people were slowly filtering into the church dressed in black attire. Through the tinted windows, Collin spied Jacob being carried by Billy into the church, Trini and Jason close behind, as Kimberly and Tommy walked inside the main wooden doors, their hands intertwined.

Collin's blood began to boil at the very sight of the woman. Whether she was the baby's mother or not, she had no right to be at the funeral after everything she'd done. It was her fault the child had died as far as he was concerned.

Collin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Katherine calling out to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We're here darling. Would you like me to carry Neveah inside?"

He said nothing, but he handed the child to her mother before exiting through the door Ignacio was currently holding open.

The couple ascended the stone steps, all eyes on them, as they made their way inside. The hall was filled with mourning people and a few angry faces as Katherine and Collin made their way towards the sanctuary. Just as he prepared to follow Katherine inside, he spied Tommy at the opposite end of the hall ducking into a room by himself.

"Would you excuse me darling?" Collin said as he began to walk away.

Katherine raised an eyebrow as she watched him shuffle through the crowd. Maybe he had to use the restroom?

Collin pushed his way through the crowd as he made his way towards the wooden door he'd seen Tommy go through. Just as he was about to make his entrance, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Collin?"

Collin turned around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jason, Trini, and Billy.

"Get your hands off me Jason." he snapped as he shot the three of them a warning glance.

Jason removed his hands and held them up in defense. "Look, I'm sorry man."

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry." he growled. "Even though we haven't been on good terms as of lately, you were still one of the best friends I ever had Jason. Regardless of whether we were cool or not, you should have told me about my daughter."

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

"But it wasn't your place to keep it a secret either. How would you feel if you knocked your ex-girlfriend up and she didn't tell you until the baby was dead?"

Trini instinctively wrapped her arms around Jason's right before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know what I'd do Collin because I haven't been placed in that position."

"You'd want someone to tell you." Collin said, his voice dangerously low."You sicken me. All three of you do. I don't care how good of friends you are with Kimberly. Someone should have told me that Grace was my daughter long before she died. You can rot in hell for all I care."

Collin turned on his heels before marching into the room, leaving the three other adults stunned.

When he walked into the room, he was standing in the secretary's office right outside the priest's quarters. The secretary was off duty, her desk abandoned. Collin spied the door to the priest's office slightly ajar. He walked over and peered through the open space and spied Tommy leaning against the edge of the desk, his hands in his lap as he stared down at the floor. Collin didn't spot anyone else in the room but the former FBI agent, so he decided to make his move.

Collin pushed the wooden door open, causing Tommy to lift his head. At the sight of the angry father, Tommy sighed and stood to his feet to face him, his head held high. The door slammed loudly behind Collin as he slowly walked over to the man, his hands shaking as he neared closer and closer. As soon as Tommy was within reaching distance, he pulled his arm back and swung forward, his fist striking Tommy across the face.

Tommy stumbled back slightly after the fist contact and he rubbed at his jaw. Just then, the door opened again and the two of them turned around to find Kimberly standing in the doorway, her mouth open in shock.

"Oh my God!" she said in disbelief as she spied Tommy rubbing his jaw and Collin's fist still shaking. Kimberly ran past the shaking man to aide Tommy. "What on earth are you doing Collin?"

"This whole time." Collin growled. "This whole freaking pregnancy, you knew and you helped her."

Collin pointed a finger at Tommy as he glared daggers into the man's eyes. "You helped her with my daughter and you kept her from me."

Tommy regained his composure as Kimberly stood closer to him, afraid of what the enraged man was going to do.

"Just stop it!" Kimberly hissed. "This is not his fault. Okay?"

Kimberly turned to Tommy to look him over for any damage. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Tommy glared back at Collin before looking at Kimberly. "Yeah, I'm alright." he said before Kimberly turned back to Collin.

"Don't blame Tommy." she said. "I'm the one who lied to you about Grace. This is **my **fault. Not his."

Collin smiled in disbelief as he ran a hand over his face to try and keep himself together.

"Collin," Tommy spoke, "now is not the time or the place for this."

"I'm quite aware that this isn't the time or place." he snapped. "You can blame yourselves for that."

"Tommy was just trying to help me." Kimberly sobbed.

Collin nodded. "Oh, he helped you alright. He helped you keep my daughter away from me. My daughter who is dead and I will never get the chance to know."

Kimberly stared at him sadly as he aimed a finger at her. "A terrible injustice has been done and I'm going to make damn sure that it's remedied." he warned her.

"There is no injustice here." Tommy said, trying to get Collin to see the truth. "What happened to Grace was a mere tragedy that could not have been prevented."

"Oh, no?" Collin said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Did she have proper prenatal care? Did she have all the right checkups? What about when you came back to Angel Grove Kimberly? Who was watching Grace then because it sure as hell wasn't you?"

Kimberly sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I left her at the convent with Tommy and the nuns. I wouldn't have left her with someone I didn't trust."

"You shouldn't have left her with anybody!" Collin shouted. "You should have left her with me damn it. I am her **father**. I would have loved her and taken care of her. I wouldn't have hid her from existence because I was ashamed of her!"

"I was **not **ashamed of my little girl Collin!" Kimberly shouted back. "I loved her and I wanted to protect her from having a father like you!"

"From me?" Collin shouted in disbelief as he inched closer to her. "I didn't abandon her Kimberly. I wasn't ashamed of her existence, but most importantly, I'm not the one who **killed **her!"

Kimberly gasped in disbelief before slapping Collin across the face, snapping his head to the right. Collin turned back to face her with rage in his eyes before striking her back, making her fall to the floor in pain. Just as he prepared to hit her again, Tommy got in between them and shoved Collin away from Kimberly.

Collin came charging back ready to attack Tommy. "You were an accomplice!" he shouted as he grabbed onto Tommy's shoulders and tried to knock him into the desk.

Kimberly remained on the floor trying to stop the room from spinning as the sounds of the two men struggling against each other could be heard. Just then, the door swung open and Jason came in with Trini and Billy right on his tail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted as he went to break the two of them up. "What the hell is going on here?"

Trini and Billy instantly went to Kimberly and helped her onto her feet. Her cheek was swollen and there was a partial hand print engraved in red on her cheek. Trini tried to examine it, but Kimberly would flinch at her touch. Billy took Kimberly into his arms and hugged her while Trini went to help Jason with the two brawling men.

"Get off of Tommy right now!" she shouted as she helped Jason pry the two of them apart. After several more seconds of heated shouting and fighting, the former red and yellow rangers managed to pull the two of them apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jason shouted. "We're at a funeral for Christ's sake and you're pounding on each other?"

"You people are sick!" Collin spat as he glared at him. "Every last person that helped her with this plan can go to hell. You all are accomplices and you're going to rot in hell for what you did to my daughter!"

With that being said, Collin stormed out of the room.

"Kim?" Tommy said as he rushed over to take her out of Billy's arms into his own. "You are you alright?"

Kimberly nodded as she looked up for him to examine the welt on her cheek. "I'm fine." she said through her tears.

"You shouldn't have hit him Kimberly. What were you thinking?"

"After everything he said to me, how could I not hit him? I did **not **kill my daughter Tommy! How could he even think of accusing me of something so horrible?"

"You let him get to you Kimberly." Trini said. "He's angry with the fact that Grace is gone and we kept her from him. He's always going to be angry, meaning he's always going to be making assumptions whether they're true or not. You just have to learn not to let those accusations get to you."

Kimberly nodded as she wiped her tears away. "You guys are right. I was so stupid."

"You were standing up for yourself." Jason said. "Zordon would be so proud."

"Zordon?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's…an old mentor of ours." Kimberly explained with a sad smile.

"Right." Billy nodded. "Well, let's head to the sanctuary. The funeral's going to be starting soon."

Kimberly sighed. "Let's get this over with so we can say our final goodbyes to Grace."

"And so we can get away from Collin." Trini added.

The five friends exchanged glances before heading out of the priest's office.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. I really liked writing about the brawl between Tommy and Collin even if it wasn't a jam-packed action scene lol**

**Anyways, go ahead and leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Then, sit tight and wait patiently for the next chapter. Until next time guys!**


	47. Amazing Grace

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, it's time for the next update. I just wanna stop and say thank you so much to everyone who's either following or reviewing my story because it lets me know not only that you're reading my work but that you care enough to read it too lol**

**I also want to stop and make an announcement so you guys won't have to keep asking and wondering when the bomb's going to drop. There are thirteen chapters left until the secret is exposed. A lot of other things are going to happen between this chapter and the secret, so don't stress over Kimberly not knowing the truth. When it does come out, you guys are going to enjoy that chapter, I promise. So for now, let's get on with this chapter so you guys can get closer to that big chapter :).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, this plot was inspired by the 2008-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, I do own all made up characters and parts of the plot that I changed or made up myself.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Amazing Grace"<strong>_

The sanctuary's murmur of various conversations came to a hushed silence as the priest entered the pulpit and faced the congregation with a sympathetic smile on his face. His eyes moved throughout the congregation as he took in the faces of each and every person in the room. His eyes came to rest on Kimberly, Tommy, and their friends who were seated on the front pew. He smiled genuinely at Kimberly before parting his lips to speak.

"There is no greater pain than the loss of a child." the priest's voice floated through the church. "A child is such an innocent little soul who has no knowledge of the world around them. All that matters to them is the here and the now. They love everyone around them and they can make a friend in a matter of seconds. Our Lord in heaven has a soft spot in his heart for all children of this world. He wraps his arms around them and protects them from harm and danger and he's the one who decides when it's time for that child to be called home, whether it's in the time of infancy or when a human being has reached the age of ninety. We do not know why, but aren't to question why. Perhaps that child has a bigger and better purpose in his kingdom where they can watch over their loved ones from up above.

This can be said about baby Grace Olivia Hart, who was called home to the Lord a few nights ago after succumbing do a vicious case of bacterial meningitis. Grace was a little fighter and she went peacefully with her parents by her side."

Kimberly sniffed at the recalling of the night's events and Tommy managed to weave his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jason placed a hand on her knee for reassurance as well. They were all hurting, but they were going to get Kimberly through this day.

Collin who was seated a few pews back on the opposite aisle saw Kimberly being comforted and snorted in disgust at the display. How dare the priest refer to Tommy and her as the baby's parents? He was her parent regardless of whether Tommy helped raise her or not and he was going to make sure that no one ever forgot that.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Katherine whispered as she shifted Neveah's position in her arms.

Collin nodded before reaching to stroke his sleeping daughter's cheek lovingly. The two of them then turned back to the pulpit.

"Today, we have gathered here to lay baby Grace to rest so that she may rest peacefully on this earth while her joyful, vibrant little spirit watches over her family from above. We shall begin today's service with words of remembrance for this little girl. Is there anyone who would like to say anything?"

The congregation looked around, curious to see who was going to speak, when Aisha from her seat at the rear of the church.

"I have a song that I would like to sing in honor of little Grace." she said.

The priest nodded and motioned for her to come forward.

Aisha took a deep breath and stepped over crossed legs and purses and out into the middle aisle. She stood firm and folded her hands before dropping them to her midsection and closing her eyes. She then held her head high as a beautiful and familiar song passed through her lips.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but now I'm found_

_Once blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And Grace, my fears relieved,_

_How precious did that Grace appear_

_The hour I first believed._

As Aisha repeated the first verse of the song, several members of the congregation began to sing along with her. Kimberly managed to choke a few of the words out through her tears as Tommy held her, rocking her comfortingly.

When Aisha finished her song, the congregation applauded her as she walked back to her seat. The priest then called for anyone else who would like to speak on the little girl's behalf.

Trini raised her hand and the priest nodded in response. She grabbed her yellow-covered bible and stood to face the rest of the church. She smiled before looking down at the open book.

"I will be reading a short passage from the book of Ecclesiastics." she spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "There is a season for everything. A time for every occupation under heaven. A time for giving birth, a time for dying…"

Trini continued to read the passage as tears filled the eyes of everyone in the congregation. She'd truly chosen the right passage to read to everyone. When she finished, a few other people stood and said nice things about the little girl who'd passed away.

A few nurses that were at the hospital the night Grace died spoke along with Doctor Jonas who was working mercilessly to try and help the little girl. They all spoke of how strong Grace was and how she managed to smile in spite of all the pain her little body was going through. He also complimented that when she'd finally passed, a faint smile was on her face like she pleased to finally be relieved of the pain she was enduring.

Billy spoke of how Grace's face would light up when anyone would walk into her room. He told stories of playing with her and Jacob while Kimberly and Tommy were away working and how she rarely cried but how she always giggled. She was the most active four-month-old he'd ever met.

Jason spoke of how he was pleased to be the baby's godfather and how he felt she looked up to him and respected him even if she didn't really know how to do so at her young age.

When the priest prepared to speak again, Collin stood from his seat causing a low murmur to erupt in the room. Kimberly began shaking when she spied him moving out into the center aisle.

"What is he doing?" Trini whispered to her friends.

"He'd better not be making a scene." Jason said as his eyes narrowed. "This is supposed to be a sad momentous occasion, not a chance for revenge."

As Collin approached the front of the church, the congregation grew silent before he turned around to face them. He cleared his throat before looking at a stand where Grace's picture was displayed for everyone to see.

"I am here today…to say goodbye to my daughter Grace." He said as he glanced around the room at everyone staring back at him, unsure of what was to happen next. "Those of you who know me know that my family means the world to me. My reason for getting up every day is to ensure that my children are safe. The Lord…he causes us great pain, but it is in his children that we see his finest work."

Katherine smiled at Collin from her seat as tears streamed down her face. He was truly being brave and strong for standing before so many people who thought of him as the scum of the earth. In spite of what people thought of him, he was telling the truth. He would put his life on the line for his children just as she would and that was one of his most admiring qualities. As he stared around at the people seated in the church, she could tell he was suffering and struggling to say what needed to be said. He was shaking just slightly and his eyes were filled with so much anger yet at the same time, an unbelievable amount of pain. He was mourning the loss of a daughter never known and he was going to tell everyone about it.

"Each and every child he creates is so…perfect." he said, the word sounding angelic as it floated off his tongue. "They are so unique, and we love them. We love them before we know them, before we see them, and before we hear them. So on this sad, sad day, Kimberly and Tommy…I trust that you will have some comfort…in the memories you have with my daughter. The first time that she wrapped her fist around your finger and looked into your eyes."

Kimberly and Tommy moved their gaze to the floor at his words. They were so deep and true and that's what hurt them the most.

"But the two of you will always have those memories." he said, his eyes never leaving them as they looked back at him. "I won't. I never even got to hold her, and I…have nothing."

With his final words being said, Collin made his way back to his seat to sit beside his wife. Katherine rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you for saying that." she whispered. "It must've been hard."

Collin nodded before looking down at Neveah. "Please, let me hold my daughter."

"Of course." Katherine said without any hesitation before lifting the baby and placing the sleeping girl into her father's arms.

The service continued as the priest gave a brief sermon and said a quick prayer to calm the souls of everyone present. Soon after, an usher walked down the center aisle and placed a basket on the steps beside Grace's picture display while another usher passed baskets of flowers down each row so each member of the audience could take one. Everyone then began stand as they prepared to set their flowers in the basket that would be taken to the gravesite after the service.

Tommy pulled a white rose from the basket and smiled as he passed it on to Kimberly. Kimberly's hands began to tremble as she pulled a pink rose from the basket. Jason watched sadly as Kimberly held the pink rose to her heart. Not only did rose have a connection to Grace, but it definitely had a connection to her. Jason took the basket and peered and side and almost teared up at the sight of the multicolored roses in the basket. Grace was a vibrant-minded child and the florist sent multicolored roses to make the occasion less solemn and a little brighter. Jason pulled a red rose and Trini and Billy proceeded to pull out died yellow and blue roses. The five of them then stood to their feet and watched as their friends and family dropped their colored roses into the basket beside Grace's picture.

When Tommy and Kimberly neared the basket, Kimberly began trembling as she stared at the beautiful flowers spilling from its inside. Tommy grabbed her free hand encouragingly and the two of them approached the basket together to drop their roses inside.

"We'll never forget you Grace." Tommy spoke softly as Kimberly rested her head on the shoulder. Her eyes remained on the multicolored roses in the basket before she smiled sadly through her tears.

"We won't ever forget you sweetheart." She managed to speak. "My sweet baby Grace. My beautiful angel." The two of them then headed back to their seats.

The funeral came to a conclusion after everyone had said their goodbyes with the roses. Soon, everyone was in the graveyard behind the church where a freshly dug grave remained unearthed with no casket inside.

A small, pink headstone had been placed above the rectangular opening with Grace Olivia Hart engraved on its surface. Below it was her date of birth and the date of her death with the words: _Forever my angel, sweet amazing Grace_.

The sounds of sniffing and crying were all that could be heard as the funeral workers hooked a tiny white casket onto their cranes before slowly lowering Grace's body into the ground. The priest spoke a few words as the casket sunk into the hole, forever gone from sight.

After everyone had left, Kimberly, Tommy, and their three friends stayed behind to stare at the beautiful flowers that surrounded the covered grave. Grace was now gone, but she would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. This chapter made me tear up a little bit while I was writing, so I hope it has the kind of feel that a funeral is supposed to have. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be coming to you soon. So, go ahead and leave me a review, and I'll see you guys at the next update. Bye!**


	48. My Heart will go on

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you guys are all excited. I am really pleased with all of the comments and feedback that I've been getting from all of the reviewers, so a special thanks to you guys. Now, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its series, or any of its characters. Also, this plot was inspired by the 2008-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, I do own all made up characters and parts of the plot that I changed or made up myself.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My Heart will go on"<strong>_

Two weeks moved by quickly after Grace's funeral and Kimberly was slowly starting to pull herself back together. The endless crying had stopped a week after the burial and a smile could grace her presence by week two. Needless to say, Tommy was pleased that Kimberly was doing her best to try and go on with her life. After all, she couldn't just drop and give up because Grace was no longer around. She still had Jacob to look after.

This particular morning, Kimberly had decided to go back at the Youth Center. She awoke around seven in the morning and found Tommy's space beside her empty. She could hear the shower running down the hall, so she stood to get her outfit together for the day. Just as she was reaching under her bed to find her gym back, a pair of arms encircled her waist, slightly damping her pajama shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" Tommy asked as he kissed her cheek lightly.

Kimberly nodded before turning her head to bring their lips together. Tommy smiled into the kiss as she attacked his lips hungrily. After about two minutes of a heated make-out, Tommy pulled away. Kimberly pouted, making him laugh as he headed to the closet.

"Sorry Kim, but I have to get down to the station."

"I understand. I've got to get ready for work too."

Tommy stopped mid-stepped and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were heading back to work."

Kimberly sighed as she tossed her empty gym bag onto the bed. "I have to get back into the swing of things eventually and I figured the sooner the better. You were right when you said I've been losing myself in grief. I think I've gained ten pounds."

"You have not." Tommy smiled as he slid into his uniform. "You look just as beautiful as ever."

Kimberly smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Nice try Tommy, but I'm not buying it. I need to get back to the Youth Center and get into shape. Besides, I'm sure the girls have missed me. Oh yeah, I also need to run to the bank, and go shopping, and pick up Jacob, and-"

"Kimberly, for heaven's sake, slow down." Tommy said. "Why so many plans, huh?"

"I have so much to do Tommy." she shrugged as she grabbed her bathrobe from its hook on the back of the closet door. "What's so unordinary about that?"

"Kim, are you sure you aren't trying to keep yourself busy just so you don't have to think about Grace?"

Kimberly grew quiet at the little girl's name before sighing. "So what if I am?" she defended herself quietly. "I hate sitting around doing nothing because the thought of her never leaves my mind."

Tommy sighed before walking over and wrapping his arms instinctively around her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close as she rested her head against his chest to listen to him breathing.

"I know it's hard Kim, but you're going to get through this. I promised you that didn't I?"

Kimberly looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, you did, and I will get through this Tommy. It's just going to take some time."

"Take as much time as you need Kim, I'm in no rush."

Kimberly smiled before walking off to the bathroom.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Collin's eyes were busily scanning over a few business reports when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'm busy right now." he said with a yawn. "Come back later."

The door opened anyways and Katherine stepped in, earning a smile from her husband.

"I hate to intrude darling," Katherine spoke, "but I just wanted to give you a quick kiss goodbye before I head off with Neveah."

"Where are you going?" Collin asked curiously.

"We're going out to get a certain someone a present for his birthday."

Collin smiled mischievously as he stood from his desk and crept over to take Katherine into his arms. "Do I at least get a hint?" he wondered.

Katherine gave him a quick kiss on the lips before giggling. "Not a chance darling. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Please darling, be careful." he said worriedly as he released he to leave the room.

"I will." she called over her shoulder.

Collin chuckled as he shook his head and returned to his seat. Just as he prepared to start on the reports again, his father stepped through the doors.

"Ah, good morning my son." he greeted him in his deep voice. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept just fine father, thank you for asking. What are you doing in here?"

"I just came to check on you my son. I wanted to see how you are feeling as of lately."

Collin sighed. "You want to check and see if I'm still in mourning." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Precisely."

Collin took a deep breath before moving his eyes to meet his father's. "I'm still in mourning, obviously, but crying and cursing Kimberly's filthy name isn't going to bring Grace back. I've learned to accept that so…my heart can go on from her death and I can try to focus on being a good father to the two children I have left."

Mr. Ignalis stared at him in shock. "You've forgiven Kimberly?"

"Are you mad? Of course I haven't forgiven her. When I said she could rot in hell I meant that father. She deserves to die for what she did to my daughter and believe me, she is going to pay."

"An eye for an eye?" Mr. Ignalis asked hopefully.

"Of course not, that would be too easy. I'm going to torture her emotionally. I'm going to make sure she lives with her guilt for the rest of her life."

"Now that's the son I raised." the older man said proudly. "Continue on with your duties son."

Collin nodded as his father exited the study. Once the door was shut, he released a relieving sigh. Alone at last.

**Angel Grove Park**

Katherine was pushing Neveah in a baby stroller while Julia strolled alongside her. "Thank you so much for allowing me to spend time with Neveah today Katherine." Julia said.

"You're welcome." Katherine smiled. "She is your daughter after all, and I did agree to let you spend some quality bonding time with her."

Julia nodded before gazing at the little girl was looking around at her surroundings in amazement.

"She's gotten so big this past month." she complimented. "Has she started growing teeth yet?"

Katherine giggled at her curiosity. "Not yet. They should start coming in about two months. I am not looking forward to all the crying."

Julia nodded as the two of them continued to walk. Just as they rounded a corner, Julia stopped in her tracks. Katherine noticed that the girl was no longer walking beside her and stopped to turn around to look at her.

"What's going on? Are you ready to go or something?"

"Hello there." a male voice came from behind her. Katherine turned around and raised an eyebrow as a tall teenage boy with spiky blonde hair approached with his hair in a baseball cap with the England Flag on it. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a crazy graffiti design on the front, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of red and black Chucks.

"Can I help you?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no you can't!" Julia stammered as she approached Katherine. "Come on Katherine. Let's get going."

"What's gotten into you?" Katherine asked as Julia tried to pull her away.

"Yeah Julia." the teen replied. "What's going on?"

Katherine raised another eyebrow as she stared at Julia. "Do you know this young man?"

Julia began to twirl one of her pigtails in her fingers as she stuttered, desperate for an explanation.

"Yeah, she knows me." the boy replied. "We're…old friends."

"_Friends_ isn't the typical term I'd use when describing what we had." she snapped before looking away, embarrassed. "He's a jerk, that's who he is."

"Well this jerk used to be the _love of your life_. At least, that's what you used to call me."

Katherine choked at a laugh as she looked at the boy. "Are you serious right now?" She then turned to Julia. "You dated this crazy guy?"

"I did, and it was a huge mistake. Now, let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone babe." the boy said. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what are you doing here because I don't recall telling you where I lived!"

The teen smiled as Katherine's eyes moved between the two of them. "I'm just gonna go." she said as she prepared to wheel away.

"No!" Julia shouted as she grabbed her arm. "Please stay. It will only take a few minutes for me to get rid of him."

"Alright Julia, but make it quick. I still have to go and meet up with Tanya. We have to find my husband's birthday present."

"I promise Katherine, this will only take a second."

Katherine nodded before wheeling over to a nearby park bench. Julia then turned to face the boy.

"How did you find me Steve?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I went back to your mom's place to visit you, but she said she kicked you out."

Julia's eyes went wide with fear at the mentioning of her mother. "W-what did she tell you? She didn't tell you why did she?"

"And what if she did?" he asked with a smirk.

Julia growled before throwing her hands up in the air and storming off towards Katherine.

"Wait Julia!" Steve shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me now or I'll scream." she warned him.

"Don't bother. Please…I just want to talk to you."

Julia stared at him behind her red-framed glasses. "You lost the right to talk to me when you abandoned me Steve."

"Julia, I didn't abandon you."

"Oh really? Then how come you were with me one night lying in the back of your pickup truck declaring your love for me and the next day, you're gone? You slept with me and you ran off without a second thought. You're such a player and I don't have the time, patience, or emotional stability to go through any of that again!"

"Julia, I didn't abandon you. I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer your phone. I tried to tell you that I was sent away to boarding school, not that I left you."

"Bull Steve! You have **no **idea what happened to me after that night. You have no idea what I had to go through!"

"But Julia-"

"Leave Angel Grove Steve and **don't come back**."

Julia spun on her heels and stomped off towards Katherine as Steve tried to go after her.

"Julia, please wait."

"Look, I think it's time you leave." Katherine spoke as she stood and glared at the boy. "Julia obviously doesn't want to be bothered, so leave her alone."

Steve stared at Katherine in disbelief before turning around and walking off. Katherine turned to Julia once he was out of sight.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I **okay**? No, I'm not okay! The father of my baby is here in Angel Grove!"

Katherine gasped at Julia's news. "That lowlife is…Neveah's biological father?"

Julia nodded as she sniffed a few tears free. "He left me all alone to raise a baby by myself and he thinks I'd just let him waltz back into my life like none of that happened? He's out of his mind!"

"Forgive me for asking, but does he even know that you were pregnant?"

Julia grew quiet at Katherine's question. "No…He left the night after we…you know…and a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I was devastated that I was going to be a single parent raising a baby all alone and I was scared. I didn't know what else to do, so that's when I decided to go and see Doctor Sun. My baby needed two loving parents and a stable home life. I can't even begin to imagine how screwed up things would be for her if I decided to keep her."

Katherine chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Things would…definitely be different."

Julia nodded. "Anyways, I have to go. I signed up to take gymnastics lessons down at the Youth Center. I'm really hoping that I get in shape."

Katherine nodded. "Well, Kimberly's the coach down there. Even though we don't see eye to eye, she's an amazing gymnast. I'm sure you'll do great."

Julia smiled. "Thanks. Bye Katherine, and bye to you too sweet little Neveah."

Julia leaned into the stroller and kissed Neveah's forehead before skipping off. Katherine sighed as she watched her go.

"Great. Now there's another person added into this equation that I don't need involved in Neveah's life."

Katherine growled before pushing her stroller off towards the parking lot.

**Youth Center**

Kimberly sighed in content as she gulped down one of Ernie's infamous smoothies. "Thanks Ernie." she said with a smile. "I really needed something sugary and sweet to brighten my day."

"That's exactly why it's on the house Kim."

"What? Oh, come on Ernie. Let me pay for it. I don't want any kind of special treatment."

"Now Kimberly, I insist that you let me take care of it. Consider it…a little inspiration for your day. I know you've been going through a tough time since Grace died, and I want you to succeed from this day forward so she'll be proud of you."

Kimberly smiled from ear to ear at the statement. "You know what, that's exactly what I've needed to hear. Thanks for the smoothie Ernie."

"Anytime Kim."

As Kimberly headed back to the balance beam, she spied Julia walking through the door with a frustrated look on her face.

"Hey there." she greeted with a smile. "You're…Julia, right? That girl that was at Katherine and Collin's wedding?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah, that's me. I'm really sorry that I'm late."

"Nonsense." Kimberly said. "You're actually pretty early. I rarely ever get class started on time."

Julia smiled. "So, I hear you're an amazing coach."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Katherine. She's a friend of mine."

"Katherine complimented something that I do?" Kimberly asked with wide eyes.

"She did." Julia nodded. "She said that even though the two of you don't get along, you're still an amazing gymnast."

Kimberly smiled as she let the words sink in. "Thanks for telling me that. Now, go ahead and get stretched out. I'm starting the lesson in five minutes."

**Rocko's Place**

"Hello, anybody in here?" Katherine called out as she walked into the diner. It was around eight a.m. and the diner wouldn't be opening for another hour. Tanya was supposed to be helping Rocky open up before leaving for the afternoon with Katherine.

When the blonde received no reply, she shrugged and wheeled the stroller over to an empty table. She reached into the stroller to unbuckle Neveah before pulling her out to cradle in her arms.

"Well, aren't you two just precious?" Rocky's voice came. Katherine looked up and smiled as Rocky walked into the room, a dishtowel slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Hey there Rocky." she said as she turned her head back towards her daughter. "Is Tanya around?"

"She's helping our new busboy carry a few supplies in from the supply truck. She should be heading back in shortly."

Katherine nodded as she extended a finger towards her daughter whose fist closed promptly around the outstretched appendage.

"So, how have you been?" she asked. "I haven't seen you around much since my wedding."

Rocky rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just kind of figured that your…husband wouldn't want your ex-boyfriend hanging around the premises."

"Well, you do have a point, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care. He's been a little distracted as of lately."

"I figured he would be. Tanya told me that Kimberly's baby was actually his. He must be heartbroken over this."

"He is."

"Whoa…I still can't believe she lied to everyone about something like that."

"Hey, she's your friend right? I can't believe you're disappointed in her."

"Why shouldn't I be? She kept a baby from her father and now that baby is dead. She's…got no more lies to hide behind."

"Are you trying to tell me something with that statement of yours? Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No Kat, but you should take her situation into consideration. You're lying too you know."

"Yeah, but not about a baby not being his."

Rocky stared at her in disbelief. "Do you really wanna go there right now?"

Katherine sighed. "Okay, you're right. So…Neveah's not his biologically. Big deal, she's still his daughter in every other way. He doesn't need to know the truth Rocky. Who is this secret gonna hurt?"

Just then, the swinging doors to the kitchen swung open and a familiar-looking spiky-haired blonde stepped through carrying a tray with fresh bottles of ketchup and mustard on top.

"Steve?" Katherine said, slightly shocked to be seeing the young man again after fifteen minutes.

"Hey there." he smiled before setting the bottles down. "It's great to be seeing you again Katherine. What are you doing here? I thought the restaurant didn't open until nine."

"It doesn't." Rocky said. "She's an old friend of mine that just dropped by to pay me a visit."

"Gotcha. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get back to work. My bills aren't going to pay themselves."

"Right you are."

With that being said, Steve headed back through the kitchen doors leaving Rocky and Katherine behind.

"You hired Steve?" she said a little unsure of the decision.

"Yes I did. He has a little experience with working in a diner so I hired him on the spot. He's been doing a good job for only being here two short weeks."

"Keep a close eye on him." Katherine said as she held the baby closer to her chest.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"He can ruin everything that I'm working hard to keep a secret."

"Come again?"

"Rocky…that boy…he's Neveah's biological father."

"What?" Rocky shouted as he jumped back a little bit. "I don't understand Katherine, how can that be?"

"Steve moved here to chase after Julia who moved here."

"And by Julia, you mean that teenage girl who gave birth to Neveah?"

Katherine nodded her head before glancing down at her daughter and back up at Rocky. "Yes, that Julia. She and that guy hooked up a few months back before he got sent away to boarding school for a while. He didn't know she was pregnant and she didn't want to raise the baby alone, so she gave her to me. If Steve finds out that he fathered my little girl, there's no telling what he'll do."

Rocky nodded as he took everything in. "You do have a point. I mean, there are a lot of teenage fathers who would run, but I think he might be a different case. I won't breathe a word of this to him Katherine, I swear."

Katherine smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. For some reason, she felt both reassured and scared. Even though Rocky promised he wouldn't say anything, that doesn't mean Steve won't find out. Katherine was going to have to up her game in order to keep her perfect world from falling apart.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying things thus far. Well, go ahead and shoot me a review. Then, wait patiently for the next chapter. See you next time guys!  
><strong>


	49. Put Two and Two Together

**Authors' Note: ****Hey guys, it's time for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and a special thanks to everyone who found my story and decided to follow. Before I disclaim my content and start the chapter, I want to let you guys know that if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in my review or PM me and I'll gladly give you a response to clear something up or to explain something confusing to you. Also, I just wanted to add that you guys are going to love the end of this chapter. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Ranger**_**, any of the series, or any of the characters. Also, the plot of this story was inspired by the 2008-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. I do own all parts of the storyline that I changed, all made up characters, and parts of the story that I created off the top of my head. So please, NO STEALING!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Put Two and Two Together"<strong>_

Katherine pushed Neveah's stroller down the sidewalk in the town square as she listened absent-mindedly to Tanya's conversation. She was going on and on about how upset she was over the fact that Kimberly had lied to everyone. For the first time in a long time, Katherine chose not to voice her own opinion over the matter. Her mind was on a much bigger problem: Steve.

Ever since she'd first set eyes on him, she'd known the teen was trouble. It was evident by the way he dressed: so reckless, rebellious, and dangerous. Those three qualities alone made Katherine want to run away from Angel Grove and all its problems.

"Hello, earth to Katherine." Tanya called out to the dazed blonde.

Katherine blinked a few times as Tanya's face came into focus, an eyebrow raised and a curious smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about Blondie?" Tanya joked. "I'm not boring you that much am I?"

"Oh no Tanya, you aren't bothering me at all. I just have a lot on my mind right now, you know?"

"I'll bet you do. How's Collin holding up?"

Katherine sighed. "He says he's fine, but I can't be too sure. I mean, I guess it's easier for him to grieve and move on because he never really knew Grace, but I know he's got to be hurting."

"I can't believe Kimberly did that to him!"

"Now, come on Tanya. She isn't entirely to blame here."

Tanya stopped in her tracks and stared at Katherine who rolled a few feet before stopping. Katherine placed a hand on her hip and rested her elbow on the stroller's handle before turning to her friend.

"What do you mean she isn't to blame?" Tanya asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Tanya, she didn't scheme or plan for that baby to die. What happened to Grace was a terrible tragedy."

"That tragedy probably wouldn't have even happened if she'd been given prenatal care instead of running around and sleeping with her ex-FBI agent of a boyfriend."

"That's enough Tanya." Katherine snapped. "Just drop it."

Tanya raised her hands in defense before following Katherine to finish their walk. Katherine decided to try a new topic as they made their way into a coffee shop.

**Youth Center**

Kimberly watched admiringly as Julia stood atop the balance beam with her chest pumped out and her head held high. She took a few deep breaths as she extended her right leg behind her and raised herself onto the toes of her left foot. She curved her extended right leg in a little bit and curved her left arm slightly before raising it in front of her stomach. Her right arm extended into the air and she smiled proudly as she held her position.

"You're doing great Julia." Kimberly smiled. "Now move to your second position."

Julia nodded before raising both arms into the air and swinging them down and around until they were extended in front of her. At the same time hers arms were moving, her left foot planted flat onto the beam and her curved right leg moved in tightly to her knee as she slightly bent and reached forward.

Kimberly applauded before instructing her new student down from the beam. "You already know so much." she complimented her as Julia took a swig from her water bottle. "I'm really looking forward to see what kinds of flips and tricks you can do up there."

Julia giggled as she set the bottle down. "I'm sure you're much better than I am. I heard you got to train with the infamous Coach Schmidt."

Kimberly smiled sadly before nodding. "I did train with him, but I had to cut our training short. I found out I was pregnant and I left the training camp to come back here. Let's just say…my body hasn't really been back to the way it used to be in a long time."

"Aw, come on. I'm sure you've still got it."

Kimberly smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "I guess I could give it a try."

Julia watched as Kimberly pushed herself up onto the balance beam and took a deep breath. She then did a few turns and small jumps to prep her feet for her routine. Just then, Tommy decided to walk in.

"Hey Ernie," he called out to the man who was busily cleaning the bar top, "have you seen Kim?"

"She's still teaching her new student." he said with a smile before gesturing his head towards Kimberly who was up on the beam.

Tommy turned his head and smiled as Kimberly successfully did a back flip before going into a back handspring off the beam and onto the mat. She planted her feet with ease before raising her arms in the air with a proud smile.

Several onlookers in the Youth Center spotted Kimberly and began to applaud. Tommy grinned proudly before walking over to her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's feeling a little better." he said.

Kimberly giggled before walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know what, I actually do feel better." she admitted. "Being up there on the beam felt so right. It's been a while since I've done any gymnastics."

Tommy nodded before looking at Julia and smiling. "And who is this lovely young lady." he said.

Julia giggled before extending her hand to shake Tommy's. "My name is Julia." she introduced herself. "I'm Kimberly's new student."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Julia. I'm sure you'll do great."

Julia smiled before dabbing her face with a towel.

"You can take a break for ten minutes if you'd like." Kimberly said. "I'm going to hang out with Tommy for a few minutes and then we'll get back to the beam."

Julia nodded before heading towards Ernie's counter.

"Did you get off work early or something?" Kimberly asked as she eyed Tommy's officer uniform.

"No, I'm just taking my lunch break early. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Kimberly sighed as she led him over to an empty table. The two of them took a seat and she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I'm coping." she admitted. "I'm trying so hard not to think about Grace and yet…she manages to get into my thoughts time and time again."

"Don't worry Kim, things will get better as we go."

Kimberly sighed before locking eyes with Tommy. "But what if they don't? What if I'm going to spend forever living with this…guilt and grief?"

Tommy took her hand from beneath her chin before bringing it to his lips softly. "You'll get through this beautiful. I promised you would and look at you now. You've come back to work and you're managing to smile. I think you're getting better with each passing day."

Kimberly forced a smile before nodding. "I guess you're right. I never thought about it that way."

"I have an idea." he said. "How about I take off work early and you and I can take Jacob somewhere for the evening. Just the three of us."

"Do you mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'd never joke about spending time with my two favorite people in the world."

Kimberly squealed before leaning over the table top to press her lips to Tommy's. Things might be starting to look up after all.

Meanwhile across the room, Julia had ordered a smoothie and was heading out to the locker room. Just as she prepared to turn in, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"It's okay babe." a voice came back.

Julia felt her lungs tighten at the sound of the voice before lifting her head to meet Steve's gaze.

"Steve." she said breathlessly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"It's a public place." he said with a seductive smile as he took in her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Julia covered her visible stomach as she looked away nervously. "I'm taking gymnastics lessons." she shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Now come on babe. You don't have to avoid me. I'd never hurt you or anything."

"You'd never hurt me?" she laughed. "Yeah, I sincerely doubt that. You hurt me in the worst possible way already. I can't imagine what else you could do to me."

"Look Julia, I told you back at the park that I went to boarding school. I'm really sorry about disappearing on you without a word."

Julia felt her throat starting to burn as beckoning tears began to pool in her eyes. "You said you loved me…I gave myself to you…and you left. Sorry doesn't even begin to make up for leaving me all alone to deal with-"

Julia stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she'd almost said.

"To deal with what?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Julia turned and prepared to walk away but Steve grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Is whatever you had to deal with the reason your mom kicked you out and sent you here?"

Julia's eyes widened before she spun around to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was released from boarding school and moved back in to my parents' place, I went to your house to find you. When I got there, your mom was pissed as fuck that I was standing on her porch. I asked where you were and she said you were a stupid little slut that was no longer welcome in her home and that she'd kicked you out."

Tears began to roll down Julia's cheeks as she recalled the last conversation she'd ever had with her mother. Furniture had been flipped over, dishes were broken, screaming woke her younger brother and half the neighborhood, and her mom had a suitcase with half her things packed in ten minutes that she'd thrown out the door before pushing her out.

"Look babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Stop calling me babe!" Julia snapped. "I'm not your Julie Bug, your babe, or baby!"

Julia was shaking with anger as Steve stared back at her quietly. "Julia…what happened? Why'd your mom kick you out? The two of you were so close."

"You wanna know why I got kicked out Steve?" she said through gritted teeth. "It was all because of you and your stupid claim that you loved me!"

"What I said to you that night wasn't stupid Julia and I certainly don't know why it got you kicked out of your house. What, was your mom pissed off that you're no longer a virgin?"

"No Steve, my mom was pissed off because my boyfriend that I loved more than anything in the world abandoned me after a one night stand and left me pregnant! That's why!"

Steve's mouth fell open as he tried to process the information. His eyes traveled to Julia's midsection below her purple sports bra where a few visible stretch marks could be seen. There was a little extra stomach gathered at the top of her shorts too. She'd definitely gained a significant amount of weight at some point in time.

"You were pregnant?" he asked in shock.

Julia blinked a few tears free before nodding. "Yes I was Steve, and you left me."

"Not by my own choice." he said through gritted teeth. He paused for a few minutes as a few strangers passed by and walked into the main room. "Where's my kid? Can I meet them?"

"Are you out of your mind?" she hissed. "No, you cannot meet our child. You lost that right when you left."

Julia spun on her heels before storming back towards the main room.

"Oh no you don't!" Steve shouted before chasing after her.

Steve grabbed her arm once again before pulling her back into the hall and pushing her against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Julia shouted as she struggled beneath his grip.

"Not on your life!" he shouted back. "You are going to tell me where my kid is and you're going to tell me now!"

"What the heck is going on out here?" Tommy's voice came as he and Kimberly entered the hall. "Are you crazy, get your hands off of her."

When Steve refused to obey Tommy's request, the good officer grabbed the boy by his shoulders and yanked him off of Julia. Julia wrapped her arms around her waist and began to cry as Kimberly walked over to her and rested a hand on her back.

"What kind of person are you?" she asked. "You should know better than to put your hands on a girl."

"You should also know that if there's a problem, you don't shout about it in public." Tommy said. "If you have something you'd like to discuss with this young lady, you do it in private when you're calm and have better control of yourself."

"How can I be calm and collected when she lied to me about having my kid?"

Tommy and Kimberly's eyes widened before they turned to look at Julia.

"Is that true Julia?" Kimberly asked. "Did you…have a baby with this young man?"

Julia sniffed before lifting her hand. "Yes, I did have a baby." she said. "I didn't lie to you or anyone about it. I just hadn't told him yet."

"So you're angry because she had a kid?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Steve snapped. "I'm angry because she had my kid and she won't tell me where they are!"

"I can't tell you where she is because I don't know where she is!"

Kimberly and Tommy stared at each other before looking back at the girl. "What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Kimberly asked.

"I gave her up for adoption after she was born." Julia lied. "It was…a closed adoption. I don't know who has her, but I did background checks and everything. The family is very wealthy and they're taking good care of her."

"You gave her up for adoption without my consent?" Steve growled.

"Yeah Steve, I did. You weren't present during the birth or the pregnancy. She has no father other than the one who's raising her right now and that's how it's going to stay."

"You can't do that!"

"It's already been done Steve. I signed the birth certificate. My little girl has no birth father and she's with a new family that loves her and is taking care of her."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, but I do. I may not…be involved her life, but I get frequent updates on how she's doing. I'm going to keep it that way. I don't get to see her and you don't get to see her either. She's got her own family. Deal with it."

Just then, Julia's cell phone went off. She sighed before answering it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Katherine. Yes, I'll be there in a few. Right. Okay. Bye."

Julia hung up her cell before turning to Kimberly. "I'm really sorry Kimberly, but I'm going to leaving early today. I promise I'll make up lessons sometime this week."

"Going to hang out with your older friend huh?" Steve spat.

"Wait a second," Kimberly said, "you're hanging out with Katherine?"

"Yeah." she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I babysit Neveah sometimes. I've gotta go."

Julia grabbed her things from her locker before making her way out of the Youth Center.

"She can't just do that can she?" Steve asked Tommy. "She gave my baby up for adoption without my consent."

"Well Steve," he answered, "she can. Technically, you weren't in her life during the pregnancy so she could've looked at the situation like you gave up your parental rights. Regardless, the adoption has been done and sealed. There's really nothing you can do."

Steve growled in frustration before storming into the main area. Kimberly watched him go before looking back at Tommy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is it just me, or is everyone in Angel Grove having baby problems?"

**Coffee Shop**

Katherine and Tanya were giggling happily as Katherine held Neveah in her arms. Just then, the door swung open and Julia came in with tears running down her face.

"Katherine, we need to talk." she said straightforwardly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow before turning to Tanya. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" she asked.

"No problem." Tanya said. "I actually need to call the sitter and check on my boys."

Tanya stood and offered Julia her seat before heading outside with her cell phone. Julia growled before burying her face in her hands.

"Something's troubling you?" Katherine asked, sarcasm coating her words.

"Katherine, I screwed everything up for us." she admitted as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Katherine's eyebrows narrowed as she took in the girl's words. "What are you talking about Julia? What just got screwed up?"

"Everything that we were trying to keep a secret!" Julia said as she threw her hands up in the air. "I screwed up big time. I should've just walked away and kept my mouth shut."

Katherine felt fear building in the pit of her stomach as she stared back at the young teen. "Julia, what the hell did you do?"

"Steve knows that Neveah's his daughter!"

Katherine's mouth fell open as her eyes went wide with horror. "What do you mean he knows? This better be some kind of joke!"

"I wish it was." she whined. "He talked to my mom back in Reefside and she told him about kicking me out and he started asking all kinds of questions. He wouldn't get off the subject and I finally cracked and told him. The truth was made obvious by the stretch marks on my abdomen."

Katherine glared at Julia. "How could you do this?" she asked. "We weren't going to tell anyone about our illegal adoption. My husband believes that Neveah is his biological daughter. He doesn't know anything about the adoption or that you're her…real mother. He already lost one daughter and I don't want him to lose another!"

"And he won't Katherine, I promise!"

"You can't make promises you can't keep!" Katherine snapped. "Steve was probably mad when you told him. What else did you tell him, huh?"

"I lied and said it was a closed adoption." Julia said. "He'll never figure out the truth."

"Stop trying to pretend like everything's going to be okay! You took something that was partially his and gave it to me. If he finds out that Neveah's his real daughter, he's going to try and take her from me, and I just can't let that happen."

Julia frowned before placing her head on the table. "You're right. I can't believe this."

"I can't believe it either." Katherine said. "I did everything for you. I took your daughter in without any second thoughts and gave her a wonderful home and a loving family to live with. I feed her, clothe her, protect her, and I supply her every need. I am her mother and I don't want her to be taken away from me. I knew from the first moment you stepped into Angel Grove at my wedding that you were going to be a problem."

Julia lifted her head and stared at Katherine in shock. "I'm sorry Katherine, I really am. I never expected for Steve to show back up here."

"Well he has Julia, and there's nothing we can do about it now. That boy is probably looking for some way to take my baby from me and I cannot let that happen."

Katherine stood to her feet and strapped Neveah into her stroller before making her way towards the door.

"Wait a second Katherine, where are you going?"

"I'm taking my daughter home." she snapped as she pushed the stroller through the door.

"But she's my daughter too Katherine! I don't want to lose her!"

Just then, Katherine stopped in her tracks. Julia raised an eyebrow and stopped beside her. That's when she saw Steve standing right in front of them.

"S-Steve!" Julia gasped. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I followed you so we could finish our conversation." he explained. "Luckily, I walked in just in time to hear the end of another."

Katherine's mouth fell open as she struggled to find the right thing to say.

"That's my daughter in that stroller isn't it?" he asked.

Katherine suddenly felt a wave of anger hit her and she shot a dangerous look at Collin. "Let's get something straight Steven. I'm going to say this once and **only **once. Neveah is **my **daughter. **Not **yours and **certainly** not Julia's. If you ever come near me or her again, you will be facing the wrath of the Ignalis family."

Katherine pushed her way past Steve and over towards Tanya who was standing near the car in the parking lot. Steve prepared to go after her, but Julia jumped in front of him.

"Get out of my way Julia." he snapped.

"No Steve. Leave Katherine alone."

"Like hell I will. She has my daughter!"

"That is **not **our daughter! I've told you already, I gave the baby up for adoption."

"Julia, you've already lied to me twice today, let's not continue to make bad choices."

"She's not ours!" Julia screamed as he ran off towards the parking lot. Just as he arrived, Tanya's minivan had already sped off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****Oh God, Steve knows the truth! Well, he thinks he knows the truth lolNow that Steve knows about Neveah, there's no telling what he'll do to get her from Katherine. Looks like part of the secret's out, but it hasn't come out to the right person and it's far from the truth. Leave me a review and wait patiently for the next update!**


	50. The Honeymooners

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I know you guys are quite pleased that someone is aware of Katherine's "scheme." Well, this chapter is going to move the story forward so I won't delay your reading any longer. Let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of the series, or any of the show's characters. Also, the plot for this story was inspired by the 2008-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_** so I can't take full credit; but for those parts of the plot that I changed, made up myself, and for all of my own characters that I've added, they all belong to me. So, no stealing.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Honeymooners"<strong>_

Katherine was drumming her fingers against the passenger's seat in Tanya's van as her eyes continued to dart to her daughter sleeping soundly in the car seat behind her. Tanya watched her nervous friend out the corner of her eye as she turned the van into the parking lot of Rocky's diner. As soon as the car was parked and shut down, Katherine unbuckled herself in a swift motion before hopping out the car to take her daughter from her car seat.

Tanya raised an eyebrow as Katherine slung the baby bag over her shoulder and muttered a few words to her daughter. "Katherine, what's the rush?" she asked. "You're never this desperate when it comes to seeing Rocky."

Katherine slammed the side door shut before walking towards the diner's entrance. Tanya soon fell into step beside her.

"I'm sorry." Katherine spoke. "Back at the café, Juila had a friend show up and the guy's bad news."

"Steve?" Tanya asked. "What's so bad about him Kat? Rocky hired him last week and he seems to be a pretty stand up kid."

Katherine let out a sarcastic laugh as the two of them stepped inside.

The nervous mother began to look around the crowded restaurant as her eyes frantically searched for her ex. Finally, she spotted him laughing and joking with an elderly couple at a booth. Katherine called out his name and sighed in relief as he looked up and spotted her. He said something quietly to the couple before approaching the two women.

"Back so soon are we?" he asked.

"Rocky, we need to talk." Katherine said as she grabbed his arm with a free hand.

"Wait a second Katherine." he said as he pulled his arm from her grip. "I have customers to tend to right now. Can't this wait?"

"No Rocky, it can't wait. This is a serious dilemma."

Rocky sighed before turning to Tanya. "I'll add an extra two hours pay to your check this week if you can look after things for a few minutes."

Tanya smiled before pointing to the employee closet and taking off. Katherine grabbed hold of Rocky's arm again and pulled him away from his diner and into his office. Rocky watched in disbelief as Katherine slammed his door shut and began to pace back and forth while rocking her daughter gently.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're spooked." he said cautiously as his head followed her repetitive movements.

"Steve knows the truth." she blurted out as she squeezed her eyes shut. "He was pressuring Julia to give him information and she cracked under pressure. Now, he knows everything I've been trying so desperately to keep a secret!"

Rocky stared at Katherine for a few silent moments before parting his lips. "So…what you're saying is Steve knows Neveah's his and Julia's daughter?"

Katherine slowly nodded her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "You should've seen how angry he was Rocky. He followed Julia to the café and overheard the two of us talking. Next thing I know, he was demanding to see Neveah and I just couldn't bring myself to let him. He was so enraged and reckless in the way he presented himself. The boy has anger management issues, there's no doubt about that. Rocky, I don't want him anywhere **near **my daughter."

Rocky sighed. "Katherine, she really isn't your daughter."

Katherine stopped pacing and snapped her head in his direction to shoot him a glare. "Yes, she is! I may not have given birth to Neveah but she is my daughter. Julia gave up her parental rights to me. Who cares if Steve gave consent or not? He left Julia behind and therefore, he left his rights to Neveah. Collin is this baby's father and it is going to stay this way."

Suddenly, another thought crossed the young woman's mind. "Rocky, what if Collin finds out?"

Katherine's bottom lip began to quiver violently as she walked over to the desk's char and sunk down onto its seat as she began to cry. Rocky frowned and crossed the room to rest a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"After I lost my baby, I didn't know what I was going to do." Katherine admitted through her sniffles. "And when I met Julia, all the pieces seemed to fall into place and I knew what I had to do. Rocky, Collin has already lost one daughter thanks to Kimberly. I can't allow him to lose another."

"Hey now, you don't know if he's going to find out or not."

"How do you know that he won't? I've got a strong feeling that Steve's going to try and take custody of Neveah. I can't let that happen. Rocky, we've got to get rid of him. It's our only option. The longer he stays here in Angel Grove, the closer everyone will get to knowing the truth and no one can find out about this."

Rocky stared down at Katherine as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Katherine, I understand that you've done all this out of grief from losing your baby, but you can't continue to let Collin think Neveah is his biological daughter. It's wrong and he deserves to know the truth. You need to tell him yourself before he hears it from someone else."

Katherine thought over Rocky's suggestion for several silent minutes before an idea struck her. She smiled and looked back up at him.

"I have an idea and it just might work." she exclaimed.

"Care to share?"

A smile warmed Katherine's lips at the very idea. "Collin and I never went on a honeymoon after we got married because Neveah was so young and we weren't ready for her to travel. So I was thinking that I could find one of the most romantic and peaceful places for us to travel to and convince Collin that we should move there."

"You can't be serious Katherine. Do you honestly think Collin will go along with your plan? His family's here in Angel Grove. Then there's Jacob. Do you really think Kimberly's going to let him take her son overseas somewhere?"

Katherine put her hand to her chin in thought before turning back to Rocky. "I haven't thought that part out yet, but I'm telling you Rocky, this is the way to make everything okay again. Steve can't take Neveah if he has no idea where she is."

Rocky sighed before throwing his hands up in defeat and heading for the door. "Whatever Kat. If you want to pick up and leave and continue to run away from your problems and lies, fine by me. I'm done trying to help you do the right thing."

Katherine stared at Rocky as he stopped at the doorway. He turned to look at her with one of the most painful looks in his eyes.

"You know something, I used to admire you because you were so smart, beautiful, and trustworthy. How could someone I loved more than anything in the world turn out to be such a disappointment?"

Katherine was hurt by his words and her heart ached as he left the room, slamming the wooden door behind him.

**Café**

Julia was sitting on a wooden bench just outside the café, her eyes focused on the cobblestone walkway as people passed her by to go inside the café. She'd been in that exact spot since Steve had run off after Tanya's van. He hadn't come back, so she'd gone on to assume he'd left to find Katherine.

What had she done? She'd spilled a secret that wasn't just hers, but Katherine's. Now, she'd ruined Katherine's life and there was so much more at stake. Katherine was probably going to have Neveah taken away from her and it was her fault for telling Steve.

Julia was pulled out of her thoughts as a warm, friendly voice called out her name. She looked up and forced a smile when she spied Kimberly crossing the street as Tommy walked beside her carrying Jacob atop his shoulders.

"Hey Kimberly." she said with slight sadness in her voice. She quickly wiped the smudged mascara off her cheeks and tried to smile more cheerfully.

"I take it things didn't go so well after leaving the Youth Center?" Kimberly asked as she and Tommy stopped in front of her.

Julia shook her head with a heavy sigh. "No, they didn't. Steve followed me here and overheard me talking to Katherine about Neveah."

"Why would you and Katherine be talking about Neveah?"

Julia stared at her silently, unsure of whether or not she should tell the truth, but she decided against it. "It really isn't my place to tell you. It's Katherine's."

"Just so you know, Katherine and I aren't exactly friends Julia. She wouldn't tell me even if I asked her out of concern. So let me ask you this. Does Neveah have to do with your problem with Steve?"

Julia's eyes widened at the question and she stood to her feet. "I just remembered that I have somewhere to be right now."

Julia quickly spun on her heels and walked away at a fast pace.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shrugged before rubbing her chin in thought. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about something. Something's definitely going on between Katherine and Julia, and I'm going to find out what."

Tommy nodded before removing Jacob from his shoulders and placing him in his mother's hold. "Why don't you head inside and find us a table? I have to return a missed phone call from earlier."

"Sure thing." Kimberly said as she stood on her toes to press her lips to his cheek. "Hurry in. You know I hate being alone."

"But Kim, you won't be alone. Isn't that right Jake?"

"No alone momma." The little boy grinned before hugging her with all his might. Kimberly giggled before heading inside the café.

Tommy pulled his cell out and took a seat on the abandoned bench as he dialed a phone number on his "missed calls" list. After a few rings, he was answered by a deep voice.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hi, this is Tommy Oliver and I'm calling in response to a message I received earlier today."

"Ah yes." the voice replied. "I wanted to offer my condolences for the death of baby Grace."

"Oh, well thank you." Tommy replied. "So, what were you saying in your message about the clinic where she was born?"

"When I heard of the baby's death and how she was kept from her biological father, I just had to speak with you on the information I've discovered. The clinic where Grace was born may be able to tell you if she had some kind of illness at the time of her birth. I believe the name of the doctor who delivered the baby goes by the title Doctor Sun."

Tommy paused as he let the information sink in. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because my dear boy, there are so many questions that need to be answered. Yes, you know how Grace died, but there is so much more to the story you just don't know about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Speak with Doctor Sun and discover the truth."

"Who are you?" Tommy demanded. Suddenly, the line clicked and Tommy was answered with silence.

Tommy slid his phone back into his pocket before staring through the café window towards Kimberly who was seated at a table with Jacob, laughing happily as she played with the little boy.

"Just what did he mean when he said there was more to the story? What could he possibly know that we don't?"

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and he quickly dialed another number. "Hey Brady, it's Tommy. I need you to do a favor for me…"

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine took a sigh of relief as she walked through the front doors of the Ignalis Mansion, Neveah wrapped in a blanket securely in her carrier. The stressed woman looked around the empty hallway before calling out to her husband. She set Neveah's carrier on the floor as she slung her coat over a vacant hook on the nearby coat rack. As she turned back around to call for her husband a second time, she let out a yelp as she came face to face with a grinning Mr. Ignalis.

"My, my, my." he said amusedly. "Jumpy are we?"

Katherine frowned as she placed a hand over her rapidly pounding heart. "You scared me. Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?"

"How was your day?" he asked, avoiding her question.

Katherine shivered at the Cheshire-like smile adorning his lips before bending over to remove Neveah from her carrier. "It was fine."

"Are you sure about that Katarina? I just received a phone call a short while ago from an angry lad. Oh, what was his name again? Ah yes, Steven."

Katherine snapped her head to the old man as her eyes widened with fear. "What did he say to you?"

"Let's just say, you owe me one. I managed to get to the phone before Collin did."

Mr. Ignalis clicked his tongue in disapproval before letting out an amused laugh. "Ah Katarina, you've managed to get yourself into one hell of a predicament. You have the **supposed** father of my granddaughter believing she's his child. Just wait until my son finds out about this mess."

Katherine shot the man a warning glance. "You can't say anything. You promised!"

He released a laugh as he began to walk in circles around the terrified woman. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me having a slip of the tongue. You need to worry about everyone else that's involved in the equation. They're the ones you should worry about letting the…cat out of the bag."

Katherine glared after the man as he made his way out the entrance hall towards the kitchen. "By the way," he called over his shoulder, "you should really learn to hide things better. Collin was just asking me about a padlocked trunk in your closet."

Katherine's eyes bulged as she held her daughter tight and ran up the stairs towards their shared bedroom. Collin was walking out the closet, scratching the back of his head, when she walked in.

"H-hey there honey. What are you doing?"

Collin looked up, their eyes meeting and frowned. "Why do you have a padlocked trunk in our closet?"

Katherine stared at him wide-eyed as she racked her brain for some sort of explanation. She then narrowed her eyes and looked at him cautiously.

"Why does it matter Collin? The trunk is mine and I'd prefer to have it locked."

"Darling, we're a married couple sharing a house and a child together. There should be no secrets between us."

"There is no secret. It's just a few personal items."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a peak?" he asked as he pushed the closet door open.

Katherine shouted her disapproval before running in front of him and closing the door. "Collin, let's talk about something else. Like…your birthday present!"

"Darling, my birthday isn't for a few more days."

"Honey, I have the perfect idea for your birthday celebration. Actually…let's call it a family celebration. Honey, you and I never went on a honeymoon after the wedding because we were afraid that Neveah was too young to be flying. Well I spoke with her pediatrician and she gave me the okay to fly. So I did the liberty of going online and looking up the perfect spot to spend our dream vacation together."

Collin rubbed his chin in thought. "Are you sure darling? Wouldn't you rather wait until the summer when my work load's a little lighter?"

Katherine smiled as she nuzzled Neveah's forehead. "Trust me honey, I think now is a better time. We'll finally have a chance to escape from Angel Grove and all the drama Kimberly has managed to create for us. So what do you say? First class trip to Paris tomorrow morning?"

Collin's eyes bulged at her request. "Did you just suggest that we leave in the morning?"

"Yes Collin. I'm ready to get out of Angel Grove as soon as possible. I'm so stressed out and lonely with you not being around all the time. Besides, I talked everything over with your father and he agreed that you could do work out of the country. He actually insisted that we go and take a trip."

Collin sighed before smiling at his darling wife and daughter. "How can I say no to you? Fine, we'll leave for Paris first thing in the morning on one of father's private jets. Be sure that you're packed and ready."

Katherine giggled as she pointed to a pink cheetah-print suitcase beside the closet door. "I've been packed all day."

Collin laughed as he pushed past her and went to retrieve his suitcase. Katherine took a sigh of relief and watched him cautiously to ensure that her padlocked trunk would remain untouched.

**The Next Morning**

Tommy opened his eyes and smiled as they focused in on Kimberly twirling around in front of their full-length mirror. She was wearing a white sundress with large turquoise flowers on it and her hair was wet and wavy twirling around as she did.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful sight to see in the morning." Tommy complimented her.

Kimberly giggled as she turned around to face her boyfriend. "Isn't it beautiful? It was a present from Aisha that I found on the doorstep this morning."

Tommy smiled as he sat upright and Kimberly skipped over to sit on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

"It's so good to see you happy and moving about." he complimented her. "I could get used to seeing this every day."

"Well, I realized that Grace isn't going to be coming back and I have to accept that. My daughter's no longer suffering from a terrible illness. She's up there somewhere smiling down at us for moving on and never forgetting her. So, the least I can do is move on and try to make my life worth living. You know what I mean?"

Tommy nodded as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her close to him.

"Do you regret any of the things we did to keep Grace a secret?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Not at all. I'll admit, I feel bad for depriving Collin the chance of knowing her, but I felt like she was your child all along. After all, you did name her and take care of me during the pregnancy."

Tommy stared at Kimberly lovingly as memories from the safe house filled his mind. Perhaps one day, he and Kimberly would have a child of their own. Maybe someday, she could be Mrs. Oliver and the two of them could begin living their happily ever after.

Kimberly's phone started to ring, snapping the police officer out of his thoughts. He watched her as she grabbed the cell phone from the nightstand and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

Kimberly's smile faded as Collin greeted her coldly from the other line.

"Good morning Kimberly. Sleep well?"

"What do you want Collin?" she snapped.

"You know, you should really watch that tone of yours if you know what's good for you. I was calling to let you know that Jacob won't need to be visiting Katherine and me for a few weeks."

Kimberly paused as she let his words sink in. "Why not? Is everything alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Katherine and I have decided to leave for our honeymoon. Our flight takes off in an hour and I knew we weren't going to have time to get Jacob all packed up."

"How long will you be gone?"

"For as long as we'd like. We need to spend some quality time with our daughter and we need a break from Angel Grove and all the horror it's brought us this past year. I figured you'd be leaping for joy when you heard the news."

"Collin, don't think that. Even though you and I can't stand each other, you are Jacob's father and he loves spending time with you."

"Oh, so now you're taking my child's thoughts and feelings into consideration?"

Kimberly sighed in frustration. "Just forget it Collin. I'll take care of Jacob and I'll have him call you every night. You and Katherine have fun on your honeymoon."

Kimberly ended the call before he had a chance to respond and tossed it carelessly onto the mattress. Tommy stared at her silently as she closed her eyes to get a hold of herself.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

Kimberly took a deep breath before smiling. "I'm better than okay. Collin and Katherine are leaving for a few weeks for their late honeymoon and Jacob gets to stay with us."

"Really? Has the man gone crazy?"

"I don't think so. Whatever the reason, I'm glad. No more Katherine and I get to spend time with the loves of my life."

"Aww, come here."

Kimberly giggled as Tommy pulled her close to him and began decorating her neck in light kisses.

**Rocko's Café**

Rocky was busing tables while whistling a catchy tune as Tanya skated around taking breakfast orders to the tables. She zoomed past Rocky with two trays making the man yelp in surprise.

"Jesus Tanya, do you mind slowing down a little?"

"No time Rocky. We're a little short on waitresses today."

"What do you mean we're short on waitresses? Where are Stephanie and Melanie?"

"Melanie is a bridesmaid in her brother Max's wedding today and Stephanie called in sick. I tried calling Abigail to come in and cover Stephanie's shift but she's gone to Wisconsin for a family vacation."

Rocky groaned as Tanya zoomed past him another time.

"Who's in the back cooking?" he asked as Tanya skated through the swinging doors.

She sped back out to place another order on an elderly couple's table. "Victor and Eric are working the grill and Shawn D. is unpacking the trailer."

"Where's Steve?"

Tanya shrugged as she skidded to a stop beside him. "He didn't come in this morning. I tried calling him but his mother said she thought he'd left for work."

A thought crossed Rocky's mind making him worry. What if he'd gone to the Ignalis Mansion to confront Katherine?

Just then, the bell on the main doors began to ring. Rocky and Tanya looked up as Katherine came in holding Neveah. Collin was right behind her with an irritated look on his face.

"Collin, you could just wait out in the limo if you'd like." Katherine suggested. "Here, take Neveah and keep her entertained. I'll make this quick."

Collin sighed as Neveah was promptly handed to him. He then exited the restaurant.

"Hey Katherine." Tanya smiled as her friend approached her and Rocky.

"Hey guys."

"What's got Colin in such a bad mood?"

Katherine sighed. "He called Kimberly on the way over here and the two of them were kind of rude to each other. He'll be fine as soon as we're on the plane."

"Plane?" Tanya repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you two going?"

"On their honeymoon." Rocky said with sarcastic enthusiasm as he headed for the register.

"Really? That's so exciting! Where are you going?"

"Um, just a second Tanya. I want to talk to Rocky."

Katherine walked over to the main counter where Rocky was busy scribbling down something on a notepad.

"Rocky, you aren't still upset with me are you?"

Rocky sighed. "I can't believe he actually went through with your plan. Is the guy and idiot?"

"No Rocky, he isn't. In fact, he's an amazing guy. He'd do anything for me just like I'd do anything for him. Besides, because we're going on this honeymoon, we have the opportunity to leave Angel Grove and get away from Steve."

Rocky stared at her. "What makes you so sure that Steve isn't going to find you?"

"Rocky, promise me that you will keep quiet about this."

Rocky stared at her sympathetically. "Fine Katherine. Just go. Continue to run from your lies. Just remember, what goes around always comes back around to nip you in the butt."

Katherine stared at him sadly before turning and leaving the restaurant. Was Rocky right? Were her lies really going to cost her everything she'd worked so hard for?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. Well guys, go ahead an leave me a review if you'd like and wait patiently for the next update. See you next time!**


	51. Static Shock

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next update. I won't waste any time recapping; it's not like I've been recapping anyways lol**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of its characters, and I do not own the entire plot of this fanfic. It was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. I do own all made up characters that were created for the purpose of this story, and I own all parts of the plot that are my original ideas.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Static Shock"<strong>_

Katherine sighed contently as she allowed her eyelids to slide closed, her ears focusing in on her surroundings. Neveah was sleeping peacefully in a carrier beside her, the engine of the plane was running smoothly, and Collin was busying himself by pouring a fresh glass of wine.

"Would you like a glass darling?" he called out to her.

The blonde looked up and smiled before accepting his offer. She slowly lifted the clear glass to her lips and took a small sip before sighing happily.

"That was wonderful. Thanks Collin."

He nodded before crossing the jet cabin to take a seat beside her. His hand rested on hers as their fingers wound together instinctively.

"In less than two hours, we're going to be touching down in Paris my love." he spoke sweetly as a smile adorned his lips. "I hope this trip will be everything you've hoped for."

"It's already everything I've ever wanted and needed. Angel Grove was starting to get a little crowded and I was sick of looking at the same people every day. Now, it's just you, me, and the baby and I couldn't be happier. I just wish we could've brought Jacob along for the ride."

Collin's brow narrowed at the mentioning of his son. "Trust me sweetheart, I wanted to take him away from that stupid conniving little…anyways, she is his mother and I don't want to deprive him of her. I'm a better person than she is just for that particular reason."

"Without a doubt."

Neveah suddenly began grunting irritably as she tried to pull her socks off her feet. Katherine giggled before leaning over to take the girl from her seat into her arms.

Collin smiled at his daughter and stroked her cheek gently, earning a toothless grin from the little girl. She meant the world to him and he was going to ensure that she always knew that.

**Angel Grove**

Tommy's eyes scanned hurriedly over the open file on his desktop. There were pictures of a Native American man and a full biography. There were also a few criminal records taped into the folder.

"So this is Doctor Sun?" he questioned the other occupant in the room.

A tall man with marble-carved muscles emerging from beneath a short sleeve, black body armored shirt crossed the room and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, that's him. He was a suspect in one of our cases a few years back. Obviously, you didn't work on that case with me."

Tommy chuckled at the salt-and-pepper haired man. "Thanks for all the information Brady."

"It was no big deal Tommy. I'm just curious as to why you wanted it in the first place."

Tommy paused silently and turned back to the monitor as his eyes began to scan over the information another time.

"I got a mysterious phone call yesterday from an unknown source." He admitted. Tommy went on to explain his brief conversation with the unknown man before concluding with the mysterious information about the clinic where Grace was born.

"And you actually believed the guy?" Brady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking Brady. No, I usually don't go after the first lead I hear but what that man said…it really made me wonder if that clinic is the reason Grace died. It wasn't a real hospital which is why I'm unsure why Sister Teresa took Kimberly there in the first place."

"Why don't you just ask the nun?"

"I guess you hadn't heard. Sister Teresa was killed by the man that was after Kim."

Brady studied Tommy's face as he thought over the night of events. "Tommy, it sounds like this Kimberly woman is trouble on two feet."

Tommy turned to Brady and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Come on man, isn't it obvious? She walks in on murders, she gets chased into witness protection, she hides a pregnancy from a man in a diabolical family, and-"

"That's enough Brady."

"Why are you even messing with this situation? Tommy, the baby's dead and isn't coming back. Why focus on a worthless cause?"

Brady jumped in surprise as Tommy stood from the computer chair and pushed it away from it, its wheels scraping loudly against the wood floor before it toppled over to the ground.

"Grace was **not **and never will be a worthless cause." Tommy snapped. "Kimberly and I loved her more than anything and I love Kimberly as well. I would do anything for her, and if our daughter's death was because of foul play, I'm going to make damn sure I find out so I can put the one responsible behind bars."

Brady's mouth fell open slightly as he let the angry man's words settle in. "I-I'm sorry." he stammered. "I'll go and make a few phone calls so we can schedule a meeting with Doctor Sun."

As Brady left the room, Tommy began to take steady breaths to try and calm himself. He then proceeded to lift the computer chair back up and got back to work.

**Youth Center**

Julia took a deep breath as she readjusted the strap of her duffle bag and walked into the Youth Center.

"Hey there Julia." Ernie greeted as he waved in greeting. Julia forced a smile big enough for her cheeks to hurt before approaching the bar's owner.

"Good morning Ernie. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. I take it you're here for your gymnastics lesson with Kimberly?"

Julia sighed. "Let's hope that's all that happens today."

Ernie smiled before sliding a glass over to her. "Try this. It's a little energy smoothie I've been working on. I hope it helps."

Julia thanked Ernie and smiled as her tongue met with the cold fruity beverage. She stood from the barstool, glass in hand, and made her way over to the balance beam. Oddly, none of the other students were present. With a shrug, Julia took a seat and waited for five minutes until Kimberly finally walked in.

Kimberly was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of light brown snow boots with fur around the top that were laced up. She was also wearing a pale pink t-shirt and her hair was dangling loosely over her shoulders.

"Um, you don't look like you're dressed for gymnastics practice." Julia said as she set her now emptied glass on the floor.

Kimberly took a deep breath and smiled. "I actually thought we could skip practice today and have a little chat."

Julia frowned. "This chat had better not be about the events of yesterday."

Kimberly took a seat beside the young girl and smiled. "Yes, it is. Julia, I may be your gymnastics coach but I want to be your friend."

Julia sighed. "It's really not something I want to talk about."

"So you had a baby and gave her up to adoption without telling the baby's father. I've seen worse things."

"No, you haven't. Kimberly…I wanted my baby to have a good life. I felt that Steve was non-deserving of being a father. He's a self-conceited arrogant jerk and he hurt me in so many ways. Why would I want him to be the father of my daughter?"

"I know exactly how you feel." Kimberly smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I take it you haven't heard? I…had a daughter. Her name was Grace and she was the daughter of Collin Ignalis."

Julia's eyes went wide at Kimberly's confession. "You mean Katherine's husband?"

"Yes Julia, Katherine's husband."

"But…my baby is his-"

Julia stopped speaking and covered her mouth at the realization of what she'd just said. Kimberly's eyes went wide.

"Julia…what did you just say?"

Julia stared at Kimberly, frightened, but her look softened at the realization that Katherine's secret had already been exposed.

"Kimberly…Katherine is the woman that adopted my baby."

Kimberly stared at Julia in shock. "But…I don't understand. If Katherine adopted your daughter…I don't understand Julia. From what I've heard, Katherine was pregnant for nine months."

Julia sighed. "Katherine went to this fancy lovers' retreat at this mountain lodge while she was still pregnant to wait on Collin, but she was upset when he couldn't make it and she went into premature labor. She got a hold of this guy named Rocky and he took her to the hospital. Kimberly, she lost her baby."

For some unknown reason, Kimberly's heart ached a little at the news. Finally, realization hit her.

"Katherine pretended to be pregnant for Collin's sake and somehow…she adopted a baby near the time of her due date to cover everything up."

Julia blinked a few tears free as she nodded. "Katherine was traumatized by the whole experience, not to forget depressed. She told me that she wasn't able to conceive children and that's what made me feel for her the most. So we found a doctor that would help deliver my baby and Katherine staged the birth so Collin would arrive at the hospital after the baby had been born."

"Poor Katherine." Kimberly said. "She was willing to keep her pregnancy a secret just to hold on to that bastard."

Julia nodded. "Now that Steve knows the truth, he's threatening to take Neveah away from Katherine. Katherine is so angry with me because it's my fault he knows the truth."

"He isn't going to take that baby from her." Kimberly declared as she stood to her feet. "If there is one thing I know it's that a mother loves her child and losing a child is the worst thing she could possibly go through. I know firsthand how difficult it is to lose a baby. I'm not going to let Steve take that baby from her. Where is he?"

Julia shrugged. "I don't know where he's staying but he works at the diner across town."

Kimberly's face grows serious before she thanks Julia and runs out of the Youth Center.

"Oh God…" Julia whispered. "I hope I did the right thing."

**Rocko's Diner**

Kimberly pushed the glass doors of the diner open making the customer bell above it ring loudly. Tanya looked up from the table she was currently serving and raised an eyebrow at Kimberly who had an angry look on her face. She excused herself before skating over to the woman, her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Kimberly?" she asked in a slightly cold tone. After all, she was still upset by the lies she'd told everyone.

"I need to see Steve. Is he around?"

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "What business do you have with Steve?"

"It doesn't concern you. Now Tanya, where is he."

Tanya sighed. "He's off duty today."

Kimberly frowned at Tanya. Just before she could ask another question, she heard Rocky call her name behind her.

The former Pink Ranger turned around and ran to Rocky. "I need to speak with you." she said. "It's urgent."

"What's going on?"

Kimberly looked around and noticed a few eyes were on her. "Let's go somewhere private Rocky."

Rocky nodded and led Kimberly to his office. After he'd closed the door and Kimberly was sure they were alone, she blurted out the truth.

"I just found out about Katherine losing her baby."

Rocky's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open. He surely wasn't expecting to hear that. Kimberly put her hands on her hips as a look of impatience crossed her features. Rocky quickly cleared his throat and pretended to look confused.

"I don't understand Kimberly. Katherine didn't lose her baby. Neveah's her-"

"Don't give me that crap Rocky, I already know the truth. Neveah was adopted and Julia is her biological mother. Katherine lost the baby months ago and **you **were there when it all went down. Why didn't you say anything!?"

Rocky sighed, knowing that there was no need in lying. "Kimberly, for one, it isn't my place to tell anyone about Katherine's secret. Yes, I was there but I've agreed to keep quiet because no one knows what she went through better than I do. I was there. I saw all the blood and the dead look in her eyes when I had to tell her what had happened. Trust me, I've been trying to convince her to tell everyone the truth, but her excuse is that Collin loves that little girl. She doesn't want him to be hurt when he finds out she isn't his."

Kimberly frowned. "We have to do something to help her Rocky."

Rocky stared at her in shock. "Did you just make a suggestion to help Katherine?"

"Look, I know the two of us don't get along but we were friends once upon a time. Besides, I know what she went through. Losing a baby…is so hard. I feel for her because she didn't even get the chance to know her baby like I got to know mine. We have to stop Steve from taking Neveah from her and Collin."

After a few more words and reassurances, Kimberly left Rocky's office.

Rocky collapsed in his chair and ran a hand over his face. "What is Katherine going to do when she finds out that Kimberly knows? I mean…yeah, Kimberly agreed to keep quiet and help, but…no one else was supposed to find out."

Rocky's eyes traveled to his desktop where his cell phone lay. "I should let her know."

**Paris**

Katherine stared out at the night sky of Paris from the terrace of the suite she and Collin were currently staying in. They had finally gotten off the plane and were staying in one of the most extravagant hotels in the entire city. They could view the Eifel Tower perfectly, illuminated in lights as it stood out against the dark velvet sky that was dusted with sparkling stars. She could also make out the beautiful cathedral of Notre Dame in the distance. Their honeymoon was off to a fantastic start and it was only going to get better.

Suddenly, Katherine felt arms encircle her waist as a familiar set of lips began kissing her neck. She giggled as Collin laughed into the crook of her neck before spinning her around to face him.

"I have to admit darling, this was a wonderful idea." he smiled. "I'm in one of the most romantic cities in the entire world with the love of my life and our beautiful slice of heaven, Neveah. Could life get any sweeter right now?"

"Oh, I certainly think so." Katherine purred. "I'm just going to call the mansion to let your mother know that we arrived and then I'll slip into the tub for a nice relaxing bath. Of course you'll be joining me."

Collin chuckled before pressing his lips to her forehead and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course darling. I'd never object to an offer so…tempting."

Katherine giggled as she grabbed her phone and dialed her mother-in-law's number. Collin watched her intently as her smile turned into a frown. Katherine closed the flip phone and tossed it carelessly onto the bed.

"The reception is terrible here." she said. "I couldn't get anything but static."

"Don't worry darling, I'll get a hold of my parents in one way or another. Why don't you go and get the bath water going?"

Katherine smiled as he looked her over seductively as she grabbed her toiletries and robe. "Don't take too long darling. I don't want the warm water to cool."

Collin nodded as she disappeared through the wooden French doors. Just as he prepared to leave the room to find a phone, Katherine's phone began vibrating loudly on the mattress. Collin crossed the room and took the phone into his hand and raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Rocky's name appeared on the caller I.D. Just why was he trying to get a hold of his wife?

Collin's eyes traveled to the bathroom doors where he could hear Katherine humming happily. He shrugged before flipping the phone open and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke into the receiver.

He squinted as loud static cracked in his ear as Rocky repeatedly said "hello." Collin noticed that through the static, Rocky's voice sounded panicked.

"Ka-athr-r-rine?" his voice came through the static. "Kat, c-can you h-h-hear me? It's an emergency!"

Collin frowned. What was an emergency?"

"Katherine, the secret about Neveah is out! More people know than we thought. Kat? Hello?"

Rocky's voice disappeared as the constant sound of static sputtered through the phone. Collin slowly removed the phone from his ear and stared down at the screen. The call had been lost.

Just then, the wooden doors of the bathroom swung open as Katherine stepped through with a smile on her face.

"Honey, I've been waiting on you for five minutes now. What's taking so long?"

Katherine's eyes moved to her phone in Collin's hand in the puzzled look on his face. Her smile faltered and was replaced with a frown.

"Honey, what are you doing with my phone?"

"It was ringing so I…."

Katherine stared at him. "Honey…you're scaring me. What's the matter?"

"That was Rocky on the phone." he admitted, earning a slightly disturbed look from Katherine. "He didn't know I was the one that answered. The static was so bad that…"

"What did he want?" Katherine asked as she folded her arms across her chest, nervousness building in the pit of her stomach.

"He said there was some secret about our daughter…and that it was out. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Katherine gasped, her hands going to her mouth.

"Explain Katherine. Now."

Katherine removed her hands from her mouth as she struggled to get a hold of herself. "Collin, I don't know what he was talking about."

"Katherine, don't you stand there and lie to me. Don't you think I've been lied to enough in this lifetime? What's this secret about our daughter that I obviously don't know about?"

"There is no secret!" Katherine tried to plead.

Collin's face changed from confusion to anger as he began to walk towards her. Katherine began to back away from him until her back met with the wooden door frame. She began to shake as Collin stopped in front of her, his face in a snarl.

"What the hell aren't you telling me about Neveah?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. Collin seems pretty pissed huh? Question is: Is Katherine going to come clean or is she going to lie once again? There's only one way to find out. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Then, wait patiently for the next update. Until next time guys!**


	52. The Cat's out of the Bag

**Author's Note: Well people, it's show time! I know you all have been waiting anxiously to find out what's going to go down between Collin and Katherine. Forewarning: This is a lengthy chapter and a LOT is going to be going down. (Cheers!) Well, that moment is here and I can't wait to read your reviews to find out what you think of the mess that's about to unfold. So, I'm not going to waste any more of your time. Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Power Rangers **_**series, any of the show's characters, or the entire plot of this story. The plot was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of NBC's **_**Days of our Lives**_**. All parts of the plot that I changed to fit my liking or parts that I created myself I can take credit for. Please, no stealing **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Cat's out of the Bag"<strong>_

Silence filled the room of Katherine and Collin's sweet as the brunette man stared at his wife with impatience heavily swimming through his features. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot rhythmically to let her know he wasn't playing around. Katherine's hand went to her hair and she began twisting a golden lock around her fingers. Why had it all come to this.

"Katherine, I want the truth." Collin's spoke roughly. "What is this secret you and Rocky seem to have about our daughter?"

"There is no secret Collin, I swear."

Collin sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Something's going on Katherine, it's written all over your face. Save yourself the trouble of lying to me and let me know what's happening with our daughter. What is it you aren't telling me? Is she sick or something?"

"No Collin, Neveah is perfectly healthy and she's fine. There is no secret."

Collin stared at Katherine and pursed his lips before sniffing and nodding his head. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play."

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked as he walked towards her.

Collin leaned close to her and could feel the fear emanating off her shaking form. He put his lips dangerously close to her ear and growled. "Pack your bags. We're going home."

Katherine gasped and snapped her head to her husband. "What do you mean we're going home? Collin, we just got here!"

"Then you tell me what's going on between you and Rocky and maybe then I'll reconsider leaving."

"Collin, there's nothing to tell. Please honey, I love you so much."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be keeping secrets from me. Katherine, I always tell you the truth regardless of how painful it may be. Why can't I get the same consideration?"

Collin studied her face as her mouth began moving as though it were trying to form words. When nothing came out of her mouth, an idea crossed his mind.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

A look of anger crossed her face before she shouted her disapproval. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? Collin, I may be a lot of things, but am I am not some worthless whore! I am your wife for Christ's sake, and do you know how long it even took us to get to that point? You're damn right we're going home. You don't trust me, so what's the point of us staying here any longer?"

"Fine by me."

Katherine pushed her way past Collin and went to the armory where she'd stored her things to begin throwing them over her shoulder onto the bed. So much for her honeymoon plan. At this rate, things were about to get much worse and it was all thanks to Rocky.

**Angel Grove: Youth Center**

Julia's eyes remained fixated on the juice bar as she carefully performed a walking handstand towards the center of the balance beam. She then lowered her arms to where her elbows were jolted outwards as she slowly lowered her chest to the beam to the point her breasts met the scratchy material of the beam. She winced from the soreness she was feeling in her arms and took a deep breath before focusing on her back to force her legs forward so they would tower above her head. She then proceeded to let her left leg move to point upright in the air, her foot straight and pointed, before lowering her right leg until her toes met with the beam. Julia slowly straightened her arms and put pressure on her right foot before quickly pushing herself upright.

After finishing what seemed like a tough moment of concentration. She took a deep breath and spun on her toes so she was facing the wall opposite the juice bar. She tucked her lips in and held her breath before doing a back handspring off the beam. She landed on the blue mat, both her feet planting perfectly and smiled before throwing her hands up in the air, signaling the end of her routine.

As she prepared to descend her arms, she could hear applause emanating from behind her. She lowered her arms and slowly turned around. Steve was standing in the doorway leaning against its frame as he stared at her clapping his hands slowly and quite loudly.

Julia could feel fear building in the pit of her stomach and turned around quickly to retrieve her drawstring bag. Just as she prepared to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly. She looked up and frowned as Steve stared down at her.

"Let go." she commanded.

"Not a chance." he whispered spitefully. "Why don't you tell me where your friend Katherine has gone?"

"Her whereabouts don't concern you Steve. Now would you please let go."

"You know where she is Julia so save yourself the trouble of lying and just tell me."

Julia sighed before pushing his hand off her shoulder and standing. She sucked her chest in and glared at him hard.

"For the last time, I don't know where she is. She was so angry that I'd told you the truth yesterday that she denied me the right to see Neveah and left. Last I saw her, she'd gotten into her friend Tanya's van and sped out the café parking lot thanks to you. I haven't heard from her or seen her since."

Steve stared at Julia and realized she was telling the truth before sighing. "I…didn't know she was going to do that. Look, I'm really not trying to cause anyone trouble."

"Like hell you aren't. Steve, you've been rambling about how you're going to get a daughter that is no longer yours back from her family!"

"I deserve to get a chance to know her Julia. If Katherine isn't going to let me see the child I never got to know, I'm going to find a way for me to see her, even if that involves me getting custody."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, can't I? You denied me parental rights that were rightfully mine Julia."

"You left me Steve. What was I supposed to do?"

"How about telling me Julia? Whether I was away or not, you could've found me or at least gotten a hold of me to tell me that you were pregnant. I would've been there for you Julie Bug."

Julia felt the familiar burning sensation associated with tears in her eyes at the sound of her old nickname. How could he stoop so low as to resort to calling her that?

"Get away from me." Julia said as she pushed her way past him and ran out into the hallway.

"I will be getting custody of my daughter Julia, whether you want me to have it or not. I am her father and I deserve to be there for her!"

**Kimberly's House**

Kimberly pushed the front door of her home open and growled before throwing her keys into the decorative plate on the side table beside her.

"Tommy?" she shouted up the stairs. "Are you home?"

Tommy responded with a "yes" from upstairs before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. He peered over the banister and stared down at Kimberly questioningly.

"Is something wrong, you seem upset?"

"Oh yeah, something's definitely wrong. What has the world come to, I mean honestly?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow before walking down the stairs to follow her as she walked into the kitchen and pulled her chair back, making it scrape against the tiled floor loudly. He pulled himself out a chair and took a seat beside her before placing a hand on her knee.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?"

"I don't even know why I'm upset, I mean it doesn't concern me! But still I-"

"Kimberly, why don't you start at the beginning? What's got you so…worked up?"

Kimberly took a deep breath before turning to look him in the eyes. "Katherine's baby, Neveah…she really isn't Katherine and Collin's daughter."

Tommy's mouth fell open in shock at the news. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Tommy. Do you remember my gymnastics student Julia? She's Neveah's biological mother. She told me Katherine lost her baby when he was three months pregnant but instead of telling Collin about the miscarriage, she decided to lie and pretend she was pregnant."

"How'd she manage to pull that one off?"

"Beats me. Anyways, Rocky was with her when she lost the baby and Katherine, he, and Julia are the only ones that know the truth. Katherine met Julia at some conference with this doctor and he agreed to deliver the baby and give her to Katherine to adopt."

The mentioning of the doctor made Tommy raise a questioning eyebrow. "Did you catch the doctor's name?"

"Why does it matter Tommy? Didn't you hear what I just said? Katherine's baby really isn't hers and Collin's! The worst part is that Steve kid we stopped from hurting Julia at the Youth Center is the baby's father and he's determined to take the baby away from Collin. He's such a jerk! If there's one thing I know it's that a mother rightfully belongs with her child! Collin and Katherine are that baby's parents and she deserves to be with…them…"

Tommy stared at Kimberly questioningly as her face suddenly saddened. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"I did the same thing Steve's trying to do." she said as her eyes fell to the floor. "I was selfish and only thinking about me and…I took a baby from Collin that was rightfully his and he didn't get the chance to know her at all. I was so…scared of letting her be raised by his family like Jake that I didn't even let him know until it was too late. Tommy, as much as I hate the guy, he was still her father and I ripped her from his life forever. I wanted you to be her father so badly and yet…"

By this time, Kimberly had begun crying. Tommy scooted forward to where he could reach her and he placed his fingers to her chin to tilt her head up so their eyes could meet. His heart ached as her chocolate brown irises drowned in the river of tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Kimberly, what you did…you did it with good intentions. No, it wasn't right but-"

"There's no excuse for what I did Tommy. I wanted to be the best mother to my daughter as I could be and I wanted the father figure in her life to be worth looking up to. I thought we were doing a great job as parents, but now…"

Tommy sighed and forced a smile. "It will get better Kim, I promise. Even though you lost Grace, that doesn't mean you can't ever have another baby."

"But she was…so special."

"Yes she was, but any baby you have will be special because that baby will be created from love."

Kimberly smiled at that thought before giggling happily. "What are you saying Detective Oliver?" she said playfully. "Are you hinting that…you want another baby?"

Tommy chuckled before leaning forward to give her a quick peck on her cheek. "Well, maybe someday Kimberly but certainly not now. I think we need more time to heal and we need to focus on what's best for Jacob. We'll have this conversation in the future. That is, if you still plan on being with me when that time comes?"

Kimberly smiled sweetly before grabbing his hand to give it a light squeeze. "Of course I plan on being with you Tommy. I love you."

Tommy smiled at her words before pulling her into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>When Collin and Katherine's flight landed early the next morning, Mr. Ignalis was surprised. He was even more surprised to hear that the honeymoon had been cut short after such a small duration of time. A thought crossed his mind, but he brushed it off quickly as he let his son and daughter-in-law in through the main doors of the mansion.<p>

"There's my beautiful granddaughter." he smiled as he held his arms out towards the little girl who was perched on her mother's hip.

Katherine sighed and stared at the older man with puffy red eyes before passing the baby to her grandfather. She took a shaky breath and forced a smile.

"Back so soon?" he said, a playful smirk on his face. Collin slammed the front doors before storming up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Katherine's body began shaking uncontrollably as tears began flooding down her cheeks at an alarming rate.

"My dear girl, what is the matter?"

Katherine walked through the French doors into the living room and collapsed on the loveseat. Mr. Ignalis followed behind her, closing the doors to keep their conversation private from any nearby ears.

"Katherine," he called out to her as he took a seat in an armchair, "what has happened? Why are you and my son back so soon?"

"He knows the truth." Katherine hiccupped. "Well, some of it."

The older man's eyes grew wide with shock. "He knows that Neveah is Kimberly's daughter?"

"No!" Katherine shouted. "He hasn't learned the entire truth yet. He answered my phone while I was in the bathroom. Rocky had called and the reception was so bad he didn't realize that Collin had answered and not me. He said the secret about Neveah was out, which I'm still not entirely sure of what's gotten out. The point is, I wouldn't tell Collin what happened and now he's furious with me!"

"Calm down Katarina, it's not too late to fix things."

"What do you mean it's not too late? Mr. Ignalis, Collin-"

"I heard what you said. He knows there's some sort of secret about Neveah that he isn't aware of. That is where you can use this situation to your advantage. Make something up and be sure to make it a convincing story."

Katherine's mouth formed into a thin line as she averted her gaze to her hands that were folded in her lap.

"I don't know if I can lie about this anymore."

"Do you hear yourself? Can you even imagine what kind of a hell hole will form? He cannot know that this baby is his ex's!"

The two of them grew silent as Katherine's name could be heard as Collin shouted it from the stairwell. Katherine took a deep breath and stood from the loveseat before heading out into the main hallway.

She stood at the base of the stairs and stared up at the wooden panel of the second floor as a feeling of uneasiness swept over her. Something wasn't right.

Katherine nearly jumped out of her skin as Collin shouted her name another time. She responded with an "I'm coming" before ascending the grand stair case. When she got to the bedroom she shared with her lover, her heart skipped a beat at the sight before her.

Collin was seated on the floor beside the closet door that was wide open. His right hand was resting on his knees that were pulled to his chest as his left hand combed through his hair. Several items of clothing littered the carpet along with a few pairs of shoes. What made things even worse was the sight of a broken padlock a few feet from the closet and one of Katherine's most critical secrets being held firmly in Collin's right hand.

"Well what do you know?" Collin said in an emotionless tone. "I finally got that damn trunk open."

**Rocko's Diner**

Rocky was busy busing tables when the bell on the front door rang. He looked up and smiled tiredly as Kimberly strolled in, her hair in a messy ponytail and her pink drawstring bag draped over her shoulder.

"Hey Rocky." she said with a smile. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Rocky chuckled as he resumed cleaning the table. "I wouldn't know. I haven't really gotten the chance to be outside today. I have to get the diner in order so I can open."

"Well Rocky, here's a little advice. If your diner isn't open, you probably shouldn't leave the door unlocked. What if you got robbed or something?"

Rocky laughed a little harder at her suggestion. "Hello Kimberly, I used to be a Power Ranger, in case you've forgotten. If I can handle Rita and Zedd's monsters, I'm pretty sure I can take on a robber."

"Even if he has a gun?"

Rocky nodded before taking a seat in the freshly cleaned booth. Kimberly took a seat across from him and rested her bag in the empty space beside her.

"I was walking towards the Youth Center when I saw your lights were on, so I thought I should pop in and say hello."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Kim, I know you better than that. What's bugging you?"

Kimberly sighed. "Have you heard from Steve?"

Rocky shook his head. "He took another day off. I swear, I'm gonna have to let the kid go if he doesn't start improving his work performance."

"Rocky, I really need to talk to him. He doesn't understand that he could be destroying the future of that baby by taking her away from her parents. Collin and Katherine are the only parents she's ever known and she's used to having such a stable home life. Living with a teenage father off of minimum wage just isn't going to cut it. Besides, Julia legally gave up her parental rights. Being that he was never there for the baby, he should be denied his."

"Kimberly, I think the problem is much bigger than that. Can you imagine what Collin's going to do when he finds out?"

Kimberly stared at Rocky s she gave his question some thought. "This is really bad Rocky. We have to get a hold of Katherine now."

"I already tried to. She and Collin are still are their honeymoon. Wherever they are, the reception is horrible. Katherine answered and I could barely hear her."

"Well, call her again. Maybe she's in a different area?"

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine's lips moved as they tried to form words, but nothing would come out her dry throat. Tears burned as they pooled in her eyes at the sight of one of her fake pregnancy pads being held firmly in her husband's hand.

"You were going through my stuff?" she finally managed to get out.

"You want to know something?" Collin asked as he grinned, sending chills through Katherine's spine. "I always got this…eerie feeling every time I came across that padlocked trunk in our cosset. I even tried to open it, don't you remember? You were so desperate to keep me from opening the trunk because it was **yours**."

Katherine began to slowly walk towards her husband. She held her hand out and asked for the padding, but he responded by shaking his head in disapproval.

"Do you mind telling me what this is?"

"I-it's padding." Katherine stammered. "I bought it about a month into my pregnancy. The lady at the boutique said I could use it to try on maternity clothes for when I was further along into my pregnancy."

"I know what pregnancy padding is used for." he snapped, making her jump in surprise. "What I don't understand is why you would keep this padding and hide it away in some trunk?"

"Why does it matter Collin?"

Collin's eyes shot in her direction as he glared at her, his brown irises now a charcoal black. He slowly stood to his feet and walked towards her. Katherine began to back up until her back met with the wall. Collin slammed his palm on the wall above her head and leaned forward so his lips were close to her ear.

"You are going to tell me the truth, and you're going to tell me now."

"There's nothing to tell!" she lied, her voice shaking with panic.

Katherine ducked underneath his arm and moved away from him. "Honey, you're just stressed out. It was such a long flight after all and-"

"Damn it Katherine!" he shouted, his voice echoing loudly through the room. "I'm sick and tired of being lied to! For once in this hell hole of a life of mine, I'd really appreciate it if someone would tell me the bloody truth!"

The angry man's shouting was suddenly interrupted as Katherine's ringtone reached his ears. Katherine reached into the pocket of her pants and checked the caller I.D. Rocky's name was scrolling across the screen.

"Let me guess?" he said with a sarcastic laugh. "That's Rocky isn't it? Well go on, answer the damn phone. Don't let me stop you."

"No Collin. I-"

"Answer the phone!"

Katherine squeaked fearfully before flipping her phone open and holding it to her ear. "H-hello?" she answered, her voice quivering.

"Kat?" Rocky's voice came from the other side of the line. "What's going on? You sound terrible. How's the honeymoon going?"

"The honeymoon got cut short. Collin and I just got back and… Oh Rocky, now really isn't a good time."

"Like hell it isn't." Collin's voice boomed. "Why don't you tell your secret-keeping friend to get his ass over here? Maybe then I'll get some answers!"

"Katherine, what's going on?"

"Rocky, I really can't talk to you right. Things…are about to go to hell."

Rocky was silent as realization slowly sank in. "If he lays a hand on you, I swear I'll-"

Katherine quickly ended the call and tossed the flip-phone onto the king-sized bed. She turned back to Collin and put her hands up in defeat as she took a deep breath.

"Alright." she said as she blinked a few tears free. "I give up. What's the use of hiding the truth anymore?"

**Rocko's Diner**

Rocky shouted Katherine's name a few times into his cell once she dropped the call. At the realization that she wasn't responding, he quickly jumped up from the booth.

"Rocky, what's going on?" Kimberly asked worriedly. "What did she say?"

"We need to get to the Ignalis Mansion now." Rocky said as he untied his apron and ran into the employee closet. Kimberly stared at him in confusion as he came back out as he slid his arms into the sleeves of his leather biking jacket.

"What happened?" Kimberly demanded.

Rocky walked behind the counter and crouched down to retrieve his biking helmet. He grabbed a spare helmet and tossed it to Kimberly who almost dropped it.

"Put that helmet on. Collin sounded pissed and Katherine was scared out of her mind."

"I thought they were in Paris?"

Rocky put his helmet on and carefully latched it before running out the front doors with Kimberly on his tail. He hopped onto the bike and revealed that Katherine and Collin had come back early. Kimberly climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist as he gunned the engine to life and sped off towards the mansion.

**Ignalis Mansion**

Katherine wiped at the tears that were wetting her face as she began pacing across the room. Collin folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Things are slowly starting to make sense to me." he said evenly. "It's like a fog's been lifted and I can finally see clearly now."

Collin felt his heart aching as thoughts of what could be the truth began to fill his mind. He felt like he should turn away from her and leave this situation behind them so they could continue living out their days as the happily married couple they'd been a few hours ago, but his heart wouldn't let him. That was the purpose of its aching. It desired to know if what he was thinking was true.

"That padding that I found in your trunk…it has something to do with this **secret **about our daughter doesn't it?" he asked straight-forwardly.

Katherine inhaled sharply and nodded before walking over to the bed to sit on its edge. She felt some comfort as the soft mattress lowered her bottom to its springs. As she wrapped her arms around her waist, she nodded.

"Yes." she whispered.

Collin nodded as he let her answer sink in. "Katherine, I suggest you start talking if you know what's good for you. You see, you hold the key to freeing yourself from this situation. It's your choice to unlock this secret and tell me or to push it back into that closet with the rest of your filthy lies."

Katherine began sobbing at his metaphor. He stood their patiently, waiting for her to speak but when the words did not come, he shouted another time for her to tell him the truth.

The shaken blonde stood to her feet and swallowed her pride to look him in his eyes. "You have been hurt…so many times Collin. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you another."

"It's a little too late for apologies **darling**." he spat, the word coated with venom. "You have the floor. Let's get on with it."

Katherine sighed as her eyes slid closed as horrific memories revisited her mind of a bloody night she spent alone at a cabin.

"It was…back in August. I was at the lover's retreat waiting for you to show up for the getaway you'd planned for us." she spoke. "When you called and said you couldn't make it, I grew upset and then…There was so much pain and blood. I was all alone."

Collin's brow narrowed at her confession.

"I'd left my cell phone on the mantel and couldn't get up to get it because of the pain so I had to use a cordless phone. Honey, I tried to call you for help but you didn't answer so I called Rocky."

"Well, well, well. Ex-boyfriend to the rescue, huh?"

"It wasn't like that! I told you what happened months ago when you asked. I found his number in my purse after he gave it to me at the diner and I called him to take me to the hospital."

"Only, you weren't going there to be treated for a hemorrhage, were you?"

Katherine stared at him as he walked towards her. She felt herself shrink as he towered over her, staring her down like a hawk ready to attack its prey.

"No…I…lost the baby."

"Well…I finally got the truth out of you." Collin said as he felt his own eyes begin to burn with beckoning tears. "Rather than tell me about losing the baby so I could have time to grieve for our loss, you decide to entertain yourself by playing the ultimate game of pretend!"

"It wasn't like that!" Katherine shouted. "I was devastated and controlled by my grief! You have **no **idea what I went through that night!"

"You're damn right I don't know what you went through, and that's because you never told me!"

Katherine sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands as Collin continued to shout.

"You wore that padding around for nine months and put on your little show so I'd never know you'd lost the baby. There was no sex, I couldn't touch you, and you wouldn't allow me to see you while you were naked. No wonder you don't have any stretch marks **dearest**. You lied to my face and what's worse…"

Collin blinked a few tears free as the thought that crushed his heart made its way out his mouth. "Neveah…isn't my daughter."

"That's not true!" Katherine said quickly. "Neveah **is **your daughter Collin!"

"I can't believe you did this to me. I love that little girl so much. I was there moments after she was born. My finger was the first thing she wrapped her tiny little face around. I saw her eyes open for the first time as she took in the world and all its wonders. I rock and sing her to sleep every night. I cuddle her close as I tell her about the hopes and dreams I have for her. All of that time and all of the love I gave...was to a little girl that isn't biologically mine."

Katherine let the words float through her ears. He didn't know how wrong he was, but she couldn't bear telling him anything more.

"You lied to me…" he whispered. "You lied to me!"

Katherine stood to her feet and grabbed his face in between her hands to cup it gently. "Everything I did was because I love you."

"Lying to me about a baby isn't love! It's insanity!"

"No it isn't! I love you so much that I'm willing to do anything for you. You deserved to be a father more than anything Collin. When you found out I was pregnant, you left Kimberly to be with me so we could raise our little family and live out our happily ever after. I was scared that…once you found out the truth about our little girl…you'd leave me for her."

"That's preposterous!"

"Oh, is it? Come on Collin, just admit it. You would've left me in a **heartbeat **for Kimberly had you known the truth."

Everything happened so quickly at that moment that Katherine was stunned. Collin put his hands to her chest and shoved her away from him so hard that she fell to the floor. Just as her back made contact with the wood, the door swung open as Kimberly and Rocky rushed in.

Rocky quickly ran to shove Collin away from Katherine as Kimberly went to help her up.

"Oh my God, Katherine, are you okay?" Kimberly said quickly as she crouched down to help her sit up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine asked as she began crying.

The two girls turned their attention away from each other as Collin began yelling at Rocky. Rocky pushed his hands against the man's chest to keep him from walking towards Katherine.

"Back off Collin!" Rocky shouted. "This isn't helping."

"Yeah, you'd know an awful lot about helping her wouldn't you. And what the hell are you doing here Kimberly?"

"I'm here to save another one of your victims." Kimberly spat as she helped Katherine to her feet. "How dare you put your hands on her Collin?"

"How dare you defend her after what she did to me?"

"What makes what she did any different from what I did?" Kimberly asked. "She kept the truth about a child from you Collin, yes, I understand that. That's still no reason to harm her."

Collin raised a finger at Kimberly. "You are going to shut your trap and get out of my house!" He then turned to glare at Katherine. "As for you…I want you and…whoever's child that is to get out of here as well."

Katherine's mouth fell open.

"You can't just toss a poor innocent child out on the street Collin. She's just a baby. She can't help the situation she was born into. Besides, she's your daughter. Whether that's by blood or not, you're still her daddy. You're the only father she's ever known."

"Now you're taking my fatherly duties into concern? Get out of here. All of you!"

Katherine's bottom lip began quivering at his words. "Honey-"

"I said get out!"

Katherine burst into tears as Rocky and Kimberly went to her and led her out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Collin sank to his knees and began to cry.

Ten minutes later, Katherine had a bag packed for her and Neveah and she was heading down the grand staircase. Kimberly was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting on her.

"Why are you still here?" Katherine asked as she wiped at the tears on her face.

Kimberly sighed and forced a sad smile. "Katherine…I know that we don't exactly get along…but I couldn't just stand by and let another mother go through the pain of losing a child."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Julia told me about Steve pursuing to get custody of Neveah and I wasn't going to let him do that. When I found out, I went to Rocky after Julia informed me he knew the truth. He called you on your honeymoon soon after that and…well, now here we are."

"Don't you hate me?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I never said I hated you. I just…disliked you to a certain extent. But now, I hope that we can at least be on good terms. I'm going to help you through this Katherine. Steve isn't going to win, and as for Collin, it's his loss. That little girl of yours is something special and if he's willing to throw her away like a piece of trash-"

"Kimberly…thank you."

Kimberly smiled before giving her a thumbs up. "Any time Kat. I'm gonna go outside and see if Rocky's back with his car. I guess you can go and get Neveah together."

Katherine nodded as Kimberly exited through the front doors.

Just as Kimberly was out of sight, Katherine felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and spun around to come face to face with Mr. Ignalis holding Neveah.

She held her arms out and he placed the little girl within them so her mother could hold her close.

"I knew this would happen." she said softly. "This is **exactly **why I didn't want the truth to come out."

"Even though the truth has come out, it still isn't the entire truth Katarina."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "That truth is going to stay buried if it's the last thing I do. You can't say anything."

"Imagine what good you'd be doing by getting everything off your chest my little raven?"

Katherine shuddered at the pet name. "I've already lost the man that I love and my daughter has lost her father. I don't think I could take losing anything else."

Mr. Ignalis motioned his head towards the front doors. Katherine turned around and felt tears spring in her eyes as Rocky leaned against the doorframe. She quickly walked to him and he welcomed her with open arms before wrapping them around her and her daughter tight.

"I'm so sorry about all this." he said as he kissed her forehead. "This is all my fault."

"No Rocky." she sniffled. "It's mine. I made this bed and now I have to lay in it."

"Speaking of beds Katarina," Mr. Ignalis called out to her, "where will you go?"

Katherine looked up at Rocky before removing herself from his embrace to turn back to the older man. "I haven't thought about that."

"You could stay with me." Kimberly's voice came from the doorway.

Rocky's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Are you sure that's a good idea."

"Yeah." Mr. Ignalis's said, inputting his opinion. "You two in the same house is sure to cause a cataclysmic explosion."

Kimberly laughed sarcastically before shooting a glare at the man. "Katherine, I'm being serious. Tommy and I…haven't taken down Grace's things yet in her nursery. You are more than welcome to let Neveah stay in her room. Plus, there's a guest bed in there."

Katherine felt a little hesitant, but the offer did come with a few perks. "I'll do it." she smiled. "Thanks Kimberly."

"No problem."

After exchanging goodbyes, Katherine was following Rocky and Kimberly down the steps towards Rocky's red pick-up truck. As she climbed into the backseat and held Neveah close, she looked over her shoulder towards the mansion as the truck's engine coughed loudly. As the truck pulled out of the driveway, Katherine blinked a few tears free at the sight of Collin watching the car disappear from the balcony of a room she'd once called her own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> And so ends another chapter. I've got to say, I'm pretty impressed with how this turned out since I wrote it all off the top of my head. The way the whole fake pregnancy came out on **_**Days of our Lives**_** was WAY different and it took a much longer time. I decided to cut down on a few chapters by not going into all the extended and extra detail like the soap opera did so I'm sure you're all happy you didn't have to wait another ten chapters for the blowout. So what's going to happen next, you may be wondering? Well, leave me a review and I'll be sure to post the next update so you'll know soon. See you next time guys!**


	53. Out Came the Sun

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I just know that all of you are going to love it. The reason I've been waiting patiently to update is for one, I've been sick for going on three weeks and two, I'm almost done with this fanfic and I'm sad that it's coming to a close. Like seriously, there are only a few more chapters left. I ended up cutting a few chapters out because it was nothing but filler and I feel you guys have been waiting long enough to see Katherine get squashed lol**

**But anyways, I'm updating now and I've also had a little incentive thanks to one special reviewer: "Green ranger power." Their pm really gave me the inspiration to continue until the finish of this story. So a special shout-out to Green ranger power and their little sister. I dedicate this update to you!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the _Power Rangers_, any of the series, or any of its characters. Also, the plot for this story was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of the hit soap opera _Days of our Lives_ so I can't take a whole lot of credit for the idea, but all made up characters and plot lines I can claim as my own.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Out Came the Sun"<strong>_

The first thing that greeted Katherine's ears on this particular spring morning was the sweet sound of birds chirping outside the window. She could feel the warmth of a quilt lying on top of her and she could feel the sun shining upon her still form as she slowly awoke from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and frowned as the realization that she wasn't wrapped in her husband's arms hit her. She was alone lying on a twin-sized mattress in the guest room of Kimberly's home.

Stifling a yawn, Katherine sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She then looked to the baby crib that was against the far wall where Neveah was sleeping peacefully. She smiled in relief that her daughter was still with her as she pushed herself out of bed and went to check on the tiny child.

Neveah was awake and apparently she had been for a while. Her eyes were wide and brown as she stared around at the unfamiliar surroundings as she kicked her little feet playfully. Katherine smiled and took her daughter into her arms. Neveah nuzzled into her mother's chest and cooed sweetly as she grabbed a fistful of her mother's night shirt.

Katherine whispered soothingly to the child before making her way out of the room. Her nose was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon as she made her way down the stairs, but her ears were greeted by a different sound.

"Kimberly, what on earth were you thinking?" a male voice traveled up the hallway from the kitchen.

"Oh, come on Tommy. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let Collin take advantage of her."

"I'm sorry, but isn't she the reason you and Collin split in the first place? She's a home wrecker Kimberly and I refuse to let her come into our home and wreck our lives."

"That's not her intention Tommy." She heard Kimberly state calmly over the clanging of pots and pans. "I made the offer for her to stay her. Trust me, Katherine and I can't stand each other, but I couldn't stand the thought of that poor little girl being out on the streets. I'm doing this for Neveah, not for Katherine."

Katherine frowned at their conversation. Just what had Kimberly said to this boyfriend of hers?

Throwing on her best fake smile, Katherine finished descending the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Her eyes widened with interest at the sight of Kimberly's boyfriend at the table. He was a brunette with extra-long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing a police officer's uniform. She could see his muscles, toned to perfection as they were out on display due to the uniform's short sleeves. Kimberly was positioned at the stove finishing up breakfast. The two of them looked stressed to the maximum.

Katherine cleared her throat to alert the two of them of her presence. They both looked up and smiled at her, obviously unaware that she'd been eavesdropping on their earlier conversation.

"Good morning Katherine." Kimberly spoke as she quickly prepared a plate for the woman. "How are you feeling today?"

Katherine shrugged as she crossed the room and took a seat at the table beside Tommy. "It was as to be expected. I was hoping that the events of yesterday had all been a dream but unfortunately, my wishing didn't do me any good."

Kimberly smiled sadly before placing a plate in front of her. "What would you like Neveah to have for breakfast? I still have baby formula left over. I could give her some applesauce if you'd like?"

Katherine stared down at Neveah before looking at Kimberly. Her eyes were sad and longing. Putting their differences aside, Katherine smiled and passed Neveah to Kimberly.

"You can feed her some applesauce." She said.

Kimberly smiled happily and carried Neveah out of the kitchen to the living room.

Katherine stared at Tommy who was watching her intently before looking down at her meal.

"So, thanks for letting me stay here." She said as she began eating. "I…know this isn't what you wanted."

"You heard my conversation with Kimberly earlier, didn't you?"

Katherine nodded before taking another bite of her hash browns. "Look…I know Kimberly's probably told you some horrible things about me."

"And, did she lie?" Tommy said, his eyes narrowing. "You were involved with her ex and got pregnant, ruining their relationship. From what she's told me, you were always trying to get in between her and Collin. I guess I should be thanking you though because if you hadn't have broken things between the two of them, I never would've met her."

Katherine glared at him. "You think I'm proud of what I did?"

Tommy stared at her hesitantly before speaking. "Look…you obviously loved the guy. I mean…look what you did just to hold on to him. You lost your baby and pretended to be pregnant just to hold on to him. But can I ask you one thing? Was it worth it?"

Katherine looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have lied to him…but yes, I do believe it was worth it."

"So, you're telling me that losing a baby, faking a pregnancy, finding a replacement child and continuing to lie to your husband only to wind up thrown out of your mansion on your ass was worth it?"

Katherine sighed. "No…" she whispered. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Katherine, take it from somebody who knows. Lying is never the right thing to do. In the end, you wind up getting an even worse punishment than you originally should have."

With that being said, Tommy stood to his feet and walked over to the counter to retrieve his cap and car keys.

"I have to go to work." He said. "Please…will you and Kimberly do your best to get along?"

Katherine nodded, giving Tommy the okay to leave. A few minutes later, Kimberly returned in the room laughing happily as Neveah giggled playfully in her arms. Katherine stiffened at the sight. Her daughter actually looked happy.

"Well, Neveah's been fed." Kimberly announced. "She has quite the appetite for someone her age."

Katherine smiled. "Yeah, she does."

Kimberly's smile faltered as she stared at Neveah then back to Katherine. "I guess I should give her back."

"Actually Kimberly…could you look after Neveah for a while? I need to head over to Rocky's for a little while."

Kimberly stared at Katherine in shock. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. She's obviously taken a liking to you, and besides, you look like you could use a little joy in your life."

Kimberly thanked Katherine before heading back into the living room. Katherine then headed upstairs to go and change.

**The Ignalis Mansion**

"I can't believe you threw my grandchild out of this house!" Mrs. Ignalis shouted as she and her husband stared at their son in disappointment.

"Mother, did you hear a single word I said?" Collin snapped. "Katherine lost my daughter months ago and lied to me about it. That baby that I was proud to call my daughter isn't even my child at all!"

"So what? Collin, you are the only father she's ever known. Whether it's by blood or not, you are still that baby's father. You love her and so does everyone else in this house. I understand why you're upset with Katherine but why should Neveah suffer because of it."

"I don't want to hear another word about it." Collin snapped as he picked up a bottle of whisky that had been sitting on his desk. "What's done is done. Now leave me."

"Son-"

"I said **leave**!"

Mrs. Ignalis exchanged glances with her husband before walking out. Mr. Ignalis remained behind.

"Did you not hear me?" his son spoke.

"Oh, I heard you loud and clear my son, but I do not take orders from you. Now you listen and you listen carefully. What Katherine did was because she loves you. She couldn't bear to tell you the truth about losing her daughter and to be honest, I don't blame her. She's expressed to me on several occasions how she felt you would leave her for Kimberly had you known the truth."

"I would never go back to Kimberly. Not after what she did to me. As far as I'm concerned, the two of them are floating in the same boat. They both lied to me about my children."

"You see my son, that is where you are wrong. They are not one in the same. Kimberly lied and kept a child from you because she felt you were unfit to be a parent to her daughter versus Katherine who loved you so much and desired for you to have a child to love and cherish. She didn't keep a baby from you."

"But she kept the truth about my baby from me. Father…I don't want to hear another word about this. Now please…just leave me be."

Mr. Ignalis sighed before heading towards the doors. "Neveah and Katherine are staying with Kimberly and her boyfriend across town if you wish to see either of them." He spoke before exiting the study.

Collin stared at the clear bottle of whisky and blinked a few tears free before taking a few more sips.

**Apartment Complex: Rocky's House**

Rocky was busy preparing lunch for himself when he heard his visitor buzzer going off. He headed over to the wall and hit the intercom button.

"Who is it?" he spoke into the receiver.

"It's me." Katherine's voice came in a very timid way.

Rocky raised an eyebrow before hitting the access button to let her up. He then headed back to the counter to continue preparing his sandwich. A knock sounded at his door a few minutes later.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he headed for the door to let Katherine in. He smiled at her in spite of her appearance. Her hair was simply pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a t-shirt, a baggy pair of gray sweats and sneakers. She hadn't even bothered to put on any make-up.

"Whoa," he spoke, a little taken back, "who are you and what have you done with the gorgeous Katherine Ignalis?"

Katherine smiled before walking past him and down the hall. Rocky shrugged and closed the door before following her to the living room. Katherine was sitting on his couch with her hands folded neatly in her lap as she stared down at the green carpet in the room.

Rocky rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before going to sit beside her.

"So…how've you been since last night?" he asked.

Katherine sighed. "You were right Rocky." She said. "I should've just told Collin the truth all the months ago about losing my baby."

Rocky frowned before placing a hand on hers. "Come on Kat, don't beat yourself up."

"Why not Rocky? I deserve it, don't I? You were there for me the night that I lost my baby and you even asked to come with me to tell him the truth. I should've taken you up on your offer and maybe none of this would've happened. I chickened out when I saw him. I couldn't face him and tell him the truth so I lied. I lied to everyone about what I did. I mean, what kind of person am I? I'm such a hypocrite for criticizing Kimberly and the decisions she made about keeping Grace a secret when in fact, I did the same thing."

Rocky stared at her as she blinked a few tears free. "Katherine…even though what you did was wrong, I do believe your heart was in the right place. Collin does have every right to be angry with you, but he shouldn't have thrown you and Neveah out like that. The guy's a jerk."

"Don't say that about him." Katherine pleaded. "It's my fault any of this is happening."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Katherine, this relationship with Collin has your brain turned into mush. It's like you can't think straight. When it comes down to dealing with him, you say the wrong things and you make the wrong decisions. That has to stop. Face it, the guy isn't who you thought he was."

Katherine was going to open her mouth to plead again that it was her fault, but she saw no reason to. Rocky was just going to place the blame on Collin again.

"Anyways…" she spoke as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Thanks for…coming to the rescue last night."

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you." Rocky said, his tone very serious. "I heard he'd put his hands on Kimberly at Grace's funeral. I panicked at the thought that he might try and hurt you."

"He didn't though."

"Katherine, when I got to the mansion, he had pushed you onto the floor and was ready to attack you! How can you continue defending this guy?"

"Because that's what you do when you love someone!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "You defend them and accept them for who they are, the good things and the bad things. More importantly, you're supposed to fight for the ones you love. You don't just let them go because they want you out of their lives."

"That's crazy talk." Rocky protested.

"Is it Rocky? Isn't that what you've doing for me all these months?"

Rocky stared at her in disbelief. Had she really just said that?

"You told me back in January on New Years that you still loved me Rocky. You've proven to me over the past year that even though we aren't together, you still care about me. In spite of every horrible thing that you've heard people say about me or the awful things you've seen firsthand that I can do…you still defend me and try to help me no matter the situation. Even though I've pushed you away time and time again…"

Katherine placed a hand on Rocky's knee and squeezed it tight before leaning forward to where their noses were practically touching. She could feel Rocky tense beneath her hand. He was trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control.

"You still try to be a part of my life." She whispered.

The two of them stay in that position for several seconds before Rocky swallowed hard to get himself under control. He lifted his hands to Katherine's shoulders and differently pushed her away from him.

He stared at her for a few moments as she studied his face before averting his gaze away from her.

"Why did you come here today?" he asked her.

"I have to know…" she spoke hesitantly. "Do you still…love me?"

Rocky jumped to his feet. "You need to go." He said quickly before heading for the kitchen.

Katherine's mouth fell open as he stared after his retreating form in shock. "Rocky, wait!" she shouted as she jumped off the couch and bound after him.

He was standing in the kitchen at the counter finishing his sandwich when she'd stepped into the room.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He replied. "I just don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why not? You had no problem talking about feelings while we made out in the green house on New Year's."

"Katherine, why does it even matter how I feel? You're obviously still in love with Collin."

"I am, what's your point?"

Rocky set his knife down and turned to her. "What's my point? I'll tell you what my point is. You're asking me if I still have romantic feelings for you when you're still pining after another man. I hardly think my feelings matter."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Your feelings do matter but not because of Collin."

Rocky stared at her and studied the pained expression on her face.

"Rocky…there's more to Neveah's story than I originally let on, but I don't know if I should tell you the rest or not. You see…the reason I asked if you still loved me was because I have to know that if I tell you everything…will you desert me like everyone else I love and care about or will you accept me?"

Rocky stared at her. "Katherine, what more do I need to know about Neveah?"

"Tell me first Rocky. Do you love me or not?"

"Katherine, you already know the answer to that."

"Just tell me. I need to hear it."

Rocky opened his mouth, prepared to speak, but he's interrupted by the ringing of his house phone. He held a finger up to pull the cordless phone from its place on the wall to answer it.

"Hello, this is Rocky." He spoke into the receiver. "What do you mean he didn't come in for work? He went where? Oh my God…no…no, that's okay Tanya. I'll tell her right now. Yeah, bye."

Rocky placed the phone back on the hook before turning to Katherine with panic on his face.

"Steve didn't come in for work today at the diner. Tanya just called to tell me she'd gotten a message from his mother that they were going to get a court order to see Neveah. Where is she?"

Katherine's mouth fell open in shock as she began to go into a panic. "I left her with Kimberly!" she shouted. "Oh my God, we have to get to her now!"

Rocky nodded as he ran to get his jacket. He and Katherine then ran for the parking garage.

**Police Station**

Tommy stared down at the open files on his desk as he looked over Doctor Sun's information. Thanks to the help of an old friend from the FBI bureau, he'd managed to get quite a bit of information on the man: criminal records, background information, family history and even his current location in the U.S.

A knock sounded at his office door, pulling his attention out of the files.

"Come in." he replied as he began putting the information away.

The secretary from the main desk came into the office with a smile plastered on her face. "Tommy, your informant down at the train station has just taken Doctor Sun into custody. They're bringing him to your office as we speak."

Tommy smiled at the news. "Make sure I have an interview room all set-up and ready to go. Also, I don't want anyone to listen in but the chief. Understood?"

The woman nodded before making her exit. Hopefully by the end of the day, he'd have all the information he'd need from the man who'd delivered Grace.

**Kimberly's House**

Kimberly smiled at Neveah as the little girl splashed around in the baby bath Kimberly had filled to bathe her. She was chewing on a pink rubber ducky as she laughed happily. She began kicking her feet, splashing water all over Kimberly who laughed excitedly.

"Well, you just love the water don't you Neveah?"

Neveah responded with a bubbly laugh, which made Kimberly's heart melt. The warmth suddenly disappeared as thoughts of Grace during bath time filled Kimberly's mind. Next thing she knew, tears were running down her face.

Neveah stared up at Kimberly, her own smile disappearing as she reached for the woman's face and patted at the tears that were wetting her cheeks.

Kimberly managed to laugh through her tears at the comforting gesture which earned her a smile from the little girl. The smiles quickly ended as the sound of the front door swinging open could be heard.

"Kimberly!" she heard Katherine's voice echoing from downstairs.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow as she lifted Neveah out of the tub and wrapped her securely in a towel before stepping out into the hallway to peer over the banister.

"Katherine, what's going on?" she asked.

Katherine smiled in relief at the sight of Neveah before running up the stairs. She quickly snatched the baby from Kimberly and held her close as she placed kisses all over her wet hair.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She murmured.

"Of course she's alright." Kimberly said in disbelief. "I would never harm her Katherine. You know that."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Katherine said as she looked up at Kimberly. "Steve and his mother went to the courthouse and got a court order to come and see Neveah. Kimberly, they're trying to take my daughter away from me!"

"They can't do that." Kimberly said as she tried to reassure the woman. "Julia told me she gave you all parental rights and that Steve isn't listed on the birth certificate."

"That's right, but he's probably going to try and get a DNA test and I can't let that happen. I need to get out of town to someplace he can't find us. I can't lose Neveah Kimberly, she's all I have left."

"Where will you go Katherine?"

"I don't know, maybe to my mom's place? I need to purchase a train ticket and get out of here soon. They're looking up your address right now and they'll be heading this way."

"Alright." Kimberly said as she tried her best to think. "Do you have the money to get your ticket?"

"No, Collin and I had joined bank accounts. He cut me off and I can't access anything."

"Well, a train ticket doesn't cost that much." Kimberly said. "I could run to the bank and get you the money."

Katherine smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Hey, I'm doing it for your daughter."

Kimberly motioned for Katherine to follow her and the two of them ran down the stairs.

"I'm going to head to the bank. You make whatever arrangements you need to and I'll meet you back here in an hour."

Katherine nodded. "Good thinking. If Steve shows up here within the hour, we won't be around."

Kimberly nodded before running out to her car. Katherine then headed for Tanya's house.

**Police Station**

"Bring him in here." Tommy commanded as he held the door of an interrogation room open.

The guards nodded as they brought Doctor Sun into the room and handcuffed him to the table. They then proceeded to leave the man alone with Tommy.

"Good afternoon Doctor Sun." Tommy spoke. "I'm so glad to finally be meeting you face to face."

"Why on earth have you brought me here?" he demanded. "There have been no charges made against me."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Tommy smirked. "I have evidence and several testimonies from unnamed witnesses that you've been running a baby broking industry for the past twelve years."

Doctor Sun's eyes went wide and his skin paled at the news, but he tried to keep his composure. "You can't prove that." He spoke.

Tommy smiled before reaching beneath the table and placing a pile of file folders in front of the man. "Go on, open them." He encouraged the man.

Doctor Sun looked at Tommy, then back at the manila folders. He hesitantly reached forward and opened the file. His mouth fell open at the information inside. His eyes then moved back to Tommy who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"Anna Williams." Tommy spoke. "She was one of your first customers twelve years ago. She came to you after being told she and her husband couldn't conceive. You had her meet with a teenager by the name of Alisa Boskonovitch, a foreign exchange student to the Americas and you made an illegal adoption."

Tommy closed the folder and moved it aside before opening another one. "Isabella Black. A teenager who desperately wanted to get rid of the baby, so you took the little girl Claire off her hands and gave her to a couple: Chloe and Phillip Kariakis."

The façade went on for several more minutes as Tommy continued to open the folders and read off names and transactions. He also mentioned the customers who were willing to give him up. As he closed the last folder, Doctor Sun was literally shaking with fear.

"What can I do to make this go away?" he asked in a whisper.

"Well, there's nothing you can do to make these charges go away." Tommy admitted. "However, we can work out a little…bargain to get your sentence reduced."

"I'll do anything." Doctor Sun spoke frantically. "What do I have to do?"

Tommy smiled. "I'm glad you asked me that question." He spoke before revealing another folder to the man.

Doctor Sun's eyes followed the folder as Tommy placed it on the table and opened it. The man's breath hitched in his throat as a picture of Kimberly and Grace was revealed.

"You see the woman in this picture?" he asked as he pointed at her.

"This woman happens to be the love of my life. She was in witness protection when she gave birth to this little girl, Grace. You see, Kimberly gave birth to Grace at your clinic for some particular reason and a few weeks ago, our daughter died."

Doctor Sun's mouth fell open at the news. "She's dead?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes. Grace died of bacterial meningitis. Now, here's the thing. We assumed that the illness was accidental and that's how Grace died, but I received a phone call from an unknown source telling me that there was more to Grace's birth story than what I knew. That call led me to your clinic. Something happened at that clinic and I need to know what."

"Y-you already know everything." Doctor Sun stammered. "Kimberly came to my clinic under the name Samantha and she gave birth to Grace. After the baby was born, she had difficulty breathing, so I took her to a back room to handle the situation and then I brought her back to her mother."

Tommy smiled at the man. "I don't believe you." He spoke. "You see, I got a court order and sent it to the FBI department. They released a few agents into Reefside to search your clinic and interview your staff. One of the staff members they talked to said they recalled seeing Kimberly, but a different woman was in her room when they'd gone to do rounds later. Another staff member doesn't recall Kimberly ever being there, but a blonde woman."

Doctor Sun began to fidget nervously, making Tommy's eyes narrow. He had the man right where he needed him.

"Now you listen and you listen good Doctor Sun. I can have your sentence lightened if you tell me who that blonde woman was and what happened."

"No one was supposed to find out." The doctor spoke.

"Then it's time you come clean Doctor Sun. Stop protecting this secret. You need to tell me what happened that night. What happened the day Grace was born?"

"I can't."

"Your medical license and your future are hanging very thinly on a line Doctor Sun. I suggest you tell me the truth."

Doctor Sun sighed. "It was…Katherine." He spoke.

Tommy's eyes widened as the name repeated through his head. "Katherine…Ignalis?" he spoke.

Doctor Sun nodded. "Yep, that's her. She was one of my customers at my clinic. She had arranged an illegal adoption with Julia who wanted to get rid of her baby after her boyfriend left her. I was supposed to deliver the baby and send her on her way…but Katherine had different plans in mind."

Doctor Sun stopped speaking to stare at Tommy whose eyes had narrowed dangerously low. "Go on." He spoke.

The doctor nodded. "Julia and Kimberly had gone into labor on the same day. Katherine had called me. She was with Julia and she needed instructions on how to deliver the baby. So she dealt with that situation while I dealt with Kimberly. After Kimberly's baby stopped breathing, I took her to the back to revive her. After she was fine and I had her cleaned up and prepared to take her back to her mother, Katherine came into the room with Julia's baby in a basket. She'd revealed that she knew all along that Kimberly was carrying her husband's baby and she…made a proposition for me. She said she'd pay me handsomely if I-"

"Oh my God…" Tommy whispered as he began to piece the puzzle together. "Oh my God! Katherine paid you to switch Kimberly and Julia's babies. That means Grace was never her daughter, she was Julia's. So that means Neveah…"

"Is Kimberly's biological daughter." Doctor Sun sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

Tommy felt tears burning in his eyes. Kimberly hadn't lost her little girl at all.

Tommy ran to the door and shouted for the guards to come and retrieve Doctor Sun before running to his office to throw on his coat. As he ran out the station doors towards his car, he hurriedly dialed Kimberly's number.

"Kim, it's me. Meet me back at the house, it's an emergency."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends another chapter. Tommy has finally learned the truth of what happened back at Doctor Sun's clinic! Now, all there's left to do is to tell Kimberly. What's going to happen when she learns the truth? Well, why don't you go ahead and shoot me a review or a PM and wait patiently for the next update to find out. I promise, it won't take so long since the story's practically over lol**


	54. The Claws Are Out

**Author's Note: ****Well guys, it's been a long time coming, but it's time for the showdown! I know you guys are eager to find out what kind of hell Katherine's in for after all the hell she's caused for Kimberly. So I won't delay you any further. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of the series or any of the characters. Also, I can't take credit for the entire plot of this fanfic. It was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of **_**Days of our Lives**_**. However, all made-up characters and parts of the plot that I changed or created myself, I can take credit for. So, no stealing!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Claws are out"<strong>_

Katherine pounded on Tanya's door frantically as her heart beat loudly in her ears. She had never felt so afraid in her entire life, not even when she'd told Collin about faking her pregnancy. Katherine began to bounce on the balls of her feet as she waited impatiently for her best friend to answer. She heard Tanya shouting commands to her four-year-old sons before the sound of something falling over and crashing could be heard. She then heard more yelling followed by the jiggling of the doorknob. Tanya looked frustrated but her frown disappeared at the sight of her friend.

"Katherine, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" Katherine said as she gestured to Neveah who was in her arms. "You called Rocky to tell him that Steve and his mom got a court order to see Neveah."

Tanya began to shift awkwardly on her feet. "Yeah, that is what he said when I got a hold of him. He sounded really mad Katherine. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not letting him take my daughter away from me. No one knows how much she truly means to me."

"Do you have a plan?" Tanya asked.

Katherine was prepared to speak but the sound of another crash reached both hers ad Tanya's ears. Tanya's face turned into a scowl as she held up a finger and turned around to head into the house. Katherine stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She heard Tanya saying something in a low whisper before she returned to the main hall.

"I'm so sorry about that." She apologized. "My sons were playing around before you showed up and they managed to break the door of my Nana's china cabinet."

Katherine gasped. "Oh Tanya, I'm so sorry."

"Aw, don't worry about it Kat. That old thing was falling apart anyways. It's on its last leg. Now back to you. What are you going to do about Steve's court order?"

"At this point, Steve has no idea that I know. He and his mom should be at Kimberly's house right now and if they are, they're going to realize that neither of us are there."

"Where's Kimberly?"

"At the bank getting money together. Collin froze all my bank accounts so I don't have the ability to purchase a ticket to my mom's place. Kimberly's agreed to give me a little money to get on a train and travel to my mother's house."

"Wow, that's awfully generous of her."

"Yeah…I know. Listen Tanya, I need to run back to Kimberly's and grab the rest of Neveah's things. Could you please look after her?"

"Of course I will Katherine. You go do what you need to do. I'll look after the little angel."

Katherine thanked Tanya repeatedly as she gently placed Neveah in her arms. Giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead, Katherine smiled before running outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimberly's House<strong>

Kimberly sat on the front steps of the porch with her chin in her hand as she stared out at the street looking for Tommy's cruiser. He'd sounded really urgent on the phone and that worried her. When she spied his cruiser turning the corner up the block, she stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around her torso. It was the middle of spring but it was still kind of chilly outside. She'd picked one heck of a day to wear a sundress.

Tommy's car skidded to a stop near the curb in front of the house before he quickly hopped out and ran up the stairs. He lifted Kimberly up into the air by her torso and spun her around as he laughed happily. Kimberly giggled at the gesture before he set her down on her feet.

"Tommy, this certainly isn't what I'd been expecting. What's going on?"

"Kimberly…we need to talk. Let's head inside."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow at his request but agreed and followed him into the house.

"Where's Jacob?" Tommy questioned as he tossed his keys onto the counter.

Kimberly pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and took a seat as she watched him cross the room to sit in front of her.

"At the zoo…" she said slowly as she watched the smile on his face grow. "Trini and Jason have had him since you left after work. Why?"

"Just wondering…Listen Kimberly, something happened at work and I really need to talk to you about it."

"Obviously…Tommy, the suspense is killing me. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Tommy nodded as the wheels began turning in his head. How was he going to explain everything he'd been up to for the past couple of weeks? After taking a deep breath, he decided to bring forth some of his evidence.

"Kimberly…there's something you need to know about Grace."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite." She said hesitantly, unsure of what she was about to hear.

"I got a phone call a few weeks ago when you, Jacob and I went to the café downtown. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, that's the day we ran into Julia." Kimberly said as she recalled the day's events. "You sent me inside with Jake while you answered your phone."

Tommy nodded. "Kim…a man had gotten a hold of me and offered condolences on…Grace's death. The thing is…he had mentioned something about us not knowing the entire story about the day she was born."

Kimberly stared at Tommy as she tried to process the information. "What did he mean? There's nothing more to the story Tommy."

"You see, that's where you're wrong Kim."

Tommy held up a finger as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few sandwich bags. In one was a teething ring that looked unfamiliar to Kimberly. In another was Kimberly's toothbrush that had been missing since last week and in the final bag was Grace's pacifier.

"What on earth are you doing with these things?" Kimberly questioned as she looked them over.

"I had reason to believe that DNA evidence would be needed in this case I've been working on endlessly for the past couple of weeks." Tommy explained. "Kim…I got in touch with in old friend from the FBI and I discussed my phone call with the mysterious man. The information he obtained led me to the clinic where you gave birth to Grace. Do you remember your doctor's name?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, Doctor Sun I believe."

Tommy nodded before pulling a file folder out of his jacket and opening it to reveal Doctor Sun's mug shot that had been taken down at the station. "Is this the man?"

Kimberly nodded. "Tommy, you're starting to worry me. What's going on?"

"Kimberly, Doctor Sun has been running an illegal baby broking industry for the past twelve years."

Tommy watched as Kimberly's mouth fell open in shock.

"He takes unwanted children off their birth mothers and sells them to customers as he performs an illegal adoption. Katherine was one of his customers."

"I had no idea. I mean, Katherine did say that she adopted Neveah from Julia but she never said anything about the adoption being illegal. I had no idea she even knew Doctor Sun."

Tommy tried to hide his smile as he prepared to tell Kimberly the anticipated news. "There's something else you don't know about Katherine and Doctor Sun." he said. "Kim…Katherine was at the clinic the night you were giving birth. In fact, she delivered Julia's baby under Doctor Sun's instruction and she brought the baby to the clinic to be examined. Kimberly…Katherine knew that you were pregnant with Collin's child."

Kimberly's eyes widened. "But…how, I don't understand. I never told anyone but Jason, Trini and Billy."

"I have yet to figure out how she found out about your pregnancy, but I do know this much…she was so angry that you were carrying the child of the man she loved and the she'd lost their only hope of being together when she miscarried. Kimberly…Grace…she wasn't your daughter."

"How can you say such a thing?" Kimberly shouted as she stood up from the table. "Grace was my little girl Tommy! I carried her for nine months! I felt her kick…I held her when she was born I-"

"Kimberly, the doctor took the baby away from you when she was born did he not?"

Kimberly stared at him as she tried to recall the events from that night. "Grace wasn't breathing and he took her back to get her lungs going."

"That's the thing Kimberly, it wasn't Grace he took back to that room. It was Neveah."

Kimberly turned to face Tommy as her eyes narrowed. "That's not possible Tommy."

"Kimberly, I got the entire confession from Doctor Sun on tape. Katherine delivered Julia's baby and brought her to Doctor Sun's clinic. She'd arrived just after he got your baby breathing again. Katherine then paid him to switch the babies so she could give Collin his biological daughter and give you Julia's. She then went on with her plan to pretend to give birth and here we are today."

"Tommy, stop it. This isn't something to joke about. My daughter…my precious baby girl is dead and gone. You were there with me!"

Kimberly had begun crying and pacing as Tommy watched from the table. He stood to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving around.

"If you don't believe me, would you believe DNA evidence?"

Kimberly's eyes widened before she turned to the table where the three plastic baggies lay. She saw Grace's pacifier, her toothbrush and the unfamiliar teething ring.

"I swiped the pacifier from the nursery after I got that phone call." Tommy explained. "I then took your toothbrush."

Kimberly stared at him in shock.

"I took them down to the DNA testing lab at the hospital and had them scanned. Kimberly…there was absolutely no biological match between yours and Grace's DNA."

"That's…not possible."

"There's more." Tommy said, holding up a finger to silence her. "Katherine came here last night and I raided the diaper bag she brought along with her before leaving for work this morning. I had a few tests run on my way over here after speaking with Doctor Sun. I didn't want to give you any false information and I had to make sure my thoughts were correct."

Tommy reached into his coat another time and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Kimberly who took it hesitantly before opening it. Her eyes scanned over the page slowly before filling with another set of tears. Her hand went to her mouth as she choked back a sob.

"The DNA test results on the left half of the page are yours." Tommy explained. "And the left are Neveah's. Kimberly…what does the information at the bottom of the page say?"

Kimberly managed to laugh through her tears as she read the results. "The result of this DNA testing is that the two test subjects are biologically related."

Kimberly looked up at Tommy and smiled as he stared back at her with an even bigger smile.

"Neveah is my daughter…" Kimberly spoke. "How could I have not known? I'm a mother, I should've known."

"Kimberly, how could you have known? Katherine deprived you of the chance of raising your own daughter. For all you knew, Grace was your baby girl and just because it wasn't by blood, that doesn't change anything."

Kimberly nodded. "I have to see my baby. I need to see Neveah."

Tommy stared blankly at Kimberly. "Well, isn't she here with Katherine?"

Kimberly gasped at the realization of what had been happening. "Oh no…Tommy, Katherine went to run a few errands, that stupid arrogant little…anyway, Steve and his mom got a court order to see Neveah and Katherine needed to skip town. I agreed to pay for her ticket so she went to take care of a few things."

"You did what?" Tommy shouted.

"Look, at the time, I thought it was a good idea. I had no idea that psychopath had kidnapped my daughter! Look, she should be on her way now."

"Right. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure she didn't make any additional stops."

Kimberly nodded as Tommy walked over to give her a quick kiss goodbye. The good officer then bolted out the door towards his cruiser.

Kimberly sighed before frowning. Katherine was going to pay dearly for the pain she'd put her through. She'd been made a fool for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Youth Center<strong>

Tommy jogged up the path of the Youth Center and quickly made his way inside. Just as he prepared to head for Ernie, he spied Julia sitting on top of the balance beam swinging her feet carelessly as she stared across the room. Tommy's heart immediately pained at the sight of the young girl who he now knew was Grace's mother. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her.

"Hey there Julia." He said in greeting.

Julia turned to Tommy and forced a smile, but Tommy could see plainly that she'd been crying. "Hi Tommy. What are you doing here?"

"I'm finishing up some business for work." He admitted. "Can we talk for a second?"

Julia shrugged before hopping off the beam and following Tommy to a table. He pulled a chair out for her and waited for her to take a seat before pushing it in. He then took a seat across from her, folding his hands on the tabletop.

"I have some…very bad news to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"If this is about Steve and his mom getting that custody order for Neveah, I already know. The jerk stopped by a little while ago and broke the news to me."

Tommy sighed. "That custody order isn't going to have any power Julia. Neveah…she isn't Steve's daughter."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Of course she is Tommy. Steve is the only guy I've ever slept with."

"Julia please, let me finish. Steve isn't Neveah's father…nor are you her mother."

"What are you saying?"

Tommy took hold of Julia's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Julia…Katherine played you for a fool. Not just you, but everyone that's been involved in her baby scheme since day one. I've done a little investigating with the FBI and I have DNA results that prove that Neveah isn't your biological child. She's Kimberly's. Katherine switched her baby with yours at the hospital the day you and Kimberly gave birth. Meaning Katherine took Kimberly's daughter and the doctor gave Kimberly-"

"Grace…?" Julia whispered as tears began streaming down her face. Tommy nodded his head, confirming her guess.

Julia burst into tears at the news. "My baby…she's dead?"

"I am so sorry Julia. There was nothing the doctor's could've done and-"

"Why would Katherine do something so…so…cruel?"

Tommy shrugged. "You're asking a question that no one knows the answer to. Listen Julia, I am so sorry that you didn't know the truth about any of this."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't have the courage to be a single parent so I gave my baby up through an illegal adoption to a woman I thought I could trust and what does she do? She gives my baby to some other woman and sits back while that baby died and…she…let me hold her."

"You did what?" Tommy asked with raised eyebrows.

"The night that Grace died in the hospital…Katherine pulled me into the room and let me hold her. She said…she'd never let anything like what was happening to Grace happen to my **daughter**. What irony, huh?"

Tommy sighed. "Julia, I…"

Tommy trailed off as his eyes caught onto someone walking into the room. Julia raised an eyebrow before turning around and gasping.

Tanya was walking into the Youth Center carrying Neveah in her arms as her two sons were fighting with each other. Tanya was arguing with the two as she did her best to maintain order in the public place, but her commands weren't doing her any good.

"That's Neveah…" Julia spoke quietly. "That's the little girl I thought was mine."

Tommy stood from his seat and walked over to Tanya. The woman stared at Tommy questioningly as he stopped before her.

"Is something wrong Tommy?" she asked him.

"Tanya, you need to hand Neveah over to me immediately."

Tanya held Neveah close to her as she took a step back. "Uh, I don't think so. Katherine would kill me if I let you have her baby."

"Tanya, you have no idea what's been going on. Katherine's just playing you like she's been playing everyone else. Now please, give me Neveah."

"What's going on?"

Tommy sighed. "Your husband's down at the station right now incarcerating Doctor Sun, a man that delivered Kimberly's baby a few months back. Katherine paid the man to switch Kimberly's baby with Julia's."

Tanya's mouth fell open in shock. "That's nonsense!"

"Call the station and hear it from your husband." Tommy said. "Katherine has been raising Kimberly's baby for months and she was about to skip town with her. Now please, hand Neveah over to me or I will be forced to charge you with attempted kidnapping."

Tanya stared down at the beautiful brown-haired girl in her arms and gasped as she suddenly took in the girl's resemblance. Although the girl looked a lot like Collin, she definitely resembled Kimberly. Tanya looked back at Tommy as she placed the little girl in his arms.

Tommy smiled before kissing the little girl on her forehead. "Hey there Neveah. Are you ready to go and see your mommy?"

Neveah began kicking her feet playfully as she smiled at Tommy. Tommy then looked back to Tanya.

"Thank you." He said before making his exit.

Tanya stared after him as he retreated through the doors. All this time, Katherine had been fooling everyone. What was everyone going to think when the whole truth came out? What about…?

Tanya looked down at her sons before prying the fighting boys apart and taking their hands.

"Come on boys, we have to run an errand."

* * *

><p><strong>Kimberly's House<strong>

Katherine pushed the front door to Kimberly's house open and slammed it shut behind her before running into the living room where she'd left Neveah's diaper bag. Just as she opened her mouth to call out for Kimberly, she closed it when she spied Kimberly standing in the middle of the living room, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at her hard, her eyes black as charcoal.

"Um, hey." Katherine said nervously. "You're back."

"I told you it wouldn't take long." Kimberly said, her voice flat and emotionless. "We were supposed to meet back here anyways, weren't we?"

Katherine nodded. "Well, I just need to get Neveah's diaper bag."

Katherine began to move for the diaper bag on the table quickly, but Kimberly stepped in front of it, blocking her access to the item.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kimberly asked.

"I-I need to go and pick up Neveah." Katherine said, her voice trembling. She felt a little on edge and the horrible looks Kimberly was giving her weren't making matters any better.

"Oh no Katherine, you aren't going **anywhere**," Kimberly hissed in a low voice.

Katherine turned around and faced the doorway as she began to rock from foot to foot.

"I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head." Kimberly said angrily with a hint of amusement in her voice. "_What does she know_?"

"I was just thinking about Steve and how important it is that I get out of here before he gets here."

"No Katherine, that's not what you're worried about. You're worried about Steve coming here and finding out the truth that's been buried deep beneath your pile of lies."

"You're wrong." Katherine said shaking her head as she turned back around to face Kimberly.

"Oh, I am not wrong." Kimberly said, clearing that factor up. "Now, I've been wrong about a lot of things and I've been absolutely **stupid**, and naïve doesn't even begin to…catch it all…for trusting you…Katherine **Ignalis**! I felt bad for you when I saw your husband lashing out and attacking you just like he did to me. I couldn't stand the idea of Steve trying to take **your **daughter away because **no **mother deserves to have a child ripped out of their life. You came…to Grace's funeral and you **sat there**. You **sat there** and watched us grieve!"

Kimberly's face had reddened with anger by this point and Katherine could feel the walls closing in all around her. She'd never felt so small and defenseless in her entire life. She was fearful of what Kimberly knew but deep down, she knew that the truth had obviously come out.

"You sat in that church and watched Tommy and I go through all of that pain and remorse because of the loss we'd suffered and you did **nothing**! You didn't even throw a fit when Collin **insisted **that I intended the Christening service where you gave the name that **you **picked for **my daughter**!"

Kimberly growled as she knocked the diaper bag off the coffee table along with a vase of flowers that crashed to the floor, its water spilling all over the carpet. Katherine jumped in surprise at the loud crash as Kimberly stared at her breathing heavily.

"Do you have **any **idea how much pain you are in for because your life's about to be a living hell!"

"Kimberly…" Katherine spoke once she'd finally found her voice again. "Who told you these lies?"

"You mean who figured out **your **lies and told me the truth? You can thank Tommy for that."

"And you believed him? Kimberly, Tommy obviously can't stand me. I…spoke to him just this morning about how I was happy we were getting along and he shot down the idea of us ever becoming friends." She lied.

"Hmm…well if he did, he was probably angry with the fact that I was playing hostess to the woman who kidnapped my daughter."

"Kimberly, Grace's death obviously-"

"Don't you dare say her name." Kimberly warned her. "You have no right…to say Grace's name. You used…that poor, innocent little baby in your schemes and look at what happened. The sweet little girl I thought was my daughter is dead! Your long road of lies has reached a dead end. Now you tell me where my daughter is or so help me God, I will **make **you tell me."

Katherine stared at Kimberly horrified. Her words were coated with venom in the look in her eyes wasn't faltering. Kimberly definitely meant what she'd said.

"Where is my baby Katherine?" Kimberly questioned as she took a step towards her.

Katherine held a hand up in defense as she ran to take cover behind an armchair.

"Listen to me Kimberly, you are obviously distraught. Neveah couldn't possibly be your daughter."

"Tommy has DNA tests Katherine, and even if I had doubts about what you're saying, the fact that you stole from me and were planning to steal from me again has erased them all. You were going to take the money from me and make your big escape with my daughter and I'd never even know."

"That's not true! None of what you're saying is true!"

"Katherine, I have my sources. You were paying Doctor Sun to keep quiet about your little exchange but guess what? In the end, he cared more about himself than the crazy blonde psychopath that was threatening his business. He gave you up and told Tommy and the police everything. The man's being processed as we speak and when I get my daughter, you're next."

Katherine had tears streaming down her cheeks after Kimberly's rant.

"Thank God for Tommy." Kimberly spoke as she walked closer to Katherine. "And thank God that Neveah's going to grow up with her true mother raising her. Not some insane mistress who's a liar and a master thief."

Katherine swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Kimberly, I can see that you are in a lot of pain and you're obviously trying to blame me for everything that's gone wrong with your life. You…need some rest and a therapist. So, I'll just be on my way."

Katherine tried to make a break for the front door but Kimberly managed to run a little faster and slam her back into the door to block Katherine's exit.

"You are not leaving this house." Kimberly snapped. "You aren't going **anywhere **until you tell me where Neveah is."

Katherine's eyes moved to the kitchen where the patio door was but just before she could make another run for it, Kimberly reached out and grabbed tightly onto her arm.

"Ouch, Kimberly you're hurting me!"

Kimberly yanked Katherine towards her before pushing her back into the living room.

"I mean it Katherine, you aren't going anywhere."

Kimberly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling the police." She announced.

Katherine gasped before reaching for the phone and snapping it shut. She then tossed it across the room making it hit the wall, its battery falling out.

"I will not let you do that!" she shouted.

"Why not Katherine? You're going to pay whether I call them or not. I can't even **begin **to think of what Collin's going to do to you when he finds out what you've done to him. You are going to end up miserable and **all alone**. I'm taking Neveah back. She is **my **daughter."

"No!" Katherine shouted, but she was silenced as Kimberly slapped her hard across her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as pain seared through her cheek.

"She is **Collin's **and she is **my **daughter and I want to hear you say it!"

"**No**!" Katherine shouted even louder, but her protesting only earned her an even harder slap to her cheek, this one making her stumble back slightly as she held her face in pain.

"Say it Katherine." Kimberly growled. "**Neveah is Kimberly's daughter**. **Say it**!"

Katherine looked up at Kimberly fearfully between the strands of matted hair that were decorating her face as she breathed heavily trying to contain herself, but at the sight of Kimberly's angry face, tears began to slide down her swollen cheeks.

"Neveah is yours." Katherine said in a quiet voice before bursting into tears.

Kimberly took a cleansing breath as she blinked a few of her own tears free before watching Katherine as she began to crumble in misery. She was holding on tightly to the arm of a chair as she doubled over in pain. Kimberly simply crossed her arms and watched disgustedly at the woman who'd been making her life hell for months.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ignalis Mansion<strong>

Collin was busy looking over a few bank statements when a knock sounded at the study doors.

"I told you I didn't want to be bothered." He shouted angrily at his visitor. The door opened anyway, making him sigh and remove his reading glasses. He was surprised to see Tanya walking into his study instead of an employee.

"Tanya, if you're here to talk about Katherine-"

"That's not why I'm here." She cut him off as she raised a hand to silence him. "Look Collin, something's happened and…I'm sure you're going to want to find out. You need to head over to Kimberly's house right away."

Collin stared at her unsure he'd heard right.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Tanya. What's happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Please, just go to Kimberly's. You'll understand when you get there."

Collin opened his mouth prepared to speak again, but Tanya had already made her way out of his study. Placing a hand to his chin in thought, he sighed and decided to oblige to the woman's request.

"Ignacio," he spoke as he hit the intercom button, "get the limo started. I need to travel to Kimberly's house."

* * *

><p><strong>Kimberly's House<strong>

Kimberly stared at Katherine as the blonde slowly struggled to recollect herself. She raised an eyebrow as Katherine's hand went to her stomach.

"I…I never thought something could hurt as much as losing a baby." Katherine spoke after a while. "So when you say that I sat back and did nothing when Grace died…that's not true…my heart ached and it went out for you because I knew what you were going through."

Katherine wiped at her nose before turning to face Kimberly. "When I miscarried…I couldn't do it Kimberly. I couldn't face Collin and tell him the truth."

Kimberly stared at her. "Because you knew it was going to send your perfect world crashing to the ground so it could burn in flames." She spoke. "It would have been a deal breaker to tell him because you knew he was only with you because you were the mother of his child."

"No." Katherine spoke as she placed a hand over her heart. "Collin loved me and I loved him more than anything."

"Is that supposed to excuse what you did?" Kimberly asked with no emotion in her voice.

"What about you, huh?" Katherine asked. "You didn't even tell him that you were pregnant with his baby. You were lying to him."

Kimberly took a step forward making Katherine cower and step back.

"Are you kidding me? You aren't seriously stupid enough to try and make this seem like my fault."

Katherine shook her head before saying no in a small voice. She locked eyes with Kimberly before speaking again.

"You had Grace." She shrugged.

Kimberly bit her tongue to keep her from lashing out another time.

"And I gave Collin his daughter." Katherine smiled through her tears. "His **real **daughter. The thing is Kimberly…I thought we could all be happy because everything would be as it should be. You'd have a daughter and Collin and I would have ours. Look, I know what you must think of me."

"You have no idea what I think of you." Kimberly spat.

Katherine sighed. "You have no idea what I went through Kimberly. Look, you have Jacob. You've gotten to experience the joys of being pregnant, giving birth and bringing a little life that you helped create into this world, but me…I was told that I was never going to be able to conceive. I had that thought set in stone and it ruined so many relationships for me. Rocky…he was something special but when I found out about my condition I continued to push him away because I knew I wouldn't be able to give him the family that he was going to want one day. I had accepted the fact that I couldn't have kids but after my fling with Collin…I found out I was pregnant and it was a miracle."

Katherine's face seemed to light up at the memory of the day she'd found out about her pregnancy.

"I mean…look at you Kimberly! Children seem to come so easily to you. I mean, you don't even want them and you still manage to get pregnant and it's just not fair!"

"Are you serious right now?" Kimberly said in disbelief.

"Yes Kimberly, I am very serious. You got pregnant with Grace and you concealed the pregnancy from Collin! It's like you were ashamed of being pregnant or something!"

"That is **not **what happened!" Kimberly shouted. "I didn't want another baby being brought up in the Ignalis family Katherine. Do you have any idea what kind of horrible things Jacob is going to experience while under the Ignalis thumb?"

"It shouldn't matter Kimberly. Collin is a **great **father! He would do anything for his children no matter the cost."

"You should double check that statement of yours." Kimberly snapped. "The man you're claiming to be the _father of the year _threw an innocent little baby out of his house at the thought that she couldn't be his daughter. Yeah, sounds like a wonderful father to me."

"Regardless of what you think of him, you still had his child and it's **not fair**! It's just not fair Kimberly. I can't have another child."

"So you think that just because I already had a child that I wouldn't miss one?" Kimberly said, her voice rising.

"No, it's not that." Katherine said, holding her hands up in defense. "It's just that…you had Grace and you loved her and Collin had his little girl."

"Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that you think what you did was right?"

"It could've been." Katherine said trying to sound happy.

Kimberly took a few more steps towards Katherine to the point where her back was nearly touching the wall.

"I am not going to stand here and listen to this nonsense any longer." Kimberly said. "You are going to tell me where my daughter is Katherine and you are going to tell me now."

Katherine looked at Kimberly, her eyes filling with more tears. "No." she whispered. "She's mine Kimberly and I will **never **give you Neveah."

"I don't know if you've been paying attention Katherine but Tommy has DNA evidence that she's my daughter. You are **not **calling the shots anymore."

"I will never let you take my baby girl away from me."

"She is not your child!" Kimberly snapped.

"Yes she is!" Katherine retaliated. "I love her just like you love your children and to her, I am her mother. She needs and loves **me**, not you, **me**."

"Because you stole her from me!"

"No, you didn't even know Kimberly. You held her this morning and all those other times Collin let you and you still didn't know."

"Because you were lying to me!"

"No Kimberly, it's because you knew that I was her mother and that she loved me! You don't want her because she's your daughter. You want her because she's your property!"

"I swear to God Katherine!"

Katherine tried to run from Kimberly but Kimberly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back with such a force that she fell onto the floor. Katherine tried to scramble back to her feet but Kimberly wouldn't let her.

The former pink ranger dove on top of Katherine and the two of them began wrestling for dominance. Katherine was eager to escape with Neveah but Kimberly wasn't about to let her get away with her daughter again.

Kimberly tried to make a grab for Katherine's throat, but Katherine managed to bite her first, earning an outcry of pain for Kimberly. Kimberly growled before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair. The two of them screeched as their catfight ensued for several more minutes.

Katherine managed to get the upper hand and used her foot to kick Kimberly in her stomach. Kimberly grasped her stomach in pain and rolled off the blonde giving Katherine the chance to stand to her feet and grab hold of a glass candle holder with sharp edges that made it look like a star.

"You aren't getting my baby Kimberly." Katherine warned her as she held the object out in front of her.

Kimberly took a few deep breaths and stood to her feet. "If you think that threatens me, you're wrong Katherine."

The two of them were prepared for another round but they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Katherine and Kimberly spun around quickly and stared in shock as Tommy stepped into the living room holding Neveah in his arms.

Kimberly smiled as tears began streaming down her face. Katherine dropped the candle holder as she too began crying.

Neveah stared at the two women in the room with surprise on her face that nearly matched the surprise on Tommy's.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Give me my baby." Katherine said in a whinny voice as she pushed past Kimberly and held her arms out as she prepared to grab Neveah, but Tommy placed a hand up and pushed her arms away to stop her.

"She's not yours Katherine." He said gently as though he were speaking to a child. "She's Kimberly's daughter."

Katherine's mouth fell open as Tommy walked over to Kimberly and gently lowered the little girl into her true mother's arms.

Kimberly began crying tears of joy at the warmth that the little girl brought to her. "Hi Neveah." She cooed. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you."

Kimberly placed a kiss on the baby's forehead before looking up at Tommy. "How did you find her?"

"Katherine left her with Tanya." He explained. "She planned on getting the money from you and going back to get the baby so they could take off."

"Well it's a good thing you got to her before that could happen." Kimberly smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I finally have my daughter back."

"She's mine…" Katherine said in a choked up voice, alerting the two of them that she was still present in the room. "She's my baby."

"No Katherine." Tommy said placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her away. Kimberly held onto Neveah tight. "She's Kimberly's baby. It's over."

"No Tommy." Katherine pleaded through her tears. "You don't understand. Neveah, she's my daughter. I've loved her since she was born. No-ho-ho."

Tommy stared at Kathrine sympathetically as she began crying harder.

"I'm her mommy!" she said, her voice breaking. "I'm her mommy…!"

Neveah turned and watched with curious brown eyes as the woman she'd thought was her mother broke down in front of her. Katherine stared in pain as Kimberly held onto the little girl before running for the front door. Just as she opened it, Collin stepped through.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Katherine." He said grabbing hold of her tear covered face. "What's going on?"

Katherine parted her lips to speak, but Tommy beat her to the punch as he appeared in the hall.

"Go on Katherine, tell him what happened."

Katherine stared between the two men before pushing past Collin and running out into the street. Collin called after her before chasing her down the road. Tommy shook his head before closing the door and heading back into the living room.

Kimberly was seated on the couch running a hand through the mess of wild brown curls on her daughter's head.

"I can't believe that all this time…she was right under my nose and I had no idea." She spoke. "But…I can feel it now. I knew that there was something special between us like…a connection. I must be crazy or something because I felt the same thing with Grace."

"Hey now." Tommy said as he crossed the room to take a seat beside her. "It's not a strange thing that you felt the same thing with Grace. She was your daughter too regardless of the fact that your blood wasn't in her veins. Don't you ever think for one second that by loving Neveah you'll be forgetting her."

Kimberly smiled before looking up at Tommy. "I don't know what I'd do without you handsome." She sighed before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Right back at you beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****Well guys, Kimberly and Neveah have finally been reunited and Katherine got the taste slapped out of her mouth! Lol**

**I mean, I do feel a little bad for her, but the woman is psycho **

**Now, all that's left to do is to let Collin know the truth! Unfortunately, this means there are only two chapters left in this story. **

**It's been a long ride, but a fun one and I'm glad you guys have stuck along for the ride. Anyways, leave me a review or a pm and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm eager to hear how you guys reacted to the truth. See you at the next update!**


	55. End of the Road

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the second-to-last chapter and I hope you're excited to find out what's going to happen next. Before I start this chapter though, I'm a little interested to see if you guys can answer this question in your review:**

**In this fanfic, there were several background characters that did not come from **_**Power Rangers**_** that were mentioned in this story. Here's a hint: out of all the characters I threw into the story, they came from **_**Days of our Lives **_**and the popular PlayStation game **_**Tekken**_**. Name two characters from each category and you have a say-so in the sequel I plan on writing for this story! If you can name all the characters and where they came from, you'll have an even bigger hand in what happens in the sequel :D**

**Now that I have that little task out of the way, let's get on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the **_**Power Rangers**_**, any of the series or any of the characters. Also, the storyline of this fanfic was inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of the hit NBC soap opera **_**Days of our Lives**_**, so I can't take credit for the entire thing; but parts that I created myself or changed to my liking and all the characters that I made up for my own specific purpose I can take credit for. So, no stealing!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>End of the Road"<strong>_

Katherine continued running down Kimberly's block as Collin shouted after her. She could hear sirens in the distance, alerting her that the authorities had already been alerted. It wouldn't be too long now and it would all be over for her; but until then, she was going to keep running.

She reached the end of the block in five minutes and cut around the left corner before running across the street and ducking into an alleyway. She looked behind her to check for Collin but he was nowhere in sight. However, she was proven wrong when she exited the alley and he jumped out, grabbing hold of her and pinning her to the brick wall of the building they were standing behind.

Katherine thrashed in his grasp as she shouted and pleaded for him to release her, but his hold only tightened.

"Katherine, would you calm down for a sec and please explain to me what's going on?" he said trying to stay calm. She was obviously having a breakdown and he was unsure as to why. Tommy had told her to tell him the truth and she'd ran. What more did she have to tell him?

"Collin, let me go." She begged as she tried to pry his hands off her. "Please let me go!"

"Not a chance." He spoke calmly. "I won't release you until you tell me what's going on."

Katherine stopped thrashing at the sound of the sirens growing closer. "I don't have much time." She muttered under her breath as her eyes moved towards the street in search of a trooper's car. "The authorities are coming for me."

Collin raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"I've done some horrible things Collin, as you already know. The police know the truth and now…it's all over for me. I can't believe it's come down to this. I was so sure I had done the right thing and…"

"Katherine…what was Tommy referring to back at Kimberly's when he told you to tell me the truth?"

Katherine's eyes moved up slowly to meet his. "He wanted you to know the truth about Neveah…your daughter."

Collin scoffed at her words. "Neveah is not my daughter."

"Yes she is!" Katherine snapped.

"Katherine, you told me that you got Neveah from Julia through some sort of illegal adoption. I am not that baby's father."

"Stop saying that!" Katherine shouted. "You don't know the entire truth."

"Then enlighten me Katherine because I don't seem to understand what you're talking about."

Katherine took a deep breath. "Neveah…she's your daughter…and Kimberly's."

Collin stared blankly at her. "That can't be. Grace was our daughter."

"No she wasn't." Katherine said as she wiped at her face with her hands to remove her drying tears. "I found out months ago that Kimberly was pregnant after eavesdropping on a conversation between Billy, Jason and Trini. I then found out where she was while eavesdropping on a phone conversation between Adam and Tommy while Kimberly was in the witness protection program. That's how I ended up finding out where she was and…that's how I developed this plan of mine."

Collin stared at her in shock. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"The right thing!" Katherine protested. "I concocted this whole little plan so you could have the child you so rightfully deserved. I found Julia online and got in touch with Doctor Sun-"

"The two intruders at our wedding?" Collin said as he finally began to realize just how much of the past year had truly been a lie.

"Just as I told you last night Collin, I was devastated after losing our little girl and I couldn't bear to tell you the truth. I was hurting out of grief, so I found out about Doctor Sun's…baby broking business and I set an appointment to meet with a client, Julia. I thought everything was going great until I overheard Jason and them talking about…well, you know. I ended up following the lead I gained from Adam's conversation and went to the convent Kimberly was at. I saw for myself that she was indeed pregnant and it made my blood boil at the thought that she was carrying your baby and keeping it a secret when I had lost ours. So I developed a plan."

Katherine stared at Collin who was looking back at her, his mouth agape.

"I told Sister Teresa, Kimberly's adviser, that Kimberly should deliver at Doctor Sun's clinic stationed in Reefside."

"That's…where you had me go when you claimed you'd given birth to Neveah." Collin said slowly.

Katherine nodded. "I never expected for Kimberly and Julia to go into labor on the same day, but it happened and I had no time to lose. Kimberly was at the convent having her baby and I delivered Julia's at her house before taking her baby…Grace to the clinic. I then…paid Doctor Sun to switch Julia's baby with Kimberly's giving her Julia's baby and giving you what you so rightfully deserve…your daughter."

Collin stepped back and leaned against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath. All this time, he really was raising his daughter. Katherine had developed this master plan not only to keep her secret, but to give him the daughter that he never would've gotten the chance to raise had Kimberly succeeded with her plan.

"So you see Collin, I did this for you honey." Katherine smiled through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you so much and I was willing to make you happy. I gave you your daughter, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Collin lifted his head until their eyes met before walking over to her and cupping her face gently with his hands.

"You did this for me?" he whispered.

Katherine let out a watery chuckle. "Yes Collin. Everything I did was because I love you."

Katherine gasped as Collin's hands tightened around her face and leaned dangerously close to hers, their noses practically touching.

"You are going to pay for what you've done." He said in a threatening tone. "Do you hear me Katherine? You are going to **pay **for the hell you have put me through."

Collin looked away from Katherine as the sound of sirens could be heard all around. Katherine tried to make another break for it, but she was stopped as two officers came up behind her and grabbed hold of her. One officer held her tight as she sobbed uncontrollably as the other officer proceeded to handcuff her while reciting her rights.

Katherine continued to sob as she stared at Collin, her hair a blonde mess as her bangs stuck to her wet face. She truly looked miserable.

Collin watched as Katherine's sobbing slowed down, her eyes focused on something at the opposite end of the alley. He turned his head in the direction she was staring off into and gasped, his mouth falling open.

Kimberly and Tommy were walking into the alley cautiously, Neveah being held securely in Kimberly's arms. The two of them stopped walking and stared angrily at Katherine whose eyes were focused on Neveah in Kimberly's arms.

"Neveah?" they all heard Collin say. Everyone's eyes turned to Collin who had tears in his own eyes as he stared at the little girl who just minutes ago he thought wasn't his own. "She's-"

"Our daughter." Kimberly cut him off as she nuzzled her cheek against Neveah's brown curls. "She was yours all along and you still…"

"May I hold her…please?" Collin asked as he stared at her.

Kimberly looked up at Tommy who sighed and nodded. Kimberly closed the space between them and said something sweet to her daughter before handing her to Collin. His face lit up instantly at the sight of his daughter.

"Hi sweetheart." Collin cooed as he held out a finger for Neveah to grab onto. "I've missed you so much. Look…I know you may not understand what I'm saying, but please understand this. I have always loved you. Everything I did yesterday…was because I was afraid at the thought of you not being my daughter. I was scared of having you in my life without knowing whether you were truly mine or not."

"Collin, it shouldn't have mattered whether or not she was your daughter." Kimberly spoke up, gaining his attention. "You have been in Neveah's life since the day she came into this world and for you to just kick her out at the slightest thought that she wasn't yours…that's basically like you denied the fact that you loved her. Look, I understand you wanting to kick Katherine out of your life after everything she's done to you, but Neveah…she was an innocent little baby in all of this. She couldn't help herself out of the situation that Katherine and I put her in. I'm not trying to place all the blame on Katherine, because some of what happened is my fault. I was afraid of letting another child into your life out fear that they would grow up to be like you and your father but I know now that it shouldn't matter. The love that I saw you demonstrate towards Neveah before I even knew she was mine is what made me push all my feelings aside and see who you truly are. You are a kind, loving and an amazing father to Jacob and to her. It was wrong of me to try and keep her from you."

Collin nodded as he took in her words. "I understand that I'm not perfect Kimberly. No parent is. I was angry with you over Grace's death, a child that we had both believed to be ours. Now that I know she wasn't mine…I have some sense of comfort with knowing that our daughter was never dead in the first place."

Collin turned to Katherine and glared at her tear-covered face. "Do you see what you have done? Your lies and your scheming made us grieve over a child that isn't ours. You're lying and scheming caused hatred between us."

Tommy turned to the two officers who he obviously knew from the station. "Take her away." He commanded.

"No, please!" Katherine shouted as she struggled against them, stopping them from moving. "Just please…let me say goodbye to her."

Collin and Kimberly exchanged glances before Kimberly gave a brief nod. "Make it quick." She muttered as Collin walked over to Katherine and stood in front of her so she could see her.

"Hi sweetheart." Katherine smiled. "I know you must hate seeing your mommy…I mean…me like this. Neveah, just remember one thing. I love you and I always will honey. You made my life worth waking up to every morning. You truly were the only ray of sunshine in this dark life of mine."

Katherine took a few steps forward and gave the baby a kiss on her cheek before looking up Collin. He glared at her before turning away and walking to Tommy and Kimberly. The three of them watched as Katherine sobbed before being pushed into the back of the cruiser. The officers then sped out of sight.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Tommy said with a sigh of relief. "Now, we only have one more thing to worry about."

Kimberly and Collin nodded as they looked down at Neveah.

"I was going to suggest that she stay with me since it's a familiar environment to her." Collin spoke. Kimberly's eyes widened at his request. "Just hang on a second Kimberly, you haven't let me finish yet. I was going to say…maybe we should just come to a shared custody agreement just like we have with Jacob."

Kimberly nodded. "It's what's best. I have to…get to know my own daughter after spending so many months away from her. It's almost like she's a complete stranger to me."

Collin smiled as he passed Neveah to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like to help the two of you become more acquainted." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "After all, I do know her like the cover of a book. It shouldn't be too hard for you to get into the swing of things."

"So…does this mean we're calling a truce?" she questioned him, unsure if his act of kindness was genuine or not.

Collin chuckled before nodding. "Kimberly, a truce would be nice. Although I'm never going to forgive you for the decision you made of concealing your pregnancy…I do understand why you did it."

Tommy smiled as he took Kimberly's free hand. "Let's go tell Jason and the others." He said with a smile. "I'm sure they'll be glad to hear the news."

"Collin, would you like to join us?" Kimberly asked. "Jacob's with them and I'm sure he's dying to tell you all about his day."

Collin smiled before nodding. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove Police Department<strong>

Katherine sat on the cot in her cell with her arms wrapped tightly around her, tears on her face. She jumped in surprise as she heard the door open on the other side of the room. She began trembling at the sight of Julia glaring at her with red puffy eyes.

"You lied to me." Were the first words that slipped out of her mouth.

Katherine sighed before averting her gaze to the floor. "I know." She whispered.

"How could you do that to me Katherine?" she shouted, her voice echoing loudly off the walls. "I trusted you when I agreed to give you my daughter. You promised me that she would be safe with you and that she would have a good life, a good home and a wonderful family to look after her and care for her, but I was a **fool**. I was a **damn fool **for trusting you!"

"No Julia, you weren't." Katherine said as she jumped up from the cot and ran over to the bars of the holding cell, her fingers wrapping around the cold iron tight. "You did what you thought was best for your baby."

"But what I did wasn't right for her Katherine! My baby is **dead **and it's all your fault! Now it's all making sense to me. You drug me into Grace's room when she was dying and let me hold her and told me that you would never let anything like that happen to **my **daughter! The irony of it all is sickening because that little girl that was dying in my arms was **my daughter**!"

Julia's screams echoed loudly off the walls making Katherine tremble with sadness.

"You are one sick twisted bitch Katherine." She spat as she glared at her. "I thought you were my friend, someone I could trust…but you just used me as a pawn in your little game just like my daughter. You traded her off and now…she's gone. She's buried in a grave where you'll be someday. The only difference is I know she's in a better place where you…I know you'll be burning in a never ending pit of fire in the deepest part of hell for what you've done."

Julia turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, her pigtails being the last thing Katherine caught eye of before the door slammed. She then slid onto her knees and rested her head against the bars and cried.

As Julia stepped out of the police station, she began crying. She felt so foolish for ever trusting Katherine and look at where it got her.

Just as she prepared to cross the street to head for the bus stop, she heard a car door slam followed by her name being called. She looked up and sighed sadly as Steve approached her.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice sounding strained as he tried to suppress his tears. "Is everything that I heard on the radio true?"

Julia nodded as she blinked a few more tears free. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "I honestly had no idea that Katherine had switched the babies."

"So…our daughter's really dead then?"

Julia nodded another time as she wiped at her mascara. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done Steve. I should've just owned up to my responsibilities and raised Grace myself. Then, she wouldn't have been passed off to Kimberly and maybe…just maybe she'd still be alive today."

Julia broke down and Steve didn't hesitate to take her into his arms. He tried to hush her as he rubbed her back comfortingly resting his head upon hers.

"You didn't know." He said. "Besides, you're not the one who needs to be apologizing right now. I am."

Julia lifted her head to stare into his eyes. "Just what do you have to be sorry for?" she asked. "You're the whole reason any of this stuff came to light. I should be thanking you for going to get that custody order, even if it wasn't valid."

"Julia, it's not about that. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder to get in touch with you. I'm sorry for leaving you without any explanation of what happened. Sure, my parents shipped me off last minute, but I could have wrote to you or something. The fact that I left without a word left you under the impression that I didn't care about you and that is not true at all. Everything I said to you that night at Lover's Peak…I meant it from the bottom of my heart Julie Bug. I love you."

Julia smiled at his words and stood up on her toes to press her lips to his. His apology was more than enough for her to believe. Now, the two of them could be together like they were meant to be and face this hardship together.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's House<strong>

"So…this is for real?" Trini asked as she stared at Neveah in Kimberly's arms. "She's really your daughter."

"She is." Kimberly smiled as she played with Neveah's feet. "Tommy has DNA evidence and a documented confession from Doctor Sun about the whole thing. Katherine paid the man to switch mine and Julia's babies so she could have Collin's daughter."

"The woman is insane." Jason said. "How could she do something so reckless?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel bad for her."

Everyone stared at Kimberly with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you feel bad for her?" Collin questioned. "She's a mad woman Kimberly. You know that better than anyone."

"You guys, she was so heartbroken when she lost that baby. You should've seen the look on her face when she told me what she went through earlier today. The fact that she isn't supposed to be able have children really kills her and her baby really was a miracle. I think losing that baby sent her into a mode of insanity. Trust me, there is no pain worse than losing a child. You can at least admit that Collin."

The man sighed at her words but nodded in agreement. "You do have a point, but still. Why did she have to do this?"

"Because she loved you and wanted to do what I was afraid to do all along." Kimberly admitted. "To give you your own child."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now." Tommy smiled. "Neveah is back where she belongs, with her family and friends."

Everyone nodded in agreement before gathering around the little girl to continue their reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Police Station<strong>

When the door opened a second time, Katherine didn't even bother to look up from her place on the cot. Instead, she lay there motionless as the sound of boots thudding against the floor echoed off the surrounding walls.

"So it is true." A voice greeted her ears.

Katherine's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the deep voice that warmed her heart and made her feel safe. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned to dangle her legs over the side of the cot. Rocky was standing on the other side of the cell bars this time, his mouth in a thin line, his eyes hard and cold.

"I tried to tell you earlier today," she admitted, "but your phone call from Tanya sent me into a mode of panic."

"So…that's why you asked me if I still loved you." He said with realization. "You wanted to know if I would still love you even after I knew the truth that you had switched Kimberly and Julia's babies."

Katherine nodded. "Rocky…you've always been able to see the real me. You always look past the filth and the lies that cover me to see the girl that you long for me to be. But Rocky…no matter how hard I try to do the right thing and be the girl you seem to idolize in me…I can't do it. Let's face it, I'm the scum of the earth in everyone's eyes. I have no friends, I no longer have a family and I lost Neveah. Whether she was my daughter by blood or not, she was **mine**. And now…I have nothing."

"Katherine, that's not true." Rocky said.

Katherine jumped off the cot and walked over to the bars so that their eyes could me. "Then please Rocky, enlighten me. I don't see anything worth living for anymore. I'm going to spend the rest of my life behind bars in a prison cell because of what I've done. Kidnapping is a serious offense. And even if I do get out, what then? I still won't have anything."

"Would you stop saying something that isn't true!" Rocky snapped.

Katherine stared at him with narrowed eyes as she tried to understand. "Rocky…what do I possibly have to live for?"

Rocky slid his hand through the bars of the cell and grabbed hold of hers before giving it a tight squeeze. "You have me." He said as though it were obvious.

Katherine's mouth fell open as it began moving as it tried to form words.

"A-After everything I've done…" she stammered. "You're still my friend? But why?"

"It's just like you said to me earlier today." He smiled. "That's what you're supposed to do when you love someone."

Katherine felt tears feel her eyes at his words. "You still…?"

"You defend them and accept them for who they are, the good things and the bad things. More importantly, you're supposed to fight for the ones you love. You don't just let them go because they want you out of their lives." He finished as he quoted her word for word.

"That's what you said to me when you asked me if I still loved you. Katherine…In spite of the horrible things you've done, I still see that deep down inside…you only did those things because you cared. Losing your daughter really hurt you, I can see it in your eyes. You only did what you did to hold on to a guy that didn't deserve you. Yes, I am hurt and yes I'm angry that you put Kimberly through all this hell, but in spite of all that…I can't deny how I feel about you. I love you Katherine, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Katherine's smile widened at his words and she squeezed his hand tight. "Rocky…thank you."

He smiled back at her. "When you get out of here, you know where I'll be."

She nodded as a few more tears made their way down her face as she watched Rocky make his exit from the room.

Katherine walked across her cell and sat back on the cot before lying down to stare up at the ceiling. With a smile she whispered his name before sleep over came her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening: Kimberly's House<strong>

Kimberly smiled down at Neveah's sleeping form as she covered her with a blanket. The little girl's eyes were closed peacefully as she sucked away on her pacifier.

"Neveah's sleepy." Jacob giggled from his place on top of Tommy's shoulders.

"Yeah she is buddy." Tommy agreed as he tickled the boy, earning a few giggles. "Come on, let's get you all tucked in for the night."

Jacob responded with a nod as Tommy took him off his shoulders and placed him on the floor. The little boy took off towards his bedroom leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone. Kimberly sighed as she reached into the crib and stroked Neveah's cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy questioned as he watched her with a smile on his face.

"Tommy…I can't thank you enough for everything that you did for me today." She said before looking away from Neveah to face him. "You truly came through for me."

"I just couldn't help myself." He admitted. "Ever since the first day we met, I've felt inclined to help you in any way I can. You see, all those months we spent in the safe house, this little angel is who was inside you, not Grace. It was only right that I put things back the way they should have been all along. Grace will never be forgotten and neither will Neveah."

Kimberly smiled before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tommy leaned downward and captured Kimberly's lips in a passionate kiss. Just as they prepared to break for air, Jacob's call for a bedtime story reached their ears. The two of them laughed before exiting to attend to the boy.

* * *

><p>Things all began to fall into place after that night. Katherine was charged with kidnapping in the first degree and was given the maximum sentence of 20 years in prison. She was to be released at the age of forty. Everyone who had been affected by her scheming was at the trial all the way from Rocky, to Collin, to Kimberly and all the way to Julia and Steve. They all watched straight-faced as she gave her testimony and plead guilty to the charges made against her. She shed a few tears at the sight of Neveah being held in Kimberly's arms in the courtroom, but shed none as the officers of the court led her away to serve time in Alcatraz prison of San Francisco.<p>

Jason and Trini wed in October that year. The wedding was vibrant and beautiful, the bride and groom choosing red and yellow as their primary colors for the wedding. Jason chose Tommy as his best man, being that the two of them had grown rather close after their first meeting. The two them even planned on opening a small dojo to train their own martial arts students in the art of self-defense. Kimberly, of course, was the matron of honor and she wore a beautiful yellow dress at the alter to honor her friends' favorite color. Of course, Trini couldn't convince her to wear it without a pink flower tucked into her hair. Jacob was the ring bearer and one of Trini's nieces was the flower girl. The wedding was beautiful and was truly one to remember.

Billy ended up becoming a forensic analyst for the Angel Grove Police department due to his amount of genius. He solved crimes faster than one could take their socks off. He and Tommy also became good friends while working in the unit.

Adam eventually got over Tommy's betrayal and also became good friends with him. He also kept up his friendship with Collin. He and Tanya made the decision to leave Angel Grove and move to Los Angeles for the seek of adventure. Last anyone had heard, Tanya was expecting another baby.

Aisha ended up moving back to Angel Grove a few months after Tanya and Adam's departure. She was hired at the local vet were she used to volunteer in high school. She was eager to work with animals and give them good homes. Kimberly was ecstatic to have her back.

Collin never went back on his truce with Kimberly, in spite of his father's protests. He ended up moving out of the Ignalis Mansion to show Kimberly that he could pull away from his family ties and be the good father she knew he was capable of being. He moved into a small town house with his new love interest Hope. The two of them were getting along quite nicely and Hope and Kimberly even seemed to get along. Jacob and Neveah stayed with Collin on weekends and grew to love their new lives.

Steve and Julia decided to stay in Angel Grove to remain close to the daughter that neither of them got the chance to know. They stayed together to help each other through such a hard time and their relationship strengthened because of it. The two of them ended up attending Angel Grove High School for their senior year and they decided to put education before anything with hopes of attending a good school someday.

As for Kimberly and Tommy, things couldn't be better for the two of them. They continued living in Kimberly's home together loving life and living it to the fullest extent. Tommy got a promotion at the police department when Adam left and became the commander in chief. With him leading the department, crime rates in Angel Grove had especially decreased. Kimberly continued teaching gymnastics down at the Youth Center but she ended up getting a coaching job for the community gymnastics team and she loved every minute of it. Most importantly, Kimberly and Neveah had developed a special bond that couldn't be broken. By her first birthday in January of the following year, Neveah knew who her true mother was and could proudly say "momma" with the slightest ease.

As for Katherine, her life behind bars still continued on, but the sentence was made easier by her weekly visits from Rocky. Even though she was locked behind bars, his love for her managed to reach her in every possible way giving her hope that one day they could truly be reunited.

Everything in Angel Grove was as it should be and hopefully, it would stay that way forever.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends the final chapter of this story before the epilogue! I am sad to say that this story is almost over. I want to thank each and every one of you for hanging on for this bumpy ride but it was all worth it in the end, was it not? Lol**

**Anyways, go ahead and leave me a review along with the answers from the questions I asked at the top of the page. Remember, you'll have a say in what happens in the sequel!**

**The next chapter is the final chapter, but it's the epilogue that I hope you guys will enjoy. So, keep your eyes peeled for that and I'll see you at the next and FINAL update! :D**


	56. Epilogue: Two Years

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, welcome to the epilogue and final update for **_**An Unsaintly Switch**_**. It's in the same day as the previous chapter, aren't you excited? Lol**

**Well, it's been a long ride: about a year-and-a-half, but it's been fun, at least it has been for me. Writing this really brought back memories from when the storyline on my soap opera was actually worth watching and I'm glad I was able to keep you all entertained by telling my own version of what happened by using characters from a completely different universe lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the answer to my question in the previous update. Which characters did I take from where and what role did I use them for? Well, a few of you did manage to get some of the answers right so I'll go ahead and let you know the answers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Hart<strong>

**Her name was taken from Grace Brady on **_**Days of our Lives**_

**Samantha/Sami**

**Kimberly's cover name at Doctor Sun's clinic came from Sami Brady on **_**Days of our Lives**_**. Kimberly is actually playing her role from the show**

**Rafael/Rafe Hernandez**

**The agent that Tommy found murdered at the abandoned warehouse when he went to investigate a call before being kidnapped by Zeke. Rafe is also from **_**Days of our Lives**_**and Tommy is playing his role from the show**

**Julia Everson**

**Julia is actually Julia Chang from the **_**Tekken **_**franchise. I liked the way her character appears in the game and her sweet personality, so I used her to portray the part of Grace's mother**

**Sister Teresa**

**Sister Teresa is from **_**Days of our Lives **_**and she plays the same role in both the show and my fanfic**

**Steve**

**Steve is actually Steve Fox from the **_**Tekken **_**franchise. I just thought the guy had an arrogant attitude in the game, so I thought he'd do a great job playing the rebellious teenage father of Grace**

**Stephanie, Melanie, Victor, Eric, Shawn D and Max**

**These characters really weren't too important. They were mentioned in chapter 50 as employees in Rocky's diner. They are also characters from **_**Days of our Lives**_** and I felt like I should mention their names. After all, they were involved in this storyline at some point lol**

**John, Marlena and Brady**

**These names are mentioned in this chapter and they also are derived from _Days of our Lives_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****Well, that's it for all of the random character names. I think mostly everyone figured out that Grace was from the show. As for the other ones, I didn't really expect you to know them all. I was just a little curious to see if any of you knew lol**

**Anyways, it's time for me to get to the epilogue of this story so you all can take peace in knowing the end to this long tale at least. Once finished, I'll get started on the sequel while getting back to work on "I Lost my Hart." So be sure to leave any suggestions of what you'd like to see in the sequel. I'm always up for one-shots or any other ideas you guys may have. So let me hear them!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the**_** Power Rangers, **_**any of the series or any of the show's characters. Also, I can't take full credit for the plot used in previous chapters of this story. They were inspired by the 2009-2010 storyline of the hit NBC soap opera: **_**Days of our Lives**_**. In spite of that, I do own all made-up characters and parts of the plot I changed. As for this epilogue of the story, I created it all myself. So please, no stealing! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Epilogue: Two Years"<strong>_

Tommy was crouched behind the door of his squad car as he and several other officers of the Angel Grove P.D. held their weapons at the door. They were determined to make sure this criminal wasn't going to get away.

"Fire on my mark." Tommy commanded to everyone watching to make sure he got some sort of response from the men. He wasn't going to let any slip-ups occur.

The officers waited for five more minutes until the doors of the school slid open. Out stepped a man who appeared to be about six foot three. The man was very muscular and his face was in a vicious scowl as he glared at the surrounding officers. Tommy had to admit, the man looked very threatening.

"Where's the boy?" Tommy shouted as his eyes scanned the surrounding area for any signs of the child.

The man smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He growled.

Tommy watched closely as the man reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He could hear a click as he loaded his gun before slowly pulling it out.

"Now listen to me John," Tommy spoke, trying to maintain control of the situation, "all we want is the boy. Just give him to us and turn yourself in. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm not doing a damn thing you ask me to." The man now known as John spat. "I came here with intent on getting my son and now I'm going."

"I'm sorry." Tommy said as he stood up and left the protection of the squad car door. "I can't let you do that. The boy needs to come with us and so do you. He isn't safe here."

"I'm his father! I can give him what he needs!"

"You already tried to take away one very important part of that equation. His mother."

John stared at Tommy and tried to keep his composure but Tommy could see right through the tough-guy façade. He was scared.

"We have evidence from the crime scenethat proves you were the one who tried to kill her."

"Tried?" John repeated, unsure of what Tommy was saying.

"That's right John, **tried**. Marlena is still alive."

With that being said, John reached behind his back and yanked something forward with great force. The officers held their guns even tighter at the sight of a young boy being pulled out from the building and in front of John. John placed the gun to the frightened child's forehead making the boy scream in fear.

"Don't do it John. Think about this." Tommy commanded in a calm voice. "If you care about him, you'll let him go. Please, don't do this."

Tommy watched as tears began to form in the man's eyes. "If I can't have him, neither can Marlena. It isn't fair!"

"No John, it's not fair, but I'll tell you what's even more unfair. If you take that little boy's life…you'll be ripping away any chances of being with him. Take it from someone who knows…a child's life isn't something to gamble or play with. They're a living, breathing person that deserves a chance at life."

John contemplated Tommy's words for a few minutes before shoving the boy forward. The boy fell, catching himself on the concrete ground with his hands.

"John, don't!" Tommy shouted as he saw the man raise the gun to his head, but just before John could pull the trigger, another shot was fired.

Tommy's mouth fell open as John fell to the ground grunting in pain as he held his calf muscle. The handgun he'd been holding hit the pavement and skidded over into the grass. Tommy looked over and spied one of the female officers in his unit holding her gun right in the direction John's leg had been in before the shots had been fired. A look of relief was on her face.

Tommy commanded a few of the officers to go and take John into custody while ordering another officer to bring the boy to him. He then walked over to the female officer.

"Hope?" he called out to her.

Hope looked up at Tommy and smiled. "I know you said to fire on your orders, but I-"

"Thank you." Tommy said with a grateful smile. "I didn't think I was going to be able to get the command out fast enough."

"My bullet just brazed the skin." She said as Tommy held out a hand to help her to her feet. "I was aiming to injure, not to kill."

"Just like I taught you. Head on back to the station and get the case closed."

Hope nodded before saluting. "Officer Hope Ignalis heading out." She smiled before heading towards her cruiser. "By the way Tommy, congratulations."

Tommy nodded with a smile before turning around to greet the young boy. The little boy was rubbing at the tears on his face profusely trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying in the first place. Tommy kneeled down as his eyes scanned over the boy for any injuries.

"Brady, did your dad hurt you?" he questioned the young fourth grader.

"N-no." he stammered. "He said he hurt my mom before grabbing my arm and pulling me out here. I was really scared."

"Hey buddy, it's okay to be scared." Tommy admitted. "I get scared sometimes too."

"Really?"

Tommy nodded.

"But you're a police officer. You're not supposed to be scared."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes. It's just important to be brave, that's all."

Brady nodded before giving Tommy a toothless grin. "Is my mommy okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, she's at the hospital. Would you like me to take you to her?"

Brady nodded excitedly as he took Tommy's extended hand. Tommy then led him to the squad car.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove Memorial Hospital<strong>

"Oh Trini," Aisha said with a bright smile, "she's so beautiful!"

Trini thanked Aisha as she gently rocked her newborn daughter in her arms. "Isn't she? I'm still having a hard time grasping the fact that she's mine."

"May I hold her?" Aisha asked as she stroked the little girl's cheek.

Trini nodded before lifting the baby out of her arms and into Aisha's. Aisha's face seemed to light up even more with the weight of the newborn in her arms. She began to talk to the little girl while playing with her bright pink feet that were sticking out of the yellow blanket she had been wrapped in.

"Do you think the twelve hours of labor were worth it?" Jason asked from his spot beside the bed.

Trini looked at her husband in his recliner and smiled. "Most definitely."

The conversation stalled as the door opened revealing Tommy still dressed in his uniform only missing his hat. He gave everyone a tired smile before waving in greeting.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Well, if isn't Commander Oliver back from a hostage situation." Aisha joked. "How did everything work out? We saw the situation on the news."

"The suspect was taken into custody and he's being shipped off to Alcatraz."

Everyone grew silent at the name of one of the most dangerous prisons in the entire state of California. The name reminded them all of an Australian blonde who was currently serving out her sentence of twenty years.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out for the best." Trini spoke softly, breaking the silence. "I was afraid that little boy was going to be hurt."

"Brady's just fine." Tommy said reassuring everyone's thoughts. "That's actually why I'm here. His mother was admitted here after we sent of her off in a bus. We had to make sure she was going to be alright. Thankfully, she pulled through and she's visiting with her son now."

"Well congratulations on solving the case bro." Jason said as he stood up to give Tommy one of their customized handshakes.

"How were things at the dojo this morning?" Tommy questioned as he walked to take a seat on a bench near the window.

Jason followed him and took a seat beside him. "Not too bad. The students seem very promising at this point. I can't wait to take them to competition next month. I kind of felt bad that I had to cut classes short this morning."

"Hey, Trini was ready to have the baby. She couldn't wait any longer."

"Speaking of the baby, would you like to meet my daughter?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. Jason stood from the bench and went to retrieve the infant from Aisha's arms. Cradling her head carefully, he brought the baby over to Tommy.

"Thomas Oliver, I'd like you to meet Samara Jade Scott."

Tommy smiled at the little girl. She was so tiny and so young yet he could see distinct features in the girl that made her resemble both of her parents. She was obviously part Asian, that much Tommy could tell. Even though her eyes weren't fully open, Tommy couldn't definitely see Trini's brown irises staring back at him. The rest of her face had a striking resemblance to her father.

"Aw Jason, she's beautiful." Tommy complimented the little girl. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks man. I can't even begin to describe the amount of joy she's already given me within the first few hours of her life."

Tommy smiled. "Has Kimberly been by today?"

"No." Trini said. "She and Collin took Jacob and Neveah on a family bonding trip today, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." Tommy said recalling his conversation with his love yesterday evening. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"They should be back by now." Aisha said checking her watch. "I'd go and check over at Collin's place."

Tommy nodded before standing to his feet. "Well, I'll guess I'll be going then. Take care you guys."

Everyone bid the good officer goodbye as he made his way out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignalis Residence.<strong>

"Jake, slow down." Kimberly laughed as her son tugged her up the stone steps of Collin's home. "You know mommy can't run as fast as you."

Jacob giggled as he grabbed hold of the doorknob and pushed the front door open. Kimberly smiled and stepped into the house and waited to let Collin in. He came through the doorway a few seconds later laughing as he carried a now two-year-old Neveah on his shoulders.

"And it's time to make the landing." He announced as he lifted her off his shoulders while making rocket ship noises.

Kimberly smiled as Collin lowered their toddler to the floor as she giggled happily. Once she'd touched the floorboards, she ran off after Jacob laughing while exclaiming: "Wait for me Jake!"

The proud parents laughed as their children ran up the stairs towards their bedrooms.

"Well, I'd say that was a rather eventful day." Collin said as he closed the front door and hung his scarf on the nearby coat stand.

Kimberly nodded as she ran a hand through her brown hair. "Who would've thought a day at the spring festival would get them so worked up?"

Collin nodded as he headed towards the living room. Kimberly followed after him and sighed comfortingly as she took a seat on the couch. Collin sat across the room in an armchair as he watched her eyes slide closed as she slowly inhaled in exhaled. His eyes traveled to the gold wedding band on her ring finger before back to her face.

"So, how are things going with you and Tommy?" he asked interestedly as he leaned back and placed his arms against the back of his head.

"Wonderful." Kimberly said with adoration in her voice as though she were day dreaming. "I couldn't be happier. So, what about you and Hope?"

"The same." He said with a small smile. "I'm just glad to be with someone so…trust worthy and loving. Kimberly, I actually think I got it right this time."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow with a smile. "So, what exactly are you saying Collin?"

Collin laughed at her expression. "Look Kimberly, what we had was special and all but in the end, we just weren't right for each other."

Kimberly nodded her head. "You've made your point. As it turns out, we make better friends than companions."

"And I think that's what's best for our children. It'll be even better for…the new edition to your family as well."

Kimberly smiled before resting a hand on the small baby bump that was protruding from her abdomen. "I think so too." She admitted. "This time, I'm going to get things right. I'm going into this pregnancy with no secrets, no lies and no bad blood with anyone. I want my…baby girl to grow up happy in a loving environment. I wish the same for any future children that you and Hope plan on having."

Collin's face seemed to grow red at her words. "Hope and I discussed having kids. We don't want any just yet. She wants us to enjoy our time together before adding a baby on board. Besides, she doesn't want a new baby to overshadow the children I already have with you."

"Well, isn't that considerate of her?" Kimberly said with slight amusement in her voice.

"I'm actually in agreement with her." Collin admitted. "I get such a joy out of Jacob and Neveah and the fact that I'm actually a part of their lives. I'm not ready to get over that joy just yet."

"Well you're in luck." Kimberly grinned. "Tommy and I are definitely going to need time to adjust to our new baby when she gets here. You're more than welcome to keep the kids a few extra days if you'd like."

Collin laughed. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And neither would I."

The two of them grew silent and simply smiled at each other. Things truly had been great between the two of them since the air was cleared and they'd called their truce. Their relationship was a mutual friendship with strength like it had been back in high school. They wouldn't trade it for anything.

The doorbell rang a few minutes into the silence.

"It's open!" Collin called out to their visitor.

"I assumed so." Tommy's voice came from the doorway as he stepped into the room.

Kimberly's face lit up at the sound of her husband's voice and she did her best to get off the couch. Unfortunately, her six-month swollen stomach was making it a little difficult. Tommy and Collin chuckled at her struggle as Tommy went to help her up. Once on her feet, Kimberly laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart, Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I take it the family outing went well?"

"Of course." She exclaimed. "Jacob and Neveah had tons of fun, not to mention tons of candy." Kimberly turned to shoot Collin a glance as he pretended to be looking off into the distance.

"Well I know who's taking care of the dental bill next month." Tommy smiled.

Collin laughed before standing to his feet. "I'll go get the kids." He said.

"Actually Collin," Kimberly spoke, stopping him from leaving, "why don't you keep the kids for tonight?"

Collin's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Kimberly shrugged as she wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist. "I don't see why not. That had such an amazing time with you today. I'm sure they aren't ready to leave just yet. Besides, Tommy and I could really use some alone time."

Collin smiled at her words. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kimberly nodded before lacing her fingers into Tommy's and leading him out of the living room. They called out their goodbyes before ascending the stairs to the playroom.

Jacob was laying on his stomach in the center of his rug that had a town sewn into it while growling as he played with two of his Godzilla models. Neveah was sitting in the corner by the window pulling on a Cabbage Patch Doll's hair.

"Hey there kiddos." Tommy said, announcing their greeting. Jacob and Neveah squealed in delight before jumping up to give Tommy a hug.

"Did you get bad guys today?" Jacob asked excitedly as Neveah nodded her head quickly, making her pigtails bounce around playfully.

"I sure did." Tommy said. "I saved a little boy today."

"Just like you saved me?" Neveah asked in her high squeaky voice.

Tommy looked up at Kimberly who was smiling with a hint of tears in her eyes. He then looked down at the girl who was a spitting image of her mother.

"Yeah Veah, just like I saved you." He smiled before giving her another hug.

"Alright you two." Kimberly said as she crouched down. "Mommy and Tommy are going home, but you guys get to stay here and play with daddy. Doesn't that sound fun?"

The two children began jumping around excitedly at the news.

"Well, we're going to head home. You two be good okay?"

Kimberly held her arms out and her children gladly jumped into them to give their mother a hug.

"I love both of you dearly." Kimberly said. "I mean that. Don't you ever forget."

She gave them both kisses on their foreheads as they replied with their "I love you toos" before standing up.

"Wait!" Jacob exclaimed.

Kimberly turned to her son and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Jake?"

"You didn't let us say bye to our baby sister." He said.

"Yeah." Neveah piped in as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Kimberly giggled before spreading her arms out to the side so her kids could gain access to her tummy.

"Bye sister." Jacob said sweetly as he softly patted his mother's stomach.

Neveah giggled before giving it a kiss. "I wuv you." She cooed.

Kimberly giggled as she dropped her arms to take Tommy's hand once more. They waved their goodbyes before descending the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alcatraz Prison: Visitor's Block<strong>

Katherine twisted a lock of her now back-length hair around her index finger as she paced around the room nervously. She always got this way when Rocky would come and visit. She practically jumped out of her skin as the door buzzer echoed loudly off the walls. She then ran over to the glass wall that kept her in and her visitors out. She took her seat and waited patiently for Rocky's face to appear. When it did, she smiled warmly at him as one that reciprocated hers shone back.

Rocky took his seat on the other side and picked up the phone as she did the same. He then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Kat." He said with a smile.

Katherine brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at him. "Hi Rocky. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that question." He said seriously. "You know what today is right?"

"The second year anniversary of my imprisonment." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I've got eighteen more years of my sentence to serve but I already feel like I've been in hear for decades. I hate it here."

"Hey, you did the crime and now you have to do the time."

Katherine nodded. "I know. So…what's been happening back in Angel Grove? Tanya really didn't have much to say when she visited yesterday since she moved away and all."

Rocky shrugged. "A lot's happened. What do you want to know?"

"I guess…I want to know what everyone's been up to since I've been gone."

"You're referring to everyone that was affected by the switch?"

Katherine nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate you divulging information to me about their personal lives."

"No Katherine, it's not that. It's just…I don't know if you want to hear it."

"Damn it Rocky, just tell me."

Rocky stared at her eyes and shivered at the pleading look it sent up his spine. He sighed as he relented.

"Kimberly and Tommy have been married for over a year now. They're expecting…their first baby in August."

Katherine nodded. "I knew the two of them were going to tie the knot. They're so good together. What about the kids? You know, Jacob and…Neveah."

Rocky smiled sadly. "They're doing great. Kimberly and Collin have that whole shared custody agreement thing going on. Jacob's starting kindergarten in the fall and Neveah's only been two for a few months. She's a smart kid. She can speak in complete sentences and has excellent manners."

Katherine smiled. "I always knew she was destined for greatness. So…what about Collin? How's he doing?"

"That's the most surprising news I have to tell you. I mean, it's obvious that the guy moved on. I mean, he and Hope got married a little while before Tommy and Kimberly did. However…his mind's still on you. I told him yesterday that I was coming to see you. He said…he hopes you're hanging in here alright and that one day…you'll be able to get better."

Kathrine's mouth fell open in shock. "He actually said that?"

Rocky nodded. "I was a little surprised myself."

Katherine's smile fell a little as she put her hand against the cold glass barrier in between them. Rocky put his hand up as well so their fingertips mirrored each other's.

"I wish I could at least hold your hand." She sighed. "Being in here is like torture. But hey…at least you're still here for me. Rocky…I honestly don't know why you consider this a relationship."

"Hey, I love you Kat. I don't know how many times I have to say it until you believe it. I don't care if I have to wait eighteen more years until we can be together. You're the only woman I love and the only woman I want to be with."

"So, you're honestly going to wait until I'm forty-two?"

Rocky laughed. "I wouldn't care if you were eighty-two Kat. That's how much I love you."

Katherine smiled at his words. "I love you too Rocky."

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Residence<strong>

Kimberly sighed in relief as she propped her feet up on the opposite end of the couch and laid her head back against the plush pillows behind her.

"My feet are killing me." She groaned before giggling.

Tommy came into the room carrying a glass of water and a Dixie cup of vitamins. He laughed at her current position before handing both items to her.

Kimberly thanked him before swallowing her daily vitamins and drowning them down with the water. "I hate the taste, but the results are critical." She admitted before handing the glass back to him. "I want everything to go right this time."

Tommy smiled as he set the glass down and went to sit beside her. Kimberly moved her feet so he could sit before turning around so she could rest her head in his lap.

"So why did you want all this alone time?" Tommy asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just wanted to spend some alone time with just the two of us." She admitted. "The kids were a little hyper this afternoon. I thought Collin could help work off some of that steam."

The two of them burst into a fit of laughter at her words. When it died down, Kimberly sighed and rested a hand on her stomach.

"I've thought of the most perfect name for our baby." She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"No way." Tommy smiled. "I did too."

"Well, they both can't be the most perfect name." Kimberly protested as she sat upright to look at him. "Here, I have an idea. I'm going to count to three and when we get to three, shout the name out. We can then decide which one sounds better."

"Okay, I'll shoot." Tommy said.

Kimberly smiled. "Okay, one, two…three!"

"Molly!" they both shouted at the same time. The two of them stared at each other in surprise before laughing.

"How did you know I wanted to name the baby Molly?" Kimberly asked.

"You've been hinting at it for the past week." Tommy said. "Remember that nursery rhyme you made up for Neveah the other night? _Good Golly Miss Molly_?"

Kimberly giggled. "Okay, so you did catch on."

"Well, I like the name so I guess we can keep it."

"Okay then. Since I picked the first name, you get to pick her middle name. What should it be?"

Tommy put his hand to his chin and thought. A sad smile crossed his features a few minutes later as he looked back at his wife.

"Grace." He said sadly.

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes at the request. "I love it." She said in a choked up voice as she placed a hand on his knee.

"Oh, come on Kimberly. I didn't want you to cry."

Kimberly sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "I can't help it." She whined. "It's these stupid hormones of mine."

Tommy laughed before wrapping an arm around Kimberly's shoulders and pulling her close to him. He then rested his free hand over her stomach as she rested her hand on top of his.

"Well, in three more months, we're going to be the proud parents of a baby girl. I can't wait to meet you…Molly Gracelyn Oliver."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> ****And so ends the final chapter of this story. You guys, I am seriously in tears right now because I can't believe it's over! I've had so much fun writing this fanfic and entertaining all of you readers and reviewers. Your reviews and private messages really made me smile and most importantly, they are what inspired me to keep going and keep pressing on with this story.**

**Now, as I mentioned in the previous chapter and at the start of this one, I will be doing a sequel to this story based on what you guys want to read about. I don't care if it's a series of one-shots or if you want another drama-filled story or whatever. I just want to entertain you guys. So, go ahead and leave your FINAL review for this fanfic and let me know what you thought about the story as a whole, what you thought about the epilogue, and what you'd like to read from me in the near future.**

**Another thing, this sequel will not have anything to do with **_**I Lost My Hart **_**being that this fanfic is slightly AU and that one is not. So even though Molly has been introduced in this story, this story will not tie into that one.**

**So you guys, I bid you my final farewell on this fanfic. This has been **_**An Unsaintly Switch**_** and you have reached the end of the road. See you next time! **


	57. Author's Note: SEQUEL!

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! It has been exactly one year since this wonderful fanfic came to an end. Well, I have some great news for all of you. I have finally released the sequel and I hope that it will gain just as much popularity. Keep in mind that this fanfic is an AU, so it does not follow the _Power Rangers _storyline. So, this new fanfic takes place fifteen years after the conclusion of the original and a lot has changed. Relationships have both died and blossomed, the former rangers are leaving their thirties and heading for their forties, and their legacy is continuing on through their children. However, things aren't as happy and wonderful as they seem. Someway and somehow, the perfect world of earth's former heroes is going to be shattered into a million pieces.**

**Another thing I want to mention is that I have a second half of this new fanfic called "Between the Fifteen" in which I write (upon request) snippets of the rangers' lives in between the end of "An Unsaintly Switch" and "Fifteen." So, if you are interested in finding out what happened in between here and the future, send me a PM or leave the request in a review!**

**Well you guys, that is all for this author's note. I am looking forward to hearing from you reviewers. So if you want, leave a review for this author's note or leave me a "Between the Fifteen" request. If you don't feel like it, hey that's okay. Just head on over to the **_**Power Rangers **_**fanfiction archive and find "Fifteen!"**

**-KairiAngel13**


End file.
